Ascension of the Morning Star: Part I
by rosalindleconte
Summary: ALT BREAKING DAWN From engagement to wedding night the whirlwind of 55 planning days is a roller coaster of emotion, intrigue,and surprises for everyone. Will Edward be ready? Cannon/AU. Part I of II, novel length ALT BD. Sex-ploration/mature situations
1. AN Introduction

The Ascension of the Morning Star

a fan fiction original novel by Patricia Finn Rapiejko

based on the Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Dedication:

To Sophie

My little goddess of wisdom

who introduced me to a 'really good book'

but made me buy my own copy

* * *

Summary:

After all the planning and wedding hoopla, Bella's changing is not a dream come true. The journey will force the Cullen family to confront their humanity and their experience will rock the mythical world. All cannon characters and relationships. Destiny is never assured; but it often is obvious even if we do not choose to accept it. Mature rating for level of reading skill, mature situations, sensual and sexual situations, horror, angst, gore, violence, loss, mythic and religious reference. Alternate _Breaking Dawn_.

Story Notes:

This story is complicated in many ways. It represents more than a years worth of research and was entirely outlined prior to the release of Breaking Dawn. You can read more about the how and whys of my process which brought me to predict the elements of her story on my profile. Although it closely resembles the plot it is unique in every way. Through analysis of syntax, characterization, plot, and inference of untied loose ends it represents a 'ghost writers estimate' of what the fourth installment would contain. I guess I did a good job. Unlike the original in the epilogue a future is projected. Also contains original plotlines and characters which stand alone in the universe and cannon of vampires established in Twilight.

_Acension of the Morning Star_ will detail Bella's unique destiny will enter into questions of mythological elements of the future world of vampires. It delves into detailed elements of science, medicine, and psychological and psychic experiences that lead to the discovery of her destiny and the outcomes of her choice to surrender to it. The story runs with a chronological structure detailing dates. Also included are literary introductions which serve to highlight the main themes of the chapter.

The work is lengthy. There are 13 chapters often have MANY sub chapters, so it is long ride, but the entire story is written and updates will be frequently made. Some chapters will be divided into sections to make reading a bit more manageable.

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual property rights for original characters, setting, plot and concept are reserved.


	2. PRELUDE: Destiny

"Destiny"

by Patricia Finn Rapiejko

* * *

If three years ago you told me

This would be the story of my life

I'd have thought you were crazy.

First, I would laugh

And then we would cry.

Isn't it funny how Life is

A parade of surprise and grief?

It's all part of life's rich pageant.

You might think you know how

Your life is going to turn out.

You might have hope your plans that

The future is waiting to be fulfilled.

You might be afraid.

I felt like that once

…but trust me on this:

Don't waste your time.

The path was laid long ago.

Accept it.

Surrender.

You might as well.

No one escapes Destiny.

There are places and people waiting

To take you to places and people

You cannot imagine.

Be open to possibility.

Relish the ride.

Pray for rain.

Destiny is a cruel thing.

Sometimes she will bring you the world and then take it away again

So, be ready.

Realize what you have lost.

Cherish what you have.

I wish you good luck with Destiny,

But most of all I hope you enjoy the parade.

PFR

* * *

Disclaimer: 'Destiny' is original intellectual material by Patricia Finn Rapiejko. No unauthorized use is permitted. All rights reserved.


	3. June 19 20:30 The Meadow part 1

Chapter Notes:

Chapter 1: The Meadow

_The Meadow_ begins as Edward and Bella, returning from their meadow with news to share, the future Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen emerge from the forest with the joy of their engagement fresh in their hearts. They are greeted by the family who have to come to formally to celebrate their betrothal and formally welcome Bella into the coven in a ceremony of commitment that reminds her of the forever nature of her marriage and all that is to come.

* * *

JUNE 19

What greater thing is there for

two human souls than to feel

that they are joined together.

George Eliot _To Be One with Each Other_

* * *

I didn't notice the raindrops stinging my face as we sped through the forest. Cradled in his arms, I could have sworn I could feel his silent heart beating, but my thundering pulse was loud enough for both of us. He looked at me and I blushed with the idea that this man has chosen me to live with by his side for all eternity and I wondered: what greater happiness could this or any life promise?

We stepped out of the forest and onto the wide expanse of green that stretched like a long lush carpet from the Cullen's blue stone patio to the tree line and down to the river. Every blade of grass glimmered with dew under the twilight sky. The light rain settled into a gentle fog, painting the scene with diaphanous clouds swirling up from the warm wet earth.

It was a truly magical night.

Even within the limits of my all too human sight, I could see the beehive of activity at the house. Alice was darting about like a dragonfly—completely unhinged. The patio was illuminated by a multitude of torches. A hauntingly beautiful melody from the piano wafted outside. From the looks of things, they were preparing for a celebration.

My buoyant heart sunk like a rock.

"She's told them already...hasn't she?" The answer was so obvious it was hardly worth asking the question—I'd been foiled again by a nosy clairvoyant pixie. Edward's sheepish silence confirmed it. Even though I had made such a fuss about not wanting to get married I was a little miffed to be robbed of the thrill of telling everyone it is official—we're engaged! But now it's too late. The news is already out.

"She is so annoying." My face screwed up into a ball of disappointment. Of course I understood that Alice's gift was largely involuntary, but at times like these, my sister's psychic power was quite inconvenient.

"Alice is easily distracted by shiny objects, Bella," he murmured. His warm topaz eyes called me in a very distracting way.

"Aren't you disappointed?" I exclaimed, maybe a little too loudly. I am sure she had heard me but I would have thought that he more than I would be disappointed about the leak of our surprise. Yet he was cool as a cucumber.

The concept of 'private time' didn't exist in Alice's universe and her clairvoyant gifts, as formidable as his, were unavoidable sometimes. "She means no harm, Bella. She's just excited for us…"

He was right, of course, but it didn't make it easier to accept that living in the Cullen Commune was going to be an adjustment for me.

"Well, after we are married, I sure hope she finds something that sufficiently occupies that mind of hers at least _occasionally_..." I whispered in his ear, painting his long lovely neck with kisses. Unskilled in seduction as I was I wanted to be sure he'd gotten my meaning. When my lips wound their way to his earlobe a wide smile bloomed on my face and without so much as a pause, my teeth sunk somewhat forcefully into his flesh.

I regretted biting him almost instantly. In hindsight, it was a pretty stupid thing to do. If it startled him, a reaction of surprise could have sent me to the hospital! I could have broken my front teeth on his marble skin! Worse yet, it never occurred to me that this could have pushed him over the edge of his inhibition and I could have been half way to transformation on the night of my engagement! The stillness was unbearable torture. His fists pressed severely against his thighs in a posture that seemed more like bottled rage than passion. His eyes were closed hiding the fact that the butterscotch irises of happiness were now clouded by the black onyx of blood lust. I was horrified at my own stupidity. Luckily, everything was _fine_…well, as fine as it could be considering I had just bitten my vampire fiancé.

Yet, on another level, twisted as it is, I have to admit I was enormously proud of him. I did not like causing him pain of course, but it was the unprecedented nature of his surprise that captivated me. The mere fact that he, Edward Cullen, the great clairvoyant and master of "mind over matter" could be so utterly done in by an unexpected _nibble_ was utterly unthinkable! And he handled himself so well! It was fun to see him react so...humanly. At least it was fun for me…at first...

After the shock of what I had done passed over us like a blazing rocket, a soft growl rumbled in his chest taunted me as he delicately fingered a stray curl from my face. "Bella, he murmured dangerously, "are you sure you want to play like _that_ with me?" The black velvet monotone shimmered with a menacing delight. Then, in a moment of surreal horror, his pink tongue emerged tentatively to lick his thin lips.

I blinked repeatedly as his words sunk in. His eyes glared with onyx depth. Suddenly, I was filled with a sense of impending doom. Sensing my fear, Edward grunted devilishly, obviously delighting in the highly ironic and specific nature of my indiscretion. Dark eyes ogling out of their sockets like a cartoon villain and his perfectly white teeth snapping at me like a turtle played on all my fears. "What's the matter, my love?" His pouting was diabolical as he crouched threateningly, ready to pounce. "Don't care to play anymore?"

It was not the first time I was terrified of a vampire calculating my demise, of course, but it was the first time that Edward, now my fiancé made me worried in this way. Okay, it was fear.

I ran foolishly thinking I could evade capture.

I should have remembered from extensive personal experience that running away from a vampire who is intent on capturing you is a futile waste of energy, but I wasn't thinking clearly. He chased me, of course, though it hardly worth the effort for him because the outcome was clear. I could see he enjoyed toying with me, building up a false hope like teasing a kitten with a ball of string. I squealed like a little girl each time he came close to trapping me, but every time he condescendingly allowed me to wriggle out of his grasp enjoying the delay of the inevitable.

Chasing each other in circles in the middle of the field in the rain, rolling around in the wet grass, howling with laughter and delight, we looked like lunatics. We certainly weren't behaving like two young adults preparing to announce their marriage to the world. But we didn't care. We were giddy with excitement. We were officially engaged and we were going to be together forever. _Finally_…

Edward enjoyed chasing me. Lucky for me I enjoy being caught. That's all that mattered.

Taking great care to protect my body from the impact with the ground, he adeptly tackled me and we sprawled onto the cool wet grass. As the twilight sky slowly revealed the fog passing over head, we lay there laughing, kissing, and watching the stars peeking out overhead. We were alone in the universe of two. Nothing could spoil this moment.

Threading the clover out of his hair, the prickle of the chase still racing my heart, I was overcome by the staggering reality that in my average, not very special way, I had discovered my destiny. I have found the best me that I can be in the love of a magnificent and beautiful man. But I still wonder: what does he see in _me_?

"They are coming to greet us, love," he whispered delicately in my ear as he brushed my cheek so softly every cell in my body reacted. He was no better off in the composure department; elation unmistakably written on his face and body. "We should get ready,"

Edward squeezed my hand gently to coax me forward into the fray. "Don't worry, Bella!" Edward whined with a straight face. "They won't _bite._" Playfully, he pronounced the word with altogether too many vowels and his dead pan delivery made his statement all the more incorrigible. He chuckled to himself.

"Not funny, Edward...." I said, sarcastically, not especially enjoying his teasing me on a subject all to close to home, especially as my mood had so radically changed direction. "...not funny at all!" My words trailed off into silence as my attention faded and I walked a few steps away, searching my thoughts for the source of my unexplained anxiety. A silent alarm in my heart sounded and darkness quickly spread over my face settling into a deep crease across my brow.

"Oh, I see," he said mocking in protest of the injustice, "…you are allowed to bite _me_, but if I want to play..."

He was surprised I think when I didn't respond. To soothe me, he kissed the back of my hand, knowing it was just such gallantry that would earn him instantaneous forgiveness for any offense. When his cool lips parted from the kiss, he could not help but admire the sight of his mother's ring on my finger, and he brushed his thumb lovingly over the stones. With elegance and flattery intended to rekindle the spirit of joy, he played as a courtly suitor, bowing low as his offered his sincere apology, my hand, cradled in his like a precious bird, received an extended kiss.

"Oh, mademoiselle," he intoned in magnificent Parisian French accent, "what a lucky man I am to have persuaded you to become an honest woman...!"

His words barely registered in my self consciousness and I smiled limply. Edward was being _playful_. It was so unlike him, yet it was more unlike me to pass up the invitation to surrender to his oh-so-very irresistible charms.

"Bella?"

He was as confused as I was by my behavior. I didn't mean to ignore him. That was never my intention. In fact, my brain was somehow so completely occupied elsewhere although I wasn't sure exactly where. I was preoccupied with a thought that had yet to form completely in my mind and I tried to smile for real but I was sure my face twisted at best into a lemony grimace.

"Bella, are you alright?" he felt compelled to repeat his call, thinking perhaps I didn't hear him. But as the silence of the moment grew longer and fear mounted in his imagination he began searching for a clue to unlock whatever random thought was buzzing through my head that could have the power to stop me in my tracks.

"What's wrong, love?"

Even after his second question I was still held mute by some unknown force. My face was quiet, a blank expression masking my conflicting feelings. I looked in his face but my mouth did not move. I could not think.

"Bella, please talk to me, what's going on?" he begged with all the dignity he could muster. Concern was escalating to worry, lingering only a short step shy of fear. His majestic face twinkled faintly the fading light, but his eyes were tight. He was afraid.

"Love, you are scaring me!" he cried out in pain, "I beg you,—say _something_!"

It was an excruciating for him to wait for his suddenly mute fiancé to regain the capacity for speech. Gazing deeply into my eyes I suppose to find there a way inside my head he studied me with a growing anxiety. I could see it in his face, too. Once again this unique blindness to my thoughts terrified him, but he equally worried of what he would find if he could only hear my thoughts.

How it tortured him that the one person who could completely hide from his gift was the only person he desired to know most of all! I would willingly give him the one thing he desired more than any other. Since he already had the key to my heart I would give him the key to my mind. But that was not possible…

I touched my palm to his face, squeezing his cheek and smiled weakly. Hot tears instantly appeared and rolled over my crimson cheek unabashedly confirming there was trouble ahead and somehow he summoned the courage to ask the question he feared more than any other. With a blank face to protect him, he whispered the unthinkable,

"Bella, have you changed your mind? You don't want to get married?"

His velvet voice trembled, the words instantly dissolving into the wetness of the night.

My eyes darted to see his face. Suddenly, filled with horror, the sound of his voice and the image of his pain, the present here-and-now reality instantly pulled me out from my daydream.

"Oh Edward, NO!" I gasped, awakened finally by the sound of his pain. "…no, no... oh, my darling, it's nothing like that!"I said, trying to reassure him, drawing him close to me, wrapping by arms around his neck, plying him with soft kisses of penance. I gasped and tears rushed to my eyes. "I will never change my mind, Edward—ever!" I held his face in my hands, pulling my fingers through his hair to show him I will never let go.

"Look at me, Bella." He pulled me by the shoulders, his tortured eyes scanning very aspect of my expression for a hint of what lay beneath. "Whatever it is, please, tell me before I collapse...just tell me what is wrong, love?"

Every second of every day, Edward lived in fear of causing me pain and yet I seemed to be destined to cause him to suffer repeatedly from my many human frailties. As much as my words helped ease his mind, my down-cast eyes did absolutely nothing to help relieve his worry. In fact, it probably made it worse because he wondered if I was telling the truth. He deserved an explanation…and I was not entirely sure I had one to give.

"It is just that...well," I stumbled before I started, "oh,… I don't _know_..."

Fresh tears tangled in a heavy sigh of self pity. I longed to find the words ease his doubt. I could not help but try to brush away the furrow of his brow. Although he was twisted in tension, his eyes peered down with love. I didn't deserve the momentary pleasure of his gaze.

My mind raced. How could I put into words something I didn't understand myself? Out of the ether I understood. The moment we had both longed for was slipping away and I was afraid what we shared right now would be soon dashed. With every step the Cullen clan drew closer across the field, I knew that very soon this precious wisp of time will be displaced, lost in the sea of emotion and the chaos of wedding-making. More than anything I wanted to bottle it like a rare and beautiful perfume and safeguard it like a treasure so I would never forget this _feeling_.

"I want to savor our moment, Edward, you know... _before_..." My voice trailed off, not quite sure if anything could begin to explain my confusion. "...well, you _know_...".

Exasperated to madness, he held me by the shoulders trying to connect with my averted, slightly embarrassed face, frantically trying to catch the fat tears that rolled slowly off my chin.

"No, I don't know! Please, just say it! This is torture, Bella. Spit it out!" he cried, trembling.

"It seems silly to say it out loud, Edward. I feel stupid." I sniffled wishing that I had been a better able to disguise these kinds of things and angry with myself for being simultaneously so obtuse and such a baby. To complete the picture, I pouted, which only reinforced my vision of childishness.

"... maybe," I stammered, "maybe I just don't want to _share_ you yet! That's all…"

The excuse was empty, but honest. Even when I struggled unsuccessfully to overcome my character flaw which threatened the happiest day of my life: I am only human.

" I don't want to lose...this feeling I have right now. Can you understand that?" I pleaded. They will be here any second...and then, well, I'm afraid, I will…_forget_...that's all."

Sheepishly, I buried my face in his chest and held on tightly, hoping against hope that he would not run away from the craziest human on the planet whom he stupidly proposed to and was now stuck with for all eternity. "I am a selfish, greedy, utterly unworthy human. I am sorry..." I shook my head chastising myself.

"I will never understand what you see in me, Edward." I couldn't find the fight to hold the tears that threatened to fall.

As he stood in contemplation of the hyper-sensitivity of his bride, he stroked my cheek with his tops of his long cool fingers to wash away the track of wetness staining my cheek. I melted into his steady protection and sighed contentedly to be relieved of the burden of my emotional tension. A tender sympathy enveloped him and he smiled sweetly, perhaps in admiration of naïveté. He held my face close to his, my hot cheeks scalding his cool palms, his sad eyes fading into a twinkling delight; his words caressed my fears and soothed my agitation.

"My silly Bella," he said, softly chuckling. His cool breath washed over me as he pulled me close to take my mouth into his. "…it is my job to never _let_ you forget…"

A new volley of tears tumbled out and my pursed lids fluttered and he cradled me in his unconditional love. Our lips met softly at first but young passion, melding the fire and ice of our connection was pushed almost to the edge. I gasped for want of oxygen.

I wanted to give myself to him more than ever. His touch excited me and his kiss stole my capacity for speech, but his promise to love me forever no matter how stupid I am—this is a priceless gift, indeed.

My relief quickly popped like a balloon as my mind once again flooded with images of the chaos the next few weeks would bring. In spite of the myriad of unknown bridal horrors that awaited me, I surrendered my resistance and sighed with resignation.

"I guess I have been through a lot _worse,_ right? Vampire Mafia? Newborn Armies? Self-righteous werewolves?" I half-heartedly mumbled, "I guess I can handle one day being a Barbie Doll, right?"

My voice was hollow with grim memories best forgotten. Such thoughts were entirely inappropriate for this moment—while passionately kissing my fiancé under the stars on the evening of our engagement.

Although what I said was perfectly accurate, my words created a new opportunity to hurt him. I didn't mean that I thought our wedding was something to be 'endured' like a trial, but I fear it came out that way. If he was insulted, he didn't let on. I was grateful for that.

"No doubt it will be crazy, Bella, but it will also be _wonderful_, don't you think?" Edward's cool mouth, tripping lazily from my lips to my ear successfully dispelled the tidal wave of anxiety, if only momentarily. His kisses marked me with a perfume that burned hot on my skin. My hopelessly romantic fiancé's eyes peered deeply into mine. His long black lashes batted softly on my cheek. I giggled—he was tickling me with his butterfly kisses. "I can't wait to see you, my bride," he beamed with pride. "I have dreamt of that moment..."

No matter how wonderful being together will be there would be no debate: our impending wedding in little more than a month would spawn nothing but craziness will follow the announcement. There will be the obvious small town/small minded and sordid rumors that we _had to_ get married. Being the Chief's daughter and Doctor Cullen's son, the social pressures to include all the good citizens Forks in every celebration will be suffocating.

To pull off a wedding worthy of Alice's approval, there was a lot of work to be done in a very short period of time. I could practically taste the madness of extravagance and the endless days of bridal insanity with Alice in the lead. There was also the minor matter of facing my parents who I expect will either drop dead, start a war, and/or kill me on the spot! I shuttered, anxiety overwhelming my already stressed out body. I was certifiable and we haven't even told anybody yet!

Sadly, the lovely diversion of Edward's kiss was insufficient to have a lasting effect against such horrors of a bride's mind. I should have kept my mind focused on his mouth, but once again I failed. Even without superhuman telepathy Edward knew what I was thinking. My face gives away; especially what I most want to hide.

If my sweaty palms were not enough of a clue, certainly the body tension that gripped me must have tipped him off to the fact that I was obsessing again on the ordeal that lay ahead. As distracting and inviting as he was, even Edward could only provide a momentary respite from the wedding machine and he knew it.

"You _know_...." he mused; nuzzling his face into hollow of my neck sent me into a fit of ticklish giggles. "My _original_ proposal still stands..." he whispered hauntingly, his cool tongue tracing the crevices he found there. "We could be in Vegas by morning," he murmured invitingly, "... just you, me, and _Elvis_..." He chuckled to himself with the image.

"I love it when you laugh at your own jokes." I interrupted, but I didn't break his rhythm.

"...you could wear these _fabulously_ well-tailored blue jeans, of yours," His electric touch pushed my already hyper sensitized brain almost to the edge of reason. His delicious sweet breath was a cool breeze delightfully dancing over me. His tongue dangerously traced the route of my pounding pulse and the play of his teeth so near to my blood created a whirl-wind, the opposing emotions of fear and desire that left me breathless. I could scarcely concentrate on his words. With all the excitement and now this teasing, my scent was stronger than ever. He took a deep breath of me.

"We could do _it_...tonight!" he murmured, tugging on my belt loops to press my hips suggestively against his. His eyebrows curled, impressed with his own innuendo and a little moan slipped out me unconsciously. I gasped with his forwardness and the hint of his excitement that I could not mistake pressing softly against my hip.

I believed his invitation was entirely earnest, although I was more interested in my body's response to his discovery of my desire than anything he was talking about. I wanted him so much I could taste it.

"Vegas or Reno, whatever..." he said, rocking my hips in his hands as if it was his habit, "…we'll get one of those motels with a heart shaped bed and a champagne-glass hot tub?" Shocked back to my senses with the image of Edward in one of these tacky places I began to protest in earnest, pushing him away from me. But before I could adequately register my feelings, I was sidetracked by something so absolutely unexpected that even Alice's visions could not have foreseen this as possible. Right there, in the middle of the field, as his family was approaching en masse, Edward knelt at my feet to serenade me.

"_Mirrors on the ceiling, pink champagne on ice_" he sang at the top of his lungs _"...Welcome to the Hotel California_..." he crooned. He was deadly serious in his invitation delivered in song. It was all too much. I never realized Edward harbored an inner rock star.

_"_"I can't believe you!" I squealed, barely able to keep from screaming in laughter at this obvious display of post-engagement psychosis. "Do you even know that that song is about?"

"I _dunno_," he said, trying to sound hip and casual, "...sounds pretty _romantic_ to me?" He purred extravagantly, whisking me off the ground in a dizzying spin, he continued unabashedly, throwing his head back and once again crying out in a loud voice.

_"…we are all just prisoners here... of our own device..."_

I had to smile, not just at the gross solution he proposed or his highly suspect choice of song, but I delighted to witness his complete surrender to human love madness.

"Don't you like my song, Bella?" he mewed, "…well, let me see..."

Muttering through his mental playlist, he began to hum softly his new favorite songs of twisted romance, inappropriate for the moment, perhaps, but definitely entertaining.

_"I want to sleep with you in the desert tonight, with a million stars all around....I get a peaceful easy feeling..."_

He is nothing but adorable when he is trying so hard to make me laugh.

"…since when did you start listening to _The Eagles_?" I enquired haughtily. Surely changing speech patterns was one thing, but listening to modern music...that was shocking behavior and another obvious sign that I was corrupting him.

"If I didn't know better, Edward, I'd say you been drinking!" I scolded him in mock contempt. "Are you on drugs, young man?"

It was so rare that I relished shaking my finger at him. But he was quick to turn the tables on me.

"If I am drunk, my darling," he whispered, turning my face to meet his gaze, his cool fingers softly lingering on the lace edge of my camisole..."…it is because I am intoxicated by _you_. And yes, you must indulge me; you are my drug of choice."

Edward was in rare form; shifting emotional gears smoother than Alice's Porsche, skating effortlessly from one ridiculous idea to the next. He was a crazy teenager after all.

"I hope that Carlisle has his bag with him," I said, wriggling out of his grasp, he would not let me go, and we laughed at my wasted effort. "...you need to be sedated..."

Secretly, I was more than delighted to see my darling, husband-to-be, practically levitating in the rapture that I always felt when ever he was near me. Rising from his knees, he pulled me closer, his fingers lashed still holding my exposed belt loops captive, and his hypnotic stare dazzling me with the magnetic pull of his presence. I found myself slipping easily into his arms, and once again, I was reminded how I am eternally breathless with desire for him.

His warm eyes blazed with lust, not his thirst, and he pulled me closer to meet his body in an embrace. Rolling his hands from my ribs to my hips, I felt the heat rise in me and my body reacted with a flush of blood across my chest and between my thighs. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but I could only hope we were thinking the same thing. Pulling my hips closer to his, I could feel him throbbing just out of my reach and I gasped. With a slow hand at the small of my back, he held me tight I arched against the pressure building in me, aching for his touch. He smiled and took my cheek into his palm, and sighed.

"You are so beautiful in the moonlight, Bella," he said, his voice low and seductively delicious.

As if in slow motion he bent low to meet me in a kiss. With eyes wide open, his cool and inviting mouth called to the very core of me; hunger to take him raged in me and a little sound escaped my lips in anticipation. Inching forward frame by frame, as if a movie of the moment was playing in my head, I watched as his lips parted to me as if it were the most natural thing in the world and I trembled with surprise. My heart raced to taste him, to know if he was like salt, like rain, like the pins and needles electricity of a sleepy awakening. For a moment, he released me only to capture my swollen lips again and again, each time more hungry than the time before, each kiss more urgent in its need to take me into his mouth and devour me and then as I lay limp in his firm embrace, my ragged breath falling with the tide of conflicting emotion, our lips met once more and his breath filled my body with the depth of his perfume.

I shivered, not from the cold as his tongue grazed my lower lip like a hummingbird, almost invisible fright in motion. I lost track of the ground, of the stars, of everything but the sound of my heart pounding like a drum and the cold brush of his tongue in my mouth..

He moaned and the palms of his hands held firmly on my hips, as if reassuring himself the moment was real. All fear and boundary discarded, his kiss deepened, suckling me in with a wider and wider invitation to enter him. I gasped both for oxygen and in surprise

"How's about it, Bella?" He cocked his head back and forth ridiculously like a cocker spaniel though his eyes were dark with a desire he could not hide with humor. "Vegas? ...or Maybe Reno would be better...? What do you say, hmmm?"

Although, it was tempting to run away, my answer flowed out without thinking. Somehow, deep in my subconscious, I obviously knew my feeling on the matter was absolutely clear, non negotiable and all together surprising.

"Not a chance, Edward." My eyes scowled, mocking a growl of discontent, "It's the whole package or nothing."

He tried to suppress his glee as he smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, ok...my darling, we'll do it _your_ way, then...since it means _that_ much to you." I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and pulled him closer.

"It does." I nodded emphatically and with all seriousness. "If we are getting married, we will do it the right way—no shortcuts! That is what I want and that is final."

I think he was afraid I would take him up on the expedient, if tacky, alternative wedding plan. He tried to not seem too smug in his victory, but smug he was...I wanted a wedding and I would be his bride. He had no self control to reign in his feelings they were painted on his face like a billboard.

I was more surprised than he. I knew how much the wedding meant to him and I was not going to deny him the pleasure of human experience it would bring. There was Alice to consider—if we ran away, would she decide to go square dancing with a wood chipper or something equally gruesome. The argument to convince my parents that we are grown-up enough to be married was not going to be helped if we ran away to Vegas.

No, a wedding it must be.

No matter what might happen, there was little chance of masking his delight and I had no interest in trying. We took a few steps, the mist of the evening's fog building a wall, obscuring the house from view; the candle light diffusing into a mysterious haze.

"Well, well, well!" he said with a sigh of satisfaction, taking a moment to down shift from his mania. "...it appears we have overcome our impasse!" He clapped his hands, rubbing them conspiratorially. "We have a successful resolution to our predicament!

"_Resolution_…are you kidding me?" I howled with laughter. "We are starting a _revolution_!

"Never fear, mademoiselle" he said with fortitude, bowing graciously, "I will protect you!"

"...what have you got to worry about?" I grumbled, knowing he couldn't possibly understand.

He stood with his hands on his hips like a much-more-than-beautiful Captain America. I could almost see the cape floating in the wind. "You're bullet proof!"

Confronting my parents with the news of my upcoming wedding would be infinitely more dangerous than fighting off an army of newborn vampires. I knew it and deep down. I think he knew it too.

"The only question that remains is... are you ready to face the music?"

* * *

A/N: There is no doubt in my mind that Edward would dig _The Eagles Greatest Hits_ after finding it in Rene's CD player in Florida. Absolutely Carlisle would certainly want to bless both their union and Bella's joining the family in a spiritual ceremony. And The Women would no doubt want to celebrate in style--especially since they had so long to plan it all! The boys are just along for the ride but thrilled nonetheless.

Re Plagerism Questions:

Previous Stories posted by Rosalind Leconte are early drafts of chapters of this series. _Asension_ represents the final version. After a period of integration all previous chapters will direct readers to this new story and prior versions will be archived and or removed.

Hate to be a review whore, but hey...give me some, 'k? Motivates me to post and helps me to know that all the work is not for nothin'.. Please resign in for alerts and favorites. There should be no question of authenticity or origin. The title of the work has been amended from "Evening Star/Morning Star" to prevent confusion which will no doubt ensue!

Hate to be a review whore, but hey...give me some, 'k? Motivates me to post and helps me to know that all the work is not for nothin'.


	4. June 19 The Meadow part 2

Chapter 1 part 2

The Initiation

If only  
I were worthy of this grace of yours,  
I could have long been the lady  
of flower and fern, cup and bowl.  
I could have been grace instead of hulk,  
necklace instead of knot at the neck.

Qalonymos ben Qalonymos; 14th Century Hebrew Author and Translator

* * *

JUNE 19

A nod of his head indicated what he meant—the Cullen's were fast approaching. Out of a wall of fog which rolled and bounced as if it were alive they emerged like a corps crossing a field of battle. I was surprised to see the pairs walking hand in hand. It was a strange gesture I had never before seen them do in a group. They carried golden torches whose candle flames burned brightly through glass globes that were obviously antique. The light cast an eerie glow that was both ancient and mysterious.

It was a strange and breathtaking sight.

Clad in heavy silk robes reminiscent of shogun samurai, they surrounded us. A different color palate guided the decoration of each individual's garment. I would learn later that the heraldic colors were ripe with meaning. The decorations were intricate, lavishly embroidered with symbols and scenes. I could not see the details in the dim candlelight, but standing as a group, even in the dark, the seemed like ancient warriors from another era and place.

The odd circumstances of this meeting did not perturb him; he seemed perfectly at ease, yet I felt very anxious. I sensed something was about to happen but at the time, I had no idea I was about to be the centerpiece of a sacred ritual which was enacted only on the most momentous occasions. It is rare that a coven initiates a new member or celebrates a betrothal.

Tonight, we were celebrating _twice_.

Esme held in her arms a robe of the most exquisite white silk and she enveloped me in its delicate folds. A magnificent bird, embroidered in red and gold emblazoned the shoulders.

"Come Bella," she cooed softly, taking my arm Alice and Rose led me away a few steps and helped me undress with speed. When I was dressed, Esme soothed my anxiety of my face with a simple caress and she began answering my questions before I even saw the embroidery.

"I gave you the guardian of the phoenix, Bella. It is a talisman of protection for your changing."

Taking particular care arranging the luscious folds, she smiled with pride at the ruby and gold feathers spread in wings across the whole of the back of the robe. A smile of pride, an emotion Esme rarely displayed, washed over her features; she was pleased with the artistry she'd created with such care. "…the red of course is the miracle of your blood is running even now among us... you are more than precious, Bella. And of course, here are the butterflies of your transformation. On the breast, is your flower, can you guess?"

My smile sparked with instant recognition. Freesia…

She nodded, knowing I knew. "I think it is perfect for you..." she said, with a tinge of concern, offering a graceful escape, "I do hope you like it."

In a flash of intuition, I knew that Esme had lovingly made this gown just for me. She smiled again knowing that I understood that she had painstakingly created this masterpiece in anticipation of this very moment.

"How did you know, Esme?" she murmured admiring the intricate hand work which surely took thousands of hours of labor even with 24 hours available in every day.

Alice replied, "We have always known, Bella—since _before_ the very first day."

Once the robe was in place, she constructed the obi, the wide sash tied tightly at the waist which held the gown in place; "…it is a symbol of the binding that ties us together; how we are intricately woven like the obi. In our bond, we are strong, balanced, and unified."

Though it would take hours of close inspection to examine the mythology of the details of the embroidery, and to discover the symbolic meanings the elements for the individual members of the family, the colors selection was easy to understand.

"My essence is to the natural world, the harmony in Mother Earth, and the nurturing power of her maternal love," she said. "So, I am green, you see?"

The choice could not have been better suited to Esme. Carlisle's color was blue, representing the depth of both the sea and the sky, and symbolized his wisdom, faith in the truth, and sincerity. There could be no doubt that Alice's sunshine yellow robe reflected her exuberant spirit, the energetic glow boundless enthusiasm, and her fierce dedication. Equally appropriate was the scarlet that spoke of Jasper's connection to the fire of his blood, his courage in the face of danger and the intensity of his capacity to love.

As I listened intently to Esme, I was amazed at how well the colors each captured the wearer and how the partners seemed to complement each other. Orange, the color of harvest and abundance, absolutely belonged to Emmett, even before she told me it was associated with the strength and endurance. Rosalie was regal in her purple combining the stability of blue with the energy of red it symbolized the adoration of her radiant beauty, power, and the extravagance of luxury, fierce independence, and magic

I smiled to realize only the color black remained and there was only one Cullen left to dress. Black which represents formality, mystery, and elegance; it is a duality of nature, as it brings symbols of death and grief as well as prestige and power. There could be no other color to express Edward's being.

I learned later that the robes were presented only at the time of commitment to the coven and although technically it could be thought of as premature for me to be accepted as I had not yet made the change, it was unanimously decided that this fact was inconsequential. I belonged to them whether or not I was one of them.

I wept when Alice told me.

But at the time, I was overwhelmed by the depth of symbols and of the richness of the family rite that I stumbled upon, been welcomed to join, and now, into which I am ready to belong. I could not express myself, jumbled emotions bouncing into one another and my poor human mind, limited in scope in so many ways, struggled to keep up. I wanted to breathe it all in and hold it captive so I would not miss a nuance of meaning.

"Esme," I whispered and she opened her lovely golden eyes to me. I realized just then how infrequently I had ever exchanged, ever looked into her eyes—I am sure she never wanted me to see her thirst. I hardly ever thought about Esme in that way—as a creature with thirst.

"… how can I tell you how much I am grateful that you take care of me in this and so many ways?" She smiled as memories flooded her with the moments we had found together.

"I love you, Esme." My voice, swimming with emotion did not waiver.

"Oh sweet Bella," she whispered as she trembled in our embrace. "…you are mine in every way. You are the daughter I dreamed of so long ago and you always will be my daughter."

Carlisle's warm and resonant voice broke the silence of the night unfolding around me like a blossoming flower, floating aloft in the fog and washed by the dappled light of the moon.

"We meet here this night, in the field of our fathers, to acknowledge, celebrate, and bless the sacred union of Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Masen Cullen on the occasion of their betrothal. It is good that we make this time, in this sacred place, to acknowledge also the admittance of one to our fraternal circle and to invite her to the initiation of our circle of light."

"We come to honor infinite mystery of the eternal union we share. To remind us of our oneness and the bond that connects us."

"We come in thanksgiving to celebrate the many blessings of Isabella in our lives. We offer ourselves as caretakers for Isabella's spirit on her journey of initiation to our way of life. As we set aside ourselves in this time of prayer, joy, and thanksgiving, we clothe ourselves in ceremonial garments. We are each a part of the light, a part of the one, and our energetic natures combine in the mystery of a circle of light. Each of us has brought the energy of color to the circle, each feeding into the unity of our singularity…and now, there is Isabella who makes our wheel of light complete."

Carlisle's words filled me with surprise and wonder. As if on cue, his speech seemed to directly answer my question. "Isabella Swan, whose countenance could only speak of one color is the universe, our dearest Bella, you are the color of innocence, faith and goodness. You are the light of the world brought home to us, a hope for the future, an expression of perfection and purity in the human condition that we had not dreamed to find in our existence. You are an embodiment of divine grace and we are all changed by your very presence here among us."

Tears rushed to my eyes and no human power could contain them.

"Isabella may your robe be a sign of your everlasting and eternal essence. May it express your essential nature in its symbols we your family see your soul. Wear it as a symbol your place in our sacred circle and as a sign of our bond."

Carlisle offered his hand to me, his glorious smile glowing with love, as he melted my heart with his words. "We have waited for you, Bella. Now and forever, we rejoice that you are here."

Esme offered her hand to Edward, beaming with a bittersweet smile befitting the mother of the groom. They lead us to the center of the tight circle surrounding us. Edward dressed in his black silk kimono and white obi was bubbling with anticipation. He stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders. He squeezed lightly against the tension creeping up my neck as I confronted the unknowns of my future: marriage and vampires. I shrugged and kissed his fingers acknowledging his massaging caress; but I was too intent on reading the faces of the loving family that surrounded us to speak.

I scanned their beautiful faces, hoping to find a hint of emotion in their expression. With the exception of Rosalie, who zealously argued her opposition to my choice to become like them but who had in recent days begun to come around to accept me, I absolutely understood that I was welcomed and I was wanted among them.

"My children, sweet Isabella and dear Edward, the journeys you have made, fraught with peril of every incarnation, have brought you to this moment and this experience has instilled in you the courage to look out into the unknown to dream together of a future to share in partnership. It has been our joy to watch your love has grown in you both and to witness how you have each grown in your love. We marvel at the resiliency of your bond—a connection made so quickly, so absolutely, and so organically _human_."

He grinned at me with a sly wink, as if we shared a private joke. In the presence of the Cullen's the word was always a complement. I blushed at the idea of our secret communication and I wondered if Carlisle was hiding a little gift of clairvoyance of his own.

Esme stepped forward with a long silk ribbon draped in her fingers like a river, it danced in the wind as if it were alive. She took our entwined hands into hers and laid the ribbon down on my wrist, twirling it softly around us tying us together. Our clasped hands, extended, united, exposed, and supported equally by the strength we formed together seemed to float effortlessly in the air.

"This binding is an ancient custom that forever binds the hearts of the beloved. From this day, may your union bring you peace." She said. "We ask for blessings to shower down from the heavens and that in a darkened world the light of your love, a miracle in of itself, the pure love you share will be a beacon, a gift of light and healing to the entire world."

"Isabella, in your love for this man, might he find in himself a greater sense of who he is meant to be, so he may accept himself, and embrace who he shall become, and thus be healed and made strong by your love." Esme smiled with joy and hugged me tight to her breast.

"And so it is with you, my son," she said, cupping his cheek in her palm. He kissed her fingers tenderly and she trembled with emotion. "You are asked to love this woman so she may see she is created in perfection, beautiful, brave, and true, so that the entire world may be blessed by her power and presence. May she forever find peace in your arms and knowledge that there is one on whose love she can depend forever!"

It seemed as if the wind itself stirred thoughts in my head in an instant and I once again floated in the sea of enormity that was this most emotional moment of my life. I had almost forgotten how our wedding signaled that my changing was imminent.

"Are you ready, Bella? This is where we jump over the broom!" Laid at our feet was an ancient broom; no doubt it was a family heirloom. He laughed at the look at my face which must have been somewhere between concern and disbelief.

"When you jump, Bella, make a wish." Esme whispered, "It marks your power together to overcome all obstacles."

"Are you ready, Bella?" he said, his eyes twinkling with delight.

"Oh, I'd better not twist my ankle!" Every one snickered and cheered all the louder when I succeeded without incident.

Rose and Alice danced around us tossing rose petals in the air when I made it without accident.

"May the angels dance between you and rejoice in your love so that all the world may be blessed hereby your example," Alice cried, her musical voice echoing off every drop of dew.

"May we who gather here today nurture this young love as it blossoms in the circle of light that surrounds them in preparation for the day of their wedding." Rose smiled at me and I blinked twice thinking it was a mirage. She made a face and I knew she really meant every word.

"May we all here gathered tonight recall the day of our union in the mystery of mating and in witnessing the birth of this mating we recall and rededicate ourselves to this glorious institution" Carlisle smiled at Esme whose face lit up with love as he gazed into her eyes before he addressed us all.

"We pledge to journey with you as you commit before this family that from this moment you will live as one."

My attention snapped to stare at him wondering if I had heard correctly. "Oh my God!" I whispered, in disbelief. "Are we married now?"

"Yes, we are, my love," his kiss was soft and inviting. "…in so many ways."

In a moment, a hush descended as if something had passed overhead without my notice.

"Commitment to vow is central to our living, Isabella," Carlisle said, "… and fundamental to our survival both as individuals, married partners and as a family unit. So, in preparation for your marriage union we commemorate here tonight yet another vow of dedication. We offer you Isabella a solemn vow of commitment as an equal member of our society."

He turned to me with a solemn face.

"Isabella Marie Swan, is it your intention to seek membership in the fellowship of our coven?"

It is not that I wasn't prepared for the question, but it was certainly a surprise, and not for the obvious reasons. I suspected that there must be some formal vow made to become a member of the coven. Their living together in harmony with the principles Carlisle had established demanded it. But after all that we had experienced together, the many trials that forever bound us one to another, this was a question I never expected to be formally asked. I had made my feelings known long ago. Yet, in the context of the ritual that was unfolding, I understood that it was vital to the ceremony.

"Bella...?" Edward prompted me to respond in my own words, whispering, "Just say yes…"

Swallowing the cascading emotions threatening to disrupt my breath and steal my voice, I summoned all my attention to respond intelligibly. I had not formally prepared and I worried that my response would be adequate, but preparation was not needed. My reply was formed intuitively, I guess because the words flowed from me without hesitation.

"In _our_ family," I said, turning to face each one surrounding me. "…here I have found my beloved, my destiny, and I have discovered a home like no other I could have imagined. It is my only wish to be accepted as a part of your family and to dedicate myself to you," I said, my voice ripe with conviction and affection.

There faces each reflected the same swell of emotion. If there were tears, they would have fallen.

Carlisle glimmered in the moonlight as she emerged from a cloud and the lamps hissed softly as the fires burned.

"Isabella Marie Swan is it your intention to bring your spirit to our fraternity as an equal partner, to abide by the principles we have divined to keep from harm and to protect our way of being above all things? The vow of secrecy is primary to our safety. To jeopardize even in the simplest inadvertent slip is to endanger the family and our way of life. Against this we much protect ourselves above all. Are you prepared to accept this responsibility?"

"I am." I felt myself standing tall, confident and assured in my promise.

"Very well, Bella." Carlisle said glowing with happy resignation.

"Cradled in light, hope, and faith you begin now your journey as an initiate to the society of our fellowship."

Edward drew me closer to him, and whispered softly from behind me.

"Don't be afraid."

I turned to face him, but was met with resistance from his firm hand. Before I could react, a white silk blindfold blocked my view. Startled and confused I was not afraid, but it was very disorienting to be thrust into the darkness. I felt Edward's hands slip away leaving me in alone and exposed. In physical separation from him, I felt suddenly self conscious and slightly embarrassed by the intense gaze of so many eyes on me.

"Stand forth, Isabella Swan," Carlisle's voice called me into the circle and with tentative blind steps I turned toward his voice. My hands extended in front of me, stepping more boldly in blindness, and I found his welcoming and familiar hand waiting to receive me.

"As you prepare to enter our world you will encounter obstacles and challenges that will be true trials of your resolve. Draw strength from those who come before. Rely on those who endeavor to guide you."

A strange sensation devoured by confidence. I felt the earth spinning below my feet and I worried that I was going to faint. I began to feel constrained in my arms and my legs. Suddenly, I could not move my hands, my arms, and then my legs. The air swirled around me with their scents mixing together. I was dizzy from the feeling that I struggled to identify.

In darkness, my heart raced with the natural adrenaline response that was overtaking my body. I suffered two fears—I knew I was protected and surrounded by the ones I loved and trusted, yet I was still afraid; did that mean I didn't really trust them? And if I didn't trust them, how could I ever become an equal among them?

Just as he spoke, I realized: I was being bound.

"We bind your hands, as a sign of your submission to the collective will. We bind your legs to root you to our path. We bind your body to bring you to your inner sanctum; your spirit guide within you will protect and guide you on the journey."

With a gentle nudge, familiar hands were at my waist to lead me around the circle. Soon, many cool fingers are lightly touching me from every angle directing my way in safety.

"We come to ask blessings for you from the one source of power to illuminate your path as you bond your life with ours. Rely on those who have come before. Draw on their wisdom."

Suddenly, I knew then that when I faltered, they would be there to support me and set me back on track.

"Bella, know that although troubles and challenges will blind you in struggle and fear, you will not bear these trials alone. You are born into a family, a net, a web of strength, where no one is alone."

Without any special reference to anchor me, I was completely lost disoriented by the constant movement. My head began to spin. The unexpected warning brought a pang of anxiety.

Something was about to happen.

My body continued to fold in upon itself, wrapped in a cocoon, my knees drawn close to my face; a fetal position, yet, my body did not touch the ground. Even though I had not the freedom of movement, constricted as I was by the boundaries of my silken egg, I was buoyant, floating in midair as effortlessly as a feather in the wind because I was supported by my family.

"May you always remember that in our vow you are surrounded by helping hands to help you navigate the unknown?"

I felt the rhythm of his cool breath washing over me and Jasper's balm for tranquility as I rested, suspended in the safety of their supportive touch. What was only a moment ago a posture of fear and panic was now the deepest peace I had ever experienced.

"…this is what it must be like to be in the womb..." I whispered to myself knowing I was sharing my thought with everyone.

"We ask for blessings to shower upon you to protect and guide you; for strength and wisdom, patience and grace." I recognized Esme's touch on my forehead.

"Rooted in truth we join our hearts with yours: you are loved and you are cared for." Alice's hand on my breast, tiny and soft, touched my heart with love.

"As a family of individuals we have chosen to pledge our fidelity to each other and vow to abide by the governing principles that guide our family."

I understood why Carlisle's language sounded more than just formal: this was a sacred ritual. A ritual reserved for bringing a newborn into the coven-an initiation?

"By your presence, Bella and your unconditional acceptance of our unique fraternity and its precepts, and your dedication to protect us from harm, we rejoice in the knowledge that with your joining, our family circle is complete."

"Soon, the day may come when you will enter into this circle on another level, and we will journey with you wherever it may lead, and then joyfully welcome you home to us once again; but," he paused, "… our love for you, our allegiance to you and our collective vow to protect your eternal life, the pure white light, a symbol of the love which envelops you now at this moment will never leave you for all the rest of your days. That is our sworn pledge of fidelity to you."

"And we ask you, Sacred Mother Earth," Esme called out bravely into the night, "… may the blessing of the new born rain upon your daughter Isabella and by her entrance into our world that a mantle of peace might embrace this family in her making."

My feet touched down on the ground just as the scarf slipped away, revealing the topaz eyes that I have memorized. He is so beautiful.

"You enter our world a new creation, Isabella." Carlisle whispered, "We welcome you dear child to the mystical union of our souls. We have awaited you. We rejoice that you are here."

My heart wanted to explode. I have never experienced such a public and meaningful declaration of relationship and love. Magically, the candles danced with a heavenly glow illuminating the loving embrace of the family that I have been destined to find, to love, and to protect. I belonged here among these remarkable people.

"From ancient times a ritual kiss of fidelity conferred on the lips united communities with an expression of sharing not only of our selves, but in the greater spirit that unites us. We offer you now Bella, an expression of our connection. With this kiss we bind ourselves as one sacred circle of love."

The lights flickered gently as they came closer, the circle of light tightening around me who was their initiate, their daughter, sister, and bride. I was not afraid to be so surrounded by these people, not creatures, but human people who have brought me into their trust, their lives, and their love.

Esme was the first to kiss me, touching my face with motherly affection, her eyes squinting with tears that would not form. "Bella," she murmured, "you are so very loved by all you touch, but we are especially blessed to have you love us."

Carlisle opened his arms to me and I rushed into his embrace. He held me close and I was filled with the memories of finding safety in his arms that have nursed me and made me whole so many times. He looked into my eyes with such love I thought I would crumble and holding my shoulders he kissed me gently on the forehead saying, "You can never know what you mean to me, Bella," his voice trembled with emotion I didn't expect to see. "I never dreamed God would lend me a human child. I will ever hold as my own."

I gasped as the tears burst through his words.

Jasper approached me cautiously. Perhaps he wished to erase the past, or maybe he worried that I was afraid of him, but he had no cause for such thoughts. He bent low to whisper in my ear

"Bella, I…" his voice broke and a pained expression cried out his regrets and shame and the words he held would not be shared. When he kissed me, I reached for him and held him close.

"Jasper, you protected me in Arizona and that is the day I will never forget." He brushed my check gingerly as if a great burden had been lifted from him. He shrugged and smiled with embarrassment.

Alice kissed me without words; no pledge of love was needed between us. I hugged her tight, knowing she was crying inside.

Emmett jumped in to grab me with a crushing embrace that took my breath away and in midair his enthusiastic kiss on my lips took me by surprise by its tenderness. "Welcome aboard, kid!", he muttered playfully mussing my hair and tickling me to make me squeal; even now Emmett could not resist being a clown to push back the feelings that hid in his heart.

The giggles of his enthusiasm still lingering in the air, Rosalie touched my shoulder and I turned to face her. Unsure what to expect she toppled my defenses and when her smile radiated such warmth I was astonished. Without hesitation and with genuine affection she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I was so moved with emotion, tears welling in my eyes, I felt my weight transfer to her strong embrace and she lifted me just off the ground.

"Oh, Bella, don't cry…"she giggled. I thought my knees would fail but she was holding me upright and then she whispered, "You must know that I care about you, Bella. I have always wanted you the have the very best life that you can have, that's all—because you deserve it." She released her embrace and looking square in my eyes, she kissed me briefly on the lips. "But seeing how you made my brother so alive, I am glad that you have chosen to be with us. We love you."

I don't think any one of the Cullen's could hide their surprise at her expression of love towards me—Edward not the least of all.

In the center of my family's circle, the clouds fading into nothingness and the starlight danced above our heads and reflecting off the river and the grass the field was suddenly illuminated and my loving family sparkled for me.

I felt familiar cool hands at my waist, turning me to face him. His dazzling eyes peered into my soul in a sacred connection deeper thank I could have imagined.

"You belong to all of us, Bella. And we belong to you." His sweet kiss on my lips, his breath in me and mine in his, sealed this moment in my memory for eternity.

The exuberance of conclusion washed over us, bubbling with the vow and life that we had shaken loose tonight in this field of green, wet with dew. The clouds parted, as if to open the heavens to us, and a happy moon shone down. They sparkled for me in the light and the light reflected off the grass in a show of light.

In the arms of this loving family and with my Edward at my side I had no doubt of my choice and we all knew I would fulfill that choice.

Never again would I fear being abandoned. I belong.

I have found myself.

I am home. I am forever part of the circle of light that is the Cullen family. It is my destiny.

I am forever blessed.

* * *

A/N so how about that for an engagement party, hah? Oh and it's only the beginning. What is Edward going to do next? Will Bella wear white? Will Renee start a war? Tune in next time....

Or send me some sugar and I'll send you a hint!


	5. June 19 22:30 Speed part 1

Chapter 2.0 Speed (Part 1: Porsche)

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

William Congreve

* * *

"Don't be mad at Edward, okay?" she said as she gripped the leather steering wheel a little too tightly. "He was just trying to do the right thing."

"…how could you let him do this?" The shriek hurt my ears. Even Alice cringed, a little. Human voices sound shrill when yelling inside a Porsche.

"Just look at you being dramatic, Bella!" she said giggling. "I bet he heard _that_ across town!"

"You let him ruin the most perfect night of my life, Alice! How am I supposed to feel?" I growled with fury. I was officially pissed off at my perfect fiancé and it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Just wait till I get my hands on him!"

"…I pity the fool…" she muttered.

Alice didn't dare laugh at my empty threat. It might have been impossible for me to tear him limb from limb, but that mean I didn't want to hurt him.

Alice tried to calm me, but Edward deceived me and I was more than furious; I was insulted. I suspect they were all in on it, too. Strangely, there was no one in the house except Alice when I discovered Edward was missing.

When I realized what was going on I threatened to walk home. Begrudgingly, Alice agreed to drive me but before the engine started to warm up I suspected she planned to conscientiously obey the exacting 25 mph speed limit for the first time in her life. However, I was wrong. Nothing could keep her Manolo Blahnik's from abusing that leather accelerator pedal no matter how important the cause. For once in my life, I was thankful for her addiction to speed.

"Come on, Bella...you're just upset because you don't know what is happening and that is perfectly understandable." As the purr of the engine met the squeal of tires hitting the road at high speed, Alice chided me. "…you'll feel better when you know…"

"The question is why don't you know, Alice?" I hissed aloud. I was being more sarcastic than was good for me in this situation. Insulting a vampire is never a good idea, but throwing her weaknesses in her face while speeding along at 100 mph is just plain stupid.

"You know how it works, Bella." She glared at me losing her patience. Her words were harsh, but after a cleansing breath of peacemaking, she sighed, releasing the tension that was building like a charge, and she smiled weakly, "Try not to worry, honey. When I know something… you will know. I promise. Just be patient."

She was right of course…Alice is always right about such things, especially where Edward was concerned. His sense of morality, tied up in expectations of a time long gone, were a part of his being and no matter how many Eagles songs he sang he would always be that boy. You would think I had figured that out by now and I should be more understanding about our differences.

However, in my defense there is nothing vaguely _understandable_ or moral about this situation: Edward snuck out of the house without me to go talk to my father about…on the night of our engagement. Given our history and my father's desire to see me with anyone but my vampire boyfriend I was sure we were driving into a massacre.

I shuttered with the memory of another yellow Porsche…

The ride was silent, Bella seething in her snit of supposed injustice and muted by the fear that lay just beneath her skin and Alice pondering the best path to illuminating the error of her ways.

"Listen here, missy," the pixie poked me with a rigid finger, "Edward sincerely believes with all his being that is it _morally_ ___wrong_ for you two to be engaged without first asking Charlie."

I knew she had chosen her words very carefully and I sensed she defended Edward, not out of obligation, but because she agreed with him. The wet road hissed against hot silence in the cabin and against the low carriage of the car speeding down the highway on the way to Charlie's house.

"Then why did didn't he ask Charlie first, Alice?" I grumbled in a huff.

"Because you make him completely crazy, Bella and he can't think straight!" She sighed and smiled that wise smile of hers. "… and that you've finally decided to accept… he's screwed up the timing thing, and he has to act fast. Can't you see that?" Diminutive stature did not limit her assertive nature; in fact, it seemed only to strengthen her resolve. Her forthrightness was almost as fierce as her loyalty. "Someday you will see how such traditions are not all Hallmark moments, Bella. They have a real purpose."

_"Thanks Alice," I groaned with contempt, "at least you didn't say, "You will understand it when you grow up..."_

"Bella, please, don't pretend this is a surprise to you, "she laughed, barely shrouding agitation." …and I thought you were very intuitive—for a _human_?"

Her snide smirk punctuated the obvious. I was deluding myself. I knew he would do this. From the moment, I first saw his mother's ring I knew what would happen. In the back of my mind I accepted he would want to see my dad, eventually, have a quaint little sit down, but not like this...sneaking out and without me.

Logically, it fit that he would desire to fulfill this old fashioned and honorable, if sexist, unnecessary, and absolutely antiquated tradition. I understood that part. I just did not want to think about it. The very idea of Edward and Charlie sitting at the kitchen table to discuss our relationship was terrifying. It was probably better for my mental health to pretend it would not happen and so I put it out of my mind, laughing at the impossibility of such a meeting. Living in denial was safer than imagining what would happen if Edward actually talked to Charlie and asked for my hand in marriage.

"Okay, Alice," I sighed, conceding, "You are right. I should have known he would want to ask Charlie, but I didn't think he would go behind my back!"

I hoped I could at least guilt her into some support...after all...secrets have to be bad for a marriage, right? At least, they had to be bad for an engagement...less than one day old!

"Actually, when you really think about it..." Her willowy delivery was sickening. "It's very _romantic_..."

It was instantly clear to me that Alice's dedication to the cause was emerging. If she thought this was _romantic_ there is no hope of winning this argument. In the name of white lace and roses, Alice would fight with every weapon in her arsenal. Her lilting melody and dreamy sighs were usually infectious, but I resisted her power. I rolled my eyes in disgust unwilling to play along. The melodrama of romance is Alice's world; however, this tactic would never win me over, not tonight. She was fighting dirty.

"If you knew he was planning to talk to Charlie... would you have let him go all alone—if that is what he wanted to do?"

I was angry, but cracks in my armor threatened my resolve.

"Let me spell it out for you, little sister...if he had told you he wanted to do this...and you told him you didn't want him to go without you...would you have let him go just because it was so important to _him_? Even if you knew it would make you nuts?"

"You are not playing fair, Alice..." I protested, but I knew it was foolish to believe I could change her mind, just as it was foolish to believe Edward would not go to see Charlie. The obvious is always painful. Sometimes I am sick and tired of how often Alice succeeds in reminding me I am very young and very stupid.

"Be honest with yourself, if you can't be honest with me, Bella. Would you _really_ have tried to stop him?"

"Well, Alice, when you put it like _that_..." A heavy sigh announced my doubts like a bell.

"No, you _wouldn't_," she pronounced each word triumphantly, "… because you love him and trust him enough to know he will only do what is the best for you both. Maybe he snuck away because he knew this little meeting would drive you nuts and he wanted to spare you that grief?" What do you think about that, Bella?" Alice wanted to gloat but she restrained herself. I had to hand it to her. She was thinking about my feelings as she humiliated me.

"Now," she poised herself to go for the kill, forcing my submission into the open, like a lioness cornering her prey. "Don't you think it is _admirable_ that Edward is going to face Charlie and deal the hard questions that he will have about you two?

Alice could stand up very tall for a pixie when she was scoring points in debate.

Skillfully manipulating the discussion to her favor, she succeeded in changing the subject from my dented pride to Edward's noble character. Now that I accepted, I was wrong I did not realize how bad I would feel about being mad at Edward.

"Yes, I suppose that is true." I whined in defeat. "…sneaking around, Alice?" Now I was starring in the role of the unfairly wronged fiancée, and I dramatically demanded justice. "Are we going to start having secrets now?" I said, outstretching my arms for sympathy. There was not much room for grand gestures in a Porsche, but it was better than nothing. All's fair in love and melodrama. I could be drama queen when I wanted to; I just was not very good at it.

Nonplused, Alice smiled a devilish pixie grin, and cooed, "Oh, but of _course_—there will be lots and lots of secrets, Bella! Secrets and surprises will abound, my darling. You'll see!" She raised her eyebrows to unnatural heights and she mewed mischievously, and nodding like a bobble head doll. Her smirk finalized the case. She had won. _Again_.

I closed my eyes very tightly, gritted my teeth, and folded my arms firmly to my chest. This conversation was over. I looked out the window at the trees blurring past us. There was no point to talk. Her voice was chiming in my head relentlessly, "You lose Bella. _Again_."

But she wasn't nearly finished humbling me. "Now, if you really want to worry about something," she said, shifting in her seat, changing her grip on the leather wheel, her taut fingers showing a disquieting concern she was hiding. "Just think about what's going to happen if Charlie doesn't give him the answer he is looking for?"

My heart stopped. My face locked up frozen in place and tears welled in my eyes so fast I couldn't hide them from her. Swallowing hard I found the courage to ask the painful question burning a hole in my heart.

"Is that what you see, Alice?" The whisper echoed in the tiny compartment.

"It's Charlie's decision, Bella, and he doesn't know he has to make it yet," she smiled maternally, as if reassuring a disobedient child, patting my immobilized arm gingerly. "I doubt it will be entirely smooth sailing, but I'm not worried because our boy is gonna to step up and meet Charlie on his terms. And that might not be so easy, all things considered...but try not to worry. Edward is very smart. And Charlie is very fair. They both want the same things for you really: safety and happiness, college education, fat bank book, interesting career, new car...better clothes...." She laughed at her own joke, but I could only smile with half my heart through my tears. "Look, don't cry, please. I am not sure exactly how it is going, but in the end I doubt that Charlie will refuse Edward?"

I would have done just about anything to have a sign that everything would turn out all right, that in the big meeting between the two loves of my life: my soul mate and soon-to-be-husband and my dad they could find compromise. Charlie will be in shock after the news that his only daughter is getting married just weeks after graduation from high school. The fact that my man just happens to be a vampire should not have been an issue.

Maybe it would have been easier to deal with than being a leper...in my father's eyes.


	6. June 21 22:30 Speed Part 2

_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. And now...on with the show._

_AN/Summary: On the other side of town, a boy is waiting...to ask the hardest question in all the world....well, next to "Will you marry me?"_

* * *

Chapter 2.0 Speed (Part 2): Volvo

* * *

All the arguing in the world will not stay the moon.

Louis Simpson

* * *

As the yellow Porsche revved around the mountain roads outside Forks, Edward's silver Volvo rolled silently into a brick driveway across town. Edward grumbled and rolled his eyes, remembering how often Isabella had chastised him for habitually reaching that very spot all too soon. For the first time, he understood what she meant.

"Why did you drive so damn fast, Edward? He muttered to himself.

When Bella actually agreed to wear his engagement ring he knew any delay to ask Charlie for his blessing rendered the entire gesture irrelevant for coming too far after-the-fact. There was no time to lose-it had to be done, and it had to be done tonight because when his sweet fiancé discovered he was here on this clandestine errand he would never get a second chance.

Truthfully, Edward genuinely needed Charlie's blessing, not just for propriety's sake, but also for his own.

Edward was willing to do whatever it took, even to endure the sharp interrogation Charlie would no doubt impress on him. Ready to live with the angst and anticipation waiting for his response, he would gladly endure it, just so that he could feel he had repaired his relationship with his love's father. Above all Edward sought his approval that he had acted honorably with the grace and humility of a gentleman. Maybe it was an antiquated sentiment in the modern world but approval by Charlie was nonetheless absolutely necessary for Edward. As much as he wanted to make Isabella his bride with absolute attention to propriety, he was not at all eager to face Charlie. Yet, his sense of honor demanded it. He needed to prove his worth to be Bella's provider and protector. Most of all, he did not want to make Bella choose between a love of a father and a love of a husband.

"I hope it helps to be bullet proof," he chuckled to himself, thinking of Bella's wisecrack in the meadow hours ago when she demanded her ring and prophesized about telling her father about our engagement.

Sometimes Charlie's thoughts were so personally painful Edward wished he could relinquish his clairvoyant gift. The Volvo's heavy steel driver's door opened silently; the impeccable seal releasing a sigh of air pressure that was virtually masked by the sounds of the forest teeming with life but it closed with a muffled thump. Chief Swan's hyper-vigilant senses barely registered this immediately identifiable sound. He had heard it so many times before it was as if it didn't exist, just a part of the wind in the trees or the birds in the air. On the surface, it appeared to be a night just like any other...but that was hardly the case.

Fears churned in his head. There was no denying the less-than-stellar track record Edward had earned in Charlie's eyes. Those facts, which always cause him to shrink in shame, will always be part of Charlie's assessment of his relationship with Bella and his personal assessment of Edward's character. He cringed with embarrassment to think of how many times and in how many ways his existence had put her in danger and how many times caused Bella emotional and physical pain.

The eager groom stood like a cement lawn ornament bathing in the eerie yellow light cast by ESPN's flickering images which seeped though the living room's curtains and out onto the grass. Edward's palms tingled and he ran them along his jeans, as if they would be sweating, and he smirked knowing he would be swimming in perspiration…if he could.

"Come on, Cullen,_" _he muttered, coaching himself_, "Bella said 'yes', remember…?"_ The vision of her face, blushing in his arms, rolling the grass reminded him why he was here. Rocking on his heels building momentum like a pole-vaulter approaching an insurmountable height, he took a breath and a step.

_"…if you did that... you can do this!"_

"...Bella said yes...." Impelled by the vision of his bride wearing his ring, he took three silent strides across the lawn. In a wink, he was simultaneously knocking on and opening the front door.

"Anybody home?"

* * *

It was no surprise to find Charlie reclined on the couch on game nights, the satellite remote in one hand and open lid of the pizza box dangling off the coffee table. It was his usual posture on game nights. Half an hour before any contest you could find him there shooting down the commentator's analysis and cussing at the announcer for getting the stats all wrong. In all his years, Edward had never encountered anyone who knew as much about the teams the players, or the history of America's favorite pastime. It was a passion he hoped one day that they could share.

Bella believed all those nights spent alone in this house after Renee left fueled his connection to his couch in general and to TV sports in particular. As a result, his dedication to all couch potato spectator sports bordered on addiction. There is nothing like the constant borage of 24/7 sports channels to guarantee a person to always have something to talk about without saying anything at all.

Baseball, with its especially long season, multiple leagues, and variety of teams, and delightfully intricate and esoteric statistics was his very best friend who did not ask embarrassing questions about his love life or future prospects. Paradise 7 days a week nine months a year…and then there was basketball…

Most of all, baseball never let him down—although it often made him crazy.

"…freaking cry baby…" he shouted, "… if you make more than $10 million bucks and you are hitting .210…you _deserve_ to be on the worst players list!" , you freaking cry baby…," he shouted, heckling the Mariners habitually suffered was always personal to Charlie and he kicked the box closed with a huff.

Since there was plenty of time before wrap up shows and the game between the Diamond Backs and the Dodgers just ended in the hometown defeat, a disgusted if rabid fan in Forks Washington was channel surfing between satellite feeds of the other games in both leagues.

"Anybody home?" Edward called, from behind the half-opened front door.

He knew the voice he heard was not _her _voice, but asking was a polite reflex. "That you, Bella?" he called, rolling off the couch to find Edward leaning sheepishly against the doorframe. "Oh, Edward," he mumbled with an obvious tinge of disappointment., " ...it's only you..."

Before Edward could take a step toward the couch and after this unexpected entrance, the Chief's mind lit up. Within a split second, he was calculating the strangeness of this moment and he realized how he had screwed up in the undignified greeting he had just offered his daughter's…boyfriend.

Beneath the sting of shame, he shortly felt in his faux pas, he was sorry. Charlie could not help automatically thinking how many times an unexpected knock on the door or a phone call in the night signaled trouble for Bella. These situations always included Edward Cullen. The strangeness of all those moments converged in his memory unconsciously as if Edward's sins against her were indelible stains on his character.

With highly skilled poker-faced caution and vainly trying to hide with professional precision his growing concern, he spoke falteringly. Where's Bella?"

His mind raced with the catastrophic possibilities. ___"Is she hurt? Did you hurt her—again?" I will kill you this time you little bastard…I don't care what she thinks."_

These thoughts were deadly body blows to Edward's confidence. More than fire, more than thundering wolves intent on destruction, raving newborn vampire armies, Charlie's distrust could destroy Edward's ability to focus. Charlie would always associate him with danger. He had earned that much. How many times over the last two years, Charlie's worst fears were realized because of his daughter's relationship with him.

"I hope I didn't startle you, Chief Swan, I think the door just opened itself."

His awkward chuckle fell flat, as Charlie looked him over with a critical eye. Under the power of his gaze, Edward squirmed as any normal teen would when approached the Chief of Police who had every reason to despise him.

"Bella? Edward?" Impatience laced his words with emotional venom. "Where is she, Edward?"

"Oh!" Gee, I'm sorry," he barked awkwardly, "You must think…Bella! Don't worry!" he said a little too quickly. "She's at home, at my house, I mean, with Alice." Not every word, weakened by a scoffing hand wave, was particularly believable. Edward was digging himself a hole. Everything is _good_. Really. Bella's just ___fine_. She is at home, with Alice. You see, I was in the neighborhood and I thought..."

"Oh, I see..." Charlie said, a little too colorlessly, "Sure…come in, Edward, there is some pizza left…its cold but it's Vinnie's."

"Sounds great…," he said, manufacturing a feeling of glee a teenage boy should feel for the invitation of the best 'za in the area.

___"...if she is fine, Edward, then what are you hiding?"_

Edward's ability to dazzle did not often work on Charlie, but efforts at reassurance, even if puzzling, were usually, if reluctantly, accepted. Charlie's poker face contrasted Edward's mask of a most reassuring smile. But were highly developed but subject to ineffectiveness where they were concerned.

___"He is not buying it__." _

_." _Edward itched with insecurity of a 17 year old, not the experience of a 100-year-old man. It wasn't particularly difficult to read Charlie's mind but it was an exercise for Edward that kept him on his toes. Twenty years of police work had trained Charlie to receive quick associative leaps in his thinking. This ability to quickly change direction of thought coupled with a predisposition for a keen intuition made Charlie an excellent silent sparring partner for Edward, but these same innate abilities which made Charlie a great cop also made him a potential threat and formidable enemy. If his curious nature was peeked, he well could start causing trouble for the family. Edward would never allow that to happen.

The awkward silence in the room was palpable. The TV blared but neither man paid it any attention. ___"...if she is fine, Edward, then why are you standing here looking like you are hiding something?"_ Edward could sense Charlie's mind constantly shifting gears as he wondered if the piece of the puzzle he was missing was just out of reach.

"Did you and Bella have an argument, Edward?" Charlie's tone was even and non -committal and he smiled in sympathy although it was only an act. There was no male bonding behind his question.

"Oh, no, no, not at all, sir!" He said, darting up straight in his chair, at attention." Edward returned the appropriate expression without conviction. "The girls were watching some chick flick that got so _tedious_, if you know what I mean...," he said, without missing a beat. He rolled his eyes in an attempt at secret male bonding.

"I decided to get some air and my car just seemed to drive itself over here…see what was going on. Is the game over already?"

Charlie quickly dissected this lame excuse, but still he played along. In a blink he deduced an unspoken but vital bit of information.

"…Bella doesn't know that you are here, hah?" his voice turned accusatory.

"No, not exactly, sir," Edward said flatly, annoyed at himself for being so careless and so easily giving away details unnecessarily.

"Right…" he said. Behind a well-crafted mask of nonchalance, Charlie's mind was working double time to explain why his palms were suddenly moist with anxiety. ___"_

___"Why would he sneak over here to see me? There has to be a reason. Something is wrong. Something is up. I know it."_ Charlie's mind paced, but Edward's unnatural advantage kept him a step ahead.

"It sure is strange," Looking over his shoulders to take in the room, Edward oozed that disarming polite charm which often set lesser humans at ease. "…that is, it is a little strange, for _me _anyway...my being _here_ without Bella, I mean. Even after all this time…we never seem to have time together… _alone_." Edward awkward laugh did him no good. "So, since "…Bella is with Alice..."

"Yeah, so you said—a tedious chick flick…which one? There are so many to choose from, _right_?" Charlie smiled at the repetition of this small detail.

"Oh that one about the bimbo who goes to Harvard Law…can't remember…" he attempted to falter lazily but he responded too quickly in reflex.

This behavior was a criminalist's dream. It could be an attempt to create an alibi. Charlie sat up in the couch with a start, piercing Edward with his eyes, hoping his intent gaze would compel him to dig into the lie just a little bit deeper. A classic interrogation technique, visual pressure could force a suspect to expose the very information he concealed.

___"It's just a matter of time, boy...like it or not, you will spill it..." __Charlie growled in his head.____ "… just not that good of a liar, kiddo...can see right through you…"_

Edward cringed at the thinly veiled a threat and sighed heavily to clear his head. Where he had hoped to disarm Charlie's tendency toward suspicion and catastrophic thinking and to preempt the rage he would show at the question he would pose that was not proving hard to accomplish. In that instant, Edward realized if he wanted Charlie's complete trust he had to be simply direct, even if it was utterly painful for both of them. Charlie had long commanded his respect. Her father's fierce protection kept her from hospitalization and brought her back from the brink of clinical depression after he would hurt her so deeply. Later, it was Charlie's cautious acceptance of Edward unequivocally demonstrated he respected her judgment and he showed he was open to Bella's choices even if he did not agree with them. Charlie was a good man in Edward's eyes, there was no denying that. He had to man-up and face him.

""...the truth of the matter is...sir," _he said. _Returning Charlie's steely gaze, Edward mustered every ounce of his courage to face the moment, "…for some time I have wanted to speak to you—in ___confidence_…"

_The Chief retreated to his safe place behind the steel mask hiding his feeling of dread. _

_"Oh?" He said, carefully metering out his voice. "…what do you want to talk about, Edward?"_

"I know that I do not have a spotless record in your eyes..."

Charlie's brow rose in a sarcastic mask, _"____yeah, no kidding..."_ he thought to himself." …and I accept all responsibility for the opinion you have formed. I have disappointed you in the past. What I did to Bella broke her heart. I am in wonder that she gave me a second chance…" Charlie's careful control was visibly crumbling under the stress of his memory and his adamant disagreement with his daughter.

"However, it is my hope that I have succeeded in reversing that opinion since my return." Edward never broke eye contact, seemingly unafraid and sincere. "I want to believe you see me to be an honorable person and...."

Charlie's anxiety grew intolerable as he hung on every formal word in the speech, his face reddening with rising anticipation, and his breathing increasingly labored, until finally, he could contain himself no more and he barked in a loud jarring voice. Charlie jumped to his feet, upsetting the end table, pizza box, TV remote and empty soda cans when flying.

"Jesus Christ, if you don't spit it out, I am going to have a goddamn stroke!" Charlie hung his head and whispered in resignation, covering his mouth with his hand to stem the tide of the words that rushed out of his mouth in a torrent. The question was so alien to Edward's understanding of the universe he never could have prepared for it.

The low rumble building in his chest rattled the pictures on the wall. The insinuation of impropriety was infuriating; Edward struggled to contain the rage threatening his control.

"No, sir!" He muttered under a steely glare.

"Thank God," Charlie muttered in genuine relief.

It was impossible to ignore the words that hung heavy in the air. A cold silence descended as the effect of his lack of mental censorship bloomed on him. Charlie shuttered, mortified to think about Bella's reaction when she found out what he had done tonight. His accusation meant he did not trust her, he did not believe she had told the truth about their relationship. and he had gravely insulted Edward to presume the worst.

___"What a mess I have made!" _Charlie admonished himself in despair hoping against hope it was within his power to dissipate the dark cloud of suspicion. "…I am a dinosaur…"

"Bella is absolutely _not… __pregnant_." Edward repeated softy, perhaps a little too emphatic in response as his emotion shifted from shock to anger that Charlie would draw such a dishonorable conclusion.

"Chief Swan," Edward battled his urge to scream. "Although what you are asking me is a very private matter that maybe would be better discussed with your daughter…" Edward's eyes pierced his sense of valor did not restrain him against making the dig.

"I assure you that this circumstance would not be possible because we have not been..."

"Edward, holy God, please…you don't have to say it," Charlie interrupted blurted out too quickly with a hand gesture that immediately to save them both from the embarrassment over the information which was about to be released. " I was way out of line there, Edward." Mumbling he was chagrined to admit the facts. "…you don't have to say it…I believe you…"

As the words cycled in his head, he was more and more ashamed. With genuine remorse, Charlie pleaded again, his tone lower and more penitent... More than anything, Charlie regretted being a police officer to the sexuality of his only child, but something told him every parent of a teen faces the same problem. "A father's mind can be...a terrible thing."

His brain froze with the sound of her name in the fear that she might find out about his repeated acts of stupidity where the details of her sexual experience were concerned. "A father's mind can be...a terrible thing."

"I didn't mean to insult you... or Isabella."

"None taken, sir." Given the circumstances, it is a perfectly understandable, yet, I assure you, unwarranted concern..."

"…"…she's gonna kill me, Edward…" he mumbled,, dipping his head to rub his buzz cut with the palm of his hand, a nervous habit, but he found no comfort.

"…probably…" Edward chuckled aloud and smiled in sympathy.

Eavesdropping on Charlie's internal struggle amused him because he understood they shared a desire to avoid at all costs the righteous indignation of a wrongly accused Isabella Swan! The smile was also realization that the declaration of their celibacy gave Edward a strategic advantage in this conversation. All embarrassment aside, this delicate and important information illustrated Edward and Bella's mutual and responsible commitment to each other.

"I do not plan to share this part of our conversation with Bella!" Edward dramatically shivered with crazed eyes to show he knew what a bad idea that would be. Their simultaneous laughter at their manly conspiracy perfectly ended this part of the discussion. "She'd kill me too!"

The smile was also realization that the declaration of teen celibacy gave Edward a strategic advantage in this conversation. All embarrassment aside, he needed to see that chastity was entirely a conscious choice.

"I'd really appreciate that, thanks." Charlie sighed and chuckled to himself, _"…and I guess I'd owe you a free pass…or six?"_

Unfortunately, Charlie's investigative mind found the relief short lived. His quick mind jumped back to the unexplained and unsettling situation-Edward's visit.

___"…so if she's not…what's with the mano-y-mano...?"_

The terror of the second worst possible explanation hit him. Bolting upright from his perch on the sofa, his body visibly stiffened in preparation for the terrible thought.

___"… you smug little bastard—you're leaving again…"_

Charlie resolved long ago he would never allow Bella to be destroyed again and no matter how embarrassing or painful it would be to confront him about what happened last year, Edward Cullen would not get off easily; he'd almost sent her to the psych ward. However, secretly he also wondered if discussing your daughter's sex life was any less painful than discussing her potential for mental instability. It was certainly a tight race.

Edward wanted to deflect Charlie before he went any further down this dead end path and he needed to bring the conversation back to where they left off, before these distractions. For a moment, Edward searched for a logical bridge to accomplish both objectives.

Unexpectedly, Charlie was the first to find a transition that made sense.

"Let's go to the kitchen—I need a beer."

* * *

Entirely preoccupied, the refrigerator door swung open a little too energetically and the bottles on the door rattled in alarm. The sound reminded him of tinkling bells and of the pet name he gave his baby the day she was born. Shame reappeared and he shook his head again in disbelief for his stupidity. From the back of the bottom shelf, he retrieved two cans and he absentmindedly offered Edward one, not hesitating to consider what could happen if the Chief of Police was found drinking with a minor. The ridiculousness of the offer was made Edward chuckle to himself.

Flopping into his usual place at the table, Charlie drank his beer very slowly. The ice cold liquid soothed his agitation, calming his breathing to a smooth rhythm. The extra time moments afforded him time to think. Edward silently waited in his habitual place at the table silently for some moments until one unresolved detail came to his mind.

"I imagine that pregnancy is a great fear for any father of a teen age girl with a serious ..._boyfriend_." He smirked at the word finding inadequately described his relationship to Bella, but _soul mate_ seemed to be a little unfair to spring on Charlie tonight. "It is only natural for a father to protect his daughter."

Charlie listened intently to his words but also concentrated on the voices screaming with embarrassment within his head. "Thank you for understanding, Edward."

"I will be honest with you though, _man to man_…" Edward's humor overshadowed the hint of sarcasm that lay barely masked. "… we have _both_ have _struggled_ with _intense_ feelings, but we have consciously chosen to be responsible in this above all things, and to remain chaste, in spite of the great temptation to do otherwise."

Charlie's eyes peeled back at this unexpected, unnecessary, and overtly honest admission.

"…but we choose to remain chaste until we are married."

"Not getting married just to get laid, right Edward?" Charlie snickered boyishly.

"Not consciously, anyway, sir," Edward smirked in response.

Horrified to be joking about sex, Charlie knocked back the last of the can in one large gulp. Sputtering, he stumbled his way to the sink to rinse the bottle for recycling, with his back turned to hide his mortal embarrassment at Edward's candor.

Focused intensely on the water swirling down the drain was a much-needed excuse not to turn around as he considered his stupidity.

_"I absolutely deserved that...,"_ _he conceded __softly, accepting the facts of life where his almost 19-year-old daughter was concerned. "…and I swear…"_ he muttered, with a long breathy sigh and much to Edward's secret delight, Charlie silently vowing unspeakable penalties if he ever was to approach the subject of Bella's sex life with anyone ever again.

Just as Charlie settled back into the chair, Edward once again felt fear building in his hollow chest.

___"...it's time to face the music."_

_H_e took a deep and unnecessary breath for courage. Charlie noticed and his head darted, altered by the sound.

"Chief Swan, sir, I love your daughter with a love that I would not have imagined possible. And in spite of everything I have done to dissuade her, I am afraid, that she feels the same way about me."Driven now by the sight of the prize that awaited him, Edward pressed on, only allowing Charlie enough time to glance to him, but not to speak. "I want nothing but to share with her all the experiences of life and to bring her happiness and security."

Charlie's eyes flashed with realization and his jaw drop open in disbelief.

_"____I am a complete moron..." _He held his breath and his face turned beet red with the effort.

"Chief Swan," Edward said, gathering steam. "I am here to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Edward's formal speech fresh from another time and place rang out joyfully in the little linoleum kitchen in Forks Washington.

"I want to share her life, to protect her, and to cherish her…_forever_." Edward trembled as the word affected him more deeply than he imagined. His vision of reality came grinding down to a slow motion facsimile.

___"Marriage is…" he__ chuckled under his breath,_ mindlessly wiped his brow of sweat that had instantly appeared when his blood pressure spiked.___ "…well_. ___"Marriage? Well, compared to pregnancy or a nervous breakdown...is that so bad?"_

Waiting patiently, stoic but struggling to remain disaffected by the sting of that disturbing remark, Edward was still as a stone. Although made in shock, it came from Charlie's subconscious and confirmed Edward's guilt over Bella's emotional breakdown would haunt him all the days of his life and beyond.

_"_Marriage, Edward…?" Charlie was entirely

"And what does Bella have to say about this?" He presented the question with the neutrality of a man who was accustomed to dealing in black and white facts and man who had become very adept to hiding his personal feelings.

"I have proposed to her and she has accepted, sir," Edward murmured softly, still wondering at that fact. Clearly, he was not alone in that wonderment. The father of the bride was so awash in anxiety even Edward's sympathy could not nudge him to respond.

"I imagine our engagement maybe not entirely unexpected, yet I know it must be a surprise, nonetheless coming so soon after graduation. I have to admit…I am a little surprised too."

Charlie sat perfectly still, but his disjointed anxieties thundered in Edward's head. Charlie was unable to respond.

___"…well, this is going to be very interesting..."__ Edward muttered, _as he prepared to offer the second half of the big announcement.

"It is our intention to marry in August, that is, before we leave for college."

Edward could hear Charlie perspiring as his heart pounded to a deafening roar in his chest but his mind was a hollow gulf, empty of any spark of thought. Carefully watching his eyes, Edward laid the last and final part of the proposal on the table.

"But, I want you to know that nothing is final without a successful conclusion to this discussion..."

"Wait a minute…what conclusion?" Charlie snapped quickly out of his reverie, "…what the hell does that mean?" Charlie's head was swimming, trying to figure the angles of this twist, but nothing made sense. "...is this some kind of _joke_?"

"How could you think I am not serious? Why would I go through this if …" Edward hissed in anger, his voice rumbling from low in his chest. "Honor demands your blessing even if the law does not."

A blush of emotion bloomed on Charlie's face and regret colored his eyes. For the second time in an hour, he had unjustly insulted Edward and a pang of doubt shot through his heart for the stubborn resistance he had to trusting a young man who had been nothing but honest.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I didn't mean that…" Charlie stuttered, trying to erase his error and apologize for his blunder. "I am making such a mess of things…"

"You don't know it, perhaps, Chief Swan," Edward said, exhaling on a slow and steady breath to calm his unsteady voice, " …but your opinion is very important to me," the words fell from his lips, his head dangling in shame remembering the demons that made it that way. "…but your opinion is much more important to Bella. That is why I am here. For Bella's sake."

Saying the words had a great affect on Edward and he paused to gather himself as emotions he was not able to contain bubbled up inside him.

"I need to know where I stand with you, sir," he asked plaintively. "If our marriage would damage your relationship with Bella it would break her heart and that is one thing I will never allow—for any reason."

More revelations crashed down on him. "___What about college? What about the bright future they had dreamed of far away from this backwater-no-where-town? Bella is supposed to go and make something of herself in the world?" _

The avalanche of implications of this proposal was threatening to bury him.

___"...Rene is going to kill me…"_ _he whispered in his mind. _

Edward sighed aloud, both tortured by these stolen thoughts and impatient for an audible cue from Charlie, but none came

Finally, the crux of the situation came into sharp focus. Charlie knew all along that Renee was dead wrong thinking it was only a crush. He'd tried to convince her she was wrong, but she refused to accept the possibility the Bella was seriously committed to Edward. Bella was too level headed. Maybe Renee wanted to see if time would wear the attraction down before she confronted Bella. It was painfully obvious to Charlie that their passion did fade; it only became stronger.

Charlie knew too well the situation they faced. He could still remember the fire of the passion he felt with Rene all those years ago at 18 years of age. He had made the very same argument-"Why wait when you know it's real? Do it the right ways...the moral way...get married."

That turned out to not be a great decision.

Now, in spite of 20 years of warnings, Bella was preparing to make the same path that her parents had and his parent's before them.

_"…____how could I let her fall so fast, so young, just as we did 19 years ago?"_

In spite of 20 years spent of planning, Bella was preparing to make the same path that her parents had…and his parent's before them. The divorce brought a pain of which he had never quite recovered from and the ache of loneliness was a constant reminder of the cost of such a marriage. The memory of watching Renee walk out the door with their sleeping angel still haunted him and brought a bitter taste to his mouth.

Charlie sat perfectly still, but his thoughts screamed in Edward's head. _"____What is she thinking?"_ More revelations crashed down on him. "___What about college? What about the bright future we have dreamed of far, far away from this backwater-no-where-town? Bella is supposed to go and make something of herself in the world?" _The avalanche of implications of this proposal was threatening to bury him. ___"...oh, she is going to kill me…"_ _he whispered in his mind. _

Edward sighed aloud, both tortured by these stolen thoughts and impatient for an audible cue from Charlie, but none came. The spiraling assault of guilt and shock to his mind was too much; it seemed Charlie was physically unable to respond. He was speechless.

As Edward took stock of the situation, all the while thinking, ___"…well, this is going to be very interesting..."_ as he prepared to offer the second announcement.

"It is our intention to marry this summer before we leave for college." Edward could hear Charlie perspiring as his heart raced. "I imagine our engagement maybe not entirely unexpected, but I am sure it is a surprise, nonetheless."

Charlie mourned his inadequacy, grasping at straws for a logical response. "I could handle sneaking off to a hotel, but this?___" _His heart now raced as fast as his mind. He could still remember the fire of the passion he felt with Rene all those years ago at 18 years of age. He had made the very same argument—why wait when you know it's real? Do the right thing, the _moral_ way...get married. That turned out to not be a great decision.

The agonizingly long silence lingered and the kitchen clock seemed unnaturally loud. Edward remained as a stone, waiting patiently for his mind to quiet. Then without warning, Charlie finally spoke, very tenderly.

"You are both just too young to be capable of making this decision, Edward."

It was as if he feared his world was too fragile for these words. Holding his head in sweaty palms, his fingers raking through his matted hair, Charlie berated himself and addressed Bella in absentia:

___"Oh, Bells, have you learned nothing from your mother and me? How did I not see this happening? What kind of father am I...you would have been better off stayed with Renee…"_

If ever there were a time when Edward wished he could shun his gift, it would be now. Listening in on Charlie's thought process tonight was too excruciating.

Charlie wanted to remain strong for Bella, to open his mind to see beyond his personal experience, but his guilt over his mistakes was a burden he had not been able to forget in the 20 years since he had made them: they were doomed from the start. They just were not prepared for how painful it was to fail at something as precious as true love. All Bella's life, he had sworn to protect her against this specific tragedy, and above all, to ensure she would not repeat her parent's mistakes. And he had failed her.

The depth of Charlie's self-loathing and personal doubt shocked Edward. It was too painful to hear; he is a good father to Bella. Her whole life, two-weeks a year was never enough time for him, never enough time to build a relationship with a child that he loved and he let go without ever wanting to lose her. He always believed Renee did not see how pressures of being a new mom and lonely newlywed as the source of the problems in their young marriage. She was too young and to needy to be stuck in a tiny house in the dreary year long wet winter while her husband worked overtime to prove he was a good father. Her unhappiness drove them apart. Charlie was glad that she found happiness it with Phil, but perhaps secretly, all these years, he had held out hope that one day they might reunite and the could be a family again. He sighed at the thought he thought was put away long ago.

"And what does Bella have to say about this?" He presented the question with the neutrality of a man who was accustomed to dealing in black and white facts, but who had become very adept to hiding his personal feelings. But he knew the answer before he asked the question.

"I have proposed to her and she has accepted, sir," Edward murmured, and then perked up with a tinge of anxiety. "However," he said, carefully watching his eyes, "nothing is final without a successful conclusion to this discussion..."

"Wait a minute…what does that mean? You won't get married if I don't…" Charlie was more than surprised; his head was swimming, trying to figure the angles of this twist. "Is this some kind of _joke_?"

"Why would I put us through this if I am not serious?" Edward hissed in anger, his voice rumbling from low in his chest. "We are of age…but your opinion is very important to me personally. That is why I am here. You have serious concerns about this, but I have concerns too."

Saying the words had a great affect on Edward and he paused to gather himself as emotions he was not able to contain bubbled up inside and threatened to break through his calm.

"We both _need_ your support, sir," he said, softly. "If our marriage damages your relationship with Bella it would break her heart and that is one thing I will never allow, ever again."

The shared memory brought a new silence. The air was thick and stale. Charlie's attention was spinning out of control, lost in his own grief and he seemed unable to engage in discussion. Edward feared they were at an impasse.

"Perhaps, we should discuss this at another time…I know it has been a shock for you."

Edward resigned to take his leave, hoping that a good night's rest might prove more productive, but this turned out to be one of those moments when Charlie's remarkable capacity for creative thinking took Edward by complete surprise.

"Edward, you are a strange young man..." His voice was even and soft, powerful in its nonaggressive tone. "...first, you fall in love with the first girl you have ever dated..." Edward's surprise at Charlie's statement was obvious. "Oh please, son, don't look surprised. I know you are smarter than that... I am the Chief of Police for christsakes...did you think you could have ever set foot in this house with me having you checked out?"

Charlie scoffed at the idea that Edward might think he would not use every resource available to him to investigate any potential troublemaker in town, never mind in his only daughter's life. Charlie might have the reputation of being a nice guy, but he was always and forever father who happened to be an officer of the law who would not hesitate to use every resource available to him to protect his only daughter's life..

"Don't look so worried, Edward! You came up clean." Charlie laughed aloud, really enjoying watching the boy squirm a little. "You came up clean….so far…" Charlie could not help but want to toy with Edward as he toyed with him.

_"Was there some secret we missed, Edward? Because...you look uncomfortable…guilty, maybe? Is there something you want to tell me, son?"_

The joke was no joke: what potential difficulties could one highly inquisitive Charlie Swan bring to the family? Edward bristled at the idea of an extensive search. Although Jasper's contacts had supplied impeccable documents and history, there was always the chance that something might catch the eye of one inquisitive Charlie Swan. Bristling at the idea of a dedicated search of his past and frantically tried to penetrate the recesses of Charlie's thoughts...just what exactly what did Fork's finest discover?...or worse yet, what suspicions were raised in that forensic mind that would lead him to ask questions in the future.

This was one aspect unconsidered: what are the potential difficulties of having a police chief as a father-in-law?

"...so, where was I, ah yes..." Charlie, said with a sense of renewed confidence, "…you fall hopelessly in love with Bella...and then one day, you take a walk in the woods and you tell her you don't love her anymore, maybe you never did, and... you _abandon_ her in the woods and you all disappear…"

Edward held his breath to concentrate but he could not stay ahead of Charlie's reason.

"...it is this big story so full of mystery and silence...it was so _strange_...the whole thing didn't add up then and it still seems fishy to me ...but we let it slide…bygones be bygones…."

Edward swallowed hard to hide his fear. _Did he suspect something that would cause the family's exposure? _

Charlie was indeed a very dangerous adversary.

"and _then," he groaned, dragging out the vowel, "_...Alice appears and begs Bella to run off with her to god-knows-where... to talk you down from some unspoken precipice of emotional angst. …and the Cullen's all magically return..." His eyes squinted in thought. "…. never sat right with me..." Charlie rubbed his chin for dramatic effect.

"…and a few months later she comes home saying she's broken up with you and she runs away in the middle of the night to Arizona…has a freak accident at a _motel_…and your whole family seems to be right there in the middle of it all…"

It was becoming increasingly difficult to suppress the growl that threatened to rumble as Edward's internal threat-warning systems activated: _Where was he going with this?_

"So, given all that, Edward, let me ask you one question…" he licked his lips as if preparing to pounce. "Don't you think by now this relationship is...?" Charlie's nervous laugh was eerie.

"…_cursed_?"

"No sir," he growled softly, wishing there was a way out from under this moment.

"I have got to ask you something else, Edward, you know...man to man," he snickered with the pleasure of using Edward's words against him. "I know for a fact that fully half the grown women in this town would throw themselves into your bed if you so much as looked in their general direction..." Edward turned away in embarrassment. "Oh, please, don't be shy, Edward, surely you know that it's true?" Charlie's question was genuine. "...and yet, with all that tail wagging at you, you have _apparently_ been a perfect gentleman..." Edward shot him a look to cover the rumble building in his chest. Sensing the change in him, Charlie corrected his course. "Of course, I have no cause to doubt that you have been anything but a gentleman with Bella."

Edward shifted in his seat, restless for resolution of Charlie's interrogation.

"Just makes a man wonder, that's all," his unrelenting glare bore into Edward's marble skin as if it were paper. "...you are smart, and good looking, and rich...god knows you are ___rich_..." he snorted, "…you could have any number of women..., and yet you stand here in my broken down kitchen, asking for _my _daughter?" Charlie surveyed the meager surroundings.

"What I can't understand is...Don't you think you should play the field, son?"

Edward was actually relieved at the unexpected progress made in the blink of an eye in Charlie's remarkable capacity for thoughtful decision-making. He was not accusing him or suspicious. He was trying to understand.

"Why get married at all—just yet, I mean? Okay, your intentions are noble, I get that…you don't want to be..._intimate_...outside of marriage...well, I get it, and that is admirable, really it is, but Christ, let's be realistic for a minute, Edward. I know that many _responsible_ young people have sex without getting married! I'm not that much of a dinosaur!"

Both men could not suppress a laugh now that Charlie seemed jubilant at the idea of premarital sex as an alternative to early marriage. If he'd thought about it he may have had a different notion, but he was clearly desperate to preempt this marriage at any cost.

"You guys want to be together, that's really fine... Why not just go away together...live together at college? Or why not just lie to my face like normal teenagers; say you pretend you're visiting your old sick grandmother while you two are shacking up together on Spring Break in Cancun or someplace?"

Edward snickered at the vision of the scene—lounging on the beach in Cancun dazzling the drunken college students with his sparkling light show.

As if he could sense Edward's reaction, Charlie threw his hands up and shook his head.

"Well, _wherever_...I could handle _that..._I think, at leastI would understand that, but _this_...?"

His confidence waned and he held his forehead in his hands, doubling over in his chair, unable to continue.

"…marriage is…well, I am not much of an expert, of course," Charlie was entirely dumbfounded by the word. "…and sure, someday you may want to get married, but…" he whispered tenderly, as if he feared his world was too fragile for these words. "But you are just too young to be able to make this decision," "Why, Edward?" he whispered in grief, "Help me understand…why do you want to do this to yourselves?"

His pain was pitiable, but there was only one answer.

"I love her, sir."

The time for all polite and formal pretenses was past. ___"I cannot hide my feelings from this man, any more."_ Nothing but direct and honest talk would make this conversation move forward.

"Yes, I know you do, Edward," Charlie grumbled with frustration, averse to thinking that they could live on love and unwilling to even broach the subject. Charlie's fear and frustration became one emotional flame that burst through all semblance of propriety. "What I am talking about is...how the hell is this going to work? I mean...I just do not understand why you would choose to get married when you have so much ahead of you...both of you! How can you possibly know what you want?"

Taking his cue from Charlie's invitation to make his case, Edward waited until the question settled down before he began his well-rehearsed opening argument.

"We are young, its true and I know that must be very troubling...," he said, trying to return to his carefully planned script. "...but believe me when I say to you that I love your daughter completely. More than anything, I want to make a life with her, to protect her, to share myself with her, and to grow old with her. _Forever_."

Edward's voice was full of an emotion that struck Charlie in its authenticity and earnestness and he studied Edward's aquiline features as if he was trying to read the future in his face.

"Edward," his voice barely above a whisper, "has Bella told you the story of her mother and me?" It was a story that was eerily parallel, but also not at all relevant. "Just as you say, we also pledged to build a life together and with all the best of intentions we decided to do the 'right' thing and get married. But then the real world caught up with us and our destiny was confirmed with the arrival of our beautiful daughter and believe you me," he said with a smile at the memories he treasured, "we were thrilled...but..." his face deflated, "we were little more than children ourselves. We didn't know that we weren't ready. We had a lot of growing up to do."

Edward's talents and Charlie's awakened memories gave him unique insight to all the elements of the story of their young hopeful marriage, the birth of Isabella so soon after and the dissolution of that relationship and the arduous journey they each faced trying to maintain long distance parenting. For the first time, Edward could see Bella's life unfolding from Charlie's point of view.

"The simple fact is that her mother and I have basically sworn to assure she will not repeat... our _experience_, but..." He hesitated to complete the sentence Charlie was particularly cautious on this point, he wanted no mistake to be made. "...in no way should anyone ever think that her mother and I thought Isabella was...a ___mistake_ in our lives. Renee and I, we _never _thought that, not for one minute!"

As the memory of those early days emerged from cold storage, Charlie's face lit up like the Fourth of July fireworks. Edward wished above all things that he could capture this experience and share it with Bella.

There was no doubt Charlie and Renee were absolutely in love with her from the minute they found out they were expecting. They had married only two months before...it wasn't the plan, exactly, but they really hadn't had a plan in the first place and that as it turned out, was the biggest problem of all.

"When she was born," Charlie grinned and cooed seeing her face, "...God, she was so beautiful-you should have seen her. So pink and so perfect!" Edward had never seen this side of Charlie and he doubted Bella ever had either.

The memory faded as quickly as it appeared and his voice tumbled from its previously lofty height. "The problem was... we were still trying to figure out who we were as individuals, you know?...and we were too young to be raising a child and trying to go to school and holding down two jobs...we had no idea who we were as individuals, never mind together and...life was against us and we lost."

Deflated by the memory of loss, Charlie's voice trailed off, becoming quieter with each word, as if the volume would prevent the words from having meaning in the real world. His warning was from experience and pain.

"The mistake we made was getting married so young. You are just so young. You don't know what love is yet."

Edward struggled to remain calm and seated. A growl rumbled in his chest threatening to emerge without restraint or warning. Charlie's face, stricken with compassion, was quiet, and focused entirely on Edward.

'I know that you don't want me to say this, but you don't know enough about yourselves yet, never mind about the world, to make this kind of commitment. I can see you think you do. But trust me, you don't know anything. You are just a _boy_. There is so much of the world ahead of you...college, and probably medical school, yes? You certainly have the grades I am told…"

He looked sideways trying to see a glimpse of recognition from Edward that Charlie was genuinely trying to change Edward's mind, not only for Bella's sake, but also for his own. For all the bad times, Charlie wanted Edward to know...he cared about him not just, because he was with Bella, but as an individual.

"There is plenty of time for marriage, kid. You have so many things yet to experience."

___"But there you are wrong,"_ thought Edward, silently for only a moment before he jumped into the emotions that threatened to take over.

"I do appreciate your wisdom in these matters, Chief, and I have great sympathy for your experience and I am grateful for your sharing them with me."

Edward also felt great respect and admiration for Charlie. There was a great potential for them to become powerful allies if they could only avoid becoming formidable foes.

"I think you should know that my life experience is much beyond my years. I have indeed seen the world and have come to know myself. I also know what it is to lose the most precious love of all, my parents, and then…losing Bella…and I have fought to rebuild my life with a new family…and with her…and you."

These words stung Charlie deeply. He knew what it was to be an orphan. There were certain holes that no surrogate family could fill...no matter how loving. Such abandonment, even in death, left a mark on the soul.

"I have had to rebuild my life with a new family and I did and then…" he sputtered, through the memory of the most dangerous minefield of loss rushed upon him. ""Last fall, when I left her..." Charlie's heart stopped as a breath hissed on the inhale as if the words scalded him. "...I thought I was making a responsible choice because I knew this passion I have for Bella was dangerous for both of us. I uprooted my entire family to remove myself from her life in the fear that we...could become... lost in our ...passion..."

Charlie was astounded at Edward's admission_. __"Well, at least you're honest; I'll give you that..."_

"We only left Forks because I was afraid Bella would get hurt by loving me...I wanted to keep her from getting too attached."

Edward faced his accuser with full intent to bear the weight of the consequences of his actions forever. Charlie was astounded that Edward would dare to touch upon the taboo that stood between them. Now he understood the Cullen's speedy departure to try to separate the kids and keep them from exploring the very intense connection that they could not fully comprehend. It all made sense.

"My parents recognized the signs," Edward jumped in, following up on Charlie's line of reasoning. "They could see that Isabella and I were headed for serious consequences, so when the job opportunity in LA appeared, well, we decided that it was a good thing for all of us to leave."

Edward hung his head, the wounds still fresh as if they were new.

"My intention was that...in time...Bella would think of me as her first but not only love and she would move on..." Edward's shame was palpable and his voice was hardly a whisper.

"My clinging to her was not good for her and well, I believed that I could stand to let her go because if we were meant to be together, later in our lives, somehow it would work out. "We both know how that turned out."

Edward met Charlie's gaze with the most painful admission of all.

"I had no idea what affect my leaving would have on her and I will bear the shame of my dishonor in my heart for all my days,"

In a sound barely above a whisper, Edward confessed this his most grievous sin. Charlie was transfixed on Edward's face astounded by the young man who sat before him as he calmly continued to bare his most private pain.

"But it was...not possible for me to leave her, not in my heart" he said, softly, almost too low to register in Charlie's hearing, but he did not miss a word.

"You see, sir," the unnecessary breaths he took hitched in his throat, "...even though my body had departed Forks, I suffered as she did...I didn't _live_ during those months. I wanted to die because I had lost her and it was entirely my fault."

"I had to come back to her or I thought maybe there was a chance she would take me back...and then there was...well, you know the story, I don't have to tell you..." Edward's voice trembled with the memory of the sin he had almost committed against all of his loved ones, most especially Bella. "I was pretty desperate too…and my parents were frantic but they hoped Alice could convince Bella to help talk me out of doing something...___foolish_."

The hint of suicide ignited silent alarm in Charlie's attention both as a parent and a police officer and his eyes widened in fearful recognition.

_"____We could have lost them both...__"_ He shuttered and closed his mind to the thought.

But Edward did not shy away from it.

"I know now how bad...things were for Bella. Alice told me what you said...so I know what I did to her…to you…" Charlie averted his eyes, grim with the memory of his discussion with Alice in this very kitchen.

"I had to come back to her or I thought, maybe there was a chance she would take me back... and so, we returned...to Forks so I could try to reconcile with Bella and see what would happen...naturally we still had some rough times, but we made it through…"

Vivid memories of all the brutal days singed Charlie's already burning heart: Carlisle's urgent phone message from the hospital in Phoenix detailing her injuries...cruel things she said as she ran away...the endless three days of Bella's unexpected disappearance to LA…. Alice's story about needing Bella to dissuade Edward from a rash decision to hurt himself. These were among the low points of his entire adult life, more devastating even that Renee's leaving with Bella so many years ago.

"Since we have returned, I have continually tried to make her see herself with others...to push her to test her feelings, to encourage, no, to practically demand she choose another boy to pursue: Mike, Eric, even _Jacob_,..."

Edward paused as Charlie's eyes darted at the mention of his name.

___"You pushed her towards Jacob...?____" _Charlie's thought screamed with the irony.

"I _did_…" Edward's smile of wonder clearly showed his continued amazement that Bella had chosen him above all the rest. "But I could not dissuade her."

Charlie's reception to such brutal honesty was hard to read, even for a telepathic vampire. Against all reasonable thought, Edward hoped Charlie would soon show some sign of his feelings. But the Chief needed facts.

"Being married ain't like getting ready for the Prom, Edward. It takes work. _Lots_ of work. Keeping the house, paying the bills, taking out the trash…it's all work. And then paying for schools and learning about life. There is so much you haven't thought about yet." Frustration, the currency of this conversation rushed in on his reason and he blurted, "What I am talking about is...how the hell is this going to work?"

Charlie needed to rely on certain facts, that there had to be guarantees that some fundamental needs would be met for him to hope to bless such a presumed doomed young marriage. Edward instinctively knew could never appease his natural intuition and professional police skills without this solid foundation. Charlie's curiosity and desire to know the truth could put their secrets in jeopardy of discovery if he chose to investigate the situation more closely.

The plan had to be air tight, complete, and absolute. Edward was prepared. He even brought handout materials.

"When it was clear to both of us that the only future we had was together, I began to investigate how we could build up everything we would need to succeed...."

With that bold statement, Edward laid out his carefully thought-out plan for Bella's life with him.

"I want to assure you, sir, she will want for nothing. It is all taken care of..."

"What does that mean exactly, Edward-'taken care of...?" he said skeptically. Charlie's uncommitted reaction to such a formidable statement troubled Edward. It was pressures of financial matters, which helped to erode his marriage prematurely and as such, financial matters were a painful and constant companion, a testament to his failure in his marriage, to his daughter, and in his life. Edward smiled knowing how thankful he was that Alice had already established a retirement account in Charlie's name. Soon, he would not have to worry about money, either.

Edward felt he needed to be blatant so Charlie would have not a doubt in his mind.

"Income for our basic needs of living and higher education are set aside for us in cash accounts and securities," he spoke evenly, plainly, yet reassuringly and without melodrama. "Bella and I will not have any financial concerns...for our lifetime."

The matter-of-fact statement was staggering to Charlie. The idea that an 18-year old boy could be set for life could not be more alien to his understanding of the world. It was the stuff of fiction. Or sin.

"___Really_, Edward?" Charlie struggled to hide the sarcasm that brewed beneath the surface. _"I've worked my entire life. I have 20 years left on the mortgage, and I drive a squad car. I don't know anyone who is set up for life at 18 yrs. old." _

His icy stare was impenetrable, but this was one of the most important points and it had to be handled with delicate precision.

"The Cullen's have been very fortunate with several well-placed investment opportunities, and...with intentionally conservative fiscal management over the years, we are blessed with good fortune." His tone held neither arrogance nor pride, only gratitude for the abundance they enjoyed.

"My father has insisted my siblings and I learn to manage our own portfolio, so that we when we came of age, we'd be independent, self reliant and responsible in finance." To illustrate the point, Edward casually laid dark blue portfolio that contained records attesting to the value of some of his assets for Charlie to inspect.

"I have worked out a budget projection...the income I can expect over the nearest future from dividend payments on my current investments will enable Bella and I to pursue higher education in any discipline or field of study at any university without any monetary consideration to limit our choices. I hope she will find a field that will become her life's work, maybe from her love of literature, perhaps...."

Charlie was emotionless, still as a stone pillar.

"Regarding education," Edward smirked in pleasure for the success he had had in this element of the plan and he knew that Charlie would be more than pleased. "Although Bella is not aware of it yet, but we have both been offered a place at Dartmouth for the fall. I intend to see that she graduates."

Edward produced college brochures. Charlie was distracted though as he laid them on top of the bank ledger; Dartmouth green and Bank of America blue made an interesting combination, vaguely complementary, reminding him of Esme and Carlisle's robes just a few hours ago...

"My father and I have looked into perhaps buying a house there..."

Photos and MLS listings topped the pile of documentation on the table.

"I don't understand," he said, shaking his head, "…How did you do this, Edward? Did she even apply?" Physical tension building in his body made his voice thin. "New Hampshire, right? So far…why didn't she tell me?" He whined incredulously.

"Well, I am indeed guilty of a crime there," Edward admitted casually, hoping Charlie would appreciate the humorous nature of his indiscretion.

"Oh,.." Charlie was intrigued and delighted at his playful turn. "…guilty on what charge…"

"I guess you could say that I pulled a fast one..." Leaning back on the chair, lacing his fingers behind his head, Edward smirked deliciously without saying another word; he enjoyed making

Charlie consumed with delight could not resist teasing him, making him work for the information...

"Well, are you going to tell me, or shall I just get out the cuffs first?"

Edward smiled, mustering his dazzling charm, "Well, I don't think its _fraud_;" the word automatically cocked Charlie's eyebrow to a dizzying height, impressed and surprised. "… not _really_, I don't think," he said, peering up at the ceiling with an angle halo over his head.

"It just slipped it by her...the application, I mean." Edward could not help by smirk with pleasure_. ____"Bella, how I wish you could see your father's face..."_

Charlie was puzzled, his brow knit in confusion. Edward was delighted to have gotten this far in his presentation, but more excited about Charlie's rapt attention to this point. He seemed to be enjoying the crime and he did not even know what it was yet.

"...many colleges and universities use a _standard application_...materials can be sent to more than one school with the check of a box...it's a very _convenient _..." Edward cocked one eyebrow and winked an eye heavy with meaning.

Charlie's face exploded in recognition, and clapped his hand over his mouth in disbelief.

"...well...somehow...Dartmouth's box was magically got checked after Bella signed the application form...well, I signed it _for_ her."

Charlie grabbed his head with both hands to keep from shattering to a million tiny pieces, thinking_, ____"Kid____, you are too much..."_

"I had already been accepted, so when Carlisle inquired to the President about taking us as a package deal, and since she had no need for financial aid, well..."

Edward's hand gesture indicated the ease with which the deal was made.

"Besides, Carlisle is a very supportive and generous alum of the college...." Edward leaned back a little, his fingers laced together at the base of his neck. "I really look forward to studying the new Humanities Library with Bella, Carlisle is so please with how it turned out."

"Boy-oh-boy!" Charlie whistled in admiration for the brilliant deceit, _"Remind me not to cross you or that father of yours!" _

Edward didn't expect that from Charlie and he hoped he hadn't stirred his curiosity.

___"...and I don't want to be around when she finds out!"_ Charlie shuttered to himself and carelessly Edward almost blew his cover as a mind reader by answering out loud, "Yeah, I know I am going to catch hell from her, but it is worth it!"

Charlie's mood had improved considerably in the last few minutes. But rather than take his winnings, Edward felt the compulsion to be brutally honest with Charlie, not to brag or call attention to what the Cullen's money could do for Bella, but to insure that Charlie understood what financial freedom would mean to her life.

"But Dartmouth is just a starting place...if Bella wanted to study bee-keeping in Australia or knitting in Nepal," he said with good humor but unwavering intent, "...or cardiology at Harvard Medical or immigration law at Yale....finances will never derail her dreaming about it. It's all up to her."

Charlie's face was pale and hot tears came to his eyes, so overwhelming was the idea that his baby's Ivy League college education was possible without burdens of crushing debt.

"Bottom line is...the financial support will be there to make it possible to undertake any educational experience or career objective, and anything else she might care to do with her life."

An Ivy League degree was something Charlie never allowed himself to dream of with the limitations of his meager salary and his lack of social network. He had already secured a second mortgage to pay her way to University of Alaska and was completely committed to the promise he had made to himself on the day of her birth. Charlie would see her through school even if it meant he was bagging groceries in his golden years. This offer from Edward was staggering and life changing for both of them.

Edward could see he was winning him over and was in the home stretch of this segment of his presentation. "I hope this talk of money is not crass, sir. I only mean to convey that even though we are young, we will not live in dire need as many young couples might. Completing our education in preparation for a professional career is my primary goal for both of us for the nearest future."

"Edward," Charlie's interruption started at Edward by taking another unexpected turn, "don't you think it is about time you started calling me, "Charlie'?"

Edward's crooked smile did not adequately convey his delight at this level of intimacy. "I would like that very much..._Charlie_."

Edward had indeed dazzled Charlie, not with supernatural gifts, but with his all too human heart. At this achievement, he was ecstatic.

"None of this matters, however...without you and Renee. We could never be successful, even with all the money in the world, if we don't have your support. It would break Bella's heart to try, and break mine to watch her suffer in the attempt."

It was obvious. Charlie knew he was defeated long ago--from the moment Edward asked for his blessing, he was resisting the outcome that was inevitable. It had all been a matter of formality, but in that, an unexpected bond emerged between unlikely allies. An infant trust united two men who loved the same woman with all their being and who would fight to the death to protect her.

"You certainly have carefully thought out this plan, Edward. A very good job..." Charlie was stumbling over his words. "...such a good job...so much so, in fact that you leave me no argument. You have proven yourself a brilliant, caring and generous of spirit. How could I not give you my consent now that I see now how capable you are and how very much you love her?"

Edward was gracious in victory, elated, yet he sensed Charlie needed closure on something, but he could not tell from his thoughts...his quick mind surprised suddenly took the conversation in yet another unexpected direction.

"There is just thing I wonder about, Edward..."

Edward held his breath. He was keenly aware that Charlie's extraordinary human powers of observation noticed long ago to something unusual with the entire Cullen family. Remarkably, after only a short time in Forks, it only took a few weeks for Bella to uncover their secret held unbroken for hundreds of years-she snapped their cover like a twig. That remarkable latent-psychic talent had to come from somewhere, and in this case, Edward had no doubt it was an undeveloped talent she shared with Charlie.

Both as the Chief and as a citizen of Forks, Charlie believed he was above the locals petty suspicions about the Cullen family and the unscientific mythical superstitions of the Quileute tribesmen shown towards the newcomers. Edward could tell Charlie felt something strange, something his inquisitive mind would not let go of, but he could just not put his finger on it. Charlie would be a dangerous adversary if he chose to be.

"The truth is...you _surprise _me, Edward. You _often_surprise me. You are..._surprising_."

Edward was still, unable to see Charlie's logic, as it was evolving in real time.

"You especially surprised me when I saw you at Billy's the night of Jacob's accident. You were more like a brother to him, sharing the grief and anxiety of his tribal family and his friends."

Charlie bit his lip slightly, shaking his head to unwrap the mystery that lay before him.

"I mean, considering how he played hardball with you over Bella that you didn't behave like he was a rival trying to steal your girl. You were remarkably compassionate, even after he played dirty...your behavior was very surprising indeed."

Charlie bit his lip slightly, shaking his head, struggling to unravel the mystery that lay before him. "Why was that?"

Edward said flatly, "Charlie, you have no idea the efforts he took to get rid of me, but I couldn't hurt her by hating him. I could not keep her from seeing him for as long as she wanted to. I wanted her to choose freely, and I would have to live with her decision.

"Yeah, well," he snarled under his breath "if she had been _mine_ I would have run him down like..."

Edward could fill in the blanks of his thought faster than Charlie could form them himself. "...like a _dog_?'

Edward laughed with the irony that was beyond Charlie's ability to comprehend the levels of secret embedded in that statement.

"But you didn't do that, did you, Edward? You didn't jump to the normal teen-age response." Charlie continued to ponder the implications of his observation. Edward's extraordinary senses jumped to alert as he attempted to search in vain through Charlie's mind to decipher this line of questioning. . It was a battle he was rapidly losing

"I think I underestimated you, Edward," he said, with admiration, "...you are a man beyond your years."

Edward's head began to swim with the abundant irony, "…___ first Jacob is a dog, and now I am an old man..."_

"You are mature, smart, responsible, and clearly passionate in your love and care for my Bella."

_"Time to face the music..."_ Edward held his breath in anticipation of the words he longed to hear.

"...clearly my baby loves you madly...so, how could I want her to be with anyone else?"

Edward nearly felt his stone cold heart begin to beat.

"Edward Cullen," Charlie's formality expressed his desire to make this moment as monumental to Edward as it was for him and he rose to his feet."So, Mr. Cullen," Charlie sighed in relief and contentedness. "In spite of my reservations for your young ages, and the fact that her mother will likely hang me from a tree until I am dead...I am honored to offer my daughter's hand...only if you promise to live happily ever after so I don't have to hunt you down and shoot you."

Overtaken with the heady emotional moment couched in humor, Edward was tripping over his words, he could not repress. He trembled to reveal his feelings so easily to a man whom he had feared despised him.

"I love her more than..." Edward wanted the tears he felt but could not produce as he etched this promise on his eternal heart. "I love her more than I can express..."

"I know you do,_ son_." Charlie chuckled, once again reeling with the idea standing before him was the man who would make his baby a bride.

"Your blessing...it means the world to me, I will not let you down...___Charlie_."

Before the pleasure of saying his name passed, another important point flashed in Edward's brain.

"I know my family is very different from Bella's-my clan is large and very close and can be a bit..._overwhelming_. I want you to know that not only is Bella a sister to my siblings already, she is very dear to both of my parents. They will always see her as one of our own. She will never be alone."

Without any understanding of the message behind the words, Charlie's eyes glowed with tears as he was confronted with his secret and subconscious regret that Bella was an only child--as both he and Renee also grew up alone. He suddenly realized how deep that regret was by this idea that in marrying Edward she acquired a fine husband and a Brady Bunch sized handful of siblings as well.

There was a strange silence as Charlie offered Edward his hand. Victorious in his quest, Edward took it heartily and without any prudent hesitation. Their mutual respect and vow to protect Bella was sealed forever in that manly embrace. "Congratulations, Edward."

In the microseconds between decision and action, a very familiar sound wafted in from the front yard. It was the distinct rumble of racing tires on the brick driveway.

Edward remarked, "Uh-oh, looks like we have company..." Their grip never lessened, arms pumping in unison, so pleased they were with themselves--like partners in crime.

"Don't worry, kid. You'll get used to it." Charlie confided, clapping Edward on the shoulder in a collegial manner.

"Women!" he huffed, conspiratorially, "...it's like they can read our minds..."

As the energized echoes of laughter still in the air, this lightly awkward and affectionate moment survived the crash of the screen door slamming loudly against the siding. A windswept Bella burst through the doorframe, gasping for air. Alice bounced in with significantly more grace behind her.

Both women stopped dead in their tracks

"Edward?" Bella spoke in a quiet, controlled, almost unearthly, calm voice which she reserved for only the direst of circumstances, such as talking down a jumper from a ledge, or dissuading a bank robber to let the hostages go, or when she was on verge of losing consciousness. Edward was pretty sure into which category this moment belonged.

"Edward," she repeated calmly, "what are you doing?"

Bella and Alice unabashedly stared at the tight grip Charlie had on Edward's hand, their eyes dancing between the two, in fear that the great secret was at risk because any moment now he would realize that Edward's hand was hard as stone and cold as ice, yet Edward was not in the least concerned.

Charlie chimed in to save Edward's neck, by saying off handedly, "oh, nothing...honey, don't worry," he said, smirking like a cat playing with feathers. "Edward and I have an _u____nderstanding_, that's all...don't we, ___son_?"

He capped off his performance with an obvious conspiratorial wink to his new best buddy, nudging him with his shoulder, whispering, "Boy, are you going to catch hell for this! Better you than me...!"

Edward shook his head in agreement, wondering if being bulletproof would really help.

He said, looking down at Edward's hand still in his grip, the Chief shrugged.

"You know what they say, cold hands, warm heart."

For a tortured moment, a manic giggle percolated between them with the danger dangling in the air.

"That's what they say, all right!" Edward chuckled, pumping his hand for emphasis.

Bella remembered to breathe.

Alice gasped as her eyes became unfocused for a moment and then she practically levitated in unable to remain composed. The future was clear and the news was all-good.

Edward pulled Bella close to him, his fingers hooked on the belt loops of her jeans and he pulled her into his embraced. She blushed remembering how this touch seemed so provocative just a few hours ago and now her father witnessing the event.

"What a day, eh, Alice?" Charlie headed for the kitchen mumbling, "…wonder if there's any booze…"

"You can say that again," she said, following him.

With an inkling of what had transpired here tonight between Edward and Charlie, Bella's fear that three seconds ago morphed to relief now suddenly returned as fire in her eyes.

"You were just shaking hands with my father, Edward..." she hissed, "…what were you thinking?

"It's ok," he murmured, running his fingers along her cheek, settling into her palm, "…we're celebrating!"

Before she could accuse him, cool thin lips took her soft, willing mouth in a kiss that was neither discrete nor chaste. Passion that sealed the promises of the day and foretold of the joys of a future together.

Laughing riotously and applauding with Alice, but feigning distaste for this overtly public display of affection, Charlie faked a grumble, toasting them with his glass in hand.

"Hey, cut that out before I change my mind!"

Bella scowled at Charlie's absolute ability to break the spell.

"Dad..." she huffed, thinking he sounded just like Emmett.

"Well, enough already with the kissing!" he protested in earnest, "I wanna see that damn ring!"

Bella automatically blushed twirling the ring on her finger that she would wear into eternity.

"It is so beautiful, Bella..." he murmured reverently, unable to take his eyes of the third finger of his daughter's left hand resting in his. As soon as he saw it, Charlie knew that this was a ring purchased neither to impress nor to display wealth.

"Edward, it is absolutely _perfect_...," he said, looking up to the young man who would soon be his only son.

"It is my mother's wedding ring, Charlie."

Edward's lips barely moved as he reverently caressed the stones, musing over the two people whom he would never know whose love brought him into the world. Watching the diamonds throwing rainbows around the room from the eerie yellow light of the TV, he could not help but think how they would have loved Bella, his bride.

_"____He could have bought her any ring in the world but he chose instead to give her the ring that graced his lost mother's hand...he knows her better than she knows herself...maybe he will be a wonderful husband..."_

Overcome with emotion at his tenderness; Alice had to sit down, her face buried in her hands, wanting of the joyful tears that could never come.

The Chief could no longer mask his emotions either and he broke down in joyful tears.

"My baby girl is getting married...!" he blubbered, dropping into the couch.

Bella's face went white, and then she flushed crimson. Throwing her arms around his neck and holding his embrace with all her strength, she said the words he did not know he needed to hear.

"Daddy, I love him so much." Her crying began in earnest long before her sentence was complete. "I am so happy."

"I know, Bells," He patted her back gently, trying to get her to break her hold on him before he would drown. "...and I am so happy for you both, I really am," he said in complete honesty but something sent his thoughts in an unexpected direction. "...I just wish you would see the world before you settle down…"

"Charlie's absolutely right!" Alice chimed in as if on cue, trembling with excitement. "…a world tour for your honeymoon! Dartmouth will be still there when you get back!"

"Dartmouth?" Bella gasped. "…what have you done, Edward Cullen?" she growled, her eyes were merely slits.

"Let's talk about that later, love," he chuckled, knowing how that conversation will go.

"Did I tell you or what?" Charlie whispered, thankful to be off the hook, "…better you than me, man!"

Edward shook his head, "…maybe I can borrow your vest for a bit, Charlie. I might need it!"

Alice's charms always worked magic on Charlie; she was perfection in his opinion and everything she said or did was right. She made him believe he had suggested that they should consider delaying matriculation for a year, so they could start their marriage off on solid ground before the pressures of school and life set in on them. In his heart, Charlie had a notion that this time together could inoculate them against the pressures that could tear them apart and Alice's travel scheme absolutely fit the bill.

It was a grand idea, but not just for these obvious reasons.

An extended honeymoon world tour would be a perfect cover story for Bella's newborn time. With a year to accomplish the change and to develop the skills she needed to participate in human society, she could return, hopefully, without having raised any suspicions or hurting anyone's feelings for being away for so long. Friendly post cards from Cape Hope, New Zealand, Moscow, Machu Pichu, the Orient Express, Alaska, Antarctica, Katmandu and all the other exotic ports of call they could devise would maintain the charade and no one would be the wiser. Everyone could live with...a brilliant solution

_"____There are no real obstacles now to Bella's changing...if that is what she wants, Edward." _

___"Yes, that's true, Alice"__ Edward replied with that signature crooked smile that spoke paragraphs without uttering a word, "____but first, she will be my Bride."_

Alice rolled her eyes in disbelief at the amazing perfection with which this entire situation had resolved itself. No elaborate planning could manifest nor could any psychic ability have foretold this turn of events. Charlie's blessing and agreement they should take the opportunity to be in faraway places and be incommunicado over the next year fell right into the master plan for their immediate future.

The emotional release of this event was mind-boggling.

Taking her blushing cheeks to his face, he whispered, smiling with wicked delight.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

**AN/ Can't you just see the look on Bella and Alice's faces when the fly in the door expecting to find bullet holes and blood, and find instead...brothers in crime?**

**Oh, this is not the only search for speed the girls will look for...the days ahead will speed by. Chapter 3: Wedding Planning Diary takes us through a travel log of the events and experiences leading to the wedding... Hang onto your hats!**

**What kinds of 'milestones' and 'rites of passage' do you envision are in store for our favorite family?**


	7. June 25 Wedding Planning Diary

_**AN Well here we go...the 70 some odd days before the wedding are FULL of many things; the mania of logistics, rituals of etiquette, and moments of abject fear. Everyone of the Cullens and (the Swans, too) will find this time a journey of self discovery. Planning for the future could not be more complicated, but then life for Bella Swan has never been uncomplicated.**_

_**In Chapter 3, an epic chapter in the history of all chapter making, we will see remarkable things! Stay tuned! There are many subchapters to this baby! Can you guess how many...?**_

**_What's mine is mine...and what not is not..._**

* * *

_Diary: June 25_

_I have spent the six days in the constant struggle against my delusional belief that I could ever win an argument with a vampire—especially one who is less than five feet tall! _

_Disabused of hope there would be any reason at all that I should be allowed to participate in the planning of my wedding, I pretend interest for Alice's sake. I figured if I just surrender, she would leave me alone. This has not been a winning strategy. The more decisions I let her make, the more decisions she finds to make me let her make! It's hopeless._

_Alice has really taken wedding planning to a higher art form. She is my maid-zilla of honor—and there is absolutely no way to corral her momentum. There is no point in trying to fight it. She is a wedding machine. The bride is just the window dressing._

_I thought I would win out on the idea that we would not have a big reception party, just an intimate gathering of friends and family—yeah right! Alice's idea of a small wedding is 135 of my BFFs! Too big to count as a little wedding anymore, I insisted it would be simple and elegant with champagne, wedding cake, flowers, and music. Now we have a tasting appointment with the caterer. I think I will make her eat everything!_

_I think Rose was surprised that I asked her to stand up for me, but I was twice as surprised that she said yes. I hope that Rosalie really understands how very much I would like to be her sister—and not just for the pictures, but forever. _

_But the biggest victory of all was music. Though it was a coup de tat, I did manage to band the cliché Here Comes the Bride and There goes the Bride which are the traditional processional and recessional music. Apparently, Carlisle considered Wagner a friend so Alice thought I would cave; after all, how could I dare insult Carlisle's friend? _

_Her face was priceless when I told her that although the Bridal Chorus from Wagner's opera Lohengrin and the Wedding March from Mendelssohn's ballet Midsummer Night's Dream, were fine pieces of music, stories of fantasy sex with animals and murderous liaisons really didn't belong in our lovely, traditional service. It was hypocritical, of course, but she could not argue with her own twisted reasoning and so, she let me off the hook. _

_Carlisle laughed and laughed. He even said he agreed with me! I think he was impressed, not only that Googled the songs to find my argument, but that we pulled one over the annoying pixie!_ _So, it is settled; we going to have traditional Irish folk tunes played on a Celtic harp. Edward is picking them out. _

_Little did I know these were the very least of my_ _problems._

* * *

June 25

Proud of my broken heart since thou didst break it,  
Proud of the pain I did not feel till thee  
Proud of my night since thou with moons dost slake it,  
Not to partake thy passion, my humility.

Emily Dickinson

_Proud of My Broken Heart_

* * *

Emmett's head popped up from the gore of COD-MW2 raging on the flat screen. "Bella?" he called out, muting the game to listen more carefully to the strange sounds coming from upstairs. Expletives accompanying the crashing sound of glass shattering could only mean one thing. Trouble. The muffled stomping of her little feet, a racing heart, and the stifled sounds of human tears thundered in his head.

"Hey, Bells, what are you doing up there?"

As he climbed three stairs at a time, her agitation seemed to steadily increase. Her breath sounds were ragged and out of synch. Little cries coming from behind clenched teeth propelled him up the stairs. Obviously, Bella was upset. He made the third floor landing with a house shaking force.

"Hey, squirt! You okay, or what?" he yelled, raising his voice to demand her attention, but there was no response. Down the hall, the mechanical melody of automatic redialing was interrupted by a grinding growl of frustration that quickly escalated into a scream of rage. The sound, unearthly, and hardly human, unnerved him.

"Bella!" he cried running down the hall at full speed, afraid of what he might find behind the door.

"Goddamn it!" Bella shrieked as Emmett burst into the room. A crystal vase of roses lay shattered on the floor. In the breadth of a split second, he saw that it was the least of her problems.

Empowered by emotion, she hurled the silver cell phone like a World Series pitcher. Emmett sensed the power of her punch before the phone left her hand. It tore through the air as a missile headed straight for the wall of antique mirrors.

"Bella! Look out!" he cried. She turned to face him; her eyes burned with a profound sadness that he could not comprehend. In a flash of lightening, he catapulted himself across the room to attempt to block the glass that flew at her with extraordinary speed.

Realizing too late what she had done, she crouched with her arms covering her head and she braced for impact. In a flash, Emmett covered her body with his own, forming a wall of protection and he held fast, encasing her in the tomb of his embrace. The last of the broken sheets fell, sliding down the wall, and crashing to the floor, sending a second barrage of glass shrapnel through the air.

Covered in shards of every size and surrounded by a moat of danger, he dared not move until an eerie silence echoed around them, signaling the storm was over and it was safe to inspect the damage.

"Jesus Christ, Bella, are you okay?" he said, unfurling himself. Emmett's eyes were wild and frantic, searching her body with all his extraordinary sense for any sign of injury but finding none.

"No blood," he sighed with relief. "That's a fucking _miracle_…"

Dazed and emotionless, Bella took in the sight of disaster she had created. As she turned to step away, bits of glass crunched under her foot, marring the handsome wood floor. The sound triggered alarms and a horrific thought occurred to them simultaneously.

Could there possibly be a more dangerous situation than to be standing in a puddle of broken glass... with a vampire?

A soft patter sang out as the pieces fell from Emmett's body, his hair, and the tattered shirt. Looking as if was hit with birdshot, a thousand tiny holes shredded the fabric and what little remained was embedded with dust, shards, and chunks of glass from the blast.

"We have to get out of these clothes right away," Emmett grumbled, quickly ripping his polo from the collar and carefully tossing it aside in a neat ball.

Bella gasped as he turned; his back was a roadmap of fine lines intersecting. Whereas his body effectively shielded her from most of the blast and his polo took part of the assault, vampire durability could not fight all the laws of physics. Although relatively unhurt, a few large pieces had managed to scratch his skin superficially. The small nicks were healing before her eyes, and she was fascinated.

Distracted by the knitting of his skin, she took a step toward him. Something tinkled to the floor, bouncing on contact. It was a distintive sound.

"Do _not_ move..." he growled with a deep bass rumble that startled her. It didn't sound like Emmett's voice. It was a dark and powerful command. His jaw was tight and as tense as he tugged sharply on the hem of her tee shirt. "You are wearing something under this, aren't you, Bella?" he growled impatiently, urgently, as if he was losing control of his emotion. Before she could answer, the rumble in his chest seemed to intensify. "It doesn't matter, it's coming off. It's full of glass."

"No, it's okay, Em," she said, "Mine's not so bad, see?"

Unconsciously, she brushed her hand over the sleeve.

"Bella!" As he roared, the windows rattled and the glass in the air shivered. He grabbed her wrists with force and wrestled them away from her body.

"Don't you understand… I want your blood!" The house shook from the raw power of his howling voice and she trembled at the force of its sound.

"Don't move, or you will die."

The force of his threat was unmistakable.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she whispered as the terror of possibility hovered over the room like a devouring fog. The shock of his sudden anger, the terrible tone of his voice, the specific nature of his threat, and the dark hunger of his eyes bubbled up a familiar sense of panic. Just as Laurent contemplated her demise and James before him had taunted her, Bella calculated the odds of her survival. Although Bella never thought that her big bear of a brother was a dangerous killing machine who was tempted by her blood, there was no denying the facts. The onyx sign of blood lust blazed across his eyes like wild fire.

Immobilized by fear she burst into tears. Summoning all the strength she could muster, she retreated from his reach, clutching her arms around her chest, afraid to let go for fear of spilling out her insides onto the floor.

"Em, it's me, it's Bella, Em," she said, as a memory crashed on her of Edward's need to stay connected to her voice when moments of temptation came upon him. "You won't hurt me, Em. I know you won't. You know you won't."

Beyond brave, Bella protected him without concern for herself. The loyalty they shared was so strong that in spite of the obvious danger, she trusted him with her life, even if he did not.

"You should leave, Em. I'll be okay." The shiver in her voice negated her words.

Watching her nervously shifting her weight from foot to foot, and warring with the impulse to run, he realized he had done more than upset her; he had terrified her, and for that he was more than mortified. He hung his head in shame. She was far from fine, and he knew he was the cause of her distress.

"Oh, _Bells_," he moaned, full of regret, cursing himself for exposing his monster to the only human he ever loved. "Babe, I am so sorry…" he said gently, lifting her head from her chin to meet his eyes. Blinking away hot tears, she could not lie and hide from her emotion. Her averted her eyes confirmed it. She was afraid—of him. "Please, Bella," he pleaded, "please, look at me?"

"…I'm okay," she stuttered, and coughed lightly to clear the pressure bearing down on her larynx, which succeeded in strangling the sound of her voice. "You go… go away, Em… I'll clean it up."

The powerful trembling of her body short-circuiting on adrenaline chattered her teeth uncontrollably and she whispered to herself, not at all sure, but searching for the courage she always found when she needed it most.

"…its okay, I'm okay."

"I would never hurt you, Bella… never." The power of his might faded into the softness of his care. Carefully and with solemnity of purpose, he approached her, not as prey but as beloved sister. Slowly wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her forehead and murmured, "I love you, Bells. You know that...I am so sorry."

"…I know, Em…" she said, spastic breaths breaking the words into too many pieces, like the shattered mirror that surrounded them. "I know…"

"I am so afraid, Bella," he said, faltering. "It's the glass, Bells; I can't keep you safe like this. It'd be so easy to get cut… and then…" he said, scowling at himself for such weakness. "We just have to get rid of this shirt, right?" he said, gathering strength. "Then you will be safe, okay?"

"…unhuh…," she murmured, struggling to regain control of her body, which trembled with aftershocks of intense emotion. She took a deep breath to steady herself and brushing the tracks of hot tears away brusquely, she smiled weakly.

"Just do it, Em," she said, standing tall, waiting for the verdict. "I'm ready."

Nodding in acceptance, he took her collar and the tee withered like tissue paper in the rain, exposing her camisole and bare white shoulders. He smiled sheepishly in embarrassment as this entirely innocent act of seeing her nakedness gave the feeling of a more intimate one.

"Don't be weird, Em," she sniffled with a giggle, enjoying his boyish awkwardness. "It's only a tank top, for god's sake. It's not like you haven't seen it before?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he muttered, brushing off the feeling with an uncomfortable shrug. "Let's get you away from this mess," he said, lifting her up by the elbows, straight up like a toddler leaving the bath. She landed gently out of harm's way.

"There, you see," he said, with relief. "All better now, right?"

Gently wrapping his arms around her, and sighing in thanksgiving, he looked into her eyes. "Kinda funny, hah?" he said, "The big bad vamp freaked out by a little broken glass and some collar bones…" The laugh was awkward and stilted as he examined his fears with a cynical eye. "…what a wus I am, huh?"

A haze of self-doubt shrouded the twinkle in his eye, as constant as the northern star. Although the potential disaster was averted, his loss of control weighed heavy on his mind, and the memory of his threat ran in his head on a continuous loop of shame.

Emmett was in every way the big brother she had never had, willing to tease her to distraction and to protect her to the death. Bella knew there was no safer place any girl could be than to be in the arms of such a love—even when covered in broken glass. However, sometimes, brotherly love and protection, no matter how fierce, is not enough to offer protection from the world—not by far.

"Why me, Em?" The words, strangely devoid of emotion, fell quietly from her mouth. "Why does it always happen to _me_?"

"Come on, now, Bella… shit happens to everybody," he said, smoothing her hair tenderly. "You are a greedy little trouble magnet..." he wrapped his arm around her shoulder "…so you attract more than you're share, that's all."

Looking in her eyes, hoping to see relief, or recognition, or forgiveness, he instead found sadness, hurt, and anxiety. A new volley of tears ran down her mottled face and her breath hitched as she tried to quiet herself.

"It's _only_ a mirror, Bella… it's no big deal…" he said, surveying the damage for the first time. The room looked like a war zone. "…but I gotta admit," he chuckled, "…this is some pretty impressive destruction." The low whistle of his admiration cut the air. "What the hell turned you into Super Woman?"

"Please, don't be mad at me, Em." She buried her face in his chest and with a little moan, she shuddered under the chaos of her broken breath. Struggling to speak, struggling too to control the spasms of her body, Bella was losing on both fronts.

"Oh honey," he laughed, "don't have to worry about me," he said, smirking. "But _Esme_…" he moaned, teasing mercilessly like a playground bully, "…oooo, is she gonna be _pissed_!"

Bella's gasped and her eyes flashed open. "Esme!"

"Come on now, Bella," he said, laughing, covering her bare shoulder with a squeeze. "Do you have any idea how much stuff we break around here? Alice and Edward, not so much, but Rose and me? Trust me, don't worry. She'll get over it _eventually_, and then she'll redecorate. No prob!"

"Oh no, no, no…" she murmured like a mantra, spiraling deeper and deeper into a pit of emotion. "…not Esme, too? What am I gonna do…" she muttered, unconscious of the lumbering bear. "…what am I gonna do?!"

"Oh, for craps sake, Bella, I was kidding!" he muttered, scowling at his own stupidity. "Look, for real, I'm telling you, Esme won't care. She'll just be happy you didn't get hurt."

At those words, she paused, taking them in. They still held a magical hold on her consciousness. She whispered, blinking through her tears, "Have you been hurt?"

"Bella, you okay?" His intuition told him something was not right. "Why don't you sit down, for a minute, Bella? You gotta stop crying."

"You don't understand, Em!" she cried, another wave of emotion prickling over her, washing away the calm, the lull in the storm. "It's _way_ not okay!" she cried, looking to the ceiling for an answer. "What am I gonna do?"

The piercing sounds of her distress alarmed Emmett. Next to Edward, no one was more fiercely protective of his fragile little human sister than he was. Although every Cullen would likely say his size and force advantage, not his dedication to her, made him first in line, no one would challenge him either. As gruff and ready to tease as he was, Emmett was just as tender with his baby sister.

"Come here, baby," he said, offering his arms as shelter. "Tell Uncle Emmy what's wrong? It can't be good to be this upset about anything."

"I can't, Em, please, I can't say it…"

Gasping for breath and trembling still, in spite of his confining embrace, she was veering toward hysterics. The comfort of his strong arms only fueled her distress.

"Please don't cry, Bella," he cringed, broken hearted for her pain as if it were his own. "It kills me to see you cry." No one was allowed to hurt her this bad, not even him. "Crying makes you all blotchy… that's just _yucky_." The clown could not help but try to fight off extreme emotion with humor. He frowned for effect. "I like pretty Bella better," he said, nodding happily, tweaking her cheek into a smile. Diversion always worked in the past, but this time… not so much.

"Come on now, Bella, you're gonna hyperventilate," he said, his concern plain in his tone. "...and your heart's gonna explode if you don't calm down."

Swaying slightly off balance, her eyelashes fluttered. Suddenly, her tear stained faced turned pale.

"Em?" she whispered, "I feel…" The trailing sound of her voice alerted him before he felt her body go slack in his arms as her knees buckled.

"Whoa, Bella!" Panic climbed up his throat as she disintegrated into his arms without a word. "Jesus, Bella!" Fear fueled his demand for an answer, but none came. He rolled her face between his palms without any resistance. Massaging her cheeks did not elicit a response. Gathering her up in his arms, her head rolled into his bare shoulder without resistance.

"Don't worry, babe, I gotcha."

Emergency Medical Training never really left the consciousness of anyone who had served others and under the stress of Bella's collapse; the faint memory propelled him into action. Once an EMT, always an EMT.

"Can you hear me, Bella?" he said, with authority, laying her out on the chaise, wrapping her in the chenille blanket. "Come on, Bella. Open your eyes for me, sweetheart!" He vigilantly checked her vital signs by counting the beats of her racing heart and the ragged shallow breaths which made her gasp even while unconscious.

Running through the checklist in his head offered no consolation or relief. The symptoms were clear: fainting extending into unconsciousness, hyperventilating breath pattern, clammy pale skin glimmering with perspiration, and the violent shivering even under a warm blanket pointed to one thing. Bella was in shock.

"Talk to me, damn it, kiddo," he grumbled, in frustration. Tapping her face gingerly had no effect to rouse her. Although his self-assured façade was shaken, Emmet was sure he had not missed anything.

Adopting the investigative eye of an outsider, Emmett was perplexed. The whole business with shattered mirror, the discarded cell phone lying in a heap of broken glass, her extreme emotional reaction all resulting in one unresponsive teen with no other health problems… this little babysitting job was a complete mess in dire need of reinforcements.

Frantic that he had missed something obvious, he asked, "Are you hurt, Bella? Have you been hurt?"

With a loud gasp of breath, her eyes snapped opened, staring blankly. "Sam?" she moaned softly, but her voice was strange; distant, almost emotionless. Looking straight into Emmett's face, her eyes were blank.

Taken aback in astonishment at her peculiar answer, he spoke falteringly. "Oh my God, Bella," he whispered, "it's me, Em…"

"…have you been hurt?" she echoed softly the words of a grief long forgotten, to a time wet with the soaking rain and the moist moss of the cold forest floor when rescue came in the form of the strong arms of a stranger.

"Come on, now, kid, stay with me, okay?" The cold shock of her confusion bearing down like a heavy weight on his consciousness, he thought, "Something is really wrong."

"…have you been hurt?" she murmured again, settling into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck she held on tightly for a brief moment pulling her knees close to her chin, in a fetal position, and finally relaxed limply in his arms as if contentedly falling asleep. But she was far from peaceful. Encased in a cocoon of soft quilt, she trembled, repeating the words in a terrifying cadence of grief.

Emmett knew that the phone would ring any moment. Somebody had to know what was going on. Still, he jumped when the phone vibrated in his pocket.

"What's going on, Emmett?" Alice said, with clinical precision. Broken glass and she fell. That's all I saw." Her words, blurred by speed, were almost indecipherable, even by Emmett. "Is she still unconscious? Is she breathing? Is she bleeding? Is she hurt?"

"You tell me, Ali." His words growled through clenched teeth so as not to disturb Bella. She stared vacantly. "I don't get it …not at all." His resolve suffered as his emotions broke through the whisper.

"Tell me _exactly_ what happened, Emmett." Alice was grim and determined on the phone, with a level of focus that belied her distress. Although uncertainty crept into her confidence uninvited and unwelcome, now was not the time, not when Bella needed her, and the family was counting on her abilities to decipher the events of the past ten minutes.

"What happened before the mirror, Emmett?" Demanding answers to questions and finding none, Alice was impatient and distraught. "Focus, damn it! Tell me, what made her so upset?"

"Look, you know about as much as I do, okay?" he said, rushing his fingers over his head, rerunning the events in his memory, step by step.

"Vase crashed. I came running. Cell phone creamed the big mirrors. I blocked the glass and she cried… I've never seen anybody cry like that, Alice…"

The pain of her expression even in his memory burned, and his voice trembled. "She was worried that Esme would be mad… wait, she said…" his forehead creased with concentration. "… she would be mad, _too_." The word struck a chord. "Someone must be mad at her, Alice. After that she kept saying, 'What am I gonna do?' She said it over and over."

"That's good, Em," Alice said with kindness, sorry to have been so gruff. "Now, we just have to figure out _who_?"

"She's not hurt as far as I can tell, but she cried her eyes out, that's for sure." The detail of the incident came back rushing at him like a hurricane wind, knocking him off balance.

"Oh, shit!" he cried.

"Tell me, Em."

"I did it, Alice," the bear whimpered. "I freaked out about the glass and she got scared... then she collapsed. Did I do this to her, Alice? She was so afraid of me… I said I wanted her blood… oh, her face when I said... oh my god, Alice…"

"No, Em," the pixie soothed him with kindness. "This isn't about you…"

Between his guilt and the wracking of his brain for clues, Emmett was frantic. He was the only point of information, and as confusing and strange as it was, he had to make sense of what happened. He was the only one to put the pieces together, and he knew it.

"She was so upset she was hyperventilating, and her heart was wild. She melted in my arms and passed out, but she woke up and started mumbling, and now she's gone fetal… there is something bad going down, Ali. I need some help here. I need Carlisle."

"Its okay, Em," Alice said, comforting him. "She is in shock is all. She's confused."

"She's confused alright, Alice," he shuddered, murmuring the terrifying truth. "She called me, Sam..."

Alice gasped, recognizing the image as coming from the darkest moment of Bella's life.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too," he said, shuddering, looking down to Bella's face with pity. Alice put together the details of Bella's mental breakdown from Charlie's descriptions of what happened while they were away. It was not a memory he cared to relive.

"Ali…if she's thinking about…" he shook his head with the shame he felt. "What the hell does _that_ mean?"

Alice hissed, searching the ether for an answer to the puzzle that only seemed to get more complicated with every moment.

"I just don't know, Emmett…"

"I don't know, either," he said, brushing the hair from her face and he traced her cheek gently. "I'm telling you, this is scary as all hell… her eyes are wide open—like a trance, you know? Like _you_..."

"Find out what you can, Em," she said, softer in her demand. "Bella is going to tell you what's wrong. That much I _can_ see. You have to stay alert for clues. Help is on the way."

There was little more he could offer than the truth. The causes and meanings lay hidden away beyond the curtain of darkness of Bella's mind, and she was not sharing.

"I don't know, Alice…," he hesitated, struggling with indecision. "I want to talk to Carlisle."

"Fainting is a stress reaction to whatever happened. She will wake up very soon."

"Sorry, Ali, but no dice; I'm calling Carlisle." He shook his head, determined to solve this problem his way.

"No, that's not the way to play this, Emmett," she growled in warning. "Her brain's just on reset or whatever," she said, remembering a similar episode after the battle with the newborns.

"You aren't here, okay, Alice? I am telling you, this is _not_ a normal fainting spell. She's been out too long already, and I'm telling you this thing with her eyes. She's, like… catatonic."

"Look," she said, a bit forcefully. "Pull it together, Emmett. She's not going to die or anything. She has fainted before, and she will faint again. I can see that you both will be fine." Alice was difficult to fight when she was sure of a vision. "Esme and Rose are nearby. They will be there in less than five minutes. I am twenty minutes out. Just hang tight, okay?"

"I guess," he grumbled, "but if you're not here in ten minutes, I'm doing it my way. No buts..."

"Agreed." Tiny-gloved hands gripped the steering wheel with a vengeance while her designer pumps pushed the accelerator to the limit. Jasper reached across the console to offer a calming touch. "Emmett, try to find out what happened… we need a little information before we have _to share_, okay?" Sarcasm was a welcome change in mood. "And whatever you do, do not pick up this phone unless it's me. Edward's double dialing, and trust me, you do not want to deal with him right now."

"He's going to freak, isn't he, Ali?"

"He already is, Em, he already is…" she grumbled, upset with herself that she had let her guard down enough for him to slip into her thoughts about the vision. "I'll deal with him. You just take care of Bella."

With the click of the phone disconnecting, Emmett was alone again with the thundering beat of Bella's heart, stressed even in the emptiness of her trance.

"Well, it looks like it is just you and me for a little bit longer, Bells." He felt self-conscious talking to himself, but the silence of the room and the echo of her heartbeat only fed his anxiety. She shifted in his arms and he was startled as she moved.

"Jesus, I never realized how tiny you really are!" he said, softly holding her fingers to his gigantic paw. "No wonder Edward is afraid to break you," he chuckled. "I don't even know where to put my hands!"

In the sweet care of a loving parent, the bear rocked the lamb, stroking her hair to soothe her as if she had woken from a nightmare, as if he was easing her back into slumber, as if everything was that simple. Although this was not sleep; but it most certainly was a nightmare.

"Your heart sounds like a bird, Bella…" he chuckled nervously to himself, "…and here you are, all snug in your nest, right?"

He swaddled her tighter in the quilt. "…just you and me and a mystery."

* * *

Franticly racing through the forest the instant they heard her cries, Esme and Rose flew up the stairs and through the doorframe minus two doors. They gasped at the sight of a bare-chested Emmett and an unconscious Bella Swan nestled in his arms. Esme rushed to lay hands on her child as any mother would, her face folded in on itself, wracked with worry for the babe that she called her own.

"What's happened?" Esme murmured in a voice so low it barely registered as sound. "Is she sleeping? Is she hurt?"

"Emmett McCarty, what have you done!" Rose growled defensively, hands on her hips. "We leave you in charge for two hours and… where the hell is your shirt...and where is hers?"

Her accusation stung him.

"I was only trying to help," he whispered, annoyed and hurt by the implication that he was to blame. "I didn't do anything, Rosie."

"Oh Emmett, of course you didn't," Esme said with thankful eyes, as she knelt at his feet. "We heard her screaming." Esme's face trembled as she surveyed the room. Invisible tears stained her cheeks. "Thank God you were here, Emmett." She cradled his head to her breast, terrified to think what he prevented by his presence.

"What happened here, Em? This is some wreck!" Rose, impatient for answers, coldly demanded answers. It was an expression of her concern. Hurting Bella like this was not permissible under her watch. "What's wrong with her?"

"I'm really not sure, Rosie," he said. His upturned eyes had lost their effervescent glow as the series of events replayed in his mind. He felt like a criminal interrogation was taking place and he was the star.

"I was downstairs," he said, gathering his scattered thoughts. The vase smashed and I ran upstairs. There was a scream, I busted the door down, and I saw her throw the phone. The mirror shattered. We were covered in glass and I ripped off my shirt and then hers, as they were full of pieces. I was terrified she'd get cut, you know?" He shuddered with his confession. "But before that I got her upset… the glass made me afraid I would hurt her… I made her afraid… of me," he moaned, pitifully. "She got hysterical, but Alice says it wasn't about me. Then she collapsed." His courage was fading with each moment the story came closer to real time. "Alice called and told me you were coming."

"Why do you think she was so upset in the first place?" Esme pondered a myriad of possibilities.

"I don't know what set her off," he said, shaking his head, "but I know whatever it is… it is bad. She's been mumbling things about _Sam_…"

"Oh, no..." Esme gasped.

Bella, trembling in Emmett's arms and her wild eyes unblinking, terrified the Cullens into an eerie collective silence. They had not witnessed Bella's breakdown, but Alice had shared what information she had gleaned from Charlie. Seeing her now like this made a window to that time, and it dug deeply into the scars of the guilt they shared for her pain.

Esme face wore the creases of concern that were reserved for the direst circumstance. "This could be something very serious, Emmett," she said gravely. "Have you called Carlisle?"

"Serious…like _last_ time?" Rose gasped. The horror of the unknown agony Bella suffered that night pulled on every human memory Rose harbored in silence. Left alone, discarded, and suffering, without hope. It was an experience she knew all too well.

"Well, we can't know, Rose," Esme said, a memory stinging from her faint past, "That's exactly why we need to get some help."

"But she was fine this morning..." muttered Rose, shaking her head, unable to comprehend the whirlwind of human emotion that could allow for such a fickle shift in mood.

"A day can bring a lifetime of grief, Rose," Esme cooed, taking her shoulders in her hands for reassurance. "Surely you and I understand that..." she said, catching her eye with a knowing nod. Rose reciprocated in silent agreement. The memory of their human lives cut short in violence grieved both mother and daughter throughout their new existence. It only took a moment to bring such a lasting pain as they had suffered. Unfortunately, Bella had already earned membership in that sorority long ago.

Whatever the reason for her breakdown now, they were captive with the fear of the possibility that this history made her susceptible to future pain. It was a knee jerk reaction, perhaps, but once a loved one has experienced a serious mental illness, their family fears the potential for a hurricane at the slightest hint of rain.

"It could be a panic attack, you know, from stress." Emmett ran through the possibilities. "She fainted, so that could explain being confused." Confident that these diagnoses were not life threatening, the potential psychotic element terrified him. "But I don't like this other stuff…"

"So, did you call Carlisle, Em?" Rose hissed. "You shouldn't be playing around with this."

"Ali said she would take care of it, calling them I mean, and she said that everything was okay, but she also didn't see it coming. She has no clue what it is about. And neither do I…"

"Emo boy is gonna freak." Rose reached out to adjust the coverlet around Bella's shivering body. "Why is it he is never here when this shit happens to her?"

"Yeah, Alice mentioned that..." Emmett could see his face. "He already knows."

"What should we do, Emmett?" Esme said, impatiently. The feeling of helplessness bound her nerves tightly and tension pulled on her. "We can't just stand here, can we?"

"Ali said we've gotta figure out what is going on before we talk to them," Emmett echoed mechanically. "I don't like it, but that's the plan.

"… she's not conscious, Emmett!" Rose hissed, frustration emerging.

"Yeah, I noticed Rose…" he said, grumbling. "Ali said she's gonna wake up soon. I told Alice I would wait, but if her vitals don't stabilize, I am starting an IV. It might be enough to bring her back into balance if its biochemical, and we'll need to if..."

"…if she doesn't wake up…" Rose whispered, grasping for the first time the seriousness of the situation he had faced alone. "Oh, honey," she said, meeting his eyes, "don't worry, okay? She's going to wake up fighting, you'll see. You did a great job, Em, you really did."

Her loving invitation opened the floodgates to the emotions he held back. The burden was weighing on him, too, and now that the danger was subsiding, this mind needed release. He pulled his tiny sister closer to his chest, trembling.

"I don't know what I would have done, Rosie, if…" Words tripped on a ragged breath allowing the shock of his experience to finally emerge. "I wanted to… I was so afraid… If something bad happened…"

"I know you would never hurt, her," Rose whispered in his ear, "and because you know that, Em… you saved Bella's life."

"I am so glad you were here, my son." Esme smiled sweetly, cupping his cheek. It was a small gesture but it was welcome affirmation he needed. Although imperfect in the way it played out, Emmett brought Bella out virtually unscathed.

"Where the hell is Edward?" Rose's emotions were racing. "Why isn't he here yet?"

"No, Rose, don't… he didn't do anything..." Emmett shook his head. "You know he's in Seattle with Carlisle. He asked me to keep an eye on her… he thought she'd sleep in and never miss them."

"Well, _somebody_ had her motivated to kill," Rose murmured, skimming her shoe through the mound of evidence. "The question is who?" she muttered as she began to sift the broken bits through her hand, like sand in an hourglass. The ritual seemed to bring the events into focus.

Effortlessly, she dropped to her knees to search around the floor, looking under furniture, and groaning at the indignity of crawling around with her butt in the air.

"Rose—what the hell are you doing?" Emmett exclaimed.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Em? I'm playing Nancy Drew," she quipped snidely, searching the perimeter of the room. "What I can't believe is she took out a mirror with her cell phone… that's pretty impressive, considering she can't throw a baseball twenty feet."

"You had to see her…" He beamed with some brotherly pride for her achievement. "Impressive is the word."

"There you are, my precious," she cooed seductively, fishing the offending silver bullet out from under the dresser. "Tell Rose your secrets." Flipping it open, she worked the keyboard.

"Rose? What's gotten into you?"

"This is exactly why they invented *69." The call picked up on the first ring. "So, sorry," she said, politely, "wrong number." The phone clicked closed, but the perplexed look remained on her face.

"That's strange," she said, whining a bit, searching for the possibilities. "She called a Holiday Inn Select… in _Milwaukee_?"

"Why the hell would she do that?" Emmett grumbled. "That's weird."

Rose's wrinkled brow faded away as she scrolled through the phone log. "What's _really_ weird is she called twelve times since seven this morning, and she missed four calls last night after ten."

"Sounds to me like someone is urgently trying to reach her, maybe a friend in trouble?" Esme search the guest list in her mind. "A family emergency, perhaps?"

"No, I doubt that, she's never been near the Midwest. Besides..." Rose pursed her lips "…she's calling a hotel, not a house or a cell phone."

Emmett began to struggle with a feeling building in him that could only be called rage. Emmett McCarty was taking charge. With a heated restraint, he growled.

"Screw Alice and screw Nancy Drew! I'm calling Carlisle!" he hissed, scooting Bella out of his arms and onto the couch under Esme's careful eye.

"Really now, Emmett?" The pixie's voice lilted over them with rare biting sarcasm. Her eyes glared at him as she appeared at the doorway with Jasper at her side.

"Yeah, Alice,_ really_. I am finished messing around. She is in trouble, there's no doubt about it… enough is enough." His brow knitted in concentration as he methodically planned his strategy. "Rosie, bring Carlisle's bag, a liter of saline, and an IV line kit from his library closet. If the fluids don't do the trick, we might have to sedate her to break the cycle." Methodically, laying her out on the couch, his head ran through the procedures. "Look around for an oxygen tank and a mask. We gotta get this breathing under control, too."

"Carlisle would treat her for shock, Emmett?" Esme's experience at Carlisle's side made her opinion important. "You think she's in want to treat for shock, then?"

"Oh yeah, I am pretty sure it is standard procedure, Esme; and yeah, this looks like shock, big time. The question is why, but the answer is not just to sit and wait. We have to do something, now!"

"Em," Rose rubbed his shoulders to loosen the tension building there. "Please, babe… you don't try to be a hero, okay? It will kill you… every time. Wait for Carlisle."

"She is _not_ going to crash on my watch, Rosie!" he snapped, the power of his response buoyed his courage. The pupils of his eyes focused down to a determined point. "I know can do this… for Bella."

"Emmett," he said, "it's a... a grief… a broken heart..." From the doorway, Jasper's face reflected Bella's pain, as he registered the sensations of her state.

"Great, Jazz," he grumbled, "Broken, dented, or whatever, I should have called him right away. Why did I listen to you, Alice?" he growled, anger bursting through his fear. "What if something happens—how are you gonna feel then, hah? I am gonna be sick, that's what I am…"

Without looking at the keypad, he engaged the phone. "Call Carlisle." Without hesitation, the disembodied computer-generated voice confirmed the command: "_Carlisle Cullen, Mobile One. Calling"_

Before the speeding dial ran through the digits, Alice gasped and her eyes fluttered into a blank stare.

"What's wrong, Alice? Does she see something, Jaz?" Emmett demanded, disconnecting the phone to grab her by the shoulders. Everyone's focus shifted to their sister, whose incoming vision predicted Bella's future. Her eyes fluttered furiously and her lips parted. She sighed, "…oh my…"

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper said, leading her by the shoulders to sit in a chair.

"Em?" The tiny human voice hiding under the din of their voices rang out, loud and clear. She stirred, her eyes blinking rapidly, darting around as if she was waking in an unfamiliar place. "Please, don't call him…"

"Bella?" Esme cooed, smoothing with her palm the wild curls glued to her sticky forehead. "Oh, thank God!"

"Well, lookie here, folks! Sleeping Beauty's awake!" Emmett crooned, struggling to remain calm in spite of a manic need to dance a jig. "Good to see you, sweet cheeks… wanna sit up?"

Slightly disoriented, Bella stared at him strangely, not entirely aware of where she was or what was happening.

"No? That's okay, baby, you don't have to, you just rest with Esme," he said, gently tucking her in like a baby bunting.

"Hold me, Em, please," she whispered. As the memory returned, tears rushed to flood her eyes, threatening to spill over her lashes. Holding her close to his chest, his eyes darted around the room to see in their eyes what he could not see in his own.

"That's just fine by me," he said, "because I _like_ holding you, babe…" he murmured, as if it were a secret between two. "But we'd better be careful," he said, as he pointed across the room and she followed with her eyes. "Rosie's getting jealous over there…" He wanted to celebrate. This sign of neurological function was very, very good.

"Hey, human!" Hands on hips, Rose growled with a scowl of comedic jealousy. "You stealing my half-naked cave man or what?"

"But I'm not done with him yet, Rose." A soft hum floated from her lips and she nodded, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, safely protected from the world.

"You take your time, Bella," she murmured. "I don't mind sharing him with you… for a little while, anyway." Even Rose could not help but find great relief in this moment. "Just see you dry clean him when you're finished, honey!"

Whatever the trouble, whatever the pain that had passed over her little sister's day, the patience of immortals made them see the story would keep; so long as she was safely back with the family where she belonged, nothing else mattered—not even the strange circumstances or her reaction to the mystery trauma.

Unfortunately, the respite was short lived.

"I'm really very sorry I made such a fuss, and now you are all… upset," she said, with a heavy sigh and a weak smile, "Kinda silly, I guess, but still…" The pain of her face showed it was an act, and the effort was taking all her strength to maintain. A tiny fist appeared out from under the quilt. Slowly, her fingers peeled open and she looked up at Emmett with a single tear sliding from the corner of her eye.

"For me, Bella?" Emmett did not jump to take the rumpled paper she offered, knowing that this could be the link they had been searching for. Nodding for him to take it, she encouraged him purposefully. He took the paper and smoothed the wrinkles. He scanned the note, but in a moment, his eyes jumped from the page to meet her eyes, now brimming with tears.

"Wow…" he muttered, somewhat speechless with surprise. "I'm so sorry, Bells," he said, pulling her tighter to his chest. "Don't cry, my Bella. Every thing'll be okay, I promise!"

"Just say it!" Rose cried, dropping to her knees to meet her sister face to face. "What's wrong, Bella? Please! We have to know; you've scared us half to death!

"I can't…" Bella whimpered, looking to Emmett for help. He pulled her close under his chin, protecting her from the words that sliced through her heart

"Renee is not coming to the wedding." Alice's voice was distant, almost cold, as the heaviness of the vision stole her will to speak.

The audible gasp from the breathless creatures was involuntary. Relieved to know that neither Edward nor a psychological condition was the cause of Bella's suffering, the idea that her mother was the problem offered no solace. It only brought more confusion to an already chaotic situation.

"What did you say, Alice?" Rose murmured, a rumble growing in her chest. "How can this be?" Rose hissed as all her motherly instincts ignited in outrage.

"Oh, my sweet Bella," Esme cooed piteously, heartbroken for the only daughter she would have whose heart could be so easily broken. "There must be some explanation… a misunderstanding, perhaps?"

"It's true." Bella shuddered, tears rising and falling silently at the words.

"Here, Rosie," Emmett said, pulling Bella close, and handing off the paper, "It's the email."

* * *

_Dear Bella,_

_Please forgive me for writing to you like this, baby, but the time zones are making me crazy and I can't figure out when to call (not that you are ever at Charlie's anymore…) and I couldn't wait another day. I don't want to upset you, but I know you will be, and I hate that you will be upset, but the bottom line is this..._

_I cannot come to your wedding. I am sorry. I just can't be there. _

_I know you are disappointed and angry, but the circumstances are much more complicated than they might seem, and I hope someday you will understand and forgive me. _

_You know that I love you and you know I only want the best for you. I have to be honest with you—I struggled my entire adult life to make a better start for you... so I have to say that I cannot help but feel you are making a huge mistake. You are just too young to get married. I know you will be happy with Edward. He is a good man and I hope you have a good life together. _

_I am very sorry I can't share in your big day. __Please call me when you can...__I love you, _

_Mom_

* * *

"I should have known better." Bella crumbled with grief into her brother's welcome embrace, mourning for the death of a dream. "I should have just sent a postcard from Las Vegas, so then she couldn't do anything, couldn't say anything about it." She growled in disgust at the image. The sound gave her strength to transform her tears into anger.

"Maybe if I was pregnant, and then it would have been _necessary_, or if it was impulsive like she is... she'd like that... but here I actually want to get married... well, she just can't handle that…"

With a fury short lived as a flame, Bella collapsed again, wailing in pain, keening with the heavy burden of such unexpected and unreasonable loss. "I didn't think she'd like it, but I never dreamed..." her anger roared with a new found energy, consuming her like a flame, "...that she wouldn't be at my side... I never considered she would do this... to _me_."

Alice's composure turned to fury as the details of the exchange between mother and daughter fell into play in her mind. Nothing made sense.

"Why is she doing this, Alice? I gave her back her life, why can't she let me have mine? How can she be so selfish?"

Esme cooed piteously, broken hearted she felt for the sweet girl she thought of as her daughter. "There must be some kind of mistake..."

"I _thought_ it was..." Bella said, trembling, disintegrating into a thousand pieces and into her big sister's little arms. "...but now I know it is true... she left me a voice mail, and I've been trying to call her…"

"That's what happened to the mirror…?" Rose muttered, understanding now the entire event.

"I am sorry about that, Esme. Really, I am…"

"Oh, honey," she chuckled, "do you have any idea how many mirrors have been broken in this house? Do not give it another thought. I am just so thankful you were not hurt."

"You see, Bells?" Emmett snickered, "I told you so…"

"Oh god…" she cried, trembling, wailing grief, sobbing as a terrible idea popped into her head.

"What am I going to tell Edward?"

* * *

Esme's cell phone sprang to life almost immediately.

"It's Carlisle," she said, acknowledging the unique ringtone.

"Don't answer, Esme!" Alice shouted, "It's not Carlisle; it's Edward."

"We can't avoid them forever, Alice." Esme brushed her off and lifted the phone to her ear.

"But Edward is going to lose it…" Emmett countered, knowing Alice's vision was right.

"I can handle Edward, for gosh sakes." She rolled her eyes with a wave. "I am his _mother, _after all!"

* * *

Carlisle and Edward were out driving to Seattle on a wedding errand, but his attention was never far from Alice's mind. She was his radar when he was away and for everything related to Bella. Unfortunately, they were close enough to home to have detected Alice's receipt of the cascade of fear and emotion that erupted when Bella's wailing echoed through the house.

"Hello, Edward," Esme answered with a confident and natural tone, as if nothing was amiss. "Yes," she said, responding to his questioning. "I imagined you know the _situation_," she hummed, looking down to Bella, and smiling with love.

"Yes, I am afraid I don't know what to say, either." Questions were speeding across the line and echoes of his voice were clear, although the words were too jumbled for human ears.

"Bella is fine, Edward." Esme said sternly. "She was not injured in any way. We have Emmett to thank for that." Her smile showed her gratitude to her second made son, who so valiantly acted today. "No, she is resting now, but she is awake."

Although his voice was tinny and far away leaking from the receiver, Bella could tell he was a jumble of emotion: upset, worried, angry, and sad. True to form, he felt guilty for being away when she needed him, that his inadequacy made him somehow responsible for Renee's decision to stay away, and so, once again was the source of pain. Bella's heart wrenched to think of the trouble she'd caused everyone, most especially the one she loved.

"I agree, you should call him, dear…" Esme cooed softly, perched on the arm of the chaise, caressing Bella's hair. "Surely, he must be told about this..." she paused, searching for an appropriate euphemism for calamity, "…this _situation_."

"No! No! No!" Bella wailed in protest, sitting straight up, brushing her eyes vehemently to focus her mind. "Please, don't put this on Charlie... it wouldn't be fair... this is my mom and me... it's my problem, not his." Strength and conviction against this injustice tried to surface in between sniffles, but the Cullens knew her too well for the charade to accept it as truth. There was no way she was flying solo on this trip.

"No, darling, you are wrong," Esme said lovingly, holding Bella's tear stained face to her abdomen, patting her back like a distressed infant. "It is everyone's problem, dear, and we will all try to make things right, you see. Maybe she just needs some time..."

Time was not something in abundance—the wedding was only a month away- and the mother of the bride responding in writing she would not attend was not something easily dismissed.

At the same time she comforted Bella, Esme continued to comfort her son, still hanging on by a thread of reason on the phone. "Yes, Edward," she said with a smile, looking down at Bella with radiant warmth, an expression of perfect love and understanding. "I will certainly tell her that, Edward," she said courteously.

"Would you want to talk to him?" she mouthed the words, hoping he could help soothe her agitation.

Overcome with a new wave of emotion at the thought of Edward's reaction to this news, Bella waved her hands, unable to face the unnecessary guilt he no doubt would feel. He would certainly think it was his fault.

Esme pursed her lips in acknowledgement, knowing that there are times when talking does not help to salve wounds. Kissing Bella on the head, she squeezed her shoulders to reassure her that her choice was perfectly acceptable.

"I am not sure she is up to it, Edward…"

Struggling to shake off the tears, thinking better of her decision, Bella begged for the phone. The agony he would feel being left out of this moment was worse than saying the words. He needed to be the voice she heard. Esme smiled at her sweet little girl making such a grown up decision.

"Edward, just a moment." Her smile warmed the chill away with her loving care. "Here she is..."

Esme sat down, smoothing Bella's ruffled hair, as if the gesture could soothe her ruffled emotions. It did, of course. Holding her breath a moment, she swallowed the erratic twitches of sobs and sniffles that jerked her body involuntarily.

"Take your sweet time, Bella," Rose whispered. "He'll wait forever if he has to…"

As she held the phone, he could hear the ragged breath she tried so desperately to mask, but he sighed in relief to know she was indeed awake and unscathed, even if she was emotionally distressed.

"Hello, Edward."

Cursing his absence, he said the only thing he could think of to take away her pain.

"I love you, Bella."

After a silence that seemed entirely too long, she sighed, her voice was small and child-like, broken and alien with the weight of her tears.

"Edward, I'm so sorry…"

"Bella, please, don't…" Edward swallowed the venom he felt rising in anger over this insult to his sweet Bella. Through the clarity of Alice's sight, he had seen every tear, heard every wail, and experienced the fear in his mother's eyes.

"_You_ didn't do anything, my love," he said, finding the velvet tone that she loved.

"I know _that_," she groaned, unable to finish the idea. She took a deep breath to steady herself, but a shaking quiver belied her state. The bravery act was not going to fool anyone, least of all him, but she was stubbornly determined to manage a shred of dignity. "I'm sorry to ask you this, but I need you to come home as soon as you can. I need you right now, okay?"

"I am almost home, love..." He hid his rage underneath the velvet sound she loved so much. Stoically, he supplied the words she needed more than any other.

"...and Bella," he added, "I will never leave you."

"I know." She smiled, and tears pooled on her lashes. All that mattered, all she needed was to know that as she faced the rejection of her mother, she was loved by her family—most of all by him.

"Don't worry, I'm okay." She smiled, looking to her loving family, who always seemed to be ready to hold her up in her times of need. "Everyone is here... _helping_..."

Tears ran silently down well-worn tracks in her cheeks, but her voice did not break, as her breath evened out and a gentle calm came over her. She looked to Jasper across the room with a nod of gratitude.

"I love you, Edward." Bella shivered, trying to suppress a sniffle. Handing the silver phone back to Esme with a whimper, the sad little bride slid her hot cheek against the cool smooth leather of the chaise.

"You see?" Esme said, reassuring him. "Everything is well in hand. Come home. Be safe."

The phone closed with a quiet click just as Rosalie swept into the room, carrying a tray with chocolate milk and warm tollhouse cookies. She looked at Bella with a hopeful face, planning to entice her to take one. Rose sat on the floor near the chaise, offering up her tribute.

"Oooo… chocolate chips, your favorite... mmmm... smells so tempting." She spied her from the corner of her eye, murmuring seductively under her breath.

Bella face registered her surprise. "That's nice of you, Rose… but thank you…"

"No? Well, more for me!" the blonde beauty exclaimed, rubbing her hands together conspiratorially. "They are so wonderful, you know, I might just have to have a nibble..." Her act was seductive and entirely believable. "Look at how gooey the chips… and still warm, too… just like you like 'em." To everyone's amazement, Rose chose a perfect specimen. Admiring the crevices with so much interest, they thought she was preparing to take a bite.

However, Bella did not budge.

In a desperate measure, Rose lay down on her belly parallel to the chaise, and she playfully inched the tray closer and closer to Bella's face. Every time Bella thought she had caught her in the act, Rose looked away, feigning innocence. In a matter of minutes, Bella was giggling from the effort of trying to catch a vampire in a speed trap, the tray of treats was directly irresistibly right under her nose, and Rose was entirely pleased with her victory.

Bella stared incredulously at the blonde goddess who, until recently, would not offer her the time of day, never mind deliver human comfort food and beg like a puppy for attention. An unexpected kindness must be acknowledged.

Bella smiled weakly and forced herself to sit up. "Well, maybe just one…" she sighed "…they do smell really good."

As Esme held the tray for Bella to select one, Rose produced a crazy straw from out of thin air, like a magician. Bella's eyes sparkled for a moment, and in a spontaneous reflex of child-like glee, she clapped her hands to her chest.

"Rose?" she squealed. "You remembered my crazy straw?"

Acting quickly before Bella's smile slipped away, Rose planted the straw, delivered the glass, and patted her charge gently on the leg. Perched on the arm of the couch as Bella nibbled happily at the cookie and enjoyed the milk whizzing through the plastic loops, Rose studied her carefully for the least sign of relapse. Bella gave herself over to the comfort of chocolate, almost as if she had forgotten everything.

This remarkable moment was broken by self-consciousness when Rose became aware of the others in the room. Their open-mouthed staring was unsettling. Rose spat at them with annoyance to cut the attention; her voice was just low enough that Bella was not disturbed.

"What are you looking at?" she accused them snidely. "I just thought some sugar might, you know, perk her up? Don't all humans need sugar?"

Esme was the first to speak up, but not loud enough to reach Bella's hearing. "It was a beautiful thing you did, Rose."

"Yeah, Rose, _really_..." Emmett was surprised most of all, not because she cared for Bella, but he knew how hard it was for her to show that emotion, especially after initially being less than welcoming.

"Oh, shut up, Emmett..." She was gruff, trying to hide herself consciousness. "...it's really not that big of a deal."

The slurping sounds of the bottom of the glass made a perfect transition.

Activated into action with a deep desire to help salvage this day, Rose took charge.

Convinced that it was woman's work to put the pieces back together of this broken bridal dream, Rose waved the men off unceremoniously. Jasper could work his magic at a distance, but the real problem had to be dealt with up close and personal. The relationship between mothers and daughters was too complicated a subject to be explored otherwise. Men were uninvited.

Jasper knew he would feel connected no matter where he was in the house, as the emotional energy emanating from the room was overpowering, so he seemed slightly relieved to leave, but Emmett was visibly irritated to be banished. In spite of all his merciless teasing, Emmett deeply loved Bella, and felt it his duty to care for her, especially when Edward was away. He was torn between an impulse to stand guard over her and a throbbing feeling in his heart that told him it was better to leave this to the women, that maybe she needed to be surrounded and protected by the love and understanding only they could give. Still, he did not like leaving his post.

"Bella," Emmett said, landing a heavy paw on her shoulder, "just say my name and I am on it, you hear?" He screwed his face up and pointed his finger sharply, but then flashed that broad charming Cullen smile. He tussled her hair much more gently than usual, and in a flash the big brother that she never had was gone.

"I love you, Emmett," she whispered, the she smiled broadly, when he bellowed back from down stairs.

"You'd BETTER!"

* * *

The respite brought by chocolate and giggles was as delicious as it was fleeting. In the silence that enveloped them, Bella found she had to face the painful reality. However, this time, she was not alone. She was surrounded by the women who loved her... except one, and she was completely lost in her grief for the one. She sighed heavily, her chest bearing a weight greater than her pain, greater because it was fresh. Unfortunately, she knew for sad experience that in loss the burden grew more intense before it got better. Tears rolled over her lashes, and she made no effort to suppress them or fight to hide them. They just were a part of her.

Esme's nurturing care focused her energies entirely on the need to help Bella understand this terrible disappointment. Renee's absence was not the only thing that disturbed Bella. It was much deeper than that.

"This is a terrible shock, I know, my dear... in time we can think about what it all means. But for now it is just hurting, isn't it?" Esme said, joining her on the chaise, laying her hand on her flank, requesting entry into her private shell. Bella climbed up into Esme's arms, wrapping herself around her like a worn sweater. Although they had never been this physically close before, it was as if they had always been intimate in this way. It was so natural for the two of them they never considered their relationship should be anything else.

"I just don't understand, Esme?" Snuggling against Esme was comforting; she was soft and warm even though she was hard and cold.

"Bella, your mother loves you in the best way she knows how. That's all a person can do." Esme felt closer to this grown baby than she could have dreamed possible. Inhaling her scent, she smiled, thinking of Edward and his happiness. "She loves you, even if it is not the way you want to be loved by her."

Bella listened carefully, calmed and quieted by the lulling sound of her musical voice.

"She wants what she thinks is best for you… she always has. You can see that can't you, my dear?"

Bella contemplated the idea that this bitter disappointment in maternal love could be all she could hope for. She knew all her life, as she tried to mother her mother. Bella grew up more independent and capable because of it. Should it be a surprise that just as she began to assert that independence that she looked for her mother's approval?

"Think about it from her perspective, dear. She struggled to keep you from making the same choice she did... that's what she said, isn't it?" Esme's softness seemed perfectly natural. "…and now that you are following in her footsteps, I think she is afraid because she wanted you to be anything else but like her..."

A terrifying and unexpected thought raced through Bella's mind: _"...she got married so young and then had me... did I ruin my mother's life?"_

"She had big dreams for you that she never had for herself, am I right? College and a career," Esme mused, drawing soft circles on Bella's back. "Maybe she's afraid marriage will keep you from those things."

Focused intently on Esme's words, Bella thought, _"I knew that Renee made sure I grew up thinking I would be a career woman… so I would be better off than she was..."_

"Bella, sometimes when people we love disappoint us, you have to remind yourself they can only give what they have to give—maybe Renee needs to find something in herself to understand your choices."

"Maybe you are right, Esme," Bella whispered. "I had trouble at first accepting Edward's proposal... why shouldn't she?"

"Give her some time, sweet Bella," she cooed, smoothing her frazzled frown. "I bet you she will reconsider."

For all the needed attention, Bella was calmer now, thinking outside of her pain, trying to understand.

"I didn't think she'd like me getting married, Esme." She marched slowly through the mine field of her emotions more successfully now, with a new perspective on her mother's feelings. "...but I did expect her support my choices... it's my life. I thought they were separate..."

"There comes a time when everyone must venture out on their own, Bella, and it seems to be that you began that process long ago when you decided to leave your life in Arizona," she said, with admiration. "I am sure I did not have such courage." The image of her abusive husband came to mind, and Esme could not push it away fast enough.

"You did a dramatic thing, Bella… deciding to leave her to pursue her new life with her new husband. Tell me, did you just decide that yourself? Or did you decide together?"

Thinking back, she mumbled, "I never asked Renee; I just decided it was the best thing to do, and I told her I wanted to stay with Charlie for a while."

"I am sure that was a very difficult time for both of you," Esme nodded, "maybe more than you both realized..."

"It seemed the most natural thing in the world, Esme." Surprised to be thinking of her decision from such a different perspective, Bella lingered on the idea. "I thought she was relieved, really, I did. Sure, she worried about me not liking the weather, of leaving my friends, of missing her, but she never asked me not to go..."

"Maybe she felt a little guilty... that you were giving her something she needed, something she wanted but would never have asked of you." Esme shrugged, pulled her closer, and murmured, "Darling, it was a grown up gift of love you gave to your mother. But maybe, deep down, she just could not understand _why_ you left her... maybe she thought you felt abandoned when she got married and you wanted to get away from her, so you moved away."

Bella gasped and trembled, stuttering with anxiety. "…I didn't mean it like that…"

"No, of course you didn't." Esme nodded sympathetically. "Now that you are a young woman ready for marriage, maybe she thinks her opinion doesn't count as much... maybe she thinks you don't need her anymore."

"I cut her out of my life, that's what she thinks, is that it, Esme?"

"I don't know, sweetheart," she said, "but whatever circumstance keeps her away, maybe she's embarrassed to tell you the truth, and she thinks it won't matter too much to you..."

Although Esme's theories were more and more troubling, they seemed more and more reasonable explanations for Renee's action. Bella bit her lip in concentration, forcing the tears back inside, concentrating with every cell of her being to figure out what was wrong.

Esme held her hand out to Rose, who handed over the letter. Esme reread the document and lay it down in her lap. "It is a very strange letter, Bella. Whatever is troubling her it is certainly not about you... or even about you getting married? It is something else... it has nothing to do with you at all... it is possible?"

Her mind shifted gears, looking for alternatives; she searched with curiosity all the possibilities. "Maybe something with Phil—could he feel strange meeting Charlie for the first time at your wedding? On the other hand, she is afraid to hurt Charlie or to see his face when she sees how happy she is with her new husband. Could it be it is too painful to return to Forks to face people who might be cold to her for leaving Charlie, all those years ago?."

"You're right, Esme," Bella mumbled, playing her teeth across her lip. "I guess there could be lots of reasons…"

"...it hurts, I know... but Renee would never hurt you purposefully, Bella." Esme's conviction was strong. "Of this I am entirely sure."

The force of tears created by such pain could not be held back.

"But how is Edward going to feel when people start whispering that the mother of the bride is a no-show?" The idea spiraled. "…and what about Charlie? How's he gonna feel when he sees me all upset?"

The carefully built walls of reason and logic were failing to the power of emotion.

"Why would she do this to me, Esme?"

"Oh, my Bella," she said, holding her gently in a strong embrace. For a few moments they were silent, except for the sound of broken breath, until the storm faded, time winning out against the disturbance, and in its aftermath, a lovely sensation of tingling followed a long crying jag, and a calm peace, settled over Bella. The release of tension in her body was palpable, and Esme rocked her gently, lulling the calm into deep relaxation.

"It doesn't make any sense, I know, so let's see what happens, shall we?" The humming resonance of her throat tickled Bella's face and she giggled with the sensation.

"I will fly down there myself if necessary!" Esme mimicked a super hero.

"I didn't know you could fly, Esme?" Bella blinked, incredulous that she'd never heard she possessed such a power.

"I don't fly myself, Bella... but I can pilot a Gulfstream!" Esme smiled with a twinkle in her eye, and she winked, enjoying the comic relief, poking Bella gently in the ribs. "That's a little aviator joke, my dear."

Bella chuckled with dual vision of Esme the Aviator and Esme the superhero flying over Phoenix to kidnap Renee for the wedding.

Esme's smile waned and took on a more serious expression as she gave Bella's chin a specific squeeze, her thumb and forefinger gripping lightly, shaking gently as if for emphasis.

"This is Renee's choice, Bella," she said, with emphasis, "but if she doesn't change her mind, you have a choice to make, my dear." Esme lifted her chin to see her eyes. "You can choose to be lost in your grief that it is not possible to have her understanding and approval."

The alternative offered a brighter smile.

"Or you can hope that one day she may see the glorious and awesome woman you have become, and she will want to be a part of your life, as an equal. In the end, how you feel about this is entirely _your_ choice, Bella."

Curled up in a small ball, rocking in her trance, isolated in the corner, very quiet and removed from the conversation, Alice searched the ether of her foresight for any clue. Suddenly, her eyes widened, obvious with realization. The blank expression spread over her face and she blinked her eyes repeatedly, as if she could not believe whatever she saw in the vision.

"What is it, Alice? What do you see?" Bella demanded an instant answer before Alice was released from her altered state. So enraptured in her expectation of Alice's response, Bella did not notice how Esme and Rose were distracted and their faces expressed a wide-eyed incredulity as they stared into Alice's' unspoken message.

"Tell me, I don't care how bad it is, please!" she insisted.

"It's _complicated, _Bella..." Alice said, her voice, small and far away with wonder at what she had seen. "Much more complicated than you realize…"

With growing confidence as the vision became stronger, Alice returned to herself. "It is not only about you," she offered to Bella's great relief. "She's not thrilled, that is understandable, but the situation is all very strange for her right now. She does not know why it is so mixed up, but I can see it is all going to work out... just fine." Alice smiled, relieved of force of the vision and still amazed by its contents. "Renee will be here, Bella, I am sure of it."

"What is really going on with my mother?" Bella's instinct was to protect Renee, especially in light of the thoughts about abandonment; she was wild with the need to know. "You have to tell me! She needs me, Alice."

"I can't do that, Bella, I'm sorry," Alice said plainly. "It is her story to tell, but first she has to figure it out herself. She doesn't understand what is happening, she's frightened; but she will understand soon, and then she will be able to change her mind about the wedding, you'll see."

* * *

VIA EMAIL

Dear Mom...

I am sorry that we can't seem to connect on the phone because I really want to talk to you, but maybe it is for the best because I know I would just get upset and mess it up. So I guess email is better than nothing, so here goes:

Please, mom, please, tell me what is wrong! I am so worried about you. I would rather just get it out in the open than wonder, not knowing. I'm guessing that you are going through something, and I want to help you anyway I can. My imagination is running wild, and I am afraid that whatever it is could stand in the way of our relationship in the future, and that would break my heart.

I have tried to make good decisions for my life. Edward and I have a plan. We would like to share that plan with you before you make judgments about how worthy it is or not. Maybe that is not possible right now, but I hope you change your mind in the future so we can share this exciting time in my life.

I miss you every day, Mom—now more than ever. But I will miss you more on my wedding day than I can think about. I need you, Mom, I hope you know that... not just for the silly getting ready stuff; I need you because you are a part of me.

I know I am being pretty selfish in saying it, and I am not trying to hurt you, but it is how I feel: you can't do this to me. I need you. I don't just want you to be at the wedding. I need you to be there. Please come. Please call me.

Whatever it is, we can work it out together. Nothing is impossible, right?

B xxooxxoo

* * *

**AN/Okay, so here is the thing...these chapters are mighty long...do you, intrepid reader, prefer to read in shorter bursts...or sit down for the long haul? Let me know...trying to decide if I should breakup chapters like this into multiple parts or no??? ****What's an author to do?**

**Okay, truthfully now, who wants to take a bath in glass so Em can rip off your shirt...and his! He is a living doll, isn't he...? How about that Rose and her Betty Crocker routine?? **

**But what the hell is up with Renee??? Is she dead set against Edward or just marriage in general? Is she furious at Bella for throwing away her life, as she sees it? Is Alice right--will she change her mind or will Super Esme have to fly out and kidnap her? Love it when you guess...prizes for the most interestings...**

**Seems like those Cullens are doing everything imaginable to make good on their promise of initiation...funny, what a little ritual can bring to a relationship--or 6!**

**UP NEXT: Seems like the Bride isn't the only one suffering a rocky start at the road to the vows...**

**Come on...hit the button...you know you want to...**


	8. June 29 May I have a moment, Carlisle?

**A/N: Emo boy has his own set of stuffs to be dealing with and he goes to the only man he can trust to help him sort it all out. Unfortunately, he quickly discovers the problem the thought he had to solve was only the tip of the iceburg. **

**Names haven't been changed, universe smells very familiar, but strickly rolling on new ground.**

* * *

June 26

_This was love at first sight, love everlasting: _

_a feeling unknown, un-hoped for, unexpected—_

_in so far as it could be a matter of conscious awareness; _

_it took entire possession of him, and he understood, _

_with joyous amazement, that this was for life._

_-- Thomas Mann_

* * *

"May I have a moment, Carlisle?"

As Edward stood in the doorway, his steely gaze bent to the floor in focused concentration. With his elbows locked from the heavy weight of his hands, his cheek twitched under the pressure of his frozen jaw. He was a perfect facsimile of an artist's study in physical tension.

Although he was unaccustomed to sharing his company so late in the evening, as recently Edward spent these hours with his sleeping bride, Carlisle was not at all surprised to see him. Where once such a visit was a common occurrence, now Edward rarely sought advice. His haggard appearance clearly indicated he was in dire need of counsel tonight.

Navigating emotional experiences is difficult for Edward; it has always been so. For all his accomplishments and experience gathered over a century of existence, Edward is a 17-year-old boy. This fact is vital to understanding his nature. The turmoil he periodically suffered when faced with these events reinforced the importance of Edward's young age at the time of his changing. With this memory, which surfaced occasionally, a momentary pang of regret stung Carlisle for the choice made long ago, which made him forever responsible for Edward's pain. Now as the intricacies of marriage loom closer, Carlisle suspected Edward was distressed. Certainly, his pitiable countenance was an indication he was suffering in silence.

The paperwork for the clinic could wait.

"But of course, Edward," Carlisle said with enthusiasm, quickly rising from behind the desk to greet him with an open hand. "I always have time for you. Come in and sit down…"

"_I rather had hoped for a more private setting, Carlisle."_ Edward stared at his feet, in supplication, as if he were asking for something he was not worthy to receive.

In asking for this audience, Edward felt he was admitting to having a problem that he could not wish away. Felling raw and exposed, the very last thing he needed was witnesses to his confession.

Privacy was a limited commodity in a vampire's home; life in this family was an open book. There was no way to avoid it; however, there were still some opportunities to sneak away.

"What say you to a moonlight ride, Edward?" Carlisle said aloud to distract anyone who might be within range. "…it is a lovely evening, is it not?" Carlisle mused, sinking into the image he sighed, with comforting warmth in his eyes.

"That it is, Carlisle…"Edward chuckled softly, glad for diversion of their little ruse.

"Let's take the new Aston then, shall we?" Carlisle murmured impishly, reaching into the top drawer, dangling the keys vigorously. "…I love that _Quantum_…" he sighed, contemplating the liaison with his secret love, "…she is a sexy beast!" he growled with sheer delight. "I have been meaning to take her through her paces. Will you come?"

"I would be my pleasure to accompany you, Carlisle," Edward said, with a little nod to gracious manners.

"…_just what the doctor ordered." _His eyes twinkled with a conspiratorial wink.

"_Indeed." _Edward smiled weakly; thankful for the generosity of this ruse they had created to mold a moment of privacy. "Thank you."

Bonded with blood of body and mind, Carlisle's love for Edward often overwhelmed him. The dedication they shared showed they were unique partners in this life. No obstacle would keep Carlisle from aiding Edward in the search for the clarity of purpose that eluded him all these years. More than anything, Carlisle desired Edward find reconciliation with his existence.

Carlisle's love affair with automotive toys combined with the nonchalant attitude instantly disarmed obvious agitation. His gift of compassion made it so. A believed a ride in a fine motor car offered a perfect antidote to anxiety. Perhaps, this was an alternative to a strong cup of tea.

On the open highway, scenery was lost in a blur of speed, the starlight dancing upon the water and the moon sang brightly created a light show in the night. The lilting melody of the tones of _Eine ____**kleine**__ Nachtmusik_ stirred the air. The beauty of the night complemented by the serenade offered such a unique sense of peacefulness. Words felt too harsh for the moment.

"_What's on your mind, son_?"

Edward nervously raked his fingers across his head, pulling roughly against his hair, hoping to stimulate a thought. The helplessness he suffered brought physical pain. It was a rare thing for the great clairvoyant Edward Cullen to be tongue-tied and speechless. Since his changing, Carlisle was his sole source of wisdom and help; yet, he was entirely surprised he could feel any form of embarrassment with Carlisle, his longest and dearest relation, his mentor, maker, and friend.

Does not any son find it difficult sometimes to speak freely to his father?

"I am not at all sure how to begin, Carlisle," he stammered, averting his eyes.

This could be the most delicate conversation they would ever share; unfortunately, it was unlikely his beloved father figure possessed neither the experience nor the ability to offer the guidance he so desperately needed.

"Oh, I think I have _inkling_, Edward..." Carlisle's impish grin, cocking his eyebrow to dizzying height, offered comic relief, an effective antidote to the tension in the air. Both men laughed with relief, recognizing that some troubles do not need words, silent or spoken, to be understood.

"Is it that obvious?" Edward sighed, acknowledging that he wore his troubles on his sleeve like a merit badge.

"Well, _no, _not really…" Although skillfully skating through hesitation and hoping to make Edward feel less self-conscious, Edward's glare made that an impossible task. As much as Carlisle played coy, he had to concede to the fact. "Yes, I suppose it is rather obvious, Edward, but only to _me_!"

"I rather doubt that," he grumbled sarcastically, folding his arms around himself for containment of his shame. "…my predicament is a topic of conversation…"

The finely tuned engine hummed as it precisely navigating the hairpin turns of the narrow mountain road. The dull roar of the powerful machine was especially comforting at high speed. Carlisle loved to drive almost as much as he loved healing people and he found the confines of the car is the perfect spot to delve into the hidden secrets of the heart.

"Everyone is so focused these days on the wedding and all the _trappings_..." Carlisle rolled his eyes as flashes of Alice's mania ran through his imagination. The enthusiasm she displayed for her pet project was overblown, exhausting, and delightfully amusing, if it were not so patently annoying. There would be a wedding, for sure, but it was hardly simple. It was an epic event.

"Yes, I am afraid Bella is suffering under the insanity…" Edward huffed¸ knowing his beloved sister only meant well in her overblown planning for a private affair but cursed the conceit with which she approached this celebration like a general going to war.

"It seems to me she is not the only one suffering." Carlisle's words came quickly and without hesitation. Edward's silence confirmed his father's observation. "This is an enormous undertaking for you; it is a very big step…"

With a glance and a smile, Edward's embarrassment washed away with the knowledge that Carlisle was fully aware and sympathetic of his inner struggle and he shook his head in wonderment.

"I am also guilty of such mania, I am afraid," he said, "it is hard to resist it, we are all so happy about your big day…but I have neglected you, Edward." With a heavy sigh of empathy "…how do you feel?"

Although Alice could read him with great accuracy and Carlisle could effortless communicate telepathically with him, no one could read his thoughts. Yet, he sincerely doubted that fact.

"Are you _positive_ that you cannot read my mind, Carlisle?" he chuckled, in spite of himself. Immobilized by inexperience and the fear that accompanied such emotion, the painful realization of his plight unmistakably etched on his aquiline face. Edward was a nervous wreck.

"Alas, it remains a weakness of mine," Carlisle said, with a grin, "…but I am merely very observant…"

In spite of 110 years living a self-examined life, as a vampire who was in spite of his abhorrent instincts, Edward was largely unprepared for the steps he must make. He was a highly educated man, who commanded brilliance in a vast body of human knowledge. Yet, even after all they had faced together in the evolution of their love, he felt ignorant in the ways of the heart.

Yet, Carlisle could see Edward better than he could see himself. This particular insight illuminated shades of the issue. Inexperience was not the problem; in fact, it was quite the opposite.

Over the course of two years, Bella's influence radically changed every aspect of Edward's personality and she brought him to a life he had never known possible. This journey to maturity had not been easy, however, now in preparing for marriage Edward faced with the challenge of his existence.

More than blood lust, more than sex, more than eternal damnation, Edward feared his very nature. Over 110 years of self-imposed exile from all interpersonal relationships was a curse not an achievement. The wall of protection he built is crumbling and it terrified him to be so exposed.

"Edward, let me as you a question," Carlisle murmured, teasing him out of his silence. "Do you love Bella?

"I do…," he said with conviction. Of this, he was perfectly sure.

"…unconditionally and beyond all reason?"

"…certainly…" Edward sighed, surrendering to the idea that this was the crux of the problem. "That is not the problem, Carlisle, and you know it."

"...and Bella has unequivocally professed an equal measure of mad and passionate _desire_ for you?"

Carlisle could not help but smirk at the incongruity of using the word. This was the very thing he had dedicated himself to help Edward discover, the very thing that would make him see himself worthy of love.

"You know she has, Carlisle; what are you getting at?" Edward's forehead creased with annoyance suspecting a twist in the works. The recitation of the Hippocratic Oath in various romantic languages was a dead giveaway that Carlisle was hiding something.

"..._and_…" Carlisle sang the word as a lawyer pulling a witness to a particular conclusion. "Bella has demonstrated this affection; she is inviting and receptive of your affections, _and_ she is eager to bond with you in every mortal _and_ immortal means available? Isn't that right, Edward?"

"Are you mocking me, Carlisle?" Edward hissed, defensively, cornered by the unfolding logical argument that was not particularly obvious. This momentary blindness only contributed to his anxiety. "I do not appreciate…"

"No, I am not mocking you, Edward, not at all..." Carlisle spoke softly, genuine in his feeling, and nonplused in pursuit of his argument. "I merely point to the obvious. In all these manifestations were made at great personal cost and danger to her wellbeing. She pledged her body and soul to you...to us. She has consciously chosen this path leads to your union, has she not? She is committed to you, body and _soul_…"

Although he bristled at the word, clearly chosen by Carlisle to elicit a particular response, Edward could not deny the facts.

"_Yes, _she has..." Edward he hissed, drawing mindless circles on the soft leather armrest, refusing to make eye contact with Carlisle, hoping that without that connection the pull of this tightly woven logical argument might be diminished. "…and your point is…?"

"My point is quite simple, Edward," he asked plainly, without sarcasm or sentiment. "Can you even remotely envision a life without her?"

"Oh, I _see_..." he said, chuckling. The crooked smile that decorated his face showed he finally understood the tenet of the point the good doctor was trying to make.

"Well, son?" Carlisle blinked several times for effect of innocence. "Have you an answer?"

"Yes," Edward sighed, thinking of her face as she took his ring. "I cannot live without her…"

"Of course you cannot…" Carlisle smiled for his own joy in his son's response as this union answered many prayers he had offered for Edward's life. "…isn't that a marvel?"

More than anything, Carlisle wanted Edward to have a partner, yet he was not ready to experience such closeness with another being—until now. Since the first day that Bella entered Edward's life, Carlisle enjoyed watching his son blossom in ways he never dreamed possible. In Bella's love, Carlisle knew Edward's salvation from such isolation was assured.

Only one person needed to be convinced of this outcome.

"Tell me, Edward, in the past two years have you not experienced things beyond your expectation of reasonable?"

Resistance to Carlisle's argument was futile. "_Yes_…." he said, the legato vowel sung out in meaning.

Carlisle glanced from the road finally catching his eye.

"Edward, think of it...," he said, his voice sparkling with wonder, "…a beautiful, brilliant, _human_ woman loves you, she wants to join with you forever, and she has proven herself capable of unimaginable things to achieve this goal. By her very being, Bella has shown you worthy of her love."

Carlisle paused knowing how difficult it would be for Edward to answer the question; yet, he also knew how important it was.

"So, what is the trouble?"

"I am afraid, Carlisle." Edward's face twisted with anxiety. "…tell me what to do…"

"Edward, look at me," Carlisle interrupted, his strong voice unrelenting, resisting the pull of defeat. "Are you afraid of loving Bella?"

"I am afraid of showing her how much I love her...," he whispered.

"What does that mean, _exactly_?" Carlisle's insistence for answers to unexpected questions pushed Edward to exasperation and beyond the limits of his tolerance.

"Is that what you are after?" he hissed. "You want to mortify me like everyone else, is that it? Am I not embarrassed enough?"

"Well, a little blunt discussion would help me understand the exact nature of your complaint, Edward." Carlisle's tone was patient and forgiving. Too many patients hide their symptoms for fear of their ailment. Drawing out the lies was a function of care. "That is how it works, you know that…medical detectives, and all that…" Clinical training afforded Carlisle an objectivity that otherwise been very awkward for any father and son. "You have to tell me what is wrong if I am to be of any help whatsoever."

"_Fine_..." Edward huffed, the word so flushed with anger, he shouted. "I am afraid of showing her who I really am _and_ I am afraid of hurting her _and_ I am afraid of making love to her! Does that satiate your curiosity, or shall I be more explicit?" he said, frustration escalating to resentment. "I am terrified of sex! There. I said it. Happy?"

The echo of his confession reverberated for some time. The whine of the engine, running through gearshifts and acceleration replaced the sound of a racing heart and staggered breath that would have accompanied such an exchange between father and son. The moon danced on the still water of the river and the stars were peeking out. Everything was right with the world, save inside this closed space.

_"There is nothing to fear, Edward. Sexual expression is entirely a natural expression of love..." _The words offered thoughtfully and lovingly were a soothing caress to ease the pain his first and only son endured. "_You will discover what you need to know together."_

Ashamed and broken, his head hung limply, and he felt small and alone from embarrassment of his admission of unmanly inadequacy. The cold chill of the air was little comfort, rushing against his face as the car sped through the winding turns of the mountain road. He was naked to the truth, but he could not bear to see it reflected in his father's eyes.

"Please, understand, Edward, I am not trying to diminish your concern, I understand it, truly I do." he said, nodding, "I was not a young man when I experienced loving for the first time_._" He smiled as the memory of his wedding night flooded him memory, simultaneously exposing Edward to both his trepidation and joy in that moment.

"But in this situation...no one can give you the answers you seek. No matter what I might say, it will not give you this knowledge," he said, acknowledging Edward's habit of acquiring life skills through study and not experience. "…but I will tell you this, sex is a glorious experience…you will simply discover what you are looking for absolutely without thought. You will be surprised that you worried at all about it."

"I am worried," he said, trembling with real fear, "I will lose control, Carlisle."

"No," he said, flatly. He knew it was true. "No, you won't."

"…yeah, that's what she says," he muttered, throwing himself back in the seat, pinching the flesh between his eyes as was his habit. Contradicted by the two people whose opinion he valued above all others, his frustration blended into anger

"It is irrational! How can you know that? Nobody can know. That's what you just said, isn't it?" Edward's angry words were only an expression of his worst fears.

"...even you don't understand..." he sighed, resigning to the idea he was indeed alone in his struggle. "…I hate this…"

Strong in his conviction that guided him for 110 years, Carlisle has tirelessly worked to guide Edward in his constant struggle to accept that a vampire's life was worthy of living. After many failures, Carlisle never gave up hoping Edward would find a life that was worthy of his gifts and delightful to his heart. In Bella Swan is the alchemy that would transform him, heal his wounds, and return the gift of humanity he adamantly declared was lost to him. The answer he sought was so close, but Carlisle knew Edward's decision would be a conscious one. He must find the courage to risk failure. In choosing to life without fear by being vulnerable to another, he would once again believe himself to be a man and not a monster.

"No one can know what will happen, Edward and I believe as Bella does; your fears are not warranted and in your heart you know it, too."

Carlisle mused, cautiously hoping to catch Edward off guard, "...how convenient it is for you to have such a noble excuse..."

Fury flared at the insult. "Protecting Bella is an _excuse_... for what?" he barked.

"Why to protect yourself, of course," Carlisle murmured, a whisper of consciousness echoed from his soul, "…to have license to run from the intimacy you have feared all your life." Carlisle was sympathetic, but not averse to inflicting a measure of tough love to make his point. "You cannot escape your fear of yourself, so you profess it is your duty to protect her in this way. It is an elegant solution…self serving and yet...seemingly _heroic_…"

If they had not traveling so fast and close to the mountain, Edward would have opened the door and left the speeding vehicle, but he restrained this impulse. He cared too much about the car to take his frustration with his father out on it by scraping the chassis against the rock wall. It was a classic car and commanded respect.

On the other hand, perhaps that was just an excuse to be captive and face his problem after all.

"How dare you say that to me, Carlisle?" The darkness of his eyes eclipsed the midnight sky and his knuckles gouged deeply into this armrest, imprinting his fingers in the leather.

"Your secret is out, Edward!" Carlisle cried, gripping the steering wheel with stirring emotion. "You have been discovered! Edward Cullen is desired, .and wanted...and is worthy and deserving of being loved. All you must do accept responsibility..."

"I have been nothing but responsible in this..." he hissed, through lidded eyes, like a cobra ready to strike. "…in spite of the many temptations laid before me by my instinct, by _my family_, and by Bella." Edwards's frustration dissolving into anger was not controlled; he burned with rage. "I have kept her safe…that is what I must do, above all else!"

"Yes, you have kept Bella safe, but only by pushing her away, Edward."

Edward's head snapped up with the thoughts running in his father's head. The accusation brought up thoughts in Carlisle that stirred the guilt he felt when they had left Bella to protect her. It was a painful memory he kept of acquiescing to Edward's demand, knowing that it would never solve the conflict. Carlisle would carry a regret all of his days.

"That is not your pain, Carlisle," Edward growled, "You did nothing to her."

"I am afraid that is not true, Edward," Carlisle maintained a calm to his tone where his heart found none. There was no thought he could have of that dark time that retained any serenity. "You see, I did not protect Bella either…from that decision. I could not protector her anymore…not without your acceptance of the truth."

"Of what truth?"

"The truth that you were making the wrong decision."

Silence in the car mirrored the sky as the moon was momentarily obscured by a passing cloud. The sounds of the night and the roar of the engine cut through the uneasy silence.

"So you see, Edward," he muttered, "I cannot protect you from this, but more to the point, you can't protect yourself anymore, son. You have to take a risk." He stated the facts flatly. There would be no denial of his opinion. "…you are beginning to experience life and you must give up this idea you can control it. Unfortunately, that is the nature of love...if you say you love Bella that is what you must do. Surrender to your love."

Resolution was near, but still out of sight.

"Edward, listen to me..." Carlisle spoke with the warmth and affection that only a father can offer an admonished and treasured child. "You are not alone in your inexperience." Embarrassing, but true, it was common knowledge in the house that he had not crossed the clear boundaries he had set in spite of Bella's urging. "I expect that Bell feels unsure..."

"No, that is not true at all," he blurted out without thinking, "she is very eager...and confident…"

"You desire Bella, yes? You want her, don't you, Edward?"

Holding his breath to find the audacity to make such an admission, Edward was unable to respond other than to nod.

"Of course you do! She is exquisite, smart, passionate, and entirely dedicated to you. She wants you, Edward." Carlisle clapped his shoulder, delighted to see him make such a leap.

"Bella is not alone in the desire to express love in a physical way...am I right?'

Edward shrugged, with a sly smile growing as he remembered the softness of her body in the meadow, but he shook off the feeling.

"Have you told her, Edward? Told her how you feel…that you feel _this_ way?"

"It is so dangerous, Carlisle." Edward struggled with the idea of expressing that passion, but not with the idea of desiring Bella. "How can I allow myself desire her and all the time know that I could…I cannot control…," he moaned in grief. "I would never forgive myself if...

"So, this is how you justify hiding your desire?" Carlisle rarely raised his voice, but his frustration with his son was becoming unavoidable and he pulled the car over to the side of the road. "How is it logical or possible to do so, Edward?"

The swoosh of pebbles on the shoulder brought the vehicle to a stop at a sightseeing overhang. A quarter-slot viewer stood as a lonely sentinel guarding the watch over the river and to the distant mountains just beyond its bands. Many people stopped here to get a glimpse of the world that lay beyond their natural sight, just at the horizon, untouchable, present, but all too real. There was no avoiding it. Whatever was ahead was already there.

Carlisle was dismissive because truth is shared best unadorned.

"...what you are asking you already know in your heart. I cannot tell you more if I tried."

"That's it then?" He said, emotionlessly, throwing stones along the ridge toward the water. "That's all you have to say to me...?" Edward's disappointment was grave. "Don't you understand? I need you to help me. I am lost!"

"Oh, Edward…" Carlisle sighed with a warm and lilting melody to his velvet voice, reminiscing perhaps to his own first experiences of loving Esme in whom he had found the kind of connection he believed was waiting for Edward to discover with Bella.

"To make love is..." he began, softly and gently, caressing the words as lover should, "...well, it is simply that—making your love for her manifest in your world in a sharing yourself, exploring together, finding joy in each other's embrace...it is the most natural thing in the world..." he smiled softly, as thoughts of Esme rushed upon him. "…to make love is _living_..."

"But how will I know what to do," he stuttered, plaintively. "How do I …_please_ her, I…" he whispered, tortured by the words, "… I don't know what …"

"You will know," Carlisle said flatly, but with encouragement of the possibility of success. "…when you _ask_ her…"

The expression on Edward's face, a silent scream of mortification, brought up a laugh that left Carlisle trembling to restrain, but he smiled emphatically.

"My dear boy, it is not as bad as all that!" Carlisle's laugh resounded in the cabin, as a flood of memories came upon him, the breathlessness, the fear, the conflict, and indecision and finally the surrender…to a kiss.

"Think of your lovemaking as a dance...you love to dance, do you not?" he offered. The analogy was apt. Although Bella was determined, her natural clumsiness prevented any serious expression in creative movement, dancing was a pleasure that Edward hoped to cultivate in her.

"Anticipate, respond, adapt—that is the nature of the dance, is it not? You must let your senses guide you. You must let go of your insecurity. Sex is a dance of loving. You can't look at your feet for help with the steps—or you will fall on your face!" Coaching him to victory and affectionately cupping Edward's shoulder in a firm embrace. "Don't worry so much, Edward, you will know what to do soon enough."

"But that is not exactly the whole problem is it..." Edward muttered, "…what if I stop thinking, what if...if I lose control and..."

Carlisle exclaimed. "Do you understand now what I mean about what a convenient hiding place her protection offers _you_?" He commanded to stop his spiral thinking before it spun out of control. "You are going around in circles, Edward! Either it is fear of injury or fear of performance, which is it?"

"Obviously, I have made a mistake. Thank you for your time, Carlisle."

A cold still mask of silence washed over Edward's face. Stuffing his fists into his pockets, he returned to the car without another word, shutting down, removing himself, running away, and effectively ending the conversation. Carlisle sighed, defeated and disappointed in himself, that in spite of all his skill and experience he had failed his only son in this fundamental way. The passenger door opened and closed with a thump, encasing Edward in a castle of steel. He could not be more protected, isolated, and alone.

Carlisle looked out over the river to the promise of twilight easing the dawn into life and he wondered Edward received anything in their exchange that would help him transition from an isolated boy to an integrated man ready and whole. Looking over to the shell of a man sitting motionless in the car, staring straight ahead, without distraction or interest, Carlisle was not at all clear if this little moonlight drive helped or just made the situation worse.

They drove in silence, watching the moon slide into darkness and the fingers of light crawl along the horizon. As they turned off the highway, Edward took one last look at the river and its untold secrets hidden beyond the hills.

"Edward," Carlisle spoke gently, as if holding a wounded bird, "… you may not understand this now, but you will in time." The engine labored under low gear, calling to open itself to the road, constrained only by the control the driver imposed.

"We don't lose control of who we are, Edward..._what_ we are...," he pointed out specifically they were talking about vampirism because they very rarely discussed it anymore. He wanted to be clear.

"We _manage_ it… the blood lust, the immorality, the call of violence. We manage it every moment of every day in this life because we have chosen this path." His calm voice was soothing in confidence. "And I think we do a pretty good job of managing, don't you? You certainly do..."

Looking for a way to communicate the centuries of experience and condense it into this eager moment would mean all the difference to Edward now, and in the future when he faced the prospect of Bella's changing.

"Unlike others of our kind, the state of thirst only defines who we are when we are thirsty, otherwise, it is merely a characteristic of our personhood...one that sets certain limits and certainly isolates us in many ways, it's true...but it does not define _who_ we are...not at heart."

Carlisle was not sure if Edward understood that the questions he asked had far-reaching implications for his life. This crisis was not just about sex it was much more fundamentally personal than that. It went to the doubts Edward believed about himself, about his lost humanity, and about his soul.

"You have learned to attend to your thirst, but you don't try to control it, do you?" Edward agreed with a reluctant nod acknowledging the discipline he dubbed 'mind over matter' that made everything possible. "No, you can't control it...but you _manage_ it. We manage all that thirst brings not unlike a chronic illness…with care and diligence. The same will be in your expression of love for Bella." Carlisle's confidence was clear. "...even after she is somewhat less fragile...if that is what the future holds, you will still never be able to control your love, you will fail if you try..." Carlisle cocked his head, speaking from personal experience. "…and you already have failed, am I right?"

The memory of his terrible decisions and their consequences blazed before his imagination like a wild fire. Edward could not argue against the fact that all efforts to extricate himself or his beloved from their dangerous love were met with disaster.

"It is true. I cannot control how I feel about her."

"And yet, you have both _managed_ ...and quite well I am pleased to say...your have found a way...to make your love for Bella real, to manage your thirst, and to keep her safe. Why do you think that will change now?"

The question was genuine. Carlisle could not understand his reluctance now as this prize was within his grasp.

"Of late, when I am...with Bella," he mumbled, struggling to force the words through his embarrassment. "I feel I am going to lose control of my reason …my body overtakes my mind in such a way that I…."

"Edward that is the way it happens…it is natural." Carlisle lingered on a slow breath, metering out his focus slowly, to gain time for his mind to process what he had just confessed. "Sex is an experience of the mind, perhaps even more so than the body. Many spiritual traditions attest to this. There are many ways to explore…"

Once he was adamant, his feared stemmed from the physical risks posed to Bella in the intimacy of their wedding night, but as the day draws nearer, Edward realized he carried a heavy burden for a virgin who has chosen to be celibate with his mate for so very long and with such conviction. The wedding night had become a mountain he had promised to climb and yet he how no idea how to learn to climb a mountain, never mind one as important as this one.

"Bella is...a sensual person, how will I know that I am pleasing to her?"

"Really, Edward, this is a silly thing to worry about...don't you think?" Carlisle was slightly amused at this fear, but dared not show it. "...you _will_ know…it will be obvious to you in every measure of your senses."

Edward scowled, foiled once again in the search for a hint to help him solve the conundrum of his plight.

"Edward how can make it plainer to you?" Carlisle's frustration at his son was beginning to break through. "It is not just...intercourse...that she wants from you! In many ways, that mechanical element poses issues, that are true, but it is not _insurmountable_...if you pardon the expression..."

Edward scowled at such a play on words obviously placed to lighten the mood of this intense intimate discussion... "I don't find that humorous, Carlisle."

"Can you blame me?" Carlisle smirked and Edward could not resist his charm.

"No," he said, chuckling, waving his fingers through his hair with natural sweep of his hand. A weak smile sneaked out in spite of himself. Carlisle sighed in relief to see this small sign of Edward's return.

"What Bella wants from you Edward is only what you want from her...it is the reason why your love has been born—to join your halves into one...to be clay of your clay, reunited in one body, one spirit together..._forever_." Carlisle pitied his son for this pain he had in his heart, which rendered him captive in the belief that his being a vampire proved he was not human. "To be whole again...it is your destiny, Edward. I wish you could believe that as I do…as Bella does."

The silence of the night again emerged as a participant in the conversation. The clouds had passed and the moonlight once again danced on the road and shimmered off their skin. The car wound its way through the residential streets of Forks. Edward had not noticed they were not far from Charlie's house and a sweet little bed that embraced his bride.

"I know you are tired of hearing it, and you certainly didn't expect to hear it from me tonight," he said, with a twinkle building in his eye that could not be restrained. "There are many ways to make love, Edward, which do not require…"

Edward rolled his eyes in disbelief at this brash talk about sex. "Are you trying to give me 'the talk', Carlisle? Because I think you are nearly 100 years too late."

"Well, what I am trying to say ever so delicately...Bella may surprise you with her ability to compromise with you on this…" Carlisle smiled knowingly. "...she may surprise you, indeed."

"She has been very specific in her demands, Carlisle," he said, finally coming to the point, "we must make love when she is human. How can I renege on that promise?"

"Talk to Bella, Edward. There you will find the answers you need. Ask her what she wants. Tell her what you need. Discover what is playful, joyful, abundant, carefree, furious, and precious in just being together. Experiment! Enjoy yourselves! Find these things and you will make the greatest love of all, not just in bed, but with every step you take together."

"Yes, I suppose there is no way around it," Edward sighed, suddenly finding relief in something Carlisle said. "Bella will have her way with me…she has already in so many ways…what is one more, right?"

Carlisle sighed, with reverence as he thought about the gifts that Isabella Swan had brought to his family and most especially, to his son.

"_You are one lucky man, my son. I mean that sincerely. She is the most remarkable woman I have ever known in 400 years. There has been no one like her." _

Touching Edward with this thought was the loveliest gesture Carlisle could make. He hoped that he understood the depth of his love for him and for his bride to be.

"_Nothing is impossible, Edward..."_ he thought, smiling. " _Just remember that_."

They sat in silence for a moment admiring each other, recognizing the love they shared had endured much and clearly was a bond that was eternal. There was no stronger team, human or otherwise, that could rival their association, not in this world or the next.

Somehow, somewhere Edward found what he was looking for on a midnight ride.

"How is it you always know what to say, Carlisle?" Edward popped open the door and turned to face Carlisle. Heaving of a heavy sigh, he smiled broadly, revealed his relief. "Thanks, _dad?" _Edward chuckled; the word that under other conditions tickled him was entirely accurate tonight.

Carlisle smiled in deep recognition of his love for his beautiful son.

"_Believe, Edward. Believe in yourself as we believe in you."_

They parted in silence; Edward darted through the woods to his rendezvous with his bride and Carlisle headed home.

"_You know, Edward," _Carlisle's voice rang clearly in his head as he ran the well-worn path through the woods to Bella's bedroom._ "I believe your anxiety in this moment, actually has little to do with being a vampire," Carlisle_ thought, opening up the engine on the wet straightaway, _"...what I mean is—my advice would be exactly_ _the same if the circumstance were different...if you were both merely human…."_

As Edward, glided through the window to see his beautiful bride smiling in her sleep he once again heard his father's voice.

"_Your love for Bella makes you more and more human every day, Edward," _Carlisle chucked, as he pulled into the garage just as the smile of dawn peeked over the horizon. "_I do believe I am somewhat… jealous!"_

* * *

**A/N: Don't you just want to bottle Carlisle and put him up on a shelf for emergencies? But then again, I'd like to lock him up in a room...**

**UP NEXT: Eddie's got a lot to chew on...and you know who'se gonna get chewed on next! ****Need to see reviews...to know that it's not all just a dream..........................**


	9. July 1: Confession

**A/N: Edward is gonna get alittle old school here...and Bella, well, she seems to be less and less fragile every day! I pity the fool who crosses this crazed little grizzlie girl!**

**Original plot and characters are the intellectual property of the author. All materials derived directly from the Twilight saga, sadly, are not.**

* * *

July 1 Chapter 3.3 Confessions

A clean confession combined with a promise never to commit the sin again, is the purest type of repentance.

Mahatma Gandhi

July 1: Chapter 3.3 Confessions

"I only what is best for you, Bella!" he exclaimed a little too vehemently. "I want to see that every dream you have ever had is fulfilled before you take the next step," he groaned, fisting his hair, relentless in pursuit to safeguard her humanity unto her final breath. "Try to consider it...think, now, what have you always _wanted_ to do?"

"How many times do we have to talk about this, Edward?" she closed her eyes wishing away the knot creasing her forehead. "I don't want anything but to be with you. That is all I have ever wanted and it's is all I need. There is nothing else in the world that matters more to me."

The heavy sigh indicated she was beyond fighting about it. Edward made this argument on an increasingly frequent basis and even though she had surrendered to it with absolute acceptance, she would not fight his obsession.

"Why is it so difficult to have this discussion, Bella?" The mystery rattled around in his head like a loose bearing, flying willy-nilly along with the force of his nod.

"Why do we have to discuss it at all, Edward?" she cried dramatically flopping into her rocking chair, wondering if they would be going around and around in circles like this forever. "What is the big deal? Why can't we just explore the world _together_?" she groaned. "Do our differences really matter that much to you? I do not think they do. They never have and they never will."

"That is exactly my point, Bella. You don't understand that our differences _do_ matter," he said, pinching his brow, "...more than you can possibly comprehend." She scowled at the obvious condescension behind his words. It was a tone that seemed to surface more and more over the past two weeks as the Cullen's endeavored to educate her on the ignorance of youth and her particular susceptibility to naiveté. "You have to trust me on this, my love; you don't know what you are talking about..."

Initially set as an obstacle to immortality, Edward's demand for new experiences was a double-edged sword. If she agreed, even in part, Edward would have to keep his end of the bargain. All she had to do was consent to a mystery of human life experiences. How hard could that be? It was a thrilling possibility and easily accomplished, if but for one complication: the composition and quantity of 'human experiences' was never quite settled and always seemed to be changing.

"What more is there left to say?" she muttered, sensing the inevitable. Although it was noteworthy that Edward initiated this discussion without hesitating over the idea of Bella's change, she was not particularly amused by his insistence on this issue. Her head throbbed into a dull ache. "Do we _really_ have to talk about this, again?" she moaned, belly flopping face first onto her bed which was littered with samples of wedding invitations, embossed napkins, and little candy almonds wrapped in tulle. It was the ultimate sign of surrender.

"I give up, okay?" she mumbled through the mess without picking up her head for air.

"Thank you, I would very much like to continue our discussion," he said, focusing on the initial reaction and ignoring her reluctance that brought on this sudden spate of irritability. Kissing the crown of her head, he smiled, with a matter-of-fact triumph grin. "Thank you for seeing reason." She huffed at the idea and rolled her eyes as he swept the flotsam from the quilt, and he reclined at her side, triumphantly reassured of Bella's acceptance of his need to work this out.

"In order to move forward, my love, I think we should make a list..."

"Well, I don't have to think about that at all, Edward…" Bella raised her eyebrows, batting her eyes with meaning. "…there is only _one_ thing I want to do...that will never change." An unusual huskiness in Bella's voice emerged whenever this subject became the topic of conversation. The need for physical contact was not lessening with time; in fact, each day made the feeling more intense and the need for his touch all the more urgent. "But you don't want to do that, do you?" she muttered. "…that's one thing _you_ don't want to consider."

"You are not being reasonable," the rumble in his chest grew, his fists pressed firmly against his legs, and finally succumbing to frustration he closed his eyes, searching for calm.

"I'm not being reasonable?" she huffed, sarcastically. "We agreed on all this, Edward!" Her eyes narrowed with the strange tightening in the pit of her stomach. It was a feeling that was rare and potent.

"This is important, Isabella, you do not want regrets on your heart….and I won't allow it."

"The only regret that I have is I didn't jump Alice's offer…" she huffed disagreeably, picking at the fraying wicker with a steely glare. "…what was I thinking…" she muttered to herself, swinging her legs over the arm and sulking deeper into the worn cushions. It was a posture that brought a bitter pout that was unflattering as it was unexpected.

"You don't mean that," he said, flatly, hiding his fear behind an emotionless mask as he recalled the bitter moment Alice stood before Aro and uttered the words he struggled still to entertain.

"No, of course I didn't, Edward," she sighed, flabbergasted to think he would actually believe it was true. "I want you. I don't want anyone else to turn me," she said, forcing a twisted smile in truce, "but when you talk like this and make me upset…don't think it hasn't crossed my mind."

"You need to have a list, Bella," he said, digging further into himself, "you must do it for me."

Tension in her jaw crushed her voice into a hiss.

"Oh, for christsakes, Edward!" she growled, pushing away from him to scamper off the bed to stand her ground. "Now you want me to make a list?" Her arms flew up and slapped her thighs in exasperation. "When does it end?"

"This has nothing to do with _human_ experiences…it's all about my changing…" she sneered, "or my _not _changing."

"Bella, love, please don't…," he pleaded, unable to move from the bed, shocked by her emotion.

"You promised me, Edward," she said, picking up steam with ever argument he made to contradict her, but the agony of her sense of injustice pulled at her power. "…you said you would make love to me and you will change me. You promised…"

"Bella!" he shouted, struggling to fight the feeling building up inside his chest "…how can you think that I would…"

"What am I supposed to think, Edward? I cannot do this anymore! Enough is enough!" she shrieked. The palm of her hand pressed so firmly against her forehead it left an imprint, a physical embodiment of her agitation. "Either you are going to change me or you aren't, which is it?"

"…we are _not_ talking about changing, Bella…it has nothing to do with this," he stammered, confused by her twisted logic. "I know exactly what I have to do."

"What are we talking about, hah?" she barked, stamping her foot. "I don't have a clue what is going on with this human experience crap and I never really did, okay?" Her face was blushing with anger. "Look," she said, her eyes steely fixed on him, "this is your _game,_ okay, not mine! Make your own god damn list!"

Slightly dazed, he held his breath and a blank mask emerged from within him. He was a statue as she raved out of control.

"Everyone seems to know what I like better than I do, so go ahead, just do it!" the tone of her shriek marked the frustration of her bridal dilemma which found voice in this rant. "Obviously, you must have something in mind, or you wouldn't ask me, right? So, why not just tell me what to say and put me out of my misery because I just don't care anymore!"

Horrified by the harshness of her own words, Bella gasped and covered her mouth as if to stem the tide of the words breaking out. "I didn't mean that, Edward," she whispered, horrified by her ugly outburst. "…I do care; it's just that I am tired of fighting about what I want and being told I am too stupid to know what is important." Tears stirred behind closed lids, and she swallowed her words, afraid of her mouth.

"I so tired of it all," she said, fighting the tears that pushed thorough. "I can't even think straight!" she cried, backtracking from the force of her statement, wiggling out of the discomfort of her accusation. It sounded like she was having second thoughts and she knew it.

"…that's not what I mean, I do care about the wedding, it's just that all this work. There is so little time left. You know, Alice has a clipboard with the days counting down. Just for _me_, because she counts the minutes!" Her face flushed and her voice became shriller, echoing off the tight confines of the room. "…who gives a crap about ecru or ivory? Or monogrammed bar napkins? Not me, that is for damn sure. I never should have let it get like this…it is not your fault. It's mine. We should have just gone to Vegas, and screw it all."

The tension in his body radiated ice waves of energy, as if he created fog in the humid night air.

"I made you upset, didn't I?" she said sheepishly, biting her lip. "I don't want to argue, really, I don't, and I'm just frustrated..."

Looking up to see his face, hoping to find forgiveness there, she was surprised him intently focused on the darkness of the forest and gripping the window casing, as if warring with some private conflict in his head.

Before she reached the window, he turned away and she rushed to grab his arm. Involuntarily hissing at the touch that otherwise soothed him, Bella was unsure of the meaning of his reaction. Jumping back and ashamed to think she had pushed him away so monstrously, so carelessly, she whimpered, shaking her head until her hair fell down over her face. "I am so sorry, Edward. I shouldn't have yelled at you." and she hung her head in penitence. "Please, look at me, Edward," she cried, tears welling up.

"Oh, no, please don't leave..." He acknowledged her with a nod over his shoulder, but he could not look into her eyes. "We can make a list, Edward… anything you want…just please, don't leave!"

Unable to speak, Edward shook his head and turned away, not to hurt her feelings, but to shield her from looking in his eyes and seeing his shame. The color shift of his iris from topaz to onyx often indicated thirst, but also was a sign of a much deeper shift of consciousness. The sensation registered an unmistakable warning to him, but the tension that took over his body when the feeling registered in him was the signal that ignited her warning system.

The monster who lived in the dark, denied existence, in a prison behind a strong cage of mental discipline and willpower was rumbling, shaking his chains with intent. He was awake and very, very dangerous.

"Edward, say something, please? Anything…" Bella murmured, pulling back from touching him as a prickle of fear crept up her neck with the sound of her given name falling from his lips in anger. "What's going on?" she whispered, "Tell me what's wrong, please?"

"Isabella…" he growled, from behind clenched teeth, swallowing the burst of venom that had suddenly pooled under his tongue. Trembling against the force he fought from within, Edward stilled, distracting himself with all the memories of his love he squirreled away for just this kind of emergency. "…a moment, please…" he whispered, helplessly.

Above all, he did not want her to know she was in danger because she challenged the beast with her anger. However, her powers of observation and intuition were too keen to miss the signs. Bella's eyes flashed with recognition of the change in him. Still as a stone, frozen in time, she held her breath for courage. Camouflaged in plain sight, as a gazelle caught in the lion's sight, movement was an unforgiving enemy. There was no room for mistake. The threat was real.

The sound of her racing heart stung him. It was confirmation that she was aware of the danger: he was struggling to maintain control that her anger brought out an unconscious self-defensive mechanism and his rational mind was vying with the limbic brain of his predator self. The danger was palpable, but she did not fear.

"You won't hurt me, Edward," she murmured lovingly, gathering her courage to help him fight back the thing she brought out in him. "I know you won't hurt me," she stroked his arm with the warm flesh of her palm and squeezed him gently with the warmth of reassurance. "See, everything is okay, I know I am safe with you. You are okay." He hissed at the contact, gathering memories of her touch, the look of love and trust, the softness of her lips, the sound of her laugh…all the clues to light the path back to reason and safety.

"I am very sorry I hurt you, Edward," she said, wrapping her arms around him from behind and laying her head against his back, holding him to protect him, as he has done so many times before.

"You did nothing of the sort, love," he muttered, holding her tiny hands close to his quiet heart and feeling the release of the demon simply from her touch.

"I know I did," she said, leading him away from the window to sit on the bed. "I shouldn't have yelled," she whimpered, shaking her head until her hair fell down over her face and she hung her head in penitence. "I am so sorry. I didn't even think about how you would feel"

"I was surprised by your emotion, Bella. I had no idea…"

Horrified by the implications of this event, he could not help but wonder about their honeymoon and the wisdom of making plans to be alone for such a critical emotional event.

"I have not experienced your anger in such a forceful manner, and you are…this is…the time of your…you are… are you not?" he said, shrinking from the words, embarrassed to discuss such a private matter. In many ways, the ingrained manners of proper conversation between the sexes would never change in him. Nevertheless, his discomfort was not limited to the subject of her cycle, the idea emotions could attack his reason in this way sent a terrifying message.

Like a petitioner to the throne, he sat at her feet, his head resting gently on her knee. Running her fingers through his thick hair, admiring the bronze highlights that seemed to be strands of gold, teasing his brow with soft circles of her fingertips, the tension rolled away from him like the tide and she wondered about the life that she would share alongside her beautiful husband.

"I did not anticipate the combination of blood and anger would have such an effect on me."

"I didn't think about that, Edward. I didn't know that it bothered you so much. I can't believe I didn't think about it," she whispered.

"It is the combination, Bella, of your anger and your bleeding, it was too much. I was afraid…"

"But, I wasn't really angry, Edward. I am just so twisted up," she said, "…and now this list thing is obviously very important to you, but I need you to help me understand why you think I need to do this, okay? I am really sorry for getting so upset. Forgive me, honey?"

Buoyed by the visions in her head, Bella bent down to kiss him, but before their lips met, he abruptly leapt up from the floor, startling her. Standing at the foot of the bed, still as a stone, and looking guilty of some unknown offense, Edward was not making sense.

"You don't want me to kiss you?" she whimpered with wide eyes of surprise. Although she wanted to hide the hurt, she could not. Catching her balance, she approached him with care. Looking deeply into his eyes for a trace of thirst to explain away this anxiety, she found none. His eyes were clear, golden, and shining, but his face appeared forlorn. "What's wrong, Edward? Are you still upset?"

"I have a confession to make to you, Isabella." He looked positively grim. "I hope you will hear me out before you decide what you will do."

Bella gasped, holding her breath at the sound of her given name, which he used rarely and now had used twice in the space of ten minutes. "Oh?" she said, trying to mask the panic constricting her throat. "You sound so serious…"

"Yes, I am afraid it is," he said, standing at attention to face the firing squad. "…my offence is very serious indeed."

"…whatever it is…its okay…we can make it all right, together," she whispered to herself, and swallowed hard to gird herself against whatever terrible thing he had done. Wrapping a cocoon of protection around her ribcage and fighting to find confidence, she shuttered. Whenever the memory of such a conversation leaped into her thoughts, she suffered all over again; the healed wound was still raw and the memory still left her shaken and unsure.

"Please, just say it." His eyes darted to see her face flush. Her heart was racing wildly with uncertainty. Her distress only added to his agony and guilt.

"I have deceived you, Isabella," he said, too quickly, wringing his hands together with the anxiety he felt building up inside him. "It was dishonorable for me to propose this condition_,_" he pulled his hair firmly. "It was entirely a delay tactic to keep you from becoming...like _me_."

"Oh, Edward," she shuttered, with a sigh of relief, "I kinda figured that much out on my own. I am afraid I am not quite that dumb, you know," she chuckled to herself. "...the longer the list is the greater the chance I would change my mind or at least, I could have experienced more of the human world before I gave it up, right?"

"Yes, that is correct," he said, the formal stance and stilted language held him still. "I believed my motivation was in your best interest, purely to assure you did not suffer any regret after your making, but recently I have become aware there was a more sinister plot at play."

Stifling a giggle because in his earnestness he was entirely adorable, she murmured to him.

"…you are anything but sinister. You couldn't be."

"My actions speak otherwise, Bella." Grief seemed to grow darker with every comfort she offered him and with every moment. "I concealed the truth. I thought I would hide it from you. I am a coward."

Declaring himself guilty of a true crime, justice would not permit the alleged victim to dissuade him of his punishment.

"Although I believed I was acting in your best interest, but now I realize my demand was based on my own needs and not yours. Making this lie a condition of your changing, I have dishonored myself, demeaned the purity of your affection, and insulted you." He hung his head. "I cannot blame you if think anything but that our contract is rendered null and void."

Edward's old fashioned and roundabout language perplexed her. It occurs less frequently now, but it still is a sign of something emotional or socially difficult for him. She understood it and it was quite endearing, if confounding. A throwback to a long ago age, to a time when he was a young man and certain topics were not discussed with ladies, wives, mistresses, or daughters. Nevertheless, acknowledging it and understanding it are two different things.

"Now, wait a minute, buster," she said, trying to break the tension with humor, "you're not getting out of marrying me as easily as that, do you? I got a ring…it's a contract…"

Kneeling now, trying to peek in his eyes, holding his head in her tiny hand she wondered if she would ever dissuade him from the depth of his masochism that he seemed so intent on punishing himself.

His frustration bordered now on indignation, not with her lack of comprehension but from his inability to communicate. More than any other, this weakness tormented him. Edward simply could not find the words to express himself with the delicacy he desired. He brushed her aside gently as he rose and looked pitifully out the window, as if the answer floated in the clouds.

"Just spit it out, darling," she begged, "You can't hurt me with words, Edward. I want to understand, really, I do, and I promise, I will not decide anything until you finish explaining, okay? No matter what..."

He could not deny chocolate brown eyes begging for help. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as if the secret burdened by some great weighty sentiment. Whatever it was that made him feel selfish it was doing a very good job of it.

"We will both feel better when you do." Bella smoothed his hair, wishing she could so easily lift his spirit.

Finally, giving in to his frustration for the sympathy she offered that he was unworthy to accept, he growled to himself, and plunged into the darkness of this realization that exasperated him.

"Maybe I want more human experiences, for _me_, not for you, you see," he cried, the floodgates of his pent anxiety opened wide, "… of course they would be _with_ you, but I want them more _for_ me, more for my benefit rather than for yours."

The very idea horrified him, pursing his lips tightly together, grinding his teeth as his tense fists pressed deeply into his thighs. "It is the very definition of selfish, and I am ashamed. I am ashamed that I wanted these things for myself and was able to…take advantage of you without a thought."

"Oh, Edward," The soothing words agitated him. "Why do you think it's selfish to want to do things you want to do?" she said, searching. "Are you afraid I won't like doing these _list_ things with you?"

"My demand was more to ease my own regrets, Bella, not yours, and in making it a condition of your changing, I have manipulated you. I am mortified at my deceit and I am afraid," he trembled with the weight of the most heinous crime of all. "I've done it again…how can you ever forgive me?"

Bella was not surprised that she only felt sympathy for his conflict, his upsetting self-discovery, and the difficulty he had expressing himself. More than anything, she wanted to understand and now that she did, she felt genuinely sorry for his predicament.

"Edward, you have to believe me," she whispered, holding his face in her hands, caressing his cheek in the same way he soothed her anxiety, but he would not allow it. "Really, I mean it, there is nothing to forgive. Why is it selfish of you to want to have more experiences in the human world?"

The words struck a chord in him and his attention snapped to look deeply into her eyes. If he could have blushed, his face would have been beet red. If he had tears, he would have drowned. Overcome with shame he refused to meet her gaze, even when she tried to move his chin. A tremble in his body threatened the silken nature of his voice, as he finally understood himself the intricate elements of his predicament.

"...I want to imagine what it is like to experience the world as you do... to hear your heart race, feel you tremble with fear, or when you cry out from joy and wonder, …then maybe I will feel those things too, and in that small way…I could be a little closer to the man I would have been if..."

Bella blinked with perfect understanding. Edward missed so much being made so early, he believed any human experiences they could share would somehow soften that wound.

It was his human life he grieved, not the potential for her to grieve for all she would relinquish when she was changed. He wanted to spare her the pain he felt after her changing because he would be the cause of her loss. Her regrets would only be more difficult to bear. The agony of loss he carried magnified because she had chosen to release her claim on all things human—just to be with him.

"When it dawned on me that perhaps my insistence on this absurd condition to your making was perhaps more about me than you, and that was the definition of selfishness, and I regret that I didn't realize my that until now...and I hope you will forgive me." He turned to face me, holding my shoulders in his hands so gently, afraid of touching me, afraid of my reaction. So very engrossing was his shame that his beautiful topaz eyes lost their shine.

"My darling, Edward," she said, wrapping war arms around his neck, kissing him gingerly as if she could sooth his soul's burden with kisses. "I am sorry that you have upset yourself. I can only imagine how this must hurt you. But I want you to know that what you did...what you _think_ you did...it does not hurt me."

He lifted his head incredulously. "You can't mean that, Bella. What I did was unconscionable!"

"Oh Edward," she sighed, brushing his hair back, wishing it could soothe his soul. Bella pulled him over to the foot of the bed, sliding into his clenched arms to sit in his lap. After a few minutes of quiet, sharing breaths and allowing the constant embrace of their bodies to release the tension of his heart, she looked into his eyes. "You found a way to get what you needed by convincing yourself it was all for me. So, what?" Her voice was low and soothing as Esme, and she hoped to allay his fears, just as a nurturing mother would reassure her child.

"Do you really expect me to hold it against you?"

He stared, unmoving, fearful of the next word, waiting for the fury.

"Humans are very selfish creatures…and you had a human moment, that's all." Bella embraced him first with wide eyes and then with her entire being.

"I love all you, you know," she said, casually shrugging, burying deeper into his chest to nuzzle into his embrace, pressing the whole of her warm body against him. "...no matter what, but I love you most especially when you dare to be _human_."

His eyes darted back and forth trying to process what she had said. After a few moments, he spoke, his voice quiet and low as he gingerly navigated his deepest pain only newly revealed.

"I was so very young, you see...and although I have seen much of the world since then, I would very much like to share it all with you now. It is a way for me to be inside of you, to know you, and maybe to remember, to try to be the man that I could have been...."

Tears welled in her eyes, swelling to the brim, but not willing them not to fall. This was not her pain; it was his.

"You _are_ the man that I want, just as you are," she pulled him close. His hair was cool on her sweaty palms. Wrapping his arms around her, her head tucked safely under his chin, he signed in relief. "Thank you for working so hard for me to understand," she said, with a clarity that was immediate and genuine. "I think I finally get it, but…" Edward gasped to hold his breath as a second of hesitation struck him with fear as she pulled away to meet his eyes. "...don't you see, Edward," she explained, "...this is exactly why I need to be in _your_ world, as soon as possible. I want to share this part of you every day."

His grief quickly dissipated, not entirely, of course. Bella understood Edward well enough to know that he would carry the remnants of his misplaced shame for eternity. At least for now, the guilt he felt was released and he was reassured enough to proceed with his quest.

"…that is precisely why I think we should make a list, you see?" she chuckled, wondering for a split second if the whole thing was a put-on just to get her to play along.

"I know what I did was wrong, Bella," he said, cupping her face with his palm, running his fingers over her cheek. Welcoming his touch, she pressed back into him like a kitten nuzzling and she kissed his palm.

"This time, I am not making a delay. I have surrendered to your claim to have me change you. I will never make a promise and break it.

Never?" Bella gasped, shaken to hear him speak so plainly about changing her. "Really?"

"Did you think I would deny you? Is that what made you so angry with me?" His eyes narrowed at her reaction. "I am not entirely convinced, it is the best thing for you, but…" he looked away mischievously, as it taking the sentiment he felt for a test drive, "…changing you is it not necessarily a bad thing for _me_." His promise was genuine, honorable, and entirely adorable. "I would not go back on my word, Bella."

"It's not selfish to share, Edward," she chuckled, "in fact, I think sharing is the opposite of selfish."

"Shall we make a list then?" he said, clapping his hands together. He was deliciously enthusiastic to be freed of his guilt and to understand himself in this new way.

Bella nuzzled into his chest, purring as seductively as any klutzy virgin human can muster.

"So, Edward," she said, breathless with passion, "…what do _you_ wanna do, Big Boy? Hmmmm...?" He laughed aloud at her attempt at Mae West bawdiness

"Oh yes," he responded with a lingering wet kiss, "…I no doubt get to that, my love, but I was thinking more along the lines of and champagne and or roller coasters and deep sea diving…? His list continued unabated, not even giving Bella the chance to comment. "How do you feel about Machu Pichu? Or Cape Hope? The Orient Express? Le Tour Eifel? Big Ben? Red Rocks in concert? The Valley of the Kings?"

"Are you insane?" she cried, slapping his chest in a gesture of chastisement. "You and me...in Egypt? In _August_?" she shuttered dramatically at the image, "It's much too dangerous!"

"Why? Will it be too hot, Bella, do you think?" Words sputtered from his mouth matching his confusion for the sudden shift in her mood. "…we don't have to go…"

"There will be riots in the streets, Edward," she scowled at first and then smirked at her private joke, enjoying for a moment the expression of his utter confusion.

"It will be a disaster…when you start sparkling all over the Sphinx!" she giggled, proud of her achievement. She out smarted the great Edward Cullen. It was a triumph she cared to relish.

"Why you little, minx," he growled, plotting revenge. In a moment, kicking her legs to find relief from his tickling, she begged for truce. Lounging together, carefree once more in her tiny bed, laughter bubbling up and spilling over their bodies and their minds like a summer breeze, Bella sighed contentedly and kissed his lips softly.

"I can't wait to make our list come true, Edward…"

* * *

**A/N: Well, at least he is learning something, don't ya think? Next up, while the kittens are away, the mice intend to make Eddie a man. For real.**

**Press that little button and I'll give you a sneak preview...mean? tease? unfair? Perhaps...but I am dying to hear what you think!**


	10. July 3: What the hell is wrong with you?

**[****July 3: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU****]**

January 10, 2010

There is no other love like the love for a brother.

There is no other love like the love from a brother.

_Astrid Alauda_

Twilight's fingers braced for the summer storm building on the horizon. The night was close under the heavy blanket of humidity. Although summer rains floated into Forks now with regular intervals forecasting many days for Team Cullen to indulge in America's favorite sport, the job of pinpointing perfect opportunities to play was still a task that needed a little bit of pixie intuition.

"Alice said it won't last long enough for a batting practice, so I say, forget it." Jasper spoke without looking up from his perch on the window seat. He turned the page without breaking the sentence, utterly content to be nestled with a good book. "…big thunderhead coming thru tomorrow though…"

With a spring in his step and a ratty old shoebox in his hands, Emmett catapulted over the couch landing close to Edward's side. The reinforced frame groaned from the strain of his weight and the velocity with which he landed perilously close to Edward's lap.

"So, what's it going to be, Em?" Edward yawned for effect to project his lack of enthusiasm for the gaming. "…up for a little zombie apocalypse?"

"Actually," Emmett muttered, "I was thinking more along the lines of …when the kittens' away the bros get to play, if you know what I mean!"

Save for the distinct rumble of thunder and the rain falling in cadence, the house was all but abandoned to the three men. This was a boy's night in.

"…and play we shall, Em_nut" Edward_ smirked with the malice of superiority he consistently enjoyed when contesting with his bear of a brother._ "_…but since I will whip your sorry ass no matter what we play, I figure you should get to choose the weapon of your slow agonizing death! It will bring excitement to the inevitability of my triumph." Edward snickered snidely, waving game boxes as if he were landing a jet on a carrier, gliding them across the coffee table to a perfect landing at Emmett's spot. "…choose wisely, grasshopper, and let the suffering begin!"

Rifling gingerly through the worn cardboard, which flaked like shale from handling and age, the bear rubbed his hands together like a surgeon or a craps player on a lucky streak. Mumbling, he was deep in a private conversation, madly hunting for some lost treasure when suddenly his face lit up with mischievous delight.

"Oh, _yeah_," he hissed, rolling his eyes back, ensconced with the pleasure of anticipation. "Come my precious, come to papa…"

The thunderous clap of a bear paw against a stone cold shoulder echoed in the room. "I'm afraid not, Eddie, my boy, 'cause tonight's the night I'm gonna make you man…" he snickered as he clutched the case to his heart and sang in perfect falsetto.

"_Tonight's the night, we make history—little bro', you and I…"_ he sang at the top of his lungs, serenading him.

Edward cringed for his effort. Apparently, perfect pitch was not a gift of changing.

"And a _man_ you will be, bro…we'z breaking into my _private _nasties, ladies," he said, tossing DVD case at Edward. "Yes sir, gettin' little Eddie here all educated but well and that's a _fact_."

Edward tossed his controller aside. Disgust for the proposition of porn entertainment was clear. "…have your fun. I'll be in my room, Jazz."

"I don't think so, sweetheart." Emmett cocked his head and blocked the path to escape. "You are here for the duration of this vacation, Edward…"

The threat curled his smile. The silence of the room was deafening as they stood in challenge and stubborn defiance, Edward spied the windows, listening. Suddenly, he was alerted by the heavy masking of thoughts coming from Jasper's corner of the room.

"What's going on, Jazz?" he said, coldly suspicious. "Bella told me they were going shopping, but that was hours ago. I don't even hear, Alice…"

"…the pussy cat's out of the bag, Professor," Emmett huffed, shoving Edward aside, falling backward on to the couch with a thud. Spreading his massive arms to invite the whole room into his arms he crowed like a cock of the morning. "… you tell him where's our womens is at 'cause I wanna watch," his eyes twinkled mischievous "You know…I love to watch!" he sneered, as a gush of images ran through his mind.

"What the hell, Jasper!" Edward grimaced as Emmett's wandering thoughts revealed the truth. The destination the women had announced was far from the truth they had well concealed from him. Edward's nostrils flared. He was losing his temper.

"Seattle, Jazz? Bella lied to me?" Edward hissed as his shock evolved into something more. "…and who is this Nancy Meyer?"

"Oh, I do so _like_ that woman," Emmett purred. Jasper closed his book ceremoniously and laid it lovingly on the side table, preparing himself for Edward's reaction to this news. Formidable forces of the Cullen women succeeding in keeping him in the dark because if he had discovered the plan he would have made a great effort to prevent it. They would have none of that.

"I believe the girls planned the trip as a surprise for Bella, Edward." Jasper offered a comforting reassurance of psychic energy to tide him over. It would be a very long night without such aid. "…she knew nothing of it when she left you this afternoon. They will return tomorrow."

"Rose said they were going to get Bella all 'sexed up' before the wedding…" The growl escaped before he realized it was there and his fingers pressed forcefully along the bridge of his nose.

"Yea, you know Rosie's gonna show her a _good_ time," Emmett chuckled and images of their exploits at their favorite strip clubs fluttered thorough his mind.

Sensing the escalation of his mood, Jasper jumped to block him from Edward's advance.

"Edward, don't listen to him …" Jasper's words fell short of completion as he was torn from his seat and lifted over Edward's head by the throat.

"She would do nothing of the sort…Esme is with them."

"Ew, gross!" Emmet cried in a high-pitched voice of disgust, "...don't want that image in my head, man…"

"Don't worry, Edward. All is in hand," Jasper murmured, through the choke hold. "…a little surprise for Bella had to be kept from you…right?"

"For your information, _Eddie_," Emmett slowly shook his head from side to side with a snide grin on his face and soft rhythm tapping on his tongue. "Miss _Nancy _happens to be Mistress of the land of $300 panties and she has many, many lovely n' lacy _thangs_ from faraway places that have many digits in all the right places and…"

Edward's anger boiled into rage at the release of that one word more associated with brothels than unmentionables. Frustration built to anger as Edward replayed the detail of the women's leave taking this morning.

"The ladies are treating Bella to a shopping trip for sundries for her trousseau. That's all…" Jasper sputtered, opening his mind to inspection to assure his brother. "I _swear_ it. Now, put me down…"

"…why didn't you tell me!" he growled, digging his fingers into the crease in Jasper's neck, "why did you let them take her like this?"

Even without psychic confirmation, it was clear Emmett was going to be victimized by Edward's wrath. Not that he didn't deserve it, Jaz was unsure the level of control his gift could maintain over Edward's emotion if he could just get Emmett to shut his mouth. The big bully was enjoying himself too much to consider backing off just yet.

"Ya see, Ed," he said, with manic exuberance, "...she's in the business of delivering paradise in a pristine white box with a big ass pink satin bow. Got me a whole collection of those…how 'bout you, Jazz? How many pink ribbon prizes in your top drawer, hmmm? I'm betting you got a few, huh?"

With a scrutiny of a judge, Edward scoured his brothers' thoughts to find even a hint of conspiracy. Finding nothing, he sighed in frustration, unhappy, but satiated, he backed off, releasing the terrible powerful fist he had made. Fingernail indentations were deep from the force.

"Well, that explains it then…" he said, taking a calming breath to soothe himself, "…all the Christmas caroling in July," Edward hissed, infuriated with himself to have dismissed the signs so completely. "…to conceal the plot to corrupt my innocent Bride, is that it?"

"I have no doubt they are playing on her innocence," he sighed, "but let me assure you, Nancy Meyer's boutique services only discriminating clients and she offers the finest, most exquisite fine lingerie from around the world—_only_ the finest. It is perfectly legitimate, high end, and delightfully _tantalizing_…" he smirked, "I swear to you, on my honor."

There could be no stronger vow than Jasper's gentlemanly promise.

"Yes sir, that Nancy Meyer, man-o-mano," he whistled lusciously, "that woman has a _taste _for the_ tasty_, yes she does." Emmet shifted in his seat, rocking in the chair with his hands all too obviously in his front pockets. "…you know what they say, once you go _La Perla_ you never look back. I say that money well spent, that's what I'm talking 'bout."

"Must you punctuate your babble by adjusting your _junk_, Emmett?" Edward's brows pinched with revulsion at the sight of his brother's brash display of his physical reactivity to the thought of lingerie. "It's bad enough I can't escape your nasty thoughts, but is it really necessary to _illustrate_ them, too?"

"I can't help myself, Eddie," he cried piteously, "…just thinking _thoughts_ of my woman and her pretty pink panties and my man parts just…go all wiggly…oh, whatever shall I do?" Grinding his fists into his pelvis to show his discomfort in his pants obviously needing release the beast in the bear moaned. Jiggling his pockets as his fists thrust forward to display his impressive erection, he cried in agony, "Oh, help me, Eddie? You must know what to do?"

"You are foul, Emmett." The words fell flat with distaste.

"What's wrong Eddie?" he said, leaping to his side of the couch, dipping very close to his face and whispering with a ghost of challenge. "…do Bella's little pretty pink panties don't affect you so much?"

"Of course they do, _Ass_-met." Edward was strangely flustered in his protest, pushing his brother off. "I am a man."

"Okay, boys…" Jazz jumped to separate the standoff that was imminent. Let's break it up before any furniture malfunctions mar our lovely brotherhood evening, shall we? I rather prefer my hide untanned, if you don't mind."

"I am _so_ happy for you, you manly dog, Edward." Emmett huffed in relief, fanning himself for effect. "That's _good_, don't you think Jazz?"

Jazz eyed him warily before muttering in response. "…back off, Em."

Emmett swooped in for the kill, grabbing Edward's neck in his huge bear-like mitt, throwing him to the ground, and pinning him to the floor by the meat of his shoulder.

"Jazz and me here, we are _real_ happy to hear that you think you're a man, Eddie 'cause little Bella is coming home tomorrow with some nice lacy porn for her sugar daddy…" The word sliced through Edward's reason like a hot knife through butter. "…and I expect she's thinking _that_ be you!"

Not personally acquainted with subtlety, Emmett's taunting only fueled a cold rage more potent than any hotheaded remark. Edward seethed silently.

"You know somethin' Jazz, I don't think this 110 year old candy-ass virgin knows what to _do_ with the lacy porn…such a pity 'cause you know _that_ Miss Swan, that girl," he hummed, "she's gonna be pretty fine when Miss Nancy's had her way with her."

"Watch it, Emmet, "Jazz muttered, "…you're pissing him off…"

The game he was playing was dangerous especially given the darkening of Edward's irises. "Yeah, your right, looks like I am upsetting poor Eddie. I guess he's pretty upset he won't know where to start. Might need the _instructions_…and I don't think they give you instructions with g-strings and garter belts, do they? I never needed them myself…."

As the intent of this brotherly bonding evening now was painfully obvious, Edward's frustration exploded.

"Look, I refuse to have this conversation with a… _Neanderthal_." The low growl in his chest was building in pitch as he threw himself into the couch, saving his controller from certain destruction with a fast swoop to grab it. "Do you want to play or not?" he said, shaking it at him.

"…he said… _Neanderthal_…" Emmet grunted to himself, nudging Jazz with a grin. "Now there's a game I haven't played in a while…_caveman_." Emmett pantomimed his best capture of a mate, tugging on an invisible hunk of hair, and he grunted for effect. "Mine! Now! Zug-Zug…I'd rather have a unibrow than be a _eunuch_...Eddie," he muttered.

Em leaned back, his hands behind his head, feet on the table, pushing Edward's feet off in a smooth motion, landing him on the floor with a thud.

"That's enough, Emmett." Jazz could tell the storm outside might be fleeting, but the one inside was just getting started.

Edward stood up from the couch at a slow and deliberate pace, warring with himself to suppress the rage he felt at such insults. As he pushed past the big bear sprawled on the couch like a blanket. "I'm leaving."

"Oh come on, man. Don't _leave_…" Emmet whined, shifting a little too quickly into a conciliatory tone of apology as he gathered up his belongings and huffed as he stuffed them into what was left of the cardboard box. "I'll take my dirt up to the man cave…you go head and enjoy your little boy game, he sighed suddenly shifting gears, "'cause we both know who woops your ass into grass playing manly games…" Once more delving into a dark and threatening place, Emmett bent low over the couch to whisper directly in his ear. "Do you need a little help from Dr. McLovin, Eddie'? Shall I make you an appointment?"

It was more than Edward could bare; his nostrils flared and his eyes flashed with ebony fire. The rare vintage Scandinavian design disintegrated under the combined force of their fall.

"You will have to deal with Esme for that one." Jasper spat at him in disgust.

"Way to be a team player, _Jazz_," Emmett grumbled, throwing the splintered remains of the handcrafted work of art into the fireplace. "…ten minutes into the intervention and you're throwin' me under the bus…love you too, man."

Clearly, Jazz took pity on Edward's plight and hoped this foray into sex ed would have gone more according to his well though- out plan.

"So…Eddie, when you are affected by the naughties of that woman of yours…do you…you _know_...take care of business, or what?" Edward's silence only fed the fire of the humiliation headed his way. "No? Wow…" Emmett curled his brow to an unnatural height and his knees kissed as he writhed, strangled by his desire for release. "How do you deal with the pain!" he cried.

"Your addictions are truly frightening, Emmet." Edward's cold tone seemed practiced and disconnected, but a fire was burning under the thin veneer of civility.

"I could say the same for _you_, Edward," Emmett chuckled with a mocking tone digging deeper and deeper into the tension in the room. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you are into S&M…"

"…and what's that supposed to mean?" Edward hissed, venom spitting in tiny droplets. Like the referee in a heavyweight championship, the vicious contenders stood in face off, psyching themselves for hand-to-hand combat.

"Really, Emmett!" Throwing up his hands in surrender, Jasper stepped aside, knowing how this contest would end. "Talk about S&M…you never know when to quit, do you Emmett?"

Talking this situation down from disaster was unlikely. Even Jazz's magic emotional wash was not helping. A storm was brewing that made the one outside seem like a sun shower.

"…perhaps this isn't the time for this discussion…"

Jasper pushed against the wall of muscle and brute strength to separate them and he met the challenge with little success.

"Oh, you are so wrong, Jacko, my boy!" The towering warrior protested, "… now is _exactly_ the time cause our little Eddie here is running _out_ of time…and he's earned this conversation by wasting time being a candy ass prude…."

"Do you want to fight with me, Emm?" Edward demanded coldly, the heat of his fury boiled to ice, threatening and unstable. "Taking you down will be my pleasure, as always."

Emmet cuffed Edward with full force, pulling his arms far over his head and immobilized him on the ground. Helpless beneath him, Edward lay quietly, his power coiling like a colbra, patiently waiting his opportunity to strike.

"What the hell is wrong with you, man?" Emmet moaned, digging his knee into Edward's back. "If you don't get busy soon that girl is going to spontaneously combust, that's what I'm saying."

"What are you barking about, dog breath?"

"Bella is frustrated, you fucking moron."

"Are you under the delusion that you can speak about my fiancé that way…?"

"…don't get your panties all in a twist, Edward. All I am saying is the truth, Eddie. She needs it bad and you just aint' making the grade man."

"…you'd better not let me go, because I am going to tear your arms off when you do."

"Hey, if you don't see the girl is hot for teacher you are more of a freek than I thought…and if you don't do something fast, she is gonna pop!" Emmett growled. Bella's interests were his concern. "… maybe you just need somebody to step and substitute teach."

"Emmet…watch it or he's gonna pop _you_."

"That's it!" Edward rolled Emmet off his back in a slick move of speed and agility that took him by surprise. With the advantage on his side, Edward threw him through the bay window.

"Now look what you've done!" Jasper muttered as he watched the brothers grapple in the rain. Eventually, they returned to the house, climbing through the window, chagrined as they approached the splintered siding

"What the hell is wrong with you, Edward? This is what I'm talking about. You see…why do you do that crap? Throwing people out of perfectly good windows 'cause they piss you off a little, insult your manhood a lot…

"I'm sorry, Emmet, I don't know what happened…"

"I'm tellin' you, _you_ need a hobby that's gonna let off some of that steam…or you gotta get some because that set your packing's got you got going all schitzy," he said, brushing off the twisted bits of nature lodged in his clothes. "Why you get all crazy in my face, Eddie…what the hell is wrong with you man…?"

"No, it's just that you were…I am sorry, Em. You pushed my buttons and I was carried away…sore subject, I guess. I am sorry." Edward extended an open hand with humility in truce.

"Trust me, Eddie," he muttered, accepting his hand, "if you think you're sorry now, just you wait…you _will_ be."

"I think there's some plywood in the garage." Jasper stepped in to referee and offer an opportunity to ring the bell for timeout. "Maybe you can get it fixed before Esme gets home."

"Nah, Jazzer, that window was a custom." Emmet chuckled, "Edward is totally screwed."

Inspecting the damage Edward sighed, "…might be able to get the framing done anyway before tomorrow. Is the old window still in the shed, Jazz? Maybe it will still work."

"Just think about it for a minute, Edward, brother o'mine…You afraid I'm gonna take your woman, or something?"

Edward closed his eyes to concentrate around his confusion. "…why you shouldn't take Bella away from me? Is that what you said?" Edward's confusion did not silence the growl that erupted as he intercepted Emmet's thought, though it would have been clear even without the gift of clairvoyance.

"Yeah," Emmet asked without any specific emotion as he mindlessly splintered a chunk of wood into shavings, "… tell me why I shouldn't take your woman off your hands?"

"…because…" Edward whined incredulously, "…you are my _brother_?"

"No, dumbass," Emmett snorted, clenching his fists in frustration. "…because _she_ is my _sister_." He cuffed Edward for the incorrect answer.

"Emmett," Jasper warned. "I am not cleaning up the mess you insist on making. You are on your own."

"_However_," Emmett stared him down and shifted gears, "if she _wasn't_…." the voice trailed off into a long low whistle with abundant sign language punctuated by quiet grunting. " I'd be _tappin'_ me a piece of _dat_ oh; yea…I would wreck that chick…"

"Allow me to translate, Edward, into a civilized discussion," Jasper jumped between them, "What Emmett is trying to say in his own primeval disgusting way is that Bella is quite alluring and very desirable and if she _weren't_ our sister, and we were available, well, we would _pursue_ her…._romantically_."

"No fancy words needed, Professor," Em mocked, poking a singer finger deeply into his chest, "no talk of romancing here, I'm talking about the real deal S-E-X no less." Emmet sneered at Jazz in a posture of challenge, his arms crossed securely across his mountain of chest muscles. "…unless of course you are in on this hunt 'cause I would fight you, too."

"You are hunting my bride, now Emmet?" he said, hauntingly, without emotion.

"What part is not getting through to your thick skull?" Emmet furiously brushed his palm over his crew cut in frustration. "She is freaking hot, Edward! You can't deny it, Edward and neither can us—it's the truth!"

"Say one more thing," Edward hissed menacingly, his eyes black with rage,"…and _you_ will be the eunuch, McCarty."

"Guys, come on, now…we all want the same thing, here, right? Bella's happiness, right?" Jasper pleaded, the ricochet of emotions tearing at him. "Much as I hate to be the pheromone police here, Edward, but I agree with Emmett. Bella is breathtakingly beautiful and it is clear to all that she is passionately in love with you and only you, so we don't understand what's bothering you? Why can't you show her how you feel…in _that_ way?"

"All I'm saying is if she wasn't my lil' sister and Rose wouldn't disembowel me on the spot," Emmett smiled with genuine affection rising in him at the thought of Bella in his arms. "I'm telling you, Edward, I would chase that human girl of yours to the end of the earth and spend forever drinking the mystery that is Isabella Swan. I would worship her like the goddess she is and I would make sure she had everything she ever needed and wanted. I would beg for every second she would throw my way and …I would ravage her every chance I got…"

Edward's eyes widened at the image in Emmett's mind.

"What did you just say…?"

"You heard me, Eddie."

Emmett emotions shifted quickly, as if the tenderness was too much to bear. "That girl is a four alarm fire waiting to happen," Emmett licked his lips as if tasting the air. Jazz, have you looked at that cute little…"

"Jesus, Emmet," Jasper huffed, "…were you a suicide bomber, or what?"

"I'm just saying, bro, baby got back, okay?" he snickered, cocking his head as a series of images percolated in his mind. "…and her front ain't so bad neither…"

"Yeah, I've noticed." Edward sighed.

Quickly embarrassment of his admission came crashing down on him and he turned away from their shocked faces. Silence screamed as Emmett met Jasper's expression of surprise and relief. Perhaps this discussion was not entirely falling on deaf ears.

"So….," Emmett whispered, as if the sound would keep the secret safe, "…there's hope for you yet, you dirty old dog."

"Look," Edward relapsed, pointing a deadly finger at him with intent. "…why can't you people leave us alone?"

"Fuck, Edward, if you agree Bella is then what the hell is wrong with you?" Emmett pushed Edward with full force and he staggered to find his balance among the splintered wood strewn on the floor. "…there's gotta be something wrong with your plumbing, man! Are you gay, or what?"

Jasper offered with eyes of compassion. "Or maybe it is just in your head…"

"Well, if you ain't gay, then I don't know what to tell you because for a smart guy, you are pretty retarded, Edward!"

"Em, this is not what we discussed," Jasper glared, angered by the course. This discussion was disintegrating.

"NO, I mean it; you are freaking stupid, Edward."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…you have it all, Edward! And the sad thing is you don't even realize it…you have this beautiful, amazing, _human_ girl who would step in from of a truck for you. Oh—I forgot! She's _done_ it more than once," he said, as his mind raced through examples, "…think Italy, think newborn army, think trackers and their bitches, then there's Aro and Jane. Jazz, did I miss anything?"

"Emmett, please…" Jasper begging, sending every form of emasculating emotion to make him back off. Emmett's testosterone and foolish obstinacy for his cause deflected the incursion without pause.

"…and every time she gets you a little hot and bothered, what do you do? You choke like ARod in October!"

Given Edward's love of the game, it was an appropriate insult. Perhaps the greatest offensive player in the history of Major League Baseball was nothing but consistent in his failure to perform in post season—just when the Yanks needed him the most.

"…you gotta be gay…'cause if you ain't," he whistled, "I just don't get why she puts up with you."

"What the goofball is fumbling to express," Jasper steeled himself for Edward's response. "…your actions make the girl wonder…

"Just say it Jazz cause we know what it really is about—Edward you're screwing with her head."

"As indelicate as he is Edward, I have to agree on this point. Why do you do that, Edward? Why do you pull away from Bella?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to protect her."

Frustrated again by the indignity of the question and the indelicacy of his response, Edward's controller fractured into bits in his hand. The pieces tripped between his fingers like water.

"…_hey_!" he cried, "That was mine!" Emmett was very possessive of toys.

"…you see?" he exclaimed, offering the remains as evidence. He pulverized them without flexing his fingers. "If I get the least bit distracted, I…

"Do you _want_ to hurt her?

"We have been through this…" he whined, thinking of his painful joyride with Carlisle and the tenant of his advice. "I could break her in half making love to her…never mind what could happen if…you _know_…I lose control during…" he stuttered even among his brothers, embarrassed at the words, but more so embarrassed for the sensation the images of his imagination brought upon him. "I would never forgive myself if something…"

"Edward, you think you are protecting her when you pull away, right?

"Wrong, double dumb ass. Ever think about her side of the 'pull away' thing…?" Emmett straightened up like a Sunday school teacher. "Lesson numbero uno in the book of love, 'You gotta think like a woman if you gonna please the woman', kapeesh?

"Okay Em, you've had your say and you really are not helping now, let me do this…What do you think she thinks and feels when you 'protect her' in this way?

"We're not talking about when some bad dude or when a speeding van is gonna smash…that is entirely different. Chicks dig the 'knight in shiny Volvo thing…"

Edward chuckled, not able to resist the idea that such a romantic ideal was so easily attained. Jasper's eyes rolled back in his head, confounded.

"…well, they do, Jazz…" Emmett shrugged good naturedly, "…and no doubt about it, Edward, you got all that going on, not a problem."

"But every time you 'protect her' like this, Edward, you are showing her…in your action if not your words, that you don't trust her enough to let your guard down and she thinks you don't love her the way she loves you…the way she needs to be loved.

"I'm tellin' you…" he whined, shaking his head. "She's gonna start thinking you're gay, man."

"…Bella is worried that you are not attracted to her…_sexually_.

"Yeah, imagine this, Eddie," he says, springing to action, "…she thinks she won't be getting any from you…and she _still_ hangs around hopin' you'll change. That's gotta mean something to you…besides what an asshat you are…

"Emmett, I swear to God I _will_ take your arms off…" Jasper growled with frustration for the counterproductive antics. "…now shut up!"

"Hey, man, I ain't the one leaving my woman all frustrated…" he said, pushing back against the air to protest his innocence.

"She thinks you don't love her the way she wants to be loved, Edward," Jazz explained. "…she has _needs_ even if you don't.

"I'm telling you man, she's gonna think you are gay…"

"…I love her…" Edward growled, insulted to be questioned like this.

"No one doubts your love, Edward…" Jasper sighed and letting his guard down allowed Edward to see in his mind what he could not otherwise seem to understand.

"Is it your goal to utterly humiliate me? Is it not enough that I am degraded by this…disgusting creature at every turn of his dirty little mind?"

"I am not trying to humiliate you, Edward. We are only trying to help."

"You want me tosay it? Is that it, Jasper?" Edward was dumbfounded. "Why?"

"… It is okay to have the _feelings, _Edward. It is natural…"

"Spare me the biology lesson, Jasper." Edward sneered, "…you want me to say I have needs, too," he said, lost between the want for compassion and his need for instruction.

"It's true," he whispered, "I _want_ her."

"_How_ do you want her?" Jasper pressed him gently to meet his mark.

"I do want to be _with_ her, how could she no know that…," he whispered, tasting his vulnerability.

"Of course, you do, Edward," Jasper nodded, touched by his courage. "…you need to reassure her."

"I tell her I love her a thousand times a day…" he moaned, suffering the multiple attacks and regrets, Edward's safety net of protection continued to crumble. The wall was surrounded by debris.

"You gotta do better than that, Eddie," Emmett snickered, with good humor, without malice. "…that still sounds kinda gay…

Squeezing his eyes against the smirk that dared to invade his reverie, Edward searched for words to express the feelings he would never acknowledge.

"I want be everything I can be for her…" Biting his lip as she often did, the sight of her face, begging him to touch her, flooded his imagination and the words fell from his lips as if she was there to catch them.

"Boring!" Emmett exclaimed loudly, yawning dramatically. "I wouldn't let you get to second base!" Scratching through his buzz cut with the power to plow a field, Emmett's face pinched closed in the bitter taste of failure to make time with a woman. It was not a human memory he enjoyed revisiting.

"Seriously, man, grow a couple, will ya?" he said, shaking Edward's shoulders to jog his thoughts. "Let's hear the nasty, okay…you gotta say it out loud. Why is that such a problem for you?"

"Fine!" Edward shouted, letting his pent up frustration fly. His hands balled up in fists as he was concentrating every cell in his body to birth the words he had long suppressed.

"I want to take her to my bed to taste her body. I want to surrender to her passion and bury myself so deep in her I lose myself. I want see in her eyes the way I make her feel when I …

"Okay, TMI, man," Emmett moaned, squirming, "… you're getting me all woody…"

"Bravo, Edward," Jasper muttered, joyful and relieved to his brother accept himself in a way he had long denied. "Now, all you have to do is tell her—_just_ like that.

"Talk like that to Bella?" he whispered, fear fighting back against his achievement as he realized this declaration meant nothing if not communicated to his love. The very idea was shocking as it was terrifying.

"_I don't know if I can do that, Jazz…"_ He could not bring the words to life.

"Edward, do you trust Bella?" Jasper knew in his heart the only path to influence him.

"For _real, bro," _Emmett added, kindly petitioning an answer with an attitude entirely different from all that came before. It was with kindness and compassion. _"_…do you trust her?"

"Yes of course. I trust her," Edward shook his head, "what kind of question is that?"

"Edward, your fears about this are nothing compared to the fear you have of yourself. You have to be willing to take the risk to love her the way she loves _you_. You tell her every day she risks being hurt, but the greater threat to her well being is not from your power…but from this weakness."

"Eddie, you are hurting her, man," he said with great compassion. "you don't mean it, I know but it's hurting her bad because even if you have a good reason, when you pull away…she feels…"

Edward's face twitched with the grinding force of the realization. They had made a connection that he failed to consider.

"_She feels…abandoned, doesn't she?" _

The thought resounded in his head like a clanging bell of alarm.

"I told Jasper you aren't so clueless!" Emmett glowed with relief and gratitude to the confluence of events that have guided his twisted brother to this realization."

"My god," he muttered, "when will I learn…?"

"Just go fix it! Suck it up and give her the love that she gives you every day….since day _one_!"

"You gotta tell her, and you gotta show her. Don't blow this, man. She's the best thing you've ever imagined…don't screw it up by being afraid."

"I mean it, bro; you gotta trust yourself because if you can't, you can't face her." The words echoed in his mind touching the incident of horror and blood lust he had successfully hidden from his brother. Emmett's memory of wanting Bella's blood that day not so long ago hit Edward with force and he hid his emotion behind a steel mask.

"I didn't tell you because I was ashamed…"

"I am sorry, Emmett," Edward said, seeing the scene played out in greater detail than Alice could provide. All this time, Emmett appreciated the tantalizing scent of her blood, but he never confronted his beast until the day he held her life in his hand. "…you understand then…"

"Yeah," he huffed, "…I guess I do…and that's why I know you can do it. You've come this far…you are going all the way."

"Have you ever thought about how she feels about me, Edward?" Jasper said, "I _did_ hurt her. I _attacked_ her. I _wanted_ to kill her and I almost succeeded." His voice trailed off as the shame of his weakness came rushing back.

"It wasn't your fault, Jasper," Edward clasped his shoulder to reassure him, but Jasper's eyes reflected the truth. This was a sin he would carry forever.

"Yes, it is entirely mine, Edward. My weakness is the real reason we left, so it was I who brought on her the pain that crushed her spirits almost to oblivion…" he said, hanging his head, penitently, "…and then again in Phoenix, almost lost her to James and who dropped the ball again?" The wild rush of memory brought all Edward's feelings and fear from that time back into reality. It was not the first time he thought he had lost her, but it was a crushing blow to see the monster ready to take her life. He shuttered as James's face, snarling at him, fighting to take his life in order to take hers, burned in his memory.

"I think about that every time I look at her," Jasper murmured. "I hate myself for what I did to her…to _you_…and yet," he sighed, awash with a lightness of being that transfigured his grief. "Do you know what I see when I look at her?" he smiled, "I see her care for me, her kindness, and her beauty. Do you know what I never see?

"Fear?" Edward said, shaking his head for the wonder of it all, the spectacularly strange view that Bella took on their situation.

"Yes, that is it exactly." Jasper smiled with equal respect for a love that was entirely confounding. "Bella has every _reason_ to hate me and to fear me and yet she only has love and kindness for me. To this very moment, I am in awe of her, Edward. It is the lesson I learned from our sweet Bella that I offer to you. She trusts me, so I have to trust myself."

"You gotta trust yourself, bro, it's the only way.

"I know…but…

"If you _think_ you are this monster you fear, then…you _are_, Edward.

"Mind over matter, right?" Jasper winked with a conspiratorial smile acknowledging that in her love he had found peace for his demon of blood lust. "It is a remarkable thing that makes all things possible, Edward."

"Yeah! That feeling between your knees ain't no _thirst_ man…its _hunger_…and you know what you do for hunger?" You _feed_ it…feed till you're _satisfied_…" The building of emotion had him writhing under the strain, but it was not a put-on this time, it was genuine.

"You really are pig, Em," Edward laughed, lighting the moment that would earlier have sent them into grappling.

"I mean it, Eddie," the big bear's soft eyes called to him with a different emotion. "You've got something here…something that none of us has had…"he said with a moment of great tenderness that was unexpected but not surprising. In all his efforts to deny it by couching his feelings in clownish irreverence, Emmett's great sensitivity for love for his family was true.

"…but if you screw it up because you are a bedroom chicken-shit…I'll be ripping off something a little more personal than your arms! If you get me."

"He means that you have something special, Edward— maybe unique in our world." Jasper delighted with the sensation of his possibility building in his brother. "We all wish that we could be loved as if we were human." The point of the matter was an entirely different thing; it was a serious moment Edward faced.

"We feel that you are endangering or discounting that amazing gift you have been given. Bella feels you do not desire her because she believes she is not worthy of being loved the way she loves us. You have to prove to her otherwise even it if is difficult for you."

"When she looks at you, man," Emmet sighed, a tinge of jealous perhaps coloring his breath. "That's love, I'm tellin' you. And you know she's not seeing fangs and coffins…she never did." The men nodded in agreement at the marvel of her acceptance of their world.

"So, why do you?" he said, quietly searching for a clue to solve the mystery.

"She only sees a _man_, Edward, a man that she wants in ways she can't even understand," Jasper said, the feeling of anticipation washing over the room, "…she is overwhelmed by desire, her body screams for you…I am embarrassed to say I know this…but I cannot help but notice. She is sexually frustrated by your behavior and only _you_ can correct it.

"Can't hide behind bloodlust calling the shots anymore, bro," Emmett coached him, "….you gotta tell her how she makes you feel. Find a way and just remember; you don't have to hit a homerun every time at bat, just step up and swing…"

"Did Carlisle put you guys up to this…experience?" Edward chuckled, knowing that in all things the men in his life all wanted the same freedoms of life that they themselves enjoyed, and each would be dedicated to do their best to make it happen for him. Nevertheless, he was not at all sure if conspiracy might be employed to achieve this goal. "…because it suddenly feels like déjà vu…"

"Hey, is that so bad?" Emmett, chuckled, "it's 'déjà vu all over again'. It worked for Yogi?"

"Perhaps our long association has made it inevitable that we begin to think alike, Edward." Jasper said, returning to his book.

"Please Jazz, tell me that is not so…" Edward groaned, "I don't think I could stand being so motivated by sex as Emmett is…you don't know, okay. It's all he ever thinks about…"

The brothers exchanged knowing smiles.

"Just you wait, buddy boy," Emmett's eyes twinkled with anticipation of seeing the delights of love emerge for Edward. "…just you wait."

What the Hell is wrong with you FINAL LAND 21|Page


	11. June 6: Now that was interesting

Lady, I will touch you with my mind,

Touch you, and touch and touch

Until you give Me

suddenly a smile, shyly obscene

e e cummings

Alice predicted a perfect weekend: warm with heavily overcast skies. To celebrate the first two weeks of successful wedding logistics planning, she planned a getaway day to a secluded lake far enough from civilization that they could all enjoy the mid-day sun. The Cullen light spectacular provided superior entertainment for one human in particular who loved watching as the sun bounced between the siblings, the water, and the sky. Yet, the electric stirrings of the atmosphere seemed to descend earlier than expected.

While hastily putting together an overnight bag for the "girl-bonding night with Alice," Bella noticed Edward tinkering restlessly with the arrangement of random objects on her dresser. He was clearly not himself.

Wrapping her slim arms around his waist and watching carefully in the mirror for a clue, she hugged him tight. Quickly, his eyes darted to meet hers. "Are you ready to go, love?"

"I don't think Alice will think I am properly dressed, Edward," she raised her brow as she stepped back to model her ensemble "my Brooks Brother's beach wear…isn't gonna cut it…"

"So, that's where my favorite shirt got off too," he chuckled, with a lilt of surprise in his tone noticing for the first time what she was wearing.

"It's my favorite too, Edward," she giggled parading it for him like a runway model. Turning to face him, the collar upturned she inhaled his scent dramatically. "I like it because it's like you're holding me…and it smells so good…"

Long enough to be a short dress, he loved watching her knees peeking out from under the tabs of his blue oxford, the glimpse of white thigh whispering as she moved. He held his breath a moment, imagining he was the fabric dancing with her body.

"It looks much better on you," he muttered, kissing her on the forehead as he took a step aside. "But you are right. You will never pass inspection."

"You're right," she sighed, slumping to think of leaving it behind.

"I'll give you a moment then."

"Is something bothering you, honey?" Bella caressed his arm as he headed away, "you're acting …_funny_."

"Funny, how so?" he murmured, caught off guard, "I really don't know what you mean?"

"You're playing with my junk, Edward," she said, taking the scene in with a critical eye. "I think that's a little weird."

"I happen to like your _junk_, Bella," he smirked, remembering Emmett, and he chuckled as the joke played out inside his head, "is there something wrong with that?"

"I guess not," she said, concern creasing along her features. "But are you sure you are alright? Your eyes look wrong…," she said ruefully, crossing her arms. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you are coming down with something."

"You are imagining things, Bella," he grumbled. Her keen observation in matters such as these unnerved him. Invariably, her perceptions skated deadly close to accuracy. "…there is nothing at all wrong with me," he lied.

"Are you thirsty? Your jaw is tight."

"It's nothing, love," he said, touching her cheek to reassure her, "…go get dressed, or the fashion Gestapo will descend upon us both."

"It doesn't look like _nothing_, Edward," she said, flatly. Her scrutiny made him uncomfortable; lately she could penetrate his defenses at will.

"Bella, I…" he sputtered, ruffled by her show of strength and his inability to hide the truth from one little human who owned his heart.

"I am not sure I believe you, Edward…"

Given his current frame of mind, he could not decipher the meaning of her body language. "If I have offended you in some way, I beg your pardon, Bella."

"You see? That's what I talking about!" she said, pointing with an accusatory finger, "Overly sensitive and _uber_ polite in the face of rudeness," she sighed, more convinced than ever, "…definite signs that you are upset…"

"Since when are manners an indication of mental distress?" he chuckled.

"Only when those perfect manners are from another century, appear out of nowhere," she said, biting her lip, "…and you're evasive when I ask direct questions about your weird behavior!"

"I am _fine, _Bella…" he protested. "Now, please, go shower…we're late already. You know how she gets…"

"You are hiding something, Edward Cullen." Her words startled him and his head snapped to attention. His quick response told her it was true. "I'm not a mind reader, of course," she said, comically sarcastic with her arms crossed as if she needed a rolling pin to beat some sense into him. "…and we aren't married yet," she smirked in such a way his eyes widened, happy to hear her say the word, "… but that doesn't mean I don't know you well enough to see something is bothering you. It's written all over your face."

"Is that right, Miss Swan?" A grin of delight, irrepressible for its strength, erupted across his face and he laughed, enjoying the show she was creating just for his amusement. "You suppose to know me that well, do you?"

"I am uncannily observant for a human…or so I have been told," she said, ducking under his arms to force him to embrace her. "I deduce you just don't want to talk about it yet."

"Bella, it's not that I don't want…" he stammered, unsure what to do. She was closing in on something he wanted to hide, not only from her, but also from himself.

"…and that's okay, I understand…you need your space," she swayed their bodies together, rocking in a comforting rhythm. "I can be very patient about these things." The care she showed was genuine. I want to remind you that listening is one of those services fiancés willingly provide…"

The offer, strikingly close to his father's instruction, hyper focused his attention on that very thing he desperately tried to avoid without success.

"…_talk to her Edward…"_

Recently the combined efforts of the Cullen men created a whirlpool of introspection into the nature of his relationship with Bella. As a result, Edward's ability to mask his feelings was seriously impaired and weakening still.

"I know, I know…," she said, rolling her eyes with self-congratulatory upturned hands. "…you can't believe you survived all these years without giving up your secrets…" she snickered, thinking of how many times she had flustered him into doing just that.

Although over the time of their relationship Bella's intuitive sense had calibrated to his every aspect of personality, she could not often connect the dots between triggers and their deeper meaning in the way his family could, but that didn't mean that she wasn't aware there was something going on in him. Yet, he knew, she was covering ground in that department faster than any human should be capable. Once again, Isabella Swan demonstrated she is not like any human and the thought of it made his wandering mind wonder; _what spectacular gifts will she possess after…"_

"…so now that I have outed you, Edward, can I have just a little hint?"

A tiny turn of his lip he could not suppress made it obvious he did not want to share the smile and admit his defeat to her charms. He did not have a prayer of resisting her and she knew it. "Did Nancy Drew ask for hints?"

"I appreciate the complement, Mr. Cullen," she said, curtseying, "I think the technical term is a _clue_, sir. May I have a tiny clue, _please_?"

"You know how I feel about that word, Isabella…" The staggering power of such a tiny thing stymied his reason. With a single word, he would produce virtually anything she required. Yet, acknowledging the irrational power of the word, he could not resist its magic.

"I am bit _preoccupied_ is all," he confessed, confirming with his eyes what she knew in her heart. "I promise you it will pass, love, and so please don't worry, I am fine," he sighed, hoping to make an end to the conversation, but he knew with this tiny peek into the situation his intuitive little bride would settle for nothing less than full disclosure. Where Edward's retreat into emotional territory was concerned, Bella was a prospector for gold. She usually knew where to strike.

"…and we are fine too, right?" she whispered, as a terrible idea formed in her thoughts, "…are you upset with me, Edward? Have I offended you in some way…?"

"No, love," he said, pulling her close to him. "…it is nothing like that."

The shock she would make such a leap staggered him. How could she think that some miniscule deviation in habits could mean a conflict was brewing between them? Edward's guilt shifted into overdrive as the series of insults he had made over these two years flashed before him. In his arms, she should never doubt his feelings or his intentions and today more than ever, he wished he could read her thoughts, and for the first time he wished, she could read his.

Yet, it appeared she was well on her way to achieving that very thing.

"Are you really sure you want to go to the lake, Edward? We don't _have_ to go you know," her eyes were sympathetic, hoping he would take her up on the offer to avoid unnecessary contact with Cullen craziness, at least for the day so he could find some peace that he obviously sorely needed. "I would love to spend the day together, just you and me? It is a perfect day to go to a little place I know…," the lilt in her voice made him smile. "…the grass is very soft this time of year and only sparkling people are invited?

"Hmm?" he said, caught off guard by her speech.

"Okay, now you're scaring me, Edward," she said, pushing back against his chest. "I'm talking about our meadow and you're not paying attention? Something is definitely bothering you! Please, tell me what it is?"

"Really, it's nothing to worry about, my love," he said, with a perfect Cullen smile. Bella could tell immediately that it was less than authentic. "I am sorry if I am _distracted_…but I am rather enjoying your comedy act. You are quite amusing."

"Who knew?" she shrugged.

Although the charming delights of humor diverted his attention, she would not be diverted from her task. No matter how much Bella wanted to find out what was troubling him, it was more important to give him the space Edward needed to find out for himself. Through many experiences, Bella learned the best strategy to make Edward spill the beans was to wait patiently until he worked things through in his head. Many of the obstacles they faced all came to the same resolution; Edward had to find his own way, in his own time. The answer had to come from within him and it usually processed through in a reasonable length of time. Lately, however, time was in short supply.

Mindlessly emptying into her backpack the collection of cosmetics Alice insisted were vital to life, Bella could not help but think she had inkling of this mysterious distraction. Edward's face, staring out ahead of him without focus or intent, showed her more than he could have shared in words. He was considering something and he was debating himself. Suddenly, the answer seemed absurdly obvious.

"It's okay to be nervous, Edward," she said, brushing back against him. "…about the wedding, I mean," she said, sweetly, in perfect consolation. "That is, if you _are_ nervous," she said, nudging him with her shoulder, "it's perfectly normal. It doesn't mean you don't want to get married or anything…" she found those words brought a lump in her throat, "…some people call it cold feet…"

"I rather think that phrase does not apply in my case," he said, mimicking her.

"I'll admit it," she said, "I'm scared to death, sometimes…well, I'm scared of Alice, mostly…" she looked up through her dark lashes with a smirk hoping to find one radiating down on her. "But you shouldn't think you are supposed to have all the answers, Edward. It is not fair. It's such a big thing for _both_ of us."

"_It's such a big thing for you…,"_ he thought, Carlisle's words echoing back to him.

"…a normal wedding alone makes a person _preoccupied_, for sure, but our wedding is…like…well…" As words were inadequate to describe the myriad of crazy making surrounding her, she whistled, reenacting the sputtering final seconds of a finger airplane careening out of control, and exploding on impact on his shoulder. Such playfulness made him chuckle and for a moment his face relaxed, caught up in the wonder of his bride.

"…promising your life to another person with 134 gawking bystanders, honeymoon planning," she blushed at the word, "and then…everything else," she murmured, struck by another layer of anxiety he could be harboring about her changing.

"...what could you possibly have to worry about, right?" she said dryly, as the words sunk in she realized whatever it was she was no doubt at the center of what anxiety he felt. This had to be about the wedding. Or her transformation.

In the past few weeks, something fundamentally changed in that process and she was delighted for his progress. Instead of hiding behind a wall of distance while he struggled and waiting until he'd reached a decision before sharing the trouble, Edward was talking and sharing himself, more and more, and in so many ways, Bella was hopeful they would only get closer and closer, little by little, day by day into forever as they navigated their existence together.

"I think I have a panic attack every day, Edward." Honestly admitting to her own anxiety, she hoped to give him permission to accept his own. However, humor seemed to be a better avenue in this conversation than emotional appeal.

"…sometimes _twice_ a day, when Alice is around," she rolled her eyes and chuckled, "…and if she is on a roll, well, _fogeddaboutit," _she huffed, waving off the idea,_ "…_somebody better go on an' call 911 cause I'll be needing them before they can get here…"

Her show was quite disarming, but the effect against a vampire's obsessive mind was only temporary. Wrestling to smile and put her at ease, he was not quite able to sell the mark as genuine and her concerned crinkles on her face heightened his distaste for his inability to come clean with his problem.

"…_talk to her …ask her…fix it…"_

"You're not laughing, Edward," she pouted extravagantly, like a black velvet painting of a sad clown, but her concern was growing. "This is some of my best material; I sit up nights working on my act just for _you_…"

"I'm sorry, love," he said, "You are remarkably funny today."

A thin smile litters his face and squeezing her gently, he steps away, but as her arms released from him, she stands alone before the mirror with growing fear that something is seriously wrong.

"Let's just forget about the lake!" she said, working up her best acting skills to hide the sting of disappointment and the panic of uncertainty. "Alice will not be able to restrain from working me to death no matter _where_ we are, you know that, don't you? And I know that _you_ don't need me going all _that_ today, do you? So, let's mutiny!"

"We are going to the lake, Bella," he said, sternly, muttering to himself how dangerous Mrs. Isabella Cullen's stubborn streak could be for him later on. "…you have been looking forward to going away all week. Therefore, we will go. It'll be…_fun_." Somehow, the way he said it indicated he had no hope of experiencing anything vaguely resembling 'fun'. "So, get your things together, it's past time we get going."

"Nope…!" As a tyrant princess, she crossed her arms, off handedly popping the sound with gusto. "I am the Bride and I say I've changed my mind!" Hands on her hips in a near perfect imitation of Alice, she was nearly as formidable as the bossy pixie. "I declare a Wedding Switzerland! We are going to the Meadow to be totally 'off limits' to the wedding brigade for a whole day! Just you and me…and the _daisies_," she smirked as the memories of their special place filled her heart. "What do you say, Edward? Let's run away, _please_?"

"If that is what you really want, Bella…," he muttered, passively. "I'll call Alice…"

"No, Edward!" she said, sharply poking him for attention. "Tell me what _you_ want! Me and Meadow (happy face) or the Enemy at the lake (sad face)?" she said, clowning the alternatives. "Doesn't sound like much of a choice if you ask me," she rolled her eyes, "but I'm only the Bride," she sighed extravagantly, a wisp of sarcasm slipping into the idea, "…_nobody_ listens to me…"

Pensive, frozen in time, the heaviness of Edward's posture registered the tension in his mind and a cold chill shook a chorus of possibility through her mind. To see him suffer in silence broke her heart. His was the look of a man in trouble and reminded her of all those moments in their relationship where trouble was paramount. She remembered how he looked when they argued last week and she wondered if his strangeness today could have something to do with that argument.

Amazed to be facing this moment, one of many he never had expected to encounter, the voices of his family's wisdom echoed in his head. _"…talk to her… ask her…just fix it…"_

'Edward, if I thought for one moment that you would go and have fun today, I would be in the car waiting for you."

The words floated in the air, descending like a soft summer rain, coating everything in its path with the warm wash of clean truth. Edward tucked his head and sighed, defeated, exposed, and wondering what he had done to deserve such a caring and perceptive mate.

"Perhaps, you are right, Bella," he murmured.

"Come here, baby," she said, cooing softly like a dove she invited him into her arms and scooting back across the quilt she made room for him on their little bed, an island of tranquility in a storm of chaos.

Leaning against the headboard, with his head in her lap, she stroked his hair, playing with the strands, admiring the light prisms against the wall as the dappled sunlight struck it just right. For several moments they remained, quietly contemplating nothing more than being together. The sounds of the forest, full of life, petered into the room like music. A gentle breeze floated the curtain lazily, the easy flow of waves from her breathing comforted him, and the tension coursing though him seemed to release at her touch.

It was a perfect summer day, although in his heart, everything was far from perfect.

"How will I know that I please you, Bella?"

The question burst out from the prison of etiquette and blurted out without pause. As the words reverberated around them, the look of fright on his face said he was terrified of what she would think about his boldness.

"Excuse me?" Rapidly blinking as if eyelashes were hearing aids, she was startled.

"How will I know, Bella?" he said, mournfully. "I have to know, but how can I know?"

The pitiable sound in his voice stung her heart with empathy for his pain. In how many ways had she faced the very same question in herself, but she believed without a doubt such insecurity never could be a part of him and she was surprised to find otherwise.

"…you please me all the time, Edward," she murmured, "every time you touch me, whenever you _look_ at me…you please me so much…" The memory of it made her blush. "You have to know that...."

"I am not human, Bella, I can't know anything about how you feel, not anymore," he said, tortured by the one thing that pained him most of all. More than bloodlust, more than the struggle for his soul, the loss of his humanity crushed his spirit in ways she was only now beginning to comprehend. Yet, understanding his feelings and accepting them as truth were entirely different things and she was committed to changing his mind.

"Oh, Edward, your senses are even sharper than mine," she smiled simply with her honest answer. "You know how I feel before I feel it…"

"Yes, I suppose that is often true," he admitted, "but, I am not at all sure that I will know…" he stumbled over the words, cringing with embarrassment. " …when it _counts_…"

Her eyes snapped open to meet his broken smile

"…you mean, after we are married…" she murmured with understanding.

"Well, yes," he said, hesitating, grasping at anything but the most direct path.

"…you mean, on our wedding night…" The softness of her voice made her blush.

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean, Isabella…" he said, taking refuge in the formality he had abandoned in such blunt conversation.

A fragile silence swept away the words and stillness replaced openness, and for a moment, she wondered if she could possibly help him feel better because she too harbored a secret, fear of inadequacy to face the moment she professed was her ultimate goal.

"That is another reason why I wanted to wait until after I change you because when we are the same…I would understand your body as I understand mine own."

Blank wonder graced her face, as she got lost in the unexpectedness of this statement. Edward rarely made any mention of changing her and in this statement was confirmation that he secretly shared her desire to make her a vampire.

"But the truth is...I am _selfish_," he said, anger building in his voice for the weakness he believed he possessed. "I am veryselfish," he hissed in disgust at himself and hung his head from the weight of his crime.

"It's not selfish to want to make love to me, Edward!" she said, crossly. "Why do you say you are selfish? It is just not true! Why do you do this to yourself?"

His voice rumbled low in his chest, anger threatening to spill over.

"Don't you see? I don't want to be careful with you anymore."

Edward's conflict was entirely genuine. In his mind, his role as protector was deep and permanent. However, his body was beginning to make opposing demands. This sense of moral discipline was beginning to get in the way of what his body directed him to do. The two emotional states, upsetting to anyone, are particularly disconcerting for a one hundred year old virgin who fears his power.

"I don't want you to be careful, either, Edward," she murmured, softly caressing his face, "but that is a _good_ thing, don't you think?"

"I could not keep from making love to you, even if I wanted to…," he whispered, trembling with the gravity of this sentiment. The agony of his final revelation slowed his thought and he whispered his greatest fear come true. "I want your body so much it hurts."

"Oh, Edward," she cooed, smoothing his tension with the caress of her hand but stunned by the thought that desire could make him suffer like this. "Why is that such a bad thing?"

"I want your body more than I want your blood, Bella."

Shocked by his candor, Edward dropped his hands and sat very still for a moment while he thought about what had just happened.

"_Carlisle said to talk to her...did he mean like this_?"

His mind raced, but his body was paralyzed by this exposure. Wondering if it is right that they could talk in this way, hoping perhaps by telling these things they were adding another layer to their relationship, and this kind of connection showed they were connected on a primary level, but his inexperience and sense of propriety which usually short circuited such topics of conversation seemed to be AWOL today.

Amazed to be facing this moment, one of many he never had expected to encounter, the voices of his family's wisdom echoed in his head. _"…talk to her… ask her…just fix it…"_

"I convinced myself that I should not love you like _this_…"

"…because you might hurt me…"

"Yes, I was afraid to hurt you, _but_ now I wonder if that is just an excuse…"

"Wait a minute," she gasped, "you are not worried about hurting me?"

"It will be hard to control my experience, _but_..." Blinking several times as the question peculated into thought, "Yes, I guess it does," he said, surprised to hear the words, "…_but_..."

"….how many _buts_ can there be in one thought, Edward?" she chuckled with nervousness, wary of where he was leading. The shame he had hidden for so long resurfaced and he looked away, unable to make contact with her eyes, afraid they would register his feelings.

"I think I have been hiding behind that need to protect you because I am …. I don't know how to…"

Her eyes blazed with recognition as the true nature of the trouble is about to be revealed. You're worried because…"

"…. I haven't a clue of what I am doing, Bella…"

Although his sparkling topaz eyes were remorseful and self-conscious, she could not understand why. There was no shame in innocence.

"Oh, my Edward," her eyes wet with tears, "we will figure that out together." Bella threw her arms around his neck and held him close to her heart for a few minutes. Again, he marveled that his father could have so accurately predicted her feelings of mutual discomfort in innocence.

"…_she might surprise you Edward…compromise…" _Carlisle's voice called to him.

"I have made a promise to you that I intend to keep, Bella," he said, sternly, "…make no mistake about that…"

"You made a promise to _try_, Edward, that's all…if it's not possible, well, then…"

Bella was trying to be understanding, but in fact, she really did not know why Edward worried so much about these things. The physical pleasure she felt when she was with him captured her imagination. The sound of his voice, the closeness of his body, holding hands, his scent lingering on her clothes, every interaction made the need that much more intense. The longing to taste his mouth was overwhelming, breathless from the dizzying kiss of his lips, the electricity of his touch all told her without a shadow of doubt that their wedding night would be filled with discovery, and that every day and every night after would afford them infinite opportunity to find pleasure in each other's arms. She was not afraid or worried, although from time to time she was...wondering about having the confidence to make him feel the way he made her feel.

"…_figure out what you want…tell her what you need…"_

"I don't want to just figure it out by accident, Bella. I want to _know_."

"I don't know what you're so worried about," she grumbled, pushing him into the headboard with her shoulder slam. "…you already make me completely _crazy…_" Growling like a little kitten attacking, she poked his steel ribs to try to make him laugh, which he reluctantly did. "…you _know_ you do…just feel my heart racing just talking about this."

Taking his hand in hers, like a wounded dove, she caressed his palm and kissed it lovingly. A soft moan escaped and his breath hissed at the sensation of her warm lips where he'd least expected it. Meeting his gaze with perfect stillness, and interlacing her fingers within his, she slowly brought his hand to her breast.

Fear blazed in his face as the tawny gold faded into onyx and he wanted to pull back. "What are you doing, Bella?" Panicked, he held his breath as a trickle of venom laced his tongue.

"It's okay," she stroked his hand for reassurance. "I want you to feel what you do to my heart, Edward," she whispered, without looking away from his eyes, measuring his reaction. "…isn't this where my heart is, buried somewhere up under here…"

"Bella, no…" he signed softly, the innocence of her touch seemed out of place for the experience of feeling her heart fluttering under tender flesh brought nothing but fire to his veins. "I mus'nt…"

"_Do you trust Bella, Edward?... you've got to trust yourself, man, it's the only way." _

"I thought you'd been to medical school, Edward…or maybe I should have paid more attention in biology," she snickered, wresting her fingers out from under his, like a loving parent withdrawing from a fledgling bike rider experimenting on two wheels. "…can you feel it, now?"

"Bella, …please," he whimpered as if he was in pain, but her constant contact kept him in place, the fluttering rhythm fast and steady guiding him to remain in the moment, reminding him of his need.

"…you see what you do to me just by talking," she said, encouraging him, holding him closer, as he trembled in concert with her breath. "…and now my heart is racing even more because you are touching me. My whole body is like doing that…I want you to know, too."

He sat up quickly, looking deeply into her eyes for some sign of distress, and finding none, he allowed the experience to envelope him, finally worthy of her gift of her body.

A cacophony of sensory experience cascaded over him and he was lost in the moment. The firmness of her breast, the sweetness of her breath washing over him, the racing pulse in her veins, the scent of her hair, of her blood, her arousal; the roughness of the weave contrasted against the silk of her skin—all brought him near to tears, yet her smile of unconditional wonder and love kept the monster at bay.

"It's lace?" he choked on the sound racing to stay inside his body but bursting though without his permission as he allowed his thumb to trail along the swell of her breast. The heightened sensitivity of his fingers could discern the exact pattern, but the speaking through this thought helped him stay centered.

"Yes," she nodded, nipping at her lip to contain her broken breath, "it is lace…"

"I can feel the pattern," a sly smile crept up on him, as her body reacted to his cold fingers. The soft pebble of her nipple hardened even through the layers of cloth separating them and a little moan escaped on her sigh.

"Is this okay, Bella?" the question pinched his eyes with concern, and he wondered if he could take it back before he asked it.

"Yes, it is," she whispered, smiling, "…is it okay for you?"

"I can't let myself think about it," he shuttered, swallowing the sweet venom slowly building in his mouth with every pass of his thumb against her warm flesh.

"Why, Edward?" she was perplexed. "Why shouldn't you think about it? You like touching me like this, don't you?"

Jasper's words boomed in his head like an alarm. _"...your actions make the girl wonder if she is desirable…"_

"I can't let myself do what I want to do to you, Bella," he said, willing his hand to stay in spite of a strong instinct to pull away. "When I pull away from you, it is not because I do not want you; it is because I want you too much. I want to possess you. I want to take you."

Now, that the problem was finally out in the open and the floodgates holding back his emotions spilled over and tumbled out without worrying what she would think. "I want to love you with abandon and I can't because I am afraid of who I am…I don't deserve to feel like this…I am a monster and you…are an angel. How can I desecrate you with my want?"

Breaking off contact, his hand fell away quickly, as it if had never touched the heaven he had dreamed of. Bella was speechless at his confession of such loss_. "I never realized…,"_she thought.

"At first," he began, somewhat shyly remembering, "…when I first knew you, when I really knew I wanted to be with you, I was afraid that it would be impossible to control myself—your blood tantalized me so." As he spoke, her mind was flooded with memories. Somehow, we found a way to keep you safe," he stopped to smile; pride in his accomplishment was to be shared.

"...mind over matter, Edward." Bella nodded, sharing his pride, "…nothing is impossible."

"That's right, my love," he said, his smile fading into shadow, "…but now when we are close...I am not sure I can..." He hung his head with sadness, once again trying to face his demons. "I think I am losing my mind."

"I put too much pressure on you Edward—me and my big mouth!" she whispered. "...I don't know even know what it means really means to _want_ you, the words just come out, but I do know this…" Bella took his beautiful face into her warm little hands, "I couldn't feel your love anymore than I already do, but my body," shirking from the embarrassment she felt at her out of control hormones' affect on her mind, "....you see, I am the one who is selfish and greedy. I want more than I can have and that is not fair to you. I am sorry I've made such a mess of things. Please, don't feel bad about yourself. It's my fault."

It was her turn to hang her head in shame for the pain she had brought to him.

"But that is where you are wrong, Bella," Edward brushed back her hair to meet her eyes. "I know now that there is so much more that I can give you," he said, playing with her curls, "…that I _want_ to give you."

Learning to trust and listen to their bodies, in motion, and accepting the give and take required to keep their lovemaking safe would be a challenge for any experienced couple, but was daunting to a 110-year-old virgin who believed he was supposed to have all the answers.

"I love to touch you, Bella." His velvety tone was particularly luscious as his cool palm danced on her hot skin.

"I love touching you, Edward," Bella said enthusiastically, nuzzling up to him, finding that special place in his arms. "I always feel safe and loved when you hold me."

"I want to _really_ touch you, Bella," the words resonated in his chest and buzzed her body with the reverberation. "I want to touch you like a man touches a woman."

A little gasp declared her surprise that Edward suddenly found a way to express himself and at the same time, has made a rather sudden turnaround in his willingness to cross the boundaries he himself had so clearly defined. Touching intimately, metered out in manageable parcels, and generally limited in intensity was a challenge for him and he pulled back from her touch almost as soon as the thought.

"We are always hugging, every night you are holding me, we are touching now, and kissing...doesn't that count as manly touching?" she snickered.

"No, it is not the same, love…" The darkness of promise lingered in the air.

"Edward, don't you touch me when I am asleep?" Horrified by the implication of indiscretion while she slept in his arms, he protested a little too vehemently to be believed outright. "I don't think very many guys would debate the manliness of holding their girlfriend in her bed every night—even if she is sleeping," she said enjoying the sensation of desire building in her with the idea of Edward's hands on her quiet body, protecting her in the night.

He knew his family this was at the heart of his fascination with Bella's sleep habits, but he never suspected Bella would think him capable of such a heinous act. "...I would never do that to you ..." He was flustered, frustration was tying his tongue, and he struggled to put the words together.

"Shhh, I didn't mean it that way, Edward," she said, plaintively, wanting nothing more than to take back the words seeing how they had upset him so much, "...you'd never do anything wrong, of course you wouldn't..." she said, snuggling close to him as she sat on his lap, kissing his long neck, gently showering him with soft, semi-chaste kisses.

"_But_…if by some chance, you know…sometime in the _future_..." Edward pulled away to see her face, shocked that such an act would be interesting to her and she blushed to see the look in his eye.

"It's …sexy, I _think_." A shrug of embarrassment could not hide her smirk of mischief as her teeth played with her bottom lip, sinfully teasing him. Frozen by the word, he could not move.

"…maybe it is a little secret fantasy I have…" she said, lingering over the words as she laced a wild lock of hair around her finger "…to wake up and there you are..._touching_ me."

"You want me to touch you when you are asleep and cannot feel it?" he murmured, rumbling low just above a whisper as if afraid to be overheard. There was something thrilling in this idea, but he could not allow the pleasure to be solely his in the act she proposed.

"Oh, I am sure I would feel it alright!" A quiet laugh erupted and she pulled herself closer to him. As she swayed in the image of her little fantasy, she raised her arms to fold around his neck, as if dancing to silent music. "…maybe, your touches would be in my dream, and I would feel them, and you would know because I would call out your name," she rolled her eyes as the scenario played out in her head. His eyes widened with the memory of how many times she had done just that and he relished the sound of her cries in the night for him. "…and I would wake up, just like I said and then…I would see you…touching me….and then…"

Edward's taught face and clamped eyes screamed the powerful pull of such a perverted fantasy, but the facts were anything but the opposite. The idea had absolutely occurred to him repeatedly, but he cast it from his mind as if it were a spoiled apple in a basket of orchard perfection. With her admission here, memories crashed upon him, images of holding her body close, feeling the tension and release of breath and the rise and fall of her breasts as she murmured his name, and the arousal he felt when she brushed against him in her sleep.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she said, as the blush of shock rushed to her cheeks. "I can't believe I said that!" she muttered under her breath. "I mean, I'd never really thought it…not until this moment. You didn't do anything wrong, honestly, my big mouth again, right?"

"Bella," he said, pulling her arms down from his neck to step back to meet her eyes, unsure of the question and worried that the answer would mean to him, "do you dream like _this_…often?"

"I don't think it is called _dreaming_, Edward," she said with silly grin, testing the limits of his new vocabulary. "Do you have secret _fantasies_, Edward? ?"

Gaining the power of the body and the mind seemed not as challenging as he thought. A flood of images raced through his memory and Carlisle's encouraging words filtered through too.

"_Tell her what you want, Edward_."

Edward hung his head as he nodded and his eyes wandered around the room to seek a hiding place or to conduct surveillance; no one must know this unspeakable secret.

"Really?" she squealed in spite of great effort to sound sultry and sophisticated and he chuckled with her embarrassment.

"_Tell her, man…just like that…"_

He took a deep and unnecessary breath for the courage and he trembled slightly with real trepidation, wondering if she would hear him and understand what he meant, even if he could not quite say what he meant.

"Bella, I don't want to wait anymore. I want to try."

"You do?"

"Our wedding night, I want to love you not by tiptoeing through a minefield… I don't want to be afraid to let it happen."

"Oh…" she hushed, stunned by the feeling of his words.

"I want to discover you the way... a _real_ man would…"

"Edward, you are man…" Breaths breathing quickly in tiny waves of excitement, she fought to stay focused on anything except the tightness in her belly.

"…_she sees a man, Edward…in ways she cannot begin to understand…"_

"Bella," he said, his lips barely stirring the air between their lips, "I want to try to show you how I feel, how much I want to know your body…I want to touch you in all the ways that no one has ever touched you before."

"…kiss me, Edward," she cried softly pulling him close to meet her lips.

Resisting her need took extraordinary strength; he was not prepared to find how highly arousing such conversation could be.

"Please let me finish this…I may never have the nerve again…" His fear and his courage illuminated his face as the desires of his heart cascaded from him in a torrent. "I want to see in your face how you feel when I touch you. I want to know what I do to you." Gently holding her neck in both hands, watching the response of her eyes intently, he massaged her tender flesh with his fingers. He was growing stronger, more confident, as she melted into sensation with each stroke.

"I want to taste your sweetness," he said, running over her swollen lips with his finger. "I want memorize the sounds you make and the scent of your blood when you are being swept away by my touch." A surge of power shot directly to his groin as the image of her undoing flashed in his imagination.

"I want to see face when I make you feel…_good_..." Cupping her face in his palms, his eyes announced a plan was forming in his mind. "…I want to pleasure you, Bella," he paused, bowing his head reverentially or in supplication, "I need to know, now. I cannot wait any longer. I want you so much."

"Oh my god…" she moaned softly and trembled with excitement. The electricity of his touch and the heat of his words created a sensation that could only be described as fire. "Edward, you make me feel so good…"

He smiled, "…thank you, for telling me, love," he said, smirking, "I always want to know what makes you…" Finally, running low on euphemism, and increasingly desperate to express delicate subject, he found he had no other choice but to make his point bluntly.

"..._hot_..."

Jolted by the word and propelled by the power of her gasp, she stuttered, "…and you did not just say that…"

"I should have said it a long time ago, my Bella… a long time ago…"

When his cool lips touched down on her long white neck just where her pulse pounded in plain sight, a thin smile stretched out over his delight.

"Mmmm," she murmured, panting for breath stunned that he could manage this conversation, never mind put words to his desire and in so doing, he had inadvertently discovered one guilty pleasure she never suspected. "…where did you learn to talk like this…?"

"Do you like it…talking like this, Bella?" A flash of fear rushed him until the warm whisper of her breath traced his ear with her reply. "It is okay? Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"You have got to be kidding me, Edward." The tiny tip of her tongue grazed the folds of ear, mapping the course of her experience of his words. "Tell me that you don't know what you are doing to me…you felt my heart, my breast, how could you not know?

"Tell me, how do you feel, Bella? Say it."

"I feel very _hot_, Edward." The power of the word twisted inside her sex and arching her back without thinking about it, their bodies met. "You make me feel this way…"

Whatever star or spirit was guiding these revelations she was thankful for its existence. His blunt and direct language about sex was thrilling, but more than that, if there could be more than that, and she felt a relief she never thought she needed. She sighed in relief because she knew now that he would be okay, that her demands, although certainly demands, were really just a way to say she wanted to experience together in body what they had already discovered in the union of their souls.

"Edward," her eyes were dark as his name rolled of her tongue like luxurious velvet. "Tell me, how do you feel when we are…talking like this? Do you feel like I feel?" Now, that he was ready to explore his desire, the heat of blush and broken breath, had her spinning: _"how can I do the same for him?"_

"Yes, I do," he said, bravery rising up as the tightness he felt became undeniable. He was aroused by her presence, her response to him, and the thoughts in his mind wrecking his reason. "I need your help if I am to learn these things, Bella…it could be so overwhelming I could lose myself, and I don't want to disappoint you…" he said, shifting his posture as the pressure her words pressed upon him, as if she were touching him and he struggled to not pull away.

"…_every time it gets tight in your levis…"_

"You will never disappoint me, Edward," she pulled her pelvis closer to his to feel his harness crying out to her and the feeling brought a rumble in her chest that was the growl of a lioness prepared to pounce.

"How can I prove that to you?"

Flushed with the heat of his words and the effect of his touch, Bella was lost in the sensations of desire. Though she was innocent, her body cried out with inherent knowledge, setting aside her reason for a force stronger than thought. Breathless and fired up with want, her eyes were wild as she looked at him with a hunger he imagined only belonged to predator species.

"…_you don't have to hit the ball out of the park every time you are at bat, man…"_

Emmett's advice finally made sense.

"There are many ways to make love, Edward."

Chuckling, he nodded to both his father and brother who, although not present, were clearly embedded deep in his conscious. Admitting that they were right, liberated him from his fears, and it opened the possibility that he could undertake such a plan.

"I propose we conduct an _experiment _of a sort, Bella," he announced coolly, almost clinically, as if all that had gone before in this conversation something completely different. "...an _exploration_ of the senses...a singular experience, not as a prelude to anything sexual, it is just a thing unto itself to explore... to gauge our reactions…to help me understand our mutual… sexuality."

"You mean more?" Barely able to produce sound she mutters almost to herself, "more than now?"

"Yes," he said, "perhaps, much more than this," cupping her breast gently through the boundary of cloth and lace there was safety he had not imagined. "I like holding you like this, but…"

"You think you can have more?" a tear of joy tendered on her lashes and she knew she would have the only human experience she held in her heart. "If we do a…biology experiment?"

"Yes, love," he chuckled with amusement at her flustered state. "Something like that…"

"…s_ex_ploration…" she giggled softly, the nervousness she felt bubbling up on sound.

He could not hold the smirk at bay. "Now, that was very funny, Bella."

"Well, I'm glad I still got it," she shrugged, choking on a giggle, and seeing for the first time the situation they had created. Bella agreed to Edward's explorations, trying to hide her enthusiasm but agreeing to participate fully within the limits of each experiment. Edward demands that the definitive boundary of the exploration cannot be breached and she must not persist in pushing him to go further than the exploration allows.

"So, it's settled then," she said, quietly, "we are going to _try_…"

The trepidation in her voice send a jolt of fear through him and insecurity returned like lightening across the sky. "Only if you agree, Bella. I don't want you to do anything you are not ready…" the erosion of his confidence came up without warning.

"Are you kidding?" she said, quickly riffling through her crazy hair made wild with the humidity of the day and the steamy closeness of the discussion. "I am so excited I can barely talk…" His ears prickled at the word and she bit her lip, unsure of his reaction to what she was about to say. "I guess I am a little nervous, too…" she shrugged. "Me and my big mouth, right?"

"Don't worry, love," he murmured, humming into her hair, and smiling at the thought of his father and brothers as their words tumbled from his lips. "We'll figure it all out together, you'll see."

Eager to smooth over this rough start and to get out of this hot little bedroom before she was unable to comply with his terms, she encourages him to get back to the business of the day: meeting up with his siblings.

Taking control of the immediate plan would help to dispel the rising panic combing with the want she felt in her belly, "Let's go to the lake, Edward...," she said, scrambling to find her legs. "…we can talk on the way, and then we can figure out what to do to make a plan for your…" she stopped short and smiled, thinking better of her word choice, giddy with the strangeness of getting something she really wanted without ever having asked for it. " ...I mean _our sex_ploration…"

With a quick kiss, Bella skittered off the bed, mentally gathering her things to head to the shower, but as she brushes by, he grabs her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. Their eyes meet and his lips curl into that particular crooked smile which had stolen her heart on the very first day she knew that she loved him. Edward brushed her curls off her face, gazing deeply into the chocolate windows to her soul.

"Isabella, do you know how beautiful you are?" he whispered, smelling the rush of blood to her cheek as she felt the words of his praise. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Rolling her eyes in disbelief, she turned away in embarrassment; half at the ostentatious way he always professed beauty she knew was not hers and half his earnestness: he really believed she was beautiful.

"Oh, Edward," she signed, resisting the idea that she could be half as stunning as he insisted. "…please, I have to get dressed...Alice will kill me if we stay here another moment, even though you know… I _want_ to stay..."

"…_tell her what you want…trust yourself…it's the only way…"_

"Perhaps we should then, Bella," he whispered, the velvet tenor of his voice caressed her; "I don't want to go, do you?"

"No." She kissed him softly, taking in his luscious scent as he breathed, cooling her hot cheek. She had not realized how much the conversation had made her face flush. When he returned the kiss without the chaste boundary of care he had strictly maintained, she gasped. The soft wetness of his lips startled her and she pulled back in surprise; his kiss was a clear sign he wanted more. His eyes popped open at her response and his unrelenting gaze was dark, hypnotic, and intense. His ever-so-slightly parted lips grazed her pink and infinitely inviting mouth in a perfect kiss. Barely born of passion it tore at the quiet rhythm of her breath dancing under her ribs as his hand once again found refuge in the holy rise of her breast.

"You're doing_ it_...," she moaned, even as hunger for oxygen commanded her to break the seal of their lips. "…you're doing that thing you do…"

"What precisely am I doing, my love?" he replied haughtily, stroking his quiet lips against her cheek with the feigned innocence of a wolf pretending to be a helpless little lamb.

"...why, you are _dazzling_ me, of course, Mr. Cullen," she sighed breathlessly. Every one of his dozen kisses feeding her desire to be taken by him. "It's not very fair, you know, using your big bad vampire magic on poor defenseless little humans...one would think you are trying to take advantage of me, Edward."

He growled, half in the game and more with the need he felt to do that very thing.

Bella always believed this gaze was a part of his arsenal of weapons against his prey, and that in using it on her...he was trying to seduce her, and he was becoming quite successful at it. She was wrong, of course; Edward could easily turn on this convenient tool when he needed to influence others, but he was not entirely aware of the unconscious ways he employed this skill to transfix his Bride. He would have been very embarrassed if he realized how often he unknowingly used this particular talent on her.

"I understand how you might feel that way," his chaste kiss returned as he pushed her away to the relative safety of empty space. "Perhaps, then it is for the best that we..."

"Edward, did you ask me if I wanted you to stop?" she hissed, as the absence of his cool lips left a trail of fire on her cheek.

Again, Carlisle's words haunted him. "_Ask her what she wants..."_

"Do you want me to stop, Bella?" He whispered, circling the whole of her softness in the palm of his hand and she arched her back, pushing into him. Before the unnamable sound echoed from her, he grinned knowing he did not have to ask to know the answer to that question. "Did you ask me if I wanted to stop?" he quipped, turning the tables on her.

She shook her head, confused by it all. "No, I guess I didn't…I can't believe it."

"There, you see, love," he murmured, "it is you rather who are dazzling me, my _sweet_."

The word sweet is a magical word when it trips from Edward's lips. It is the word he uses to describe the scent of her blood, the scent that brought them together and will unite them for all eternity.

Edward took a tiny step closer to her, signally a change she could not have anticipated but wanted more than anything. His eyes darted with the electric spark of thought racing inside his head debating some issue of great importance.

"Bella, I think I would like to experiment, now."

"Now?" she squeaked unexpectedly, her mouth suddenly parched. "…like right _now ...this_ minute? You want more?"

"Yes," his voice was extraordinarily calm. "I want to see your body. I want to touch you…_more_."

Paralyzed by the battle between reason and emotion, promises and passion, she wondered if he had decided to make love to her right now, would she want him to? Would she let him?

"Remember, this is just an experiment, Bella...," he said, answering her question as if he could read her mind. You must promise to do exactly what I say." His voice was clinical in his instructions. "I need to know you will not break the rules. Do you understand, Bella?"

"…I promise…" Her response overheated with desire was virtually inaudible in anticipation of this wild, unknown world of physical intimacy. "….what are the rules, Edward?" she trembled with excitement.

"I don't know," he chuckled, running his fingers across his forehead to stimulate thought. "I think you should stand very still and you should not try to touch me…not yet." He was softly adamant, but seemed unsure. "We need to be organized in our less-than-carefulness…"

"…and this is supposed to be not sexual?" she said, trembling, struggling to gather enough focus to give him what he's asked for.

"_...but there is no harm in hoping...right?" _

Taking her by the hand, he led her to the foot of her bed. Floating her hand dreamily to his lips, he conferred a passionate gentlemanly kiss.

Her mouth was open in surprise, awe, shock, fear, and wonderment. Her heart burst full of love for him, desire for him, and the overpowering need to surrender to him. Slowly, lowering himself to sit, descending past her body the scent of her arousal infuses his brain with ecstatic fury. His hands on her waist, a squeeze that signaled playful anticipation, he slowly pulled her close enough to feel his quivering knees. He looks at her once again, as if to ask her permission and she nods, shyly and looks away to give the illusion of control. This is not the feeling that she thought she would have in this intimate moment. Passionate vibrato and declaration of desire escaped her in this innocent and intimate prelude to their soon-to-be lovemaking. She was a puddle of fear and excitement for what he was about to do—not knowing exactly what he was about to do.

Perched at the foot of their chaste bed, his bride standing between his legs with an intimacy that was fresh and overwhelming felt the tingling of venom threatening to release into his mouth. He willed it away, determined to proceed with his plan to reveal her body to him for the first time without the danger of his lust overtaking his emotion. His eyes warmed at the sight of her, rolling up and down, taking into his eternal memory the finest details of this spectacular moment.

"_Figure out what you want…tell her…ask her…"_

Yet, desire does not wait to be invited.

"If it is alright with you, I would very much like to unbutton…_my_ shirt," he snickered, and slyly whispered, "I want to see that lace you're hiding under there. Is that alright, Bella?"

Bella blinked several times before a reaction could form in her brain. Temporarily bereft of any capacity for speech she sighed, "…okay…"

"…only the buttons, Bella... We are going to be lake, after all…surely, your swim suit must be…just as revealing…" The idea helped frame his action, but he knew it was not so.

"But this is different," she murmured, dazed.

"Yes," the word chased after his breath, "…I could not have imagined this feeling…"

Never breaking his gaze, smooth, slender, and nimble fingers trace over the second button of his oxford shirt that she is casually wearing as a mini dress. The heavy-cotton weave plays against her skin just like his stone arms around her. His scent is indelibly infused in the fibers and now, so is hers.

He lingers, holding the freed button in his hand for a second, the tips of his fingers grazed her throat. "Your skin is like silk, Isabella," he murmured, brushing his lips gently in the crook of her collar, struggling to contain the conflicting emotions ravaging his reason. "…so soft, so beautiful…so pink is your blush…"

She wiggles under his cold nose and her breath hitches with the realization that with another button he would see her breasts.

His eyes shone soft and hopeful, but just as he would be crushed by a single glance, he waited for her answer. However, she could never deny him, even speechless, praying she had made a matching selection and cursing herself for not taking Alice's advice.

"…lace.." he murmured, relying on the sound of the words to ground him, "…more beautiful than it feels," he spoke softly, as if to himself, in words so low she would not have heard them if she had not been so focused on his lips. As rosy center of her breasts is revealed, he gently brushes a single finger along the décolletage, admiring her blush blooming across her chest like a wildfire, watching her surprise at his touch detour into self consciousness and finally into a certain kind of strength. Her knees were unsteady, but in her eyes, he knew she wanted more.

"Are you ...cold?" Trying to reproduce this response to his subtle touch, his finger explored her bosom with the cold logical mind of a researcher. The outline of her nipples bursting out through the confines of the lace declared otherwise. His careful attention makes her skin ripple, as if under the protection of feathery down; her eyes show she feels vulnerable and exposed.

A girlish giggle declared otherwise. "…um…not at _all_," she said, turning away, embarrassed by the feelings bubbling up in her body.

He scowled trying to integrate the conflicting information.

"You're blushing and your skin is all...textured?" His curiosity was absolute, brushing also the strange texture, puckering her skin.

"oh, _that_…" she said, understanding his question at last, filling in the blanks for him, impatient she was for his touch, "…just goose bumps…"

"…but you said you are not cold?" He was perplexed by this conflicting information and he thought, _"If she is blushing from increased blood flow, how could she also react directly contrary to this stimulus?"_

The question troubled him sufficiently that Bella could anticipate it.

"… sometimes that means I am cold, Edward, but it can be from other things, being "excited...or even…afraid."

"Are you afraid, Bella?" The trembling under his fingers did not feel like fear.

"I have never been afraid of you, Edward." The look in her eye resembled thirst…and he smirked to think his ministrations brought out this feral nature in his innocent bride.

"Of course, this is a common response," he said, with emotionless specificity, "…indication of a state of high arousal," he said a little snuggly, "that would be the _technical_ term, of course." He chuckled lightly at the word play.

"…of course…" she whispered, but a second volley of thoughts screamed in her head. _"You did not just say I was highly aroused, did you?"_

"How does that _feel_, Bella?" his experience of this reaction had to be different than hers, he thought. "…try to be objective…" he snickered, seeing the look on her face was anything but scientifically neutral.

The ridiculousness of the question was lost on her.

"…I am tingling on fire...in a _good_ way," she responded and struggled to keep her hands at her sides and not to touch him.

"Is that all, Bella?" he said, without inference, wanting to scream out the demand ringing in his head. _"Tell me how you feel…"_

"I really want to kiss you again, Edward." The sensation bombarded her so she needed to hold on for support. "I want to kiss you so much."

"Bella, that's not part of this experiment, remember?" he chided, but at the same time, he smiled, knowing he was entertaining the same exact thought. _"...soon, darling...very soon..."_ he thought, because soon he would not be able to resist the urgency building in his loins. This was a dangerous experiment and the memory of his own words tantalized him.

"…_I want to bury myself so deep I lose myself…"_

Maintaining the discipline was more of a challenge than he expected. He was losing objectivity. The thoughts interrupting his game were less than pure and he wished that she could hear them, if for no other reason but to assure her of his excitement. His face reorganized itself though a wide range of feelings from fear to fury...was this desire?

Edward continued releasing the next buttons exposing her abdomen all the way to her navel. As the shirttails flew, like a red velvet stage curtain slowing opening with the anticipation of what is to come...her girlishly pink bikini panties smiled at him. At the center, a little white satin bow calling his name like a siren tantalized his every sense.

"_what's a matter, Eddie, ain't Bella's pretty pink panties doin' it for you?"_

He held his breath to keep the gasp contained.

"…but of course, they're _pink_," he chuckled aloud to himself, hearing the echo of insults of his beloved brother.

Trembling, biting on the inside of her cheek to contain the sound as his index finger casually traced down the center of her stomach and graced the edge of the silky fabric.

Instantly, they shared the thought that this thin undergarment was the only thing separating their bodies from this exhilarating moment.

"_Trust yourself, Edward…show her you love her the way she loves you…"_

His finger's electric tracing back and forth along the tender of her pelvis was mesmerizing. Causally the tip of his finger dipped just below the elastic to brush the ultrasensitive skin hidden from the world. Barely inches above the forbidden fruit of her sex, he paused, contemplating the sensation teasing him, but sadly beyond the boundaries of this exploration.

"…that feels…_incredible_, Edward," she whispered, struggling to steady her voice.

"yes, it certainly does…" he repeated the thought that pounded in his brain and the low growl stirring in his chest was an indication to him that this exploration was nearing an end even if it did not stop them from continuing. _"...soon my darling, very, very soon..."_

Allowing himself to fall mindfully into the cascade of sensation he was experiencing, Edward dramatically hooked a brave little pinkie under the thin elastic band crossing over her hip. A startled gasp escaped her lips and she moaned loudly. In spite of her very best effort to control the sexual expression of her physical response to his touch, she had failed.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered as she tried desperately to recall the rules this 'experiment she knew she was dangerously close to violating all the rules. "…I can't help it …don't be mad, please…"

Only his enthusiastic slow burning smile immediately dispelled her fear of having broken the rules.

"Why did you do that?" He asked with his eyes in a way that needed neither clairvoyance nor words to communicate his meaning. He was pleased, not only with her reaction, but with himself.

'Edward," her voice dry and raspy, rocking with trembling shuttering through her body as racing hormones flooded her brain. "You're driving me crazy, Edward...."

"Crazy with what feeling..._fear_?"

"No," the sound rumbled gaining power with every breath and her eyes dark with desire, were warm, wet and inviting him to disappear into them. "…the anticipation is making me crazy! I want you to touch me. I am going to die if you don't."

"…but I am touching you," he said, grinning. "…with _manly_ touches?"

"…it's _torture_!" She groaned.

"…but this _manly_ touching is _good_ torture, right?" He was not being coy; he really needed confirmation, even though he was sure. "Please, say it, Bella. I need you to say it."

"Oh, it is very, _very_ good." The husky tambour of her voice caressed him indecently though he was not sure if she was aware how sexy she sounded or the effect she had on him. "…is that objective enough for you?":

"Are you excited, Bella?" His question was simple, emotionless, and he struggled to not reflect the way his body tensed and hardened with every word.

For a moment, she was lost in frustration and disbelief. "Can't smell my…?"

She instantly regretted saying it, her cheeks were hot and purple, embarrassed by the brutal honesty of her language, the raw state of her sexual tension he brought on her, and the absolute shock that she expressed it. She was afraid she had pushed him too far, she had broken all the rules, and now she jeopardized the whole idea of experimental trust-building experience that was much more fun than she could have dreamed possible.

She wanted to kneel and beg, _"Please don't pull away just now. Please, I will try so much harder to be good. I promise..."_ But she remained perfectly still, just as he asked her to do, and she prayed.

When a broad smile was his only reaction, she scowled at him; he was obviously enjoying her momentary conflict that was so clearly readable on her face. Without a doubt, the experiment purely of the mind had taken a significant turn towards the physical.

He responded in a low growl, the sound rumbling before his words were discernable.

"I certainly can detect your _scent, _Bella."

If the objective of the exercise was to learn to skate between the lusts in his heart, Edward was infinitely pleased with his progress. The limits of the discipline of _mind over matter_ did not preclude the pleasures of physical desire and the delights of such pleasure offered more than he had imagined.

Reclining onto his elbows on the bed, his feet still on the floor, with his breathless bride trembling between his knees, Edward was delighted with his exploration and congratulated himself warmly with a rousing sigh. As his pelvis naturally rocked back, the obvious outline of his erection was clear and as if senescent, 'little Eddie' twitched in recognition of his achievement.

The act did not escape Bella's notice, and the moment she saw his manly pride, she bit her lip coyly awed by what she had done to his body. It was true. He too felt the rush of many stages of desire from their intimate play. Edward wanted her. Proud too she was of his courage to trust himself and to give himself to her in this way.

If the point of the exploration was arousal, it was clearly a success for both participants. Bella was weak in the knees, trembling, her chest rolling with fast and shallow breaths and Edward was enjoying the fruit of his labor both in watching her body react to him and in his own slightly uncomfortable throbbing erection.

"Well..." he said, admiring the view, "I'd say that was _very_ interesting..."


	12. July 9:Chaos

A/N: NOW there are too many readers out there who are waiting for big updates and there are even MORE who are just not being loving and talking up what they think....so I am BREAKING ALL THE RULES by posting TWO chapters today...no kidding...in the hopes that the fans out there will let me know SOMETHING abouwhat you're feeling about this story.

I KNOW it is a slow burn and a long plot...hang in there and check out the dates...we are getting close to the wedding, but that is only the beginning of the adventures!

And now for something completely different...

I am running out to Seattle to meet up with Nancy Meyer and buy me a pink lace bra and a Brooks Brothers oxford, and so for your entertainment, I give you the Cullen women. They are deeply engaged in the druggery of the wedding gift maintenance when Rosalie shows an unexpected business sense and an uncommonly terrific insight. Yes, of course, Alice is a complete pain in the parts where the sun don't shine. And our assertive little human FINALLY gets to put her in her place, albeit, temporarily.

* * *

**July 9: Chaos**

_Chaos and Order are not enemies, only opposites._ Richard Garriott

_I accept chaos. I am not sure whether it accepts me._ Bob Dylan

* * *

"Looks like a tornado hit this place," Bella trudged through the mounds of torn paper, tissue, ribbons, and boxes littering the floor of the once spotless living room. "When is it going to end!" she grumbled, frowning hard enough to set a crease in her forehead.

"Better be careful, Bella," Rose chuckled, rummaging through a carton filled with a thousand Styrofoam peanuts. "You face might freeze that way!"

"Why do they still use those darn things? They are nothing but poison to the earth. They'll be around longer than we will!" Esme's eyes grew smaller with each word. She did not often get angry, but when she did, the family knew better than to get in the way. When it came to environmental concerns, there were no arguments she would entertain or tolerate. It is simple. Mother Earth always came first. "Make sure you don't put them in the trash, Rose. We are going to give them back the UPS. I half a mind to send them back to…" she flipped the cardboard box over with too much force and the address panel tore off in her hand. "Tiffany's? Well, you'd think they'd have more sense!"

Bella and Edward may have desired to be married among their closest friends and family however the union of these two esteemed families of Forks would not be celebrated lightly. It was without a doubt a public event. Bella and Edward had little choice in the matter. Propriety demanded it. Alice reveled in the rules and regulations of human wedding rituals from the newspaper announcements of the engagement in every newspaper she could find in Phoenix, Fort Lauderdale and the greater Seattle area. There was only one paper for Forks, it was located in Port Angels, and that just would not do at all! SPELLING (((CHECK ON RENEE"S NEW DIGS LOCATION))))

The bride was just along for the ride.

Long before the announcements appeared in the paper, the 3,192 citizens of Forks of were buzzing with the news of the impending nuptials. Two public figures joining their families in matrimony did not happen very often; it was practically a royal wedding! Of course, the shock of the marriage coming so soon after graduation propelled nasty rumors however, they were short-lived distractions for the small minded. There was going to be a fuss, like it or not. More than once, Bella thought about ditching it all and running away to Vegas but the wrath of Alice and the disappointment that would endure for an eternity made that a losing proposition. Escape offered no easy option. No such luck.

Although, the Cullen's, Charlie, and Renee had virtually no family to speak of and only a few close friends, piles and piles of gifts arrived every day. Most of the gifts came from well-wishers who felt themselves somehow connected to the families. Many area families felt a part of the festivities, even if they would not participate. Such interest was a sign of respect for two esteemed members of the community; the well-loved Chief of Emergency Medicine at Forks Memorial Hospital or for the honorable Chief of Fork's finest were two of Fork's finest. Area professionals, shop owners, and individuals who had business with these men also showed their respect by paying tribute to the union of their families. Finally, there were the patients and citizens who had benefited from their dedication to public service. No one wanted to be left out.

In any case, no matter what the source, it seemed that every there was another truckload of packages to be opened, acknowledged, and displayed and there was no end in sight. The women had their hands full the whole process and the stress was beginning to wear on everyone's nerves. The pixie wedding planner was in need a tranquilizer dart. Her sister was no better. Even the groom's mother was showing the strain. Last of all, the Bride had succeeded in remaining relatively calm, but every so often, she was practically beside herself.

Today, just maybe, would be one of _those_ days.

"Damn it, Rose," Alice stamped her foot in frustration, looking every bit the two year old her behavior supposed. "You can't just open another box until you input the sender information on the inventory! How are we supposed to keep everything straight if you don't use the system? Just how many times do you need to be told?" As if she had not made her point perfectly clear, Alice swooped down from the stairs and stole the brown box straight out of her sister's hands.

"Relax; Alice..." said Rose dismissively, "it is not like you are going to forget who sent what..."

"Yeah, you vampires are like elephants." Bella snickered, adapting an old adage Grandma Isabella used to say, and "…you never forget anything!"

"Very funny, baby Bride." Alice sneered unable to shake the irritation she felt for the frivolous way her carefully designed database was treated. "You won't remember a thing if we don't have a database and then how will you write all these thank you notes, hmm? Get back to work," Alice snipped and then she turned a steel eye to Rose. "And as for you, the system only works if we _all_..."

"Yeah, yeah ...use the system. I got it, Alice. It's not that hard…" Rose's interruption further peeked Alice's tension. "You had better calm yourself, Alice," the condescension in her voice stoked the flames of the pixie fury building across the room. "You are going to have a stroke or something," she teased under her breath in a squeaky voice. Alice snarled back at Rose for mimicking her. Rose was weary with the entire business of wedding making, just sighed heavily in mock surrender, but the unladylike meaning barely masked in subtext was clear. Rose flipped her off with a word and a very ladylike smile.

"Whatever, Alice."

"Oh, look at these are lovely wine glasses!" Esme said, speaking a little more dramatically than customary. "Bella, dear, they are very pretty, don't you think?" Esme always appreciated the design of household goods and was quite a collector of crystal, but in this moment, her interest was to change the subject and prevent civil war. "I do so love how crystal sparkles in the light!"

"They certainly are lovely," Bella said, lifting the heavy glass to the light. "I don't know when we will get to use them, though. I don't really drink."

"No, no..." Rose took a glass and murmured mysteriously.

"I never drink ..._vine_"

Laughing maniacally at her impeccable Bella Lugosi impersonation, Rose howled at her own joke. Her imitation was so spot on that even Alice could not suppress a snicker and for a moment, the air seemed to clear of the electric charge magnetizing the room. Unfortunately, the diversion was short-lived.

To avoid further contact with Alice who was busy with the inventory of new arrivals, Rose threw herself into the soft leather sofa, ceremoniously perching the laptop and she made an exaggerated effort to input into the database program the detailed information regarding the gift in question. Even though she was following the rules prescribed by Alice, and she tried to hold her tongue, she could not let it go. Rose could not help but dig at the absurdity of the process of receiving gifts from strangers.

"Knives?" Rose spat out the word like a bitter pill as she dutifully proceeded to record sender information. "What a bizarre wedding gift, don't you think, Bella? Like what message is that? Here, Happy Wedding, go stab each other…"

As Rose mimed the shower scene from Psycho, complete with sound effects, Bella joined in the fun by mimicking a tragically dramatic death scene. Esme applauded for their effort. "Bravo!" she cried. "I just love Janet Leigh!" It was one of her favorite movies.

"Back to work, all of you. We have other important things on the schedule." Alice hissed, a viper ready to strike she turned on Bella.

The women grumbled softly under their breath when Bella roller her eyes behind Alice's back.

"I saw that before you did it, baby Bride Doll," Alice turned away with disgust. "I am sad to think you are joining the Dark Side." The tiny eyes of the pixie turned to laser focus. "It will be a very long summer if you choose unwisely, Isabella."

"I'm sorry, Alice," Bella muttered, sheepishly, knowing that the use of her given name never was a good thing especially with Alice. Her ill-defined sense of boundaries made personal space virtually nonexistent from the first introduction. "I was only playing around, Alice," Bella shrugged, trying to be as penitent as humanly possible. "…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Humph," Alice replied, turned her heel, and snapped the Master clipboard that contained the detailed schedule of the day. The jarring sound was like a maestro tapping his baton on the stand to call the orchestra to order. It was intended to get their attention, but it only succeeded in creating a new layer of resentment. Alice acted as if she were a despotic General and they her robotic minions.

"Let's get going, ladies. You've wasted enough time."

Rose coughed loudly, muttering something that human ears could not discern and she resumed her work. Typing excruciatingly slowly, with only one finger, seemed to be a spiteful dig and it aggravated Alice beyond reason. Bella giggled at the sight, biting her lip to keep it from bursting, she had to look away. Her reaction only fed Rosalie's mischievous pleasure at tormenting Alice. Soon the clicking of the keys was so far apart in time it hardly sounded like typing.

Since the engagement and commitment rituals, Rose's behavior toward Bella had improved considerably. They were bonding as sisters in a way that no one could have predicted, not even with the gift of prophesy. Perhaps, that fact alone was enough to set Alice's emotions on fire. Besides controlling all things vaguely human, especially where Bella is concerned, Alice did not much like to share.

"Back off, Rose," Alice hissed in warning. "For your information, these knives are works of art and they were on the registry. Henckels knives are very high quality, German engineering, and fairly expensive." Alice beamed with the pride of a sales clerk who works on commission. "Highly regarded as the industry standard for home cooks, they are a _lovely_ wedding gift." Alice smiled at Bella as she proudly passed her the enclosure card.

"Mr. & Mrs. Michael Adams obviously have excellent taste." Lingering over the card, she turned to Bella, "Are the Adams' very good friends?" Alice said pointedly, trying to reduce Rose by pointing to her ignorance of the ways of weddings. "I don't believe I have made their acquaintance."

"Oh for chrissakes," Rose mouthed softly, to Bella. "What a freaking lunatic!"

"I heard that Rose," Alice's musical tone demonstrated her distaste, "…how childish…"

"You know, Alice," Bella mused, struggling to recall, "I have absolutely no idea who they are…?"

Rose roared at her triumph, but could not let it be enough.

"I think he is an administrator of the Hospital, dear. How kind of them to send a gift since we don't know them personally," she squinted with embarrassment, "Perhaps, we should put them on the invitation list."

"Those lovely, German engineered, expensive knives are no doubt going to be very _useful_ too for all those _steak_ dinners you will share with the in-laws! Or maybe we could take them with us hunting?" she snorted at her own joke.

"I think that is quite enough, Rosalie," Esme admonished her like a teenager tormenting her younger sister.

"Sure," she said, "but somebody has got to ask her, Esme? Why did you sign them up for all this stuff, any way Alice...?"

"Really, Rose, your lack of knowledge of the rules of proper etiquette astonishes me. I thought you were brought up to be a _lady_ of society." The growl building in that Beauty's body was audible even by the human.

Alice's tone was nothing if not condescending. "It is not a 'sign up,' you silly girl," she said, rubbing Roses face in it, "...it's called 'a _registry'_. Perhaps they didn't have such a thing in Rochester. I thought it was a more civilized place…" She sounded as if she was addressing a foolish child. "It is what one does...in _polite_ society...tut, tut, tut…too bad you are so ill informed" She sneered at her sister with a haughty air. The clicking sounds that followed infuriated Rose. "Do you presume Bella's wedding should be less than what is expected by the norms of propriety just because you are so ignorant?"

"What I presume, Lady-who-died-and-made-you-Queen, is that shove it up your…"

"Rosalie Hale!" Esme shouted, standing up, and she made a point to interrupt her sentence before it got ugly. There was one thing that she enforced in her home was respectful dealings among the siblings. Having a good time was one thing; being downright ugly was another thing entirely and Esme would not stand for it.

"What I mean is…" Rose backtracked for Esme's sake, "Do you have a plan to take care of all this _crap. _They don't need any of it, no matter how nice, expensive, or pretty. It's a big waste time, money, and effort, if you ask me...."

Bella wanted to agree with Rose but thought better of it, as Alice stormed across the room in a flash and foolishly pointed her dainty index finger in Rose's face to accuse her of high treason.

"No one asked you, Rosalie…" Alice hissed. "But where would you have had them register? At _Merle Norman _and _Advanced Auto Parts_, right?

"Well, of course not," Rose said calmly, "Certainly not _Merle Normal_—that's entry level private line beauty products, Bella...stay very far away, scary place…"

Esme hummed under her breath, "... a registry at _Home Depot_ would have been useful...."

"Or at Barnes and Nobles," Bella chimed in.

Alice was struggling to contain her rage biting her tongue until the venom came to assure she would not lose her cool. Esme turned her attention from the invitations to the peacekeeping effort needed to keep the oncoming battle from erupting.

"Rose, maybe you want to find something else to do." Alice waved her off dismissively, like an incompetent assistant in the way of progress, useless, and out of touch. "You are absolutely no help and your attitude is counterproductive to the work at hand. We'll call you when we are through if you care to join us on the errands."

Rose seethed and fought back with malice, towering over the sprite, spitting venom as she roared, "Alice, you controlling, arrogant, little bit--…"

"Girls!" Esme shouted. She rarely raised her voice in anger but she too was no doubt affected by the negative energy generated by the catfight brewing between her daughters. "You are upsetting Bella. Now, grow up and behave or we will just forget the whole thing and let Bella run away to Las Vegas! Isn't that right, Bella?"

Bella shrugged not knowing what to make of the fact that Esme just pulled her into the fray, but at least the arguing stopped. Her ears were ringing from their volume.

"Rose, would you mind helping me with the response cards, dear." Esme smoothed her hair to calm herself. "I'd like to have a good estimate for the caterer before we go out."

"Why certainly, _mother_, it would be my _pleasure_," Rose replied, saccharinely sweet passive aggressiveness dripping from each word. "I would love to help..._you_!" she sashayed across the room. Insulted that her work was under appreciated by her bratty sister Rose was not about to let her get the best of this situation.

Unfortunately, she was even less helpful with the invitation responses. Rose could not help it. Her fury at Alice poisoned what little pleasure the task offered. Sarcasm once aroused is hard to dispel for anyone, but is especially difficult in a house of vampires obsessed with finding their place in the human wedding ritual.

Rose flipped through the envelopes, sliced one open effortlessly with her thumbnail and read off the responses in an apathetic voice of contempt. She was determined to annoy Alice. It was not difficult.

"Jessica Stanley and guest... {Yes}... well, _that_ should be interesting. Meddling little…whatever." She said, rolling her eyes, remembering many adventures with the busy body of Forks High.

"Oh, she's not so bad," Bella murmured, "at least Mike Newton won't be…" Bella gasped with the image that flashed into her head. The sight of Edward strangling the horn dog as they walked down the aisle was not the picture she wanted to take with her through the rest of the day. "…please, tell me he's not coming, is he, Esme?"

"No, I don't think so, dear," Esme said, pulling the response card from the file in her memory. "His mother wrote that she will attend, but Mike will likely be heading to the Ohio for school by the 13th. She is relatively certain he will not attend."

"But that's not a definite, right?" Bella said, whipping her head around to the girls for their opinion as to whether they thought there was any chance the most obnoxious wanna-be suitor to the bride would be skulking around the dance floor. "That doesn't sound definite to me."

"Well, I suppose not, Bella…" Esme smiled sympathetically seeing the distress

"Now, _that_ will be interesting," Bella grumbled, mocking Edward's new favorite phrase. "I can just imagine him torturing Edward all day with his thoughts…"

"And oh, here's another good one," Rose said with a genuine smile that showed a marked improvement in her attitude. This guest in attendance certainly would make the Bride happy.

"Angela and guest; {Yes}"

Bella gasped, "Really!" Squealing with delight as predicted, the Bride threw her arms around Rose's her neck for a big hug. "I can't believe it! Angela is really coming! She is the one friend I wanted most of all…I can't believe it!" She cried, holding the card to her heart.

Although Angela was close to a best friend she had among the human population of Forks, Bella had little hope her sweet friend Angela would attend. She had always supported Bella in her pursuit of Edward and was eager to see them wed.

"Oh I am so glad!" Esme said with a smile, "I was afraid she had gone to college already."

"Oh, wait, there's a note," Rose interrupted and she laughed before she read it aloud, "...on the response card she writes... 'Yes, I am already at school for the summer orientation session and apartment hunting, but I am definitely coming back for the wedding...I won't miss it no matter what!"

Rose was pleased for Bella. She actually liked Angela.

"Ok, then," she said, getting back to business, shuffling the cards quickly to find the unopened envelopes like a pro. "And the winner is..." she said, with the authority of a Las Vegas pit boss, "Mrs. Shahady {yes}..." A moment of silence fell over the room.

"Never heard of her…?" Rose's colorful commentary was always appreciated. "Who the hell is she?"

"How do you spell that Rose," Bella said, cursing the backspace key on the computer. "Is she somebody from the hospital, Esme?"

"I don't think so, dear," Esme said, without stopping to think as she tallied the responses on the spreadsheet. "You are right though, it is such an unusual name, I am sure I would remember hearing it."

"Oh, silly Bella," Alice said, shaking her head at the limited memory of a human bride. "…surely you remember Charlie's personal assistant, Monica? Well, Mrs. Shahady is her mother."

Bella's head began to spin in confusion. "...and you invited somebody's _mother_ to the wedding _because_..."

"Because it was important to her...dear," Alice said flatly.

"It was important to whom? …_Monica_?" Bella was confused.

"No, to Mrs. _Shahady_, Bella!" She said it louder, thinking volume would help Bella's comprehension, but it only aggravated her further.

"Alice," Bella hissed as the steam in her head began to boil. "… First off, Charlie does not have a personal assistant. He doesn't even have a _secretary_." As the situation became clearer to the intuitive little bride, her anger grew. "…the only Monica I know is the _receptionist_ at the Court House. She does _not_ work for Charlie…not by a long shot!"

Bella stewed with this information, absorbing it as if she had only heard it for the first time as the words spilled from her mouth. It did not take long for the impact to be absorbed.

"Alice," Bella's eyes screwed down tightly until only a slit remained. "…do you mean to say that the receptionist at the Court House," Bella explained, "…the receptionist's _mother_... has invited herself to the wedding?" Bella shook her head violently trying to understand the absurdity of this situation. "What the hell is this, Alice? Have you completely lost your mind?"

"Well, when you put it like that..." Alice rolled her eyes in disgust. "…you don't sound very gracious, Bella. Many people are thrilled to be a part of your big day and I should think you could be happy to share the celebration with other. It is unbecoming of a Bride of your stature to do otherwise. Perhaps you should think about that, sweetie."

Rose edged her way onto the couch and back into the conversation, so she could get a good seat to watch the confrontation that appeared to be brewing between the Bride and her insane meddling sister.

"So, what's Mrs. Shahady's first name, Alice? I want to input it without any mistakes..." Rose said snidely. Esme scowled at Rose for antagonizing the tension, but it was no use; they were past the point of no return. An argument was on the horizon. A psychic gift not needed to see it coming nor could it prevent its arrival. There was going to be a catfight after all.

"Bella, dear, don't you remember? Mrs. Shahady babysat you when you came to visit Charlie during the summers..." Rose was enjoying the way Alice twisted her hands under Bella's questioning.

"She did...?" Bella cried in disbelief. "How come I can't remember her then, Alice?"

However, Alice had her facts to offer in self-defense. "Well, apparently, she came over to sit when Charlie was called out during the night ...on an emergency call...when you were asleep."

"Gee...Alice, I'm sorry, " the Bride exclaimed with veiled annoyance at the pixie who dared to presume she had more vivid recall of Bella's childhood memories. " I don't remember that at all..." Bella began creating a false sense of security for the trap she was about to lay. "…so, how many times was that, Alice?"

"I'm sorry...?" Alice gulped.

"How many times did Mrs. Shahady babysit in the middle of the night?"

Alice stalled, knowing she had been bested.

"It is a simple question, Alice. How many?"

However, Bella pushed further, "A rough estimate will suffice…I thought vampires never forget…" Bella was not afraid to push back against Alice because she knew she was right and she persevered.

Exasperated in defeat, she whined softly. "A _couple_?"

"How many is a couple?' In righteous pursuit of the truth, Bella crossed her arms and scowled enough to make Alice backtrack even further.

The facts were so thin even tiny Alice could not hide behind them.

"Okay... maybe it was only _once_," Alice conceded abruptly, "but it meant a lot to her to be invited!"

Bella was not finished embarrassing her as the impact of this single instance of wedding exuberance began to settle in her brain.

"Alice," the words came slowly as the answer became obvious to Bella.

"...her daughter...the receptionist who is _not_ Charlie's personal assistant...was she invited too?"

Alice simply nodded grievously ashamed of herself. Rose could not contain her delight seeing her sister bested by a teenage human.

"Oh. Good! That is such a _relief_," Bella said with mock enthusiasm. "I wouldn't want her to be alone...Mrs. Shahday will have her daughter as a date ..."

Alice looked away, guiltily. The observant human did not miss her avoidance behavior.

"For a predator, you are a terrible liar." Bella's intuitive senses were on red alert. Alice was hiding something…not very well.

Bella thought for a moment and her eyes drew wide open with the thought that bombarded her mind.

"Don't you dare tell me...she is bringing a date, too?" Alice's gesture of shrugged shoulders and out splayed fingers said it all. "They are grown women...Bella. They _have_ to have an escort."

She said this as if Bella was the one completely out of touch with the laws of the universe. Fisting her hair, gritting her teeth, Bella's anger seemed to be gathering steam for her first official bridal melt down.

Unfortunately, it would not be the last...

"Do you SEE...what I am talking about?" Bella fumed, thinking what a fiasco this entire thing had become. Her emotional kettle was boiling over, her warning whistle howling for all to hear as she sloshed through the sea of wrapping paper debris on her way to strangle Alice. "This is why I didn't want to get involved in this… _nonsense_!" the tirade continued unabated, "Just family and friends-we all agreed. Simple. Happy. No big deal. Yeah, right!"

By trudging through all the papers, many bits of tape had become stuck on her legs, in her hair, and she thrashed about to disengage them. In her frustration, the rage only intensified into bitter sarcasm.

"Just _friends_...Alice, remember?" she shouted louder than the vampire's thought possible for such a little human girl and growling like a lioness she threw the box full of response envelopes on the ground with a crash.

"You _agreed_! It is the only thing I asked for, Alice! Friends and family!" On a roll, the little human could keep up with vampires in the temper department. It was a skill she had only recently found she possessed.

"…not family of friends and certainly not family members of my father's coworkers who have only known me as a sleeping 10 year old..." she gasped, suffering for breath.

"Alice, what the hell is wrong with you?" Bella collapsed into the sofa with a huff and she pressed her palms hard against the throbbing in her head, knowing it would only make the pain worse, but thankful to have something to do with her hands that did not involve Alice's skinny little neck.

A tense silence took over as the embers that had ignited the first real argument between Alice and Bella burnt out. Esme soon began to collect the discarded responses card and Rose resumed typing slowly into the database without a word. Bella concentrated on regaining her composure by taking deep breaths and thinking Zen-like thoughts about the Elvis Chapel on Sunset Strip.

"I'm sorry, Esme," she said, embarrassed, "let me help you," she said, embarrassed and ashamed, "that wasn't very mature of me…"

"That's not necessary, dear," Esme murmured, smiling with compassion. "You just try to relax for a moment. No need to get yourself so upset about anything. We will work it all out, don't worry, okay?"

As Bella maintained the vice grip on her head, Alice slipped her little self closer to the lump of grumpiness that was the remnants of her beloved Bride sister. In a gesture of humility and petition for forgiveness, the pixie moved inch-by-inch closer. With each motion, Alice made, Bella shifted away by an equal amount, at first in defiance of the silent apology, but soon it became a coy game she played only half-heartedly to prolong Alice's agony. Finally, when Bella's rump bumped against the soft arm of the sofa, there was nowhere to go and the two pugilists sat quietly, their bodies pressed against each other; one fire, the other ice.

"You're right, Alice." She wrapped her arms around her cold little shoulders and hugged her tightly, well as tightly as a human can hug. "It would be _wrong_ if Mrs. Shahady didn't have an escort."

Bella could not be mad for long with anyone, least of all, Alice.

Alice's face lit up with glee.

"I am really sorry that I freaked out, Alice," Bella was sincerely contrite for her own part in the blow up. She hated losing her temper. "I just get overwhelmed when people I don't know and their mother's have dates...and I have steak knives from complete strangers to deal with, you can understand, can't you, Alice?" she pleaded, "After all, I may be a bride, but am _only_ human."

Bella was not sure if the little pixie did understand, but she pretended to. To Alice all presents were gifts of love to be accepted without question; perhaps that opinion come from the fact that Alice had the good fortune never to run out of cash. It was the thought that counted, no matter what the price tag.

Again, Alice was grateful Bella's sense of humor was returning and she was chagrined to have angered her, but she could not seem to get her apology out because Bella had too much to say.

"Alice," she said, pulling her closer. "You are doing a great job. Thank you for all your work. I don't tell you that enough do I? But I do mean it...even when I don't say it. It's going to be the best wedding _ever_."

Alice's lower lip popped out a bit and her eyes widened, as if she was going to say something, but she could not because a wave of trembling took charge of her body. If Alice had had tears, she would have been drowning in them.

"Come on, now! Enough of this foolishness!" Bella growled, imitating the little wedding general. "Do we have time to waste on tears?" Her pose was a comical distraction; she was instinctually trying to redirect the mood. "Fine! Well, I am just tired of all this...I think I want to go...to the _mall_!"

Rose was the first to say the phrase on everyone's lips. "Uh-uh! She did _not_ just say that!"

It was good to hear their laughter resounding again. Esme was relieved to have the tensions resolve, if only for the time being. At Wedding Central, one could only hope for moment-to-moment emotional control. However, she was the mother of this outfit and she would have peace in her house, even if she had to raise her voice. Lucky for the kids, that did not happen very often.

"Please, do not think we are fighting about who's driving!" she said, thankful to be relieved of the madness of gifts and note cards and the girls groaned for the loss of the argument which always preceded a shopping excursion. "I have decided," Esme's delivery was emphatic. "There is no negotiation. We are taking _my_ car," she proclaimed emphatically, smirking, "…it has the biggest trunk!"

When it came to shopping, Esme was wicked deep down inside, just like her girls. "Now, clean up this mess, so the spree may begin!"

Disgruntled with the laborious work of collecting the debris of unwrapping, Rosalie's mind began to wander back to the subject that only moments ago had been put to rest. Not out of spite or a sense of pride, she found herself revisiting it because there seemed to be an idea brewing in her brain and she could not seem to shake the compulsion to unearth it.

"You know Bella, I think we should have registered you for really _important_ things..." she began, with a slow purposefully honest tone. There was not a hint of sarcasm.

"I don't get what you mean, Rose..." Bella was anxious about stirring up trouble with Alice but also did not want to be rude to Rose by ignoring her conversation. They were finally on speaking terms and actually become close, so she did not want to risk pissing her off.

"Well, it's not like you need to set up a house to become Betty Crocker and serve chicken-a-la-king to the in-laws! Seems like a lot of hassle for not very much return on investment." Rose was intent, working something out in her mind, but Esme feared she was searching for a punch line and decided to jump into the fray before a conflict emerged.

"Rose, dear, could you please give me a hand over here..." Esme was determined to intervene before there was another explosion of wild emotion. "We need to separate all the trash into the recycling bins so Emmett can compact it when he returns."

Rose did not quite get the hint, vainly picking up stray bits that had lodged themselves under the coffee table. Nevertheless, her thoughts returned to the topic that had started the entire ruckus, and her interest continued to be sincere, not sarcastic.

"I just think if wedding gifts are ways for people to participate in building new families...then they should have a chance to do something more useful, that's all..." Her genuine emotion was startling to all the women, until we realized that perhaps Rose's situation as a bride-to-be might be coloring her thoughts. She was attacked by her groom just days before the wedding. Maybe she had already suffered through this process and harbored these feelings based on that experience. Yet, she did not seem particularly emotional about it.

"I mean, any _monkey_ can buy a blender off a list, don't you think?" she was deadpan in her delivery and it made snickers of agreement sprinkle through the room.

"Well, when you put it that way, Rose..." Alice offered as a truce for what had come before.

"I suppose it all depends on intention," Esme added, "...if people are not particularly close to the couple, having a hint of what they might need for their home would help allay the anxiety of giving a gift."

"The idea of registering for presents you 'want' seemed a little weird to me too, somehow, a little wrong. It is different to tell folks you were collecting a specific pattern of silver, or china or glassware, so that a complete set could be made, but all the rest of the long list of items, well...seemed like a greedy kid at Santa's knee. It's a copout for people not to have to think about what to do to commemorate a wedding."

Rose, sealing the bags of paper with knot, still pondered the question until she was stuck with inspiration. "Give a real gift...something useful to a bride...just starting out...innocent like you are, Bella...what do you really need when you don't know anything... you need _knowledge_. You need _advice_. Instead of a registry of household crap, a bride needs good advice to help her navigate...married life...and folks who care need to have a way to share that knowledge...like a library...Hey, call it "an advice bank."

The idea was curious to Bella. "Like a place where people store advice?"

Rose was thinking on her feet, going with the flow. "Well, I guess you could make a business case for it...a library of advice...hmmmm...a way for people to give the gift of advice...to help the young...explore married life with a little help from those who have already been there."

"Sex advice, Rose? Is that what you are trying to say...? Who needs crystal, when she can have sex advice?" Alice was beginning to lose her cool, feeling her traditional wedding attacked from all sides again. "That's charming…"

"Well, yes, of course, that is mandatory, you dirty-minded street urchin," Rose said just to get Alice riled up, raising her eyebrows at Bella so high she thought they got stuck in her forehead. "But not just about sex, Alice...I mean, like real _wisdom_."

Esme was now intrigued with this notion and began to ponder the possibilities. "...feminine wisdom is an under rated force of nature, Alice. I think that all brides, young bride especially could benefit from the wisdom of the women who have been through the marriage rite. The young women today don't have extended family, mothers and aunts and grandmothers..."

She abruptly broke off her speech realizing that Bella, here was one of the deprived generation of whom she spoke. Observant as she was, Bella did not want Esme to feel bad.

"It's ok Esme, I am not alone. I have all of you—you are my other mother, and my sisters." Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around her lovingly, brushing away the pangs of sadness for not including Renee in that list of sources of information.

Hugging Esme was still a new experience for both of us, one that I was not entirely sure that she was comfortable with, but she did not pull away. Perhaps the newness was wearing off and she felt less unsure of herself.

Alice finally accepted that Rose was serious, and she intuitively felt there was something to this wild idea and she began to listen intently.

"How would it work, this library of yours, Rose?" Bella inquired in all seriousness. "I think this is a great idea, by the way. I would love to have advice from people I loved and cared about. To hear the stories of their experiences, offered up. What a great gift that would be!"

"Say for example," Rose curled up close to Bella on the sofa, conspiratorially. "I remember the one thing that really made my groom go crazy on my wedding night..."

The minute Rose began to speak Alice was on her feet in protest.

"You see ...I knew it, you are only talking about sex..." Alice scolded.

Rose and Bella laughed at her response, both knowing their secret. "I said that just for your benefit, Alice." Rose snickered. "What did I tell you, Bella? A dirty-minded…"

Alice huffed off to retrieve a hunk of ribbon hidden under the couch, swatting our feet out of the way to grab it.

Rose's fascination began to evolve the idea into a plan to see her notion become known. She was speaking her thoughts aloud, working it out on the fly.

"But what if...I don't know...what if the bride could 'register' _topics_...her questions and people could somehow 'buy' her questions or topics that she was interested in…"

"Like a book or a card catalogue…"

"...I don't know exactly," Rose mused, "…you'd have to have a way to give it to the bride, something lasting." A frustration in detailing the scheme was invading her daydream. "…there has got to be a way...like someone wanted to give you a piece of wisdom instead of a piece of Lennox...just as valuable, twice as useful, but impossible to give...right? How do you wrap up a _memory_?"

Esme was very pleased with her daughter who so rarely found joy and who struggled with bitterness of her loss, that she could devise such a warm and life affirming idea. It was quite breathtaking.

"I think what you are talking about, Rose, is sharing pearls of wisdom. Like pearls on a chain, each little tid bit of knowledge is strung together...that makes your life..."

Rose, ever the perfectionist, seemed embarrassed by the imperfection in her daydreaming and she pulled back from it, disparaging it, wishing she had not blabbed her mouth without thinking it through. "You can't really...wrap up a memory, it's just silly. Forget it. Let's stick to the Lennox right?"

"Oh, Rose," Alice's face when blank, her eyes unfocused for a brief second as the vision coalesced in her mind, "Oh yes you can! You can wrap up a memory...sure you can!" Alice pointed her nimble finger at Rose and shook it defiantly as she jumped up and pranced around the room with a burst of energy that only came from a particularly exciting vision.

"Rose, you are a complete bitch, but then sometimes you are really brilliant!

___Pearls Wash the Street with Wisdom, __  
____As New IP Rocks the Bridal Industry__  
__UPI/Wall Street Journal_  
_The talk on the Street today is not the eternal question if the bull market turning bearish with the new year, but the news of the day is the dreamy future and resounding success of the 'little IPO that could." _

_"Pearls of Wisdom" started as an internet business as an alternative bridal registry, quickly took the Bridal industry by storm as the nation clamored to become a part of a true viral marketing phenomenon. Dream child of three women from the rain drenched town of Forks, Washington, best known as the city with the fewest rays of sunshine annually, this interactive membership/database system brings together the sages of the ages, veterans of marriages past, with the hip brides of the 21st century. They will serve a target market of young women who are eager to balance the elements of modern life with the joys of family, work, home which their mothers and grandmothers created by bringing their unique wisdom into homemaking in modern world. Demographics bear out the owner's basic premise that the modern bride, who is older, well educated, with independent income sources, is generally the mistress of her own household before marriage and has little need for tradition gifts giving traditions of toaster, crystal, and linens. With this dramatic shift, tradition bridal registry service for house ware items, like china and silver are less relevant to these brides who often, in the words of the founders, 'can buy their own blenders" _

_The services include personal registry of topics of interest to the bride, delivery of pearls of wisdom from guests to the site. In addition to personalized wedding party planning, private consulting, and online membership clubs._

_NASDAC offering slated for Jan 2 is anticipated to be the largest IPO of the year. _

_UPI/Release_  
_the Wall Street Journal_

_

* * *

_

If anybody takes my idea before I get to my broker, I will send the werewolves after you!

Next up: A strange one which will leave you wondering, "Is Rosalind on crack What the hell is this doing here?" Well, suffice it to say that there is method and foreshadowing in my madness... can you guess what that might be?

HINT: There are FIVE elements which will be come vital information in chappies to come. I'll help you out... SLEEPWALKING. Yes, I know that was the easy one, but did you think I would give away the big secrets so easily? I told you before, I rarely kiss and tell. However, should you feel compelled to leave me a little note you were here, I might offer up some meat on the subject.

Come find the Forum. I'm getting lonely out there...

?f=33&t=8085


	13. July 11: Stitches

A/N: Hey, don't be hateing on the pixie! Edward told us she is distracted by shiny objects, and is there anymore shiny goodness than that beautiful blue box and the white bow...?

Besides, OCD is a terrible thing but add some vampire hypersensativity and precognition...oy, such a mess! She only wants it to be perfect...and since Baby Bella doesn't really get it yet, well, Big Little Sister wants to make her dreams come true before she dreams them!

Unfortunately, even with the best of intentions, our Bella has a limit beyond which she can take no more and sadly, she may crossing over that line ...she is, as she said, 'only human.'

Luckily, she is surrounded by knights ready to save the day. And in this case, a Queen battles a dragon to bring her safely home.

* * *

July 11: Stitches

Our dreams are true.

Dante's _Inferno, Canto XXVI_

* * *

"...uggh....."

"ooooh...huh."

The sounds were music to waiting ears.

"She is definitely waking up this time and I think she can hear us."

"Alice?"

"Very good." There was relief in his voice. The mattress sank gently where he sat, leaned over Bella's quiet body and examined her wound. "Alice will you be so kind as to..."

"…on my way." She was gone, bouncing out the door, delighted to be on this particular mission of mercy.

"Remember to tell her what I said, Edward!"

A moment later Bella's eye lids fluttered and her right eye opened with some difficulty. She whimpered with the effort but did not yet understand why such a simple thing could be so hard. As she slowly became aware of the vaguely familiar surroundings, she realized something was wrong. She was not where she was supposed to be.

That smell... white square ceiling tiles and... that horrible beeping could only mean one thing...

"Oh, my head," she groaned as his beautiful smiling face came into focus and she automatically smiled in return though she didn't much feel like smiling.

"I am glad to have you back with us, my dear." Carlisle voice was soft and smooth, hiding his fear. It was becoming harder for him to be completely objective where this patient was concerned.

"Carlisle? What happened?" Although she knew there was the only explanation for the bits of strange information she was trying to process. "I'm in the hospital?"

"Yes, my observant little one," he said smirking, "we are in the General...but there is no one here but us," he whispered loudly wanting her to know that they were in private and safely away from hospital staff ears.

"Then why are we whispering," she replied with as little sound as a human can produce.

"You are very funny, my dear, that's why!" He didn't hide his delight at her quick response. _…higher cognitive functioning response, Edward… a very good sign that there may be minimal brain trauma..."_

"… my eye..." she raised her hand to her left eye, but was intercepted and restrained by familiar fingers.

"Oh, none of that now," another angel scolded lightly as his cool lips touched the offending hand which was twisted in a mass of tape and plastic tubing.

"Edward?" Startled, her voice was high pitched with the combination of confusion and medication.

"Yes, love," he appeared only inches from her face, kissing her cheek.

She was eager to follow the sound of his voice, but found she could not turn her head: a stiff neck brace prevented her movement. When she realized she was pinned down to the gurney, on her back, a moment of panic flashed before her eyes. Her heart raced in response and the beeping grew tense and insistent. She wiggled her fingers and toes. Tears welled up in her eyes in fear.

"Am I paralyzed?"

Both men touched her to gain her attention and lessen her fear in her helpless, bound state. Their hands were cold, familiar and welcome. They hated to see the look of terror on her face, as her mind raced through catastrophic possibilities.

"no, no, Bella, love...shhhh, shhh." He murmured, comforting her. "It's ok, _you're_ ok. It's just a precaution, a stupid hospital thing." The angel whispered gently, his breath washed the wound with soothing cool comfort. "Your neck is fine. You are fine. I promise…"

"I assure you, Bella, the brace is a standard procedure for head injury like this." Carlisle squeezed her hand gently and his velvety voice and brilliant smile convinced her. "We will take it off soon."

"My eye...?"

"Just quite swollen, I am afraid. It is only temporary. There is no permanent damage." Carlisle laid the stethoscope on her chest, listening to breath sounds and reset the heart monitor. "How are you feeling right now, Bella?"

The question called her attention to the throbbing pain of her left temple and the sharp pulling she felt along the skin of her brow and scalp. She squinted to get her good eye to focus and winced again at the effort. "I feel...like I got hit by a brick."

Carlisle chuckled. "Pardon me, Bella, but you do tickle me..." He said under his breath just loud enough for her to hear. It was indeed a rare thing to surprise the great Dr. Cullen, yet it seemed a particular talent that Isabella Swan solely possessed. "...and your analogy is particularly apropos...." Carlisle shook his head lightly as he checked her pupils with a penlight and entered notes into the laptop.

"...I believe a travertine marble soap dish is indeed a formidable brick."

_"Soap dish?"_ she wondered.

"Bella, you have had an accident," he sighed, musing perhaps on the multiple occasions he had been made to say those very words. Leaning back, he crossed his arms, and settled in on her bed to offer her the details of her medical condition. "You hit your head and cut it rather deeply. The x ray and initial CAT scan show no permanent damage to your brain. There is a hairline fracture along your temple, but it is nothing to worry about. I have stitched you back together...some of my finest work, I might add," he winked on purpose just to keep the mood light and she smirked at his conceit. "You will have some discomfort for a few days, but once the stitches are take out, there should be no long term affects. I doubt very much you will even have much of a scar."

"…thank you, Carlisle…I feel better knowing," she sighed. Ugly truth she could handle; unknowns… not so well.

"So, now that we have you back and you understand what is going on... we have to figure out how you landed here. And only you can help us fill in the blanks." His eyes squinted into focus, "...do you remember anything more?"

"We think you fell in the..." Edward whispered.

"_Damn it, Edward,!"_Carlisle scowled, "_we've already told her too much! Don't contaminate the memory any further!"_

"What is the last thing you remember, Bella?" Edward asked objectively.

"I was in the shower, right?" she asked, fishing for a memory, not by recall but by piecing together the facts they had already shared.

"Is that a question or a statement? Carlisle's tone was dry and investigative. Instantly, he knew what she was doing. "You don't remember being in the shower, Bella, do you?"

"No," she said, thinking hard about it, "but you said I hit my head on the soap dish..."

"I did say that didn't I?" he grinned, admonishing Edward with his eyes. "Only because you _tricked_ me into it, Bella!"

Carlisle's bedside manner was indeed dazzling and disarming and she thought it was no wonder he was so loved by patients, staff, families and his colleagues.

"But now it is important for you tell me what _you_ remember?" he said, seriousness quickly descending, "...what is the last thing you remember, anything at all?"

Bella was silent for a moment until a memory popped into her head. "I remember Emmett..." she chuckled, "boy, I bet he's gonna love that…"

"I am jealous," Edward growled, playfully, winding his fingers in hers with a kiss.

"I do remember," she murmured softly, "We were sitting on the patio, we were all there,.... except for you, Carlisle, ...you were working tonight," The elements came quickly as she clearly remembered it now, "Emmett was talking about salmon and I said I love salmon and he said where there's salmon there's bear...."

"Exactly right, my love....and ..." Edward encouraged.

"Everyone was going to go hunting." Bella stated unequivocally, the memory becoming more solid in her mind.

"You are doing well, Bella" Carlisle encouraged her, patting her hand. These points were already confirmed by the family, but it was a very good sign that she could recall them. Carlisle pushed her, wanting to get her to remember something as close to the event as possible.

"I remember now I wasn't feeling very well," she said, with excitement, "I had a headache. Esme insisted she stay home with me, right?"

"Yes, that's right, you said that you did, right before we left." Edward's enthusiasm was mounting as her returning memory signaled relief of the fears they harbored. Memory loss after a fall was a prime indicator of the severity of the trauma.

"_Edward, please! Do not make me send you out of here!"_ Carlisle was more than annoyed with his interference . It was important to determine when Bella lost consciousness and her memory was all they had to rely on. Edward was impeding that investigation by his commentary.

"_sorry, dad..." _Chagrin and fear made a strange combination and his expression looked confused more than anything.

"Hey," she demanded, "…it's impolite to do that right in front of me, you know?" she grumbled. On too many occasions Bella had intercepted telepathic exchanges in her presence, even if she could not decipher the context, she was clearly growing her senstitivity. Carlisle often believed one day her voice would just break through into this head. It was just a matter of time.

"What can you tell me about your headache, Bella?" Carlisle proceeded through a lengthy list of diagnostic questions regarding the headache: Where did it hurt? For how long? How bad? Have you had headaches like this before? How often? Any additional symptoms? History of bad headaches?

"Renee has migraines, if that is what you are asking, but I have only had one or two bad ones like this." Bella spoke quietly as the pounding in her head seemed to increase as she tried to remember.

"Is that what you think...do you think it was like a migraine?" Carlisle's fascination by her intuition had grown into a deep respect.

"Maybe," Bella said. "It all happened kinda fast. It was not so bad at first, but after everyone left, I felt pretty bad. I asked Esme for some Tylenol."

"This is all very good information, Bella. Tell me what happened next?" Carlisle invited her to continue.

"The pain got worse, I think. I couldn't watch the TV anymore, couldn't focus right and the lights looked funny.. "

"Visual distortions often are a sign of migraine, Bella, " he pondered the idea as he ordered medication on the computer link to the nurses' station. "Perhaps, it was a migraine you were experiencing,

"I think I went up stairs to lie down,…" she murmured, tentatively, indicating she was not as clear on these points, "... I must have decided to take a shower instead. But I don't recall going into the bath or anything..."

Knowing his patient was likely guessing, but not wanting to shut down her he pursued lightly, "Anything else?"

"I had a dream," Bella said, barely hiding her embarrassment for revealing her highly human weakness to Carlisle. She brushed off her embarrassment, "...it was a silly dream, really..." As much as she wanted to drop the subject she found she could not stop the words from falling from her lips. "It was strange, …a dream about a box, a wedding present, I guess. Everyone was so excited for me to open it up, they were arguing. It was weird, but not bad or anything.

Edward growled with a vision of Bella's being tortured by this wedding planning even in her dreams. "I assure you that is the last wedding marathon you will be forced to endure." He growled his opinion but cried in his head. "_Why does it always happen when I am away, Carlisle?"_

"Oh Edward, don't be so dramatic! I slipped and fell in the shower, that's all. It was an accident. Period." Bella scoffed at her over protective lover's reaction, trying to comfort him, brushing fingers through his lush hair, but his hidden guilt prevented him from enjoying it much. "It had nothing to do with the wedding...or _Alice_...I will not have you punish her."

"Alice forgets you need rest. She works you too hard and she makes you upset. You need to take care of yourself, love."

Bella didn't need to read his mind to know what he was thinking. She was wise to his pattern. "And don't you dare start with that guilty business," she warned him, reading in his face the guilt he felt, "I was obviously due for stitches, it's just been too long...isn't that right, Carlisle?"

Bella's many experiences proved long ago it hurts less to smile with a purpose. "What could you have done if you had been there? Drive me to the hospital, maybe? Although it took a lot of energy, she teased him with everything she had...just to keep him from falling into his self-pity mode. "And then there would be blood all over your beautiful car...such a mess that would have been!"

Carlisle smiled, containing his laughter from her, but broadcasting it to his son, _"Well, it would appear your young bride can read you like a book, Edward!"_

Edward's eyes darted between them as if he were in the crosshairs of conspiracy between his bride and his father.

"I am curious about one thing, Bella." Carlisle said, pressing his thumb against his lips. "When did you have this dream...?" The loose end bothered him. "Did you go to sleep and then go to the shower? Or did you dream it while in the shower?"

Bella thought for a long moment and then said honestly, "I don't remember."

"Fascinating," he muttered, noting to himself to continue his research in this one area of human experience that intrigued him. Instantly, Carlisle's diagnostic skill made an interesting connection. "Bella, have you ever been found sleepwalking?"

"I haven't done that since I was little," she conceded quickly. A sudden blush colored her cheek, "but maybe I am not the one to ask about my sleep walking?"

She may have been embarrassed enough to blush admitting that her fiancée was the best source of information on her sleep habits, but she was not so embarrassed as to not share the information with her soon-to-be father-in-law. This fact delighted both men.

"No, I have never found you sleep walking, Bella." Edward bend close to her ear and smiled enjoying the thrill it gave to see how easily she talked about their intimacy. Just like a husband, he knew her best and he liked that very much. Carlisle was delighted for his son's delight.

"...but she talks in her sleep quite coherently, all the time."

"Bella, it is possible you went to the shower in a sleep state..." Carlisle concluded. "Obviously you did both things...if you remember dreaming you must have been sleeping and since Esme found you in the shower...?"

Bella gasped as a terrible realization struck her heart. "Esme found me ..._bleeding_..." Her words barely registered, but the meaning was clear.

"Yes, she did and it was good that she did, Bella. You'd lost quite a bit of blood." Carlisle said gently, brushing the hair from her face. "Facial lacerations always do."

"I feel terrible.. Oh, poor Esme!" Bella was distraught with the terror that Esme must have suffered to find her bleeding and unconscious in the shower. Although being in close quarters had helped all the Cullen's develop a coping strategy for their blood lust, this was the first time in more than a year that anyone had had to directly confront her tantalizing blood. "I can't imagine how hard it must have ...been for her."

Carlisle was quick to reassure her. "Esme is fine, Bella and she will be so relieved to know that you are too." He held her hand lovingly and calmed her with quiet words. "I suspect that Alice has alerted everyone and they are likely on their way here."

Bella was happy to hear the news. She hated worrying the family, and she knew they would be eager to see her.

"It was very hard for her to see you like that, Bella," Carlisle whispered, "but I also know that you are her daughter and she was glad to have been there when you needed her most."

Bella listened intently, noticing Edward's disgruntled look. He didn't want her to know what happened.

"Tell me, Carlisle,…" She plaintively gazed at him, "…I want to know the rest."

"That is your right, Isabella," he said, sternly admonishing Edward without looking at him. Someday, his son would learn that this obsession with protection was a good foundation for their relationship.

"...since Esme could not control...the bleeding ..." The image jarred him with personal regret that he was not there to help in the crisis. "I sent an ambulance to the house. It was the fastest and safest way to get you here."

"Oh, no..." she shuttered with the thought of the spectacle. "Oh god what a mess…"

"It was the right thing to do, Bella." Edward scowled.

"So, ..._everybody _knows..." Bella whined seeing the fuss that she must have caused.

"I am afraid so." Carlisle said flatly. "I called Charlie. He had just left to call Renee when you woke up. Alice has gone to get him to tell him you are awake.."

"Oh, wonderful," she moaned, not of discomfort but from embarrassment. "…a _parade_…"

An emergency ambulance arrival at Forks General Hospital of the unconscious daughter of the Police Chief was not at all as private as sneaking into the backdoor of the ER in the Director of Emergency Medicine's Mercedes sedan.

"Make no mistake, Bella," he spied her seriously with the look of a professional. "… if I had been home, I would have brought you in myself in the very same manner…with an ambulance. All head injuries are serious and must be treated seriously."

"So that explains the backboard, the neck brace and IV and all that..." she indicated the monitors beeping their noise into the silent room. Edward glared at his father, but Bella hardly registered their exchange. Squinting in the light, she felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. Calling attention to discomfort always seems to heighten the feeling.

"Well, yes, it is standard hospital procedure," Carlisle said, turning his face away from her sight to record his notes. "but again, I would have done the very same, I am afraid."

"_that is more than enough, Carlisle,"_ Edward hissed, angered by something unseen.

"_Yes, Edward,"_ he nodded, _"…it is more than enough for now…"_

Bella sighed, half in agreement and half in submission. Her breath hitched and she winced. The pounding on her temple was returning with a vengeance.

"Are you alright, love?" he whispered, longing to kiss away the single tear that escaped down her cheek. "Does it hurt very much, Bella?"

"No," she said, shakily, "I guess I'm just scared, that's all." Her smile was not strong enough to meet her eyes but she hid behind it hoping it was enough.

"Now that you are awake we are going to send you to CAT scan. You have a moderate to serious concussion, just want to have a second look for swelling, changes, etc. Afterwards, if all is well, we can remove the neck brace."

As the pieces of the story had come together into a coherent whole, it was Bella's turn to ask questions.

"How many stitches...I mean, I am sure Charlie keeps count…" she said, faltering after she began. It seemed a natural but morbid curiosity, but in a house where baseball statistics of infinitely more intimate measures were dinner plate conversation, these trivial facts were important.

"_damn that Nancy Drew,"_ Edward sneered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It was rather deep, Bella," he said, "Deeper than I would have liked it to be, I am afraid."

"_don't tell her now…it is enough for now…her head's hurting…let her rest."_

Carlisle shook his head. No amount of his son's discomfort for the facts of this matter could keep him from telling the truth. The fact he felt nervous to reveal the number made it question all that more serious.

His hesitation and Edward's silence revealed she was asking him an uncomfortable question and Bella was altered to their exchange, wondering what else they were concealing.

"What is it?" Her voice was rising with alarm. "What are you not telling me? How deep, Carlisle?"

"There is nothing to worry about, Bella. I am telling you the truth, but I agree with Edward, I just don't think you need to be upset about the details just now."

"I think I can decide that for myself, Carlisle." She said, biting her lip for courage.

"Of course you can, my dear," he smiled, dispelling the anxiety. "There are 24 stitches near the hair line, many others inside. Plastics team said it will hardly be noticeable."

"Wow...that's a lot! A record maybe?" She said, struggling to show wonder with only one eyelid to open.

"Yes, you did a good job." Carlisle chuckled as he tossed the remains of the soap dish to Edward, "The EMTs brought this in with you...a souvenir."

"He said, he couldn't believe a woman could have such a hard head to demolish marble..." Edward grumbled not wanting to recall the words.

"…but then again he doesn't know our Bella, doe he Edward?" Carlisle's conspiratorial nod made Bella giggle.

"…he certainly knows more than I would like him too..." He growled in jealousy thinking of those two firemen in his bathroom with his naked bride.

"Down boy," Bella said, squeezing his fingers tightly. "You're not jealous of my human rescuers, are you, Edward?' She giggled a little, enjoying teasing him, until a little voice in the back of her head said something she'd never have occurred t her before, "Carlisle can we get their names, I'd like to send them a thank you note?"

_Thank you notes? Wedding...? OH NO!_

Bella gasped again with realization of the impact of this event.

"_Alice_!" she whispered, "She is going to kill me."

"I sincerely doubt that Bella." Edward grimaced, seeing his sisters thoughts even know, as she skipped down the hall on the way to the room. "She's very happy you are okay."

"No, I mean about the wedding...my _face_." Visions of Alice's disappointment abounded.

"Don't fret, Bella. The swelling and bruises will recede quickly...you will be perfect for the wedding.."

"Of course, bruises, too!" she said, embarrassed, " I hadn't thought of that. I must look like a boxer...or I will, right? Is there a mirror around here?"

Edward shot at look of anger at his father and he chuckled, _"Yes, Edward, enough is enough."_

"Alice told me to tell you she said your curls will cover up the scar if that is what you are worried about." Edward said flatly, annoyed that his little sister could have such an influence over his bride and his father could be so loose-lipped with information.

"Oh good..."

After a second, Bella laughed out loud, and then stifled her giggles as she thought better of her inside joke. They were intrigued.

"What's so funny?" Edward inquired with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh, just the irony of it all, I guess." She said as another fit of giggles washed over her, making her wince in pain. "It's a good thing nobody will see them...because I wouldn't want anyone to say I look like the Bride of Frankenstein."

Carlisle's laugh burst from him, filling the room, but Edward growled at them both, "I don't think that is funny at all."

"Oh Edward, come on...it was _funny_." She purred a bit until a yawn took her by surprise.

"Maybe it is time for you to get some rest, why don't you close your eyes for a little bit, hmmm?" Carlisle said changing the subject purposefully to redirect Edward's emotions.

"I ordered you some pain medicine, Bella. It won't make you very sleepy, but it should help you relax. You need to rest." The syringe injected before he finished informing her.

"What time is it?" Bella asked half heartedly.

"That doesn't matter now, Bella, you have to rest."

Edward tight lipped smile was so obvious she knew there was something he was concealing.

"Is that the sun coming up?" Bella struggled to lift her head to see through the blinds, but he pushed her back down with a gentle hand. He refused to answer.

"Edward?" she questioned, a sense of unease building in her stomach. Her eyes darted to Carlisle for help. He could never deny her the truth. "Carlisle…?"

"Actually, it is the sunset, Bella." Carlisle was adept at delivering unwanted news. "The time is 8:10 pm, Saturday evening."

"I've been out for a whole _day_!" Bella screeched louder than she had intended and she winced for the effort. Horrified by the news that she had been unconscious for almost 24 hours. "No wonder you are both so _weird_..." her voice trailed off.

"But the good news is you are awake now and everything seems well in hand." Carlisle smiled warmly as his thumb raised her eyebrows one at a time so he could inspect her pupil dilation one last time before leaving her. "Edward is right, Bella. You need to rest. Later, you have another CAT scan, and then I want you to try to sleep for a while in your lovely suite here. Then afterward, when you wake up, if you are feeling up to it, perhaps I will let you go home, all right?"

"But why can't we go home now? You said I was alright...?" She whined as the pain medicine started to effect her.

"Yes, I did, but this truly was a serious injury, Bella, and although you seem fine, I want to have a few more answers to explain why you were unconscious for so long." Carlisle admonished her, and she pouted.

"Let's wait till morning and see what is what, shall we?" His dazzling smile was having a effect. "Bella, I promise I won't keep you here a minute longer than I feel is necessary. Edward may stay with you the whole time, all right?"

"Oh, okay," she sighed, her heavy lids fluttering slightly as she slipped off to a light sleep.

Edward nodded in agreement and kissed her forehead, brushing back the stray curls from her wound, his forehead creased with worry.

"_Don't worry son, she is fine. Call me when you are in Radiology._


	14. July 16: Relapse and Revelations

**AN/ Ascension of the Morning Star is an original work of fiction based on the Twilight Saga. All characters and plot, setting and existing characterizations are the property of the respective owners.**

**A/N This may not be what you have expected for this chappie, but I hope that you will take it in as more than fluff as it will factor into the future...oooooo..tease!**

* * *

July 16: Relapse and Revelations

"Yes, I rather hoped you would say that, darling. We are already in the car," Esme said, with a sigh of relief, thankful he had agreed her mad dash from the house was not inappropriate. "Maybe 15 minutes…"

When Bella's cries rang out through the empty house, Esme rushed to her side, but a mother's soothing calm offered no relief from the dream that startled Bella into consciousness. Although she said she had no memory of the dream she was quite upset. Within minutes, a blinding headache slammed and it seemed to worsen with time. Given the horror Bella had endured only days before, Esme was terrified something was terribly wrong. With the cautions of the neurologist fresh in her perfect memory, quick action was the only course. Without hesitating, Esme scooped her up, bundled in the car, and tore down the road to Forks General Hospital. At blinding speed, she was thankful for the Jaguar's 12 cylinder power under the hood, which could outrun any police car for miles around.

"Yes, aspirin and caffeine….and cold compresses… yes, it seems to be both sides…well, I do think so, honey." Esme examined her charge carefully in the passenger seat, she remarked to herself how very small and fragile her little girl is. The conversation was not masked or hidden by being too soft to hear. Bella squirmed in the seat uncomfortable and upset to be causing so much trouble.

"Esme, I am fine, really," Bella whispered, the sound of her own voice echoed and the pain was excruciating. "…it's just a bad headache," she murmured, pawing her sunglasses and ducking lower in the hoodie. "We don't have to bother Carlisle. It'll go away soon."

"Bella, you do not have a choice in this, do you understand?" Esme barked, her words fueled by fresh anxiety and recent events. "I didn't listen to my heart last week. This time, we are doing it _my_ way." The flash of fear rushed across Esme's face as the devastating details of the accident, Bella's insistence to delay seeking treatment, and the black guilt she felt for that choice. Among a mother's worst nightmares is to make decisions that ultimately hurt her child. Esme felt in not preventing the accident by seeking medical treatment for Bella's headache last week, she had violated this sacred trust.

"Please, Bella, do this for me?" she trembled, gripping the steering wheel with one hand and caressing Bella's wrinkled forehead with the other. "I need you to see Carlisle. I cannot bear it…"

Suddenly, the situation became clear.

"I didn't mean to make you upset, Esme. Of course I will go see him." Realizing how horrible it must be for Esme to worry about it happening again, tears begged to fall at the thought of hurting the woman who cared for her as her own, and Bella relented. "I am sorry I am a big baby. You always know what to do."

"Oh, I'm not upset with you, sweetie," Esme cringed with a new layer of guilt, "I know Carlisle will make you feel better since I cannot…I know he will know what is best." Her words were a plea and a prayer. Somehow, order must be made out of this chaos.

"Oh Esme," she sighed, "you always make me feel better, always," Bella took off her glasses and squinted in the effort to show sincerity. "I hope you know that I love you, more than I ever say."

"I love you too, sweetie," Esme murmured, emotion catching up on her. "That's why I am upset, baby."

"Everything will be all right, you'll see," Bella said, mustering up a squinty smile. "We'll be laughing in an hour and Emmett will tease me for a week!"

"Of course, he will tease me, too," she said, pressing the accelerator firmly, "…silly mommie's freak out, right?"

What Esme could not admit is she feared Bella's latest human experience could mean something much more than a bad headache. It could be a condition to threaten her life. The circumstances of her accident never made sense to Esme because it was so unexpected. Only moments before, asleep in Edward's bed, Bella seemed to be recovering from her headache, and then without warning, the crash of her terrible her fall rang through the house like a bolder avalanche smashing a river rock bed. Shaking the images of blood, helplessness, and temptation from her mind, Esme struggled to concentrate on the road. Trying to find the courage, she patted Bella's arm. "Close your eyes, baby," she smiled weakly, but with motherly affection, "we're almost there."

Esme made the ambulance lane at the General in seven minutes. Before she turned from the road into the hospital entrance, Carlisle stood outside, offering a warm welcome for loving wife. "You have made record time, my love."He whispered with vampire speed. "Did you put your foot through the floor?"he snickered, hoping to allay her anxiety. From the looks of her tension, that was a futile expectation, but that did not keep him teasing her. "I am entirely surprised you don't have a police escort. Or did you leave them in the dust?"

"Oh you be quiet," she grumbled, without a trace of humor. "You are just lucky the Sikorsky was not inthe back yard or I would have been here in three minutes!"Wielding a stiff finger at him, she dashed from the wheel to the passenger door at a speed that was just shy of inhuman. "That would have been something to explain, mister…"

"Yes, Formula One racing skills are one thing, but my sweet wife piloting a helicopter would have been a spectacle!"He chuckled as the image play out in his head and_ s_he smiled for the first time since the episode began, he took her into his embrace, and she whimpered both in grief and relief.

"Oh, Carlisle," she shuddered in his arms, "I am so afraid…" Smoothing her face with the palm of his hand, Esme relaxed as his touch eased her spirit just as it always has from the first day she woke in his arms.

"Don't worry, Essie, you both are safe now," he murmured, brushing his lips against her cheek. "Let's have a look at our patient, shall we?" he said, opening the door to find his favorite human hiding under her hoodie. "Why good afternoon, my Bella," he said, observing her being with every essence of his extraordinary senses. "Esme tells me you are not well," he said, scrutinizing her carefully. "How are you feeling?"

More than any feat of intuition, Carlisle's unique abilities offered him a diagnostic skill that exceeded a room of high tech instruments. Every cell seemed to focus on the task, relaying information to his brain at the speed of light. Before the question, he already knew the answer. Bella was in terrible pain.

"I'm sorry for all the fuss, Carlisle," she said, whispering, "Esme was so upset, I had to let her bring me in," she tentatively looked over the top of the sunglasses as if emerging from a cave into the glaring sun of the desert. "I have a bad headache. That's all. It'll go away."

Kneeling at the open passenger door of Esme's Jaguar, the director of emergency medicine, pen light in hand, scowled at his patient. "We've talked about this, Bella. Concussions like this are serious business, so Esme did right to bring you in," he scowled, cursing himself, wishing he had checked in on her this morning before heading out. "How else dp I get to do my magic?"

"I'm sorry, Carlisle," she said, shrugging, "I wouldn't want to keep you from your _magic_."

"Oh, Bella, _you_ are the magic, my dear," he chuckled, thinking how this only this wonderfully strange woman could be so interested in entertaining him even though she was obviously suffering in pain.

"Is it like last time, do you think, hmmm?" he said, flicking the light to see her pupil response. She winced at the intrusion. "I'm sorry, baby," he murmured, tenderly cupping her cheek. "Does the light bother you that much?" Moving his finger from one side of her peripheral vision to the other, "…can you follow my finger…?"

"I don't really remember last time," she said, dutifully matching the movements without fault. Even though it was painful, it was hardly the worst pain she had experienced. Exhaling deeply helped. "…but I won't lie…it hurts…"

"Yes, of course, it does. I am sorry. We will get you something very soon," his warm bedside manner softened the tension she felt; just as it did for every patient lucky enough to meet him under the harrowing emergency that sent him or her to the hospital. "This morning did you see strange lights? Were things blurry? Were you dizzy or light headed? Are you having trouble concentrating? Did it just hit you like thunder—all at once or did it come on slowly? Are you feeling nauseous, Bella?"

The checklist alarmed her because each symptom he called were her complaints. A careful shrug was the only answer she could give as a wave of uncertainty washed over her, settling in the pit of her stomach, and rolling with some force.

"That's bad, right?" she said, biting her lip, suddenly sharing Esme's anxiety, suddenly remembering all the symptoms Dr. Gallagher said were warning signs of complications from the concussion, including bleeding in the brain. "…it's really bad, isn't it?"

"Not to worry, little one," he said, using his pet name for his only human child whom he loved with all his being. "Jim said that post concussion syndrome is very common, right? Headaches are almost to be expected." The crease in his forehead was not as convincing. "…but we will just take a look at the pretty brain of yours to be sure there is nothing to worry about, okay?" he said, tweaking her chin affectionately.

"Janet," Carlisle said, calling over his shoulder to the one nurse he had come to rely on to maintain her professionalism when dealing with his extraordinary family. Not one to gossip, Janet Reynolds was the one member of the nursing staff who didn't seem overwhelmed by the natural power the Cullen's have over most humans. Carlisle often wondered what about her personality could enable such discipline against nature, but it was a baffling mystery.

"Would you be so kind as to call Neurology and see if Jim Gallagher is on call. Ask him to meet us in Radiology. I would like to speak with him in any case." The look they exchanged hinted they spoke in code to keep from alarming their patient. The physician who had tended to Bella during the accident was important to the case and urgency for his consultation was apparent. "In the mean time, Miss Swan will require CAT and MRI to immediately follow," he said, tracing his fingers across her hand, comforting her overheated skin with his cool touch. "If you will clear our path to that equipment, I would greatly appreciate it." Carlisle was not the sort of doctor who pulled rank or pushed his way through the hospital services. It was a rare request to preempt scheduled testing for a case such as this…but speed was of the essence. Carlisle was concerned and would stop at nothing definitively determine his patient's condition—this patient most of all. In this case, should there be something amiss, it could be life threatening.

"Also a veni puncture is in order, Jane. Please order the tray, I will take it myself."

"Certainly, Dr. Cullen, straight away…" Nurse Reynolds said, quickly moving on speed dial to put the orders into action. The page overhead was almost immediate. "Dr. Gallagher. Ex. 204. Stat." Skating the stylus over the palm book, she verified the schedule for the equipment. In less than a minute, the orders were place, she nodded to him, and he nodded in gracious return.

"Carlisle, I know what a vein puncture is," Bella whined, under enthused about any needles. "Why do you have to do that?"

"It is standard procedure, Bella." He said, giving her wrist a squeeze, detecting the pounding pulse radiating through her body. "Don't worry," he twinkled with mischief, "I won't spill a drop!"

"But Carlisle…"

"No butts, Bella," Esme stood with her arms crossed and a stern expression.

"Don't worry, Bella," he said, "I promise it will be quick and I will not hurt you."

The possibility that any one of a number of other causes for severe headache could be at the bottom of this episode was unnerving to him. The length of time and scrutiny she had undergone only days before should have uncovered any complication, yet he wondered, _"…could I have missed something?"_

Bella could see the change in him. "You look worried now, like Esme..."

"Esme and I love you very much, Bella. Seeing you in pain is painful for us. We will all feel better when we prove this is nothing more than a passing event." Releasing the seatbelt and effortlessly collecting her in his arms from the front seat, he headed for the door to the emergency department. "Shall we, my princess?"

Bella looked at him, fear rushing to her face. "You think something is wrong, don't you, Carlisle." A hot tear rolled down her face, he brushed it away as quickly as it appeared.

"We must investigate any symptoms that appear after such a serious concussion, Bella," he said, lifting her chin to see the honesty in his face. "…but I don't know if something is wrong, that's why we need to make sure."

"It could it be something very serious, Carlisle couldn't it?" she whispered, matching his pace stride for stride and she struggled to contain her emotion behind her carefree mask. "…an aneurysm or blood clots…?"

"Yes, Esme, I am afraid it could be serious," Carlisle glanced in her direction, meeting her eyes, but his words were undetectable by humans. "But we will know soon enough." He smiled to reassure her but she pursed her lips, sensing he was placating her fears, and he realized that after being married so long she could read any ruse he could offer up.

"Try not to worry, my love. You were right to bring her in, but I am hopeful it is nothing…"

"I must call Edward," she shuddered visibly, as the memory of finding Bella only a few days ago rushed upon her. "No doubt Alice saw my decision. He will be insane with worry."

"Yes, I am afraid you must call him and I think you should call Charlie as well. I would hate for him to find out from anyone else."

"What are you two talking about? You know I hate that." Frustrated to be left out of the voiceless conversation surrounding her, Bella huffed, but it did not take second sight to figure out what was going on in silence. "I know you have to call Edward, but please don't Charlie yet. I know it will make him so upset and he'll come rushing over here with his sirens blaring…make a scene…can't we wait a little bit to call him?"

Shaking his head, Carlisle muttered, "How will I keep any secrets, Isabella if you insist on reading my mind?"

"I guess you won't," she sneered, wondering for a moment how many secrets where hiding behind those unfathomable eyes. "You don't have to carry me, you know, Carlisle. I can walk." Tucking her head closer to his neck and shying away from the inquisitive faces staring, Bella was startled by the sight of the gawkers watching one lucky young woman being spirited away in the arms of a gorgeous doctor. "We are beginning to draw a crowd, you know. The paparazzi will be here any minute."

"How can I pass up the opportunity to embrace you, my Isabella?" he whispered softly, holding her as tightly as her little body would allow, measuring the pressure of her throbbing head. "Don't you like me holding you?"

"Of course I do," she said, smacking him gently across the breast, "what woman in her right mind wouldn't want to be held by the beautiful Carlisle Cullen?"

"She has you wrapped around her little finger, Carlisle…" Esme rolled her eyes with a snicker, knowing her husband's reaction to such a complement before he could register a smirk on his face. His chest filled with pride, his quiet vanity fed hungrily on her words.

"Why Isabella Cullen, are you flirting with me?" he whispered, his eyes sparkling with the sheer delight of possibility.

"No," she said smugly, "but I am certainly distracting you…you called me _Cullen_..." she giggled, pulling his collar close in her fist to whisper in his ear. "I love it when you get flustered."

"You are a vixen, Miss Swan, you know that, don't you?" he murmured, nuzzling his nose into her hair. "I don't know how my son will survive!"

Turning the corner into the Radiology department, Janet was waiting with a phlebotomist tray.

"Dr. Cullen," she said obviously enjoying the play of his name on her tongue. "Dr. Tucker is waiting in exam room 3. The CAT is waiting for you and Dr. Gallagher will join you shortly. Dr. Rafferty will meet you for the MRI."

"Excellent work, Janet; you are a blessing. Thank you for thinking to call Moira…it is possible that the sutures could be causing your discomfort, Bella," he said, "healing too quickly, pulling to tight. Dr. Rafferty was on the plastics team. You will like her."

The calm of the cozy front seat of Esme's car seem to evaporate with every step closer into the hospital world. The sights, the sounds, the smells, and most especially, the glaring lights began to overwhelm her.

"Carlisle," she moaned, her voice filtering through the din of the hallways in the ER.

"We are almost there, my girl…almost there." He pressed his lips to her forehead as his pace increased. Luckily, no one made notice of the lithe man carrying the young woman such a long distance, moving so very quickly, without losing a breath in the process. "I appreciate your help, as always, Jane." He nodded his deference to her, grateful for her help and her discretion.

"It's my pleasure, Dr. Cullen." The blush on her cheek was automatic and obvious. "I hope you are feeling better, Bella," she murmured. Again, Esme snickered, knowing the effect such a natural human reaction to his extraordinary attention had on her lover. The smorgasbord of praise from two women he cared deeply for would fill her lover's head for days to come.

"I'll go move my car," Esme said with a snicker, "…can I leave you two alone to fight off the _harem_?" With a cool hand, Esme traced the blushing cheek and a giggle escaped from the human in her husband's arms. "What's so funny, Bella?" she asked, inquisitively, glad to see her laugh.

"The Cullen men could rule the world, couldn't they, Esme?" she giggled softly, pulling in tighter to Carlisle's embrace.

"Darling, you have no idea!" Esme whispered, hiding nothing from the only pair of ears that counted, "you just remember, one thing, sweetie," she kissed her on the forehead, "they can look all they like, but they belong to us!"

"I promise you, Edward, all is in hand. We are on the way home. Testing was merely precautionary, but a justified follow up given the concussion…yes, I was concerned for that possibility, but that absolutely is not the case, both scans were unchanged from the original. There is no bleeding threat."

Glancing in the rearview mirror to gauge her reaction, Carlisle wondered if it would upset her to know that he had not been entirely forthcoming with Bella regarding the seriousness of their concern for her condition. Headaches after a concussion are common, but the severity was a strong indicator of a very serious complication. Esme's assessment was correct. Either possibility would have necessitated emergency surgery to save her life.

Bella sighed from the back seat, playing with the soft leather buttons of the upholstery. She knew, without a doubt, Edward was upset and berating himself for taking Alice to Seattle for some secret big mission with the florist. Dealing with him was inevitable, but she was not entirely looking forward to the captivity that would result after his return.

"…she may be asleep when you get home, Edward," he said, sternly, "… it has been a taxing afternoon."

"I'll say," Bella muttered, rolling her eyes for emphasis, annoyed that such a simple thing as a bad headache was blown out of proportion by overly active imaginations, but also relieved to know that Carlisle was no longer worried. The idea that he was upset about her headache was frightening, but she put it out of her mind, discounting the event in the only way that she could without falling apart. He made sure she was safe, that is all that mattered.

"Yes of course, you may… here she is," he said, passing her the phone over the console.

"Hello, Edward," she said, closing her eyes for a quick prayer. There was little chance it would do any good; however, she could not help but try to ask for some divine intervention from the forces of the universe to help her control this conversation. To no avail, his plaintive cries at the sound of her voice bled through the phone transparently. He could not help but show the agony he felt at his absence and her pain.

"Look, please don't be upset, please, Edward, okay…I swear I am fine. I probably just slept wrong on my pillow or something. It doesn't really hurt that much anymore." The cold and dispassionate tone of his voice was more disturbing than any histrionic expression and it confirmed to her the depth of his distress.

"Yes, of course," she grumbled, squinting her eyes in frustration. "That's just what the CAT scan said—please tell Edward it is his fault because he wasn't home when you woke up screaming.

Carlisle looked away from the mirror to hide his amazement that a feisty human could best his son so easily.

"Please, do not start that nonsense, Edward; I'm not in the mood." His retort was speedy, but not as fast as here. "Yeah, well, you'd be grumpy too if you got a biggest needle in the world in your…! she hissed. "The damn thing hurt more than my head!"

A mischievous smile lit up her face.

"No, he didn't get a very good look, you pervy boy," she squealed, "…besides it was more like my hip…much less interesting than my butt, I am sure." Although she knew it was hopeless to hide in the confines of the car, she covered the receiver with her hand, whispering, "…maybe later you can kiss it and make it all better, how's about that?"

Carlisle shifted in his seat but it was obvious he was laughing without any chance of hiding it. "How you tickle me," he muttered, thinking once again what a lucky man his son was to be loved by this amazing young woman. She smirked back at him in the mirror and flashed her tongue in a snake-like fury.

"…but there's nothing you need to do, Edward," she sighed, wishing she could ease his worry. "I promised Carlisle I could go lie down for the rest of the day, okay? But… if you wouldn't mind bringing me some pizza for dinner…that would be great…"

The growl in her belly popped up on cue and she blushed to think Carlisle could hear it.

"…mushroom… of course, _Vinnie's_…" she huffed; shocked he would suggest anything shy of the best pizza in town. "…I know it is a little out of the way, but it is my _favorite_." The coyness of her voice was penetrating his every weakness. In fact, Carlisle had to resist the urge to turn the car around and procure it for her himself.

"Oh, that would be great, honey," she said, smiling at her victory, "…can you stop by the market, too?" His answer made her belly laugh, "…yes, Mr. Smarty Pants. Cherry Garcia. Do you think you could manage some red hots, too? You know those little cinnamon things?" She held her forehead with a firm hand and the gesture did not go unnoticed

"…how hard can it be to find them, Edward?" she muttered.

"Great! Oh! And don't forget to get me a surprise prize…." Scowling she grumbled, "…for going to the hospital, of course! Charlie always gets me a surprise prize," she whined pitifully, looking up to see if Carlisle was watching, but his eyes darted from the mirror before she could catch him in the act of spying from the front seat.

"Well, if you don't _want_ to…" she teased, knowing that Edward would never allow anyone to fulfill such a sacred ritual, especially after she had asked him to do it.

"No, of course it's _your_ job…I won't tell him, Edward. I promise," she bit her lip; sorry she had gone a little too far. "…but it has to be a surprise, it has to be a _toy_, and stuffed animals absolutely do _not_ count. Alice will help you, I am sure."

Carlisle marveled at her, taking her in again in the rear view mirror. She caught him watching her and she shrugged. He knew what she was doing.

"…I love you too, Edward. See you in an hour. Be safe." The silver cell closed with a steady click and she sighed as she tossed the little machine in the front seat.

"That was a spectacular performance, Bella," Carlisle said, watching her with a keen eye in the mirror. She was not fooling him.

"Thanks," she sighed with a smile that was considerably lacking substance. "Rose says my skills are improving."

Looking out the window at the scenery whizzing by, a pang of guilt pressed on her conscious.

"It doesn't make sense to get him all riled up when he can't do anything…he'll be bad enough when he gets home," she said, a little yawn barely concealed behind her hand. "A little scavenger hunt in the _Pigglie_ Wiggly will slow him down…I _hope_."

Hunkering down into the soft seat, she pulled the blanket throw around her more for comfort than for warmth.

"Why don't you close your eyes, Bella? Let the medicine do the work." His eyes were sad for her pain, wishing he could take it away from her. "I know you will want to be awake when Edward returns."

"I'm not really sleepy, Carlisle," she whined, playing with the fringe, picking at the wool nervously, "….I was thinking that since we are alone, maybe we should talk…" she hesitated only a moment before he interrupted.

"Are you upset about something, little one?" he said, anxious in that overhearing his conversation with Edward he had upset her. "The tests were all clear. There is no danger, Bella. You will be feeling better soon. I promise."

"No, it's not that…" she muttered, picking at the blanket in an unconscious tic. Biting her lip, she struggled to find the words to describe her problem in a way that he could understand. The wedding in less than a month's time could not be the only thing weighing on those precious hours of retreat and slumber, but the pieces of the grand event would have to be experienced before should could worry about anything else.

"Esme said you were crying out in your sleep, Bella," he said, gingerly trying to help. Although her acceptance was totally, is it any wonder that in her unconscious hours her subconscious would express the instinctive human fears of vampires and the horrors she has come to accept in their reality? "Do you want to talk about it, my dear?"

"Well, I did have a dream, but that's not what I…" Distracted for a moment, she hesitated as the random images flashed fast enough to be seen but too fast to capture in her memory. "…I mean, I have lots of bad dreams…"

For the first time in a very long time, Carlisle looked back from the moment and considered all that this young woman had brought to his family and how very much her gifts of unconditional love had cost. Forever isolated from her family and her kind with a secret so potent as to threaten her life from the moment she uncovered it. This terrible secret which, exposed to her an alien mythical world, would come to claim her life whether or not she considered surrendering it for her love of Edward.

A still greater milestone in her young life lay ahead and Carlisle knew if he knew anything about Miss Isabella Swan, she would insist on having her making be sooner rather than later. In a moment, he realized how much Edward's desire for delay made logical sense. Carlisle wanted Bella to remain human if for no other reason than to allow her family to show her how much her sacrifices meant to them. Before she became one of their kind, Bella Swan needed to know how they believed she was unique in all the universe of human. He would ensure it, but no doubt, he was not the only member of the clan hell bent on assuring the very same thing: proving to Bella, she was the white light that made their family circle complete.

"I am sure you must be feeling stressed, Bella. So much has happened to you …" he mused, running down in his imagination the wild string of events in the past 30 days alone. "As your doctor, I must insist you allow the Alice wedding machine to take over. Relax a bit. Enjoy this time. You deserve it, my little one."

"You mean, she hasn't taken over already?. God, that's a scary concept…" she muttered, rolling her eyes, and chuckling. It was impossible to imagine Alice taking any more control of anything as she had commandeered the wedding.

"Yes, I suppose she has," he could not help but chuckle, "…but I think you know what I mean, Bella…" Chiding her was not a common occurrence for Carlisle, except where medical matters were concerned. Certainly, in that capacity she was a remarkably compliant patient, however he was not at all certain how much weight that opinion would have in other matters. He hoped she would see herself as his little treasured child, but she was in fact a grown woman and an independent one at that and it was uncertain she would take his advice.

"I promise I will try to let her do the rest, Carlisle, but there's not a lot left to do, not really. Most all of the big things are done," she said, hoping to placate his concern and above all indicate to him that she would try to fulfill his wishes. She knew she was beginning to feel the stress looming over her, making her irritable and polluting her dreaming. Having an excuse she could allow herself to take care of the bride and groom above all else. Working through the checklist of Alice's' master clipboard list that had been etched on her memory, she felt she had more control of the insanity. "…dresses and photographer are all set. Alice is doing the flowers today…"

"Edward and I have secured the tuxes _and _the musicians," Carlisle smiled eagerly to let her know there was progress on all fronts of this logistical battle. "Esme and Rose are coordinating the ceremony…."

"The ceremony…" she gasped, sitting straight up, holding her head, as her eyes blared with surprise. "I can't believe it!" she said, in shock, "I forgot all about…we don't have anyone to do the…" she said, stuttering for the word that eluded her. "…leading the ceremony…the legal word…agh! What is it called?" she growled in frustration.

"Do you mean the 'officiating', Bella?" he said, smiling, hoping to offer her relief, "It is all in hand, my dear, I hope it is alright with you that I took the liberty..."

"You have?" Bella gasped, taken aback by the idea. "Really? Oh Carlisle, thank you! I was worried about that part and they it went out of my head and now with the stitches thing and everything…" she smiled in relief. No one could have been a better choice than he to be sure that the ritual aspect of the wedding was traditional and sacred.

"But I wish…" she said, blushing for the idea that had just occurred to her. "I wish that _you_ could do it…marry us, I mean."

Carlisle's breath hitched in his throat and he could not blink for the sensation that suddenly enveloped him.

"Oh, Bella," he said, his voice trembling with the emotion that he felt. "…how you honor me…" he said, the memory of his father and his original vocation burst through the years of clouded memory and his thought was only of how proud she would have made him. The strength of his voice faded into the invisible tears that wrecked him with her sentiment. In the mirror, he saw her tears suffice for both of them. The love they shared with each other and for his son was a destiny they shared, yet, even without that bond; Carlisle knew he loved Bella in his own special way. She was every bit the child lent to him from heaven. Forever cherished and ever blessing him she was a reminder of the love of the divine in her eyes.

Drawing upon every iota of self-discipline he possessed, he tried to both savor the moment and transcend it before he drove the car and his passenger into the rock face of the mountain pass.

"I doubt I could possibly manage to serve as clergy, best man and father of the groom, do you?" he said, chuckling with the sparkling eyes of love shining on her. "…but I suppose it easier to explain Esme the helicopter pilot than trying to convince Forks how the famous 33 year-old Dr. Cullen managed to be Harvard trained as surgeon and cleric, simultaneously!"

'Oh," she said, brushing away tears through her laugh, "I didn't think of that!"

"I have asked a very dear friend to join us to offer the ceremony for your union. His is perhaps my longest friendship in this life." Carlisle bowed his head reverently, "Pere Fabian has been my spiritual guide for…many years, Bella. He is very dear to me…I think you will like him."

"Is he…our _kind_ of people, Carlisle?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he is…"

"Really? …wow…"

"Indeed. You see? Everything is well in hand. The Bride can take it easy from here on out."

"Yeah, I guess so… every_thing_ is ready…" A heavy sigh echoed loudly against the silence of the cabin and although Carlisle did not want to press her for information that could be of a highly personal nature, he was compelled to do so. As a member of their tight family, as a bride to a vampire, and as a child virtually alone in this quest, Bella faced unique challenges alone. No one in the history of the universe confronted these particular challenges. Not the least of which was painfully obvious to Carlisle, even if Edward had not already confessed his fears, Carlisle surmised Bella would share similar concerns for the steps they were about to take,

"Is everything ready?" he murmured in the mirror.

"…_No_…" she replied. "I guess not…"

"I see," Carlisle's compassionate care colored his voice and in two words he invited her into his confidence. "Would you like to talk about it, Bella?"

"I don't _want_ to, she chuckled, a wild blush raced across her cheek. " I mean, I'd rather not _have_ to talk about it, but I _need_ to I guess…."

"Oh, I like I understand," he said, gripping the wheel a little tighter. "I want you to know he cannot hear me, Bella …if you don't want him to. Our conversation is private unless you desire to make it not."

"Yeah, I guess I never understood how that whole thing works," she grumbled, thinking on the myriad of things she had yet to learn.

"You'd better not tell Edward you can read my mind, Carlisle. He will be very jealous."

"He would no doubt go mad," he nodded.

"…well yes, he really would."

"Alas, I am merely keenly observant, Isabella. However if I ever were lucky enough to possess such a gift, it would be our little secret."

"I have questions that I can only ask you, but they are…_embarrassing_ questions."

"Oh, I see...are they _clinical_ questions." Adopting his persona of medical professional, he hoped to offer her a bit of anonymous distance. Patients must speak freely with their physician, even if that he is their father-in-law-to-be.

"That's right." she said, coldly. "…very clinical…"

"Actually, it is time we talk about this." He said, straightening up in his seat. "It has been on my mind and I was not entirely sure how to bring up this need. I thought you might have questions about…_things_."

"Yes, that's a good way of putting it…" she muttered, defecting her embarrassment with sarcasm. "I don't know if you can help me though...everything is so…_weird_."

"I will try my best Bella, as your physician and as your friend. We can find the answers together, if you like…"

"I made a little list," she said, fishing in the pocket of her jeans. "I've been carrying it around for weeks, trying to work up the courage…I am so mortified to ask so I thought it would help…distract me or keep me focused, I'm not sure which! I don't want to forget anything. It is silly, I know, but…"

"No, it is not silly at all, Bella…it is brilliant!" Carlisle cheered, "I often instruct my patients to do that very thing. Organizes thoughts."

"Okay, so here goes…" she said, taking a deep breath for courage. "How much blood will there be… you know…when...?"

"When you have intercourse for the first time?" he murmured, and she nodded, blushing dramatically at the sound of the word and her mortification to be having this conversation with her soon to be father-in-law. Although Carlisle had been Bella's doctor in many situations sitting in the back seat of his Mercedes, talking about the technical aspects of losing her virginity was not something anyone could feel comfortable discussing.

"I have not had this experience as you know," he spoke quietly, humbled that she would be brave enough to trust him with such an intimate question. "…it could be none or scant, or it could be visible on the bedding, perhaps, on his body. I can arrange for you to see a doctor if you would care to…be examined perhaps to…"

"Yeah, I thought about that for like a nanosecond." The revulsion on her face made her feelings clear. "I don't want to go there, Carlisle, literally and figuratively!"

"That's entirely understandable, Bella." Concentrating on the problem if not the solution, he offered, "If you have other questions about that experience," he mused, knowing that many virgins talk about painful intercourse, "…perhaps, we should ask Esme?"

"Oh…" she sighed, as the idea suddenly dawned on her. Esme was indeed married and experienced this rite of passage to womanhood, yet her history made it such a taboo subject. Bella was ashamed to think of prying into such a personal matter. "…but I don't know if I could ask her …I bet I couldn't even ask Ren…" she murmured, glancing out the window at the river. Suddenly, a twinge of regret for the absence of her mother struck her and a tear welled up

"It's alright, Bella," he said, allowing her the privacy she needed, the tear fell without comment. "I could ask Esme if you like? Or we could ask her together?"

"I'm okay, Carlisle, I was thinking about Renee," she said, brusquely wiping her cheek to dispel the sign of her weakness. "…I guess these are things I should have asked her…and now…"

"I know Esme would be honored to help you Bella," he said, reaching around the console to pat her knee. "…I have told you before, but I want you to know, now more than ever, you are our daughter—Esme's and mine. We will do anything to help; you know that, don't you my dear."

"Yes, I do," she said, shuttering as disobedient tears raced down her cheeks. "It's just hard, Carlisle. I miss her."

"I know you do, Bella. I know…" Carlisle's face wore the weight of her distress and his heart was heavy for the one pain he could do nothing to cure.

The mystery of Renee's withdrawal continued to erode her confidence and yet no one could offer her the truth of Alice's vision outside of the hope that she would change her mind and decide to attend the wedding after all. Every day that lingered on without a word, made them wonder if this vision was one that had fallen short of completion.

"Shall we stop for a minute, Bella? There is a lovely view up ahead?" Carlisle's warmth shone through his words. He wanted to offer some lightness to what had become a very difficult day.

"I don't know, Carlisle, everyone's gonna be standing in the driveway waiting for us," she murmured, twisted by the idea of having to explain their extended absence. "Do you think it would be okay?" she said, hopeful for a chance.

"I know just the place," he said, twinkling with mischief in the rear view mirror. "How about a little lemonade? I hear everyone talk about Mitchell's brew. The ladies all bring it into the hospital."

"Sure, Carlisle," she said, smiling meekly, toying with the idea. "That sounds great, but what are we going to tell everyone? I am supposed to be rushing home near death or something and now we're making side trips for lemonade?"

"I will take care of that, my dear," he said, quickly thumbing a text in his phone. In a blink, a return message popped up. "There, you see," he said, triumphantly, tipping the phone to her view. "Esme says to enjoy ourselves and to bring some lemonade home if you enjoy it."

"What about Edward?" Guilty of some unbidden crime, she bit her lip, thinking that perhaps it was wrong to hide this conversation from him. "…if he beats us home, he'll be furious. I am sure Alice is driving a million miles an hour as it is…"

"Oh, Esme will take care of him, Bella." Carlisle chuckled, rolling his eyes, "…she is his mother after all!"

"Well," she sighed, "I guess I don't much feel like rushing home just yet…I have a pretty long list, I mean."

"It's settled then…we are off to find _Mitchell' Country Store_." his exuberance was contagious and Bella giggled for his boyish charm. "I do love an adventure!" he said, diverting the car off the highway to a country road. _Mitchell's_ was one of those gems just far enough off the main path to retain its hometown charm and well known enough by locals to survive the influx of chain store convenience.

Bouncing along the gravel road, admiring the view of the log homes and wild flowers, she mused on the questions rolling around like marbles in her head. It was almost impossible to catch each one, slippery and fast as they were. The list helped, but it was harder and harder to make her way down the topics, as the subjects became harder and harder to share.

"Is it different—from _regular_ blood, I mean," she blurted out, as if she was unaware her thoughts took sound.

"Blood is blood, Bella…" Carlisle murmured, bringing the car to a stop. The pea gravel pattered against the floor of the car like a little melody and he was suddenly reminded of a drive not so long ago with Edward answering entirely different concerns, but yet equally important.

"Is he worried about it?"

"Have you spoken to him, Bella? What I mean is, have you asked him if he is worried?"

"No, I don't exactly know how…"

"Worried is a strong word, Bella. I am sure he has considered it. After all, you have …why shouldn't he? I am sure any young man would, but you are worried that it will be a problem?"

"Yes, I am."

"I am convinced with his power to control daily interactions...you should not worry about it too much because he has already been exposed to the presence of…"

"My period, right? Well, we did have a little problem with that…recently."

"Yet, that was under certain emotional conditions that he had never experienced, yes?"

Well, won't there be new _emotional_ _conditions_ on our wedding night.

"But now he understands more, Bella. And like every other piece of information, it only strengthens his resolve. It shant be a problem again. I am sure of it."

"Okay, what about during...I don't mean the breakable Bella thing, I mean for _him_...will he...I mean is he going to…aghhh…"

"Experience intercourse as other men would? Yes, that is my understanding and my experience."

"Okay, now I want to throw up…I am so embarrassed."

"I can understand that, Bella…truth be told; I am a wee bit embarrassed myself."

"So, is that a _danger_ for me, I mean about, well…will it hurt me?"

"I wish I could read your mind in this instance, Bella. I am afraid you must tell me or give a more specific hint…"

"I know. …I guess what to know if when we have…sex… will his…would it make me change just like biting me would?"

"Bella…"

"Does it have venom in it? In the…semen…God I want to die."

"Oh, I can assure you, venom is not present in semen, Bella."

"How do you know? That didn't come out right; I didn't mean to sound…"

"I will say I have determined for myself it is the case. This was a question we shared."

"You and Edward?"

"Others have expressed this concern, Bella. We all wanted to be sure..."

"Okay, I really don't want to know about all that…If it is not venom, and it is...regular…? I mean, what about birth control? Do I need to go on the pill or something?"

"Semen may contain sperm, it is true, but they are not motile."

"You mean, they are _dead_..."

"Well, essentially, yes."

"Okay, that's pretty gross…"

"Not to be indelicate, but it is impossible to tell the difference, Bella. Except under a microscope.

In any case, pregnancy is not possible."

"Okay, good. But what about…the stories of it happening?"

"They are stories of the incubus, vampires preying upon humans, females for reproduction. However, as far as I am concerned Bella, it is not possible. And if it is true, I believe it would not be possible that he…"

"…Resisted having sex all this time…?"

"Have you given that fact some consideration, Bella?"

"About?"

"Do you have any feelings about not having children? It is a strong human calling…"

"No, Carlisle, I am really sure. I have told Edward, I never thought of myself as being a mother…I am happy to have a family to love. Besides, Emmett is worse than a two-year old, what could I be missing?"

"Okay...thank you for making it easy for me, I was so embarrassed, but I am not now."

"Excellent. I am glad for that and I am very proud of you for coming to me, for trusting me with your concerns. It is very responsible of you. I hope you will always feel you can be free to come to me like this...in the future."

"You mean about changing. I guess it's time to start thinking about that again…almost forgot in all this chaos…"

"Yes. Do you have anything on your mind?"

"About changing? I don't have a list yet."

"This conversation will only be our first, I hope. The list can wait."

"Well, mostly I wonder about how Edward will feel. How did you feel...after, I mean...I am sorry. I should not have asked…you see, I should have had a list. Forget that I asked."

"Sometimes I wonder if it is you who is the mind reader, Bella. I cannot deny that is a painful question for me, Bella. I have long struggled with conflicting feelings. ...in fact, it often comes back to me often, whenever Edward struggles with our life. I have struggled with the question of whether I did the right thing. One can easily do the wrong thing for all the right reasons, my dear."

"I am sorry…I am sure I made that all worse…"

"No, Bella, I had regret in my heart from the moment Elizabeth asked for my help…"

"Edward's mother?"

"Yes, I believe she intuitively knew exactly what she was asking. Perhaps she possessed a gift. Or in death…she was given clarity to see something others cannot."

"You think she was clairvoyant?"

"Yes, or perhaps some other form of the gift of sight. Remembering…I will never forget the calm of her voice, the determination, and sympathy she had for me in her eyes. I believe to this day that she knew exactly what she was asking from me. It was very strange, as if she saw right through my defenses. When I did not acknowledge her intent, she begged me to show him mercy. In the end, I could not deny her."

"Maybe that's why his gift is so strong now…that he had it…before he was changed?"

"It is possible, Bella. She passed in my arms, as if my promise gave her relief that allowed her to release her spirit.

However, as I look back, the moment she asked, I knew what I would do, but I hesitated when the time came, but only for a moment. It is that decision that troubles me most…that I chose to take a life, no matter what the reason. I had to live with the fact that no matter what I promised Elizabeth Masen. Ultimately, it was my decision."

"He was too young to die. You were compassionate; I can understand that, Carlisle. Are you saying he didn't feel it that way?""

"No, Bella. I wish that could be the case. I was selfish I must admit. I had desired a companion for a very long time and her invitation was…"

"…permission..."

"No, Elizabeth's request was justification, but I never had Edward's permission. I assaulted him Bella. I took his life just as any random person a vampire would hunt…"

"But Rose and Esme…Emmett?"

"In a way, that was no different Bella. I could justify changing them, but I never had their permission. Certainly, Rose…"

"Yeah I guess…are you saying he felt like a victim?"

"Although he did not express it, I believe so. He doesn't blame me...anymore...but there was a time he did."

"Really?"

"In the beginning, yes he did. He couldn't understand that in taking him I tried to alleviate his suffering…but in fact, it was my loneliness and suffering I tried to salve."

"But you saved him from dying, Carlisle…"

"His soul was too young; he was not able to see the gift, only the loss."

"That's why Edward doesn't want me to change yet. He was talking about it a lot recently."

"I am glad to hear that. He has been troubled…so many things changing for him after being so static for so very long. "

"He is changing, isn't he…but you think he still feels "

"Unconsciously, perhaps. There are the other reasons he has expressed, but I think it may boil down to that very thing."

"I am choosing. I want it more than anything. I always have."

"I don't know what effect your version of permission will have on your psyche, but I have hoped it will be a positive one."

"I will not feel like that, never."

"That is because you have a wise old soul, Isabella."

"I want to be with Edward…with you forever, just like I said when I promised, when I vowed…it's my destiny. I know it."

"I know you do, Bella. If I didn't believe so I would not allow it no matter what Alice's vision predicted."

"Did she really know…about me and Edward…even before I came here?"

"Yes, it is true. Alice came to me. You can imagine her excitement."

"I bet…"

"But we didn't tell him. He had no idea until…"

"…until he came back, right? She must have told him then."

"No, in fact, Alice told him when he announced his decision to leave after the accident. The thing cemented his choice. I believe he thought if he left you…"

"It would alter the future."

"Yes."

"But it didn't…"

"No, it certainly did not. You have no idea how much I regretted that choice, Bella. I wonder if I had not allowed him, if…"

"But he couldn't change the future no matter what he did…because it wasn't his decision, right? It was mine."

"Are you certain you are not clairvoyant, Miss Swan."

"No," she giggled, "I'm just _observant_."

"Indeed. It was a stellar event; Bella-- this vision was as strong as her vision of Jasper."

"No…really?"

"Yes, she swears it is so. When she shared it with Edward to convince him to stay…"

"But then he had to leave…"

"Because it convinced him it was true, that in the future you would be changed. Maybe that is why he was eager to push you…"

"To choose Jacob…so I would change the future…"

"Again, we have not discussed it directly, but I can see his opinion and I believe that is the case. I cannot express to you how the family feels to know you would come to us and change our lives so much. You are a gift from God for all of us."

"Wow"

"So, you see, I have a list myself, if you please, I wonder if you would not mind entertaining me…"

"Sure, I guess that is only fair."

"How did you come to this decision? To come to live in Forks."

"It just seemed right…my mom was so happy when she found Phil…and he was the first man she dated that really made her…whole, I guess. And when they married and he was on the road so much, I knew she wanted to be with him, but couldn't because of me. I just I wanted her to be happy all the time."

"Yes, I can see your care for her, but why not wait until you finished high school? Why leave your friends and come to this far away place you never knew…and to live with your father…"

"…whom I didn't know? I guess it was just because I thought it felt right…For as long as I can remember I would have dreams about Charlie and I was so happy when I visited him…and one day, I just realized what I had to do."

"It wasn't easy leaving Arizona and at first I was homesick, but I had to do it for Renee and when I thought about it, it just felt like I was going home, I guess. And now I know…I am home…"

"Yes, Bella. I believe more than anything, you belong here with us."

As the garage door opened with a groan, Edward appeared, pizza box balanced on his head, ice cream pint cooling between his palm, and a multi pack of sparkle play dough tucked under his arm. The look on his face made it clear: he knew exactly what they had been talking about.

"I think you need to work on your mad masking skills, Carlisle," the corner of his quivering lips turned up, "apparently, you are not as focused when you are blushing…"

* * *

**A/N Bella and Carlisle...what a wonderful pair...and NO there is nothing in the subtext to indicated that something is going to 'happen' between them! EEEW GROSS! ****Their love is unconditional, conventional, and eternal. If they hadn't been related by marriage, they would have been the closest of friends, perhaps. In the future chapters exploring many aspects of Bella's life, he will play a major role. Without him, it may have been an entirely different story.**

**OKAY READERS U GAVE A BOO BOO HERE: Until today I had the wrong A/N here. I have corrected it now in the note that follows. I made the mistake because I changed the order of two chapters and didn't correct the AN introducing it. Sorry.....Many thanks to patient reader who discovered it! Check her out and say thank you for me! **

**Thankyou to: favludo **

**Her Profile: .net/u/2056932/**

**BUT FOR THE REAL NEXT UP: July 18: The Postman Always Rings Twice Charlie has some surprises in store for Bella when she returns home after the stay with the Cullen's after the accident. **

**THE MISTAKE WAS: ****CORRECTION: ...so check out: July 20: "The First Time" and see what kinda ride Edward will take Bella...**


	15. July 18: The Postman Always Rings Twice

July 18: The Postman Always Rings twice

The Postman Always Rings Twice

Their love was a flame that destroyed…

no two people could share this terrible secret…

The screen door slammed with the wind, jarring the house with the sound. Charlie mumbled to himself that he had to get that fixed, but he never seemed to remember it when he was near a screwdriver.

"That you, Bells?" Charlie called out, sauntering in from the kitchen to greet her.

"Dad!" Shocked he was up long past his regular hour, she growled like a mother coming home to a disobedient child. "What are you still doing up, mister? You should be in bed!"

"I was hoping to get to see my best girl, tonight," he pouted, slightly hurt, "Is that a crime?"

"No, but it is highly suspicious…" she murmured to herself, running through the strangeness of the scene in her head. Suddenly struck with revelation, she turned to him. "What's wrong, Charlie?" she said, carefully searching his face for a sign of distress, but he skillfully hid behind a mask of mock innocence worthy of an Ivory Snow commercial. "Come on, Chief," she snickered, "who do you think you are kidding? It is a _school_ night… and you are waiting up for me? You never do that!

"Do I have a bedtime now?" He was incredulous and not refuting any facts, so she assumed she was on the right track. "Am I such an old man…?"

"No," she folded her arms defensively, "but you are a creature of habit…and that makes you predictable."

"Oh, _yeah_?" he grumbled, "…_predictable_, hah?"

"Homeboys flameout, again?" Smug with a pride that comes from being right, she did not miss a beat as the evening began to play out in her head. "I'm betting it was a heartbreaker, too."

"So, you heard that on the radio or something" he scowled, "…that's nothing Miss Marple…"

"Doesn't matter if they win or lose, it's how it's affected you that's important," she said, biting her lip, "you sleep like a baby after bad games all the time, but tonight? No, this one was so close, you got all worked up, hoping late into the ninth …"

"So what if the Royals spanked our sorry asses…." The losses his teams endured were more than personal to their favorite fan. "…creeper bunch of bums…"

"Sorry, Charlie!" she shouted, giggling girlishly, remembering how many times they had played that game of words when she was growing up, two weeks a year. "So, you got so pissed off you yelled right through the postgame, am I right?"

"Yeah, well what does commentator incompetence have to do with my bedtime?"

Feigning exasperation, she smirked pleased with her quick deduction. "Baseball Tonight's is over at 11 right?" He nodded, resisting giving away to much too easily like a guilty man under interrogation, struggling to stay one-step ahead of the logic that would incriminate him. "…so, its, what?" she mumbled, searching for a clock, "… 11:28 and you're not snoring…_gotta_ be a reason…"

"I don't snore," he huffed; insults piling on top of injury were unbecoming.

"Yeah, _right_…what's that lawnmower doing in your bedroom?" Bella said, whipping her neck with laughter. "… little kinky, if you ask me…but whatever…"

"Fine…" Charlie conceded with a huff, "…_maybe_, I snore a _little_."

"So, you did wait up for me," she said, batting her eyes triumphantly.

"I didn't say that…," he protested, grumbling, but knowing he was under her glove.

"Just because you won't admit it, doesn't make it any less true, Charlie!"

"And what makes you so sure I've been waiting up for you, missie?" he said, raising his eyebrows in challenge.

"Oh, Charlie…" she sighed, as if she'd given him a free pass from humiliation and he'd thrown in away. "…_Exhibit A_: The Coffee table." Pointing with her thumb over her shoulder, she brushed pasted him on the way to the fridge to fetch a nice cold drink. Curiosity made him follow her into the kitchen, memorizing as much of the details of the room as he could in the time it took her to cross the room and leave the door swinging.

"So, what about the table?" he said. "What do you see?"

"It's what I _don't_ see, Charlie, that tells the tale," she said, adopting her best Colombo-inspired sloppy shrug as she dropped her jacket over the chair, "no empty s cans, no pizza box..." she looked around inspecting the table, and announced, "You were waiting up and didn't want to snooze, so you had plenty of time to _recycle_…"

"…you're good…" Charlie murmured, awed by the performance of his little girl the sleuth. "I'll give it to you…good."

"Yeah, well, if you say so, Chief," Bella said, with a self-deprecating giggle and a nod toward the street. "…it is _Thursday, _youknow….bins at the curb…"

"You got me there, Nancy Drew," he cried, putting his hands up in defeat, "I recycled!"

A proud papa cuffed his baby bear with a heavy arm and he hugged her tighter than usual. "Bella, listen to your old man for once! It's a talent, I'm telling you!" He beamed with real fatherly pride at the great promise he saw in her powerful intuition and skills of observation.

"You should think about it, you know," he said, cocking his head to meet her eyes, "…seriously, consider it, baby…you'd be _really_ good, I know it."

Bella laughed and rolled her eyes at Charlie who was playing full court press with his silly notion that she should become a cop.

"You think I am kidding? Detectives make the good money, I'll tell you that!" he said, with a little envy. "Or CSI, now that'd a field for you…maybe given get your own show on TV…"

No skills were needed to predict where this conversation was headed. Repetition makes everything obvious.

"…I know somebody quite influential downtown who could open doors for you," he said furtively. "Pension and benefits, fear and loathing of your friends and neighbors, …a company car?"

"Oh dad…" she groaned, knowing what was coming next.

Charlie invented this game shortly after her engagement. It was silly and fun, but best of all she actually enjoyed playing with her dad—she called it '_Charlie's reasons for Bella to come back to live in Forks after her perfect life began with Edward_ Game."

"Come on now, Bella, you gotta admit that it's a great _idea_" Charlie was singing his words and a silly grin of a used car salesman tripped his lip. "…you go on your big world tour honeymoon, graduate from Dartmouth, and then come back to work the family business…you'd be a detective in no time! Whadeya say, Scooby Do?

Mostly she wanted to say how adorable he was now that he was certifiable but she relied on the tried and true instead.

"I'd say some body sliced you some crack in you Papa Johns', pop!" Charlie scowled knowing she had scored off his strike out.

"Well, I guess you got me pegged," he said, kissing her on the crown of the head before releasing his grip on her shoulders. "Could be a fall back plan…"

"Now seriously, Charlie, what are you doing up so late. Are you okay?"

"I just thought we haven't seen each other much lately and since I thought since you were actually coming home tonight," he rolled his eyes; playfully exaggerating the idea that curfew was no longer a threat he possessed. "I hoped I get to talk to you."

She instantly felt guilty and walked to stand in front of him, face to face. She searched his face for his emotion of the moment and hugged him in penance.

"I am so sorry, dad," she moaned softly in regret, "… I haven't been around much lately, not during waking hours at least…right?"

The days before the wedding were fewer than she could believe but that was not the only countdown in progress and she shuddered to think she was losing time with Charlie. Three weeks to the wedding and then…

"Alice has me so wrapped up with the wedding…and I have been spending so much time… there's probably a million things to do here…I bet there isn't _any_ food in the house?"

Surveying the vacant shelves of the refrigerator, she cursed, putting an extended tour of the _Piggily Wiggly_ on the to-do list for the morning.

"Oh, I see…" she snarled sarcastically, hoisting a huge glass jar in two hands, "…you are on the pickled jalapeño diet!"

"Hey, peppers are a vegetable," he snorted, "ask anybody?"

"Do you have _any_ clean clothes?" she snarled, disgusted by the enormous pile of laundry devouring the corner. "…you can't have any clean underwear…"

"That's a little personal, Bells," he chortled, feigning shock.

"Look at this…" she cried. The cabinets disgusted her by their nakedness. "What have you been eating? Rocks? Spaghetti-oos? That stuff's just not good for you, you know."

"How did I survive for 17 years without you, hah…?" he chuckled with good humor. "What am I gonna do when you gone?"

Bella's heart raced as the words sliced her reason in two and she realized the real question was how he would survive when she was gone…maybe forever. A hard lump of emotion burned in her throat and she had to look away. But the gesture meant something entirely different to him.

"I am _not_ neglected, Bells," he whispered, regretting his teasing a little too close to home. "…but I could _pretend_ to be if it would score me some pot roast…"

"No, that's okay, Charlie," she sighed, "My guilt factory's working overtime…you've got your pot roast….tomorrow, for sure."

"Really, Bells, no guilty stuff with me. I am fine. I'm _more_ than fine." Something in the sound of his voice made her breath hitch. "I mean, I haven't been around much either, lately," he shrugged, watching his feet dance, "…been spending a bunch of time…over at La Push..." he said, rubbing his palms nervously against his leg.

"…how's Billy?" she said, trying to find a way out of emotion and back to normal conversation. The topic of Billy Black was not ideal but it was better than abandoning Charlie for a lifetime of forever.

"Actually," he said, holding his breath a bit, "I've been visiting Sue Clearwater some…"

The kitchen clock roared to life, proving once again, that you can't hear a pin drop if the clock is so loud.

"Oh?" Bella said, with the softest sigh, trying to be cool, and not give away the idea that she was both shocked and delighted. Charlie Swan was a handsome man who had more than a couple female admirers, but this was the first time Bella could remember him talk about any woman and the fact that somehow he found the courage to tell her, even this little much, meant that something was happening between them. In a flash, images of Charlie's life flitted before her eyes like scenes from a movie reel spinning too fast. "That's really good, Charlie. Going out, I mean," and she wondered if it were possible her daddy could be falling in love with the mother of mythical children. "It's not good to be alone, you know."

"Yeah, I know…" he said, smiling, testing her out on the idea. " …nice kids… and a good cook, too."

His eyes were kind; he was not slighted. Charlie Swan had a lady friend and he was happy about it, too. However, there was something brewing behind them that alerted her sensitive nature. Something was not right in Muddville.

"Is that why you're up so late, Charlie? To tell me you are dating Sue?"

"No," he chuckled, "That wasn't actually on the agenda…you sort of weaseled that out of me…"

"Am I in trouble, Charlie…?" she said, the typical teenage response naturally tumbling from her lips.

"I don't know…are _you_ in trouble, Bella? He mugged horror mercilessly at the thought that 'in trouble' could only mean one thing to a teenager.

"Daaad!" She groaned, knowing he had bested her.

"He _scores_!" Charlie roared, in laughter, "Two points for the Black Swan," he danced in mock end zone style, "…for timely use of the 'are you pregnant?' card!"

"_The Black Swan_, Charlie? What's that, like your superhero alter ego or something?"

"Naw, my high school football nickname…"

"How come I didn't know you played football?"

"Because I sucked…," he sighed, wistfully. Inside every couch, quarterback beats the heart of an unsuccessful jock. "But I dance pretty good, though, hah?"

"Yeah, well, not's not get crazy now, boy," Bella rolled her eyes as she opened her soda.

Charlie settled into his usual chair at the kitchen table, his heart seemed much heavier than his light banter would have seemed to be the case.

"I just didn't want to leave you a note or anything like that… you know, just trying to be a little 'dad-like', you know, before you don't need me anymore."

His head bobbed from side to side, trying to diminish the importance of his concern, but his act was not very convincing.

"_It's bad,"_ she thought, drawing her finger through the dew collecting on the cold can. Bella's skills of deduction were fully loaded. He was slowly giving himself away. She realized from his body language and behavior, that this was not a casual opportunity for father-daughter chat. There was something going on and it was important enough that he wanted to tell me himself, tonight, no matter what time his girl got home.

"Okay…" she said, staring at him, her voice trailing off, waiting for the big news to be unloaded. "So…are you ready to unload, Charlie, because it's getting late…you need your beauty sleep and all…especially if you are on the market now…"

"…ain't that the truth," he muttered, never leaving her eyes. "…it's not that big of a deal, really." His backtracking was too late to have any effect on her spiraling panic of catastrophic thinking. "Let's just forget about it."

"What's wrong?" she demanded with a slow and steady growl.

"Nothing is wrong." He squirmed under her glare like a guilty man's interrogation tape.

She pounced on him in a preemptive strike. "Oh my god, Charlie, are you _sick_?"

Her heart fluttered with this one of the greatest fears she harbored in silence. Charlie was such a private person and not exactly committed to healthy habits, she feared he would neglect himself and his health would suffer for it.

"You would tell me, right? You wouldn't try to hide something like that from me," Panic was raising in her every word. "…you would never do that to me, would you?"

"No, no…nothing like that." He scoffed at the idea. Like most men, he was attached to the delusion of his immortality. "I'm healthy as a horse…for an old fart that doesn't exercise or eat right…"

"But something bad has happened?" she said, warily, "I can tell…it's bad and you don't want to tell me, but you have to… you just don't know how to do it."

"No…." His delivery was slow and deliberate, clearly indicating she was getting warm in her guessing game. "…not _exactly_."

"Then what is it?" She demanded. "Why won't you just tell me…" she pined, unsure she wanted the answer. He still was quiet, trying to determine what to do.

"I'd say… it's time for you to spill the beans before I have to…pop a 9 on your sorry ass?" She tried to be funny, but the mood was shifting; the time for games was over.

The silence of the little yellow kitchen with the loud ticking clock was deafening. She struggled watching the layers of conflict playing him. There was a plan to deliver this news and now it seemed he was reluctant to share it. Every passing moment was agony.

"Charlie, you're scaring me now, please just spit it out." She begged him quietly, holding his hands to lend him courage. "Whatever it is…just tell me, ok? We are a team…you and me, right?"

He snapped to meet her eyes as if her words had touched him deeply. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Maybe, I'm just overreacting."

"Okay, no big deal then." The pressure was suddenly off with the possibility of human error. Not that she believed him, of course, but the moment offered a breath of peace before the beast got in the dirty and dark place she hoped to avoid. Any moment's respite was welcome. "Now, we're getting somewhere…"

"Yeah, it's nothing to worry about," he said, drawing invisible circles on the table with this thumb, taking refuge in the echoing nothingness. "You got some mail today. That's all." He was curt and clipped in his statement as if the words were sour on his tongue. "What's the big deal, right?"

"I got mail?" Eyebrows raised up in vague surprise and she scoffed at the news. Uncomfortably, not knowing where this was leading, a nervous giggle road the words. "Wow, since when do I get mail, right?"

"Since _today_, I guess..." his voice was slow and even.

"…right…" She gulped her soda nervously, as she mulled over the question in her mind.

"Was it from Dartmouth?" She pondered sarcastically. "You know those Cullen's…writing bad checks to fund libraries and all that…"

"Yeah, I don't see them the check kiting types," he huffed, scratching his head, not knowing where to put his hands, as he pointed to the table.

Before the next logical wise crack could be born, she gasped and the idea caught her at a particularly bad moment. Although, she tried to swallow hard against the trapped swig of Diet Coke lodged in her throat, it was hopeless. The flying ball of carbonated fire spurted out, coating everything in a foaming mess of her sudden surprise. For a few moments, the little yellow kitchen was silent except for the unwhirling of paper towels and the sloshing that accompanied the mopping up the mess.

"I think it is from your mother," he said, as if he needed to apologize for the news.

"Yeah, I guessed…" she whispered.

"…unless you know somebody writing from a Radisson in Madison…?"

"That's very funny…," she said, her deadpan delivery emphasizing the sarcasm.

He grinned stupidly; embarrassed his joke had fallen short.

"No _really_, Charlie, that was funny." She could not hide that she was jumpy at the news, but trying to hide, concentrating on the joke instead. "Did you work on that for a while…?"

"Yeah, well, I had time on my hands, you know …_after_ recycling…"

"Now that _is_ funny, dad…" She chuckled and tried to smile, his diversion into dry humor, usually delighted her, but tonight it was an effort to avoid the situation they found themselves facing.

"I thought perhaps you wouldn't mind if I hung around for a bit…"

"What do you mean?" she whined, "...like while I read her letter…?"

"In a word…_yes_." Charlie was expressionless, showing a measure of his resolve: no negotiation. This was definitely a situation where he needed to be 'dad-like'. There was no way we was leaving her unprotected and alone to face her mother. Even if only on paper.

"Think it's gonna be that bad, huh?" Bella bit her lip, mulling over the possible contents of her letter.

"Well, Bells," he said, pulling her into his lap. She welcomed the gesture and curled her head up under his chin, as she used to do as a little girl. "…the last letter she sent…well, how would we have known what was inside, right? And it was not particularly welcome, was it? And here we are, just a couple weeks before the wedding and if she thinks she…"

"Oh, I understand now," Bella smiled, warmly as the situation came into light. He was protecting her. "...thanks, dad…."

"If you want to read them in private, that's fine, but I need to see them in the morning…"

"Why?" He hung his head, guilty and ashamed at her question. "I am just curious, Charlie. I'm not insulted."

"If I have to wring their necks I'd like to know why I did it."

"Charlie," she murmured, as the conversation replayed in her head, "just how many letters are there?"

He cringed realizing his mistake. "Two."

"…and they are not both from Renee…are they?"

"I don't think so, Bella."

From the desk drawer he produced two envelopes which, given their identical appearance, might have been written by the same pen. The envelopes were both somehow dirty; either they were creased and travel-worn from the journey or a bit dark and broken from the contents. She ran her fingers over the rough surface, as if reading the interior in Braille. The writing was so scratchy and deep into the paper the effort it seemed more of a labor of a heavy heart than an expression of the soul. However, there was little chance that was the case. One was post marked from a motel more than 2,500 miles away and the other...

The second envelope could have been from around the corner, from the moon, or further still. It was hand delivered. The envelope simply said, "_I was asked to drop this off.—Billy."_

"Billy," she said with a sigh. "One mystery solved."

"It seems great minds do think alike." Charlie mumbled quietly to mask his growing ill ease. "I am sorry, Bella."

"How weird, hah?"

"That it is," he muttered, never taking his eyes off her. Guarded in his own reaction, Charlie desperately wanted to know what she was thinking. "I know you don't need me to, but…you are a grown woman and grown women don't need their daddy's help…"

"You're wrong," she smiled, no sweeter love could be spoken. "I will always need you, Charlie…"

"Well, it's late," he found himself falling back into familiar territory, "I guess hit the bed," she hardly seemed to notice him leaving, although he made every opportunity for her to stop him.

"Shall I go?" he faltered on the stairs, not knowing what to do. He was eager to help and protective as hell, but he did not want to be in the way.

"I will leave you to it then…if that is what you want…" but he could not go passively, he could not just walk away and hope for the best, he needed to be sure, "… is that what you want me to do, honey? Should I go away? Please, tell me what to do?"

He had a tear fighting to form in his eye when she finally looked up. He was glad to see her face did not look like his felt…she seemed calm, but not passive; attentive, but not agitated. She seemed…_fine_.

"I am not afraid of a letter, dad…so, you shouldn't be either, okay?" she murmured sarcastically for his benefit as well as for her own. He nodded in agreement, and chuckled for effect, kissed her on the head and smoothed out her hair before turning for the stairs.

This time it was her turn…she could not let him go unsure of his place in her universe.

"…but if any necks needing breaking, you'll get first crack, okay?"

"You got that right!" His enthusiasm was not half hearted. For as many times he had felt he had let her down he was not going to fail her now. Of this, he was perfectly clear.

"I want to see them on the table in the morning, okay, Bells?"

She did not have to do it, bring him into the pain that could be contained in these envelopes. He did not have to want to take it away from her, either. However, in this moment, maybe the final moment of her life where he could protect her, where she could count on his protection and his alone, she was content to share it with him.

"Okay, dad." she whispered.

"Sweet dreams, my baby girl," he said with a sniffle to mask the tears that now filled his eyes and would not go away.

"Dad?" she called to him, rushing to the stairs.

"Yes?" He said, from the fourth step, quickly wiping his eye with his sleeve before turning around to face her. She was surprised he had gotten so far in his attempt to make a speedy exit before his emotions got the better of him.

"Thanks for loving me so much." Emotions between father and daughter's are among the most contagious things in the universe.

"I love you, Bells, more than you know." He whispered, trying to be strong. "Good night, baby."

"Good night, dad…"

_Dear Diary,_

_I sat for a long time staring at those thin sheets of worn paper, examining them in wonder, but all the time I knew exactly what I would do. I felt sorry for Charlie, sitting so still in his room or pacing quietly in the hall, waiting for the wailing shriek he feared would come. I wanted to call him back and tell him straight up,, but I did not because it was as if he was here with me._

_Of course, I did not know if the letter was from Jacob, but I knew it my heart it was about him. The tortured paper pressed with the horrible handwriting was proof enough he wrote it and I was sure I knew what it said. There was no way he would ever change his mind. Not about me getting married…or anything else._

_Renee's letter was penned on hotel stationary, well, clearly nothing had changed there—she was still on the road. The envelope was too thin to contain much more than I already knew. She didn't really want to talk to me at all. There was no excuse. She could always get Charlie any time of the day or night. Based on how he reacted to the arrival of this letter, I am sure they had already had a confrontation about the first one. No, if she wanted to talk to me, really wanted to talk to me….she would have to find a way. No time zone could keep her from me if that is what she really wanted. What I needed to say to her no telephone line could transmit. Perhaps she would never hear it no matter how I tried to communicate to her. This I accept._

_I sat for a long time staring at those thin sheets of worn paper, examining them in wonder, but all the time I knew exactly what I would do. These two dark hurts were too much to deal with so late at night. But, it was not as dark or as hurtful as it had been, and that was a surprise._

_There was nothing they could say to make me change my mind about how I feel about them. I love them both, always and forever. There was nothing that could change that. Not ever._

_Nothing they could say could take back the hurt I felt at their rejection. I wanted them to change their minds. I hoped they could find a way to be happy for me. But my happiness didn't depend on that anymore. I knew what made me happy…_

_I forgave them because I loved them unconditionally, even if they could not do the same for me. I did not have to let their choices hurt me anymore._

_I wanted them both to be a part of my happiness, a part of my life, today and in the future. But as Esme said, that was their choice. I had made mine and that was all I could do. The door was open for them to walk through. I could not move their feet. I could not even try._

_I left the envelopes, propped up against the napkin holder and the saltshaker on the little yellow table with the peeling chrome veneer. _

_I left them for him to see—just as he asked me to do. But I don't think he expected to find them unopened, and waiting, as a testament to my decision. _

_I also knew what he would do. Leaving Jacob's letter like that…unopened, I was not concerned about secrets. I knew what my father would do. I was sure of it._

_I went upstairs to my room and into the comfort of Edward's loving arms. He was so upset about what happened with Charlie, but I told him it didn't matter. I was walking into the future that I willingly choose to make for myself, with my mate and for my life. _

_I slept peacefully protected in his arms as I would every night until my changing and the beginning of my new life. And I didn't dream about Renee or Jacob._

_In the morning, the envelopes were gone. _

_It was as if they never existed._


	16. July 20 The First Time

**A/N: Nursing a loved one to health after an injury may be just as acute a need for the nurse as it is for the patient! In disapointment Bella discovers that compromise is as much a partner in marriage as love and devotion. Just like Alice said on the night of the engagement, sometimes you have to let you partner do something you don't want them to do just because they need to do it! **

**Edward continues to make greater strides towards personal integration by reconnecting with the man waiting for him inside. What a joy it is to see this life-giving blossom emerge as he discovers the pleasures of human love.**

**Now, before you read a word, I must tell you that the title of this segment _must_ be _this_ title. And soon you will know why. I am sorry if it is titillating or misleading. It is not specifically intended to manipulate you, worthy reader... forgive me, if it disappoints. I believe I am being pretty transparent here in the hope that full disclosure spares me your wrath!**

* * *

_The minute I heard my first love story  
I started looking for you,  
Not knowing how blind that was.  
Lovers don't finally meet somewhere,  
They're in each other all along._

_Rumi_

JULY 20: _The First Time…_

"Maybe we shouldn't go, Bella…" Edward said, luxuriating in the scent and texture of her hair slipping through his fingers with every pass of her brush. "You were very restless last night," he said softly, drawing her close as if her touch could take the memory away. "I am worried that it will be too much too soon to go out today. I don't want you to be over tired. You need to heal."

Only a few days since the terrifying relapse sent the family into a frenzy of fear, Bella appeared to be herself again, but Edward was nervous and now, with anxiety creeping up on him, their long-awaited special day was in jeopardy.

"There is nothing to worry about, Edward," she said through pursed lips, "I am _fine_. I just don't understand why you are upset. It's just the meadow..."

"You were unconscious for 28 hours. You could have died from your injury…and then…the relapse? Am I not allowed to be _concerned_, love?" his sad eyes met hers in the vanity mirror and pity for his distress creased her forehead. "It would make _me_ feel better, Bella, if you would allow me this one thing. We can have our day in the meadow another time."

"No, we can't," she said, plaintively. "There's not enough time."

"I refuse to allow _her_ insane wedding errands to endanger your health, Bella," he hissed, furious that his sister could have such demands on his bride especially after her ordeal.

"Edward, Alice can do a lot of things…but she can't control time."

The wedding countdown seemed to be spinning faster than should be possible. The accident had taken a huge chunk out of the tight planning schedule. Although Carlisle, Edward, and Esme had lain strict orders forbidding Alice to monopolize Bella's time, some details that could only be accomplished with the Bride. It was a classic Catch-22.

"I want a whole day with you, Edward…not just an hour or two," she protested, stopping his hand and interrupting the rhythm of the brush. "I need some time just _us_, please?"

"… you _know_ how that word torments me," he moaned, rifling his fingers through his hair, tugging until pain came to give him courage to stick to his instinct, but the power of a single word to disarm a century of self-discipline boggled his mind. Perhaps, it was an extraordinary power she possessed, but there was little Edward could do to resist the pull of the little magical word when it slipped from her mouth.

"Edward, I _want_ to go…I _know_ you want to go, too. Why can't we go?" she whined, piteously as if the denial of their adventure pained her deeply. "I haven't had any headache at all for two whole days. I am not dizzy or feeling sick… yesterday's tests were _perfect_," she said, gaining confidence there was little room for disagreement in her logical argument. "Even Carlisle said I was allowed to go out if I took it easy and I can't think any way to take it easy than to spend the day with you…in our meadow. Can _you_?"

Terror and diligence in her care, Carlisle insisted on additional scans after the big scare to assure everyone, most of all him, that there was no evidence she was in any danger of serious complications from the concussion.

"Yes, well, Carlisle is not as careful with you as I am…" he muttered.

"Hey! You take that back right now, Mister," she growled, stiffly poking with her finger.

"I only meant that I know you better than he, Bella. I am sure even you will agree with me on that point!"

The smile on his face did not quite meet his eyes, but she appreciated his genuine effort to express himself. Their most recent experience of her love/hate relationship with gravity wounded him deeply. The circumstances of the accident, the agony he carried, the seriousness of the injury, and the terror of unexplained unconscious silence overtook his reason, but it was the idea that, once again, he failed to come to her aid in a dire moment that tortured him. The look in his eye made it clear; he was gravely troubled.

"If you really feel that strongly, Edward, then maybe you are right." she said, smoothing his feelings with the touch of her palm on his cheek and accepting his heavy sigh as proof her decision released his tension. "I don't want you to be so upset."

"Thank you, my love," he sighed. Covering her little hand with his, he turned her soft flesh to his lips and kissed her tenderly; thankful and relieved that she could at least accept his point of view even if she did not agree with it. "I feel better now…I promise you."

"I'm glad," she said, "…but don't you be _hatin'_ on my favorite doctor." The scowl was real and she pointed a finger weapon at his chest. "I'll take you out if you do," she growled. "…just try me…"

Somehow, he believed his superior strength would not be defense enough against her threat. The alliance forged between this particular physician and patient would know no bounds and there was little to question the loyalty or trust they shared. Edward was definitely barking up the wrong tree if he thought he could divide them.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of denying you your choice in physicians, love, but what about _me? _I went to med school, you know..." Pouting with every ounce of despair he could manufacture, his muttered, "why can't _I _be your favorite doctor…"

Bella snickered seeing that his trembling lips. He was playing at the supposed insult, but there was a distinct ring of truth in his tease. Whenever a medical emergency erupted for Bella, it seemed that Edward missed the party; it offended his deep sense of duty as her protector. Even Emmett and Esme had come to her aid in an emergency. His lips, moist and inviting did nothing for his argument, but they diverted her attention significantly.

"_Oh_," she said, her voice dipped into a husky place, "I think I'd like that very much… _Dr. Eddie_." The fire of her eyes contradicted the mask of innocence creeping across her face. Arching slightly to grind into his pelvis, she giggled as he leaped backwards to escape her advance.

"Isabella Swan!" he gasped with indignant surprise, "…you may _not_ call me that name…"

"…Dr. _Eddie_…Dr. _Eddie_." Taunting him with such a taboo name, her eyes twinkled with mischief and delight because she was certain he could not restrain himself from playing this game. "Why can't you be my Dr. Eddie? Don't you _want_ to play doctor? You went to medical school, after all…"

"You have stitches, Bella," he said flatly, as if his objection was obvious.

"So?"

"I might have to do something _rash_ to retaliate and get carried away…they might…_pull out_."

Bella gasped with the vaguely hidden meaning. Threading his fingers through the belt loops of her jean shorts and nuzzling into her neck, he slipped into her back pocket. As his fingers squeezed, he growled without censoring the wave pleasure of her round warm ass in his hands while tasting her lips. His fingers had only recently crossed boundaries yet they danced over the round of her hips and traveled quickly across her belly, and straight towards the curl of her breast.

"Mmmmm, so _tempting_" he murmured, towering over her like a trap ready to spring, "… to play doctor, with you, Miss Swan, is very temping indeed."

Slipping from his grasp, she stepped backwards away from him toward the bed, taunting him to follow. "Dr. Eddie, wanted in emergency, STAT!" she mumbled in the monotone of an announcer well versed in maintaining a professional calm in the face of chaos.

"Oh, you'll have to do better than that, Isabella," he said, sneering, but with every stop his eyes darkened with lust as he slowly stalked his prey.

Sensing defeat, a new tactic emerged. She was not ready to give up the fight.

"Doctor Eddie!" she cried, her breasts rising and falling in a pace worthy of a marathon runner. "Please, help me, Dr. Eddie! Code Blue!" Gasping for air, she froze in midair, and accentuating the curves of her breasts invitingly, and she collapsed, falling backwards onto her bed. Before she reached the mattress, however, she was cradled in his arms, reclining on their little bed.

"You are an evil little girl." The sound rumbled in his chest like an impending storm.

"Oh yes," she nodded, breathlessly, "I am very ill…I need a doctor! Suddenly, it's getting dark…"

"Yes, well, let me see, "he muttered, sliding to her neck and back again, in a wide hand massage. The intimacy of holding her neck in his hands excited him and exhilarated her.

"My word," he remarked with clinical seriousness, "your heart is _racing_, Miss Swan." A little moan echoed about as his hand came to rest between her breasts, lingering over the warm heartbeat just beneath the surface. Her breath hitched and he smirked, proud of himself that the power exchange game had decidedly shifted in his favor. "Yes, your pulse is definitely elevated," he chuckled grimly, taking her wrist to his lips to caressed her pulse point and his tongue slipped out to test the tenderness of the throbbing beat. "How are you feeling now, Miss Swan?"

"Now, I really can't breathe..." With her eyes closed, her lips parted and in a raspy voice, she fought the tension building in her muscles as the slickness of desire spread low inside her body. Moaning with pleasure and meeting his eyes, she posed a two-sided question. "Will it be _okay_? This examination, I mean?"

"Oh yes, Miss Swan, I must insist I give you a thorough examination…I am a very _careful_ doctor." He snickered, enjoying the play on his criticism of his father. With professional distance gliding over the innuendo in his response, his fingertips grazed the edge of her camisole finally delving into the gulf of cleavage; his diagnostic technique was highly suspect

"…my all means," she said, arching her back to raise pursed lips for a kiss, "I feel so safe in your care," then she gasped dramatically. "But don't I need artificial respiration, first? They called a Code Blue!"

"I suppose you do," he laughed aloud, descending to her wanton lips enthusiastically, sharing breath, and mixing his cool air with the warmth of her life essence. Humming with victory over her wicked game, he murmured. "Better now, Miss Swan?"

"Oh, not so much," she giggled, "I'd say I need intensive care…" Twining her fingers through this hair, pulling him close to steal another kiss she wondered if it is impossible to steal from the willing.

"I'd say, you are _definitely_ cured…," he said, touching her lips and smiling, and he marveled at the healing power of a kiss.

"It's a miracle!" she cried, exaggerating her arms with an exuberance of thanksgiving for deliverance from the crisis. "I'm so thankful Doctor, I could kiss you! You see, Edward, I'm all better now," she spoke against his lips, "but I will need follow-up care, right, to monitor my recovery? You can give me a more complete exam in warm sunshine, don't you think?"

"Perhaps tomorrow, my love," he murmured settling down to prop his head against her thigh. "But first you must be a good little patient and remain under my careful observation."

"Oh, okay," she grumbled, hoping a delay would help his anxiety.

"Thank you for understanding, Bella," he said, kissing her leg and she squealed. "I promise I will make it up to you…" Delight in playfulness dispelled the anxiety he felt for her health and stirred in him memories of their experiences in the little grotto they called their own.

"You mean to _us_, right?"

"Of course, love," he said, cupping her slim muscles, delicately. "…everything is for _us_."

Gracefully accepting the delay of game, she began drawing circles between his shoulder blades with her fingernails. The purr from his chest resonated in hers and without hesitating, his hand slipped between her knees as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The chill of his cool fingers was startling but the reward was well worth it.

"I remember _everything_ about that first day in the meadow, "her lips parted with the smile that grew wider with the memory. "Running through the forest," she chuckled, "I thought for sure we would crash. Then, seeing the light change under the trees…and there it was…our meadow." she gasped, reliving the feeling of surprise and awe. "…so perfectly beautiful, like a cutout of a dream."

"I saw it for the first time that day, Bella, seeing it in _your_ eyes," he whispered. "It was never as beautiful until you were there, not until _you _did I really see how special it was."

"I thought I knew what beautiful meant…until there was _you_, stepping out into the light…sparkling like a thousand diamonds, and just for _me_," she replied, her voice so soft and low it more a thought than a whisper.

"I was terrified, Bella," he said, holding on tightly to her leg to remind him of reality as the freshness of his fear trembled with his voice. "I didn't know what you would do…if you'd run away screaming or worse. But you didn't," he smiled, remembering the moment in every cell of his body. "…you didn't."

"And after that," she smiled, as if proud of his achievement, "…you let me touch you," she said, brushing the tender of his inner arm with the palm of her hand and his face went slack just as it did that day. "I didn't use my fingers at first," she said, repeating the motion again and again, "…because I thought it might be too much for you. But I was greedy," she confessed, with a shrug, "I wanted to kiss you so badly..."

"I know you did," he nodded, "but when you got close, I _freaked_ out…" The words seem odd coming from his mouth, but they were apt. "I knew that I would never let anything happen to you…it was real. I knew my feelings were real. But I couldn't believe you could comprehend the danger…of being with me. I had to make you see…"

"You freaked out alright! You did that whole crazy vampire show…throwing poor defenseless trees…being all scarey, "Be afraid of me!" she snickered. "I will admit, I was a little afraid, but I wasn't afraid of you."

"But you didn't budge," he smirked, "stupid little lamb."

"Yeah, well…the lion was not very smart either, I recall."

"I never knew what they were talking about…so soft…so warm…wanting you was so _confusing,"_ he said,taking in every stroke of his fingers along the honey sweetness of her silken thigh. "I never imagined it was possible for me…that I would know a kind of connection with another…" he bowed his head, and the words trickled off into silence.

"…with another _soul_…" she murmured, a tear appeared at the corner of her eye to voice the word he struggled to say. Never before had he come so close to accepting this fundamental fact without question. Everyone believed it except him; Edward Cullen had a soul.

"Yes, I found I made a connection with another _soul_…and it was awesome," he muttered, realizing the power of the magnitude of the utterance of a single tiny word. "I marvel at it still, Bella…," he said, cupping her cheeks, kissing her tears away. "…how the most perfect angel in the heavens could want…._me_."

"I knew that day that I loved you, Edward," she murmured, suddenly overwhelmed with her secret, "…and not because you were so very beautiful, but because you gave me…the gift of _you_. I never thought that was for me either and for the first time in my life, I really felt alive. I knew I was going to be with you. It was my destiny."

"No, my love," he whispered, meeting her eyes, brushing the joyful tears from her cheek with a smooth caress of his thumb. "You are the gift…you are the gift…"

Swimming in the deep chocolate pools of her eyes, he sang the sweetest melody of love. His song only brought more tears to their embrace.

_The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark and the empty skies, my love,_

"It had been an existence of eternal night until that day, Bella," he said, as a smile of joy came over him. "I may have…_sparkled_, as you say, but you were the light of my universe. You are the light…perfect white light, just as we said that night…"

"Oh, Edward, you make me that way," she cried, brushing through his hair, plowing rows of her fingers on his scalp as he craved. "I have never felt cherished until that moment when you brushed me with your hair, your face…like a cat, marking me as yours like that…," the word brought on new associations, and she blushed with the thoughts. "_…_touching me like that, possessing me_…_ that was so _hot."_

"Hot? You thought that was hot, did you?" he squeaked, horrified. "You felt my fear of kissing your lips was…hot?"

"Oh, Edward," she smirked with the look of a woman who knew the effect she had on her man. "It was _very_ hot, the scent of your hair, the gentleness of your touch, the prickling tingles of your chin," she said, squeezing together her thighs for a little friction. "…anticipation is almost as good as the real thing."

"_Almost_, right?" Self-consciousness brought him to meet her eyes for reassurance.

"Nothing compares to the real thing, Edward," she chuckled, patting his nose, affectionately. "…reading isn't _doing_…that's what you said…so, it must be true."

"I could never imagine the experience of touching you, Bella." He said, settling into to her arms, laying his head against her heart, relishing the music of her life blood."

"I remember when you touched me just like this," she said, holding him closer to her chest, "…well, we weren't laying in bed, of course," she snickered, "…but _still_…"

"Shockingly forward of me…I could not believe I did it." He snickered, a little smirk of pride washed over his face. "I was insane that day."

"Edward," she whispered, as if a secret was sneaking out, "I was surprised, too, but it felt so right." Unexpectedly, she giggled, "All this time you thought you didn't get to second base and you were a first date dirty boy…how exciting for you?" she teased, "But I wonder, why putting your face on my breast didn't count as _manly_ touching…?"

"Because I didn't think of it that way, Bella," he said, whispering in return, as if the confession was a sacred memory he was afraid to share. "…I was touching your _heart_."

"Oh Edward…" she sighed, fingers running through his hair, "…yes, you did…you touched my heart in so many ways...that day and every day since..."

"And then I touched your lips…such sweetness, Bella…I could never imagine…how the perfume of you…intoxicated me…there are no words."

"And then that _kiss," _she trembled with perfect recall.

"As I recall," he raised his brow at the irony of her compliment. "…kissing expertise belonged to you. Frankly, I thought you were going to _eat_ me."

"You do have that effect on me, Edward…" A tell tale blush race across her chest.

"Really, and _now_?" he said, drawing closer, his hand at her throat, playing softly along the hollow of her throat, just as he had when touching more intimately brought him to the boundary of his control. "Are you _intoxicated_ by my kissing expertise?"

"All the more now, I am afraid. All the time…every time…"

"Oh, my love," he murmured, closing in to whisper on her lips.

"_The first time ever I kissed your mouth  
And felt your heart beat close to mine"_

Playing at her breast under her shirt, she gasped and her heart pounded with broken breath and a wild eye, he took her perfectly into his hand and brushed his lips, tracing her blush painted on her décolletage.

"_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird"_

Breathing with her in the moment of their awakening, caressing her with a precious touch, desire bloomed. "Kiss me," she whimpered, opening her eyes to invite him in and he nods in wonder of her trust. "…kiss me before my heart explodes… before I go insane,""

His face turned to a new emotion, and he caressed her breast with a reverent hand. "I want to try something…"

"Do you have any idea how you drive me crazy when you say that…" she growled. "If you don't kiss me now, I'm joining a convent!"

"I am going to kiss you, Bella,… like a man," he said, a new weight to his resonance, "I have waited to taste you for a very long time." She held her breath anticipating what she knew was a turning point moment. He was about to enter her body for the first time. "Can you stay very still, and do as I say?"

The sudden tension in his body alerted her something was wrong. Hesitation creeping into his resolve, he held his breath. "Are you alright, Edward," she asked softly, compassion and acceptance feeding him. Brushing his hair from his forehead, she smiled, waiting patiently for him to work out the emotion he was obviously struggling to conquer.

"I am afraid, now," he whispered, ashamed to find himself in the twisted dilemma he had thought he had left behind weeks ago. "I thought it was okay, but now…"

"Carlisle told me it was safe, Edward," she said with confidence. "He said that your venom can't hurt me by kissing…but we should be a little bit _careful, _just in case._._." Bella understood the complexity of his reaction to their intimacy, but knew that the moment would pass him by once he realized she was willing to let him lead, no matter where that would take them.

"You talked with Carlisle?" The possibility seemed both strange and natural.

"Yes…I had some question and since he is my second favorite doctor, I thought maybe…"

"I see…" He wondered at such a courageous act of a trust. "And did he satisfactorily answer your questions?"

"_Quite_ satisfactorily, thank you," she said, blushing, hoping he would not pursue the nature of her inquiry. It was embarrassing enough the first time around. "…so, I want to taste you, but I am a little afraid, too." The muscles of his face twitched with the power of his jaw, clenching. "You're allowed to be afraid, Edward, if that is how you feel. We can be afraid together of this newness, just like everything else," she said, pulling up to meet his eyes, "but I am not afraid of _you, _Edward_._ I hope you know that. I trust you, Edward," she murmured, resting her cheek against his, drawing her thumb along this jaw to comfort him.

"I trust you, Bella. I know I trust _you_." The comfort of her touch and the openness of her words gave him courage that he did not know he possessed. He nodded, accepting her gift of love which gave him life, and his breath hitched as he lowered parted lips to her face. Washing her with tiny kisses, painting her brow, eyelids, temples and cheeks, she cooed in his attention. A soft eager tongue emerged, pink and wet, to lick her chaste lip, and with a generous touch he opens his mouth and heart to her. Responding in kind, her tongue met his in her mouth and as he explored every sensation. Bella's eyes grew wider. Sucking into his body her essence by breathing the perfume of the warm sweetness, he moaned. Unable to contain the refreshing hope he will soon taste her body in every imaginable means possible, he delves deeper, without hesitation, chasing his need to possess her. He finds the rhythm of her embrace with all the caution abandon will allow.

"Oh!" he cried, trembling, "to taste your mouth, is the…I cannot tell you…so warm, so sweet, your tongue is…how I want you now, as I wanted you in the meadow…"

At his confession, the night of their betrothal came crashing into memory and she gasped, her back arching with selfish wanting to possess all of him, taking his tongue, but wanting so much more. "I thought we were going all the way that night when you said you were ready," the memory of their engagement made her heart race. "…the way I always wanted to…in the meadow…"

"You want to make love in the meadow, _really_, Bella?" The surprise was completely new to him. Her resistance to his offer might have been discomfort for the exposure of being outdoors, he was never sure and had forgotten about it until this moment. "You wanted to give yourself to me there?"

"Oh yes, I always have…it is part of us…" she smiled, raking his hair with delicious intent, her eyes heavy with the weight of wanting. "More than anything I want to make love to you in our meadow."

"As I recall, you had the voice of reason…that night," he shrugged.

"But I didn't think you would have…gone through with it, I mean, if I said _yes_ just then…"

"I didn't either," he chuckled, rolling over. Hovering, laying between her legs, they realize they are just where they will be in the moment of their union. They find the bed in their being, as they come to a rocking stop, perched between her legs, hardness meeting softness in the land of possibility and the opportunity afforded by this ecstatic moment.

"I can feel you," she said, rocking her pelvis against him. The darkness of desire laced her voice with the resonance of a woman, not the timbre of a girl. "I can feel you…I can feel what I have done to you, Edward. I want to touch you. I want to touch you…and feel you inside of me…

"See what you do to me, Bella…" he stuttered, his breath breaking with the words, "…what you have always done…" The sensation of her blazing heat rage wildly through him as if the flames of his desire raced though a dry field of innocence. "I will be inside you, Bella," he nodded reverently, dropping his eyes, not in embarrassment for the onyx sign, but from the depth of his need overtaking him as her pelvis sought refuge in his. "Touch me, Bella," he whimpered, "please, touch me, I need you to…I want you to."

"Are you sure, Edward?" she said, bringing her trembling hand to discover him, tentatively tracing the outline through his jeans. Hissing with pleasure and covering her tender hand with his, his fingers expertly guiding her along his length, her eyes rounded open drinking in the pleasure shining on his face.

"…more…" he cried, as she made her fingers fit, cupping him with the palm of her hand.

"Like _this_," she whispered, squeezing less gently, hoping to elicit from him that glorious sound.

"…Bella," a growl rumbling low in his chest, resonated in her bones as the sound carried her name.

"…you are so big, so hard," she murmured with want. Ecstatic in wonder, threading his hair around her fingers as she held him firm, she took his lips hungrily, rejoicing in both sensation and pride that her beloved eagerly and joyfully found entry to the dance of love in her arms. Freed from the prison of boundary separating them, no longer warring with want and desire, right and reason, he tastes her again and again, each pass of their lips sinking deeper and deeper into the recesses of their open mouths. Moaning with the indiscrete need they harbor with every reluctant touch, each measured moment the heat of her being calls them to life, her pelvis eagerly rising to meet his, in concert with the rhythm and melody of his body, meeting the lyrics of his mind, the meet, exploring the symphony of their love.

"_And the first time ever I lay with you",_

Breaking the breathless kiss, brushing the errant curls from her face, he took her cheek in his hand as he had so many times before, yet meaning so much more now. He could taste his essence on her delicate fingers. His hand met her breast as their lips met in softness and his body thrust gently.

"_I felt your heart so close to mine…"_

The racing pulse of her heartbeat between his fingers urged him on.

"…_And I know our joy would fill the earth…_

"_It would last…"_

_Till the end of time my love…_

And his eyes black with desire called to her body more deeply than ever before, pressing himself into her, imagining…

"oh Edward," she cried, as the moment to come filled her imagination, and she trembled for the electric arousal building in her body. "I am so wet."

"_It will last…"_

_Till the end of time my love…_

As in post-coital bliss, moments passed without notice, as the tide of this moment of passion, ebbed slowly, receding only for the moment, to find repute in the delay of their union, as a silent agreement.

"Bella, I cannot imagine a forever without you, my love…I have known…I have known all this time, but I could not believe…"

"I did too, Edward…when I saw you…when you touched me the _first_ time…and every time since." She giggles in both surprise and delight, thrilled by the chill of his delicious mouth and the fact he has he found the place of freedom she longed for all this time and he looks to her chocolate eyes for confirmation of his success. They laugh together as the wave of pleasure permeates every cell.

"So, Alice was right…is right…we were supposed to find each other," she wondered out loud, "we were destined for each other."

"I didn't find you, Bella. I _waited_ for you. I expect I would have waited forever. It is like my body knew you…"

"Forever is a very long time, Edward."

"Yes, love, and it will never be enough time for me.. I know that now. I realized a long time ago I cannot exist without you, without the part of me in you that makes me whole. I think I am ready to admit it to myself. You make be strong enough to say it…I want you to be with me forever, Bella."

"Edward, I…" she whispered, surprised, elated, and confused at his admission and decision.

"No, let me finish, please, or I may never be able to…I want to take you Bella, in every way. I want to take your blood, I want my venom to run through you, and I want to make you like me so we can share a forever. When you are ready, I will make myself ready for you. When we come back from the wedding, I want change you."

Tears all along on the brink of discovery, washed over her cheeks like a tidal wave. He kissed them all away, licking his lips to taste them, and caressing her hair, knowing her tears were real, and hoping she understood why he would make this promise to fulfill her dream.

"We have all the time in the world, of course. I can wait forever until you want it…but if you want to change now, soon, when we return, I will do it…if that is what you still want…"

"Oh Edward," she trembled, overwhelmed by the moment she had longed for. "…it's really going to happen?"

"Oh, love," he cried, his joy instantly melted into the sting of possibility that she believed he could deceive her. "Please tell me you did not think that I would…"

"No, no," she protested, regretting that in her surprise she had insulted him or worse stolen his moment of epiphany. "…it's just… to hear you say the words…" she was trembling, "that you will give me this gift not just because I want it for me, but that you _want_ to make me for _you_…that you want us to be just like this, forever. I am so happy…"

"I told you, my love," he said, sighing in thanksgiving, "I want to love you for every day of forever. I always have…from the first time I saw your face…I just did not know what forever would mean to you, to me, and …to _us_…"

**A/N: Could you just die... I can't read it without feeling that moment when...can you?**

**Some readers who are eager for them to move it along...have asked some questions...so here is some clarification of the scene, just incase you are so hot and bothered that you can't think straight! Let me say, you are not alone!**

**So, just to be very clear for everyone...They are flirting and playing at first, and wind up on top of her bed in what one might say is a 'compromising position, but they are completely clothed. I believe this position is one that many of us have experienced in those moments of sexploration that preceeded our first time. The intimacy of their speech and the closeness of their bodies makes them suddenly realize that if it weren't for their clothing, they would be in the position of making love. I could better describe it in what I would call the 'crude' language of teens and young lovers that they "making out", "feeling up" and "dry humping" but these words describe acts but not the context. And certainly seem to break this sacred scene were they**** acknowledge they are ready, destined, and eager to consumate their love that '_will last 'till the end of time'_ without fear or shame**

**One thing which would have escaped some of you is the song that he sings. "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face". This is one of those moments where I am showing my age, but that life experience also demonstrates that this is the perfect song for this moment. It was sung by Roberta Flack in the 1970's and it has been a popular love anthem since. I am a professional singer and it is one song that fills my heart with tears of joy for my one and only love...wishing I could write such an expression of adoration that is soft, gentle, and pure. The poetry surely shines through in the words (I hope!) but the song is...special. Many have covered it (singers have sung it) by no one...NO ONE...touches what she does. Forget, Celine, check out the real deal:**

**********.com/watch?v=Go9aks4aujM**

**Curl up with you lover, look in their eyes, and share this eternal love song. As I said, many have covered this song and had great success, but it is one of those exceptional songs that only the original artist alone should have the privledge of singing.**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**


	17. July 26: A Day in the Life: Morning

**A/N: All characters, settings, and plot belong to their respective owners…I think you can tell the differences.**

**This chapter was intended to be read in one sitting, however, since I was not able to construct a lemonade stand in between the three segments it was proposed that the piece be broken into three bits. I might hate it later and change it back, but that will have to be determined.**

**OKAY, now buckle your seat belts because this chappie is so big…it needs three posts to do it justice. At almost 20K words, this is what ya call a LONG day. **

July 26: Good Morning at the Swans

_Conserve Water. Shower with a Friend._

_Anonymous_

8:45 AM

As if the thick cloud of steam amplified the sound of the rhythmic beat of the rain against the tin roof and the blasting pulse of the showerhead, Bella was startled at the unexpected sound of the door creaking open.

"Edward, is that you?" she gasped, upsetting the collection of plastic bottles from the shower shelf, creating a cacophony of danger.

"You have to be more careful, Bella!" he shouted. The memory of her accident haunted him and the sound of catastrophe unnerved him. "You could hurt yourself!"

"What did you expect. Edward?" she growled, "You scared me to death! How was I supposed to know it was you?"

He frowned disagreeably. "_Who else would it be_?" he growled to himself, annoyed for her response and pained by the pang of insecurity washing over his reason and a terrible thought lashed out like a flash of lighting. "_Who could she have possibly been expecting?"_

Jealousy recently dissolved into nonexistence with the passing of time and the acceptance of a certain item of jewelry. Jacobs' disappearance, although surprising, gave an unspoken relief to the bride, groom, and the entire wedding party. Yet the threat of his reemergence and possible difficulties he could present was still possible, the threat seemed nonexistent. There was little time or desire to create anymore conflict than the Bride had already endured in these intense six weeks, what with Renee, the injury, and the myriad of normal planning stressors, no one wanted to bring it up. What would happen…if he made a showdown spectacle at the ceremony? Worse, what would happen if he took that moment to divulge the mythical secrets that lay beneath his adamant disapproval of Bella's dream-come-true wedding? Although he respected her choice, in more than one way, Edward wished Bella had chosen to read that letter.

"I'm sorry, I overslept," she snapped, "I just had to wash my hair…I'll be out in a minute."

"I didn't mean to interrupt you, Bella," he sighed, relieving the tension, "by all means take you time to enjoy your shower...I don't mind waiting..."

Although he stood perfectly still, there was strangeness to his appearance in the bath that made her feel awkward. The sounds of slapping water against the tile, washing her hair mimicked the beat of the rain, but the silence that surrounded them was loud and disturbing.

"Are you still there?" she wondered if having found her and understood the delay if he had retreated to her room.

"Yes," he whispered tentatively, as if trying making himself invisible to hide some guilt for having been discovered.

Bella's curiosity was riding high, wondering if she had not heard the door would he have made his presence known and wondering still if this was not the first time he had witnessed her showering.

"You're awfully quiet, Edward…" she said, running the wide toothed comb through her hair to evenly distribute conditioner.

"What are you doing out there?"

"Watching…," he murmured

"Watching? Watching what?" It was such a bizarre answer. A vision popped into her head and she had to laugh, "Have you acquired X-ray vision, Edward?"

"No love," he grumbled humorously.

"Then what are you watching, Edward?"

"…the shower curtain…" The hesitation in his voice was clear it was difficult for him to admit to his fascination. "…is dancing around you. It's hypnotic…"

Taken back by the idea that such a strange reply, she mumbled without thinking. "…that's a little weird, Edward. Even for you…

"Gee, thanks a lot," he sniffed, insulted. "I wasn't aware you found me so _peculiar_…"

"That's not what I meant…"

"I beg your pardon, Bella," he quickly replied, regretting his defensiveness.

"No, Edward…damnit!" she grunted as if punched in the belly. "…makes me crazy!"

"Love, what have done?"

"Not, you, Edward…_Charlie_…" she whined, "hesqueezes the little bits of soap together…it's so…yuck!"

"Oh" he muttered, not completely understanding her distress, "Yuck, indeed…"

"Edward, can you get me a new one?"

A little lost in this quest, he turned to the sink, inspecting the contents of the cabinets, distracted by the sheer number of items found there.

"You know, the little boxes…on the left?" she grumbled, impatiently.

"… ummmm…"

"Edward, do not tell me you don't know about soap?"

"Of course, I do, Isabella, give me a moment to sort it out," he said, gruffly insulted by her insinuation. "Esme generally handles this sort of thing," he muttered quietly to himself, thankful she could not hear.

"Did you find it?"

"_Lever_ is it?" he said, curiously extracting the specimen, "What a very odd name for a soap?"

"Who cares about the name? Just open the damn thing already."

"I beg your pardon, Bella," he said, gently, confused by her disagreeable behavior. This was not his bride. "I am sorry if I upset you, love…"

"I'm sorry, Edward, it's not you, it's _me_," she moaned from behind the curtain, sputtering as the water raced down her face.

"…you are very short with me this morning. Are you quite sure you are not angry with me?"

"…you didn't do anything," she cried pitifully, upset with herself for being so ugly, but the list of complaints and little sufferings were mounting. "I was restless last night without you and now I'm pissed off with myself for oversleeping and I just don't' want to deal with Alice's sanctimonious crap for being late and I'm hungry and I'm tired," she whined, serial complaining accelerating down a slippery slope. "I'm sorry honey…I am just a grumpy."

"You certainly are!" he snickered, glad to be absolved of guilt for creating this foul mood in his bride. "I would feel the same I am sure, but fear not," he offered sympathy, but he grinned. "…I'll protect you from the Grand Inquisitor!"

"The _soap_? _Edward_?" she said, peeking around the curtain, soap bubbles rolling down her shoulders. "May I have the soap, please?"

"Yes, of course," he said, slowly unwrapping the box as if a special gift, delighting in such a small gesture of humanity, exploring the texture, running fingers gently along the sharp edges, smoothing the soft bits that gather in his palm, recognizing the fresh scent indelibly memorized, and he caresses the jewel lovingly...contemplating...immobilized by some unseen force.

One look at his face, and she knew. "What's wrong, honey?"

"I don't care to say…" he whispered, transfixed on the floor as if he hoped there was a place to hide in the grout. Shame weighed heavy on his shoulders.

"Edward, tell me?"

"I can't," he whimpered, avoiding her eyes, "…you will laugh."

"I will _not_," she gasped somehow a little hurt. "Edward, please tell me…"

"Forget it, I'm being ridiculous, Bella, it's really nothing." Shaking his head, the expression melted from his face and she knew he was attempting to hide behind his well crafted mast to deny the feeling which tormented him. However, underneath that, thick skin was the truth and he could not hide it as effectively as he had in the past—at least, not from her.

"You are not ridiculous, I think you are embarrassed. That is different. I am sorry you are embarrassed to tell me what's bothering you, but I am glad you are being honest with me."

"I _want_ to be honest, I do…"

"…but you are too embarrassed to be honest?" She offered an explanation and could not accept that he was struggling with it.

"yes…I am too embarrassed. That's it exactly."

"It's a new brand of soap, does the scent bother you?"

"It's not _that_…"

"Then what is it?"

"I think I am jealous, Bella…." He murmured so softly the sound was lost in the double assault of water.

"Excuse me?" she said, blinking repeatedly as if the effort would improve her hearing. He could not have said what she thought she heard.

"I can't stop thinking about it."

Reverently cradled in his hands, the offending bar was both a sacred relic and a profane object of his desire. "…what it does to you…what it is _allowed_ to do…this inert thing has no idea how lucky it is to touch you so… intimately and the idea that it can touch you …"

"Oh, I _see_…" she murmured, struggling to maintain a straight face. Ducking behind the curtain with a decisive snap of the metal rings, a battle with wave after wave of silent giggles quickly eroded her control and full-blown snickering echoed so loud that that no hiding behind the curtain could disguise her reaction.

"There, you see," he whispered, pitifully, "you are laughing at me..."

"Oh, baby," she murmured, ashamed of herself and biting her lip. "I am sorry for laughing, but you have to admit, it's very funny, Edward."

"Not to me it isn't…," he whimpered, defeated. "I shouldn't have said anything…you can't possibly understand. It's too…ridiculous."

"But Edward, I do understand," she said, ducking behind the curtain to rinse the foam running down her face. It was hard enough to concentrate on her apology without the punishing sensation attacking her eyes stealing her attention.

"Do you, now?" Sarcasm laced his words. "How could you _possibly_ be as ridiculous as I?"

"Well, I am jealous of your _clothes_," she hung her head, feeling much as he did, embarrassed by a little twisted pleasure she felt. Peeking back around the curtain, she grinned happily to see his face recalling the night of their first sexploration. "Don't you remember…your oxford? Every morning, you are all around me. I sniff your towels, my pillows… I never wash them until they and lose the smell of you. I love the smell of on me, on your clothes, in your car. I want to wrap myself in your smell and I can…in your clothes."

His eyes were dark telling of lust, not thirst, and she grinned knowing that he no longer despised his feelings. This reaction earned him the right to know the completely sordid tale of her debauchery of his apparel and she took a shallow breath for courage.

"I play with your laundry. I can't help myself. I am jealous too of how they can touch you the ways I want to touch you."

"Yes, that is it exactly," he said, relieved to believe she could understand his strange obsession but tension of a different sort was building in him. The outline of his excitement strained against the confines of his jeans. She smirked to see his excitement and hoped he could see hers.

"I wear them, because they are like part of you, Edward, touching intimate parts of you…and I'm not just talking about the _shirt_, either. "

"Excuse me?" he said, utterly confused. "What does that mean?"

"I am embarrassed to say it, now," she said, blushing scarlet even through the steam. "…those burgundy plaid boxers…"

He smirked, the facts of her confession coalescing for him. Kidnapping his apparel had nothing to do with laundry. "I thought it funny that they've gone missing…"

"Well, _yes_," she shrugged, deliciously, telling the story with her eyes. "...it's the same as the soap. They touch you in places…and I when I wear them I pretend that it is you touching me.. It is very…_hot_.."

"My, my, Isabella," he murmured, eyebrows dancing with his excitement as the idea rippled through him as an illicit caress. The eroticism of the moment intensified his lust. "…you wearing my unwashed boxers is very…"

"…_kinky_?" she whispered, unsure and suddenly self-consciously afraid she was over-sharing her little perverse indulgence.

"Well, I was going to say _naughty_," He chuckled, startled and amused by the outrageous word tripping from her mouth. "… but perhaps _kinky_ is more accurate."

"So, I don't think you should be jealous of the soap, Edward," she murmured, "because I really do understand how you feel."

"But I _am_…I am still _very_ jealous."

"Edward, I meant, you don't _have_ to be…" she said, a little breathless, resonating with some new kind of excitement. Biting her lip, she hesitated only a moment. "I mean you could _do_ something about it…if you _wanted_ to."

"I suppose I could ignore the image in my head of what this little inert object is able to experience," he struggled to find a logical argument, "…or maybe you should use shower gel, it washes away, but maybe I'd obsess over the sponge then…"

"…good ideas…" she said, but the singsong sound intimated there could be a better idea waiting to discover. "…but what if that's not good enough? Why not take away its power?"

"How do I do that…?"

"Why don't you do what the soap _cannot_ do…?" An unrecognizable husky voice floated on the steam and he shuddered without thinking. "The soap can't touch me all by itself, Edward? Why don't you come in here and help me with my…_soap_?" After a moment, he held his breath to gain his composure. "I know you _want_ to, don't you, Edward? Don't you want to know what it is like…aren't you, _curious_?" The curtain waved taunting him and his excitement made him squirm as she whispered softly words he longed to hear.

"I do."

Her suggestion was outrageous, thrilling, and very arousing. The wide-eyed wonder of her power over him turned to a dark wanting.

"Maybe it's just like going to the beach?"

"You are nude, Bella. I rather hope you have not been to such a beach," he growled, the rising tide of desire threatening his discipline.

"I imagine it's like smoothing on sunscreen," she murmured, biting back the breathlessness she felt, toying with the edge of the curtain, throwing her wet hair back from her face, trying to stay in control as her words began to effect her as well.

"Or maybe, it's more like playing in the ocean…all wet and slippery in a tiny little blue bikini hardly covering anything at all."

He groaned with the image and the words. "You did that on purpose, you vixen you…

"Why don't you show this soap who is boss? It might be _interesting_…"

With the skill of a well-seasoned tease, she slid behind the curtain, holding her breath, crossing fingers and toes, and hoping that he would take her invitation seriously, but suspecting he would not. More than anything, at that very moment, she wanted to share her shower with her lover, yet the power of flirtation had merits all its own. However, she knew she had to up the ante with a limited time offer to push him to a decision.

"Decide quickly, Edward. Soon the hot water will run out and then it will be an entirely different kind of human experience…." She giggled at the idea as the picture of such a disaster popped into her brain, "it would be just my luck," she thought.

"How is it you do this to me; I am a reckless fool for you."

As the silvery sound of his zipper, slowly descending screamed out like a clanging bell, she gasped in surprise. "Edward?" she squealed, covering her mouth with prune fingers.

"Are you really going to do it?" she cried out in a whisper loud enough to be heard over the water, as his finger tips curled around the curtain, just visible. Backing away toward the water she realized what was about to happen.

"Have you changed your mind, Bella?" Quickly pulling the curtain closed he hesitated, wondering if he had mistaken her flirtation as invitation. "I didn't mean to…if this is not what you wanted, I am …"

"No! No! Don't go!" she responded quickly to be sure that he did not think too much about it. "I'm just surprised…and excited…"

"Yes, well, I cannot believe that I am doing this, but you have bedazzled me…you and your temptress soap!" The idea made him grin. "Turn around, Bell," he said with authority, "and face the showerhead."

"You mean I am not allowed to look, but you are...now, that doesn't seem fair, does it?"

"Baby steps, Bella, I am not sure how I can do this…" sticking his hand into the curtain, tentatively. "Here is your damn soap..."

The bar slipped from his hands before reaching her fingers and before she could turn around, he was leaping, dashing, cursing so quickly under his breath she could barely make out sound.

"What's wrong, Edward!"

"How could I be so careless?" He grimaced, cursing himself, and grinding his teeth. "What have I done?"

"Edward, what the hell are you talking about?" she cried.

"Charlie's here, Bella! On the _lawn_!"

"That's not funny, Edward."

"No, it is not. I was…distracted" Manically laughing as he raked through the laundry hamper. "I am disappointed to be interrupted, and I am not entirely sorry, either!" His attitude was a shock more potent than the idea they were about to be caught in a compromising position, even though nothing had really _happened_. Well, that was a fact, perhaps, but not entirely accurate. Something significant was happening in that steamy little bathroom.

"I'll say I got caught up in the rain. You stay here. Sing! Loudly!"

In a flash, his clothes were churning in the dryer and sporting Charlie's sweats from the laundry bin, Edward the innocent was sitting on the bottom run of the stairs tying his muddy shoes and praying. He was in place only a moment before the door opened slowly, creaking with emphasis. Frantic like a seventeen-year-old boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar of his dreams, he prayed frantically he could get away with his ruse.

"Hey, Charlie…good morning!" The most casual smile pumped with dazzling energy illuminated Edward's face for a moment, before he turned all his concentration to his feet.

"Good morning to you, Edward." The greeting was nothing short of calculated as suspicion clearly raced through his mind. "…you're here awfully _early, _today?"

Cop eyes carefully surveyed the room and he smirked with a raised brow that insinuated he was perfectly aware that something was going on in secret. Charlie's thoughts went exactly where Edward feared. Edward willed his muscles to still against an overwhelming urge to shudder at the thought and to estimate the possibility that he had not been quick enough to fool his highly intuitive nemesis.

"Early risers get a head start on the day, Chief," he said, holding his breath from gasping. "You know that Alice, she's got a list and arm long for today. Tight schedule."

"Bella's only in the shower? She's not all dressed already? So unlike her." There was a thinly veiled accusation underneath this statement that was confirmed. _"I notice your hair is wet…have you been naughty, in my house, boy?"_

"Yeah, well she didn't set her alarm…overslept again," rolling his eyes for sympathy and hoping his acting skills were up to par. Under any other situation he would have breezed through the lie, but distracted as he was, the stress was in his voice screaming for unwanted attention that the hyper observant Chief of Police was not going to miss.

"Need a towel for your hair, Edward?" he said, leaning against the door, his arms folded over his chest, head cocked to the side, and his ankles crossed in a most defensive stance. "I think there are some in the dryer," he said, noticing the dryer was running. "_Wonder what is in there_…" he pondered. "_it better not be sheets, you dirty dog."_

"I got one when I thru my clothes in there. Hope that was ok," he pointed to the pile of towels sitting on top of the machine. "I decided to take a run over, and I caught in the rain…I got soaked!" He groaned, pointing to his shoes that fortunately had suffered under the wet conditions during last night's hunting. "Bella insisted that I dry off…"

"We wouldn't want the groom catching pneumonia or something, right?" he chuckled, "Need anything?" he said, pointing to the sweat pants he recognized as his own and he wondered when Bella had gotten to do the laundry.

"No, it's all _good_," he said, slipping into a local speech pattern that was so out of character, Charlie had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing. Bella gave me your tee shirt, thumbing the Mariners jersey that was swimmingly big. "My clothes are in the dryer."

"_So, you admit you were naked in my house…" _ Unfolding himself from his defensive stance, "I see you got some clothes."

"I hope that was okay, Chief?" Swallowing hard against the implied accusation, Edward could almost taste the bitter lie. Certainly being naked in his house was something the Chief would think was absolutely not okay.

"_Sure_, kid," he said, laughing at the ironic flow of the conversation and his inner monologue. Clapping him on the shoulder, "…why don't you keep it, call it a_ souvenir_," he chuckled, but the sound was not genuine. "…all in the family now, right?"

As the meaning of his statement settled into consciousness, Edward's eyes widened with fear if only for a moment before he wiped his emotion clear of his expression. Thoroughly enjoying himself, Charlie chuckled, watching his delayed reaction to the hidden accusation, but the detective was impressed that the kid could work so quickly to put his poker face back together. A cop notices these things.

"So, Bella's in the shower, eh?" he said for the third time, thoroughly enjoying watching Edward squirm against the guilt that was obviously eating at his confident façade. "Got plans today?

"_Alice_…" Edward sighed, as if a prayer and he rolled his eyes for show, thankful to have a simple story to stick to during this interrogation.

"That sister of yours…she is amazing." Charlie said, shaking his head in admiration. "That Jasper's is one lucky guy."

Edward's neck snapped so quickly it crackled._ "Jasper? How could…?"_

"Edward, you crack me up!" Charlie laughed full out as if responding to the silent question. "How many times do I have to tell you…I'm a cop? I _know_ things like Alice and Jasper… and Rosalie and Emmett." The cold surprise of froze on Edward's stoic mask like a deer caught in the headlights. "What? You think I would miss something like _that_. It's a little strange, I'll admit, all living in the same house, but I suppose it has worked for you all…I ain't judging."

"…it is funny how things work out…" Edward muttered, intently retying his shoes to break eye contact with that dangerous mind whose skills could get him into a lot of trouble.

As if on cue, the front door slammed loudly against the frame and the men startled by what could have been a hurricane force wind.

"Bella!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. "Where the hell are you?"

"_Alice? Thank god you're here."_

Hissing with fury, Alice was at heart happy to exercise yet another of her exquisite skills.

"_Yeah, I'm here to save your ass! A shower of all things! So much evidence!" _

Among the family Alice was known as as "The Cleaner," the one person you brought in to help direct messy cover-up operations. Emmett dubbed her with the title after a year's long Mafia movie marathon but she lived up to the job description. She was good.

Dashing to the staircase, ignoring the men purposefully, she shouted.

"Girl, you'd better be done now or I swear I'm dragging you out of there all wet and butt naked!"

"_Thanks for that image, Alice, you little…" _Edward scowled because she knew what effect that picture would have on his already obvious problem.

"_Uhhh, uhh, uhh," _she batted her eyelashes innocently._ "I wouldn't call me names if I were you. Remember, it's your my ass in my sling…unless you don't want my help."_

"_I apologize…" _he said, hanging his head.

"Charlie!" she squealed, genuinely excited to see her favorite police chief. "I didn't expect to see you today! What a great surprise! How are you?"

"_Okay, torture me, Alice. I can't say I am not happy to see you, but what the hell, Alice? You were not supposed to be here for an hour. How did you know? Were you spying?"_

"_You can yell at me later, but right now you should be thankful I saw him or you'd be esplaining how it is you are bulletproof."_

"Yeah, I was supposed to be working, but I had an unexpected change of plans," he directed his reply to Edward, not Alice.

"Oh? Are you okay?" Alice's affection for Charlie was real and she was not pretending interest just to create the cover story, she was dedicated to maintaining his well-being, not just for Bella's sake, but also for his own. Her love for him was real and her loyalty fierce.

"Oh, yeah," he said, scoffing off her concerned tone, "Looks like the damn alternator died in the parking lot last night…how embarrassing, right?" he chuckled, "… like out of the Blues Brothers or something…cop car that don't start! Larry dropped me off to get a change of clothes. Fish love the rain!" The very idea of his second favorite sport, next to couch potato sports, brought a wild smile to his face. "Gonna kill us worm eaters some after work."

"Well, I pity the fish!" With a dazzling smile just for him, she suddenly looked up to the ceiling.

"What the hell is that," Charlie shook his head. "Since when does she sing in the shower?"

"Since now, I guess," Edward shrugged, chuckling to himself that she would listen to his instructions so completely, even if his ruse made not a lot of sense.

"Excuse me, Charlie," she said, stopping the conversation with an outstretched hand. "I'm gonna yell, watch out!" Like an obedient puppy, he cupped his ears. Edward played along, covering his, too. "Isabella Swan!" the pixie growled loud enough to shake the pictures off the walls. "You get your skinny white cheeks down here… right now!"

The impromptu _Phantom of the Opera_ performance abruptly ended, but the shower rained on.

"Oh, she is so in trouble," Alice muttered under her breath, plotting the reprimand she would exact for her flagrant disobedience. "And _you_," she sneered, pointing an accusing figure at Edward's head. "What's wrong with you, out running in the rain? Never heard of a _weather_ report, moron? You'll catch pneumonia!"

"_Now you are going overboard, Alice." _

"Wow, Alice," Charlie muttered, exuding pride and surprise, "you are going to be a _hellofva_ mother, someday! You got it all down!"

"Well, thank you, Charlie," she said, accepting his complement, but her mind turned to other thoughts. "I never thought about it…"

"Ali, baby," he said, nodding his head, proud of the girl who was practically a sister to his girl, "there is nothing you _can't_ do. I know that to be true! You could be Queen!"

"Edward, I'd have picked you up, you know, she said, breaking out in song, "…_all you had to do is call, and I'd be there, yeah, yeah, yeah_…"

"_You got a friend_…" Charlie jumped in without hesitation, hopeful to win the Alice-name-that-tune game they had devised, "Carol King, Tapestry, right?"

"You got me, Chief," Alice sighed, hiding her melancholy for the words behind smiling eyes. Charlie was a human friend she would hate to lose. "Here, you," she said, throwing a mariner's tee a much chagrined bad puppy. "…you are lucky 7-11 had just your size…" she smirked.

"Gee thanks, Alice…" Edward muttered, knowing this fashion penance would certainly last longer than necessary. "I guess I owe you one…"

"_Oh, honey, you can't count how many you owe me for this morning!"_ she whispered in vampire speed. _"…and you can be sure I will be collecting_."

"_I am sure you will,"_ he grimaced, knowing the punishment she would inflict would likely be more that anything Charlie would have dished out.

"Yelling!" she announced musical notes belying the belting to come and again, taking a deep breath for show. Charlie immediately reacted. He had learned the hard way that when she gave the hearing protection warning, she meant it.

"I shutting off the hot water!" she roared, "…one…, two…"

"Maybe I should go up there and get her," Edward muttered, without thinking and while staring up at the ceiling he missed the raised eyebrows of surprise from both his sister and his bride's father.

"_You don't think I know you were up there when I came in?" _ Charlie's thought seemed sarcastic, but Edward's intuition could not tell if he was upset or just caught off guard. _"…gotta give you props for speed though…nice recovery…"_

Edward glanced towards Alice who was rolling her eyes the shotgun standing in the corner.

"Charlie, would you care to have a bagel?" Alice turned on her dazzle to divert attention away from his pointed thoughts of premarital hanky-panky going on in his house. "You can't have had breakfast yet… and I got two?" Beaming a dazzling smile, the white tell-tale bag from Donald's Bagels got his complete attention. "Veggie cream cheese…"

Just that moment his stomach made it known, she was correct. He had not had breakfast. Alice was pleased for the special effect, that seemed entire unexpected, though was clearly something she was sure would happen just then Remembering Bella saying the way to Charlie's heart was through his stomach.

"Do you really think of everything, Alice?" or are you just psychic?"

"Just lucky I guess, Charlie," she shrugged, with a giggle and a wink. "Bride's shouldn't be so piggy and have two bagels, but you know our girl eats like a bird, so when she's hungry we have toindulge her," she sighed with motherly care, that was short lived by the continuing sounds of running water and another faint melody tripping casually downstairs. "…but no special treatment today!" she growled, "She doesn't deserve it. Even got the cinnamon raisins, she loves her raisins…" Alice struggled to hide her disgust, but Charlie grimaced too.

"…her _favorite_…" Edward grumbled, sharing Alice's feelings toward the wrinkly little beasts that reminded him of something abundantly scattered on the forest floor. As much time they spent chasing deer, such nasty bits were an occupational hazard and certainly did not have a place in foodstuff, vampire or otherwise.

"I can't stand the look of them, either," Charlie said, virtually reading her mind through her expression. ".. . That's why she makes you buy them…she _knows_…"

"Well, then it's a good thing Donald's ran out this morning. I got one plain one, too." Alice said with a wink. "What a coincidence?"

"_Yeah, some coincidence…"_ Edward smirked at the obvious act of brown nosing in progress and he was once again thankful for the unbounded gifts of his little sister. Saving the day like this was going to cost him something significant, but that was all right with him. He would have done anything to get out of this jam.

"What about you, Alice?" Charlie opened the bag and the scent wafted into the room. "A girl's gotta eat…and the ways you run around…you need it more than me."

"Oh, I had mine in the car…" she dismissed him with a smooth wave of her hand. "…and yours is waiting for you in the car, Edward." Edward cringed as he realized she could have brought "his" in to share a little 'bonding time' with his father- in-law.

"Shall I go get it, Edward? It would only take a minute…?"

"Alice!" Charlie whimpered, suffering the idea of sullying her treasure. "You let them eat in the Porsche?

"Only if they are _careful_ and clean up their own _messes_ and are _grateful_ for the favor!" Once again, Edward understood the hidden meaning behind her stern admonishment. This certainly was his mess that she was cleaning up.

As soon as he opened the bag, Charlie moaned from the tantalizing aroma, and as he opened the wrapper like an origami surprise, he licked his lips. He did not hesitate to relish that first bite.

"…so, delicious," he sputtered, luxuriating in the thick layer of cream cheese. ".. Veggie cream cheese, too. Alice, you are the best!"

"Always a pleasure to be appreciated, Charlie," she said smugly looking over her shoulder.

"I hope you are taking notes, Edward. This girl knows how to manage my girl. She is lucky to have you, Alice.

"Yeah, Alice. You really are the queen of everything." Edward offered a courtier's bow of supplication, which tickled her fancy so, she giggled. "_You may rise_, _peasant_" she murmured, with a delicious grin, _"but I really dig the sound of that…Queen Alice…"_

Crumpling the paper and bag, Charlie aimed for the trash for two points. It seemed strange he did not celebrate his victory. His mind seemed elsewhere. Looking at Alice for a moment, Edward could tell he was weighing a decision, but his thoughts raced around in so many directions, he could not follow his path. Alice felt equally at a loss, searching for a clue, but finding none.

"ummm, are you guys planning to make a day of it?" Charlie sputtered, the words rushing from him as if speed would save him from some discomfort. "…because, well, I have some people over tonight, we might be kinda late…but I don't wanna deprive Bella of her beauty sleep…Alice would be upset with me. So, maybe, I was wondering if she was planning to stay with you tonight? Or if it would be okay if she could…you know, …_stay over_, I mean."

The blush of a grown man made his adorable face angelic. Alice smirked, seeing the romantic dinner laid out, and the look on Charlie's face when Sue met his eyes in the candlelight.

"Didn't Bella tell you?" With her hands on her hips, holding her breath, Alice was a sight of exasperation. "What am I gonna do with that girl! She is _supposed_ to stay with me tonight. We have a dress fitting at 10 and a 2:30 portrait sitting with the photographer in Seattle tomorrow. We'll never make it in time…not with showers like this one!"

"Finally!" she huffed as the water shut off upstairs. "Sorry, Charlie, I have to go to kick her butt. Have fun with your poker game, Charlie!"

Racing up stairs, the footsteps of one guilty bride scurried across the floor.

"It's about time, Bad Bride! Bad Bride!" The muffled sound of Alice's voice chastising her puppy made the men chuckle.

"Well, I guess I'll head up too." Charlie said, "Larry will be back any minute." As he crossed the room, he hesitated as if a thought came to his head that he was decided what to do with. Turning quickly, he looked straight into Edward's eyes as if to look beyond the obvious. _"Oh, what the hell,"_ he sighed in his head, wondering if he was opening a can of worms that was not useful for fishing.

"You guys have a good time today, Edward," he said, affectionately, "…big day is almost here."

"I'll try," Edward replied, cheerfully, but an unsettling feeling gripped him.

"Just be _safe_," Charlie said a little too pointedly.

"Always, sir," Edward met his eyes without flinching. "I always protect _our_ girl."

"I know you do, son," he said, rubbing his face stiffly with the palm of his hand, muttering, "dear god, what should I do?"

Whatever it was that bothered the Chief his mind was jumbled, switching thoughts so quickly Edward was having trouble deciphering him. Blindness at this moment unnerved him and he held his breath in painful anticipation.

"Edward, here's the thing," Charlie said, leaning close to whisper. "Maybe you should be carrying a _raincoat_, you know? You never know when a fella needs a little _protection _from unplanned weather emergencies._._."

In shock, Edward's eyes darted away breaking his connection to him. He could not move, dumbfounded with the idea that Charlie could discuss the use of condoms in such a cavalier manner after all the consternation he had suffered only weeks ago when the topic was virginity.

"Nature has a way of sneaking up, gotta always be _prepared_, if you know what I mean, son." Clapping him on the shoulder, Charlie shook him in a manly bonding embrace, and nodded his head with a conspiratorial wink.

Plodding up the stairs without looking back, Charlie's thought was loud and clear, it was funny that he seemed to enjoy it.

"…_you'd better be careful there boy…or you can forget about that world tour_.

"Yes sir," Mortified, he rifled his hair brusquely and sighed with relief, and he chuckled to think if it is possible for one who is bulletproof to dodge a bullet.

The shrill laughter of a little banshee pixie screamed in his head.

A/N: Ever get caught with your hand in somebody's cookie jar…? Poor Eddie! Just when he was gonna score bigtime…but who was more entertained by the idea…and did I read his mind correctly, or did Charlie just encourage Edward to carry condoms? And he was OKAY with that? I guess Sue must be puttin' out, hah? Wait, didn't Charlie just say he needed to be sure Bella was NOT coming home tonight… Jesus, those Swan's might be slow on the uptake, but they are getting their game on now, woot!!

Next Segment of the day: Noon at the Cullen's

11


	18. July 26: A Day in the Life: Noon

**a/n: Well, I declare I am an idiot. As you can see (now that I made you look) this chapter appears out of order in the calendar. That is because I am an idiot. I have included it here at the end so you loyal readers will not miss it tucked in the middle. But shortly I will integrate it into the story in it's proper place in the chronology. Please forgive my stupidity.  
**

**This _Day in the Life_ chapter runs more than 20,000 words. On other sites I post the chapters, no matter how long in its entirety. However, I thought I would experiment on FF to see if reader's preferred a shorter read. Unfortunately, I lost track of what I was doing and only posted the first third of this installment. And OF COURSE there is VITAL, EARTH SHATTERING information revealed here!! Sure, I didn't forget to post a fluffy chapter...oh, no...not me. I am not that lucky. Stupid. Not lucky.  
**

**There really is nothing more I can say, save mea culpa. I hope the revelations justify the frustration you must feel.  
**

**Now would be a good time for that 7th inning stretch. I have applied for the liquor license, but I doubt it will come in in time for you. YOU might REALLY need some refreshment after this one, though. It's a whopper!**

* * *

"…_a cup, a cup, a cup, a cup, a cup…"_

_The Manhattan Transfer_

12:30 pm

The torrential downpour that brought in the morning promised to fade into a lazy summer shower by noon. Buried in planting beds to her elbows, Esme hummed a sweet tune, enjoying the scent of the earth, the music of the passing storm, and the vibration of new life in her hands. In spite of the rain, enjoying the labor for the new border plants just for the wedding, Esme felt proud and excited. Alice was not the only one striving for a bit of perfection for a certain day in August. As landscape designer, architect, and mother of the groom, no detail in the grounds of her home would go untended under her meticulous care. She lifted her head from under the wide brimmed hat she wore in sunshine and in rain as a specific sound caught her attention.

"Company is coming…" she smiled. Brushing off the bits of loam clinging to her knees, she straightened her dress, and checked her hair. Some habits were impossible to lose over time. No matter how much time would pass; Esme would fall back into the human habits that were natural to a woman of her breeding especially when greeting a gentleman caller. In this case, the audience was unscheduled, but not a surprise. Lately, the Father of the Bride made it a point to take a daily drive to visit his soon-to-be inlaws and the Mother of the Groom relished his visits.

Long before the car crunched down the gravel drive, Esme was waving a welcome worthy of a royal visitor. "Charlie!" she called from across the yard, ducking the raindrops along the way. "How are you this fine wet day?"

"I feel like a fish, Esme," he chuckled, ducking under his arm for shelter from the rain that fell with greater enthusiasm. "Better question is what are _you_ doing out here—playing in the dirt, or I should say, the _mud_?"

"Fish like the rain and so do plants, Chief…a match made in heaven! Let's go inside before we're both soaked!" Giggling like a girl, she ran toward the house at considerably less than her regular speed. Under normal conditions, Esme could outrun the raindrops. Today, she was more than happy to suffer the weather just to accompany her friend at his pace.

There was never a time when Esme felt strange around Charlie. There seemed to be something special in him that made him somehow more accepting of their differences, more comfortable around them, and allowed her to be more relaxed around him than any other human, except one. Esme wondered if Bella's openness to their mythical world was something she had unconsciously passed on to her father or if it was in him all along.

"I hope you don't mind me dropping by like this, Esme. I hope I'm not bothering you." Charlie said, trotting up the drive to meet her. "I know you have your hands full with the wedding. I was just looking for Bella."

"You are no bother, Charlie. You are welcome in my home anytime you like!" she beamed with a flirtatious glimmer she was perfecting with her new friend. "Bella is upstairs working on the seating chart. It is a necessary evil, I am afraid, but I know she would like a break!"

"Yeah, I bet," he chuckled, thinking of the little general proctoring the work, over her with a clipboard and a glare.

"May I offer you a cup of coffee, Chief?" she said, as they reached the shelter of the porch. "You must be chilled from the rain."

"I'd be a fool to turn down your coffee anyday, Esme! The best in Forks." He meant it too. If there were any group of people who knew coffee, it was the police, and out of necessity quality was secondary to availability. "How do you make it perfect every time?

"Just practice, I guess." Smirking, she hoped he could never guess just how many years that expertise derived. "I hope you have a thermos this time, Chief?" she winked, "I'd love to make a whole pot… I'm testing a new machine."

"I have no shame, Esme," he said, bowing his head, and the he raised his eyes up to meet hers with a silly grin. "…it's in the car."

"Well, good!" she said, delighted he had agreed to let her attend to his need for caffeine. "I am so glad," she said, never letting on that the 'coffee cupboard' now housed a six-pack of thermoses at the ready. "Then I will make a nice big pot."

"But I don't want you to go to all the trouble, just for me, Esme."

"Don't you be so silly, Charlie, one cup or 20, it is the same effort," she said, shaking her head for the statement froming in her mind fascinated her with the unlikelyness of their friendship. "I really enjoy making it for you, Charlie." The warmth of her smile brought a smile to his face in return. "You are my friend, Charlie. You must know it makes me happy to do this little thing because it makes you happy?"

"Yes, I really I do, Esme," he said meekly, "you are a good friend, Esme." Charlie was not one to take or ask, but when he received, he was very grateful and even if his expression of gratitude was brief, he meant every heartfelt word.

"It is absolutely my pleasure to make your coffee and especially to call you _my_ friend." she bowed her head slightly in honor of their pledge, but it was only a moment before stronger instincts pulled on her.

The human pleasures of planning, preparing, and serving nutritious, delicious, and interesting meals was one part of human experience Esme had not realized she missed until one hungry human entered her life. In the two years since, Esme had developed a renewed passion for cooking that surpassed her memories of grandmother's pot roast, Aunt Suzie's bread, and Mrs. McCreary's apple pie. In an instant, she wondered how she would fill this pleasure when there was no one left to feed.

"Do you have some things to bring in today, Chief?" she said, wondering suddenly about the impulse behind his visit. "I'll send Emmett out to give you a hand, if you like?"

"No, nothing, today, Esme…we had that mountain of boxes yesterday, but not a one today…kinda strange, actually…"

"_Oh, my!"_ Esme squeaked, as the situation came into place. _"Hank!"_

"Guess these are the ones from yesterday, hah?" he said, looking over the pile of boxes in the dining room. "The guys were complaining they couldn't play cards at my desk…guess now I know why. Didn't look like much packed into the car…but here on the floor, geesh, it's so much… stuff!"

"Yes, indeed, gifts are stacking up again," she sighed, realizing another chaotic marathon was needed again to clear out the back log of wedding gifts which seemed to flow on an endless stream of brown boxes from across the country and around the world, and Esme wondered if she could keep Bella from the eye of the storm. Ever since the accident, Esme's maternal instinct for her only human daughter had magnified tenfold. As dedicated as Edward, Charlie, Carlisle…and frankly, everyone, _including_ Alice, Esme was determined to clear all stressors from Bella's path to the wedding day…in less than two weeks!

"I don't know how you guys are handling it all." Charlie muttered to himself, as he settled into one of the kitchen bar stools recently acquired for his coffee bar. "It would drive me nuts!"

"Alice has a _fabulous_ system on the computer; she keeps us all straight," Esme smiled for him but cringed whenever technology like this thrust upon her depression-era sensibility. As some habits are hard to break, new ones are harder still to develop. Teaching an old dog new tricks was harder than it sounded especially where this particular 100-year-old vampire was concerned. The rapid turnover of computer technology was not out of her reach, just boggling.

"That girl of yours, Esme," he hung his head reverently, "You should have seen her this morning…taking charge, getting Bella and Edward in line. I'm telling you, she is gonna rule the world one day...and I'll be the first in line to vote for her!" Charlie was never shy about showing his affection for the littlest Cullen. All the circumstances that brought them together created a bond between them that would rival any other.

"Well, I don't know about that," her motherly pride bubbled up illuminating her face, "but she certainly is remarkable!"

Although adults in age and experience this mismatched brood was every bit a family and each 'child' was like her own. Every so often, at a moment like this, discussing the accomplishments or talents of one of the 'kids' a little pang would pull at her heart, and she wondered: what if they really had been her children? What joy there would have been in all their achievements?

"So, how's everything else goin'; you know…how many heads you gonna have to feed?"

His question struck Esme as a little odd. Up until this moment, Charlie had been supportive of the whole planning, but was only involved in the management and transportation logistics of the mailings. It was something he was comfortable with tackling. It is easy to get a grip around a box. The other myriad of details overwhelmed him and the competence of the Cullen's to manage it all was a welcome relief, if not a source of guilt. Alice insisted on doing the wedding the way she thought Bella would ultimately enjoy…and it was hard to argue. Charlie wanted Bella to have the splash of the century even if he could only have afforded dinner at the diner.

"Well, we have many responses," Esme hesitated, wondering if she could guess the question he was too uncomfortable to ask. His nervousness was obvious, shifting his weight from side to side, his fists thrust awkwardly in his front pockets, made him look like a teenager who was afraid to ask for the keys to the car. Instantly, she knew the source of his suffering and she smiled with heartfelt sympathy. "I am sure the remainder will arrive very soon, Charlie."

"Well, I hope so;" he said, a little cough tightening his throat. "…nothing like waiting to the last minute for these things…doesn't seem right. Either you are coming or you are not. What's there to decide, right?"

The father of the bride had virtually no family and as such had a very short of list of close friends and associates to invite. Nevertheless, there were a very few very important people in his life whose presence would mean to world to him. Unfortunately, he was not aware nor could he ever be informed of the true nature of the difficulty his Quileute friends faced about attending the wedding. No matter what he suspected he was too worried to receive bad news, so he choose to wait it out until good news delivered itself. The confusion of emotions boggled him. At once angry, sad, disappointed, hurt, and empty, the idea of celebrating Bella's wedding without her mother or his best friend was breaking his heart.

"I guess I just hoped they'd had better sense," he muttered, shrugging his embarrassment off to the only friend he felt comfortable sharing it. "It's just not fair to Bells, you know? How can people be so closed minded?"

The prophetic insight was lost on him, but it stung Esme's heart and she wondered if this man could possibly share his daughter's uncanny capacity to accept her as she was…could Charlie Swan be that open minded?

"I am sorry, Charlie," Esme murmured, touching his shoulder briefly without thinking about the chill of her skin against his warmth. "Perhaps, they need some time." He could not help by return her smile. "It's not too late. It never is too late."

"Am I late?" Carlisle appeared at the doorway checking his watch. There was no need to further embarrass the Chief by letting him suspect that his private conversation was shared by every vampire within a wide radius.

"Not at all, dear. You're right on time!" Esme grinned as he scooted closer to her for a quick kiss.

"Good to see you, Carlisle." Charlie said, taking in the unconscious dazzle radiating from the happy couple. Being in their presence always lightened his mood. Their expression of true love touched the hidden romantic in him.

"And you, Chief," he replied, "How's the package delivery business, today?"

"_Bad topic_," Esme whispered as furious speed.

Without waiting for an answer, Carlisle shifted course. "So, Esme tells me you will be offering a reading at the ceremony...that's wonderful, I am sure Bella is excited."

"Well, I am not going to tell her, actually," he said, adjusting his cap, "But I think it will be a good surprise….even though she hates surprises."

"Oh!" Esme made a little cry, "I will have to remember to tell everyone…"

"I am sure she will be delighted, Charlie." Carlisle noted the strange expression on her face and another kind of out-of-character expression on his face, and he wondered if it were not just some residual emotion from speaking of the missing friends, or if it were something else entirely.

"It is a Native American blessing, Charlie, is it not?" she said, softly reverently. "…so beautiful."

"Yeah," he chuckled, enjoying a private joke. "I guess you could say it's an old family favorite."

"Are your family coming for the wedding, Charlie?" Carlisle asked, knowing the answer from Esme's lists, but strangely he was curious why Charlie was alone in the world in a town where blood relationships were commonplace and where few family's left the confines of their ancestral home.

"Nawh, 'fraid not," he said, with his wry sense of humor laced with a hint of melancholy. "...there used to be a lot of us Black Swans around Forks, but looks like I am the last one standing..." Scratching his head and shrugging away the question he had, he sighed. "I guess you might say I have a big family…but not in Forks…at La Push."

Esme looked to Carlisle shocked by what appeared to be a remarkable disclosure. Charlie Swan has Native American Ancestors? Carlisle was perplexed also, but hid his feeling behind a perfect poker face. Sometimes being around humans for almost 400 years is a blessing.

_Black Swans?_ Both vampires felt the electric chill of alarm as their bodies reacted to this unexpected news. Intuition or gift aside, they knew there was a story to tell and they hoped Charlie would tell it. From the look in their eyes, the Chief could tell they were too polite to ask.

"Well, it's a little complicated..." he stumbled, his words thinning out, unsure, "You see the Swans and the Blacks…well, we are, I don't know…_kin_, I guess?"

"You are related to Billy Black?" Carlisle swallowed hard.

"Somehow, we are related…if you can believe it!" Charlie chuckled, astounded himself by the idea. "I never really got the whole story even from Billy…but we have common ancestors from way back. I think that makes us cousins of cousins or something. I never could that second cousin twice removed thing straight." His casual delivery was natural and unaffected. It was very matter of fact to Charlie, but a staggering revelation to Carlisle and Esme.

"We _Black Swans_ were kinda the Black _Sheep_ of the Quileute's, I think," he smirked, somehow please to be a renegade past. "I don't really have many details, actually, you see; most of the story I collected from the elders who would talk about it were pretty biased… apparently, back in the day, the Swan's were a little bit of trouble makers in the ranks…"

The Cullen's were frozen in place, not blinking, and looking less and less than human every moment, but because Charlie was caught up in his emotions and the telling of his secret, his normally extraordinary powers of observation didn't detect their tension. The rapt attention of their interest spurned him on and for the first time in many, many years Charlie found himself speaking of his long gone roots.

"My great grandfather, Amos Swan, and Billy's grandfather, Jacob Black, were cousins of some sort, and late in their lives they had a major falling out. Amos broke tribe, moved his family into town, and I guess, fell from grace in the eyes of the elders, but the antagonistic old coot would not let go of whatever the beef was, so he hung around La Push just to continue to annoy the counsel…or at least that's _Billy's_ story…"

"Did you ever discover nature of the trouble, Chief?" Esme whispered, "what could have happened between them?"

"No, but I imagine it had to do with my people moving off the lands. They wanted to keep the tribe united, but many people were leaving to find…opportunity, I guess you could say. Wanting to leave the old ways…" he said, melancholy with the thought of a simple life left behind.

Carlisle carefully estimated the generations from Charlie to Amos Swan. If his calculations were even close, the trouble between the Swans and the Blacks came around the time that the treaty between the Cullen's and the Quileute's was struck and he shuttered at the idea that the rift in the tribe could have had something to do with their treaty.

"So, for several generations your people had broken ties with their family on reservation?" Carlisle said with perfect dignity practiced over centuries of experience absorbing shocking information that could lead to serious problems of disclosure of the secrets. In this instance, the potential risks of Charlie's connection to the tribe were high. If his connections were the cause of their opposition to the wedding, could it be possible they would consider divulging the secrets to Charlie in the hope of preventing the wedding?

"Yeah, I suppose that was true, until my parents came along…"

Carlisle could not help but wonder if the schism in the tribe could have something to do with the arrival of their the dreaded enemy and fear of the emergence of shape shifting wolves among the young men in the tribe. Perhaps, since so much history had been lost over time the stories became less believable. It is hard to believe in the mythical world without proof. Moving off the lands, they likely avoided that fate they never had opportunity to discover.

"Apparently, when my dad started dating outside the _clans,_ as they say, and old Amos—he had to be 110 or something," Charlie smiled to himself, imagining a withered old man wielding a cane in his debates. "Amos went off about tradition and tribe bloodlines. Suddenly, he was the champion of maintaining the ways of the past. It was as if he'd never left the tribe in the first place. Eventually, he arranged for dear-old-dad to be matched up with my mother…not sure if that was a match made in heaven or around a campfire. She was somehow related to Billy too, going way back…there were a lot of Quileutes, back then," he chuckled, "seemed like the whole tribe was related to Billy, but who knows?"

Carlisle and Esme exchanged a silent agreement that Charlie's ancestors were at the center of some pivotal change.

"Maybe, the marriage was like a peace offering or something, but Billy says they fell in love at first sight and never left each other's side, like they were destined for each other," he chuckled to himself, thinking of how an arranged marriage might not be so bad. "Her Indian name was Star, but they called her Stella for the white man!" It was a common joke at La Push to embrace the words that would have been offensive to their ancestors.

"Soon after they got married, they moved to Portland. My father got prom was in logging, and he got promoted to a job working in the offices and not in the field. Big opportunity. Better pay. Less risky. But they had to move away and that didn't make the families very happy, I can tell you that. It was another nail in the coffin for the Swan clan at La Push. Taking Star Black so far away from home."

"How _fascinating_," Carlisle's cool response at such unexpected news was nothing short of skillful. Esme turned away from them to hide her shock. "Bella never mentioned this familial relationship to Billy, "Carlisle murmured, turning his attention intently on the Chief.

"…well," Charlie squirmed in his chair, "…that's she doesn't know anything about it yet, and I would rather she didn't know just now," he muttered, shifting in his seat, uneasy with his decision perhaps. "Not that I am keeping it from her or anything, but it never really seemed to be, I don't know, _necessary_. She never really asked questions and so I guess it never came up and since this is not exactly bedtime story material, I never brought it up, either. It's waited this long, it will keep until after the wedding."

"What do you mean, Charlie?" Esme's concern for her friend etched on her face and in the gentleness of her voice, soothing a hurt she could not see, but knew was there.

"It's not a very nice story to tell anyone, Esme… never mind a child. Two weeks a year…didn't waste a minute, you understand?"

It was obvious there was a story behind his life that was awkward to tell and he thought would be harder still to receive. Being acquainted with stories of grief, the Cullen's were likely the most likely to understand his tale, but of course, he didn't know that, but Charlie's intuition told him to share with them the story he had hidden even from his daughter. For some reason he did not understand, he was compelled to tell them and he felt strangely safe.

"When I was about 2 years old, we had a terrible car accident in Portland. Dad got banged up pretty bad, but my mother didn't make it…I didn't have a scratch." Although there was emotion in his voice, it was not pain. He was simply too young to remember.

"Oh, dear Charlie…" Esme's compassion rivaled Carlisle's, but her capacity for empathy and unconditional love surpassed even his gifts.

"My dad was pretty broken up as you can imagine; mourning the loss of his perfect love, guilty he survived, I guess, and terrified to be all alone taking care of a baby…He did the best he could, I am sure, but it was too much."

"...what happened to you?"

"So, we came back here to Forks were at least there were some friends. We lived in town, but we spent a lot of time at La Push."

"Did you grow up on the reservation, Charlie?" Esme asked, "…did you have family there to take care of you?"

"Well, no… Not exactly…" He shrugged, avoiding their eyes, somehow ashamed or shy in a way that was not in his nature. "You might say I was on my own pretty young." Unsettled by the intensity of the story, the cobwebs surrounding painful memories long buried, and the embarrassment for the secret, the Chief was surprised that with the Cullen's he was comfortable enough to share his private painful story with two people he'd come to trust. "My old man drank himself to death, well, he drank for ten years, and then," he hesitated, as the memory rolled in, "…he drove himself off a cliff at Le Push when I was 12."

Esme gasped and made a little sound, crying silent tears for the agony of a young boy, orphaned. "...oh Charlie, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah," he said, forcing a smile on nonchalance. "You see what I mean…not a bedtime story for any kid." Carlisle felt the wound his friend carried, as it if were his own, but no amount of compassion for his pain could salve this. The damage, long ago, made its mark on his soul.

"I bounced around for a while from friend to kind stranger, I guess it was a kind of 'it takes a village' foster care… and when I was old enough, I stepped out on my own…met Renee…"

"…and you never left Forks?" Esme murmured, "No family, and so many bad memories, still you stayed here?"

"It's funny, you know, Esme. I never could bring myself to leave. Like a magnet, I guess, I feel home here. Like I was born to be here or something. When Renee had to leave…I just couldn't. So, here I am…"

A certain uneasy silence descended on the kitchen. Esme busied herself making coffee. Charlie and Carlisle sat in the echo of the dripping pot like two of the closest friends, comfortable in the company without the need for conversation.

Carlisle could not help but infer connections that were possible, unlikely, and certain. Charlie possessed some genetic connection to Billy Black. His family left the reservation, but were still drawn to stay and maintained claim to keeping the bloodlines intact. Charlie Swan may have been passed over by the shape shifting elements of the tribal obligations but yet he took up a career in protection of the peoples…the job of a spirit warrior.

Bella burst through doorway loaded for bear. Alerted by the voices wafting upstairs and astounded to see a squad car on the driveway, Bella was furious.

"Why can't you buy coffee at 7-11 like everybody else, hah?" she said, jabbing her hands on her hips defiantly, as if insulted by his presence.

"Hey, can't a guy have coffee with a friend?"

"Esme doesn't like coffee, Charlie. She shouldn't have to fuss over you." Bella scowled, disagreeably. There is nothing she liked less than to see think Charlie was taking advantage of Esme's kindness. "Did you even call to say you were coming?"

"Bella, your father most certainly does not need to call to visit our home."

He smirked at Esme. "I think you want to hog Esme all to yourself, that's what I think, Bells. You don't like to share…"

"I love to make coffee, Bella, I just don't drink it very much _anymore_, dear." Esme said pointedly, wrapping her shoulders in an hug. "Besides, it's never a bother to fuss over a friend," she said, touching his shoulder and smiling, "I told you, I enjoy taking care of my friends."

"Besides, don't I get visitation rights anymore, Bells?" he whimpered, "I never get to see you unless I bother Esme."

"…is that what brought you all the way out here? You want more pot roast?" Bella's association with Alice had begun to rub off on her reaction to moments like this one. Conflict is best handled head on. "If you think that… you'd better try again. I'm not falling for it."

"Sweetheart, if I thought I could play that card again, I would slap it down in a New York minute, don't you think?" He licked his lips unconsciously at the thought that a little guilt could score his stomach delights. "

"Do you want a pot roast, Charlie? I would gladly make one for you," Esme raced through her memory for the list on ingredients. "I have the perfect recipe. It was grandmother's…"

"He got his pot roast, Esme, don't baby him. He'll wrap you around your little finger and hang on for dear life." Bella rolled her eyes but the heat of her words was fading fast. The soft spot in her heart for her father grew at an astonishing rate over the past few months, especially since the engagement. A special place every girl knows well and every young woman worries will fade the minute she takes a man in her life. As the days grew closer to that defining moment, the fear of losing that place in her daddy's heart grew too. "…but he is pretty cute when he begs…"

"Come on, Bella, I ain't _that_ bad, am I?" he said, sheepishly, opening his arms in apology. Charlie Swan rarely offered physical contact so when he did, she knew.

"I'll have to think about that," she murmured, sarcastically. "Hey, what happened to 'I got no car think I'll go fishing'?"

"Something came up…"

"Is your car broken down, Charlie? You are welcome to borrow mine, if you like? It' wouldn't be a bother, at all." Esme moved to retrieve the keys from the front hall table. She would give him the world if she could because she knew in taking Bella from him, she could never replace his biggest treasure.

"I don't know if Forks is ready for the Force to be sporting a Jaguar, Esme," he laughed at the image in his head. "I have trouble convincing City Council we need a new set of Fords!"

"So, how'd you get out here, Charlie?"

"Yea, well, I borrowed Marty's squad car."

"You did? You hate his car…" The peculiar detail stuck in her brain. How many times had he bemoaned the state of Ford's least tidy officer of the law's vehicle.

"Okay, so kill me, Nancy Drew! I was in the _neighborhood_."

"Liar…" she muttered and her mind raced. Things just didn't add up.

The Cullen's property was more like a nature preserve than an estate. By necessity and design, their home was quite remote, unmarked, and easy to miss. Although close to civilization, the encroaching wilderness gave the illusion of remoteness, drivers who have no respect for speed or fear of the hairpin mountain road for any mere mortal to arrive at the homestead without being lost was an achievement. However, the terrain made navigating in the rain made it almost impossible for anyone to stumble onto the way to the Cullen's home.

It was highly suspect that her father would show up unannounced; he always called whenever he made his pit stops or deliveries. Alice generally alerted the family he was on the way just to be sure, they were prepared, but after the excitement in the shower this morning, Alice took Edward out to hunt. Charlie's unannounced arrival seemed too strange a coincidence. Something happened was so sudden, they had no warning Charlie Swan's decision making was quicker than a vision, a text, or a cell phone and that was remarkable, indeed.

Close scrutiny of Charlie's face, especially the strange crinkle around his eyes made it obvious to Bella why he was here.

The father of the bride was tormenting the UPS man, _again_.

"Look, don't be mad at Hank, okay? He's trying to do his job…in spite of you!" she scowled, crossing into the living room and away from the pile of brown that would only remind him of the delivery service in that big brown truck. "I bet he's breaking a hundred rules just to shut you up! So, give him a break, okay, there was only one little package today. End of story."

The Bride believed the father of the Bride was taking undue advantage of the meek and helpful UPS man by insisting Hank deliver all UPS wedding gift packages to the station. Even though it was specifically against company policy and could have landed him in a lot of trouble, Hank eventually caved in to the Chief's demand. Who wants to be tailed by a cop while making frequent stops in residential areas? It's bad for business and bad for the poor man's ulcers!

However, no matter how unfair it was to Hank, it was nearly impossible to talk to Charlie about his new obsession with brown paper boxes and bar codes. Being the bearer of gifts made him feel important. Any wedding gifts, which Hank brought to Charlie, were loaded up in the squad cars and delivered to Esme. At first there were so many gifts, the entire fleet of Fork's Finest were delivering in shifts to be sure someone was left at the station to answer the phones! Bella thought it was crazy of him, but she accepted little thing that made her father feel he was a part of the wedding. Playing delivery boy gave him an excuse to visit the Cullen's on a regular basis and most days, he has to see her, too. For a brief moment each day, he felt like he was really contributing. However, it was not easy.

"Did you see Hank today, Bella?" Charlie's lips pursed and a scowl started at his eyes.

"…_crap_…" she muttered to herself, angry that she had been so careless as to spill beans that were perfectly safe. Charlie did not know Hank had made his delivery here and if she had kept her mouth shut, Charlie would never have known. Now, her loose lips could mean trouble for her friend in brown.

"Yeah, Hank stopped by on his way out of town today, because when he went to the station Marty said you were out on a call, so he dropped this one little box to the house just to save you the trip_._" she growled at him as if admonishing the playground bully. "And you should have _seen_ how upset he was, Charlie…you're gonna give that poor man a heart attack or worse, you've got him so scared. He came out just to be nice."

"Yeah, I guess that was very nice." The words seemed to echo against the vaulted ceiling from the silence in the room. Bella was stunned. After all the misbehavior and agreements about his interference, it was more than odd that he would not make a fuss about this delivery.

"You're not upset with Hank?" she whispered, the unknown looming over them made her voice evaporate. Red alert alarms blared in her head. Something was definitely wrong. She just knew it.

"No, Bells, I'm not," he muttered, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He looked very uncomfortable in his own skin, looking down at his feet to avoid her eyes. His posture looked so familiar, and then she remembered why. It was not that long ago he looked just like this…in the kitchen…the night when….

"What's wrong, Charlie? I can see it in your face." With unblinking terror, her eyes darted back and forth hoping to find a clue in his eyes.

"…a different kind of special delivery to today, Bells." As the notion rolled around in his suspicion, he brushed the his buzz cut with the palm of his hand. No reason to drip all over the wood floors or make a mess for Esme, but this comforting habit offered no solace from the strange feeling Charlie had her intuition was in overdrive.

"We are not talking about UPS stuff anymore, are we?"

Sticking out from his breast pocket was corner of a white envelope. From the moment she saw it, she knew the answer was three little words she did not want to hear. "Do you stalk all civil servants, Charlie, or just those in uniform?" In times of stress or when struggling with an emotion she could not nail down, sarcasm was a refuge and it seemed warranted now, given her suspicion of this envelop. "…the UPS guy is one thing, but bullying the postman has got to be a federal offense!"

"I thought I'd chance it, Bella," he grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets in his gesture of penitence. "There was no way I was letting this one slide through without my personal inspection."

"It's from Renee, isn't it?" she whispered, the shock of the idea finally manifested in her body. Obviously, Renee was determined to have her say, but it was still in Bella's power to refuse to listen. Without giving it a glance and trying to sort out her feelings, she stepped away to sit down on the stair. There were choices to make and none of her options was desirable. "…don't need spidey sense to guess that, Charlie," she snickered, nervously, "you're acting like it's laced with anthrax."

"Can't fool you, Nancy Drew," he nodded, withdrawing the envelope from his pocket, he unconsciously played with the crease.

Esme emerged from the kitchen with her coffee service tray. Her graceful hands tightened in knots on the silver handles but she was actively concentrating not to crush the metal before she reached the table. Her face was a mask of peace, making it seem she had not heard a word or sensed the tension hanging in the air, but the crease along her flawless forehead was unmistakable. Bella knew Esme understood exactly and she was nervous, too.

"Who wants coffee?" Esme smiled invitingly, and although she tried to attend to the task with enthusiasm, it was a forced effort at best. Pouring a cup for Charlie, she fixed it with cream and sugar just as he liked it, but she did not say a word. It was sitting on the tray ready for him.

"Thanks, Esme," he said, smiling weakly for her kindness, reaching for the cup to take a sip, and hoping that there was room in that cup for him to hide from his daughter's eyes.

Twisting her fingers, Esme drew a long breath, warring with herself as to what to do next. Given Bella's experience of her mother's first letter, Esme's maternal nature rose like a circle of protection. Suppressing an overwhelming desire to scream into the forest, her thoughts raced with the specifics of what was happening in the hope that Edward and Alice were close enough to detect them. Hiding behind a well-cultivated mask of gentle hospitality laid a lioness ready to protect her cub from any threat—even and especially if that threat was her own mother.

Bella huffed, on heavy sigh, looking for courage she glanced at the envelope for the first time. The back flap popped open under her light inspection and she gasped. He hung his head with the sting of her realization.

"I can't believe you!" Angry and stunned, she shook her head, trying to shake the feeling that the walls were closing in on her.

"You better cut it out, Charlie," she waved a threatening finger at him, "At this rate; you'll be in San Quentin for the wedding!"

"Look, Bells, I had to do it." His face was apologetic. "When you didn't respond to the first, well, I mean the one last week…but I guess it really was the _second_ letter…whatever you know what I mean. Your mother called me to make sure you'd received the last letter." Scrubbing at his buzz cut vigorously digging with his nails as if the pain would help him think. He was fumbling through this part and he wished he could have started over.

"You talked to Renee last week and you didn't even tell me?" she gasped, swallowing quickly to hide the anxiety building up that would certainly fall out in her voice or in bitter tears she would do anything to deny.

"Yeah, I _did_, and _no_, I didn't tell you, because I decided _not_ to." There was an authority in his words that he did not often use and his eyes pursed tightly. He was being a badass cop. It was not his nature and he felt it was very wrong talking to Bella like this. "I suppose I _should_ have told you she called, but I decided to be a _dad_ for once, Bells. Might be my last chance, right? And I am not sorry either." He protested defiantly. "So, _shoot_ me!"

"I just might have to," she grumbled, only half kidding.

"Good!" He was not backing down in the least. "We can be in adjacent cells, then."

"Very funny…" she said with a straight face, softening to his charms. "They have co-ed federal prisons now, Charlie? I don't think so…"

"Well, no," he chuckled, with a snicker. "I guess not..."

With sympathetic eyes, he handed over the envelope and Bella looked up at face, drinking in every detail, every nuance, but his carefully practiced expression was not giving anything away. "So, Benedict Arnold…what did she say on the phone?" A heavy sigh of defeat announced Bella did not see a way to avoid it this time.

"I told her unless she had something to say to explain herself and to apologize for being such a bad mother she had no business calling two weeks before the wedding, and that she should have called weeks ago, and now it was too late."

"…very dad-like…very _mature_."

"Then I _sort_ of hung up on her." He cringed, avoiding Bella's eyes.

"How could you, Charlie?" Trembling in her voice and the tears welling up made it harder to argue with him, but he suffered the same way too. "Its _mom_…maybe she is in trouble?"

"I guess I am sorry, Bells, it was pretty stupid thing to do, considering, but I was so mad after what happened the first time, I was not going to let her upset you all over again... and then you didn't want to read the second one letter, and I really respected that…so when this one showed up this morning..."

"At work? Since when? How?"

"Yeah, okay," he conceded, "John's been dropping off our mail to work…

"Censoring the mail too? This crazy, Charlie. You can't keep her from me forever, you know."

"You don't have to worry about that!" he huffed, "I've known her a lot longer than you Bella and your mother…Renee can be pretty _determined_ when she wants to be…"

"_Dad_…" she scowled at him. One thing that was unwritten law between Charlie and Renee is there was not a moment they spoke ill of the other. It was the way.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way…" he stumbled over the words to soften the criticism of his ex-wife's personality, just as any divorced father would backpedal in front of the children. "I mean she can be a lion, especially where you are concerned. She won't let you go forever."

His words stung and a tightness in her throat threaten her voice, but she refused allow the idea of forever to side track this conversation.

"Did you open the other one, too, Charlie?" There was hurt in her words and she stared, not sure she wanted the answer to her question. "Well?"

"Did you think I would, Bella?" he said, softly, the sting of her accusation was more than painful. "No, I didn't. I decided that if you didn't want to know what was inside, why should I?" Their eyes met in understanding—like father, like daughter.

"No, Dad…I didn't really think you would." she murmured, regretting accusing him of something she knew he would never do. "I didn't mean it, I'm really sorry."

"I'm not saying it was the best decision in my life…or the easiest. Sat there for an hour trying to know what to do…" Charlie shook his head, a snickered a bit. "…was gonna burn them, actually. I wanted to see the smoke fly, but I had an attack of maturity and I decided to keep them in case you changed your mind. They are on top of the fridge if you want them."

"Now, _that_ is very dad like…much more mature…I am proud of you."

"Do you want to read them because I saved them?" His eyes squinted, cursing to himself in his head. "…maybe I should go look for a match..."

"…you did the right thing. Maybe I should have read them…maybe you should have _made_ me…but I am glad that you let me decide." Smiling, she hugged him. "and no…I still don't want to read them."

Charlie coughed for a breath of courage and stepped back from her embrace, anticipating her reaction to the news he had to bring. She was not going to be happy.

"So when #3 letter arrived today and considering I, you know… after I hung up on her…I figured, if she really had something to say, I needed to listen…for _you_. And then I'd decided if you really needed to hear it right now or if it would just make things worse."

"You wanted to know why you were ringing her neck, right? You do recall that murder is _definitely_ San Quentin material…

"No, Bella, that's not it," he said, rubbing his forehead roughly, struggling to find the words, "She was different on the phone… before I hung up, she sounded so…apologetic and everything, and, well, _happy_. I got to thinking maybe things were different for her, but I didn't want to you get upset since we don't know what was in the second one…"

"I understand…so you opened it to find out…to decide if you were going to tell me what she had to say."

"I hope you do understand, baby," he whimpered, "I love you and I will not let anything hurt you—ever again. Do you understand?"

"I know that dad…"

"Your mother loves you too, Bella."

"I know that too," she sighed. There was little to be done. The worst was over, or so she hoped.

"So, now that you have censored my mail, what does it say?"

"I think you should read this one, Bells…"

"…and let you go breaking the law for _nothing_…just tell me, already, Charlie," she said, nervousness creeping back in. Tension tightened every muscle in her body, but she hadn't realized it. She thought, she was just still, but in fact, she was trembling.

"Go ahead, Bells…it won't _bite_ you!" Bella rolled her eyes for the ultimate faux pax her father made without even being aware. "It's just a letter."

Given the track record of just how bad a letter could be, he should not have said that…but she also knew, since he did say it…

"So, it's _okay_ then?" she said, fishing for information like a good detective.

"Well, I am hoping so, I guess." He replied noncommittally. "Don't know what you will think until you think it, baby."

"…but you are giving it to me to read, so it must be okay…that's what you said…you wouldn't give it to me if it weren't okay…"

Flipping the opened flap mindlessly, she lost herself in the imitation of the funny voice of an alien, reaching deep into the Saturday morning cartoons memories they shared.

"…no crazy talk, right?…no offensive drama?...no Earth shattering kaboom?"

"Read the damn letter, Bells, and then you decide."

There was a hush and Esme stepped back to leave quietly, trying to allow some privacy. Bella did not need to look up to feel her silent steps moving away and she turned to Esme.

"Please, stay, Esme. You were there for me at the beginning of this whole mess and you should be here now. It is everyone's problem, right? That is what you said, right? Well, here is the end of your problem…_our_ problem. I need you to be here."

"Bella, I don't want to come between you and your mother, it is not my place."

"Esme, if it hadn't been for you, I'd still be balling my eyes out like a baby blaming myself for something I didn't do…and don't have any control…"

"Of course, my dear, I am right here for you, now and _always_," she said, trying to mask her concern. "Let's go sit in the living room, Bella."

Eyeing the stairs and whispering feverishly, _"Emmett, please come downstairs, right now! Bella will need you." _

Even though Charlie had previewed the message and deemed it safe, Esme feared the contents would overwhelm Bella's emotions. After Emmett was such a help to Bella last time, she wanted him close, just in case. The situation was loud and clear--even from the third floor.

"Is that you, Chief?" the vampire thundercloud boomed as he took the last four steps in a leap. Every hanging object in the house shuddered with the vibration. Esme scowled at him for his boisterous entrance, as any mother would, but it was only an act. She wanted to kiss him on the lips for his quick response. "Hey, we gotta work that fishing in before I head out for school," he said, in his best imitation of teenage sportsman enthusiast. "I hear you're hard to beat!"

Opening the letter carefully, perhaps remembering the trouble a paper cut can cause, or reconsidering her anthrax remark, but most likely trying to delay the feelings the words would bring, Bella sank down low into the buttery leather couch that held her like a glove. It was inevitable; of course, the turbulent emotions surrounding her mother were impossible to ignore forever, but certainly she had the power to decide when and if she would allow herself to be vulnerable again. Healing takes time and it was not so long ago that a letter just like this one started a huge emotional mess.

Withdrawing the single sheet of paper, unfolding it with great care, Bella sighed for courage as she began to read the short note. A look of disbelief, devoid of emotion, drained the color from her cheeks, but just as a single tear blinked free, racing down her cheek.

"Oh, my Bella," Esme cried, kneeling at her feet to take that tear away, "Are you alright, honey?"

Alice rushed through the door, with Edward close behind her, huffing as if they had made a mad dash.

"_It's okay, Esme,"_ she whispered with speed. _"It's good."_

"Oh my darling," Esme trembled, holding her fragile baby gently, although she wanted to squeeze her as hard as she could.

Sniffling, Bella shook her head, shocked by the words of the note.

"You were _right, _Esme," she whispered, "…she changed her mind, she's coming, she wants to come, afterall."

"What did she say, _exactly_, Bella?"

Emmett felt he had a right to ask and he did not intend to hide the fact he was looking for full disclosure. He needed to understand what had happened, how anyone's mother could crush her daughter so completely and then make a complete turnaround in a matter of weeks. It was his personal mission to be sure Renee, or Jacob or no one else for that matter would have the opportunity to upset Bella at the wedding. If they had a problem with the marriage, he decided long ago, they would have to ride through him to get to her. That was not likely.

Bella looked up at her sweet brother and smiled bravely, remembering and wishing the world could see him as she did. So emotional behind his rough pride, so strong and so gentle to those he loved, and yet so fierce and loyal when protecting his own, Emmett was a collection of contradictions. Just as she had that terrible day, her little hand fisting a worn out piece of paper rose up to him and she offered it to him to read aloud.

_July 23_

_Bella, my baby,_

_I am so sorry. I should never have said I could not come to celebrate. That is not what I meant. I want to come. I hope you want me still. If you don't, I will be very sad but I can understand. Either way, I only hope that you will forgive me and someday you will help me to forget that because of me you were hurting when you should be happier than anything._

_I am sorry too that I worried you. But I am fine. Everything is going to be alright now. Don't worry about me._

_I am so sorry about all this mess I caused and I hope to make it up to you when I see you. I can't explain everything right know, but sometimes in a woman's life there are moments so confusing and scary that all you want to do is run and hide from the world and everyone in it. All the moments of big changes are like that and I guess your graduation, then you getting married on top of everything else just put me into one of those places. I know that sounds nuts, and it probably is, but that is the best way I can explain it right now._

_Please remember that I love you, especially when I am stupid. Call me._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"Well, one's even weirder than the first one," Emmett muttered. Esme smacked him with a dirty look.

"You're right, Em," Bella said, sinking back into the couch, handing off the sheet to Esme to read. "…it _is_ pretty freaking weird."

"How do you feel, love?" Edward whispered, taking her into his arms.

"I don't know what to feel, Edward," she shrugged, honestly still searching for something to hold on to and a little worried why she didn't feel like she had any more information that before. The only thing that changed was the seating chart—two more guests. However, she had no idea how or why this monumental shift of the universe made her mother change her mind.

"Um…there is one thing more, Bells…" It was strange to see the Chief looking so sheepish. "I'm not sure how to say this…?"

"Charlie," Bella picked up on the change in his attitude immediately and she snarled, her eye squinting down to a steely focus. "…what have you done, now?"

"Well, I thought I was the last one on the planet, right," he said, palming the slim silver case that he awkwardly passed into her hand. "But I guess _everyone_ has a cell phone now…"

Bella gasped, her eyes widening with the sinking feeling. "You didn't?"

"I gave her _my_ number, Bella. I didn't think you'd want her having yours."

"Oh, thank god for that moment of sanity…" she said coldly, deflecting the sense of threat the idea that Renee could have free access to her any time of the day or night. "…because I'd seriously screen her calls…"

"I hoped you would…" Sitting quietly, listening to the pattering rain petering out as the storm seemed to lessen as the emotions quelled. Drawing finger shapes mindlessly on Edward's thigh, pressed softly against her, she could not look up to meet any of their faces. The possibility of washing in that connection was too strong.

"I guess she called you…to talk to _me_?" she said, Nancy Drew on alert.

"Left a message for you, yeah…" he said, passing off the cold instrument into her little hand, "…that's why I opened the letter, baby. I wanted to be sure…"

"Did you listen to the message, Charlie?" The family cringed at the tight childlike sound of her voice. It did not sound like Bella, at all. "I don't think I am ready for _that_… to hear her voice…"

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Bella." Emmett growled protectively, like a security detail on alert. "Whatever she said, it can wait until you are ready to hear it…ain't going anywhere."

Tears broke through her defenses as Emmett's voice brought back all the bitter memories of that day she would tried so hard to forget.

"Isabella, look at me." Charlie's tone surprised them all. "You have been the grown up in this relationship since you could tie your shoes, so don't stop being one now. It is only voicemail…for _chrissakes_. You already know about the letter…just listen..."

July 26

BEEP

Hi Bella…its me…your _mother_…Oh, geesh that was stupid, huh, but I bet you didn't expect to hear _my_ voice today…I hope you recognized it. Um, I hope you are having a good _day_…I am sure Alice has you running…we are heading back to Florida for a home game stretch and then we're going…okay, okay, Phil says that's enough nonsense…okay so I'll get right to the point…

I called Charlie and made him give me this number, so don't be mad with him, princess, just pile it up on my bad, okay? Charlie is looking out for you. I mean he always did, but sounds to me like you guys are really close now. I am so happy. You should have heard him tell me off! I deserved it, though. I should have called weeks ago. I am sorry. I guess I was…well, I couldn't yet.

Anyway, he told me you didn't read my letter. I understand why, I think. He said I hurt you bad and you were very upset…almost like when… well I hope I am not upsetting you more now.

Listen what I wanted to say was I am so sorry. You are a grown woman and somehow I missed that and well, maybe it's time I started acting like one too. Edward is a good man and I would be a real idiot if I didn't see how much he loves you and how much his family loves you…even Charlie is happy for you. I am an idiot for not being happy if you are happy.

You are so much smarter than me. You were happy for me when Phil and I…and well, I love you and all I really want is for you to be happy, too.

I am hoping that if it is not too late …for me, well, Phil and me to come to the wedding. If you still want me…_us_… I know we have a lot to work out, but I don't want to miss seeing my baby girl be a bride and to see Edward's face when he sees you for the first time.

I am so sorry I messed everything up. Please call me when you get the chance. I want to hear all the plans.

Phil got us this cell phone, isn't that great! I 'fessed up to him that I needed one he was soooo mad at me for not telling him we weren't really communicating…he didn't want you to think it was his doing. I told him I was sure you would know it was me…too many buttons, trying to figure it all out…I will have to email you the number…I can't remember it yet, oh, Phil says it will be on your phone? I don't know how that works, but maybe you do…oh! I forgot to say we won't be able to come in until the 12th because Phil has a double on the 11 in Kansas City, but we should be there in time for the… BEEP

"What are you gonna do, Bells?" Emmett showed no emotion in his face or his tone, but his body showed tension that could not deny his feelings. He had an opinion.

"….she's my mom, Em," she sighed, "what am I supposed to do?"

"No, I know, I know…" he said, waving off the idea that perhaps he would prevent Renee from attending the wedding, "no, I mean…what you are you gonna do _now_?"

The idea sunk in quietly as if she hadn't put together any options. "Yeah, right… I have to call her, I guess…"

"Or _not_? Ball's in your court, now, Squirt and I got your _d_ on this one…" His specific emphasis colored the word with his opinion and he tossed the possibility gently as if it would crash easily before she might catch on to it. Just because Renee wanted to talk, did not mean that Bella had to listen, not if she thought it was not in her best interest.

"Thanks, Em," she said, brushing his cheek, she whispered, "…you are the best big brother when you're not a pain in the ass…"

"Emmett's right, Bells, it's your call, and whatever you decide is fine with me," he said with a casual shrug, as if it was of absolutely no consequence what she chose to do. But of course that was a lie. It was important. However, Charlie was prepared to deny Renee if that is what Bella needed in order to protect her from getting hurt again.

"What can I do to help, love?" Edward whispered. "Do you want to think about it and decide later…?"

Bella looked around at their faces fraught with worry and defiant love and she smiled. Their perplexed expressions were comical and she laughed at them darting glances from one to another trying to figure out why she was smiling and not crying. Their confusion made her decision easy. She knew more than anything that at in this moment she was in an impenetrable fortress of love where no arrow could reach her. No matter what it was that kept her mother from joining those ranks, it did not much matter. Seeing her at the wedding, knowing she wanted to be there, and watch her only child pass into adulthood as a happy bride, this is what mattered. Bella knew exactly what she had to do, but she understood she was allowed to be guarded and protect herself.

"Look, guys," she said, extending a hand to Emmett and to Esme to join them on the couch. "Are we having a wedding here or a funeral?"

Another round of furtive glances made her laugh out loud.

"Really, let's all take a breath here and think about it," she said, calm clarity of purpose coming with the resolution of the unknown. "Renee is coming and that's what I wanted, right? Sure, I am still pissed off that we have no idea how or why it's all better now, but does that really matter?"

No objection was raised in the silence of her logic and the tension seemed to dispel as quickly as it came.

"I don't feel like talking about it yet, so I am just going to write her an email and tell her how I feel." Emmett winked with a "thumb's up" chaser to offer his approval.

"Dad—maybe you want to be screening those calls for a bit, at least until she gets my response…I am not going to call her."

"You're gonna be mature about it, right, Bella?" he spied her carefully, looking for a sign that the outward calm would last until she pushed the send button.

"Yeah, Charlie," she chuckled, "you get to be bad cop…but I get to be honest…and yes, I'll be nice."

_EMAIL _

_July 26_

_Dear mom, _

_Thanks for your latest letter and voicemail. I am glad you didn't give up trying. It is true that I decided not to read the other one. I was too hurt, I guess by the first letter. I am sorry if that hurts you, but that is the truth. I know I probably should call you like you asked me, but I am sorry but I just can't yet, and I hope you can understand and forgive me. I guess I am not sure what I want to say to you. I want to work it out, too. I just don't think we can do that on the phone. At least, I don't want to try…. I am afraid that if I get flustered and it might come out all wrong, everything will get more screwed up, and I don't want that to happen. I want everything to be like it was…before…even though I know that can't be…can't erase stuff like this…just gotta get past it. _

_I don't understand what made you change your mind or what the problem was in the first place. I don't know why you won't just tell me what happened. And I don't know how I feel about that. I hope you will tell me, someday. But for right now, I really don't want to talk about it, but I am glad you have decided to come to our wedding. _

_Can't wait to see you and Phil and for you both to meet all the Cullen's. You really will like them; at least I am pretty sure you will. And you are right, they love me like I have always been part of their family…I guess in a way that is true. See you on the 12__th__!_

_Thanks for changing your mind, mom. Love, Bella_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Holy Crap, Batman! My head is spinning and it ain't the olives neither, which is a good thing, because after this one even I need a drink.  
**

**What the hell is up with her mother? Hard to even call her that, isn't it? Renee is a complete loon and you have to wonder if Bella is happy that she's been in hiding all this time. Geesh! Just when you think she is out of the woods, it pops back up , even I can't believe it either. What the hell is up with Renee? **

**Nevermind her, what do you mean that Charlie and Billy are related? And that story about his real parents? Beyond tragic. But to keep the shame of it from Bella all these years...even if he'd given her a very abbreviated "they died long before you were born" that would have been better than keeping it from her. Well, we'll see if he gets the courage to face this one anytime soon!  
**

**I really don't know what is more shocking; Renee or Charlie. You decide. Charlie and La Push? Seriously? Gotta wonder, what does THAT mean for our girl...for later on. Makes a person wonder...did he even tell Renee?  
**

**Come joint the Forum: **.net/myforums/rosalindleconte/1580840/

**On the FF Ascension Forum you will find big backstory on Charlie's heritage and lots more details on this and many other topics such as the previews of chapters to come, and backstory such as the origin of ritual robes, editorial devices such as the use of signs, defining Saga, the meaning of OCC, character development, and writing process and _more_.  
**

**You can also check out the Forum on Twilighted: **

?f=33&t=8085&st=0&sk=t&sd=a&hilit=ascension and on The Writer's Coffee Shop:

.?search_id=egosearch&sid=1bc671b79a0ebd084067ca3e69db1a22

**Although the information I post is released on all three sites, often lively discussion and insightful observations by readers is well worth site hopping.  
**

**NEXT UP: _July 26: A day in the Life: Good Night_**

**The conclusion of a very long day...she just can't wait to get to bed... and she has a plan... oo la la!  
**


	19. July 26: A Day in the Life: Good Night

**A/N: This completes the longest day... As I said before, I am sorry to have missed posting this last third of this Chapter. Serves me right for writing 20K words in one chappie! However, I have a strong indication that the reveal in this part will be worth the inconvenience. And on with the show!**

* * *

11:25 pm

_I have perfumed my bed with myrrh, aloes and cinnamon, _

_come let us take our fill of love until the morning, let us solace ourselves with love. _

_Proverbs 1_17-18_

"It's getting late, Bella," Edward scowled, from the center of their bed, Wall Street Journal tented in his hands like a title Baron, he absentmindedly noting the time. "It's past your bedtime, love..."

After her injury and subsequent release from medical care, a negotiated settlement between the Bride and her 'other' doctor mandated she would be in bed asleep before 11 pm. In this way, Edward felt he could partially control her recovery by insisting she keep to her bargain.

"I'll be right out," she called out from the bathroom, scurrying to finish her ritual from behind the closed door. Dropping the newspaper in a single stroke, he eyed the door and noticed no trickle of light spilled onto the carpet. It was odd. The door was shut tight and locked.

"What are you doing in there, woman?" he growled, slight irritated by the length of private time she had stolen from him tonight with what he considered were pointless ablutions. The human ritual of the end of a day always mystified him. Perfect in every way, she insisted on washing the remnants of the day from her body in order to apply various products with conflicting scents that only masked the exquisite perfume of her essence.

Curiosity and concern fought for dominance as he leaped from the bed and approached the door. "Bella…are you alright?" Just as he'd decided to knock, the sound of her fluttering heart caught his attention. Bare feet padded to the door, the light switch snapped loudly, and with a shallow breath, she emerged from the darkness. Like Venus rising from her shell on the beach, she was a vision of perfection, even in the dark. Dark curls bounced joyfully with each step and her scent infused the air with perfume. However that was not what caught his attention as she emerged from the dark.

"Isabella Cullen!" The shock of the sight collapsed on his like a dead weight. "…what is it that you are wearing?" he whispered, swallowing hard against his wet mouth.

Gasping with a dramatic pose, her hand to her chest in mock surprise. "That's not my name, Edward. Not yet, anyway..." she giggled, delighted to see him so flustered.

"I don't care what your name is..." his voice was raising with every word.

Sauntering past him, biting her lip to contain her the excitement building deep inside her body, she played with her the ends of her hair, seductively, "I don't know what you mean, Edward."

"Oh, I think you do..." he whimpered, clearly in distress. "...come on, Bella..."

"Oh you mean these?" she said, stepping back to admire her ensemble. Just…a camisole and tap pants, Edward... _loungewear_. Aren't they pretty?" Pirouetting with a grace she didn't know she possessed, a sliver of her belly glanced out as the fabric danced on her motion. "_So_ comfortable." Her exaggerated moan made his entire body tense.

"There is nothing comfortable for me about those…evil little pants." he said, examining them from across the room, he whispered, as if to himself.

"Do you realize…" he stammered, transfixed, "...they are completely transparent…"

"Well, I suppose I do, but it's called, _sheer_, Edward," she said, in a perfect imitation of Alice instruction. "…and the embroidery is strategically placed to entice but not expose…you can't see anything, not really. Can you?" She smirked knowing it was true.

"They should be illegal." he growled, "I cannot believe you..."

"Don't you like them?" Confidence careened into a stall with the utterance of those four words and the fear that she was making a fool of herself, or she had angered him with her brashness, or worse still, that he would retreat into his shell to parry her attack. "Edward? Please answer me…don't you like them?" Struggling to maintain her dignity against the trembling in her voice, she stared at her toes playing in the plush carpeting. "I thought you would like them."

"Are they _La Perla_ from Nancy Meyer?" Edward murmured, remembering. "In Seattle?"

"No, actually, they are Giai La Bruna…Hey! how did you know about that?"

"Oh, a little bird told me," he chuckled.

"Alice told you?" Crestfallen to think her surprise had been preempted by a vision.

"No…Emmett, actually…God Bless Emmett." he said, satisfaction growing on him in every way with the sight of his bride in her finery. "What are you doing to me, Bella? You are a vixen…"

"Do you think you are the only one with a list of experiences, Edward, hmmm?" she said, with a flutter of eyelshashes.

"Is that so, Miss Swan," he murmured, "...So, _lingerie_ as sexperiment? How _lovely_."

"I thought they were illegal, Edward."

"That makes them... even better. You look delicious…"

"That is a very high complement, coming from you…isn't it?"

"Do not tempt me," he said, his eyes darkening as he licked his lips. "…there are limits to control…"

With dark eye of lust he moved toward her, gliding effortlessly, gracefully enjoying the hunt for his prey. In an instant, she knew escape was a priority and with the thought, he rushed toward her, easily trapping her in his embrace, ravaging her neck with playful kisses until she writhed in his arms. "and you taste delicious, and you feel, I can't wait…"

"…that is not the experiment tonight, Edward."

"That's a grave disappointment. I think lingerie is very interesting…"

"Okay, it is part of it, yes, but…It's not so much how I feel, tonight, Edward. Tonight is for _you_."

"I do not understand, Bella. Everything is for _us_…"

"Yes, but this is special, Edward. There are some important things we need to do and you have to learn to receive…give and take, you know, it is how it works. I want to feel your body against my body…for _real_."

"Bella, I thought …have you changed your mind? Are you asking me to…?"

"I do want to make love to you, I am dying to, but that's not what I mean, Edward. I want you to sleep with me tonight...I want you to lay with me, and be close without..."

"Clothes?" he whispered excitement over shadowing surprise.

"I want to see you get ready for bed…just a regular married couple going to bed. I want to hold you tight and let you feel safe in my arms. You don't have to anything. But there is one rule. You have to stay with me all night."

"Pretend I am sleeping?"

'Well, I guess so, yes. Can you do that for me?"

"And you wore these indecent pants to seduce me, didn't you?"

"No, I wore them just to make it more…_interesting"_

"You truly are an evil little girl."

"Now, let's get you ready for bed…" she said, dropping to the floor to untie his shoes before he can speak, and he cannot help but run his fingers around the curls…she stands perfunctorily, as if unaffected by the thoughts racing in her head, but her hot cheeks give her away.

Unbuttoning his shirt methodical precision, grasping each with intent, releasing it gracefully, and breathing intently as each inch of his chest was exposed and the delicate curls of the hair emerged from captivity. Continuing without looking in his eyes as if this little distance could keep from giving her feelings away, she stepped away when the tails fell around him and his navel smiled at her with naughty thoughts. Shrugging out of his shirt, she hesitated, eyes darting around, suddenly self-conscious, blush radiates from her body and she shuttered…

"What's wrong, love?" he said, tipping her chin up to meet his gaze.

"Well, this is… harder than I thought" she struggled to make the sound, swallowing quickly to settle her voice. Her fingers traced down his chest to his belt, tugging cautiously on the leather. "I didn't think I'd get this far..."

"You told me it's okay to be afraid of new things, Bella," he murmured softly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, pulling closer into his familiar embrace. The look on her face and the signals of her body had become second nature to him; without knowing he could sense her indecision.

"…have you changed your mind, love?"

"_No_…" she whispered, staring and tracing the belt buckle. As she contemplated the obvious, her cheeks lit up a fiery red. "I guess I feel…" biting her lip she stepped back, her head bowed. "I didn't think that I would feel like this…"

"This was _very_ interesting, Bella," Edward murmured, his lips brushing her forehead in a gentle caress. "I know I have found this event quite enlightening…you in your tap pants, _not_ seducing me." He chuckled, tickling at her ribs to break the tensions, "Perhaps, we should end our exploration for tonight."

"No…I want to do this…"

Bella gathered herself quickly, _"you can do this_…" she coached herself, with a deep breath released on a slow exhale.

"Maybe I should do this part," he said, lifting her head for a chaste kiss and she gasped as the sound of metal and leather made it clear the barrier made by the belt was gone.

"Are you okay, love?" he muttered, delighting in her torture, he stepped back, affording a proper a view of his gymnastics and she shuddered at the bite of each steel tooth of the zipper crying out his intention.

The sound penetrated her as if it was his body and a little cry, a sweet coo of a dove escaped from her lips at the sight of his jeans slung open on his hip. A whisper of hair trailed down like a golden road to the Promised Land and a rough tuft of hair peaked out with curiosity.

"You're not wearing…"

"...ummm...," he said, casually, rubbing his fingers along his abdomen. "I wasn't exactly planning on this circumstance, Bella." Edward smirked, delighting in her surprise that his body was uncovered under the jeans.

"Breathe, Bella…" he chuckled, proud, with the look of a man who knew the effect he had on his woman. And he liked it.

"Are you alright, Bella?"

"Please stop saying that..."

"I am enjoying your reaction, Bella. But I think it would be counterproductive to the exploration if you faint." he smirked with the idea that she could be so unstrung by him.

"You are so beautiful," she whispered, dry, and broken her voice barely was audible.

Only a prelude to the intended experiment, his undressing put her out of her mind with desire. An exploration for his benefit, to explore an intimate but chaste sleeping arrangement suddenly had diverted into a new realm and she wondered if she would be able to follow through without losing her mind, the discipline, and her virginity.

"Will you come to bed, Edward?" she said, with the most clarity she could muster.

"Of course, love," He nodded with a smirk. "…but isn't there something you'd like me to do first," he asked, opening his arms wide, displaying his form as an advertisement for perfection.

"Would you care for me to come to bed…like _this_? Because if that is what you want…" he licked his lips deliciously, enjoying the torture of his effect on her…enjoying the sensation building in his core.

"Is that what you want, Bella? Is that what you really want?"

But she could not respond, attempting to organize a coherent thought took much too long. "I want it more than anything, Edward," she whispered, as if the words were unspoken in her mind and she blushed from her lidded eyes to the swell of her breast. "…but we have to stick to the rules, right?"

"Oh, yes,…of course, love," he said, surprised that he felt disappointment that she designed this sexploration to be balanced without tipping over into something else entirely. Although the idea of such discoveries had been his brainchild, he found of late that he was beginning to think with an entirely different brain.

"I put the blue boxers in the top drawer."

"You said this morning you had the red…" realization hit him hard. "Just how many pair of my shorts do you have in your possession…?"

"ummm… a _couple_?" she shrugged, sheepishly. "I told you, Edward, I can't help myself."

"Remind me to order some for you," he chuckled, wondering if Brooks Brothers had a variety of sheer boxers for discriminating tastes.

"Do we have to talk about this now, Edward? …its distracting…talking about what you are wearing or not wearing…and seeing your pants open like that…"

"Boxers are distracting?" he chuckled. "I find that...odd..." he teased, thinking of this morning when she accused him of a similar sin.

"…the hair is _very_ distracting," she murmured. Traitorous desire played havoc on her body and she trembled, but could not take her eyes away.

The resonance of a low growl rattled low in his body at the words, and even in the dappled light, she could see the evidence of his arousal. A dark smile pursed his lips, and she blushed; he had caught her studying the creases filling out with the pressure of his erection.

"It doesn't matter what I wear, Bella. I'll never be able to hide how I feel."

The unrelenting gaze drew her in with a power she could not deny. Never breaking the connection, his splayed fingers traced lazily down from his chest to his abdomen, tracing the path she lusted to follow. That thin line of the smile that had taken her from the first moment, lips peaked at the edge, and the hollow of his cheek pinched into a dimple. The breath trapped in her body rushed out in short puffs like a cat tasting the air with its tongue. The sight of smooth muscles finely rippled down his abdomen, the dip around the bones of his pelvis mesmerized her into stillness.

Biting his lower lip deliciously teasing her, she shuddered as his fingers dipped lower into the open fly. A gasp of breath hitched from a dry mouth as simply he toed out of his shoes and she wondered if her heart would explode. If taking off his shoes could make her this insane for his body, what could she expect when he took off his pants?

As if suddenly blessed with the gift of her thoughts, he chuckled. The smirk he sported showed how it thrilled him she was falling part second by second as she watched his hands dip lower, riding towards the floor. He turned sideways toward the desk, not out of modesty but in deference to her racing heart and lowering lower his jeans over his hips torturous precision, he felt the thrill of knowing the sight of his body excited her. Her tell-tale heart roared the truth.

Inch by excruciating inch the fabric fell away exposing the lean translucent tender of his long leg The line of his bare hip caught the light, framing the fullness of his tight buttocks, and illuminating in shadow the contours of his body and mysteries just out of her reach.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he said, meticulously folding his jeans over the desk chair gave her a moment to take it all in to her memory, just as he had memorized her body the first time he saw her.

"I'm okay, I'm okay…" she whispered quickly trying to convince herself with the mantra. "You are so…beautiful…I can't breathe...""

Suddenly, overcome by some feeling she turned toward the bed to pull down the quilt, breaking her sight of his body still covered in shadow. Quickly he slipped on the cotton boxers which would be the only barrier they would share tonight and he found the courage to turn to face her, his excitement prominently displayed.

"Time for bed, Mrs. Cullen," he said, trailing kisses along her shoulder, taking in the scent that now permeated the heavy air in spite of the open window her arousal was perfuming the air. "I want to be close to you," he said, holding the sheet open, inviting her to crawl in."

"No, Edward," she said, regaining her composure, "I am going to be the big spoon…that's the point."

"I beg your pardon…?"

"You'll see…I want to hold _yo__u_, I want to put my arms around you and let you feel me touching you… It will be easier for you, not as _distracting_ as face to face…don't you think, Edward? We can see what it is like to be…"

"I see, to be close…" he murmured, "…you mean,… skin to skin."

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean…is that okay, Edward?"

"In that case," he said, stepping back with authority. "There is one thing…I am not going to wear your underwear."

"_Edward_."

"They are yours now. Besides, I will only sleep in the nude...when I sleep.."

"That's not fair, Edward. My heart is about to burst, and you know it and you are teasing me. You are you saying naked or nothing?"

"Yes, I suppose I am…but I want you to wear yours…they are almost too lovely to take off. Walk for me…let me see you…I will get the light."

She giggled to be so commanded. Like a model she walked to the door and back again, taking the time to lock the door.

"They are scandalous…look at how your lovely ass sings to me…" he groaned, cupping the peek of cheek that emerged from the silk in an elicit invitation. "I hope I haven't I offended you…my language seems to suffer with lust…my _hands_ have a mind of their own tonight," he said, fingering the ribbon edge to the little pants, rubbing sweet mindless circles into her thigh. His hardness pressed into her belly in his embrace. "I believe I am going to be the first vampire to die in bed…"

"Well, I hope not…" she giggled, pushing back against him to break the grip of the delicious torture. "…because there are so other boxes…and more…"

"Do they all have luscious bows…?" The image of Emmett rattled in his head with the memory of his initiation.

"Yes, as a matter of fact…" she said, puzzled, wondering how did he know…

"Well, then I endeavor to try not to expire…for now for I plan to collect _all_ those ribbons."

"Trophies of your conquests, Edward?" Her eyes widened with surprise at his playfulness. "How positively primeval!"

"Let's call them _souvenirs_, then…sounds less like conquering stallion…"

"Who are you and what have you done with my fiancé?" she protested, as he gathered her up into his arms and place her in the center of its glorious soft cloud.

"Oh, I think he's been here all along…" he said, kissing her softly with a chase gentle touch. "How are you feeling, Bella?

"I am calmer now, Edward." she sighed, hugging him, relieved of the tension that stole all the fun.

"Of course you are, love. One cannot laugh without breathing."

"Come to bed, Edward."

"Yes, I want you to hold me."

Clicking off the light, but before he climbed in, he sighed. The tell tale sound of cotton sliding against skin and the soft thump of elastic reaching the ground reverberated in the room. She gasped, knowing that just beyond her sight, he was ready to show himself to her…if she were ready to see him.

"How is it you're so calm and I am a wreck; this was my idea…"

"I trust you Bella, there is nothing else."

"I can't believe I am so…nervous…," she said, trembling giggles seemed to contradict themselves. "It seems silly, really."

"No, it doesn't, Bella." he said, whispering. "It's the most natural thing in the world…to be nervous…"

In the dappled light of the moon, the magical gold spread blazed like a perfect lake of fire.

"I love you, Edward," she murmured, slipping in close to mirror his body with her own and her hand drew lazy circles on his thigh, finally meandering through the concourse of his body, dipping low, rising, only to fall again like a washing wave of the sea lapping on the shore.

"…your touch is…" he said, floating on a sensation of euphoria, "…I cannot describe…like the kiss of the warm breeze…"

"I want to take care of you, Edward, just like you take care of me…" she said, curling her hand to his chest and he covered her fingers with his hand, intertwining his fingers with hers, and offering a chaste kiss. She sighed, thankful for this man who loved her so much.

"Are you okay, Edward." A little yawn rushed from her lips and she settled her cheek between his shoulder blades.

"I am in bed with my lover," he said, smiling, "I am perfect."

"You certainly are," she murmured, amazed to be on the cusp of sleep. "You are perfect."

* * *

**A/N: ****I don't know what happened to them, but I need a cold shower and a martini or six--not necessarily in that order.**

**To Recap the Longest Day: Almost getting caught in the shower together? Esme the barista? Charlie's ancestry? Renee WTF? Commando Eddie and naked spooning? ****Holy mother of all Martini's bless us and save us! **** Yeah, right? I don't know about you, but I don't want to be saved! Bring on the olives!  
**

**So, just out of curiosity, which Edward are you taking to bed with you... the smirk on his face enjoying the surprise of Commando Eddie? Or the fire in his eyes when he sees those evil little pants. Or maybe the dirty boy taking about her ass singing to him? Or maybe it's the sound of those boxers zipping down Eddie thighs? **

**Now who is the evil little girl, right?  
**

**After all, what could possibly happen to a hormone driven Bella Swan while wearing in a pair of $500 strategically embroidered, sheer, hand made Italian girly boxers... and spooning a naked Edward Cullen?**

**It is at times like these that I wish that I had a matter transformation device (beam me up, Scottie) so that I could fly around the world offering suplication to the women who support me in this endevor. Off to CA to kiss the feet of my beloved Twilighted validation beta, myimm0rtal, who sloggs through my unending prose and loves me still...even after tacking this MONSTER chapter. And then off to _oh Canada_, to catch up to baynewen, who does the stop-drop-and roll every time she sees Ascension pop up in her mail. And finally, off to Italy to meet my Camilla whose amazing command of this her second language astounds me...how she makes such insightful commentary and specific literary criticism is amazing. Please check out her stories on Twilighted...especially "the Parachutist". Quite wonderful.**

**Thank you too for my 'frequent flyer' reviewers without whom I would worry that all the work is in vain. **

* * *

**READER REQUESTED BACKSTORY**

**RE CHARLIE"S HERITAGE IS POSTED ON THE FORUM! **

**COME CHECK IT OUT!**

.net/myforums/rosalindleconte/1580840/

* * *

**NOW for those of you caught up in the vortex of my stupidity...you will go on where you left off, but in the scheme of all things orderly, this chapter leads to...**

**NEXT UP: July 27: Nancy Meyer **

**It's anything but a cold shower when steamy moments of a different sort await Bella in the land of $300 panties. Sticker shock is the least of the surprises in store when goddess-inspired Esme reveals the lioness behind the lamb and teaches the girls a thing or two about the womanly art of seduction. It doesn't get better than this. **

**Forget about those lady-like cosmo'tini's; we're going right to dirties. It's a BYOO party at the forum afterward... bring your own olives, I need a jar for myself.**

**THANKS for you patience while I worked through my brain fart!  
**


	20. July 27: Nancy Meyer

**A/N:** Shopping for lingerie in the land of $300 panties, the Cullen women school the bride in the womanly arts. In the process, they discover that not all is what it seems. Weaving a tale of desire, lust, and seduction worthy of Scheherazade Esme's passionate nature makes them wonder if it is fictional…

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended

* * *

July 27: Nancy Meyer

Phenomenal Woman by Maya Angelou

_I walk into a room  
Just as cool as you please,  
And to a man,  
The fellows stand or  
Fall down on their knees.  
Then they swarm around me,_

_A hive of honey bees.  
I say,  
It's the fire in my eyes,  
And the flash of my teeth  
The swing in my waist,  
And the joy in my feet.  
I'm a woman  
Phenomenally.  
Phenomenal woman,  
That's me._

* * *

Sumptuously appointed in silk, satin, and lace, the Nancy Meyer private viewing room resembled a boudoir for a queen rather than a shopping venue for a young bride and her entourage. Perched on golden slipper chairs and surrounded by tufted ottomans reminiscent of a sultan's palace, excitement was in the air that was both overwhelming and thrilling. The lush surroundings promised a spectacle of epic proportions. At the center of attention were the Cullen women captivated by the parade of petite young women with flowing chestnut hair streaming into the room like a flock of doves released from captivity.

The maestro of this ballet, Lorenzo, a lovely Italian gentleman whose butterscotch eyes spoke in the universal language of love twinkled delightfully. Although some might think him beyond the age of conquests, he had many admirers. A lover of women, his subtle eye for the beauty of the female form in every manifestation made him renowned and much sought after as a master of women's fashion. Alice relied on his advice and personal services for many years of satisfaction. Every bride, frankly, every _woman_ should have a private dresser especially one who could offer service for an eternity. At least, that was her opinion.

Modeling a myriad of silken representations of heaven, the young women embodied the ethereal mystery of feminine beauty. With the celebration of a royal prince, Lorenzo directed a pageboy to offer an endless stream of boxes to the honored guest. Within the glory of fine rice paper and elaborate silk ribbons, each box contained a delicate treasure of the most luxurious haute couture lingerie. Just as the Bride liberated each item from the confines of the wrappings, a model appeared wearing the garment. Strangely enough, the model so closely resembled the guest of honor she could have been her twin.

"This is crazy, Alice," Bella whispered, as a line of beautiful girls modeled a style of matching bra and panties in every color. "I feel like I am in _Pretty_ _Woman_ or something…"

"Well, you are not in _Jacque Penney_ anymore, baby!" Alice pursed her lips as if a bitter taste ran over her tongue. "You are uptown, now, little girl. This is world famous _Nancy Meyer_ and you are about to embark on a tour of the most sophisticated lingerie collection by all the most renowned designers…" she practically gushed with delight, "_La Perla, Eres, Sarda, …_and _Carine Gilson_…oh, you're going to _love_ her!" she squealed, clapping her hands in a most unsophisticated manner of a school girl. Her enthusiasm obviously generated by a vision confirming it. "This is a day you will never forget!"

Thumbing through the program Lorenzo offered along with the crystal champagne flute, Bella's mind ran wild. "A private show, models, and champagne…I can't even imagine… this must cost a fortune. "

"Nothing is too good for you, Bella." Esme sighed, every bit the mother of the bride deriving pleasure by doting celebrations on Bella's rite of passage. The only human bride these women would ever touch, her wedding would be the complete experience. Nothing would be left undone.

"Don't worry, Bella, they're having a _sale_…isn't that right Lorenzo?" Alice smirked, batting her eyes and the lovely gentleman nodded in silent agreement. She lied without hesitation because an airtight plan was in place to circumvent just this particular obstacle. It was an integral part of her 'private trunk show' at the most exclusive lingerie store on the west coast that all tags be removed from every garment in the entire collection.

"Oh, I am so glad, Alice," she said, holding out an open box like it contained something dangerous. "…because this thong is $_400_!" she whispered with the energy of a midsummer hurricane.

"…_shite_…" Alice muttered under her breath with the vision that her ruse was unveiled. "It's part of a _set_, Bella." Taking the box from her hands, Alice looked away from her eyes to hide an obvious lie.

"Yeah, I bet," she quipped, flippantly, "those damn panties cost more than my truck!"

One price tag gave away the secret. Scowling at Lorenzo, her displeasure was clear. His eyes showed his apology for the mistake, but his body showed tension. To upset any customer was unacceptable, but to disappoint one of his most loyal VIPs was unforgiveable. Clearly, such error was unconscionable. One of the underlings would be looking for a new job.

"It's not about the money, Bella," Alice said, on the defensive. "It's about _pleasure_."

"Yeah, that's why you had them take the prices off, right?"

"Drink your champagne, Bride, and try not to be a buzz kill." Alice was annoyed to be robbed of her fun. "This is supposed to be a _party_."

Sipping long on the champagne for a little courage, Bella found the bubbles soothed the agitation boiling underneath her nervousness. After all, there is nothing like $400 thongs to make the uninitiated a nervous wreck.

Esme made a little cough. It was a human gesture to casually call attention to her. This was not something she enjoyed, per se, but in this instance, as in many other moments this summer, when pressure was building in Wedding Land Esme saved the day by changing the subject.

"Rose, have you seen the wedding peignoir?" Alice told me Cymbeline designed it to match the wedding gown." Esme chuckled to herself. The silk satin gown, topped with an elaborately beaded sheer robe moved with an otherworldly momentum worthy of Marlene Dietrich.

"Bella, a bridal peignoir is a flowing gown with a matching sheer robe. It is worn on the wedding night. It is a very old gifting tradition." Alice's info-mercials always had a tinge of the superiority she felt having information that her audience did not possess. "Cymbeline designed it in Paris just for _you_ and Carine made it in by hand in Belgium. It's an original _twice_ over. Haute couture doesn't get any better than that." Alice panted reverently to think that their little bride was endowed with such a grace. "You have no _idea_ what that means, Bella."

"I guess I don't know anything about that, but I know it is very beautiful," Bella smiled, fingering the edge of the beaded lace pensively.

The surreal quality of this whole experience bothered her. "Here I thought you just had to get naked to have sex…" She giggled, a wave of pink raced across her cheek. "Why get all dressed up? Everything just winds up on the floor, _right_? Seems like this is a luxury for nothing."

"Underwear too sexy to cover up is not a luxury, Bella. It is an important tool of the feminine arsenal…" Alice muttered, shaking her head as if she had failed in her tutelage.

"…it's an investment, dear…" Esme nodded. "Fine undergarments are well crafted and accentuate the female form with exquisite precision."

"Fancy pants are a _necessity_!" Rose roared. "…just think of it as therapy for your pus…."

"Rose!" With vampire speed, they shouted in unison to drown out the embarrassment Bella would feel. "Don't say it!"

"It's not like she's never heard the _word_, for chrissakes, Alice!" Rose snapped back. Every bit a beauty she appeared very much a lady, but Rose rather enjoyed exploring an irreverent and at times inappropriately sexual sense of humor. As a result, she was subject to attacks of potty mouth now and again.

"I'm just saying, Bella…there is nothing like silk panties caressing your…_girlie parts_? Makes the world seem like a better place…" Rose sighed, ridiculously.

"Maybe it good for you, Rose, but I think it is a waste of money for me. No matter what I wear I am still a clueless virginal klutz." Bella plopped into the overstuffed chair with a whoosh and a heavy sigh of defeat. Although there had been many successes to date for the exploration of intimacies between the bride and group that would indicated there was nothing but blue skies ahead for their wedding night, Bella was not entirely sure she was ready to make this dream come true. The pressure was on and she was feeling it. Unfortunately, being surrounded with women who were not only the hottest looking on the planet but also highly sexed did not help her confidence.

"I will probably run the hose before I get my shoes on!" she muttered, disgusted, mindlessly tracing the pattern of the armchair. "So, what's the point? Can't I just turn out the lights?"

"First off, ladies wear _stockings_, not panty hose." Alice growled, haughtily. "_Hose_ come out of a plastic egg, the garden, or the _garage_, and have absolutely no place in the boudoir." Her particularly condescending attitude was wearing thin on the Bride's patience. There is only so much that one girl can take on a high-pressure day like today.

"…w_hatever_…" she said, dismissively, shutting down all resistance.

"Trust me, Baby Bride; you don't know what you are talking about." Alice wore her authority like a fine leather glove; tight, soft and perfectly tailored. "Costume is most important to be festooned for lovemaking…"

"_Festooned_, Alice? That is rich!" Giving up the fight was one thing, but the battle was far from over, to say nothing of the war brewing. "Gonna dress me like _Big Bird_, Alice? Eight feet tall and yellow feathers?"

"Don't be a smart ass, Bella." The pint-sized epicurean of such matters growled. "It's unbecoming and it pisses me off."

"_Festooned_," she repeated, mocking the word with a languid vowel. "That may turn _you_ on, Alice, but I am not sure I am into that kind of kink…" Sarcasm dripped from her mouth with syrupy innocence. "After all, it is my first time; you know…whatever would the neighbors think?"

"Be careful baby," Rose chuckled, admiring the look of victory on her face, "…steam is coming out of her ears…I think she's about to pop!"

Alice glared; her vampire speed made her lips a blur. _"You stay out of this Rose."_

Rose stood up to her, looking down almost two feet. To any normal person, Rose towering over you would be a threat. However, the pixie stood her ground. _"I'm not kidding, Rose. Bugger off."_

Rose hissed menacingly. "_Stop being such a bitch, Alice. You are upsetting Bella." _

Over the course of the past two months spent with Bella the cold heartedness Rose harbored melted away to genuine sisterly affection. Never has either believed they could be as close as they are today. Bella's face was melting into a grim frown. Her fingers twisted into knots. She was headed for a meltdown if somebody did not intervene quickly.

"Are you okay, Bells?" Rose murmured, cupping her shoulder.

"I don't know how to do this, Rose. I am terrified of…$400 underwear. How am I going to live up to that?"

"Don't be nervous, baby. We behind you all the way," Rose said, folding her little sister into her embrace, kissing her forehead. She trembled at her touch. There looked like nothing could forestall the emotional tsunami building up.

"So, let's just have some fun, okay?" Rose smiled, full of love. "No feathers cross my heart!"Bella whimpered, the heat of emotion boiling up into tears in the safe harbor of Rose's arms. "Oh, Bella, don't cry…" she said, giving Alice a laser beam dirty look that would have melted steel. Bella sniffled, taking the linen handkerchief Lorenzo offered. "…grazi…" she murmured, smiling weakly at the silent gentleman with the warm eyes.

Hot tears burst through the meager defense and Rose squeezed her tighter. "Everything is going to be just fine…just ignore her. I do..." the little human's head tucked under Rose's chin, but it did not help to immobilize the spastic sobs.

"What did I do, Alice?" she cried, sitting up on Rose's lap. "You used to like me and now you are so _mean_…you yell at me and make me feel stupid…I don't understand why…"

"_Alice! See what you have done!" _Esme hissed with such a fury that Alice shirked back, uncertain, and surprised to see Bella in tears. "_Fix it, now!"_ she growled.

"Oh honey," the little pixie dashed across the room to kneel at her feet in supplication. "You know I _love_ you, you silly thing," Alice murmured, softly. "I forget sometimes…"

"….forget what, Alice? Forget that you love me? Or that I am only a stupidly flawed human?"

"Now, how could I forget that?" Alice chuckled, gently wiping her teary eyes with the pad of her finger. The warm salty tears fascinated her as they slipped away to nothingness. The jagged scar, pink with newness, glared through her curls and Alice sighed, thankful and relieved that that crisis was passed. Suddenly, she felt for pushing Bella so hard to make up for lost time.

"I know I get carried away. I only want to make everything perfect for you and Edward because I love you both so much." Stumbling over the realization there may such a thing as too much of a good thing. "Forgive me, baby bride…please?"

"She _should_ be carried away, Bella," Rose said, combing her little sisters hair with the palm of her hand, the anxiety soothed with every pass, the shuddering gasps of spent tears receded slowly like the tide. "Banishment would serve her right!" Rose snickered, enjoying the panic on Alice's face.

"Yeah…but you know she'd sneak right back...wouldn't you Alice?" Bella sniffled and giggled at the expression on the tiny face. Opening her arms to the pitiful pixie, she smiled offering forgiveness.

"I am going to tell you two things, Isabella Swan, so listen very carefully." The serious tone made the little musical voice otherworldly.

"_For craps sake, Alice, she caved…quit while you're a head…"_ Rose hissed but the diminutive gnome ignored her. It was not as if she had not gotten the message, she was merely delivering a new one.

"First," the pixie met her eye with a steely gaze. "You are stuck with me for eternity, so get over yourself. You know I love you more than I can say. And second, you'd have to tear my arms off and drag me away kicking and screaming before anyone could carry me away from you…" Her sad little eyes, pinched at the corners, wanted to cry, but could only find the tremble that could carry tears. Nothing could be more terrifying than separation from her dear sister.

"You're right. Forever is a long time to hold a grudge, so I guess, I forgive you, Alice," Bella sighed. "Besides, I like your arms where they are." Alice embraced her knees, conferring a little kiss of redemption on each.

"Bella, as much as it hurts me to admit it," Rose held Bella's chin firmly with her thumb to bring her to attention. "She's _right _about one thing; baby. When you put silk naughtiness on that little _toochis_ of yours, you'll never go back to granny panties again."

"_Be nice, girls…" _Esme chided._ "Bella does have much to explore, to experience, to discover…_

"It'll all be worth it, I promise, Bells. You'll see…" Alice soothed her with a soft voice and a warm smile.

"It might be fun…getting Eddie all jacked up from bits of silk and lace, don't you think?" Rose winked, enjoying the idea of a tortured bridegroom. After a hundred years of frustration, he might be disappointed to have instant gratification.

"Well, when you put it that way, Rose…" she giggled, "how can I refuse?"

"Clothes are important, Bella;" Esme mused, thinking all at once of the sensations her lover brings to her with every glance, every touch, and every time they make love. Garments enhance the experience like the delicious sauce to the entre. The real meat however lies elsewhere…not in the dress, but in the experience of it. You must embrace all the senses to be alluring."

"Okay, so how do I do that?" she said, exasperated. Turning off the tears took more time than turning them on and any small upset could restart the waterworks. This hint of inadequacy was enough to turn the faucet in the wrong direction. "I don't even know where to start!"

"Bella, Edward's waited for 100 years the main event," Rose snickered "…listening to all those thoughts…he's gonna have some _skills_…"

"Oh, please don't remind me… _performance anxiety alert_!" A chill ran through her body and she shook her hands as if burned by the words. "I think I am going to throw up. Who was I kidding? I am not ready of this! What if I fall on my face and screw it all up?"

"Don't think about that, dear," Esme said, compassionately. She above all knew from experience that an inexperienced lover is not a handicapped one. "Sex is a natural thing. He will do just fine…"

"I am talking about ME!" Hiding her face in her hands, trembling she whispered. "_My_ performance anxiety."

"It's easy, Bella. Appeal to the nose, but make love to his eyes, and you will own him." Esme murmured.

"Esme's right, Bella," Alice chimed in. "The only thing you really need to know is…men are _visual_."

"Well, what does that mean in Bella-speak? I'm not even sure I want to know." Prepared for another lecture from Alice, Bella looked to Rose for help.

"It is not so much about what your clothes _look_ like on you…" Rose explained.

"…but that _does_ count too," Alice said, with a raised finger.

"Rose means his eyes trigger a men's sexual impulse." Esme nodded.

Bella's brows pinched together, struggling to concentrate beyond her confusion. "You mean you wear these sexy things because it makes men excited to look at them? Is that it?"

"Well, yes, nice things are exciting to look at, but there is more to it than that, my dear," Esme said, tapping her knee. It was an uncomfortable conversation to be sure but her interest meant there was hope yet to change that around. Knowledge is power.

"Although certainly other senses are important, a man's excitement is heightened by how you look and how he feelslooking at you. When those lovely silk folds are caressing you all over, your body cannot help but react and then everything about how you look changes—the way you walk, the look in your eye, your thoughts, even…" Esme's speech brought a new blush to Bella's cheeks. "Lingerie may be sensory experience for you but that all translates into visual information for _him_."

"Since Edward can't listen in on your thoughts he has come to rely on his sense of sight to decipher your moods, your thoughts, and your feelings."

"He thinks this a disadvantage; it merely puts him on an even playing field with every other man," Rose chuckled, "…poor thing…"

"He is keenly watching hoping he will _penetrate_ your defenses…of your _mind_, of course…" Esme snickered, nudging Bella into a laugh for her double entondre. "So he is overwhelmed by the visual information you give him."

"So, you have to telegraph your own sensations…" Alice said, "…let him see how you feel in your eyes."

"So, it is not just how you _look_, but you _feel_." Esme said, a sly smile of recognition coming to Bella's lips, "If you show you are confident and sensual…"

"…and _aroused_…" Rose's brows rose enjoying Bella's reaction to the word.

"He will be also..." Esme nodded. "Now, this is not just a lesson for the bedroom, Bella, he will memorize every moment, especially on your wedding day. He will engrave every step, every glance, drinking in the sight of you like a thirsty man on an oasis…"

"Why do you think the bride's gown is kept a secret, Bella? It's the power of that first sighting, of course!" Alice exclaimed. "You see…some traditions are really _good_…"

"Yes, even your wedding gown will tantalize him, not only for its beauty, but for how you feel in it. When you reveal how you feel knowing he can't take his eyes off you because he is imagining the layers of that dress caressing you…and what it would be like to be that dress. Then he participates in your experience… _that_ is when the game of seduction begins. And seduction is what makes foreplay so…tasty."

"…what _she_ said, Bells…" Rose's lips barely moved to speak. "Esme, that was poetry."

"How am I supposed to know if it is working…?" Her eyes showed her fear was changing into something else. The women looked at each other with silly grins.

"…oh you will know, my dear." Esme giggled, "Make no mistake. You _will_ know

"But _how_?"

"…you will see it in his eyes, of course, and in the _way_ he looks at you…the lust in his eyes. You won't miss it."

"As I said," Esme sighed in conclusion. "If you make love to his eyes, you will own him."

"Wow, Esme," Rose murmured, impressed by her unexpected expertise. "You know your way around me…I had no idea…"

"Yea," Bella sighed. "How did you learn this stuff? Is there a book somewhere?"

Her idea of learning about men from a book was slightly disturbing. Rose stared at her for a moment trying to figure out what was wrong with this picture. She could not understand why Bella felt so insecure, until a stunning thought occurred to her. Perhaps inexperience was not the only problem.

"Bella, do know how to flirt? Like on _purpose_. Do you know what to do to make a man follow you around like a little puppy?" Bella stared for a moment at if Rose had three heads. "I mean, Bella, from day one at school they were falling over you, but do you know why?"

"Small town, I was fresh meat, Rose." Bella chuckled in a self-deprecating way.

"No, Bella," Alice scolded her gently, "that's not true at all."

"You really don't understand what you had over those boys, do you?" Rose said, incredulous to think she could not see herself.

"I don't have any experience flirting, if that's what you are asking, Rose. " she moaned, embarrassed and feeling more than inadequate for her lack of experience than ever. "I wasn't exactly an _attraction_ in Phoenix. Not selling a lot of tickets for my circus…"

The euphemism was dramatic to the Cullen women who were incredulous at the idea that Bella had not been the source of male hormone torture at home, as she was in Forks. The staring and sideways glances between the women unnerved her with anxiety thinking their judgment was too much to bear. It was hard enough competing with their perfection. She did not need to be reminded of her absolute social failure and her ugly duckling status in the family.

"Stop looking at me like that. I didn't date, okay," she stuttered, looking away from their eyes, unable to offer any explanation other than her plain Jane looks. "So, what?"

"Do _not_ tell me this," Rose growled, agitated to think Bella had been overlooked by teenaged stupidity. "Edward is your first boyfriend…_ever_?"

"…if Junior High doesn't count, yes," she muttered against a tightening in her throat. "I thought you guys knew that."

"_Jesus Christo, no wonder she's self conscious!"_ Rose whispered to the women annoyed at the blindness of teen-age boys. Bella's face fell, exposed by sharing the secret she thought was far from secret. "…well, all I can say, Bells, is that Phoenix must be populated with teen-age eunuchs or completely blind assholes because you are one little hottie! Hard to imagine the Forks boys are more on the ball than those city boys are! _Gahd_!"

"That's nice of you to say, Rose," Bella smiled politely, "but we all know that is just not true. In the attraction department, I am pretty much average at best."

"Bella," Esme gave her a stern look. "Never say that. It's just not true."

"Okay fine, Bella," Rose threw her hands up in the air in anger and frustration. "I refuse to argue about this now because it is irrelevant. Edward loves you, we love you, and we all think you are beautiful. I would like to say it does not matter what you think, but what you think matters the most! I only hope someday before the end of _time_ you see the error of your ways."

Esme and Alice nodded in agreement.

"But today the topic is _Flirting 101_…so, let's start with the basics. There is only one thing you ever need to know, Bella. You have _all_ the power over your man and he knows it. It's your job never to let him ever forget it!"

"I don't know, Rose," she whined quietly, ashamed. "Edward pretty much has the power to make me melt. I fall apart when I say his name for gosh sakes." Blushing with the exposure of such a secret, she turned away, focusing intently on the liberated ribbons at her feet. The sight made her blush again to think of Edward and his hidden treasure.

"Trust me, kiddo," Rose said, folding her arms, "Edward's been tied up in knots in all his manly parts since the first day he set eyes on you. Now, you have to just use that to your advantage, see?" Her eyes flared with intent. "Flaunt your assets…those pretty legs, that delicious bunny ass, those breasts from heaven…and he will evaporate before your very eyes."

"That sounds counterproductive, Rose," Bella giggled, imagining the sun taking a melted Edward Cullen away drop by drop. "What good is he evaporated?"

"You must tempt, but don't give away too much too easily, Bella." Rose instructed with an index finger of emphasis. "Make him ache for you to throw him a crumb. Make him want to walk the earth just to have the chance to have a glimpse of you from afar."

"Gee, only a glimpse…from afar? That doesn't sound much better than evaporating…" Bella rolled her eyes. Alice grimaced; pointing at Rose whose eyes had almost disappeared behind her lids. She was getting annoyed.

"Bella," Esme whispered, "you are playing with fire in Rose's forest, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, now who's gonna pop, hmm?" Alice chuckled to herself.

"I'm sorry, Rose," Bella shrugged in apology. "Go on, I'm paying attention…"

"This is important stuff, Bella. I am giving you my feminine secrets. Please try to stay with me, here." Rose scowled. "Play with your hair. Em cries like a puppy when I do that…"

"Walk tall, speak softly, and anything you do with those plump pink lips of yours is a gold mine. Trust me; a little lip strip tease is all the seduction he will be able to handle. He will explode." she snickered to herself.

"I guess I do that, already," Bella said, eager to prove her worth. "He says, it makes him nutty when I bite on my lip. I don't think about doing it on purpose though. It's a habit."

"That is a habit to cultivate, Bells." Rose nodded, happy that the little human was showing a bit of confidence. "Touch your gown …and he will _want_ to…"

"Let him know you are watching him watching _you_! Stare at him and _never_ be the one to break eye contact. Then, when you have his attention, feel his eyes touch you from across the room." Esme murmured, "…take your time, look up very slowly to meet his eyes, and smile like you have a sinful secret you are dying to tell him."

"Oh, yeah, Bella, let him see all the dirty little thoughts running through that dirty little mind of his innocent little bride." Rose's voice was suddenly husky, resonating in a register much lower than normal. She was lost the in memories of playing these techniques on a certain someone. "Nothing hotter than a fallen angel…except maybe girl on girl lovin'…"

"For the love of God, Rose!" Esme exclaimed. "Keep that to yourself!"

"What can I tell you…" she shrugged, "it's _true_."

"When you leave the room, keep eye contact until you are out of his sight. Watch him as you walk away...sexy sense of separation anxiety lingering glance to extend the connection...gives him a mental snapshot to tide him over for the seconds you will be away."

"If you feel every step moving through your space…if you are aware of every hair on your head bouncing on your shoulders…you will drive him insane, Bella."

"And it will be good for _you_, too…" Alice twittered, excited with the vision of the human's future success. "…because of that silk on your _girlie parts_…**"**

"I feel like I have a final in a class I've never taken…a nightmare…" Bella moaned, pulling her hair with both hands. "How can I possibly learn all this in two weeks? Should I be taking notes, or what?" she said, sarcastically.

"If you like," Esme reached for bag.

"But Bella, come on," Alice protested, "you already know a lot of things…"

"…I doubt that…"

"You've been doing your explorations, haven't you?"

"Shut your mouth, Alice. That's none of your business." Bella's fists tightened with indignation. It was bad enough to lay all her most terrible secret fears of sex on the table for all to see. The idea that there was absolutely no privacy in her bedroom was too much.

"Let's start over…." Esme said kindly. "What was the first thing that attracted Edward to you?"

"My blood, right?" She took a deep cleansing breath to calm down. Esme did nothing wrong. No reason to bite her head off.

"The _scent_ of your blood." Esme said, correcting her with a raised brow and a knowing nod. "He has shown you that scent is highly arousing to him."

"But he complains about my shampoo… but then he says he likes it."

"He likes it now because he associates the scent with _you_. Every time you walk through a room you leave a scent…a footprint, if you will. Now, you may not detect it…but he can…"

"Trust me, Bells." Rose snickered. "We can smell you on him from the driveway! If he didn't like it, he'd have every one of the windows wide open. Instead, he locks them up tight."

"But shampoo is artificial scent, Bella. I'm talking about the sum of _your_ scents, the salt of your skin, the glistening of beads of sweat on your brow, the gleam of your blush bringing blood to the surface, and your arousal.…all these things create the _cassolette_, the perfume of a woman's body, your unique essence. When Edward enters a room he knows the air has touched your body not because of the strawberries of your shampoo in the air, but because of your…"

"_Cassolette_?"

"Don't run to take a shower all the time." Esme said, "To allow your scent to intensify."

"What!" she gasped, "Oh that is just gross!"

"No, darling…it's _hot_. The concentrated perfume of your body will drive him wild." She said, nodding knowingly. "…and what about you? You can drink in his scent. It drives Carlisle crazy if I sniff his shirt…especially if he's wearing it…and it makes me crazy."

"Sniffing a man has been known to induce purring…" Alice murmured. "Jazz goes nuts when I do that."

"When Em comes back from the hunt…_man_!" Rose inhaled deeply activating the memory of her lover's scent. "How I want to bottle that stink!"

"Edward found out I steal his boxers… he thought it was kinky, but I think its fun."

"Did she just say…?" Rose shook her head, blinking her eyes stiffly as if to improve her hearing through them. "You steal the undershorts out of his laundry? And Edward used _that_ word…?"

"First, he said, it was _naughty_," she said, shyly, realizing that perhaps she should not have shared this little tidbit. "…but I thought it was kinky and he agreed."

"Baby girl, you just got promoted to a 400 level class!" Rose shook her head to rattle her brain back into focus. "Sweet, cheeks, you are a virgin slut. But I guess me of all people should know that, right?" she winked, with the memory of a certain photo shoot and the aftermath. "You are made for sex, even if you don't know it."

"I just like to sleep in them...because…well, they sm_e_ll like him and because…" she said, tickled with the memory, biting her lip with a little embarrassment.

"…because of where they've been…" Rose's eyes flared astounded to think they were teaching this little sex goddess anything. "Jesus, Bella…I just don't know what to say."

"That's a first," Alice rolled her eyes. Tiring of this charade, she wanted to get back to business. Lorenzo, standing at the sidelines, an invisible sentinel of the sensuous, had the patience of Job and he was fully versed in the sidebars any private gathering of women could take when a bridal moment is at hand. Alice, however, wrung her hands, impatient, and impertinent.

"Why? is that bad?" Her face fell with worry.

"Nothing between lovers is bad, Bella," Alice said, "you will invent all sorts of things to please each other…it is just between two…"

"Well, of course you like his clothes, honey," Esme said. "It's his…"

"…_cassolette_?" Bella smirked, happy to have found she knew more than she thought and pleased to have impressed the women with her wild ways.

"You see, you're getting it!" Esme's encouraging smile changed as her eyes opened wide and one eyebrow rose considerably. "…and then, when you together your essences mingle and create…"

"…a whole new thing. Yeah…that is very true." Nibbling on her fingers, testing their reaction before she disclosed her secret, "I can smell the difference when we are together," she said, blushing and turning away to enjoy the memory.

"Oh? Since when?" Alice gasped, unaware of this development in her education and Bella cupped her cheek that had suddenly was hot and pink with embarrassment. Rose's radar detected it before the color rushed to her face.

Stunned into silence by the shock of this revelation the women were breathless with wonder. _Could it be?_ Rose could not bear the silence. "Bella?"

"Yes, Rose?" Bella said, pretending nothing was in the air and hiding in her voice the feeling she had.

"Do you have something to tell us, Bella?" Her question was innocent but the inquiry was not.

"Well, we haven't gone _all_ the way...yet…" she said, smiling at the achievement of 'almost'. "But…we _know_ things now…a _lot_ of things, actually …and it's… _good_."

"That's wonderful, dear," Esme cooed, proudly, feeling the relief of her worry and the delight for their progress. "Exploration is entirely natural and I am glad you have found a way to enjoy that time. It is important."

"And when were you planning on sharing that revelation, Bella, hmmm?" Alice muttered. She was annoyed, left out, and surprised out of her mind to think successes in significant hanky panky were withheld from her.

"…ummm…" Bella hummed, looking to the ceiling for an answer. "Never?" It was not often Bella got to tease Alice and she thoroughly enjoyed any opportunity to best her. "Why should I tell you, Alice? It's private…"

"Well, _that's_ just not very nice…" Alice was insulted. After all the time and worry over Edward's control issues, she thought she deserved to be part of the circle when there was new information.

"Actually Alice," Bella smirked with mischief, "…it is _very_ nice…" The lusty sound of her voice may have been exaggerated but clearly, it was informed.

Rose gasped, both from the revelation and from Bella's expert manipulation of Alice's plight. "Bells, you crack me up," she murmured.

"Ladies," Esme admonished them all, "…secrets of the boudoir are not casually revealed for entertainment…nor should they be…"

"Yeah," Bella giggled, "I can't believe I told you this much! You'd better protect this with Sanskrit nursery rhyme translations into Braille or something, Alice, because if I hear that you _overshare_ with anyone…" her eyes squinted. "I _will_ hurt you."

"I think she means it, Alice," Rose snickered, admiring Bell's progress. "Beware the not-quite so virginal human…"

"_Let's move along, ladies, shall we?"_ Esme murmured. "_After all, this is not an interrogation."_

"…scent is hot, that you already know," Rose said, getting back to business. "…but since we know that it was the scent that is little Eddie's _thang_ and you got that all going on without even blinking. It's the visual you need to focus your efforts on."

"I doubt she wants any help anymore, Rose," Alice hissed, disagreeably. "She seems to be doing just fine all by herself…keeping sex secrets from her sisters…"

"You're right, Alice," Rose teased, "maybe she's been sandbagging all along. Virgin, my ass! She's a little sex kitten in disguise, that's what she is!"

Lorenzo and his page appeared on cue, bringing a new deluge of packages, and a new excitement to the room. Bruised feelings put aside, a new round of unwrapping began. However, this was a different style of event. Models left behind, the women were all on their own.

Sensing the degrading tenor of the conversation, Esme endeavored to change the subject again. "Have you seen these, Bella?" Esme said, holding up to the light a sheer embroidered ensemble. "I believe they are called '_French knickers'_. They may not look like much, but believe me…they are _quite_ the quite…"…" Holding the sheer garment in her hands, admiring the embroidery, she sighed with the memory of her wedding night finery.

"…_they_ haven't called them knickers since 1943, Esme…" Alice's tone admonished and instructed, "…they are _tap pants_."

"Do you mean the little see-thru girl boxers? Oh, yeah, they are keepers, Esme. I mean they aren't very revealing, but I think they are…_sexy_."

"Honey, you are so right," Esme cooed with approval. "Temptation lies not in the nakedness…but in the silky and lace or sheer and transparent which gives away only a little glimpse."

"Bella already has a set at home. Lorenzo can bring a model out, if you like, Bella?"

"There certainly is nothing like a peek of a derrière to make a man sit up and take notice, is there, girls?" Esme's declaration caught their immediate attention, but the smirk on her face startled them as she murmured, as if reciting in a dream.

"I know, right!" Bella murmured quietly. The husky voice of memory that came from her body surprised her most of all. However, the sound attracted attention

The words tripped from her lips before she realized they were in her mouth. Realizing her mistake, she turned away from their penetrating stares, pretending an overwhelming interest in the boxes on the table. It is hard to hide in a room of extraordinarily observant vampires.

"Excuse me?" Rose feigned shock, touching her hand to her breast, but in fact, she was shocked. The very idea that Isabella Swan, dedicated virginal bride, would even contemplate taking a sexy leap in violation of Edward's chastity vow was entirely shocking to Rose's sensibility.

"…breaking into the treasure trove a little early, have we?" Rose could not be more pleased. "Seducing my brother on the sly, are you, Miss Swan…?"

"Gee, Rose, wouldn't that be cheating?" Bella giggled, pretending innocence, futilely hiding the fact that she had already enjoyed Edward's reaction to those _evil little pants_. "I wouldn't do that….would I?" A streak of pink rushed to the little human's cheeks and she cursed herself for being so obvious.

"Gee, I don't know, Bella," she teased with an innocence that was obviously a lie. "But I do wonder why you are blushing…you are turning beet red." The instant Rose spoke a heat wave flushed her face as if capillaries are voice controlled. "Esme," Rose murmured, "I think Bella is blushing…is she not?"

"Am _not_…" Bella moaned, falling into a deeper shade of crimson.

"If you are hiding something, Isabella Marie…" Alice sneered. "…you better spill it now."

Backpedaling among the Cullen's was not a successful tactic and this particular strategy would only dig the bride deeper into trouble. It was one thing if the Beauty mark held her secret in her sights, but it was entirely another that the Evil one was hot on the trail of Bella's doublespeak.

"I just meant I can't wait to wear them because they _look_ really _comfortable_…"

Alice gasped, poking Bella in the ribs with a pointed finger of disgust. "You take that back right now, young lady!"

"Owwwh!" Bella cried out. "What are you trying to do—break my ribs?"

"Let me never hear those words from your mouth again," the snide pixie hissed, menacingly. "Beauty is _never_ painless nor should it be, Bella. It is sacrilegious to say so. It is a _job_ to be a woman."

"I remember it all, right Rose?" Bella snickered, remembering her introduction to corsetry, "…and where _is_ that camera, by the way?"

"It is safe in an undisclosed location, kitty, don't you worry about that!" They exchanged a conspiratorial wink and Alice huffed with annoyance. The last thing she wanted to remember were the escapades of the aborted bachelorette party and Bella's first foray into lingerie that took a decidedly wild turn. The idea of the pictures of their impromptu party made Alice shudder.

"…_what are you talking about,"_ Esme whispered, sensing she was missing something big.

"I'll tell you later," Rose whispered over her shoulder. "It's a _story_!"

Suddenly, Alice gasped as the wind withdrew from her body. It was the sign of an incoming vision. When she had recovered, she turned to Bella with a smug look on her face. "I have been meaning to ask you something, Bella," she said, leading the witness like a shyster lawyer with a guilty client. "Have you seen the box with tap pant set at home? I was sure it was in my closet, but it seems to have…_disappeared_." Alice snickered as a new vision showed Bella rushing to replace the box popped into her mind. "You know, now that I think about it… haven't see the box in the closet for a couple of days…do you know where it may be?"

Bella glared, knowing that annoying pixie was on the way to giving up her secret extracurricular activities. "I don't know what you are talking about, Alice?" she lied with perfect comfort. "What box might that be?"

"I bet you don't," Rose muttered, taking a cue from Alice's face. "You and that little Playboy bunny ass of yours were doing a little modeling, hmmm…?"

"Perhaps it got mixed up in the wedding gifts?" The squeak of Bella's voice shouted her dwindling confidence. They were dangerously close to finding out the truth. "I'm sure it will turn up, Alice. It must be in the house."

"Of course," Alice hummed, watching in her mind a frantic human rushing up the stairs when they arrived home. "I predict it will be right where I left it…except the ribbon, of course. I have a good idea where that might be…" Just like his brothers, she was sure the ribbon trophy was in his possession and he would not be returning it for any reason.

"You're quiet, Esme," Bella said, skirting her troubles with Alice's inventory of lingerie. "What are you thinking?"

Her forehead crinkled with indecision. Esme wondered if it was necessary to pursue this conversation. Yet, at the same time, Esme knew that although Bella had a mother to ask these questions, it was highly likely that conversation would never take place. In spite of Renee's change of heart about the wedding, it was dubious that Bella would feel comfortable enough to ask the questions that needed answering before the wedding in two weeks. However, more than feeling she was stepping out of bounds, Esme realized that when she was a new human bride she had wished she had someone to confide her fears about sex and marriage.

"Seduction is not all there is to lovemaking, Bella," Esme said, cautiously. "Loving your mate is deeply spiritual. It shouldn't be taken lightly, but of course, you and Edward both know that. It is precious to share your body and to give and receive pleasure. It is a sacred act. By waiting till your wedding night you will sanctify your marriage in a way you cannot imagine," she smiled, warmth and kindness lit up her face. "However," her tone took an unexpected musical turn that was at once playful and mischievous. "…that doesn't mean that it cannot be fun, adventuresome, and playful. There is wonder, delight, and humor found in the arms of a lover. That's where the elements of seduction come into play."

"I think I understand, Esme," Bella said, biting her lip in concentration. "There are many ways of making love, right?"

"Exactly, Bella," Alice said with a smile. "Play is a good way to think of sex, actually

"What we are talking sexy game playing is not shameful or somehow outside of the holy connection between husband and wife. In fact, I think it is at the very core of marriage."

Esme's face was luminous with the honesty she felt in sharing such personal experience. It was against her nature, yet, this human child brought out so many things that seemed unattainable just a short time ago, and it was not surprising. Bella stirred in Esme a maternal instinct that was always a part of her, but until now did not have a place to manifest. Although, she behaved as if Alice, Rose and the boys were her children, in fact, they were adults who rarely sought counsel to navigate life. By the estrangement with Renee, and in planning to share an eternity together as a family, she felt this was her duty. Bella had given a gift she could not have imagined. In their relationship, Esme found her heart's purpose: motherhood.

"Finding joy together in every step you take, growing together as a couple in each other's arms, and discovering yourself in him, that is marriage of the soul."

"That's right, Bella," Rose added, a gentle expression came over her face that was entirely new. Perhaps only Emmett could see this Rose behind closed doors. "That soulful connection to that one person is what it is all about. Everything else is…extra."

"Superior lovemaking is not about the tantalizing clothes or the gestures, but it is all of these things done in a certain way with mutual pleasure in mind. Seduction begins slowly, taking care to connect on many sensory levels. Staging the moments with your partner in mind; to give him pleasure and to receive it in return. Savoring these moments, cherishing your love until the heat is overwhelming. Anticipation is the real currency of lovemaking."

"Wow, Esme, I never knew you were so…_worldly_," Rose murmured, impressed that such knowledge of sex lay hidden in such a quiet container.

"…mmm, you have _no_ idea, Rose…" she murmured, delighting in some thought that brought a pleasant secret to her eyes. "Carlisle is an extraordinarily passionate lover." A look of desire washed over her quiet smile. "I cannot imagine any greater pleasure that making love to him."

"Carlisle?" Alice whispered.

"Really?" Rose echoed her surprise.

"You know what they say Rose, still waters run very, _very_ deep." Esme preened her hair, her human gesture of anticipation as if she expected him to walk through the door.

"Wow," Bella muttered, stunned by Esme's openness, but not really surprised. Although the least experienced in this subject, she also had the benefit of newness. She could see Carlisle in a different way than those who had shared a century with him. In his gift of compassion, he had shown his deep capacity to love for her as his own, and she thought, "How could he not love Esme with all his passionate heart?"

"… that husband of mine," she said, a little coo flowing from her like a gentle breeze. "Carlisle knows how to _please_ a woman. At least," she chuckled, "this woman." The words rumbled in her chest, resonating with a strength that was entirely out of character for the meek and mild Esme Cullen. It was a side of her personality they never knew existed, never mind shared with the family. "He gives me such pleasure I can barely take it in. When I give myself to him, I am whole. When he takes me, I die in his arms."

"Holy stars and planets, Esme!" Alice's jaw dropped to her knees as Esme smirked with mystery tracing over her lips with the tiniest tip of her tongue. "You are scaring me!"

"…talk about a vivid image…" Rose murmured in shock. Her brain froze from the strenuous machinations of her imagination on fire.

"Oh, don't be such prudes," she scoffed at them with a wave of her hand. "I have the same sexual needs as you do." Esme smirked with a flourish of pride. "Maybe more…"

"Ewww, gross!" Alice exclaimed covering her ears, "TMI, TMI!"

"Esme, you are one bad kitty…" Rose hushed, in a breathy whisper of respectful awe.

"Meow…" Esme purred in reply. Alice crumpled to the floor in hysterics watching the blanched faces of Rose and Bella react to her outrageousness.

"Are you alright, Bella? I am sorry if I have embarrassed you. I think I got carried away, this time." Esme wondered if she had had give away too much too fast. Yet, she firmly believed that the knowledge among generations of women must be shared.

"I am fine, Esme," Bella said, with confidence that was surprising and pure. "I was just thinking, I hope in a hundred years Edward and I have the kind of love you have with Carlisle."

"I know you will, my dear," she said, a tremble in her voice telling of the emotion she felt. "You have been destined for each other since the beginning of time."

"The real art of seduction, the one thing that makes the fury of anticipation. You must delay gratification in the slow reveal of your desire. Denial. So awful, but so true. Especially as things...get going. A little mystery is good foreplay. A little reticence is sexy. Tease him. Make him earn it. Make him _hungry_…"

"I am not sure that making Edward _hungry_ for me is a good idea, Esme…

"Oh, Bella my dearest, he knows the difference now. I am sure of it."

"You are right, Esme. He does." Bella's mischievous smile told the story of their new experiences.

"Lovemaking is a delicious symphony of the senses of all varieties…the sights, the sounds, the feel, the smells, the tastes… everything of the senses…delay…until you cannot…deny him…it makes both partners highly aroused. And when lovemaking begins in earnest, supreme satisfaction is assured. There is nothing like an orgasm that had built up over a day of wanting."

"Esme, you are making me completely crazy," Rose squealed, rubbing knees together to find some friction. "How did you become so experienced?"

"Don't be a fool, Rose. Do you really think that in 100 years of intimacy I have not learned a thing or two about the art of lovemaking?" Esme snickered to see the look in eyes of her most sexually adventurous daughter whose antics had been a source of astonishment for decades. "It is not a secret that Carlisle and I have damaged our share of the furniture over the years…"

"Esme! A virgin is present!" Rose exclaimed. "To say nothing of the pixie slut in the corner…the poor thing is going fetal over there!"

"You are over sharing, Esme Cullen!" Alice panted, unable to hold her breath as the image burned into her brain. Her displeasure that her lingerie event twisted into something else entirely and was completely out of her control seemed to fade into nothingness. She could not concentrate on anything but Esme's erotic exposition.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" she said, biting her lip, not to mask embarrassment, but to contain her secret delight to share the pleasures of her experience at the hands of her lover. "I thought it was common knowledge, that we have been a little…wild," she snickered, registering their reaction of shock.

"No way…" Bella's eyes grew wide and a breathy sigh screamed her astonishment. "…_furniture_?"

Esme leaned close and muttered with a wicked smile, "_Way_…"

An enigmatic sigh enveloped them. Shifting in her seat, Esme delighted in the sight of her sexually experienced 'daughters' licked her lips, as a thought bubbled to the surface of her consciousness. Whispering with vampire skills to keep away from human ears, she chuckled to herself. "…you think you know a person…"

In spite of natural abhorrence to shopping for anything other than practical basics, one item in the fashion show turned Bella's head the instant it appeared. Alice demanded Lorenzo find models with Bella look-a-likes in body shape, size, and coloring. With the visual cues, she hoped that very item shown would be so Bella could see herself wearing them. In this instance, she could not have been more correct.

From the moment, that the box was laid bare and the model emerged in a kimono and short chemise of a furious shade of robin's egg blue, the bride eye's were wide with excitement. "Oh," she murmured, biting her lip as if to hold back the words that wanted to gush from her mouth. "Yes, Bella," Alice said, triumphantly, "that's _Carine_…I knew you'd like it….it from _The_ _Antoinette_ collection…" The program offered all the specifics of a line handmade with silks and handmade laces selected for an exclusive Belgian designer.

"Come on, Bells," Rose whined, annoyed to meet such resistance after achieving such progress. "Just try it on and you will understand _everything_, I swear it!" With little resistance and excitement in every cell of her body, Bella jumped up and sauntered behind the dressing screen to don the ensemble. Lorenzo waited patiently nearby to put the finishing touches on her and in only a moment Bella emerged, smirking.

"Ta-dah" she squealed, her arms extended in an exuberant gesture that accentuated the glorious cut of the kimono.

"Holy crap, Bella!" Rose exclaimed, punctuating her statement with a low whistle. "You are one hot muffin!"

"_Bare thighs…hidden body…how tantalizingly…."_ Esme murmured, and an eyebrow rose with her unspoken thought. "_You're right, Rose. She is going to slay him."_

"Do you really think so, Rose?" Biting her lip, she waited for affirmation, unsure.

"After all this time, you still can't see what we see in you, can you?" Rose sighed, looking to the others with sadness. "I just don't understand you Isabella Swan. How can you not know how amazing you look? I might change my religion for you looking like that!" Bella blushed with the attention the most beautiful woman in the world offered her.

"Jesus, Rose," she cried, laughing. "Emmett would kill me if I steal you away from him!"

Esme smiled, delighted by the grin on her face that answered the question that needed asking. "It's certainly beautiful, but how does it make you _feel_? That's the only thing that really matters."

"You were absolutely right, silk feels so amazing! My skin is on fire!" Bella's giddiness bubbled up seeing their wild eyes of approval. "I really like the robe," she said, touching the lace tenderly. "…it is sexy, but I don't feel _naked_…"

"That's just the point," Alice said. "…once he sees you, he his reaction will egg you on and you will feel so confident to see what you do to him."

"Okay, so give it a go, Bella," Esme said, extending her hand to point the way and offer encouragement. "Let's see it."

"See what?"

"Why the slow reveal, of course!" Alice exclaimed. "Take your time, now…"

"Is this a striptease lesson…?" Bella cried

Esme did not flinch from the word. "There is an art to these things, after all."

"_Okay_," Bella said, a flash of horror like lightening threatened her confidence. "So, what do I do?"

Her expression made Alice gasp and everyone turned to look at her. Clearly, she had had a vision.

"_What do you see, Ali?"_ Rose whispered.

"_No way am I telling this one…"_ Alice muttered, her eyes wide from whatever she saw.

"Turn around, Bella and face the wall." Esme was more assertive than anyone believed possible. "On your entrance to the boudoir you will make that big eye contact turn around…and do the _power_ _walk_, but not all the way, okay. Just close enough for you to see his eyes."

When Bella turned around, with her eyes downcast, the women collectively held their breath in anticipation. Taking a breath for courage, she slowly opened her eyes, coming up to height to meet their gaze. Bella giggled to see the three women frozen in place like statues and she wondered if Edward would become a statue, too. Enjoying herself and their reaction, she unconsciously pursed her lips as if to kiss the air and Alice gasped. Bella's sly smile trembled, as if a stifling a secret, as she walked slowly across the room.

"That is it, Bella," Esme murmured, her voice low and lush.

"I can tell you are feeling that silk…" Rose was transfixed, astounded, and pleased. "How do you feel, Bells?"

"I feel _powerful_," she said, as little sound of pleasure escaped Bella lips when she arrived at the center of the room. "Okay," she said, taking a breath. Her voice trembled with excitement. "What next?"

"Now, untie the robe…very slowly and then turn around. Try to look at us over your shoulder… and slip it off, but only from one shoulder."

As she retreated from the spotlight, sashaying toward the dressing screen, she turned slightly just as she was instructed. The sight of her teeth bending her plump lower lip was so provocative, Rose whispered, _"He is so dead."_

As white shoulder slid out from under the robe and she turned around the entire gallery applauded and a crimson blush painted her cheek for the first time in her performance.

Alice turned to Lorenzo who bowed genteelly; with dark eyes, he murmured something in Italian that made Alice admonish him with a sly smile.

The women realized this special selection entirely to please Edward's desire to see her in the color blue, but secretly, it was one item the bride could see herself wearing and she would have bought it any other color. The fact it was the perfect shade of blue only helped make the sale obvious. Bella was as surprised as they were that she could see herself in such a sexy, yet classic ensemble and she blushed again, knowing that they all knew it too.

"_I have to admit, the anti-fashion virgin has pretty good taste in lingerie, hah?" _

"_It's just a good thing they got that tag!"_ Esme whispered to Rose so quietly human ears could not share. Certainly, Bella would have fainted if she knew that she selected a $789 nightgown. _"…and the $1, 200 kimono, and matching $397 thong!"_ Rose muttered, enjoying the secret and imagining the look on Bella's face if she discovered it. _"I wish I could see Edward's face when he sees this!" _

"Now, it's _my_ turn, Bride doll. Come with me." Alice spun Bella around by the shoulders, pulling her along like a recalcitrant puppy. "I have something for you to try on…"

"Do I have to, Alice?" she whined piteously, dragging herself behind the dressing panels. As with many requests Alice made, resistance on this point was futile, however complaining helped her accept in inevitable surrender.

"Yes, you do. But this is not lingerie, Bella, not _really_," Alice said, an apology buried somewhere deep under her words. "It is for under your gown." What should have been a simple undergarment was not doubt a spectacle. "Come try it on, you might _like_ it..." Her brows wiggled wickedly.

Calling over the dressing screen, Bella protested. "Why can't we just try it on at home? The dress is there…I am sure it fits."

"No, Bella, the dress is at the photographer's, remember? We have to go for your portrait this afternoon. So, you have to try it on now to be sure that everything is in order."

"Have I ever needed alterations?" she grumbled, "Everything is perfectbefore I even try them on."

"Yes, yes, little Bride doll, and you are _so_ experienced in these matters." The little lilting laugh bathed in passive aggressive teasing. "Lorenzo, would you be a dear…"

"Alice!" Bella squealed, horrified to be exposed to his eye. "Why can't Esme or Rose help you? I am sure Lorenzo has lots of things to do…"

"Oh, hush," Alice said, fluffing off her discomfort with a hand wave. "Lorenzo has seen it all before…besides; you don't want to spoil the surprise, do you?"

After several minutes of moaning and groaning, Alice popped out from behind the dressing screen wound up tight as a spring. She was ready to present of the star of the show. Lorenzo followed her out. His face gave no hint of his opinion. He was well trained in surprise

"Attention Mesdames! Or, la modélisation en satin de soie Exuerante Bustier nuptiale de ERES, je vous présente, Mme Isabella…_Cullen_!"

Bella coyly peered out from behind the screen, unsure, but excited. They greeted her with polite applause. The women sat up tall and proud as an audience should. The blush on her cheek forecast she was more excited than she cared to admit. "I can't believe you talked me into this, Alice…" she groaned, but her protest was half hearted. Esme grinned at Rose, hopeful that Bella was finally enjoying herself.

Alice nodded to Lorenzo and he bowed like a courtier. Instantly, a faint whisper of _Claire de Lune_ sang in the background. Esme gasped from the first few notes. She alone recognized the recording was the bridegroom playing Bella's favorite song.

"Alice? For _real_…a soundtrack?" Bella shrieked with laughter.

"Just think of being on the catwalk dear," Esme giggled girlishly. "Just enjoy yourself…just like before…"

"Wait for it, wait…" Alice cried, coaching from the sidelines to time her entrance perfectly. "…_now_…"

When Bella emerged from the curtain, Rose gasped with wide eyes stilled without blinking. Esme's little cry was silenced by her hands pressing against parted lips.

The white silk satin corset flowed perfectly into a peplum skirt that graced her hipline like a figure skater. Hidden underneath were the garters, barely visible, sensuously holding lace topped white stockings with a faint seam tracing up from her tender ankles up her thigh. Alice selected a striking satin boot with a medium high heel that was vintage looking but absolutely modern. A flurry of silk buttons laced up her instep, over her ankle to her calf. The shoe that clearly would speak to Edward as an echo from his past. Each element of the ensemble selected solely with one purpose in mind; the excruciating methodical undressing of his treasured bride.

"…molta bella," Lorenzo murmured, taking Bella's hand gently to kiss her fingers, never taking his eyes from hers. "_Bella signora, sei un angelo ...__"_ She blushed from the attention, and smiled in return, an enigmatic and mischievous Mona Lisa smile.

The Cullen women wore a singular expression of wonder, bearing witness to the transformation of a young woman into a bride. Their silent hearts longed to burst with joy at the sight of she who brought Edward to life and each woman remembered in many ways this little human girl taught their entire family how to love.

"So, what do you think, girls?" she said with a newfound confidence. Pirouetting with a grace that was unexpected, the skirt danced over and around her thighs like a cloud of silk. Dreamily humming as she twirled, it was evident how Bella felt about this garment.

"Lorenzo is right, my lovely," Esme said, "You _are_ a beautiful angel."

"Just look at _you_!" Rose murmured, "…that is some might fine _under-roos_ you got rockin' there, girlfriend…"

"I guess I look pretty good, hah, Rose?" she said, upturning her lip into a wicked smirk.

"I am serious now, girl," Rose snickered with delight for the strides that she had made; "…you _are_ going to kill him before he ever touches you!"

"Do you really think so, Rose?" she squealed with a delicious delight that only meant one thing: Rose took the words right out of her mouth.

"Absolutely, honey." Giving her the construction worked hairy eyeball, whistling long and low with the observations, she shook her head, genuinely admiring the sex kitten before her…whispering to the others.

"_Bet you $1,000 says he won't even make it to the bed." _

"_Take that back, right now!"_ Alice gasped, seeing in a vision the course Rose's conversation would take.

"_Oh, please, Alice? Mr. Virginity isn't wanna cream when he sets eyes on her?"_

"_That's a terrible thing to say, Rose."_ Esme scowled and pursed her lips.

"_You have got to be kidding me, Alice,"_ Rose laughed, speaking virtually in silence and she crossed her arms defiantly. _"You shouldn't play dumb…"_

"_I can't see anything, if that is what you are asking, you foul thing."_ Alice hissed. _"Those decisions are absolutely in the moment…not vision-able!"_

"…they are talking about me, again…" Bella whispered into the mirror, swaying gently with her sarcastic singsong tone, "…that makes me anxious… a total buzz kill…"

"Never mind them, Bella." Esme snickered at her. "What do you think?" The expression on her face made it obvious. "I mean, how do you _feel_?"

"I feel…_beautiful_…" she whispered back, giggling at her surprise. "I really do!"

"…you _are_ beautiful..." Rose said, with a smile, not surprised to Bella would think it, only that she would admit it and without hesitation. "…you are a beautiful woman…"

"You are a work of art, my dearest…" Esme's beaming smile rained motherly affection.

"I have to admit it does feel really nice…," she said, nervously biting her upper lip, checking her look again in the three-way mirror. "…but this is under my gown, right? How am I gonna get out of it…it took four hands to tie me up…"

"_Uh-uh, she did not just say that…"_ Rose grunted back the howl threatening to burst out from her like a tidal wave.

Alice giggled, hardly able to keep a straight face. _"Shut it, Rose!"_

Esme snickered a moment, then brought her fingers to her lip to stifle the sound. "You must let Edward undress you, my dear. When it is time…inch by inch…button by button…he will discover you…he will relish it, and by the time you are undressed you will be…"

"…_unglued_," Rose chuckled. "I have no doubt!"

"That might take a _week_! There are like a thousand hooks and buttons back there!" she said, trying to twist her body to see the back of the corset in the mirror. "And just look at these shoes!" Alice hummed a silly nursery rhyme tune and Rose elbowed her to shut her mouth. The intuitive Bride was catching on and that song was letting the cat out of the bag even faster. "You did that on purpose, didn't you Alice?"

"Maybe it won't take so long…" Esme said, "He will be _motivated_…"

"…he might rip it all off," Alice squeaked, "…just _depends_…"

"On?"

"How crazy you've made him, of course!" Rose shouted. "…that is, if he doesn't take you on the altar!"

"…the slow reveal, Bella. Remember…?" Esme grinned. "Everything to this moment has been the prelude and the love making will be…his reason for being…he will be engraving each nuance on his heart…so, you must take your time. You will feel the electric pulse of desire in the air. You will feel his eyes feed on you. You will be _aroused _andyou will blush with your secret."

Bella's eyes widened at the word and she marveled at the freedom that Esme talked about intimacy. She wondered if that freedom was a product of a marriage of more than 80 years with the promise of an eternity ahead.

"But the best is…," Esme smirked, mischievously, and whispered… "He won't even have touched you yet…" T

"Holy crap!" Rose exclaimed, "Esme, you are Aphrodite!"

"After he…helps…that's when you pull away and put on the peignoir." Alice said, as giving explicit instructions. "This is important."

"Why is it so important, Alice?"

"Because if you don't…you'll never get to wear it!" she snickered, knowing that it would be a test of will to break away from Edward with the remnants of that corset in her hands.

Bella's eyes stared into the mirror. Quiet and still, she stood there, not really looking, but thinking about something. In her moment of triumph, she was suddenly far away and unsure. The shift in her did not go unnoticed.

"What's wrong, honey?" Esme stood behind her, gazing into her reflection to find a clue.

"Do you really think we can do this?" she whispered. Unaware of wringing her hands, anxiety for the fundamental challenge crept into her mind.

"I know you can, dear," Esme murmured.

"How can you be sure? No matter how _close_ we get before, what's it going to be like…for _him_? I mean, it's all so new. Do you think…he will not be able to…to go slow, to stay in control? I don't think he will hurt me, that's not what I mean. But if I drive him crazy all day, won't that make it harder for him at night?"

Alice started to snicker at the Freudian slip, but Rose glared at her this time. Bella's insecurity was no laughing matter.

"My sweet girl," Esme said, drawing her into a motherly embrace. Her hand brushed across the blazon cheek of her only daughter on the brink of woman hood. "Edward has waited a hundred years to find you and he has dreamed of this moment with you…_nothing_ will threaten the gift you will share on your wedding night."

"Bella, do you think he's going to jump you like Fig Neutron in the back of a pick up?" Rose's face scrunched with disgust. "…_please_…"

"No holy way…not going to happen, Bells." Alice shook her head convincingly. "First off, he would barbeque himself if he disappoints you…"

"…and Emmett would taunt him mercilessly till the end of time…"

"Sweet Bella," Esme nodded, "there is nothing in this _world_…"

"…or _any_ other for that matter," Rose chuckled.

"…short of a rift in the space-time continuum, _perhaps_," Alice muttered.

"The best advice I can give you is to simply take your time," Esme said, softly. "Enjoy your slow reveal. Play with you love. If he holds your hand, draw it back after a bit. Be coy. Let him chase you. There is nothing like the challenge for a man. He will love that you are in control and he will beg to surrender to you." Bella smiled, remembering their night in the meadow.

"You must wait, too though," she said, pointedly, knowing from experience a woman's need is as strong as a man's is. "Wait until your fingers tingle. Crave the feel of his hand on your body, but don't touch him until you cannot resist the temptation any longer. N_ot_ touching is as good as doing it….maybe better. Anticipation... that is the thrill. Nature will always take her course, my dear, and you will surrender together to the body's call, but it is the game of seduction that makes loving so…_tasty.._."

"Esme," Rose murmured breathlessly, "you are my idol…"

"But you don't want to come on too strong at first though, Bella. You must ease him into the pleasure zone," Esme offered without a bit of hesitation, as if discussing some simple household chore. "You must always remember delay is most important for mutual satisfaction. The slower the buildup, the bigger the _bang_."

"Esme!" Rose cried, "You are killing me…"

"…touch him like you want to be touched…soft, but firm, assertive not aggressive…just remember, the Johnson is not the only hot spot. Jasper just dies from kisses all around the waistband of his jeans…"

"Alice, for gosh sakes…I don't need that image, please!"

"Tell him what you want…what you _need_," Rose's voice dipped into a lust filled resonance. "But if you want it to be good for you too you have to make him _talk_."

Esme's eyes lit up with agreement. "Don't listen to what they say in Cosmo, dear, the g-spot is in your ear_."_

"Gee that sounds pretty gross…" Bella's silly face of fear made them all laugh.

"A woman is turned on by sweet talk, am I right? Can he stop you dead just with a few words…"

"…uh-uh…"

"Of course, because language inflames the blood and arouses desire… It takes you right to the dark imagination that lives deep inside of you. Words ignite heat and the feminine melts into wax. So, it is with men, but they never expect their weapon to be used against them."

"You mean _tease_ him? I know how to do that, Esme!"

"Of course, you do, but I mean teasing with some _spice_. Whisper all the things you have in store for him. Tell a _naughty_ joke. He will fall apart imagining his role in it."

"I don't know about that, Esme…I don't think Edward would like dirty talk."

"Oh, not an _Emmett dirty_ joke, Bella!" she chuckled, "I mean a _sexy_ joke you can tell with confidence." Esme's eyes twinkled as if reliving something pleasant in her memory. "I have a hundred of them…" she whispered, conspiratorially. " Edwards' not overheard them, either…"

"How'd you manage that…?" Alice asked. Dumbfounded by the serial revelations of mousey Esme's secret life as a bad girl, Rose could barely speak and her voice was little more that breath.

"Oh, I have my ways…" Esme muttered, slyly looking away, avoiding scrutiny as if her secret was so close to the surface she feared divulging it. "Off color language of course has its place in lovemaking." Biting her knuckle, her eyes darted about, as if deciding to tell a secret. "Yes," she murmured, "a particular dirty word at the supreme moment… _shatters_ me every time."

"Holy cheese and crackers, Esme!" Alice screamed, "Please, stop!"

"You must ask him what he wants to do to you, Bella. He will suffer the question and then succome…and let him know how it excites you…and don't be afraid to make a little _noise_…"

No one could blink as that image descended. "I have no words…I have no bones!" Rose groaned, as if she would expire. "I am _dying_ here! You _are_ sex."

"Not really, dears," Esme cooed, "I've just been around the block a few times, that's all."

Worn out from the experience of a roller coaster of seduction, Alice and Rose sunk into the chairs: Rose perched on the tufted ottoman and Alice resting lazily at her feet. Intoxicated, spent, and breathless nothing could tear them away from the sight of the goddess before them.

"Although the act of love is entirely natural, a superior lover will set the stage for pleasures beyond what comes naturally." Esme took Bella by the hand to sit on the silt chaise. "There are so many stories, so many romances that a lover when aroused by his true love runs the gamut of centuries of love lore." Settling into her overstuffed chair, perched at the edge with expectation, Esme observed her audience with a careful eye, and began her story.

"Imagine a couple at table in a sumptuous private dining room. Formal. Decorum. Strict Victorian etiquette. Gestures slightly rigid, constrained, controlled, as if their being were damned against a driving river."

"There is an erotic formality in everything about them. It is…denial. Denial of their bodies, of the lust that possesses them like a demon, and denial of the potential pleasure in the fire of want."

"_Click_. The sound echoes as if an alarm in the silent night. The door. They are alone."

"He, a tuxedo with tails, a suit of armor defining the boundary of his body, limiting him. Movements formally starched and staid as his shirt. Vest buttoned, cummerbund tightly binds his waist. Breath restrained, posture, rigid, perched on his chair."

"She regally robed for love, enveloped in voluptuous the folds of a blood red velvet gown. Bare white shoulders glisten in the low gas light. Her long exposed neck decorated with jewels."

"Her scent perfumes the air with sea grass, orange blossom, and the musk of a woman in need. He is cinnamon, smoky oak, and a licorice that rides low in the senses like an echo. She can taste him in the air and greedily fills herself again and again fighting the confides of her boned corset to take him into her body through her breath. He is intoxicated by her essence wafting as if a breeze of heaven."

"A wisp of provocative lingerie, barely masking her décolletage, graces her bosom. His eyes dart to the floor. Her ankle sneaks out of the long swirling skirt scandalously. Her fingers unconsciously caress her jewels, her white neck tantalizing him. He cannot escape her power. He is lost."

"She feels the heat of his eyes on her, heavy like a winter fur, warm, and deep and she shies from his glance as their eyes meet. A crimson tide rushed her cheek and flows down her neck. An inviting course of blood trails to settle on her breast. Waiting for him."

"Their mutual attraction threatens the exterior calm—the lie that nothing exists between them. They sit at table slowly smoldering. Precise distance from table, unyielding of their manners, precariously balanced on the edge of a knife."

"Etiquette…manners …hold…"

"Delay…delay…delay…"

"The secret emerges like a shadow."

"_Desire_…"

"A knock. She gasps. The door opens with a gush of cool air. The meal has arrived. Silver platters shine in the flickering candle light. The soft sounds of preparation and the murmuring of staff fade. Breath constrained, unmoving, held in wait for solitude renewed."

"He watches her eating. His mouth opens unconsciously as her fork raises to her lips…he swallows divining the flavor of her wet lips. He can feel his tongue moving in his own mouth as he watches her. And a small moan escapes him as she opens her mouth…he imagines the taste of her…he feels his own tongue in his mouth in sympathy…envious…imagination …oh, to be that tongue…to be that _grape_! He moans aloud, quickly, covering it with a little cough, wiping the beads of sweat gathering on his lip. He struggles to remember himself, his station; propriety."

"Ticking off the minutes, the torture invades every fiber of their being and flushed with the pounding pulse of a tracing heart, each hallucinating to the soul's limit of endurance with the thought of what could be. They struggle against the pull of their wanting."

"Rigid in her chair, cooing like a dove, squirming distractedly, her eyes roll back into her head…desire, surrender, want over take her, and biting her hands to stifle the loss of her reason, but she cannot help from uttering the little wails like a woman possessed."

"Reason is made deaf by the roaring hurricane of desire in their bosoms. Sensing the heat and scents…the secret grows… Their eyes meet. Her breath shutters. Terrified by the devastating fury of emotion…she trembles. Surrender is tantalizingly near as the turbulent river of want threatens to wash them away…engulfing them."

"She is wet."

"He is erect."

"He is disposed to do it on the table. The gown tears, the plates flying, Food everywhere… He groans, attacking her from behind. Her face down, buried, staining the white linen with her rouge. Her legs spread open like a whore. White buttocks exposed to the light. Devouring each other…teetering on the edge of the abyss. She screams his name. His sound is unrecognizable as speech…and then…the silence."

"The hiss of the candles. The stirrings of the staff. The echo of the diners just outside the door."

"Etiquette…manners…hold… Her blood red velvet gown with bare shoulders. His starched tuxedo with tails."

"Goblets touch, in a toast, touching as if glass could kiss. _Bon appétit_, they murmur…"

"Gee, that was something…" Bella murmured, blinking rapidly as the spell of the story Esme had woven lingered over them. Alice and Rose, breathless, could not move, stunned by the power of their growing need. No one could deny it. The Cullen's were melting with need from a little trousseau-shopping trip.

"Well, I am ready for hot lovin," Alice murmured, her voice broken and small from lack of oxygen. "Forget the photographer. We are going home. Now."

"…abso fuckin' lutely," Rose muttered.

"So, Bella," Esme said, "What do you think?"

"Okay, let me see if I got this right…" she said, entirely straight-faced. "…we are here to buy $400 thongs, so I can _pretend_ to have wild table sex in a torn red dress? Now I know why he didn't want to have sex…this is all too much!"

"Never mind that, now," Esme folded her arms around Bella's shoulders and turning to her, smiled triumphantly. "Look at Rose, Bella." Esme murmured, pointing to her, wild eyed like on the hunt, thirst, and sex mingling in an unholy brew. "Lust of every variety makes her eyes burn black with desire… All from _talking_. She is so aroused she is a wild woman. I cannot help by detect her scent. Can you?" She said, shrugging with the honesty. "Now, just imagine doing that to Edward…that is seduction."

"…oh…" The sound emerged on a breath, barely a sound.

"Imagination truly is the best aphrodisiac, Bella." Esme winked, thoroughly pleased with herself.


	21. August 7: Tango

**A/N: This certainly is not the work of Stephanie Meyer. You will see why. This is the _sexploration_ we have all been waiting for... You may want to get your Nancy Meyer fancy pants...and find a cigarette. Need I say more?**

* * *

August 7: Tango

_lady, i will touch you with my mind._  
_touch you and touch and touch_  
_until you give_  
_me suddenly a smile, shyly obscene_

_e e cummings_

* * *

Edward waited impatiently in Bella's room as the sound of running water tantalized him with images of her body dancing in that rain. His long legs dangled over the edge of her bed, swaying to the rhythm of the water, as he imagined how her form would follow the music. To stifle the sound and dispel the fantasy he held her pillow to his face, but the infusion of her scent mixed with his offered no solace. He groaned in frustration as the struggle against his imagination left him wanting.

A sly smile illuminated his face as a shy song wafted into the room. Singing in the shower was a newly acquired habit, hastily adopted during the recent shower intervention. Her song stirred his memory of how close he had come to sharing that tub with his bride and he chuckled, relieved there could be no such interruption today. Charlie was in Seattle for the weekend.

The sound of her voice and the invitation of water beckoned him beyond his ability to resist the temptation to join her. Opening the door with such precision that it did not appear to be moving at all, Edward sauntered in without a hint of his presence. Amused by his stealthy entrance into her private domain, he was oddly attracted by the counter littered with cosmetics. Examining each item quizzically; inspecting each bottle and scent he marveled at her need for any of it. In his eyes, perfection needed no assistance. He sighed, remembering the intimacy of _Lever 2000_, and he calculated the probability of other items having the same luxury of her body, musing to himself until the metallic rip of the curtain rings startled him.

"Edward Cullen!" she feigned shock, posing as if in a B-grade horror movie. "Are you _spying_ on me?"

"I beg your pardon, Bella," he muttered. "I did not mean to…"

"I was teasing, Edward," she said, as she stepped from the tub, tucking the towel tighter around her body still wet from the shower.'

"How did you…" He was confused by the appearance of the wrap.

"Towel bar inside," she explained, giggling a little. "…sorry to disappoint you."

"Bell, I would never…" Hanging his head, embarrassment made him shy.

"Never is a very long time, Edward." Her lips met his in a chaste kiss. "I know I am taking too long, I'm sorry, honey. I just have to shave my legs.

Even after all their sexploration, Edward was a perfect gentleman to a fault. Any other teenage boyfriend with open access to his love's bed would have taken advantage of every opportunity to indulge his curiosities and impulsive nature, especially now with her permission. Edward did not. So, even though this minor invasion of her 'human moment' was not the first time she had found him in her bathroom, it was still highly irregular behavior.

"You must be bored..." she sighed, wondering just how long she had been under that water. "She will eat me alive if I don't shave!" Bella lived in fear of Alice's wrath for body hair maintenance.

"You cannot show these legs in shorts! What are you? Fuzzy wuzzy, the little bear!" she growled, mimicking Alice's scolding tone. Edward laughed at her antics, relieved of the tensions he found in his capture.

"She is turning me into a girl, Edward!" she cried dramatically, begging like a damsel in distress being tied to a cartoon railway track. "What can I do?"

"I suppose you must finish your girlie ritual, Bella." He snickered, relieved to be absolved of his supposed indiscretion. "I am happy to watch you... I mean to watch over you." His eyes twinkled with something…as if he had more than protection in mind.

"Are you now?" she said, shaking out her shaggy mane, falling around her shoulders. He inhaled sharply and her signature scent enveloped him with every lap of her curls swinging through the air.

Where once she cursed Alice's undying dedication to 'fashion make-overs' and rules of beatification of the female form, lately Bella found herself less resistant to her efforts. Edward's appreciation of inches of exposed flesh was motivation enough to endure a little pain for the pleasure of enjoying the look in his eye. Bella would never admit that sporting one of Alice's fashion interventions was not such an ordeal anymore. It would be too humiliating.

Wrapping the towel around her head in a turban worthy of Carmen Miranda, she quickly collected the little necessaries for the planned overnight with Alice. There were duplicates of every item waiting for her at the house, of course, but Bella insisted on keeping up appearances.

She wasn't fooling Charlie in the least, but Edward did not confide that tidbit to his bride. He knew it would make her nervous about stretching the truth to her father. Since the 'don't ask, don't tell' policy worked for her father's sense of right, everyone happily played their part. However, secretly, Edward enjoyed that Charlie was fibbing about his overnight whereabouts, having guests to the house when she was away, and enjoying a weekend in Seattle that included a certain lady friend.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Edward. I was only teasing, I hope you know that," she said, drying her hair vigorously with the towel. "I like when you… visit," she said, biting her lip with hope that they could soon consummate such a meeting. "I like it a lot."

A murmur rumbling in his chest did not form words and he stared, contemplating his desire to lick every drop of water running from her body, wondering if each would taste like strawberries or his bride.

"Okay, okay, I am almost done." She giggled at his reaction to her invitation. Placing her leg on the edge of the tub, she twirled a can of shaving cream, and squirted the gel into her hand. "I promise, just give me two minutes."

Edward opened his mouth only to close it a second later. Hesitation was his nemesis. In a breathtaking flash, he knelt at her feet as he scooped the pink goo out of her hand.

"Allow me," he murmured, glazing her shin with a long caress. Mystified by the magical transformation of gel into rich foam, he looked up to meet her eyes. "It's magical?"

"Edward," she giggled, as his tickling fingers rounded her knee. "Are you jealous of my shaving cream, too?"

"No, of course not, Bella," he sighed, his voice like a luscious chocolate melting on the tongue while his hands found their way up from shin to thigh.

"...after all, it's not the cream, but what you _do_ with it that I am interested in..."

A gasp of surprise slipped from her lips and an electric shudder followed.

"I _like_ this," he murmured with a lusty tone of voice. "It's so _slippery_..." He looked up from his knees and winked to punctuate the suggestive possibilities of his remark.

"I just don't understand this human preoccupation with unnatural scents," he said calmly, bantering like a stylist combing through wet curls while applying layer after layer of shaving foam, slipping up higher and higher. "Mango is lovely, but you are that much more _delicious_," he said, inhaling deeply along his artistic trail of foam as he stood up, never for a moment breaking their eye connection.

"I'll keep that in mind." Her heart was pounding with the dangerous closeness of her naked body to his curiously wanton eyes, and she fought the urge to throw herself at him by thinking about how many shopping trips she would have to endure with Alice to buy unscented everything.

"Thank you for your help, Edward," she said politely, pushing him back a step from the tub, "but if you will excuse me..."

With sleight of hand speed worthy of Las Vegas con artist, he grasped the pink razor, and a twinkle of mischief danced in his eyes.

"May I help you, Isabella?"

His statement was a question made with effortless courtesy, as if he was offering to do something entirely mundane, like open her door or carry her books. She wondered if it was a joke.

"Ummm, Edward," she murmured, trying to find words to express the epic ridiculousness of this situation. "I don't think that is such a good idea."

"I don't see why not, Bella? I only want to help you." Innocence and angelic purity resonated in his voice. "What could be wrong with that?"

"Just think about it for a second, Edward," Bella spoke slowly and calmly, as if to a child. "It's a _razor_... razors cut things... on _purpose_."

"I just don't see the problem," he said as a sad puppy pout face blossomed on his perfect face. "Don't you trust me, Bella?"

"Come on, you know I want to play, but we just don't have time today, Edward." He refused to budge and she was forced to resort to a show of domination. "If you remember, we still owe her from the _last_ shower episode. Do not press your luck. She'll hurt you."

A trembling lower lip completed the picture of his pitiful disappointment. Imaginary tears streamed down his cheeks. The look was particularly irresistible and he knew it. Bella giggled, thinking of Esme's challenge to skip showering altogether might have been a good idea.

"You cut that out right now, buster." She scowled, an admonishing finger wagging a serious threat. "I'm not falling for that dazzling boo-boo face, not this time."

Just as Bella had discovered a secret weapon in a particular word, Edward recently found by employing a certain human gesture, which greatly diminish her resistance, he could virtually guarantee her submission to any subject. It was a power over his bride that he enjoyed immensely. She was rather partial to it, also. It was a fun game, but not for today.

"Hand it over, before Alice sends out a posse!" she said, crossing her arms over her chest to secure her towel and her argument.

"It is a _safety_ razor, Bella, what could happen?" Without expressing a hint of emotion, the look in his eye would challenge all logical argument. Running his finger over the edge, he pronounced his finding. "Look, there are moisture strips. It is perfectly safe."

"Reading _Cosmo_ again?" The idea of Edward lounging around the house all night reading ladies' magazines was entertaining enough to make her giggle, but the situation was so absurd she hardly enjoyed it.

"Frankly, I much prefer _Marie Claire_." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Better fashion."

"I think you have lost your mind, Edward," she huffed, assessing the possibility that the groom had finally fallen ill with wedding psychosis. "Seriously, Edward... you are kidding, right?" she asked. Any vampire fiancé could entertain such insanity, but he did not budge, shaking his head slowly from side to side with a grin just as wide. "Can't you see it's dangerous...?"

"Bella, my love," he crooned in that black velvet tone that should be illegal, "it is not like anything _bad_ could really happen..." The shift to this innocent voice was completely sincere, but only partially masked the excitement of the danger inherent in his indecent proposal. "After all, you do this all the time and you haven't bled to death _yet_."

"That is not exactly funny, Edward." She frowned petulantly. Jokes about uncoordinated humans were one thing, but joking about death by shaving was not her idea of funny.

"Where is your sense of adventure?" he whispered, seductively.

"_Adventure_?" she squeaked in exasperation. "This from the vampire who won't steal second base?" she grumbled, bending low to save the sliding foam from hitting the floor, but before she could retrieve the avalanche she popped upright, wondering if she had flashed him.

"I rather think I've been close to stealing _third_... wouldn't you agree, my darling?" His eyes were dark and lustful as his hands met hers swimming in mango foam.

"You have..." Bella whispered with a voice so small even extraordinary ears could have mistaken the sound for breath. The visceral echo of his touch rushed through her body and she shivered, not just from sensation of erratic rivulets of cool water dripping down her back, but from memories of his touch, his tongue, and the effect of his words on her body.

Bella's heart raced with the thrilling notion of living dangerously. Maybe it was the heat of the shower, or the sensation of his cool fingers massaging her leg with foaming tropical oils. Perhaps it was Edward's smoldering eyes, glowing with golden flecks today, tantalizing and inviting. Or the idea that this very commonplace activity could possess such an exciting new feeling of exhilaration.

Although the pink handle twirling in his fingers definitely looked like a weapon and the look on his face hinted at mischief making, she nodded.

"_I can't believe Edward's going to shave my legs. I wonder what Esme and the girls will say..."_

Not far from smug, he smiled victoriously in that crooked little grin that always won her over to anything he wanted, and today it was obvious he enjoyed taking full advantage of his triumph.

"Turn and face the wall, Isabella." His command was cool, but authoritative. Distracted, she turned her torso to the tiled wall, her leg still perched on the tub, stretching out like a Tango dancer's lunge.

His hand slid easily under the folds of the terry cover up and she gasped when his fingertips played softly across her bare midriff. Stepping closer, grasped her hips from behind and their bodies connected with the lasting pressure of his grip.

"You are wet, my love," he whispered in her ear. Trembling at the word that touched her in untouchable places, she gasped and her breath's rhythm broke into rapid, shallow panting. Her pupils dilated like saucers and although he could not see them, he knew this sign of arousal was there.

"oh my god, Edward," Her heart raced with extraordinary speed, and she murmured, "where did you learn to talk like that!"

"Of course, I meant your belly, from the water," he snickered, his voice rumbling in his chest like far away thunder. " ...such a dirty mind you have!"

Absentmindedly distracted by the intensity of the moment, she wondered if anyone in the Cullen family knew what was transpiring in her bathroom. She wondered how he could balance while dancing a tango with a razor in his hand, but his tight grip never relented, and she decided wherever he lead them, she was along for the ride.

"Now, _that_ is something I would like very much like to try some day with you," he murmured with seductive promise. He nuzzled in her ear, and a shiver danced through her body at this unexpected touch.

"Would you Tango, love?"

The gasp that proclaimed her excitement made his nostrils flare with anticipation, and she giggled softly as he licked at her wet neck. "Do you Tango, Edward?" Her voice was low and husky.

"I love Tango..." he growled, his eyes darkened with desire. "Would you share the dance with me, Bella?" Carlisle's words echoed in his mind, admonishing him to relish the dance of love, and he chuckled to himself thinking how far he'd come… and how proud Carlisle would be of his courage and success.

"You know how I feel about dancing, honey. You would have to teach me…"

"It would be my pleasure to teach you," his hissed, touching his teeth to her ear. With a steady hand, he pressed the small of her back into him, drawing her body much closer than he had ever before, and a soft moan escaped her lips as her behind made contact with his eager crotch. Hunger met with delicious pressure. Through his jeans, she knew she was not alone in her feeling. His arousal was undeniable.

"Are you ready, my love?" he whispered again, softly kissing along her shoulder laced with strawberry.

"Uh-huh..." The non-words stumbled out of her mouth and the sound of her bounding pulse proclaimed the answer she could not verbalize.

"Now, try not to _move_..." Reaching for a quivering ankle slathered with foam his hand glazed naked thigh. Their eyes met, drawn like magnets to the hot ripple of electricity at this accidental touch. With each pass of the razor, they gently swayed as if one body joined in the most intimate way. Rocking like a sailboat on a calm sea, Edward led their experience in a way he had not before, gently grinding himself into her behind. Her head rolled back to rest on his shoulder in an expression of complete surrender.

"_Ahh..._" a deeper moan found life, and with a hand searching behind her head to touch his cheek, she sighed, "Who needs to tango...?"

This mundane event - shaving her legs - became the most exciting sexual experience of a virgin life. Breathless in his hands - the one with the razor and the one without, he danced with a need for endless discovery, tracing exposed flesh. Dipping lower and lower to her toes changed the angle of his touch, transporting them further into desire. Consumed by sensations that pushed the buttons of her impulsive streak, her hips rocked hungrily against him with the natural grace of his dance, and the heat of her arousal scented the air.

"I can feel you _growing_, Edward," she said, pushing into him, a wisp of pride hiding near the surface of her smile.

"So can I..." he growled, his pelvis reacted in return, thrusting gently, sending her swooning in his arms. Although she could not see his face facing the tiled wall, she could almost smell his grin of delight as she floated in stupor, breathless, hot, and hungry for more. Pleased with her undoing, but perceiving she might collapse in her weak-kneed state, he guided her arm to grasp onto the curtain rod to steady her legs.

"Not bad for a rookie..." he whispered seductively, nibbling gently on her earlobe, sending a new volley of fireworks through her body. Descended to the floor, but never losing eye contact, she gasped as he gathered water in his hands, and rinsed the remnants of soap from her very smooth leg. He lingered at the knee, paying particular attention to her quivering thigh.

"What are you doing down there, Edward?" She shivered with excitement.

"Rinsing..." Batting his eyes to feign innocence, his brow rose wickedly. "What do you _think_ I am doing?"

"I think you are trying to kill me..." she whimpered as he lavished her ankles with tender kisses. "...my heart is going to explode."

Smirking, he knew exactly how he tantalized her with the possibility that this physical closeness could escalate to something much more intimate. His gaze never wavered. She was drowning in desire. These most intimate touches played with the evaporating boundary between the sensual and the sexual.

"Edward... please, you are driving me _crazy_." Trembling, her voice barely registered as sound. His crooked grin, arched eyebrow, and his slightly pursed lips did not respond.

"And now to finish what I started," he sighed. The matter-of-fact tone was a clever mask worn for the game; however, from his deliberate and controlled pace, it was obvious he needed to work at it.

"Oh my god…" she cried softly, both invoking help and celebrating it.

"Turn around, Isabella," he said with confident authority as he placed his hands on her shoulders, to meet him face to face.

Massaging her thigh with the heel of his palm, his fingertips tripped lightly on the way up her leg to her knee, and he murmured in French, "_Votre pied, sil c'est vous plait, mademoiselle."_

Hooking his fingers, dangling soft caresses to the back of her knee, he laid her foot on the tub with a gentle touchdown. Topaz eyes never wavering, she shuddered, realizing that this simple act parted her legs to him for the first time. Bella longed to take his mouth, to taste him, and to bring his body into hers. Standing between her knees, the perfume of her arousal wafted over him.

Breathlessly, he whispered to himself, "This is _very_ interesting…" 

Face to face and close enough to feel the outline of his erection straining through the thin layers of fabric that were the only boundary between them, excitement and uncertainty rushed over their bodies in this the most intimate position possible while standing and not having intercourse. 

"Oh, Bella," he moaned, "I cannot tell you... how I feel... how your scent..."

Without hesitating, he began again, pulling in close to his chest and bracing himself with his opposite leg encasing her in him, pressing him into the tender of her pelvis, hunger swelling dangerously close to exposure. Connected with delicious pressure, Edward lifted Bella into his embrace, dancing without touching the ground, suspended, cared for like a fragile egg... just like in the meadow.

"Now we are ready..." Breaking from the careful tone of self-control into a soft growl, his eyes flashed with black desire.

"Oh, _yes_,"she groaned, arching her back to thrust into his very eager crotch.

With painstaking attention, he followed every contour, every nuance of her body, smoothing with his cool fingers the soapy tracks of the razor's edge. His large hands brought drenching water to clear the remainder that left a sparkling sheen that made her giggle. Once satisfied with his work, cool fingers lingered, and he trembled. From the look in his onyx irises, she knew what he was thinking just what she was thinking. Neither one wanted this exploration to be over.

"I'm yours, Edward, all of me." Threading fingers through his hair, she took his lips into her own to kiss her permission. Pressing firmly against him, she parted them to brush against his with a tentative tongue. Trembling under her grasp, he allowed her to enter and taste his mouth. Releasing her only for breath, intense fire burning pitch obscured his irises when his trembling hand caressed her creamy soft thigh.

"Soon, love, very soon." Hope and fear mingled in his mind as the anticipation of her response lay as a thick layer of fog, soft, wet, and mysterious. A smile of a goddess illuminated her face, and without shame or hesitation, the towel released from its binding, but before it slipped away into a puddle around his feet, he refastened it tight.

"As I am yours, my love," he whispered in return. "I hunger to see my prize. You know that I do..." he said solemnly, with reverence and awe at her question. "…but I will not take you here. Please, don't ask me to. I cannot refuse you."

"You're right," she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Not the most romantic place to lose your virginity, is it?"

"Bella," he murmured, burying his face in valley of her breasts, "I want to touch you..." The velvet cream of resonance in the sound brought out a jagged breath in her that edged somewhere between the disorder of crying and the chaos of ecstasy.

"Touch me, Edward," she whimpered, liquid eyes with heavy lids drunken with desire and fueled by the heat of his game. "I've wanted you to… for so long."

"Are you sure, Bella?" A wince of indecision flashed in his eyes.

"Aren't _you_ sure?" she said, reassuring him with her smile, raking fingers through his impossible hair. "I know you can do this, Edward, but I don't want to if you are not ready."

Nodding his head, his hand skimmed under the towel to brush against her belly, to her hip and then to trace with a wide fingers the round of her firm ass.

"Those evil pants," he groaned, remembering. "I can think of nothing else, but this place..." his fingers glided back and forth along the ridge between thigh and buttocks, cupping the curve in his hand. "...peeking out, just _here_." His hand cupped the place and a gentle squeeze made him moan with want. "I thought I would go insane."

"Really?" She giggled, thinking of Esme's observation predicting such a reaction.

"I wanted to bite you, right there..." A strange expression on her face made him smile to reassure her. "...not that kind of bite, Bella!" he chuckled, "I wanted to taste that teasing flesh, the geography I never knew, that is what I meant. You have no idea how you made me crazy that night."

"Oh," she sighed, relief and imagination brewing a new feeling. She blushed, imagining his tongue there.

"I threw myself you, naked in your bed," he murmured, riding the fullness of her curves with a ghosting touch. "I almost lost it…" he squeaked, surprised to admit his weakness. "I wanted to take you that night. But you were once again the voice of reason." Breathing in a strange rhythm, his expression in awe and intensity of focus gave away his secret. His dark eyes cried, pleading for mercy, and permission.

"I want more, Bella," he said, drinking in her eyes as if a source of sweetest blood. The pounding of her excited heart screaming in his head, the unrelenting gaze weighed heavy as the warmth of her body melting his discretion, his mind raced, calculating how far to proceed.

"So do I, Edward." Her voice rumbled low as she breathed in deeply to capture his scent and rubbed herself against his hair, marking him as hers. Tension stilled his breath.

Recognizing the signs of fear, she comforted him with the soft stroke of her warm palm on his cold cheek. Entwining her fingers with his at her navel, "I will help you," she said.

With excruciating patience, she guided his hand to venture closer to the sacred unknown, so close to the heat radiating from deep within that his fingers tingled. Moving in slow motion, his brain and body overwhelmed by unknown sensations took over. With a burst of courage, a ghost of contact breezed over the wisps of the curls guarding her secret place, and he froze in fear, as if electrified by the sensation. For a moment, he retreated to stroke with his thumb in relative safety against her trembling inner thigh. The hint of wetness he found there could not be masked or denied, and without invitation, his touch returned to play among the manicured place.

A grin of delight enveloped him when he turned to see her melting in his arms with lax cheeks and wild eyed countenance of surprise, anticipation, ecstasy, and disbelief as together they explored the mystery of her body. Lips curled in a precious pout, swollen and pink and a song of arousal began singing under his touch; it was the musical sound of his fingers dancing, calling his name.

"So, they are lips…" he murmured softly, "...because your wetness sings where I touch..."

"You see what you do to me, Edward?" A shy embarrassment for her body so out of control she blushed, painting her chest crimson. "You make me so wet, I want you so much."

Overflowing with the rush of blood demanded by heightened arousal, the temptation was too great to resist. The heat called to him just as her blood tantalized his thirst. A thread of panic snagged his determination and pulled him back as tension over took his body and fear crushed him.

"Bella, I..." He rested there, his exploration at a crossroads, waiting for a sign, and a nod of ascent as he circled, hovering over the very secret he longed for, but dared not entertain.

"I want you inside me..." she panted, taking his fingers in hers. "...is that what you want?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay, Edward?" she said, awakened to his expression. "Do you need to stop?"

"No, I need to... I want to touch, but..." his voice trailed off in hesitation.

"Touch me, Edward. Please, don't be afraid," she murmured, holding his face in her hands, pleading for him to accept that which he already knew to be true. "You aren't hurting me. You won't."

As if offering permission, she nodded, the entire being of her love traveling through chocolate eyes. Eager fingers traced the outline of the folds feathering out to greet him to initiate a tandem massage. Gasping, her scent rushed into his body and he held breath to capture the essence. Grazing, brushing with the faintest contact, mapping each wrinkle tenderly with painstaking precision, memorizing each nuance, gauging every reaction.

"So warm... so wet... so beautiful."

With the grace and delicate reverence of a sacred rite, his finger delved deeper, spreading the folds open to reveal the hidden treasure, the pearl buried deep beneath the layers of delicate flesh. The petals of the flower now in bloom released a perfume even more intoxicating to his heightened senses and her human ones.

"Oh god..." he growled, as if in pain, "I want to..."

Dipping into the enchantment exposed by the blossoming bud, the depth of mutual desire struggled against the promise of a greater passage. Careful not to enter this unknown realm, his fingers hovered, purposefully delaying the inevitable, natural, logical, and the much-anticipated final act of innocence.

"I want you inside me..." The words were hardly sound. "I need to feel you, Edward."

"No, Bella, I will hurt you."

"No, Edward, you won't. Don't be afraid, Edward." She smiled at him in gratitude and pride for his reaction and his gift. There was no monster in him. She was not afraid. "I love you... all of you. You wouldn't hurt me."

Nodding, gasping, and willing, his quiet finger adventured in to the darkness. Unsure of the path that beckoned him, he circled with a tentative blindness of the uninitiated. As the single digit quietly entered, his desire could no longer be managed. Carefully, buried inside her, he cupped her neck, drowning her dry mouth with his parted lips, his tongue, and his teeth more brazen than ever before. It was a passionate call of his need for her body to join with his, and she answered him, moaning into his mouth, and he trembled.

"I want to be inside of you." The rumble low in his chest showed he was restraining his urge to push too far in this moment. "I want it so much..." He toyed with the surrender he desired to accept.

The fear of the unknown was heady and irresistible. "This is more than touching... much more..." His eyes screamed the word he could not say. Embarrassment, fear, anxiety, want, had given way to nature.

Lust.

With lazy eyes and a broken breath, he gingerly tapped forward, gently spiraling, tentatively entering into the depths of her. This cold hardness electrified his touch, foretelling of the night yet to come. The innocent wonder of his expression disintegrated into a blank mask as from within her body her muscles caressed him, squeezing tightly against him, as if milking him from within the depths of a willing body. His fingers were captured in the strong, pulsing embrace of her love.

"What is happening..." he stuttered with anxiety. "Are you all right?" A grim tension of insecurity washed over his brow, momentarily afraid of the overwhelming sensation calling him to surrender himself completely. Bella's eyes never left his and the constant connection soothed away his fear. "What are you doing, Bella?" His eyes frowned in concern that melted only with the sight of the knowing smile growing on her lips.

"I'm loving you, Edward," she murmured, cupping his face, "with all of me."

The intensity of her inviting chocolate eyes, misty with want, held him gently in her sight. Inside the cocoon of her now discovered body, she smiled lovingly at the man who held her heart, who spoke to her soul, and who by his very being made her life meaningful. If he felt weakened in this exploration, he did not flinch or pull away. He allowed himself to enter into the experience. He was free. Colored only by the passion of his lust, not the power of his thirst, his topaz brilliance shined like a brilliant gem and his being was filled with joy.

Every quest for human experience he insisted upon, every sexploration triumph and every protest against her change suddenly made sense. All along he wanted to ask for means to share her experience. Needing to understand in his terms, not wanting to translate or extrapolate from watching her, this was what needed. She wanted more than anything to speak in his language and to reach beyond the places of his human sense blindness to a place they could share. With this openness to experience, she grew stronger and more confident.

"Don't move, Edward." The command came from the depth of her being and so strong was the sound, he was stunned and did not have the opportunity to shrink back now from the need they both longed to satisfy. Releasing him from her body, she held his slender hand and kissed the fingers that were still warm and fragrant with the scent of her wetness. His eyes widened with awe as she curled his hand into a cup, burrowed her nose inside, and inhaled deeply.

"I like it." The secret made her bashful with the telling, but the telling was a gift she gave freely. "My scent, I mean. I like what you do to me, Edward..."

He held his breath as he watched her eyes flutter in pleasure as she explored the lasting presence her body had made on his hands; her nose brushed his palm as she traced the route on his flesh and she murmured in her discovery.

"I smell different on your fingers... _us_... together on you," she said, offering up the little cup to him. The purring of her voice floated like the steam wafting still in the tiny bath. "I know you know... but now you know I know it, too."

The man who feared he was not a man looked at his bride with eyes of love and he wondered, if only for a moment, if she could not see beyond his thoughts and into his spirit, for although what she professed was entirely accurate, the thought had yet to bubble up into his consciousness. Together they created something new.

"You see..." she tripped on her words as she met his golden eyes so full of need, not of lust, but for knowledge and she searched for the right way to describe her experience.

"Well," she began again, looking away first, before connecting with his eyes. Faltering briefly, Bella paused as a pang of indecision flashed through her mind and she feared judgment.

"What are you thinking, love?"

"Do you want to taste me, Edward?" She smiled a grin of mischief and delight that captivated him.

He could not blink. He dared not breathe.

"Bella, I cannot..." He shuddered; the depths of pain in his obsidian eyes decried his lust. There was pleasure in his pain. "... my teeth."

With wide eyes and her front teeth pressing firmly into her lower lip, she gasped in surprise

"I guess we'll get to that," she giggled, a new layer of blush pinking her cheeks to think that he considered putting his mouth on her in that way. "I meant like _this_..." Her rosy lips, swollen full with blood, simply parted as her tongue emerged slowly to touch his palm and sample the bounty of her essence.

"Taste me, Edward." The offer, both sacred and somehow profane raced through his mind like a tornado of emotion. It wore on his face, heavy and foreboding.

"It's okay," she said, softly murmuring into his chest. "Like this..."

Rolling slowly, lavishly, and creeping up from the crease of his palm to the tip of his finger. Their eyes met. Permission secured, she took the tip of his finger into her mouth, swirled the edges of his fingernail to gather every drop, and her teeth scraped his flesh as he moaned softly, purring, and trembling as she sucked gently flushing out her sweet juices, reborn anew in the abundant wetness of her mouth.

"Oh, god..." He moaned, struggling to suppress the roar of pleasure building in his core at the sight and sounds of her mouth on him as he imagined so much more. Swimming in the deluge of conflicting emotion, the exploration of her tongue tasting their subtle union in her mouth consumed him.

"Are you okay, Edward?" she said, pulling her pink tongue back from his hand. "... is this too much?" The experience was deep and heavy, but his mind was there, allowing the lust for her body to purge any thought of the blood.

"I like the way we taste," she whispered softly, simply, without force or heat, and without fear or shame and her soft pink tongue played on her teeth, pushing forward to part her lips again.

"I am tangy and sweet-like, the way moss swells up after a rain; vivid green, teeming with life, earthy like loam, like in springtime when everything is waking.

"I am textured... like toes playing on cool wet sand and the salt water drying in the sun on your legs.

"I am creamy and light... like the velvet petals of a red rose and lingering, like a long sigh."

She pulled him close and whispered in his ear.

"That's what we taste like... to _me_."

He captured her face in his hands in gratitude, his body alive with knowledge vastly deeper than he could have found on his own. He finally understood. The intensity of the kiss filled her with gladness, for her gift had been received.

She rejoiced knowing she could bring him to life.

* * *

_Dear Diary:_

_In hindsight, I know how important and valuable for him...what maybe started out as a game is now so much more important. I can see his need to know these things. To know what I am like... what I sense, how I sense. The differences and the limitations of my senses isolated us. His making took away the possibility of sharing this discovery of ourselves. He may have thought that through experimentation and exploration he could be better prepared to please me and to protect me by lessening the intensity of our first time intimacy, but I think he is better prepared only because by exploring the sensuality of our love he found his humanity._

_I only hope that is what he found in our exploration. _

_I know I did._

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

**I don't know exactly what to say, because I am breathless. Let me know what you think...better yet, tell me how it makes you feel. Not much left, you know!  
**

**_NEXT UP: August 12 _We have finally made it to the big day, although if accuracy is important, it is the first of several eventful days. The countdown of day before the wedding, worthy of anything the Johnson Space Center has to offer, is filled with the old, the new, the borrowed, and... well, you get the picture.**

**August 13: Wedding Crashers invited! Bring a date, just like the receptionist! No gifts needed, thank you. Unless, of course, you'd care to contribute to the collection of reviews...**


	22. August 12: The Final Countdown

**A/N: Ascension of the Morning Star is an original work of fiction based on the Twilight Saga. Plot, characters, and settings belong to their respective owners.**

**Everything is in place... except the zen-like peace needed to keep the bridal party sane during the last few hours before the big event. Funny that. Revelations and other jittery annoyances abound.**

**Anybody got a valium? Can't decide who needs it more... Bella or Alice? **

**Can vampires take Valium or do we need to drug the deer?**

* * *

8:30 am

T-minus 33:30:00

(1 day, 9 hours, 30 minutes)

Bella sat at the kitchen island playing with her glass of Valencia orange juice more than drinking it. Eerily silent, she wondered why the house was so very quiet. Waking up alone was a strange enough sensation, but finding she was all alone in the house was stranger still. A creeping fear, a long buried sense of abandonment surfaced as she found herself waiting, wondering where her family was hiding.

"Our Bride is up early?" He said, loudly, as if to wake her from a daydream.

In mid-gulp, Bella gasped in surprise, choking on the acidy bitterness of the sweet juice, a mouthful sprayed across the counter in a fine mist.

"Carlisle!" she jumped on the barstool, startled. Even a velvet voice when unexpected breaks a silence like a shattered glass. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" she grumbled, looking over her shoulder to scold him.

Leaning his hip against the doorframe, legs slightly parted, arms folded casually around his body, and head cocked just so, Dr. Cullen looked like a model from the pages of Details magazine. Posing like a sinewy cat, barefoot, with damp blonde curls, and sporting trim black jeans with an open collar Brooks Brothers' oxford, Carlisle Cullen was too enticing to be anyone's father-in-law.

"...you did that on purpose, didn't you?" She growled, sopping up the mess with a twirl of paper toweling, "...you...you..._dazzler!"_

"...did _not_...." he purred in reply, smirking like a cat. "I blush, though..." he said, holding his hand to his heart, "do I really _dazzle_ you, Bella?"

"Like I really need to answer that..." she growled, "Just look at you!"

"Alice said I needed to update my look!" he murmured, breathlessly, seductively, and shamelessly. "What do you think?"

"Carlisle, you look...illegal, immoral, and expensive," she said, without hesitation, "...and you know it, too!"

This harmless game of mutual admiration was too entertaining to let a little thing like marriage or eternity stop the fun. This morning the smirk he wore indicated two things; he was well aware of the effect his attentions had on his soon to be daughter-in-law and he loved that he could make her blush!

"Are you going out, Carlisle?" she said, admiring the view and blushing again at the idea that she could see him in that way. "I thought everyone was under house arrest for the duration..."

By edict, Alice insisted everyone be at her disposal for the entire day of final preparations. Assignments that would take up most of their day were distributed to each of her minions. Even Charlie got an envelope of instructions.

"I am on limited work release...," he said, with an exaggerated sense of mischief, "I have special dispensation to check on a patient..."

"Oh, I see, lucky _you_," she sighed, snickering under her breath, "...but I hope you don't give the nurses a heart attack looking like _that_!"

"I am sure they will hardly notice," he sighed, fishing for her compliments, but Bella decided his ego had been well fed already and she artfully changed the subject.

"Where is everybody? Did Alice have them on the chain gang already or did you chase everybody out of the house with your gorgeousness?"

"I hadn't thought of it that way, but I sincerely doubt that was the case," he hummed, rubbing his chin inquisitively until Bella rolled her eyes and he laughed.

"I believe the women are searching some particular cosmetic item...and the men are out _catching_ an early breakfast_," _he said, chuckling with emphasis that brought a snicker to her lips.

"_Cute_," she muttered, giggling softly, "...vampire underwear model turned comedian..."

"Edward rather hoped you would sleep late this morning, Bella." Carlisle said, concern wavering over his face, just ready to bloom. "He mentioned you had a difficult night last night." Carlisle tried to remain passive in his expression, but such the emotional distance of a physician was increasingly difficult for him to maintain clinical objectivity where Bella was concerned, especially when he knew the answers to his question before he asked it.

"Are dreams troubling you, my dear?" he said, hesitation colored his inquiry. This was not a field of expertise and he wondered if he could offer any help at all, medical or otherwise for a malady of which he had no experience. "Edward is worried. He says your sleep is disrupted, and you have been particularly restless these past few weeks," he asked, gently, anticipating her response. "He says you cry out in the night, awaken disturbed and upset. Are you having nightmares, my dear?"

Although Carlisle was well aware of their sleeping arrangement, the exposure of such an intimate detail was too embarrassing. Such familiarity, even with one man she felt very close too, brought a new wave of heat rose in her cheeks.

"Edward told you about my... nightmares?" As was her habit when facing mounting stress, Bella bit her lip, confused and unsure of what to make of this revelation.

"I was well aware of the situation long before Edward came to me, Bella," he said, watching the discomfort rise in her, "but I welcomed the discussion because I share his concern. You frequently suffer in your dreaming," he said, patting her arm in a reassuring gesture of comfort and empathy.

"I don't know how I feel about that..."

"Please, don't be embarrassed, Bella," he said, seeing the combination of emotions resting between her brows, "and don't be cross with Edward. He asked for my advice on your behalf and to help him understand the process, that's all."

"They're just dreams, Carlisle. I've had bad dreams all my life," she said, flatly. "...stupid brain aerobics, that's all...I know they're not _real_."

"Perhaps, but they upset you, nonetheless. I know that they do." His compassionate eyes looked a bit deeper, seeking the answers he wanted to find, but he possessed little knowledge to guide him.

"Whenever your dreams disturb your rest we are compelled to help, however, we don't know how to help."

From the look in his eye, she could tell he knew more than he cared to admit about the intensity of her dreams. It was clear that unwelcome unconscious dreams haunted her and that he was not the only one in the family acquainted with her situation. The thoughts running through her mind were reflected on her wrinkled forehead.

"Extraordinary senses can be a burden at times, Bella. There is nothing so frustrating than to be made aware of a problem and be helpless to solve it. We would like to help, but we do not know how. Perhaps you could help me understand."

"Oh..." she murmured shyly, hiding her voice behind gentle sound, as if volume could lessen the existence of the problem, but she knew better. "..._everybody_ knows..."

"Yes, my Bella, we all worry of you," he said as he brushed her cheek with a loving caress but his radiant voice pinched with shame. "We worry that in these terrors of the night you suffer because you are reliving the painful memories," his surety fell away, and he stumbled over his words, "and we are all truly sorry we have caused this enduring reminder..."

It was clear that the family felt responsible for her unconsciousness retelling the horrors she had endured because of their existence in her life and she knew there is nothing she could do to change that opinion.

"My nightmares are not because of anyone, Carlisle, they just _are_..." With forthright conviction, she scolded him sharply and her back stiffened to hold up her wounded pride.

"Sure, we've had some pretty scary times that made some terrible dreams, that is true," she admitted, concentrating on spinning her glass slowly on the counter to conceal her emotion. A flurry of images ran through her mind of events and persons best left forgotten. "...but none of that is because of you or anybody else, either. That's just...wrong."

"Yes, well, perhaps one day you would share these dream experiences with me," he said, making his emotion with clinical interest. "Sleep behavior is quite fascinating to me, as I have no frame of reference. I would like very much to explore it."

"Carlisle," she said in slow motion as an idea took her imagination, "do you _always_ hear me...when I am sleeping, I mean?"

Averted eyes could not meet his as she thought, not of nightmares, but of Edward reporting occasions of murmuring more lasciviously in her dreams. How mortifying it is to think Edward was not the only one listening in on her nocturnal sex-capades! He could sense her flushing cheek before he could see it.

"Bella, our hearing is finely tuned to the sound of your voice; asleep or awake your cries are recognizable from a mile away." A sheepish shrug showed his embarrassment to admit this fact. "I am afraid there is no avoiding that."

"...I am going to die now..." Bella groaned, laying her head on the counter, covering herself with her arms, and wishing she could melt into oblivion at his polite admission that he had heard her lusting in the night.

"_Those _murmurings are more easily ignored, my sweet." Carlisle snickered, a wave of embarrassment hitting him unexpectedly. "...a survival skill...for a modicum of privacy."

"...you listen to the screaming, but not the unconscious _moaning_ ..." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Something like that..." he shrugged, "strange, hah?"

Carlisle's smile and unfathomable eyes soothed the rough edges of their conversation and she sighed, admiring his dazzling grin. Although Bella was well aware of the power behind the magical eyes of most of the Cullen's, with one notable exception, his were the only golden orbs that could still captivate her at will.

"In any case, Edward will be upset he was not here to greet your morning," he leaned in to expose a secret, "You may never know how much he enjoys watching you emerge from sleep. It is a great guilty pleasure for him." The thought had never occurred to her that perhaps the reason Edward enjoyed watching her sleep was the waking up part. "Truth be told, I am unseemly jealous...to bear witness to the gift of your eyes at the dawning of each day...would be my delight."

"You are a dirty old man, you know that, Carlisle?" she pushed him softly.

"Alas, I suppose I am," he sighed, a heavy weight stealing his lightness of being.

Bella blushed to think of the layers of intimacy Edward shared with Carlisle. After a century of a relationship, the nuances of experience needed no words to express and she wondered if Carlisle could read Edward without the aid of clairvoyance.

"They will arrive shortly and so, I must get to work..." he said, with a sigh, as if he were not eager to begin the day.

"Oh, great," she grumbled, to think of the onslaught of the wedding machine making her way home to torment everyone. "I haven't gotten my envelope yet, but I am _sure_ Alice has one for me, too."

He chuckled, smiling with a conspiratorial nod, "Yes, she does, my dear. But she has assured Edward it is a very small one. He has threatened her with unspeakable acts of punishment if she does not comply."

"_Good_," the Bride puffed, "she deserves punishment the way she's bossing everybody around like they work for her or something."

"In fifty years you will see," Carlisle laughed heartily, "we have come to accept General Alice as a law of nature...and we have survived...for the most part."

Ducking below the counter, opening the doors and drawers below, Bella was perplexed watching him scamper across the room and rifling through cabinets as if on a hunt. After a few moments of his silliness, Bella knew exactly what he was up to, but she could not believe her eyes.

"Carlisle, what do think you're doing?" She said, as the collection of his treasures on the counter meant only one thing.

"I endeavor to make your breakfast, my dear!" His eyes twinkled with enthusiasm. "I am dying to try my hand at an _omelet du fromage_!"

"You don't have to do that, Carlisle,' she said, searching for gentle words of protest. "Really, I am happy with juice..." She tipped her empty glass as evidence and smiled half-heartedly.

"But it would be my pleasure to cook for you, Bella" he said, moving so quickly to refill her glass she hardly noticed him retrieve the pitcher from the fridge. "Edward and Esme make it look so easy. I think I can do it," he said, wielding pristine cookware.

"Of course, you _could_ do it, Carlisle," she giggled, surprised by this little insecurity. "But you don't _have_ to. I can make one if I wanted to, but I am not...."

"Oh, but this _special_, Bella, made from my heart," he pleaded, down on one knee and with a frying pan over his heart. He looked like an earnest suitor bringing flowers and candy on Valentine's Day who worries he will be turned away at the door. "Would you deny me this expression of my love, Isabella?" The stern look on his face was a familiar one. Bella was losing the argument before she could make her case. Luckily, she knew when she was easily defeated.

"Oh, don't look at me that way, Carlisle. You know I can't deny you _anything_!" she said, waving him off with a casual hand. "I just doubt I could eat it right now, that's all," she said, patting herself carefully as if distressed by the lightest touch. "...you know... Bride tummy..."

"I am afraid I must insist, Bella," his boyish grin faded into a serious scowl as he glared at her while lighting the range. "You shall be nourished this morning...by an omelet. Doctors' orders."

The clicking of the gas range supported the finality of his pronouncement and her face pursed in response to his triumph of will. More than anything, she hated when he played upon his power as her doctor to veto her decisions. However, that did not mean he was not right or that he did not feel guilty about winning.

"It is going to be a long and emotional few days, Bella, and you need protein to keep up your strength," he said, shaking a pointed finger. "I know you, Miss Swan; you will not remember or take the time to eat later on. So, you must eat, now...in front of a witness."

"Having visions are we, Carlisle?" she teases, flashing a special grin he could never resist.

"No visions, Bella, I remain merely observant of your eating habits, however, I must tell you I am equally observant of this magical face you use against me. How I enjoy surrendering to it!" he said, tweaking her cheek and chuckling to himself at the power she held over him. "But it will not work today, not this time...at least, not right now!"

As she spent more time with the Cullen's as individuals, especially during the past few weeks of intense activity, Bella discovered she could sway their opinion with her mere human wiles and particular gestures suited to exploiting personal weaknesses. Just as the word 'please' was Edward's undoing, Bella always won Carlisle over to her side with a Mona Lisa smile.

"Now, for an omelet worthy of my princess! Goat cheese and onion, is that correct?"

"Yes, please..." she rolled her eyes in defeat as her traitorous mouth salivated at the idea of her favorite combination.

Humming the _Moonlight Sonata_, Carlisle sashayed, back and forth from island to the fridge, giddy with adventure. He was a ballet in motion. Clowning entirely for her amusement, this was a side of him Bella had never seen. Yet, it occurred to her that perhaps this was the _real_ Carlisle Cullen; carefree, beautiful, and alive.

Expertly cracking three eggs in a stainless bowl, he added a bit of water, and reached for the whisk.

"What are you doing with the water, Carlisle?"

"Julia Child insists it brings a fluffier consistency, my dear," he said with some pride, "and since the segment aired some forty years ago, I dare not deviate from her technique."

"Far be it for me to come between you and Miss Child!" she snickered.

"Yes," he murmured, "she was a fine lady."

As he prepared the vegetables in silence, Bella, entranced by his adept use of kitchen appliances, wandered in a daydream of his graceful movements. Watching him was hypnotic as a gloriously aquarium of exotic creatures, but infinitely more interesting.

"You could be a chef, Carlisle," she sighed, dreamily, admiring the uniformity of his produce. "I mean, how perfect is that onion?"

"Why thank you, Isabella," he said, meekly. "I suspect it is surgical skill, not culinary prowess at work on my cutting board," he said, wielding the knife, for emphasis. "In medical school we cut vegetables until we perfected our technique. You should see what I can do with an orange. _C'est magnifique_!"

"Who cares about training?" she huffed, "With that beautiful face and your knife, you'd be an instant Food Network star!"

"You do know how to flatter an old man, you little vixen!" He giggled, shaking his head with embarrassment for attention, but also relishing the vain pleasure of her compliment.

"I wonder if there is any green pepper left in the fridge," she said, jumping from the stool to investigate. "I love pepper, and mushrooms...they go great together with the onion and cheese..."

"I love to slice mushrooms," he murmured, with delight, "...feels like brain surgery..."

"Eww...yuck," she grimaced at the analogy, "On second thought, I think I will skip the mushrooms, if you don't mind."

"As you wish ...my buttercup," he murmured, pausing in hope of a reply.

"Oh, I get it," she giggled, ducking her head into the vegetable bin. "_The Princess Bride_..."

"That is you, indeed, my Bella," he said with a smile that seemed to be generated from some emotion she could not identify. A wave of intuition brought the idea that this charming game of cat and mouse perhaps was a prelude to something entirely different.

A soft silence came over the kitchen. The only sounds were those of utensils in motion. Stabilizing the bowl for the whisk, he began to prepare the eggs. Periodically peering up from his task, Carlisle carefully observed her movements with a disquieting look. Pouring the mixture into the hot pan, the eggs sizzled, the hiss echoing in the silence. He leaned against the stove and Bella felt his eyes hanging on her every move like an old sweater. His attentions became more intense and she squirmed unconsciously trying to shake his gaze.

Reluctantly returning to her perch at the breakfast bar, she knew she needed to avoid his eyes. Catching him studying a little too carefully, her eyes darted away, reaching for a napkin to absorb the wet ring from her glass. She mumbled under her breath; the battle was lost before it began.

"Do you play chess, Bella?"

"No...why do you ask?" she stuttered, caught off guard by this unexpected question.

"I shall have to remedy that..." There was sarcasm or something like it in his voice. "I am surprised that you are unacquainted with the game. I believe you will be an natural, my dear," he said, tweaking his eyebrows high with great exaggeration. The challenge seemed to delight him. "...your diversionary tactics are quite impressive... a worthy adversary you will be!"

"I don't know about that," she said, with doubt that she could compete with the likes of a master, "but I always wanted to learn how...would you teach me how to play, Carlisle?"

"...as you wish," he smirked with the reference but his face quickly descended. "...but not until after breakfast!" Ceremoniously presented his creation. "Bon appetite, mademoiselle!"

Eating the omelet, she wondered what he could mean about playing chess, but thought soon gave way to hunger. Until the moment when the fork hit her palate, she had not realized how famished she was. Counting back the hours, she could not remember when she had last eaten. Edward was always a good barometer of her need for food, but as he had been hunting almost every hour of day and night, too many meals had slipped by without his notice.

"This is delicious, Carlisle," she moaned into every bite, "... it's about as good as eggs can be...but don't tell Esme or Edward. They would be devastated."

"I am glad you are enjoying it, Bella," he said, "so, while you are sufficiently distracted, I will ask you again. How are you feeling?"

Whether it was the look in his eye, the tone of his voice, or the way his head dipped just so, all they mysterious pieces of this puzzle fell into place and Bella instantly knew what was really going on here. It was not a cooking lesson. It is a house call.

"Oh, I get it now..." her intuitive sense fired as if rockets and she hissed, surprised and shocked by her realization that was so well concealed and yet so obvious. "Checking on your _patient_, huh?" The plan was revealed. "You weren't going to the hospital, were you, Carlisle?"

"Whatever makes you say that?" he smirked, enjoying the game as it played out on her face in a hundred muscles firing in sequence. The boyish quality of his innocent face made it all the more unbelievable as he batted his eyelashes in feigned innocence.

"The garage is on the other side of the house." she said, with an accusatory tone.

"I never said I was going to the hospital, Bella." he chuckled for a moment before his eyes scrutinized her again too intently.

"So the making the omelet thing was an excuse...buttering me up for the inquisition."

"Something like that..." he murmured, returning her serious tone. "I do wonder why you are so actively avoiding my question, Bella."

"Can't blame a girl for trying," she shrugged.

"No, I suppose not..." he said, a limp smile crossing his lips.

"I am _fine_," she hissed, wondering how he could see through her so easily and annoyed that she was so transparent it was as if he could read her mind. "There is nothing to talk about... your _patient_ is perfectly fine."

"Au contraire, my pet, clinical observations indicate otherwise," he whispered through lidded eyes of displeasure, "...a racing heart, irregular breath rhythm, scattered concentration, slightly elevated body temp, irritability, loss of appetite, sleep disruptions,...shall I go on?"

"..._no_..." she shrugged sheepishly; mad with herself to believe she could have hidden her feelings from him. "That about covers it."

"Is there something troubling you, Bella?"

Although her acting skills were improving, she had never managed to learn to control her blush.

"I am a little nervous, I guess." Her eyes dashed to check his reaction to her confession. "But it is okay, really. There is nothing to worry about. I'll be fine." She said, drawing upon every ounce of her strength to form words without a hit of emotion.

"I see," he murmured, inching closer to her side of the counter. "Are you quite sure you are only a _little_ nervous, my dear?"

"Okay, fine!" Her face twisted with annoyance and she trembled, fighting off the feeling that bordered on tears. "I am _feeling_ a lot nervous." The whisper of sound invited the wetness of her eyes to threaten to form into droplets that would only reflect her discomfort not hide it.

"That perfectly reasonable, I assure you, Bella," Carlisle murmured, allowing her the privacy of her tears. "Anxiety is a physiological response to stress. It is a rather big day tomorrow, but it is the beginning of a string of such important milestones..."

The look in her eye made it clear he was not only talking about the wedding, but the ultimate stressful days ahead leading to her transformation and beyond. The image broke down walls of defense she had not realized she had made. Tight lipped and frowning, she looked over her shoulder, toward the door. The tears glassing over eye and tripping down her cheek changed his countenance completely. Pushing to her limit he had forced her into a necessary discussion that she was avoiding or hiding with all her power and suddenly, he regretted it. He was shorn by the power of a single human tear.

"Please, talk to me, Bella? Let me help you," he murmured, gently, reaching across the counter to unknot her fingers and lace them with his. "I promise you, he cannot hear us and I will protect your confidence."

"Oh, Carlisle," she whispered in such a soft sound he concentrated to make out the words. "I am afraid."

"Come here, sweetheart..." As he opened his arms, she folded, clinging to his embrace. Smoothing her hair and kissing her forehead, they gently swayed as if he was rocking her to sleep. In his comforting arms, she sighed, and the spastic tremors of crying subsided, relaxing in his care.

"What are you afraid of, my little one?" he whispered in reply, willing her to meet his eyes. "Please tell me."

"..._everything_..." she shuddered.

"Is there anything else?" He teased with complete seriousness.

"...no..." she chucked a little.

"You are showing the signs of anxiety, Bella. It is my professional opinion that there is absolutely nothing wrong with you," he said, handing her a tissue. "It is just nerves, my little one. Wouldn't it be strange if you were not nervous the day before the big day?"

"...I _guess_..." she shivered, not from a chill, but with the release of pent up emotion.

Cupping her face in his palms, gathering each tear with a gently swipe of his thumb, he whispered in her ear, "Are you worried about Edward...and tomorrow night?"

"...no, not _really_..." she giggled through the tears, "crazy, hah? I think that will be okay. I'm actually not afraid of _that_..."

"Do you think Edward is worried about it?" Carlisle's professional mask well in place he hoped she would be honest with him.

"...I don't think so," she said, blushing a little under the hot cheeks, "...he's okay, too..."

"Well that's a very good thing. Don't you think?" he said, pulling her back to meet his smile.

As the spiraling emotion took her reason, an endless series of catastrophes raced before her eyes, "I just know I'll do something stupid and ruin _everything."_ her voice faded into a whisper as she swallowed her fear.

"All those people ... I thought a vampire army was bad...but now I am..." Squirming under his gaze as if his eyes were asking the questions and the secret was already released from its hiding place.

"...Alice's perfect wedding for the imperfect bride!"

Although the feeling had irked her from the beginning, Bella knew that there was little chance she could live up to the expectations her pixie sister. The moment she decided that a wedding is what she wanted Bella knew that there was no way out of Alice's manic enthusiasm for the only human wedding she could ever hope to orchestrate.

"The wedding can only be perfect because of _you_, my little one," he murmured, threading a curl behind her ear. "It will be beautiful because we are celebrating Bella and Edward. That's all that matters."

"I _know_..." Tears welling on her lashes fell in heavy droplets like a curtain of rain. "Then what's wrong with me?" she cried, trembling in earnest with the weight of her fears rushing out from their secret hiding place. "I am supposed to be happy. Why am I so twisted up inside, Carlisle?"

"Things are changing, Bella. So many things. It's okay to be afraid." He said, rubbing her cheek. "Isn't that what you told Edward? It is okay to be afraid. That you could be afraid together?"

"Please don't tell, Carlisle," she trembled, unbidden tears falling now in earnest. "It would break his heart, I know it."

Stepping back to meet her eyes, disbelieving his ears, he shook his head. "Bella, I will never breach your confidence, but my darling," he said, brushing back her curls over her ear, "Do you think he will not hear your heart pounding and see distress in your face just as I have? Do you imagine he will not be concerned as I am and he will not ask you what's wrong?"

"I _know_ he will," she whimpered, wishing the obvious would wash away with tears. "... he will take it the wrong way."

"Oh, Bella, that is just..._silly_," he said, tweaking her chin like a child, "he would never think that..."

"Oh yeah? Just you wait," she muttered, "He'll think I don't want to get married, but I _want_ to get married, I can't _wait_ to be married, it's just that...ugh...I don't know...I feel _crazy_..."

"My dear, I can assure you Edward would never question you commitment...he knows you well."

"Well, I know him pretty well, too, Carlisle and so do you. By the time he asks, it will be a complete mess...and there is no time for messes!"

"That is true; he cannot know anything unless you tell him, of course." Carlisle looked at her with a sincere compassion. "Funny, that is what everyone else on the planet must do to communicate with his or her mate. Why should you two be any different?"

"I don't know, maybe because we _are_ different," she said, sighing.

"Oh, I don't think you are so very different, my dear," he said, cupping her cheek.

"He can't read me, so he tries to guess. Sometimes I wish he could read my thoughts...he'd feel better then..."

"There was a time Edward wished for that very thing, however I know he finds it exciting anticipating your _unexpectedness_," he chuckled, wondering if such a word existed in the Oxford English Dictionary. "... bottling anxieties up inside is not the answer, Bella. These feelings will find a way out...when you least expect them and that could be very messy indeed."

"So, you think I should tell him I am nervous about tomorrow before he has to guess or I explode?" The pressure of her teeth against her bottom lip, a sensation that had always helped to ground her emotions, offered no solace today. A new wave of teardrops forced through the boundary.

"Bella, do you sincerely believe you alone are nervous?" he said sternly, pulling her back to meet his smile. "That's just _silly_."

"...it is..." she chuckled through her tears, "I guess it really is..."

Sniffling to garner control over her body, she looked up with red puffy eyes, and he was smitten all over again and cradled her close to his chest in a fatherly embrace of protection and dedication. In his arms, where she had so often found peace, safety, and care of her emotions and her body, she relaxed, sighing softly, relinquishing her tension as if it were a breeze, and grateful to be so loved.

"I will bet you a million dollars he will confess his feelings today, Bella," he whispered in her ear, protecting their secret, "... and he will be doubly concerned for your reaction to his anxiety, just as you are..."

"A million dollars! That game is a little too rich for my..." she gasped, stopping short of faux pas, but giggling at the thought.

"Too rich for your _blood_?" Carlisle laughed aloud rattling the glass in the cabinet. "Are you quite sure you are not interested in an older man...you are the most extraordinary woman!"

"How you honor me, sir," she nodded her head in lady-like deference. "But alas, I am spoken for..."

"Indeed, you are," he chuckled, "However, my wager stands. If these terms are unacceptable, negotiation is in order. Let us say... if Edward does not confess his anxieties this day, I will pledge a million dollars to the charity of your choosing."

"And if he does confess? I lose, right?" she scoffed, unable to fathom a bet for this amount of money, "I don't have any way to pay my debt."

"In that case, I will still make the pledge, but you must remit your losses in _kind_ with something of equal or greater value."

"You expect me to barter?" she squealed in disbelief, "What do I have that could possibly be worth that kind of money, Carlisle? My truck? Shall I sell my hair or a kidney or something?"

"Why the most priceless commodity of all, mademoiselle, is the pleasure of your company, of course! You shall be my dancing partner, whenever the desire moves me." Eyebrow raised, Carlisle squinted at her. He was obviously talking about more than just the wedding reception.

"Dancing with you?" she gasped, "What? Like _forever_?"

"If you _like_...I am sure that there is some organization which could benefit from a generous contribution made in honor of your marriage...a children's hospital perhaps... " he goaded her with the idea of such a gift, all the while imaging forever waltzing with her in his embrace.

"Seriously? Dancing girl for eternity?" she exclaimed, moaning with false consternation. "I dunno, maybe I can find a cool mil lying around somewhere?"

From the sound of her groan, he knew she would make an effort to find the cash!

"Shall we make this wager?" he purred, already planning in his head the victory he was assured. "If you are so sure that Edward does not share your anxiety...how can you lose?"

"This seems like a fishy bet, Dr. Cullen. You are too sure of yourself...even for _you_, I mean." Examining his face for any wrinkle of deceit, Bella crossed her arms and wondered if it were possible for Carlisle to cheat. "You didn't ask Alice for a little help by chance? Or maybe you have worked something out with Edward? I could see the both of them getting a real charge out of me having to dance on command forever?"

"Lady, how you cut me!" he cried, covering his heart with his hand, insulted by the implication that he would take such unfair advantage in pursuit of a such a delicious goal. "I assure you this is an honorable wager." He said, with a keen look in his eye, "I know the odds put me at an exceptional disadvantage, but I am willing to take the risk."

"_Disadvantage_? I find it really hard to believe you being at a disadvantage, Carlisle?"

"I never said to whom he must confess, Isabella," smirking with delight he chuckled as her face melted into pursed lips as she realized the implication of this detail. "...so the odds are 1:6 in your favor."

"Wait a minute," she cried, "that is not right...you're saying he has six people to confess to? Not just to you?"

"Seven, actually, my dear," he said, mischievously, "...we must count Charlie in among that company."

"Oh, that is rich," she huffed, the image popping up in her mind, "Edward confessing to Charlie he has cold feet? I would pay a million dollars to see that!"

"Yes, you are right," Carlisle chuckled, sharing the image, "it would be something to see."

"If you can't possibly win, why take the bet in the first place, Carlisle? A million dollars? That's just crazy!"

"Indulge an old man, Isabella," he purred seductively, tipping her chin to meet their eyes. "I would sooner lose all my fortune to share the music of eternity with you."

"Wow," she whistle low, in a husky voice of virginal seduction. "...that line work on the girls at the hospital, does it, Dr. Cullen?"

"..._mostly_..." he chuckled, relieved to see his diversion was having the desired effect on the bride. If only temporarily, she seemed to be released from her anxiety.

"Well, if I'm going to be a Cullen I guess now is a good time to start acting like one!" she threw her hands up in the air, "...what have I got to lose, right...just my dignity."

"I rather doubt that, my dear."

* * *

11:30 am

T-minus 1 day, 6 hours, 30 minutes

"Holy smokes, Charlie!" Alice exclaimed, "You haven't left for the airport yet? The plane is due in two hours! Even with sirens blaring you won't get to Seattle in time!" Alice made a good show at scowling even though she was well aware why it was necessary for her favorite police chief to deviate from the schedule.

"Alice, please, don't be upset. It's just a little glitch in the flight plan, nothing to worry about." he shrugged, doubly disappointed to have upset his favorite pixie and by his inability to make the planes fly on schedule. "They ran into an equipment problem in Akron and weather in Denver, so they got rerouted. Renee said they will be a little late...well, a couple of _hours_ late, but they _will_ be here tonight. No matter _what_."

"How is Renee so sure they can make it, Charlie?" Esme murmured, wondering how disappointing it would be for Bella. _"Airlines are so unpredictable,"_ she hissed at Alice. _"I knew I should have gotten them myself!"_

_"That would have taken some explaining, Esme, even if you pretended to not be the pilot!"_

"Don't worry, Esme," he smiled, "Renee told me to tell you she would rent a helicopter if she needed to," Charlie chuckled, folding into the silent conversation even if he could not hear it. "I wouldn't put it past her, either. Like I said the other day, when that woman decides to do something...watch out!"

"I am sure the situation will right itself, Charlie," Esme offered her

Alice frowned disagreeably. The wedding planner was not at all happy and that was not a good thing for anyone. This entire rehearsal dinner event was constructed for Renee to meet the family and to allow the seeds of reconciliation to be planted with the bride before the pressures of the big day. Unfortunately, there was no vision to cover equipment failures. Without the mother-of-the-bride arrival time nailed down tight, the wedding planner was in a tailspin. Consternation and anxiety was written all over her usually highly controlled face. How dare the airlines and Mother Nature screw this up!

"Don't worry, honey," Charlie said, offering comfort as best he could, intuitively knowing she was upset, even if it did not show on her face. "Renee tormented the pilot into promising they will _not_ be late for your dinner party." Amazed by his skillful dazzle, Alice giggled, admiring Charlie's playfulness that was genuinely charming the charmer.

"She even made him cross his heart and hope to die, so you _know_ he meant it." Charlie's innocent face could not keep him from flashing the twinkle in his eye

"Charlie Swan, are you teasing me?" Alice fists perched on her hips in an aggressive posture, but her giggling stole the gesture's power.

"Yes, Miss Cullen, I believe I am..." he chuckled, thoroughly enjoying his joke. "...and it feels so _good_!"

"Well, bully for you, Charlie!" Esme exclaimed, "Somebody needs to get the upper hand on that girl!"

"Oh, Esme," he crooned like a man more skilled with the ways of winning a woman's heart, "I cannot hope to be quite _that_ good..." Kissing the top of her head for forgiveness, a real scowl creased Alice's brow as she contemplated the sudden loss of control over her minions and she wondered if mutiny was in the works.

"Sorry, Alice, I shouldn't be playing around...the schedule is important," he muttered, like a bad puppy remembering his place. "The latest from the tarmac is that they are on equipment delay; they will miss the connection, and will be on the late flight arriving at Sea Tack. I was going to go up there like we planned, but Phil insists on renting a car."

Charlie tipped his Mariner's cap to scratch his forehead, the nervous tick never failed to emerge when he was stressed. Renee was going to be late, Alice disappointed, and there was nothing he could do to change it.

"Alice, you know that I really don't mind going," he said, slightly uncomfortable to have to explain himself, "I drive faster in the cruiser than he can get here in a Taurus, but Phil insisted. He said he didn't want to ...make me miss everything."

"Gee, that was very thoughtful of him, Charlie?" Alice knew that this moment was the beginning of his relationship with Renee's knew husband, and she knew the outcome. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah, I think he's a nice guy," he said, "Bella said he was. I can't wait to finally meet him." Alice's vision filled out perfectly. The future relationship between them would be linked to this moment of trust. "So, that is the plan, Alice. I am not going to Seattle, after all."

"Certainly, this travel nightmare must be exhausting." Esme was concerned, not for the party but for the partygoers.

"Phil said the Garmin estimated their arrival at about 8, maybe as late as 9 pm..."

_"Oh, that is quite late, isn't it?" _Esme whispered to Alice, who shook her head without calling attention to her movement. After such a long day, certainly any human would be exhausted.

"Worst case, they will go straight to the hotel and catch up with us tomorrow." Charlie's forehead creased in concern both for the bride's reaction to this latest misstep in the plan and for the impact on the preparations. "I am sorry, Alice."

"Its _fine_, Charlie, don't worry." Alice said, dismissively, watching the lines around his eyes tighten. A cop's face is good at hiding such tides of emotion, but not from a psychic. "They will get here when they get here, right?"

"Yes, please, there is not problem, Charlie," Esme said with a comforting tone. "There is no rush. It is just us tonight. The celebration will begin whenever they arrive."

"I know how much work you put in to make everything perfect. This is really gonna screw up your dinner!" he said, looking to his feet for help, "I know Renee feels terrible...and so do I, Esme. I am sorry about all this."

"Don't be silly, Charlie, it cannot be helped," she smiled affectionately, "and it's no bother at all. You must promise to tell Renee so. A little change in plans has no effect on our celebration," she said, with perfect grace.

"I hope Bella won't be too disappointed." Clipping his thought, a silent pause brought to their minds all memories of Renee's strange refusal and stranger change of heart. It was impossible for Alice to predict how the Bella would react to the recalcitrant Mother of the Bride. No matter how they could wish, hope, and pray that things would be all right between mother and daughter, nothing would be certain until they met in person.

"I don't know what would be worse, having Renee show up after she said she would not, or her not showing up after she said that she would." The possibilities of danger rifled his cop senses, "I just hope she is on good behavior, that's all I am gonna say," he muttered to himself, but recognition of the potential for trouble lay hidden behind Esme and Alice's well practiced masks.

"I am sure Bella will be happy to know that everything is in order, Charlie." Esme said, comforting her friend with her warm smile. "We are all eager to meet Renee whenever it is that they arrive. I prepared simple things that take no time at all to serve. Since they will be so late, I am sure Renee will have had to eat dinner before they arrive here."

Esme bit her lip sharply trapping the words that were effortlessly tripping out of her mouth and she looked to Alice with a panic, as if the ice pond she was standing on made an audible cracking sound. Slightly preoccupied, but aware of the change in Esme, Charlie was forming a question about it when the door opened with a crash interrupting his chain of thought.

"Hey, there Charlie!" The big bear bounced into the kitchen as if on cue and he clapped his buddy on the shoulder. "All ready for the big day? How many hours we got left, Alice...:"

"What time is it?" she said, playing the game of pretending she was calculating in her head.

"Emmett, if you keep talking like that...you're gonna make me throw up, or something!" Charlie seemed to wilt at the sound of the ticking clock in his head.

"Come on, Chief," Emmett chortled, "...it's not like you're the one with the ball and chain."

"Emmett!" Esme growled like a lioness and her pointed finger aimed at him made his face freeze. "What did I tell you about that language?" The terror of a mother's angry whisper was no different for humans or vampires. Emmett was a proverbial deer in the headlights, shocked into immobility by fear.

"Yeah, listen to your mother, you big lug!" Charlie teased, admiring the bad cop face on her sweet face. "What did she tell you?"

"I have to wear an apron for a whole day for each offensive wedding statement..." Emmett hung his head, every bit the admonished teen worried his mother would inflict the punishment she threatened. Humiliation is a powerful method of discipline, but only if under certain circumstances. "but Esme gets to decide what's offensive...no rules."

"_Ouch_," Charlie grumbled, playing the sympathetic frat brother, swatting his hat, "Sucks to be you, hah, Em?"

In another world Em and Charlie could have been friends, brothers, or father and son. They shared many natural character traits, they liked to laugh, enjoyed the outdoors and sports with religious fervor, and most of all, both men were seriously dedicated to the ones they loved. In this case, their loved ones were all the same people. It was a match made in heaven or destiny.

Watching them carry on like life-long friends, Esme breath trembled in a soft sigh. _"How will we ever leave him?"_ she whispered, as the painful thought bubbled up at the sight of her friend and her family interacting so naturally. _"How can we take her away from him?"_

Silent grimaces were their only answer. No one had an answer. Charlie Swan had become another new addition to the Cullen Clan, even if he was not aware of the limitations of that bond, he was eager to be a part of their family, not just for Bella's sake, but also for his own.

"I gotta go...got a big fat list of errands to do for the Generalissima, before she eats me alive," Emmett chuckled to see Esme's furious expression at his blatantly skating on the secret. "See you later, Charlie!"

"Got any more jobs lying around, Esme." Charlie was eager to be busy now that his job was eliminated. "Looks like I've got time on my hands."

"No, I don't think so, Charlie," she sighed, "Everything is all buttoned up for me." There was a strange pressure in his voice.

"Would you like a cup of coffee, Charlie?" Esme smiled, pot at the ready in her hand. "I was just going to make some."

"I don't think so...thanks though," he murmured, distracted, tracing the vines in the marble countertop.

"You've never turned down coffee before, Charlie." Esme was surprised by the idea that whatever it was that was bothering her friend could be so serious as to deprive him of the pleasure of his java and her brow wrinkled in concern. "...are you feeling well, Charlie?" she said, resisting the urge to touch his forehead like a doting mother...or in this case, grandmother.

"As well as the father of the bride can feel, I guess," the half smile did not reach Charlie's sad brown eyes and he muttered, wiping his brow. "It is hot in here, all of a sudden, don't you think?" It was a joke made for effect, but like all good humor, there was a grain of truth buried inside.

"Is there something on your mind, Charlie?" she murmured, turning to the cabinets to take her eyes away. Alice had told Esme that Charlie would come to her as he felt closer to her than anyone, because if there were bad news, he felt comfortable with her, but having forewarning would not make the task any easier.

"Yes, there is Esme," he said, tight lipped, as if words were in short supply. It was a cop's answer, giving away little, and straight as an arrow specific.

"Did you want to talk about it, Charlie?" Esme's compassionate care for her friend showed on his face and his smiled knowing that she could read him so well. He knew that he would always feel comfortable with Esme. Esme struggled to hide the sadness she had in leaving his company in a few short weeks with uncertainly if they could ever return.

"Esme, I swear you can read my mind!" He chuckled, uncomfortably and she smiled wishing she could erase the question he was struggling not to ask. It was not in the asking that Charlie suffered, but the knowledge of the pain of the answer was too much. "I am sure you know what I am going to say, Esme...not that it is so hard to guess," he stumbled through, unconsciously playing with the lip of his Mariners cap.

"Yes, I suppose I do." Smiling sympathetically, knowing he would be upset, she reached for his hand. "I am sorry, Charlie," she whispered, meeting his eyes, "but we have not yet heard from Billy."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Hardly moving his mouth to speak, stoic, and in complete control, Charlie's blank mask hid the nuance of his feelings, but even without a hint in his expression, Charlie's pain was clear. "...not _yet_," he grumbled, "I cannot believe he could do this to me...to Bella...to _you_, Esme." The perfect cop face did not register the sting of the insult he felt, but Esme could smell his sadness. "It is just wrong...we are family, for chrissakes."

"Charlie, I sent a note to Billy and Sam last week to make sure they knew that they would be welcome no matter what the circumstances."

The danger of this invitation could not be underestimated. The fact that the pack could arrive unannounced was accepted by the Cullen's as a necessary part of the treaty and an honorable respect of Bella's connection to the tribe.

"You invited Sam Utley..." he hissed, releasing his angry breath, "and he hasn't responded either?"

"...they have not said '_no'_, right?" she smiled, hopeful even against the odds, and covering his hand with hers she offered a sympathetic squeeze. "I wanted them to know it was not too late."

"That was very kind of you to do that, Esme," Charlie grumbled, "but it's more than they deserve, that's for sure."

"We know these things are complicated sometimes," Esme said, thinking of the difficulties the bride's mother had why the shape shifting pack would not have trouble attending the wedding. "I have hopes it will all work out tomorrow."

"Esme you are too classy to have to deal with the likes of people who have no manners. If they have the nerve to show up here tomorrow, I say we should tell them to go to hell," he grumbled, slapping his cap back on his head as if to punctuate his final statement on the matter. "...they made their choice long ago."

_"...what do you think he means by that..."_ Alice whispered, searching for any clue to understanding if Charlie Swan knew more than he'd ever let on.

"Maybe they have made up their minds, after all, Charlie." Esme perked up her voice and expression, finding hope to offer, even it if were a small thing. "This morning a package was left on the porch. I think it is from the Elders."

"You mean a _gift_?" he said, incredulous. "The Council send the kids a gift? Well, that's rich, isn't it?"

"Well, I am not sure, but I imagine so," she shrugged. "Bella hasn't yet had chance to open it, but there is a note from Sam," she said, hopeful there was good news for her friend inside.

"Well, that's a surprise," he said, running through the implications of such a gift in his head. "Why would they be rude about the invitation, and then send a gift? Isn't that weird, Esme."

"Many people send a gift in lieu of attendance, but in this case, I think there is hope that it is a sign they have changed their mind."

Truthfully, Esme planned to 'preview' the note on the off chance that it would contain something inflammatory or a threat that would upset the bride, but she waivered, wondering if it was the right thing to do.

"I hate to be indelicate, Charlie, but I have my own difficult question to ask," Esme bit her lip, borrowing from Bella's human gesture of hesitation. "Has anyone heard of Jacob?" Charlie's eyes dashed to her examining her expression. "It is just that I have not heard anyone speak of him since his terrible accident. I know that Carlisle has not been asked to examine his healing. Do you know if he is well?"

"...what I have been _told_ is that Jacob went to visit some people in Canada...or something like that. I have no idea who and they were pretty much withholding details, so I let it go." From the expression on his face, Esme knew that the Chief's intuitive mind was ablaze with possibilities. "What I know for sure is that nobody's seen him all summer-on or off La Push. Therefore, I guess he is another wild card...I have no idea if he will show or not. I am betting, he is not coming. I guess we will have to wait and see what happens."

* * *

**2:27pm **

**1 day, 3 hours, 33 minutes**

_"You wanted to see me, Carlisle?"_

"Come in, Edward," he said, rising from behind his desk to indicating Edward should make himself in his favorite leather chair, crackled with age and use. "I had hoped we could have a moment."

"It is a little early for a midnight ride, don't you think?" Edward chuckled, reading Carlisle's fond remembrances of their midnight drive. So much had transpired since that night speeding along the mountain in a fine tuned automobile.

"Certainly I have a vague sense of déjà vu, Edward," Carlisle chuckled, "yet, I assure you, this is an entirely different kind of meeting. The last time we discussed this moment you were quite distressed. How are you feeling now, Edward? Do you have the answers you needed?"

"Most of them..." he chuckled, "You were right, of course. I was hiding. It was my excuse...to protect myself and that seems to have resolved itself. Just as you suggested Bella was willing to compromise...we have found a way."

"I ask you again the same questions, son." Carlisle thought of their moments under the midnight moon, racing mountain roads in search of the answers of questions that lie just out of reach, beyond the horizon. "_Do you love her unconditionally? Are you committed to her body and soul? Are you eager to bond with her? Can you envision a life without her? Can you live without her? Are you afraid of loving Bella? Of showing her your love? Of losing control?"_

"My answers remain the same...stronger, somehow, more...real." There was pride in his resolution that was welcome, joyful, and unexpected.

Carlisle leaning back on his chair, took a deep breath, and releasing it on a deep sigh felt the relief of Edward's pain. "Isn't that a marvel?"

"Hey nice of you to show, Eddie," Emmett said, ushering Jasper into the office before he ceremoniously closed the door with a jarring slam.

"What is this? An intervention?" Edward said, turning to Carlisle

"Think of it as a Bachelor Party, Eddie...without strippers," Emmet grasping him around the shoulders.

"Wow, Em, no strippers?" Edward said, twisting his brother's wrist into a tight lock, "I am sorely disappointed."

"Yeah, well, me too.." he grumbled, only half in jest. "I never figured Jazz here for a prude."

"Edward, we merely wanted to mark this time," Jasper projected his feeling of happiness, "...this passing of an age..."

"It certainly is the beginning of a new chapter," he chuckled.

"It's the alpha and the omega, man." Emmett shook his head, "trust me, it is the beginning and the end."

"It is not only a _beginning, _Edward, you will see..." Jasper murmured, "...there is an ending here that needs to be celebrated, perhaps more than the new. There is plenty of time...an eternity, in fact..."

"Edward, don't kid yourself, man. Married life is _very_ different," Emmett nodded, with genuine affection.

"I have to agree with Jasper, the ending here is almost more important than the beginning," Carlisle said, affectionately. "Although, I rarely treat you as such, in my heart, you will always be mine, my son, my Edward. I feel so proud of you. My boy has become a man."

"Yes, I suppose I _have_..." he smirked, with the recognition of his growth.

"And now here we are..." Carlisle said, "Celebrating the end of an era...bachelorhood...a cigar, perhaps?" Edward smirked, thinking that under other circumstances they could share that 300-year-old bottle in the safe.

_"Certainly...we could share the brandy_..." Edward teased. Such an indulgence, although possible, could only pose a problem.

_"Or perhaps some champagne, Edward?"_

_"I think we should forgo that for tonight, Carlisle." _

"Did I hear you correctly, Edward," Emmet played the gentleman, mocking the manners he tried desperately to hold. "Well, I'll be damned! That is great news, bro!" he shouted, ringing the trees and scooting the birds from their nests with the blast. "Congratulations!"

"It is good news." Edward was surprised, "I feel confident...more confident..."

"You know, Edward," Jasper began to search his feelings to see which of the many chaotic emotions needed to be addressed first; "Bella is a remarkable woman. You are a lucky man, brother."

"Thank you, Jasper," Edward smiled with love for his brother in spite of the heavy burden he wore today, "she certainly is all that...."

"So, what is the problem, Edward?" Jasper sensed his tension did not dissipate with the revelation and he suspected he understood the problem to be much simpler, more fundamentally human than any complication of the meeting of two races.

"What's with the long face? Don't want to get laid after all?"

"...very mature, Emmett..." Edward looks at him incredulously. After a moment he opened his mouth, and then hesitated. He formed the words only in his mind, but they leaked out in a whisper. _ "I am terrified and I don't know why."_

"_Oh_." Emmett's thought came with a longing that was unfamiliar. He extended his burly arm to Edward. "I know how you feel, man," he said plainly. "We both do, don't we, Jazz?"

"You can't understand." Edward looked at his brother and searched his mind for any trace of sarcasm or any hint of a joke he might have at his expense. Jasper waited patiently for him to feel satisfied he could trust his vulnerable state. Jasper knew it was more a symptom of Edward's anxiety than mistrust of his brother.

"You are nervous, Edward." Jasper said, sending a wave of calm his way. "We understand more than you think, Edward," Jasper said, "we have been where you are...maybe not exactly dealing with all the same issues as you face with Bella, of course," he conceded, "but I think it is pretty normal to be nervous about getting married."

_"How do you know how I feel, Emmett? You were a grown man, you knew women before Rose_," Edward murmured softly. Studying the lawn, transforming into a wedding Mecca, white tent, tufted like a sultan's palace, tufted spires rising high into the August sky.

"Yeah, well, I had my share, I suppose, but everybody is a virgin, once," Emmet shrugged without bragging, "and I never got _married_. I didn't know anymore than you do about marriage."

"My worry is not about the _getting_ married part, I want to get married more than anything..." Edward began silently, but slowly could bring his fears to words. "...and it isn't even about Bella's..._fragility_...I used to think it was, but you were right."

"So, what is troubling you, Edward?" Jasper could sense the tension in Edward and he had a good idea what the source could be.

"I am a 110 year old virgin who's never had an intimate relationship in a century of life. What do you think I am worried about? I am anxious...about _everything_."

"Everything... _except_ the sex?" It was an honest question, but expected coming from Emmett. Silence that look of forgone conclusion, and a contagious nod. Edward was more surprised than anyone was.

"Surprise, surprise, surprise," Emmett muttered, darkly. "...you dirty horn dog..."

"That's wonderful, Edward," Jasper smiled, murmuring his approval.

"I think so..." Edward giggled, thoughts of pink panties, mango shaving cream, big spoons nestled together, and naked thighs raced through his mind. "...insane, isn't it?" At this particular moment, Edward was thankful his family didn't' share his particular gift, however from the furtive glances between them; he was not entirely sure they could not. "I am confident _and_ I feel nervous...very nervous. I am not entirely sure why..."

"Of course you are nervous, Edward. Who wouldn't be nervous?" Carlisle snickered thinking how he would break the news to Bella that she had won the bet and in the same moment had become his new dancing partner...into eternity.

"It startles me that I am nervous about the being married..." Edward began silently, but slowly could bring his fears to words. He wanted to run as fast and climb as high as he could, but nothing could help him escape the moment looming large before him. "Why should I have this feeling I am walking the last mile...I should be ecstatic, but instead...well...I am...confused. How can I be sure I will know what to do...?"

"I understand more than you might think, Edward," Carlisle conceded, "but I think it is pretty normal to be nervous about getting married...especially after so many years on your own. You forget, I had 300 years of life to reconcile as Esme and as I entered matrimony, I was terrified and I had no one to share my fears. You were my closest friend and we were both ignorant in the way of love."

Edward could not help but be embarrassed at the thoughts Carlisle shared of his early marriage years.

"I learned many important lessons in those early years. When you have a partner to consider, life is forever changed. You are changed by the very act of pledging yourself for eternity...in ways you cannot begin to understand now... However, it is glorious, too. In the night when you are alone and you look in her eyes and see the love that she has for you alone, and you receive the gift of her love...then, my son, then you will be truly alive. For the first time in a hundred years, your heart will leap."

"Yes," Edward giggled, nervously. "But I am not so self assured as I thought only a few days ago.

"You know, Edward, even though I tease the crap out of you, I am here for you, man." Emmett was earnest and genuine. No guile or trickery lay hidden beneath his concern. "You are my brother...so; tell me what is eating you. I promise I'll be good."

"...I should be ecstatic about..." Edward rushed his fingers along his scalp, tearing at his hair.

"...making love to Bella?" Emmett encouraged, filling in the words for him. Edward nodded with gratitude.

"...but instead...well..." he stumbled on the thought that seemed to crash in on him. "I am still insecure. I know I _can,_ but..."

"I get it, Eddie," Emmett sighed, "running the bases in practice is one thing, but hitting that home run in a clinch, that is certainly something to be terrified about...at least the first time at bat! Am I right? But it sounds to me you don't have anything to worry about, man," he snickered, "...sounds to me like you have been doing just fine in spring training..."

"Edward, there are some very simple things you can do to make yourselves feel more comfortable. That first few moments you are alone will be..._scary..._ for you both." Jasper's gift came in particularly handy at times like this, and Edward, who was generally resistant to his ministry, was particularly receptive tonight. The waves of calm soothed him.

"I'll say," Emmett, quipped, rolling his eyes, remembering. "My first time with Rose, I thought...well, I didn't think there ever _would_ be a first time! I was sure I was going to strike out!" he laughed, with the memory of awkward moments, silence, fumbling, laughter, tears and finally, bliss. "When you are first together, just being happy you are together...don't feel like you have to rush to _prove _anything...take your time."

Emmett was quiet and thoughtful, looking down at the ground, perhaps remembering a time when he was scared and innocent. "Go slow, but don't be afraid to touch her, though. Women want to be touched. Before everything gets going, just hold her a lot," Emmett said softly, "Talk about sweet things. Don't worry about 'doing it'...just let things...happen."

"Talk about what you want, ask her what she wants..." Jasper added.

_"Carlisle said that too." _Edward's mind started to churn with an idea.

"Never lose eye contact for very long...always have your eyes open when you are touching her." Jasper said coolly, not trying to give away too much or to make a list for Edward to follow. "Breathe with her. Match her pattern of breath."

_"You're smiling Edward."_ Carlisle smirked, seeing his delight reflected in Edwards grin.

"Yes, I guess I am..."

_"Why might that be, I wonder?"_ Carlisle's lip pursed, trying to fight back the effervescence building inside his heart. _ "Could it be that you are thinking your desire to open that gift is infinitely greater than any other fear you might have...?" _

"Perhaps..."

"Allow that moment to unfurl, enjoy every nuance, you will memorize it in your mind, but allow all your senses to ingest the sight, the sounds, the textures, the taste...the look in her eyes...when you know, really know that above all she has _chosen_ you. I think it was my experience on our wedding night of that moment...seeing the look in her eyes, the want...that was the supreme moment, the bliss of our being... it was that look in her eye that I will cherish for all my days."

"Girls are turned on by two things...words and actions." Emmett said, "...that's all you really need to know. Emmett's compassion and sensitivity in this moment of his vulnerability surprised Edward. "You have to _show_ her you love her...you can tell her as much as you want, a thousand times a day, but you have to show her, that is what is important."

"Yes," Edward chuckled to himself and smiled with ease, thinking, _"I guess that is all there really is to know..."_

"...and if that doesn't work," a sneer foreshadowing his jab, "...there is always the Kama Sutra."

"...very nice, Emmett, really nice..."

"Don't let anything keep you from that bliss, Edward... together you and Bella have proven it to yourself most of all that the universe is just like she always says...

"_Nothing is impossible_..."

_"...and that in itself is truly a marvel, is it not, Edward?"_ Carlisle's thoughts reflected in their eyes. The love these three men had for each other, built over time and experience was a bond of brothers that could not be shaken. Edward knew in his heart, in spite of all the teasing and jokes; he could trust them to help him, respectfully.

"What is wrong, Carlisle?" Edward rose quickly, darting his eyes. "You are reciting Yeats. Is something going on...that you don't want me to know about? What are you hiding? Is Bella all right?"

"Bella is much the same as you Edward...tomorrow is big day. There are many things to process...perhaps she is a bit overwhelmed...we forget how very young she is..."

"Bella's upset about the wedding?" Edward eyes flared and Carlisle realized that Bella was right. He was taking it the wrong way.

"Have you asked Bella how she is feeling about tomorrow?"

"Why didn't she say something...?" he murmured, until a strike of anger hit him. "...why didn't you tell me?"

"Edward, I didn't say she was upset," Carlisle offered his most compassionate emotions, "...and I am not being coy with you. I said that it is an emotional time. Is it not so for you? Of course it is. Bella handles her emotions in her own very... perhaps you should talk to her about it."

"The craziness is wearing on her, I can tell you that." Jasper piped in. "She is feeling a little emotional, especially today."

"She's worn out, Eddie. I think she will feel much better after some rest..." Emmett offered, "...a nap always helps her relax..."

"Carve out a few moments of private time today, Edward. You will both feel better if you do." Carlisle offered, "...call it a prescription."

Like bird dogs on patrol, the quartet reacted as if a silent alarm was clanging. With stiffened spines, their eyes darted to the ceiling alerted to the hauntingly familiar, horrible sound of slamming doors and human tears. Edward dashed out first, followed by the rest.

_"Bella?"_

* * *

**2:40 pm **

**1 day, 3 hours, 24 minutes and 0 seconds**

"A blanket of wolf hair and a dream catcher?" Bella murmured. The gift package from the Quiluetes found on the porch at dawn contained two works of art and yet, their meaning was a mystery.

"I don't get it, Esme," Bella said, rereading the note for the 12th time. "...._something to remember your roots and to ease your pain in the night_...."

"What might it mean, do you think?" Esme was aloof in her response, but fearful of what the cryptic note could mean.

"I don't know, Esme. _ 'Pain in the night'_? I don't know what that could be... except maybe...nightmares? How could they know about that...maybe it is about changing? Or regrets for leaving Forks...?"

"How do you feel about that, Bella? That the Quileute are taking such a strange interest in you now?"

"I don't know. It is a little weird, I think. I mean, it almost seems like they are sending a message to me."

"They may be, Bella." Esme murmured examining the intricate weave of the design. "This is not a casual gift. It took many hours for someone to labor over it and clearly there is some sort of unspoken message in the card." Esme kept a close eye on the door, waiting that any moment it would open. Everyone in the house could hear this conversation and yet, no one was coming to her aid. This strange gift and stranger message was clearly a threat of some kind regarding Bella's life with the Cullens.

"Does it bother you, Esme?" Bella ran her fingers through the thick hair braided as cording on the edge of the blanket. "The scent I mean? I am sure this is wolf hair..."

"It is interesting, it doesn't bother me at all, Bella." Esme marveled at the idea that what should have been offensive, was not. "Perhaps the scent we find bothersome is more related to the living creature...I will have to talk to Carlisle about it to be sure, but that is what I think.

"And what do they mean by my _roots_?" Bella said, her forehead crossed with consideration. "I don't understand what that could mean...remembering Forks, maybe," she mused.

Esme's face did not betray the knowledge that she retained of the heritage kept secret. "Perhaps we will be able to ask him, tomorrow

"What?" Bella gasped. "Are they coming to the wedding, Esme?" Bella held her breath, her heart accelerated, and a rush of uncertain fear glazed her eyes.

"I have not received their reply formally, Bella," Esme murmured, running her hand through the mysterious fur blanket, "...but I believe this gift means that they will be with you...in the _future_."

The anger rushed upon here with these words "What do they think something is going to happen? That Edward is going to bite me on the altar or something? Who do they think they are, Esme?"

"They think they are your protectors, my dear." Esme's calm came from her nature, believing that after all this time and all the experiences they had shared with the Quileute's on Bella's behalf, deep down, there was a new brotherhood being formed between them.

"Protecting me?" Bella huffed, "From whom?"

"From us, of course," Esme said, "... but more importantly, from _yourself_. Perhaps they believe they can best protect you by keeping an eye on you," she indicated the dream catcher, holding it up to the light of the window. From the circle weaving, resembling a spider's web, hung three strands of cording with beautiful feathers and shell beads. "Do you know what a dream catcher is used for, Bella?"

Bella chuckled, playing with the feathers, "I lived in Arizona, remember? I've been to many a craft fair..."

"Yes, of course," Esme giggled, realizing how many opportunities geography would allow for such a cultural exchange-if only on the souvenir level. "I imagine you have encountered them before... but did you know there are two different uses for a dream catcher, Bella? One idea is the when hung in the window, only good dreams will pass through to the dreamer. Or it can be hung over the bed so that the good dreams will filter down the fronds to the sleeper below."

"Attracting good dreams?" she said, surprised, "I thought they were supposed to collect nightmares? Goblins? Demons in the night? You know, like superstitions, to keep kids from being afraid going to sleep?"

"Bella, it is not much the same? Collecting the nightmares and attracting the good dreams...?"

"No," Bella said, almost without thinking. "If you are attracting the good dreams, doesn't mean that the bad ones don't still get through." The thought lingered longer than she expected as a myriad of questions flew by her intuitive brain. "I wonder which one they were thinking of...preventing nightmares or attracting good dreams? Either way, it is really creepy."

"Yes, dear," Esme murmured collecting the blanket into her arms. "I suppose it is..." As she folded it, she felt a strange compulsion to run the soft fur along her cheek. To touch the softness, the gentle wave of sensation, and the luxury of it, seemed a bizarre reaction to a vampire who spent a lot of time up close and personal with large species. However, this item, culled from the fur of living men, the shape shifting boys she had come to know, to defend, and to feed like a favorite aunt, seemed to be such an intimate gift of themselves, she wondered if Bella had drawn the same conclusion.

"Where do you think they got the hair, Esme?" she said, blankly, "I don't imagine the wolves sit around with hairbrushes, do you?"

"That is a very good question, Bella," Esme said, startled from the experience of the fur at her fingertips. "We will have to ask them."

As Esme wrapped the fur blanket back in the painted fabrics it was deliver in, Bella played with the dream catcher, hanging in the window. It was more than strange to see it hanging so close to the bed, and she seemed too pensive to be merely contemplating the strange handcrafted gift of protection. She sighed, tipping the disk with a single tap, and the frame swung in perfect rhythm, like a pendulum.

"What are you thinking about, Bella? Are you nervous about what might happen tomorrow?"

"Do you mean do I think the Quileute are crashing the wedding, no..." she murmured, "I'm sure it will be okay..."

"I am glad to hear you are not concerned about them," she said, drawing closer to Bella perch near the window, "I meant _personally_, how you feel? The big day is here. How are you holding up? Are you nervous?"

"...have you been talking to Carlisle, Esme?" she said, squinting to observe Esme's reaction,

"No...should I?" Esme searched her mind for a reason.

"Well, we talked about this morning." Bella wondered if the outrageous bet was another ploy in the arsenal of the great doctor. "I am nervous, but I don't want Edward to know...

"You don't want him to get the wrong idea, is that it, Bella?" Esme whispered.

"Exactly!" Bella said, thankful to be understood. "Maybe it's silly to worry about it, but I will be fine...there is nothing to worry about."

"Is that right?" Esme said, accepting her response as perfectly logical. "You are lucky to have confidence, Bella, even if it requires less than exactly honesty with Edward. I am jealous," she said, "I wish I had had such confidence. You see, I was terrified on the day before my marriage...both of them...for entirely different reasons of course, but terrified nonetheless."

"Really? You really were?"

"It is perfectly natural to be afraid of things we do not understand. Marriage is complicated business. I can tell you, even after 80 years married; there are days when I don't understand marriage."

"I can't believe that...you and Carlisle are perfect together."

"Yes, of course! However, that does not mean we have all the answers. We enjoy our marriage only because we work at it, sweetie." Esme wrapped her arms around Bella's shoulders, gazing over her head out to the forest just beyond the glass. "A relationship is a living thing, Bella. You know this! You must feed your love, your bond, and it will strengthen. Sometimes...on some days, that is easier than on others."

"Am nervous, Esme," she said, handing her head, embarrassed but not entirely ashamed. "... but not about the _obvious_ things.

"Don't worry about sex, dear. Whatever you do, do not dwell on the things we talked about seduction. That is all for fun. Nature will take care of that. When the time comes, no matter how prepared you feel now, you will be nervous about that too, my dear. Of that, I have no doubt. I was not a virgin on my wedding night with Carlisle, but I might as well have been. He was...completely innocent. However, you and Edward are in a different place. Even though you have different things to worry about, I will say that you are ready to meet that fear because you have many skills that I never had...you both will be fine, I know it."

"It's not the..._vampire_ problems...or even making love that are on my mind, Esme. I do not want to screw up the wedding...but Carlisle says that is silly. I guess I do not know how to be married...will I feel different tomorrow?"

"I know you will, my dear. Although you are a young woman, you have lived all your life thinking about yourself as one person...and now, suddenly, you will become a new one from two. That is an entirely different state of being. Marriage is not so much about the easy things, the romance, and the exciting experiences. Marriage is the thing that happens when it is hard, when you are tired or disappointed, and do not want to be nice, or when you are selfish and so angry you want to run away. Marriage is that love that helps make life possible when it seems impossible."

"I don't really know about marriage, like that," I mean, "Phil and Renee are great together, but when I left them...you know...they were on that honeymoon ride."

"You are lucky to know him as you do, Bella. You can read him better than he can read my mind. You know his reaction almost before he does...you are so much a part of him, now, I doubt you can see how much he has changed...but we are amazed every day by how Edward has come to life in your hands. You will never know how much that means to him...to me...to our family."

"The very best aphrodisiac is being you. Focus your attention on giving and receiving love in every act, every word, and every day...that kind of bond that pleasure is worth more than anything. You will find that in your marriage, I just know it. You will make love as you live in love. _That_ is the secret of marriage.

"There is one thing, my dear, I have been meaning to speak with you about...I am not sure if at this late hour it is ...well,..."

"After my changing, Carlisle returned to my home to gather some of my important treasures, I guess you would call them. Trinkets of my human life that he knew I would want to take with me as reminders of my human life. Although my marriage to my first husband was not worthy of memory, my wedding day I felt so beautiful, I wanted to remember that feeling. This is the crown that I wore. My mother made it for me. When Carlisle and I married, it gave me a new memory. When Rose and Alice came, like my daughters, they wore it too...."

"...and now me?"

"If you like, Bella." Esme shrugged nonchalantly, investing little to sway her response, but with every passing second her anticipation and anxiety grew waiting for Bella's reaction.

"Oh Esme...I would be honored!" she said, tears gushing as if Esme's arms squeezed them from her body.

"Sweetheart, it would be _my_ honor if you wear it...my three girls wearing my veil. It is more than any mother would wish for." Esme trembled crying invisible tears that were true and real in every cell of her body.

A loud foot stamp tore their attention away from each other and towards a decidedly unattractive wedding coordinator.

"There you are!" Alice stood in the doorway with her clipboard at the ready. Annoyance carved into her face, tapping her foot outrageously, and glaring like an eagle spotting lunch, Bella knew she was in trouble. Hiding out in Edward's room may not have been the best idea after all. Not only were they discovered, the delay only fueled the annoyance, and certainly would extend the punishment for disobedience.

"I hate to break up this Hallmark moment, but we have nail appointments in 42 minutes in Port Angels! Do you have any idea how hard it is to get four simultaneous appointments for nails _and_ toes? I had to hire the entire salon!" she said, exasperated, "So, chop chop, ladies. We cannot be late.

"Do we have to go, Alice?" Bella's tolerance for beauty regimen was in short supply. The idea of sitting still in a chair for two hours was torture. "Really, I think I can live with naked toes."

"You take that back right now, young lady!" Alice sneered from behind slits of eyes, "Have you learned nothing?"

"It might do you well to get out of the house for a little bit, Bella." Esme murmured.

"Settled!" Alice shouted, like an auctioneer on the podium. She could rarely take a victory graciously. Smug with pleasure she pushed Bella into a chair. "Take off those sneakers, Bella," she said, pointing to her high tops, "I have flip flops for you Bella...for _sure_ you will muss the toes!" she chortled. Bella knew a vision must be related to that sound.

"Don't_ dis_ the converse, Al_ice_," Bella muttered, tapping off Alice's bitter energy for a bit of her own. "They were my friends long before you..."

"When we get back," she said, clutching her clipboard to her chest, refusing to dignify the jab from the bride, "Rose will do a dry run for hair and makeup with your headpiece..."

"I think..." Bella raised a finger to be called on, but interrupting the pixie was not possible.

"...and then we will try the gown on to be sure there is not a thing out of place."

"Why do we have to do that now?"

"I'll have Rose set up the camera so we can get a few candid shots for the album." Bella's eyes darted to Rose, silently begging for help. "Oh, and you need to walk around in your boots..." she said, tapping her pencil against the board.

"I hate those boots, Alice, I told you." she whined, growing smaller and smaller, rolling onto her back on the floor. "I'd rather wear heels."

"You don't like them, Bella?" Esme was surprised, "Alice, if she doesn't like the boots then..."

"Yes, well, Edward will love them and my little Italian cobbler would die a thousand deaths to hear you talk like that...you are _wearing_ them..." The pixie eyes were on fire, but suddenly softened. "Besides, they look so cute on your feet, Bella. They were made for you!"

"But Alice..." Sitting like a lump on the floor, unlacing her favorite sneakers for ugly rubber surfboards held together with string, the weight of the clipboard poured down on her like lead.

"Maybe you should put them on now," she muttered, a new plan evolving in her imagination. "You can scrape up the bottoms a little on the way to the car...don't want you slipping and sliding around the dance floor, falling on your butt!" Alice laughed good-naturedly teasing her.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Alice." Bella sighed, her words barely finding sound.

"You're welcome," Alice flippantly said, enjoying the playfulness that she could only se, but ignoring the signs that her fun was not being well received.

_"Alice, that is no way to talk to Bella. It's just rude." _Esme grimaced.

_"What a stupid thing to say, Alice!" _Rose's emotion was rising with every word that fell from the Pixie's lips.

"Come on, you guys," she groaned, checking the expressions on their faces. "...it is highly likely she will tumble, and you know it. We just have to be prepared and avoid all risky behaviors."

"Yeah, like _walking_," Bella whispered, her bottom lip trembling she bit down to make it stop. "...what was I thinking?"

_"...do you not know what a pain in the ass you are, Alice? Because your attitude is pissing me off." _Rose stepped closer protectively, but Alice simply didn't register the change. She was in her checklist mode and nothing could restrain her.

"I have a few new things for you to try on, Bella...maybe you should do that now..." Her speech was accelerating as if talking to herself, finding inspiration and muttering aloud. "..._that_ way I can finish the packing while you are with Rose, oh that's perfect!"

_"Rose, I am not entirely sure she realizes..." _Esme said, shaking her head.

_"Alice, are you trying to make Bella cry?" _Towering over Alice, their height difference was a thinly veiled threat. _ "because you are doing a very good job of it." _

_"There is work to be done, Rose," _Alice sneered, pressing her pencil into Rose's chest, pushing her back_. "...if you don't want to help, then maybe you should go find something else to do."_

_"__I said, leave her alone, Alice."_ Rose snarled, flashing her teeth, "_...it's enough already_"

"You might want to work on your vows, Bella," Alice the oblivious steam engine kept rolling no matter what obstacle Rose could devise. "Better make sure the words are fresh in your head and smooth in your mouth, little Bride Doll...no umms or uhhhs allowed tomorrow. How embarrassing that would be right?" she snorted, rolling her eyes cynically, as if it were a foregone conclusion that the Bride would falter.

"_Finally_," she sighed grandly, as if some critical moment was upon them. "I'd wanted to go over the procedures for tomorrow before we head out. The schedule is quite specific in order to make everything go smoothly, I suggest you review it, identify any critical path issues, and commit it to memory."

"Procedures?_" _Bella's face washed out to pale. "What are you talking about, Alice?

_"What the hell, Alice? Can't you just carry your clipboard around your neck? Like you need it even?"_ Rose hissed,

"Alice, I thought you could handle that part. Just tell me where I need to be...you are in charge, okay?" Bella's voice trailed off, soft and tinny.

"Bella," she huffed, her hand dramatically posed on her hip. "Here you were all complaining about not having your input and now you don't want to be involved in what happens when? I just don't understand you?"

_ "That was uncalled for Alice!"_ Esme was getting angry.

Bella gasped, "I'm sorry..." she stuttered, trembling, "I'll do it..."

_"Alice, leave her alone or I will hurt you." _Rose stood towering over her sister, whispering her anger not to torment Bella with another conflict. "_Do you see how she's getting upset?"_

"...and about Renee, their plane is running late, but they will definitely make dinner so there should be plenty of time for you two..."

Bella bit her lip, trying to restrain the feeling creeping up on her.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Esme said, as Bella began to back up away from them. Her eyes were wild and her brow glittering with beads of perspiration.

"I'm going to throw up!" she whimpered, gagging, covering her mouth as she ran into the bathroom. Behind a locked the door before they knew what she was doing, Bella cried furious tears, threatening to vomit but not going all the way.

Esme jumped up, knocking madly at the door, restraining herself from breaking it down. "Bella dear, please open the door. Let me help you, sweetie."

_"Look what you have done,"_ Rose hissed at Alice, a snarl building on her lips_. "...you and your fucking procedures_!"

"What's wrong, Bella? What could possibly be wrong? Don't worry! Everything is perfect!" Alice cried over the muffled moaning behind the door. "Isabella Marie, you open this door this instant!"

"Go away!" She screamed in full voice, but the sound was muted by the thick cotton towel at her lips.

Although she crushed the whimpering of despair by holding her breath, they could hear the sound of the tears racing down her face, hitting the marble ceiling tiles were like a heavy rain, yet, unmistakable. She was not fooling anyone, no matter how she tried.

"_At least she's not throwing up,"_ Rose whispered to Esme, "_that's something, isn't it?"_

"Alice, this really is a bad idea, why did I ever let you talk me into it?"

"What is, Bella?" Alice said, her attitude softened by the unexpected turn of events.

"The whole thing!" Bella cried, "This huge wedding! This stupid party! What are we rehearsing, anyway? So, what if nobody has met Renee! Why can't they just show up tomorrow like everybody else? You can't miss her; she'll be the one in black with the picket signs!"

"Rehearsal dinner is Wedding law. No choice. Tough luck." Alice snipped pertly. "Renee will be here soon and she is going to be very happy to see you."

"Alice, I am shaking all over," she cried, her voice wavering like the wind, "please, don't make me do this!"

'Bella, you just have to suck it up and have a good time." Alice crossed her arms defiantly.

"Alice!" Esme exclaimed, indignant with a maternal instinct to hurt the thing that was hurting her babe.

"...my heart is pounding and my palms get sweaty every time you say her name...what am I supposed to do, Alice? Pretend everything is okay?" she whined, nearer and nearer to being unglued, shaking so much her teeth chattered breaking up the sound of her voice like a wood chipper on speed. "I can't see straight...I am so dizzy I am going to throw up...I just know it..."

"Bella, please open the door, sweetheart," Rose cooed, "Everything is going to be all right, I promise."

"Do you feel faint, Bella?" Esme's eyes widened with the fear that a faint could include a fall.

"I just can't take anymore, Alice! Manicures and scuffed shoes, and packing...and _tonight_! Rose, do something!" she begged, thrusting her hands out in supplication behind the locked door, "Do _something_! Please!"

"I'll do something alright, Bella," the beauty hissed, fire in her eyes, spraying venom with her words.

"Come on now, honey, we have been all through this...you're just nervous, that's all," the pixie pined whistfully, hoping a softer tack would produce a better result. "I know you can do it. It's time to put on those big girl panties, you'll see."

At the sounds of distress, the men bounded up the stairs.

"Bella?" Edward whispered softly as the rest of the family stood in horror at the sounds coming from behind the bathroom door, exchanging glances and shivers of dreadful concern.

_"What's the meaning of this?"_ he hissed. The looks on their faces showed their righteous indignation at Alice's obtuse behavior and their concern for Bella's distress, but their thoughts made his understanding of the situation perfectly clear. Bella was having an emotional attack behind a closed door the day before the wedding and Alice was trying to talk her down by dragging her along. Her attitude did not help Bella's growing anxiety.

_"Alice is tormenting Bella, that's what's going on..."_

_"Rose..." _Esme scolded, only half heartedly.

_"Well, it's true..." _she huffed, annoyed to think any sympathy as due to Bella's captor.

_"All of you go away, I got this,"_ Alice muttered, moving to shoo them aside, no one would budge.

"_You are what got us here in the first place, Alice,"_ Rose hissed, "_and we're not going anywhere till you fix it."_

_"That's not fair,"_ Alice, gushed with emotion, her face blank and stoic, but her heart breaking with the idea that she could have hurt Bella.

_"But it's the truth, isn't it, Alice?"_ This lapse of emotional control was the last straw in the pile of stress levied on the bride from all the events of the past 8 weeks. "_You have upset Bella with your obsessions."_

_"We're not leaving,"_ Emmett glared down at her like a mountaintop to the valley.

_"This is no one's fault,"_ Esme met each set of eyes, imploring them to remain calm, _"It's natural to be nervous."_

"I know you are out there, guys...I can hear Edward pacing..." Bella grumbled, blowing her nose.

"Why are you upset, Bella?" Emmett murmured, agony in memories washed over him.

"What's wrong, honey? Is it about tomorrow?" Jasper said, holding his arms tightly in response to her distress.

"...noooo, Jazz, please, tell everybody to go away," she moaned, reaching up for the box of the second box of tissues. "I'm so embarrassed, I am a mess, and I want to die, right now..."

_"Somebody tell me she doesn't mean that, please_?" Rose's reaction was unexpected and the others contemplated the possibility.

_"I believe it is a figure of speech, Rose,"_ Jasper replied_. "I sense sadness and fear, but nothing else."_

"It's okay, baby," Emmett's bear hands stoked the grain of the wood in a loving caress, as if he could reach her through the wood. "You can tell me," he murmured. Emmett dedicated himself to vigilantly maintaining surveillance of her state of mind. "Come out and let me hold you, Bella. I'll be your teddy bear just like when...."

"That's it, exactly," Jasper whispered, recalling the feeling he had when Bella received the first letter and the chaos of emotions that followed. The sting of her anxiety clamped his throat and he held his breath to release the grip, sending a wash of comfort through the door. "She's afraid of what will happen with Renee, tonight, Ali. I can feel it."

From behind the locked door, tears raged at the unspoken word, and all the pieces of this chaotic disintegration of the bride came into play. Little gasps in her breath told them she was hyperventilating.

"I can't breathe, Alice," Bella's words snuck out from behind clenched teeth. "So, don't tell me to calm down, okay! You don't know how I feel!"

"You're hyperventilating, Bella." Carlisle stepped in, alerted by the changes in her breathing. "You do not want to faint, Bella," he said sternly, hoping to grab her attention, but also afraid of what kinds of injuries she could sustain in a fall. The memory of her accident was too fresh to him; he could not mask this fear and Edward's eyes dashed to meet his.

"You need to just calm down, Bella." Edward murmured, in his best velvet tone. "Breathe, deeply," he said, demonstrating "....in...out..."

"You are making yourself upset over nothing, Bella." Alice rolled her eyes, exasperated that the Bride should be so dramatic on the eve of her wedding. "Everything is going to be _fine_, I promise."

"Nothing, Alice? _Really_?" She growled, "I am starring in the wedding of the century tomorrow and I am terrified something awful is going to happen. I'm going to puke on the priest _and_ faint and ruin everything..." With wide eyes and a shrill to rival any vampire, Bella well on her way to a true bridal melt down. "...all you have to do is show up with your fucking clipboard and criticize every fucking thing I do!"

Emmett whistled, impressed by her timely use of the f-bomb. "She's telling you off but _good_, Alice."

"...'bout fucking time," Rose sneered without pretending to hide her anger. "And when she's done, it's _my_ turn."

"...and _mine_," Esme joined the ranks without blinking an eye for the raw language. Sometimes, there is only one word to describe a feeling. In this case, all could agree on the application of a certain, often-offensive four-letter word.

"I haven't spoken to my mother since before...and now my father is meeting my step-father for the first time at my soon to be in-laws home, but my in-laws are vampires and vampires don't eat...oh god, I _really_ am going to throw up..."

"That's it; I'm taking down this door." Emmett growled, the stirring of his emotions and the bite of his memory colliding, "Move back, Bells. I'm coming in there."

"No, Em, please, please!" she screamed, pleading. "I'm okay, I'm okay..."

"Bella, everything is worked out, not to worry, dear." Alice cooed like a patronizing but affectionate grandmother. Considering she was at least as old as Renee's mother, that gesture seemed strangely appropriate.

"I hate when people tell me not to worry," Bella moaned, tight and sharp, as if anger was rising in her tears, "...because then all I can do is worry about not worrying."

"Bella! Listen to me!" the little pixie general commanded her attention. In another circumstance, she would have slapped her face to break the spiral of emotion, but in this case, a bride with a wired jaw might put a damper on the wedding. "You of all people should know when I say I _know_ something, it means I have seen it, okay?"

"_Really_?" she whimpered softly, a single tear rolling down her hot little cheek. "You're just saying that..."

"No, Bella," Alice whimpered, "do you think I would do that to you? I love you. Why do you think I would hurt you like that...on purpose?"

"I don't..." Bella murmured, "I know you love me..."

"Bella, baby," Edward knocked gently, but raked his head furiously. He was a study in contradiction. Trying to remain calm in voice when the body is overrun with tension is hard work. On his knees, peering through the key hole, he whispered. "Please open the door, my love...for me?"

"Edward, I'm sorry...it's not about getting _married_, I promise, I swear," her breath, broken with emotion, trembled her little body in spasms of erratic energy. "It's just the _getting_ married part...all those people, and the perfect stuff, and _Renee_... and everything, but not about _us_, okay? Please, don't be upset, okay?"

_"She knows you too well, son,"_ Carlisle smiled as Edward overheard their conversation of this morning. _"...just don't tell her I told you so..."_

"I understand perfectly." He said, calmly, "I am so anxious I want to throw up, too."

"You're just saying that, Edward," she giggled through her tears. "Carlisle made you say that, didn't he?"

"No, it's _true_," he said, his voice smooth as honey while his eye were laced with anger at the overbearing sister whose excess was at the source of the trouble. "Why would I lie about _vomit_?"

"Eww, yuck," a truer laugh broke through her tears and a ray of sunshine hope seemed to seep out from under the door.

"You see, I told you we should run away to Las Vegas," he snickered at the look on Alice's face, her mouth open wide in shock and painful creases in her forehead as she saw a vision of this decision. "You just say the word and Hotel California here we come... you and me and pink champagne on ice? What do you say, love? "

"Oh, Edward, I love you so much," she sighed, tingles of relief dancing along her face where the tears had etched lines on her cheeks.

"... you must see Alice's face, love," he whispered, touching the knob for luck, "...its priceless..."

"okay..." she sniffled, hiccupping to catch her breath, and the distinct sound of human footfalls padded to the door.

Startled by his unexpected success, Edward's eyes widened with anticipation and he pushed eager arms back as they rushed toward the sound of possibility. Suddenly the lock clicked, the door opened an inch or two, and a wild silence descended as the tiny metallic sound echoed in the hall.

"May I come in, Bella?" he murmured, gingerly touching the door, easing it open millimeter by millimeter, expecting resistance but finding none.

"That's all right, Edward, I'm okay," she sighed, emerging from hiding to the sympathetic eyes of her family who were distressed by her distress. "I've gonna face the music sometime, right?" she said, shrugging with defeat.

"Don't worry, love, I'll protect you. I'm bullet proof, remember?" he trembled, relief wrapping around her body held tightly in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Edward," seeing his face under such a strain made the banished tears rise up, "...I am sorry... _everybody_," she stifled her the desire to cry out, embarrassed and ashamed to have created such a fuss. The limp smile was a pitiful excuse for their vibrant bride. "Don't be mad with the crazy human bride, okay? I'm a jerk."

"You are _not_ a jerk, Bells," Rose soothed her arm with a cool caress. "_Alice_ is the jerk."

"...but you are _crazy_!" Emmett said without breaking a smile.

"Thanks a lot, Em," Bella grumbled, choking on a laugh. "That makes me feel _so_ much better."

"I calls 'em as I sees 'em!" Emmett twinkled, relieved to have averted bridal meltdown, "Just another service we provide to crazy twerps..."

Alice stood motionless as if her guilt weighed her down in place. She averted her sad eyes like a puppy waiting for chastisement. Without a hint of fury, Bella folded into her arms, took a deep breath, and let it out on a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Alice, don't' be mad, okay? I'm just freaked out about Renee...and manicure appointments, and falling on my face...and puking on the priest," Resigned to surrendering to Alice's ability to see everything would be all right, Bella took a deep breath and whispered in her ear softer than any human should be able to speak, "...and all the other stuff, too."

"Don't be sorry, baby Bride, it's all my fault." she hung her head, on Bella's shoulder. "I don't know when to stop. I'm the big fat crazy stupid jerk."

"Oh, Alice," Bella giggled the remnants of tears popping out, "...you are not fat..."

"Everything is going to be fine, baby," Alice murmured, meeting foreheads in a soft kiss. "I _know_ it, okay? Renee is happy, she wants you to be happy, and you will be happy too when you see that she is, too. You'll see."

Wrapping his arms around her body, Edward lifted his bride up off the ground and into his arms to meet her eyes.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Bella. You know that right?" The resonance of his voice, low and rumbling, decried his seriousness. No amount of stress would be tolerated. There would be no wedding without her complete consent.

"...you don't have to get a manicure if you don't want to, Bella..." Emmett frowned clownishly with the intended result. "What kinda person washes feet all day...kinda kinky, if you think about it?" An imaginary lightbulb illuminated over his head. "On second thought," he growled, gyrating his hips with intent, "... maybe it'd be fun?"

Bella smiled brightly and snickered. "Oh, I am so glad you think so, _Emmie_," she spied him with challenger eyes; "maybe you'd like to take my appointment."

"Yea, _Emmy_," Rose raised her brow, "you should must come with us?"

"Certainly, Emmett," Esme cooed, enjoying this game of torture. "I think you would enjoy it."

"Yeah, I don't think so, Rosie," he muttered, hoping his clowning did not get him in deeper than he could swim. "I have a long list of wedding stuff to do..."

"Emmett! Do you have any idea how hard it is to get four simultaneous manicure and pedicuare appointments?" Alice winked to Bella, giggling in Edward's arms. "I am not letting it go to waste. Chop Chop people! Let's get a move on!" shooing Emmett out of the room with an energetic march

"I just have to make it though _tonight_, right?" Bella whispered, not realizing she was talking until panic washed over her like high tide coming in to shore. "...and then _tomorrow_... and tomorrow _night_..."

"One giant step at a time..." Alice sighed.

"I hope so, Alice," she said, suddenly energized, "... because if anything goes wrong tonight, I swear to god, I am going to Vegas with Edward and you can forget about your big event."

"You wouldn't...," she whispered, fearfully searching the ether for any hint of his possibility.

"No, I wouldn't...I really do want to have the whole big deal," Bella sniffled, turning the tables again with a rapid recovery. "But don't think Vegas doesn't sound pretty good right now."

"You don't mean that..." the pixie trembled with a vision of wedding disaster ahead. "Please tell me you don't mean that, Bella?"

"Alice, please, just go paint Emmett's toes scarlet red," Bella moaned softly, rubbing her temple very near to the healing scar. "I have a headache; I want to lie down, okay."

The words fell like lead and the air stilled like in the dead of night. Nothing moved, not even thought.

"Of course, honey," she said, without emotion. The words were hard to swallow past the ball of fear building up in her throat.

"...okay, good..." Bella groaned, grumpily rubbing her irritated eyes. "My head hurts. Leave me alone. I want to take a nap. "

"That's a very good idea, Bella." Carlisle said casually, fending off the horror hiding behind Esme's calm maternal mask.

"Don't everybody freak out because I have a headache." The harder they pretended she was off base the more she knew her intuition was riding on high. "Now, all of you, Swear to me...you won't get crazy? I shouldn't have said anything..."

Unwilling to lie and unable to adequately conceal the truth the family was unsure what to do about her demand, their fears, and the unsettling worry that the countdown was running faster than time should allow.

"_It's normal to have a headache after all this commotion, Essie. Please, try not to worry."_

_"Don't you dare tell me not to worry,"_ she growled a warning low in her chest, _"I am supposed to worry."_

"Bella, are you sure you are all right," Rose's slender fingers curled around Bella's neck and she hissed a little at the cold sensation and Rose pulled back. "Did I hurt you, baby?"

"No, no, Rose," Bella said, smiling, holding her sisters fingers tight, "...the cold feels good..."

"Come to bed, Bella. There's plenty of time for a nap." The invitation made in the presence of his entire family made her blush scarlet with the word that brought excitement to every cell of her body. "You have such a dirty mind," he whispered, pretending no one could hear but him. "I meant, let's go lie down to rest... no hanky panky..."

"Well, that doesn't sound like much fun at all!" she grumbled, pulling his collar to touch his lips with hers.

"Let me hold you, let me sing to you, let me watch you dream, my bride, my own, my one and only love."

"...no more wedding talk, right? You promise, Edward."

"We don't even have to talk at all..." he pulled her close to nuzzle in her ear. "Come lie down with me, Bella, my love, and I will be the big spoon..."

_"Oh, he did not just say that...."_

_"Shut the fuck up, Em, this is a moment here,... jackass."_

_"I would rather be a cuddlier than a crier...Emmie..." _ Edward whispered with a raised eyebrow.

_"Who told him that? Did you tell him, Rose? It was just that one time! Gessh is nothing sacred with you?"_

_"You worry too much, Emmie, about crying after sex," _Jazz teased_, "...you worry so much I cannot get it out of our mind."_

_"Bastard."_

_"You go Eddie..." _Rose giggled, pulling her protesting husband by his burly arm._ "_Come Emmie, let's get you that pedicure! There's a first time for everything_...right, Eddie?"_

"We will be down for dinner... _maybe_." Edward's gaze never left Bella as he pointed toward the door. "Now, everybody get out of my..._our_ room!"

"Remember, Eddie, no hanky panky...we'll be listening..." Emmett teased.

"Yeah, and I'll be hiding the acetone, Emmie...hope you like those red toes."

Before Emmet could conjure a response, the door slammed with a crash, and without seeming to leave her side, Edward was standing close, holding her chin in his thumb, drawing tender fingers along the line of her face. His smile radiated joy and she wondered if he could really forgive that easily.

"I really am sorry, Edward." She whispered, squinting for the echo of sound in her head. "I feel really stupid."

"Shhh, now," Edward cooed, bending to undo the laces of her high tops; he slipped them off with ease. "Let's just get you in bed..." he said, with a gleam in his eye. A smooth hand gliding around her waist thumbed the button of her jeans and the easily fell open. "Perhaps you would like to be more comfortable..."

"Edward," she gasped, in surprise for this unexpectedly bold move. "But you said..."

"I _did_," he stated perfectly neutral, "but you're not feeling well, so I think I should help you get ready for bed, don't you think? It was my idea after all."

"...I guess that is only fair," she smiled, sleepily batting her eyes. Slipping off her jeans without a word, he reached for the hem of her tee shirt and gingerly pulled it over her head. Struggling to keep to his word, he admired his bride with a smile that shouted out his thoughts of desire. Standing without any embarrassment in her grey tank top and pink panties and he wondered_, "why is it they are always pink?"_

Running her fingers through his wild hair made wilder still from his tearing at it during the crisis, she giggled. She could his mind from the look on her face. "I _like_ pink, Edward," she whispered, knowing what effect her teasing had on him. "I have lots of pink panties..."

"I like them, too," he muttered, covering his smirk with a false cough. "You may have as many as you like."

Moving to the dresser, he produced an oversized cotton tee shirt. It was long enough to be a short nightgown, but he knew she would not complain. Infused with her favorite scent, it felt like home against her skin and she sighed softly breathing his scent in, bringing on a yawn she did not expect.

"Come love," he said, gathering her in his arms, "it's time to rest."

Peeling back the gold coverlet with one hand, he delivered her safely between the softest sheets, and she sighed, feeling the tension drain from her body, but leaving her exhausted.

"I am sorry I got so upset, Edward."

"Don't be..."

"I am just stressed out, okay. It's nothing bad. It is not about getting married....not really. I am just a little nervous and...tense about things."

"Me, too, Bella. I am nervous just like you," he said, his golden eyes, peering down at her. Stroking her jaw with his fingers, like a cat nuzzling her young, he purred, "...but I know it will be okay. We have each other."

A quiet knock on the door was a polite convenience. Edward knew who it was before Carlisle's head popped in. "Everybody decent?"

"Just come in, already..." Bella huffed, recognizing his mischief making without seeing his smirk.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" She scowled at him for the abuse of the phrase. "I only meant, how is your head?"

"I'm okay, Carlisle," she murmured, sorry to tease him about something so fearful. After the accident and all the terrible fears that emerged afterward, Bella scolded herself for being so inconsiderate as to discount the family's worrying about her health.

"Please, tell Esme not worry. It's not like last time, I promise."

"I am very glad to hear you say that, Bella. I know Esme will be too." His acceptance was wary, only because he knew Bella wold do anything in her power to spare them pain. "I've brought some headache medicine and I insist you take it, Bella," he scowled. as she reluctantly nodded and swallowed the pills.

"Doctors shouldn't be allowed to make so many orders, Carlisle."

"If it is migraine, we want to treat it right away. But I think after all you have had to deal with today, it is more likely a tension headache and in that case, the Tylenol should take care of it. You promise you will tell me if it gets worse, right?"

"I promise," she nodded, meeting his eyes directly. "I won't lie to you, Carlisle."

"All right then," he said, patting her leg under the bedclothes, "I will leave you in Edward's capable _hands_..." he snickered.

"... sadly, he said no hanky panky," she teased, turning onto her side and into her pillow.

"He did indeed, in front of his mother, no less! Ti's a pity, really," Carlisle murmured, smirking as he passed into the hall. "I would never say such a thing to my bride... in my bed..."

"Yeah," she sighed, "I wouldn't either."

_"Never make promises you cannot keep, Edward..." _Carlisle closed the front door with a click. The house was entirely their own. It was the final moments of calm before the eternal storm to follow.

"You are incorrigible together, you know that, right?" Edward muttered, releasing his belt and jeans to crawl in beside her.

"You just rest, now, my love." He said, smoothing his palm down her arm, caressing cold fingers along her temples, pounding with tension. "Is this okay?"

"Rub my belly, Edward," she whispered softly, just this side of sleep. "Please...?"

"Bella, I ..." Although he wanted to struggle to be disciplined, he knew he was lost before he began. The power of that word doomed him. His hand slipped under the cotton shirt and when cold flesh met soft warm flesh, she gasped with the chill. Drawing random circles around her navel, he hummed their song.

"That's nice..." she whispered, hugging his arm drawn around her body. His hand slid up under her breast. "I love you, Edward."

"Sleep my love, my one and only love," he murmured, kissing along her shoulders to draw her into his body, and holding her close to feel her power over him. "...sleep and dream happy dreams..."

"...I'm okay..." she sighed softly, like a mantra, as the warm lights faded into darkness..

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

Nerves. Have a big wedding and learn about the emotional power of cold feet.

My dad ate an entire box of Chicklets in the limo on the five mile drive to the church. I stood in the back of the church clicking my heels like a flamenco dancer in anticipation, only to peek in the doors to see if my man was standing on the altar, and sighed with relief and said, "He's here."

I was actually talking about the priest, but my groom was there, too.

Just in case you were wondering... throwing up often is a sign of nerves... NOTHING more!

* * *

BACKSTORY OF THE ELDER"S WEDDING GIFTS and

BACKSTORY OF CHARLIE"S HERITAGE

AND MORE!!

ARE POSTED ON THE ASCENSION FORUM!

COME CHECK IT OUT!

.?f=33&t=8085&p=973302#p973302

* * *

**NEXT UP: The Rehearsal Dinner**

The moment Bella has least been waiting for... Renee is not the only reason this awkward moment is looming large, however, the Cullen's are one step ahead of her. Can it be that in less than 24 hours there will be a "Mr. & Mrs. Edward Cullen?"

And you know what happens after that, don't you?


	23. August 12 Twilight Rehearsal Dinner

**A/N: OMG! Renee is here...and even I want to throw up with Bride tummy! Will she ever give up the goods?? Poor Bella!  
**

**The big day is right around the dawn! How can it be the days could go so quickly, that so much ground could be covered in that time, and yet, there are miles to go before we...sleep...? **

* * *

August 12 Twilight

"'Til Johnny's dancing with me I've got no reason to smile.

It's my party and I'll cry if I want to...

You would cry to if it happened to you!"

Leslie Gore

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Alice insisted we call it a rehearsal dinner. Seemed pretty silly to me since we were not actually going to rehearse anything, but who am I to argue? _

_"Wedding law has no jurisdiction," she said. I do not know about that, but Alice has no boundaries, that's for sure!_

_I want to be happy (after all, it is show time, right?) but I still have no clue what was up with my mother. It is a terrible thing to say, but I was secretly relieved when their plane ride was totally screwed up. I feel bad about that. I want everyone to know her, she is my mom after all, but it's weird. I get just a little sick every time anyone says her name like somebody punched me in the stomach. That can't be a good sign for tomorrow._

_She looked great. She was having fun. The Cullen's all seemed to love her. She was delightful and charming. She didn't set the house on fire or create a scene. She seemed fine with Charlie. She was great with Phil. She is even delighted to be with everyone else. _

_So, what was wrong with this picture?_

_For starters, my mother found it easier to be among vampires than with her only daughter on the eve of her wedding! I guess that is just icing on the cake…a new wound. The train wreck that stood between us was too much for her too, I guess. Maybe I should just put it away. Maybe I should just be happy that she is here. That should be enough. But it isn't. _

_Apparently, whatever terrible problem she had in June resolved itself with the flip of the calendar in July, and it must have left her head now that it is August. She didn't ask any questions about our plans, or complain, or say anything that would let on to what the problem was. After all, it would be just stirring up trouble and I know how she hates making trouble. Hah! Alice and Esme insist everything is fine, but I think that's because they don't want me to have a nervous breakdown and ruin everything._

_I really wanted to know why she did this to me even if I didn't have the courage to ask. Now I know how Edward feels when he wishes he could read my mind. There was a time I could look in Renee's eyes and know exactly what she was feeling, but I guess that is long gone. _

_If I am honest with myself, I am angry to be robbed of my goodbye. _

_What if this is the last time I ever see my mother and she never tells me why she broke my heart?_

* * *

Out on the patio, the sky full of stars, the lulling sound of the rivers just over the horizon made it a magical night. Torches lit up the darkness in a warm glow. After a sweltering August day in Forks, where topping 80 was big deal, the Olympic Mountains cool breezes were refreshing and delicious.

The little party was in full swing and going according to plan. Even though Renee and Phil's airline troubles delayed the festivities, it didn't put a damper on the night. Dinner served as a casual buffet and executed without incident. None of the humans noticed most of the food was not being consumed. The Cullen's had perfected the concealment technique of carrying plates around without raising any suspicions. Sipping on drinks as if they were drinking them, displaying perfect mannerisms of small talk and intimate conversations, even Bella had trouble believing it was all a show.

"Everyone is getting along swimmingly…" Edward murmured, tickling her ear, but the sensation did nothing to erase the crease of worry on her forehead. "…there are only good thoughts flying about, Bella. I know this…"

"…swimmingly, Edward?" she grumbled, "Who the hell talks like that, for real?" The moment the words trickled out, she was embarrassed. "I am being a jerk, I am sorry, Edward. Go get some duct tape and shut me up."

"Oh, I think not, my love," he murmured sweetly, "I could just kiss you for the rest of the party…but you'd have to come up for air, eventually.

"Sounds like a plan to me, honey," she smiled, but it looked like an effort. It was.

Although the bride struggled to maintain a modicum of civility, it should have been no surprise to anyone that Charlie, Emmett and Phil behaved as if life-long friends. There was not an ounce of pain or anything on Charlie's face. Phil's easygoing personality and obvious love of Renee endeared him to her ex-husband. Funny, it didn't look like they were even trying to make a connection. They didn't have to.

"What did I tell you Bella?" Alice whispered, smugly enjoying what she believed was well won victory. "You get yourself all upset, for what? Absolutely nothing, that's what!"

"Yeah, yeah…" the Bride scowled, "…there's still time for the pink champagne on ice, Alice…just you remember that!"

"Wow," Alice muttered, disturbed by the threat, "…that wasn't very nice…"

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered, nudging Edward with her elbow, "I am telling you…I need that duct tape! Please, before I alienate everyone…"

Across the patio, stirring the fire pit, Emmett and Charlie had Phil by the horns, interrogating him like fraternity brothers about his game, his injury, and his life as a glam minor leaguer. There was more than a little eager jealousy in the air. It could not be more suitable to the trio, which had only just discovered the notion that soul mates crossed many boundaries.

"Rehab is treating you well, hah, Phil? It has only been…what? Two months and you're back in rotation already?" Charlie said, impressed.

"You must be in some shape to make it back so fast." Emmett nodded, offering props where due. To have recovered so quickly and be in playing shape was remarkable.

"Oh, the life of the young…" Charlie chuckled with a hint of glory days rushing in his brain as he tipped the cold beer down his thought. "…them's were the days…"

"Rehab?" Phil murmured to himself, as if the word was not in his vocabulary. "Yeah, well, I try to stay up on things; injury is a devil when you're trying to get to the show."

"Right." Charlie's attention turned to Renee who was suddenly so engrossed in her glass of ice tea he knew she was hiding something.

"Yeah, well, the way your stats read, it's only a matter of time, man, before you are the show," Emmett clapped his neck, impressed by the muscle he found there. "I for one wants be there to see you strip that leather…you best believe it."

Edward chuckled at his brother's fantasy playing out in his mind. If ever there were an un-doable prospect for the sports fanatic Cullen it was the dream of playing professional sports. Getting close to Phil was a near substitute.

"Yeah, well, who knows, maybe it's gonna happen," Phil said, looking across the stones to greet Renee with a secret smile. "…been riding some lucky stars lately, but don't wanna jinx anything, you know…so, I'll keep you posted."

"Here's hoping that day comes sooner than later," Emmett said, lifting his beer bottle in a manly toast, "To the game and the men to play it. May they live long and prosper," he cried to the heavens.

Laughing with the freedom that only comes when men of like interests forge a brotherhood. Emmett howled the loudest, wearing a smirk that spoke of mischief yet to come.

"You see, love, there is no cause to worry," Edward said, threading his thumbs in her belt loops like a lasso, and she gasped with the force of his pulling her close between his legs. Looking around the party to see if his advances were under observation and nuzzling into her ear, he whispered, "I think everyone is enjoying themselves…why shouldn't we?"

"You mean Renee's having a good time, so I shouldn't worry about what she thinks?" Looking across the expanse of blue stone where Renee and Emmett were sharing some private joke, Bella's sickness seemed to transform. Renee's distinctive cackle echoed against the house and Emmett's big rumbling laugh mingled in. They were definitely having a good time.

"They are talking about your potty training, if you are curious." Edward snickered, tracing her ear with the tip of his tongue. The sensation elicited a giggle and a shiver from his bride, not necessarily in that order. "Not a topic of angst and disapproval…not in the least." Bella wiggled from his grasp. Fro

m across the yard, Emmett looked up with a smirk that foretold he would use this ammo unfairly some time when she least expected it. "Yeah, I know, Em," she muttered softly knowing that he would hear, "get as much dirt from her as you can carry! So long as it takes me out of the spotlight for the night, I don't care!"

"Don't get too comfortable, Cinderella," Rose whispered, "… the Ball is coming pretty fast…and with it the spotlight of the entire kingdom will be on _you_." Bella rolled her eyes.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about, Baby Bride…" Alice said smugly, crossing her arms. "But you never listen to _me_ anymore..."

"Yeah, well, the night is young, Alice and the battle has not yet begun," Bella groaned sarcastically. "I think you better order some donuts for the crowds in the morning." Alice cocked her head, confused. "I am sure the picket lines will be queuing up at dawn and the news vans to the tabloids… She's just biding her time…ready to strike…."

"I don't think that is possible, Bella," Jasper murmured, softly, obviously absorbing the tension Bella felt. "Renee is concealing nothing."

"I know my mother is an open book, Jasper," Bella huffed. "That's why she won't talk to me. She is not able to hide her feelings. But it's going to come out when nobody's looking, I know it."

"That's exactly it, darling'," Jasper smiled sympathetically, hoping that the truth could ease Bella's anxiety since his powers over her emotion did not seem to stem the tide today. "Don't you see? She is completely honest because there it is not possible for her to be anything else."

Bella could not help but look, over and almost as if she could tell, it was coming, Renee looked up to meet her gaze, and as if on cue, she smiled warmly.

"I am telling you truthfully, Bella, Renee is beside herself with happiness for you…she really is."

"You really think so, Jazz?" she whispered in her direction, watching Esme refilling her mother's ice tea for the fifteenth time.

"Honey, I know happy when I feels it!" Riotous laughter was a sound not often associated with Jasper, but he enjoyed the sensation of relief in his belly, and in turn, hers. So pleased to have turned around the bride's mood, his own defenses seemed more relaxed. "I know with all that I am, Bella," he murmured, "…that woman's got happy but good!"

"So," Bella muttered, looking to his eyes for a shred of unsure emotion, biting her lip with the confusion relief could bring, "… no ninja assassins in the night? Burning the bride in effigy?"

"Now, there's a vivid image." Rose whispered from across the patio. "And here I thought Eddie was the drama queen of this marriage…"

"Sugar, I promise you, all is well," Jasper said, taking Bella's hand in a gentlemanly embrace, running the soft pad of his thumb across her fingers reassuringly. "Bella, your mother is concerned about how you feel about her right now, but Ali's right. Renee is happy to be here. It's real and true."

"I know she is thinking about tomorrow Bella," Edward said, "but she wonders how beautiful you will be in your gown, the flowers, what the wedding cake will taste like, and if we," he stopped short purposefully to tease with a look of embarrassment and horror for Renee's thought. "…well, let's just leave it at that."

"Good god," she moaned, dreaming up what her mother could have rolling around in her head. Clearly, the topic was sex. "I can only imagine…"

Edward snickered, keeping a salacious tidbit to himself, knowing how embarrassed his bride would be to know that are the eve of her wedding her mother was obsessed about whether her daughter had 'kicked the tires of the car' before signing on the purchase.

"Renee is a delightful woman, Bella." Esme said, passing by the group with a fresh pitcher of ice tea and beer to restock the bar.

"I know…" she sighed, trying to hold on to what she knew to be true.

"You're just a little nervous, honey. You will see in time…when she is ready to talk about it, she will, dear, don't you worry about that. Try to enjoy yourself…" Her warm smile forced Bella to reciprocate.

"You see, Bella? Everybody agrees with me." Alice barked in a whisper that was both smug and superior. "Real and True! Now deal with it!"

"Thank you Jasper," Bella said, meekly, a smile escaping on her sigh of relief. "…you make me feel so much better," she said, "even when it's just you and not the dazzle."

"Why do you listen to him and not to me, hah?" Alice hissed, with a sense of injustice, her little fists pressing deeply into her hips in a pose of defiance.

"…because Jasper is always so nice to me, Alice…" she giggled, as he laid a genteel kiss on her hand, "I believe anything he says…don't _you_?"

* * *

If there was one thing this evening offered it was the idea that Charlie and Renee found it easy to be together, even after all these years and all the hurt they had experienced in their parting. Even through their divorce and all the years spent working together to make a world for Bella, they were like dear friends, who after a long absence found time has not taken their love, and they could pick up right where they left off.

"Any news of the weather for tomorrow, Esme?" Renee asked, her limited attention span leaping from the past to the future. Wrapped up in the thoughts of Esme's work and Alice's planning falling to the major threat of Forks, her forehead creased with worry for the outdoor tent housing the reception. "Takes a lot of courage to plan a ceremony outside, but _here_…" she rolled her eyes, "I hope you have some supernatural connection to Mother Nature or something," she said, working herself up to distraught, "…or a lot of pull in heaven… I can't imagine what we will do?"

"Oh, I am not worried, Renee," Esme sighed softly to reassure the mother of the bride. "Rain wouldn't dare fall here tomorrow! I would pity any drops that would answer to our Alice!"

"I believe it will be a perfect day in Forks, Renee," Alice quipped confidently, giggling a choice of Renee's words. "Some afternoon cloud cover, cool, but not a drop of rain all evening. My sources say you can bet money on that!"

* * *

"So, Renee," Emmett grinned at Edward who could see the next thing out of his mouth was not going to be pleasant, but the big oaf ignored his death-mark stare. "Was Bella always a crash dummy or has that been a recent development? If you ask me, it's a freaking miracle that she made it this far?"

"Language, Emmett Cullen!" Esme exclaimed, "You can bet on a nice frilly tomorrow in your future!"

"Oh, _ma_," he moaned, every bit the disgruntled teenager protesting the unjust punishment being levied against him for hoarding pizza boxes under his bed.

"Thanks a lot, mom," Bella squealed in horror. "Emmett is worse than Alice! Don't feed him any more ammo, okay? I gotta live with him!"

"Come on now, Bells. You gotta admit it is true," Charlie chuckled, shrugging off Bella's pout, leaning back, enjoying his story. "…from the time she started to walk, we had to clear the decks of all horizontal surfaces." His hand gestures added to the snickers. "Lots of kamikaze breakables back in those days."

"Chars," Renee said, casually, not even realizing she was using a nickname no one had ever heard, but instead of being upset, he smiled, thinking of how after all these years, the sound of that special endearment still touched him.

"Remember, how my mother said picture frames would leap to their deaths, knowing their demise was inevitable."

"_Mom_…please…" Bella exclaimed without hesitation.

Admonishing her mother was the first time normal relationships seemed to have broken free of the détente that kept the peace tonight. The Cullen's collectively sighed in relief and hope that perhaps the gulf between mother and daughter could find a mutually satisfactory solution in time.

"They have all seen me in action, you know," she chided, accepting the facts but refuting the discussion. "They don't need the family movies of my spazy past!"

"Oh, damn!" she said, biting her lip. "I should have brought the VCR tapes…"

"Mom, _seriously_, why would anyone want to see our silly family movies?"

Bella held her breath with the thought. The Cullen's became very still as they shared the memory of the family movie they saw in the Ballet Studio in Phoenix.

"The minute her feet hit the ground, Bella had a unique relationship with gravity," Charlie enjoyed this little moment of reminiscence with Renee, showing their connection still.

"Bella would come back so bruised and wrecked from her visits with Charlie," she snickered, poking Charlie with her elbow, "any other mother would have turned the Chief in for child abuse…except I knew better!"

"Social Services would have been chasing me if I weren't the Chief!" he snickered. "Doc already mentioned that to me!"

"We had our share of big scares at home, too." The joyful laugh evaporated and Charlie caught her eye and nodded. The memory they shared with terrified them still. Edward hissed as the moment raced through their minds and he stilled like a statue with the knowledge that this horror she'd experienced as a young child was something she would suffer more than once.

"Bella and I were in Long Beach with my mother and Bella must have slipped or something and…"

"Don't make it more than it was, Mom," Bella said, annoyed and defensive as she saw the concern on Edward's face. "I fell into the water. Not a big deal, really, it was nothing."

"She almost drowned," Renee said, shuddering, "I jumped in too and got pulled under. My poor mother was screaming on the pier and a man jumped in to save us. Oh, it was terrible, but it was a miracle she wasn't dashed up on the pylons or broken to pieces. She got away easy, not like in..." Gasping with shock that her mouth could be so much faster than her brain, Renee whispered, "Well, we all know how lucky Bella is…"

The memories of recklessness, cliff diving, her injuries in Arizona, the near-death experience of James's attack, and the long rehabilitation for healing wore deeply into the levity they had only just discovered. Each in reverie for their part in the events that caused the Bride much pain stillness passed over the party. The cracking fire and the call of the crickets seemed to be get louder and louder.

"Yeah, well, she's been a train wreck here, too!" Emmett filled the awkward silence with his own particular style. "You should have seen her in gym!" Emmett guffawed when Bella's pink tongue snaked him. "I think dad should have charged Charlie by the stitch…!"

"And what about Edward, surely there must be some juicy stories when he was little, and..."

Renee gasped, covering her mouth, blushing when she realized she had forgotten he was adopted. "Oh! I…that was so insensitive of me, Esme, I am so sorry," tears of regret welled up as the impact of her questions fell on her like bricks. Edward was adopted as a young child. Or so goes the story.

"Renee, don't be silly!" Esme exclaimed, sensing Renee's discomfort and dispelling the tension with the warm cadence of her voice. "…there are plenty of stories about Edward!" Renee sighed in relief, thinking how gracious she was always to know the right thing to say.

"When Edward came to us, he would sit at his piano for hours. He loved playing…you will have to play for Renee, Edward," she winked, thoroughly enjoying her pride as a doting mother, cocking her head with an eyebrow of delight. "He is really quite good, but he's too modest."

"_Mom_," Edward whined, playing his role of the son self-conscious of his talents his mother so brazenly bragged on his achievements. "She says that all the time, Renee. It's so embarrassing!"

"Only because it's true, mom, he's really good." Bella said before she realized she had said it, suddenly more relaxed than she had been all evening. Jasper smiled from across the patio, thankful she was more open to his influence and she smiled back and mouthed her thank you.

"I am amazed he didn't wear out the hammers, thought we did replace the felts more than once!" Esme giggled, delighted with the memory long forgotten. It was fun to have someone to share simple, human stories, the way mother's do.

"That is the truth," Carlisle chuckled. "He could play that instrument 24 hours a day!"

"And he did!" Esme snickered at the blatant inside joke. "And we really enjoyed having music in the house that is _until_…" the story turned with a sense of foreboding.

"…he discovered _Beethoven_…" Carlisle groaned, joining her side, laughing, looking as if he knew the punch line.

"…it was like an endless funeral!" Esme whispered to Renee.

"Hey," Edward protested, "…not all Beethoven is sad…"

"Oh yes, it is," Renee said mournfully, engrossed by the image of a messy haired orphaned boy hunched over the keys with an old man's expression on his face. "Beethoven is so very sad, but so beautifully sad…"

"Indeed… glorious," Carlisle joined Esme in the real memory of the painful moments in their son's growing up. "But even a masterpiece visited like a broken record…

"…it was torture…!" Esme shuddered, confidentially sharing a mother's secret. Renee giggled, enjoying the image of a copper-penny haired little boy, swinging his legs, hunched over the keys, not able to reach the pedals. Of course, it was her fantasy, Esme had not said when Edward came to her as a child, but it was an image no one could have denied Renee.

"Thankfully, his technique was flawless," Carlisle beamed, relishing the unusual moment of fatherly pride. "Eventually, he sunk his teeth into Debussy…" Carlisle smirked when Renee gasped in surprise. "Oh, are you a fan, Mrs. Dwyer?"

"Oh, yes, Dr. Cullen," she said, wide eyed with wonder, assessing her soon-to-be son-in-law in an entirely new light, "Debussy is my favorite."

"Well, then," he said, glancing directly to his son as if setting a challenge, "we certainly must have a concert, Edward."

"Oh, yes, Edward," she said, a shaky flavor of awe trembling in her voice, "please, play for us."

"It will be my honor to play just for you, Renee," Edward said, gallantly nodding his head. "We shall have to find the opportunity. Bella told me your love of…"

"Can you play _Claire du Lune_?" she muttered, a tear welling on her lash for the twin ideas that Edward was so talented and eager to share his with her and that Bella had shared with him such an intimate and small detail about her.

"It would be my honor to play it, it is one of my favorites…in fact, it is the first piece of music Bella and I shared…" he said, stroking Bella's neck with a delicate rush, and she cooed at his touch, but the velvet tone of his voice caressed Renee, too.

"…_dazzler_…" Bella muttered under her breath only loud enough to be heard by extraordinary ears. "…a brown-nosing dazzler…not fair…"

Perched on the white railing, his arms draped loosely around her waist, her hands on his knees, like an old comfortable chair, Bella stood between his knees, resting her head against his chest, Bella felt content. The look on her mother's face, adoring Edward with all her being, the careful nod of Alice in confirmation of what the future held somehow eased the residual resentment Bella held on to all evening and the change in her emotions gave her a glimmer of hope for salvaging the day. Jasper raised a knowing brow as he could feel the change in her.

"Funny that," Edward chuckled at his own expense, pulling Bella deeper into his body's embrace, "I haven't played any Beethoven in…hmmm…" he thumbed his chin playfully, squeezing her gently between his knees. "Why I'd say…nearly two years?"

"Yeah, where oh where is our emo _Eddie_…oh where, oh where, can he be?" Emmett teased, clowning playing on the table "…he was a profoundly sullen Cullen," he murmured.

Everyone roared in laughter, especially Carlisle who had the benefit of the longest experience with Edward and his affinity for the saddest music on earth.

"That boy is gone for good, I am afraid, _Emmie_…I got the cure," he said, pulling Bella closer, turned her chin to meet his face, whispering, "… you are the cure for all my sadness, Bella."

Edward took her face in his hands, gazing in chocolate eyes as if he could fall and be lost in them. Bella melted, too, breathlessly waiting for the taste of his cool hard lips and his sweet intoxicating breath.

"You cured me, my love, you give me life." Brushing her cheek with the back of his hand in that comforting way she nuzzled against it, matching the rhythm of his caress, like a cat's paw massage, and glazing his palm with the hot tear of emotion that slipped away.

Staring at the ground to bury her burning cheeks and stifling a little giggle, she murmured against his throat. "I don't understand how you still can make me blush just by looking at me?" The thought made her shakeher head in amazement. Without hesitation, he smiled, enjoying her embarrassment.

"You are my life, Isabella Swan, now and for every day of forever," he murmured, drawing closer, "my bride, mine own. Because of you, I am not afraid anymore…."

He bowed his head, his gaze locked in hers, and in a moment of surreal beauty, his lips parted. In the wonderful wetness of anticipation, hot with desire, meeting the inviting caress of tongue and accepting the soft pull of kiss, he took her breath into his body. The taste of communion of souls, ever inviting, drew him closer, leaning forward to pull her back, pressing into the curve of her body, taking her mouth wider in confidence and want, dipping again and then again, each kiss delving deeper into this magical moment of passion which floated by timelessly as her little moans escaped in ecstatic pleasure.

_"I was vaguely conscious, if not aware, that our families were standing not 10 feet away, witnesses to the scene of my total surrender to my lust for my fiancé and the utter abandonment he felt in my mouth."_

_"I could have tried to resist, I suppose. I would have failed, I am sure of it. I would make myself jump off a bridge if I had tried."_

_"When Edward kisses me, I am not in my body. Sometimes I am swirling like a cyclone, expanding until my atoms dissipate into the universe, into oblivion, swimming in the sensation of contact. Sometimes I am lost deep within myself, becoming the sensations, which overtake my reason. Sometimes I am the electric jolt of nerve receptors firing alarms of danger, fear, or warning or bells of joy, desire, and pleasure. _

_In this kiss, as I dissipate, expanding in breath of conscious thought I feel his presence, I feel his atomic embrace as we teeter on the edge of our union. We are a singularity. I am not in my body, but I can see his golden topaz eyes sparkling in the night, calling my name."_

"Bella, are you all right?" he said, concern creeping in on his love madness as she lay motionless in his arms, panting softly, eyes transfixed in hazy focus, not blinking.

"…uh-huh..." The delicious murmur masquerading as communication delighted him.

"Hey, man, get a room..." Emmett shouted, "We're eatin' here!"

A booming sound shattered paradise, ripping her out of the silence and the magic that is kissing Edward. Suddenly, very much in her body, aware that the entire family was in shock because they witnessed their ecstatic kiss.

"Unhand that woman!" Charlie growled, jabbing Emmett, and toasting beer bottles with Phil, who although was a relatively quiet player, was enjoying the frat boy aspects of this twosome. "Don't make me come over there, boy!"

"He just needs a cold shower, Charlie," Emmett ups the ante, "I'll get the garden hose…water's pretty cold this time of night."

"Never mind that," Charlie growled, "where's my gun?"

It was a miracle of Emmett's restraint that Charlie's hand was not crushed by their high-five.

"Edward and Bella sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…" Alice and Rose danced with their hips as their singsong taunting spread through the whole family until a bellowing chorus of voices rang out in the night.

"Bella my woman now," Edward grunted, smirking with pride as the conquering cavemen, building a wall of stone with his arms to protect his prize.

"Okay, now would be a good time for me to die..." Bella mumbled, mortification complete as she spied her mother and Esme joining in a show of shock and awe, falsely admonishing us for our outrageous display.

Nuzzling into Edwards embrace to bury the heat that painted her chest with a crimson wash of excitement and embarrassment.

"You gotta get used to it Bella..." he murmured, skimming his fingertips along her neck to straighten the collar of her new Brooks Brother's oxford, trying to restore the semblance of propriety which he had maintained these two long years and yet had utterly and completely tossed aside for their kiss.

"Tomorrow, that kiss is all everyone will be thinking about...," he said, eyeing his family's expressions of shock, pride, and envy. "…especially _me_..." he growled, the husky sound rumbling low in his chest.

"And that is supposed to make me feel better?" Bella gasped to feel his excitement growing harder on her back pressed deep between his legs.

"I really won't sleep tonight with that image!"

* * *

"If I may have your attention, for just a moment..." Carlisle called, pinging the crystal wine glass, the sound ringing like a chime in the darkness. "I would care share a few words on behalf of our darling Isabella and dear Edward on the occasion of their marriage they will celebrate tomorrow."

Carlisle's words drew the group together with the charm and grace that is only cultivated over experience in the world, but his wisdom stems from a much deeper source, one that can only be accessed through dedication to a higher power.

"For more than one reason such a ceremony, practically speaking, is almost redundant." It seemed that Carlisle enjoyed the perplexed look his statement painted on everyone's face and he smiled widely when he allayed his or her confusion.

"Never before has there been a love so pure, so blessed, and as _sacred_ as the love shared between these two remarkably young people. Surely, by any measure, their union is one written in the book of Life as fated; it is their destiny. I am sure of it. A ceremony almost seems unnecessary."

Everyone chuckled and nodded, even Charlie, and a quiet murmuring told of their agreement.

"Marriage, especially for the young, is fraught with peril," Carlisle's sentiment then turned serious and focused. "There are so many distractions in our culture that could stifle or wither this love from neglect or malice or simply starvation...," he said, thinking of many such losses with regret, but his face lit up in hope.

"Yet I see no possibility of that for our children. Their dedication to each other is unconditional and eternal."

Bella's eyes were already wet with tears determined to find their way but at his words, code for the timeless nature of love they would carry, her face trembled.

"I look to a simpler time for the model to share with them to find success: by adapting themselves to each other's needs, seeking guidance from the elders for counsel, and having the grace to allow growth and change in each other their love will only strengthen their commitment to each other."

"The job then comes to us, their family, and friends, to support this young marriage and to help guide them to build a strong foundation in their relationship to discover the joys that marriage brings."

The crowd, moved by his words, again nodded in agreement. Renee's sniffles could not be masked by the crickets, which seemed to be listening too.

"They have experienced much in their intense love affair, and there is not a doubt that any life, even one so predetermined, will be faced with obstacles, complications and difficulties. And so, I call upon you to join me in their quest," his voice sung out into the night like a bell. "May they build a life together, to share a measure of joy in their triumphs, console each other when one cries in pain, and uplift their mate when they fall."

Searching among the faces, Bella knew her parents would never be able to fulfill the promise they make tonight. In a very short time, the Cullen's will be removed from their lives, to unknown lands of adventure, islands of pain, and journeys of uncertain outcome. Perhaps it is enough to know that they would support them, if they could.

Almost in benediction, which seemed strangely appropriate from the giver and for the occasion, Carlisle elicited a blessing from the assembly.

"This is my prayer for you, my daughter, Isabella, and my son, Edward," he said, raising a glass high, "May you always find solace in each other arms and may your lives be full, long, and wonderful," he said, sparkling with life as effervescent as the champagne. "May yours be a marriage blessed by God, protected by the angels, and supported by all who give you grace."

There was not a dry eye among the humans gathered there to hear his speech. Bella suspected a few of the vampire's also had gotten misty.

"Before we take leave tonight," he said, tipping his glass with such precision there was no doubt he had done more than smell the bouquet. "…there are a few gifts …"

"_You promised me...what happened to ____no big show_?" Bella whispered, as tears continued to fall. "It is just so _embarrassing_!" she exclaimed, never learning to adjust to this part of being in a family where money was no object.

"Presents are all part of the celebration, Bella, you know that. People need to express their love for us...even if you don't want them to." Edward seemed genuinely pleased with himself and his politically correct answer.

"Reading Bride's Magazine, Edward?" she teased.

"...cover to cover..." Edward nodded without missing a beat. Bella could not help but pout.

"Yeah, I bet," she grumbled. Edward chuckled enjoying his toying with my discomfort.

"... these are _special_ gifts, Bella," he said, tipping her chin up for a chaste kiss, "I think you may like them."

Alice stepped out to the center of the patio, taking the crowd's attention from her father and she prepared to speak. She looked different. It was surprising for those who knew her to see her calm and focused. She was almost... _serious_. After a moment, she spoke.

"It is very rare thing that a person bursts into your life forever changing your universe and by their very presence in your life you become the best version of yourself you can be."

No more sincere words had ever passed her lips. Her voice was strange, quiet, and warm. Almost, grown up.

"Bella, you are that meteor that has taken my brother on a race to the stars," she said, smooth with conviction, the honesty of her words twinkling like the heavens overhead. "Because of your love, you have changed his world and he has become…something he never hoped he could be….that is very clear to all of us."

As she looked around the family circle, all the faces shone with affirmation and agreement. Their gaze and smiles made Bella's face flush red hot with new embarrassment and she almost burst into tears when Edward squeezed her shoulders.

"She's right, my love," he murmured, "I am nothing without your love."

"But I also believe I speak for our whole family when I say that you have been a catalyst of change in each of _us_ as well. Bella, by loving us for who we are you have touched our _souls_." Alice smiled broadly, imparting meaning into her carefully chosen words that had special meaning. "And no matter where we go, your generous spirit, your infectious curiosity and your loving nature is now and _forever_ will be a part of the Cullen Family and we are all the better for such a gift."

Bella's tears could not be restrained and she dashed to embrace the pixie who was her eternal sister. As the Cullens surrounded her, touched by their cool hands, just as on the night of her dedication, she held onto Alice with all her might, never wanting to let her go.

"I love you, Alice," Bella whispered, breaking through tears, "… you gave him the courage... you believed first."

"I love you too, Bella," she said, with a warmth and grace that was mysterious, deep, and welcoming, just as she had been on the first day Bella visited the house, accepting the secret. "From the first moment I saw you in my mind I loved you," Alice held her face to capture her eyes, "I always have, and I always will."

"I don't know what I would do without you, Alice," the bride trembled fully engulfed by the fury of her emotion.

"You will never have to worry about that, Bella, do you?" she said, with a serious calm. "Forever…"

"Remember, helping hands, Bella," Rose murmured, smoothing her hair as if to soothe Bella's broken breath, gasping with emotion. "That is our vow and promise."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you all," Bella trembled with her tears that held her tight in their power.

In spite of the mood, or perhaps because of it, show woman Alice returned energetically as she raised her voice.

"However, my dear sister," she barked, like a circus ringmaster. "…mere words do not capture the love I have for you, _sooooo_..." she dramatically gestured, "I thought if I explored another_ medium_...I could perhaps find a way to _show_ you how I feel about you."

Everyone seemed to understand her strange words, but Bella's forehead creased with bewilderment.

"Its wedding law," she said, winking at Renee, who dabbed her eyes, "…every bride needs a portrait."

The patio doors opened from the house. Emmett and Jasper carry out a large presentation easel, covered with in a white cloth. With a tentative smile of anticipation, Alice slowly revealed her gift a portrait in oil of the bride.

A collective sigh of awe escaped into the night and flew to the heavens like incense rising in spirals. The painting was more than a portrait; it was perfection in detail, alive in color and rich with the essence of both the artist and her subject.

"It is so much more than beautiful than I imagined," Renee said through her tears as she examined the rendering that was so close in resemblance it could be mistaken for a photograph.

"Oh Alice," Bella stumbled to form words, "... did you…of course you, but...how did you...?"

The artist smiled with her pixie grin, delighted with herself and in Bella's reaction of her absolutely perfect gift.

"Geesh, Alice! I didn't know you could even paint!" crabbed Emmett, igniting a wave of laughter as comic relief for the waves of intensity gripping us all. Bella somehow doubted this artistic talent was unknown to her siblings, but she wondered, _"…how did she hide it from me?"_ "

"Hey Rosie, what did you get them?" He made a crass joke about some erotic yoga lessons being offered downtown Port Angeles. Phil and Charlie thought that was hysterical.

"My gift is a _surprise_, Emmett." She coyly exchanged conspiratorial nods with the bride. "Isn't it, Bella?"

Bella and Rosalie celebrated with a high five and an end-zone victory dance.

Edward scowled, unable to penetrate the noise generated by ridiculous and random ideas floating through the minds of his family. Every possible telepathic measure was taken to block his discovery of the secret gift Rosalie and Bella had devised. Such things were not usually accomplished, as it was virtually impossible to do anything without his knowledge. However, the whole family was in on the surprise and equally motivated to keep it a complete secret, no matter how many times they had to multiply in Farsi and divide in Swahili.

"Oh, I _see_..." he said when the conspiracy was made apparent. " I'm not _allowed_ to know...well, fine!" he said, feigning insult, pouting with his lower lip pushed out pitifully. "I am only the groom, not like I _matter_ or anything...I don't need to know the secrets...."

His poor-put-upon Eddie routine usually worked to gain sympathy, but when peppered with mockery, he was not winning any points from the crowd—not even from Renee who was easily swayed. Everyone seemed delighted he was in the dark...even those who were also in the dark reveled in the idea.

As the moments passed and he was sure that there was little chance, he could find a chink in the mental armor protecting the secret. Edward's shock at his bride's concealed intimacy with Rosalie grew to a furious almost self-righteous indignation. His telepathic gifts did not generally allow for secrets of any kind. Therefore, he was not being accustomed to being surprised; it was unsettling to him, but to complicate the matter with the idea of conspiracy was completely unacceptable to his sense of justice.

"Not even a _hint_?" Edward snuggled up dripping dazzle, his lust-filled eyes roaming; cool breath washing over excitement, virtually begging for information. It was very painful to see him suffer in this unusual way, but it also was a fun game to play. If Rosalie had had a secret, she had been able to conceal from him that would have been one thing. However, for Bella to have solicited his family to gang together to keep him in the dark—this was an intolerable blow to his ego. It was bad enough that Bella was immune to his mental charms—a crushing blow to the male ego for her to be conspiring with Rosalie; he felt somehow betrayed.

"Come on, now, Edward, don't be jealous of Rose…," she giggled, to see him squirming, "…geesh, you are worse than Alice…"

"Hey!" Alice cried, "I heard that!"

"Secrets my love, on the eve of our wedding?" He said, with a raised brow, as if the surprise was an attack on their fidelity.

"Turnabout is fair play, Edward, especially in love... " Carlisle's thoughts raced through Edward's mind. " It is the fait au complete...the rule of matrimony in its finest incarnation..."

"What was that you said, Edward," Bella mused, grasping her chin, "...'you gotta get used to it?' Wasn't that what you said? …Edward?"

False innocence dripped from her words and catcalls from the siblings heighten Bella's glory in the idea that not only could she make this little secret surprise happen, but she really could resist all his charms too. Bella did not dare look at him and break the power of her performance, but she could see from the reactions of the others that Edward was writhing with his desire for revenge.

"Tomorrow is almost here, honey. You will just have to be patient …just a little while longer…" and with that she sealed the deal with a pat on the head and a kiss on his cheek.

The gallery erupted into hooting laughter at the sight of Edward's consternation. His continued scowling transformed what would have been a minor victory into a magnificent triumph for Bella. He pouted as a little boy sent back to bed on Christmas morning.

Whether it was the new personal alliance with Rose or Edward's consternation, or the heat of the moment, or the simple human joy in his heart, Carlisle's cool sophisticated façade was freely discarded and he howled in boisterous laughter. Never before had he witnessed his son's defeat of this magnitude and he relished more anything the look of helplessness on Edward's face and opened-mouthed surprise that would not subside.

"Come on, Edward, be a good sport...," he giggled, recovering from his laugh, "…after all, you have your own secret surprises..."

Edward played his role as the pitiable wronged groom perfectly, gaining sympathy from the crowd, but not an iota of information from the family. Carlisle riotous laugh had an air of excitement and anticipation that was new and refreshing, his calm demeanor set aside for a boyish mischievousness that fit him equally well. The lapse of propriety gave everyone a glimpse of the man few would ever see, the uncontrolled free spirit he could be with Esme and within strict confines of family.

"Esme and I have a gift for the bride and groom, though... mostly it is for the bride...I think? Isn't it Esme?"

Carlisle was every bit as coy as Edward was. Esme seemed to be playing right along with the game.

"Yes, Carlisle, you could say that it is more for _Bella_..." she said, batting her eyelashes in false innocence.

Edward did react to this seemingly very strange introduction.

"You look like a cat with feathers in his mouth, Edward..." He simply ignored her with a smirk, gesturing that he was listening intently to Carlisle's speech as if she were distracting his attention from the biology lesson.

"Bella, you have miles to go in this next year and in life and we just wanted you to be sure you are ready for the long journey to school ...and _beyond_. So, we wanted a practical gift…"

Esme winked at her darling son and he winked back unabashedly.

"Then a little bird came along and helped us know exactly what you wanted..."

"What have you done, Edward?" Bella glared at him, her ratfink almost-husband and growled. "You are in big trouble, mister."

Carlisle burst into her reverie, as he was suddenly at Bella's side, no longer addressing the company, but only talking in a low velvety whisper.

"I picked it out myself, Bella," he cooed, "...just for _you_."

There was a gleam in his eye that she had never seen before, he licked his lips, and whispered in her ear, as if a secret Santa wish fulfilled.

"...for ___me_?" she gulped for air and swallowed hard, anxiety growing with each passing second.

"Yes, my Bella, just for you." He tapped her nose affectionately and she giggled, releasing the tension of her momentary panic and wonder. He bowed lightly and offered his arm, leading away from the party.

"This way, if you please, mademoiselle."

Silently walking along the side porch and toward the front of the house, she unsettled and he delightfully youthful in exuberance. No matter the condition, Bella enjoyed being on his arm, like a Princess in a fairy tale. Edward and the party followed, lagging behind a few steps, giving them an unprecedented moment of privacy.

"Isabella, I want you to know that no matter whatever happens in the _future_..." This was a magical phrase in the Cullen house...whenever anyone spoke of things in the future it was code for the time of her changing.

"... no matter what decisions you make for your life with Edward, human or otherwise, you will always be as dear to me as any child I would have dreamed would be lent to me from Heaven. I consider my family extraordinary lucky to have been discovered and loved and I will always be proud to call you my own."

He touched her cheek with his thumb, just as Edward did long ago. His kiss hardly registered in her mind until moments after.

As Bella stared at him, the remarkable Dr. Carlisle Cullen and the dreamy matinee idol of Forks General Hospital whom was her Prince Charming. He smiled radiantly, just like his son. His eyes, shimming in the moonlight, reminded her of all the moments where he had whisked be out of danger, often at considerable personal risk and discomfort; so many moments where he had shown her as much love and care as any other human being on the planet.

"Oh, there is one more thing," he said, with some urgency, as if his time with me was running out. "I am afraid it is a wee-_giftie_…one that is somewhat past due, I am embarrassed to say…" he whispered, mischievously, "I didn't want to upstage Edward's big moment."

In a blinding flourish, he produced a small black velvet box and within its dark luscious folds was a gold signet ring. It bore the crest his father had earned more than 400 years ago.

"As we have become a family, we share this ring as a symbol of that union. Wear it as a reminder of your protection in our circle."

"I don't know what to say, Carlisle," she said, her all-too human senses on overload with the memories that raced in her mind, of promises, of battles, and of futures yet to be explored.

"Well, then, tell me I am very handsome and I still got it..." His deviation from his _Dr. Cullen, MD_, persona seemed absolute. One would never know the monster that had been unleashed with his release from long standing inhibitions.

"I don't know how Esme does it…" Bella giggled girlishly with the thought of how Esme must have her hands full with his antics.

"Oh, yes you do…" he grinned, raising a brow and cocking his head, "…I heard all about your lessons in seduction…" and she gasped to be outed to him. "Never worry," he said with a rumbling tone, "…I am sure you were a quick study. Edward won't know what hit him!"

"You are too much, Carlisle!" she squealed.

Holding the moment, they had shared, buoyed by the laughter of his outrageous flirtations, arm in arm. As they turned the corner, Bella jumped, startled the presence of the mini mob of family. The high-strung human is just so entertaining...to vampires and humans alike!

Carlisle held onto her petite shoulders, to steady a faint trembling building up in tight muscles, anticipating a response while he spoke in a strange manner. Bella suspected his shift in attitude to be part of the melodrama constructed for the presentation of the mystery gift.

"Bella, we just wanted to set you up in style, and well, frankly, I was pleased to know you made such a very ___practical_ choice...," he said with a father's pride in his eyes. "Esme and I sincerely hope you will enjoy having such a sweet ride!"

As if a silent drum roll proclaimed the unveiling, the assembly parted like the Red Sea to reveal a gleaming black sports car. Blinding chrome shinning in the dappled moon light, its smooth onyx finish begging to be caressed, it was wrapped in an enormous red satin bow. It was a present to top all presents.

Bella's face was white, her palms swampy with the adrenaline rush, and brown eyes slowly blinking arthymically as if in shock.

"You need a new car, dear..." Esme cooed, holding Bella by the shoulders and ducking low to meet her eyes.

Esme's words sounded far away and muffled, as Bella's mind entirely occupied, contemplating the strange words in Carlisle's introduction...

"What did he mean _my choice_?" she muttered, looking at the car but not seeing it. In a flash of recall, Edward made long ago echoed in her head.

"It's an Audi, is it?' The stunned bride said without emotion, still dredging the information from deep archived memories when Edward envisioned putting her behind the wheel of this car.

"Yes, it is dear..." Esme said with confusion creeping into her voice at Bella's reaction and she was worried that Bella was not pleased with their choice. "...of course, if you'd prefer another, I am sure...it was that when Edward said...."

She instantly snapped out of a near faint, glaring at him through narrow slits of pursed eyelids, and shouted in a very unlady-like manner.

"Edward Cullen! What have you done?"

Carlisle, exalted with his selection, tried to hide his glee, but it was not possible for him to contain his excitement.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you...the Audi R8."

On cue, Alice began to sing a catchy little tune as the wedding party ogled the newest member of the Cullen family: a very expensive and racy car!

_"Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep  
go the horns in the cars in the street"_

_"We walked away from the lover's leap..."_

_"...opposite directions"_

_"Synchronized feet."_

Alice danced around the beast singing a lyric that was strangely apropos.

"What the hell, Alice?" demanded Emmett abruptly.

"Shut up, fool!" she said, smacking him upside his head and not missing a beat. "It's the song from commercial!"

Awestruck with the magnificent machine Jasper moaned without restraint, too intense were the emotions that surrounded him.

"This is one transcendent automobile," Jasper said, oozing reverence to be in the presence of such a fine work of art.

"…based on the Lamborghini Gallardo, did you know?" Rosalie purred with reverence as she fondled the leading edge of the hood. A sexy rumble of respect in her voice, she said, "there's 75 years of motorsport technology behind that baby."

"…a supreme driving experience." Jasper, feeding off the heightened emotion was winded with exaltation; he could barely bring his ecstasy to audible levels.

"She beat out the Porsche 911..." Carlisle beamed with excitement for his new child.

"…and the lyric is perfect for Edward and Bella!" The silver pixie voice was like a magic fountain springing from one side to the other, lilting as she sang out, fresh and clear.

_"Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait..._

_...for the time it takes a heart to mend a break..."_

"Innovative high rev technology engine design: 4.2 liter mid mount dual overhead cams, hydraulic lifts, spark ignition."

Rose was clearly aroused by her own description of remarkable engineering prowess. Emmett was right behind her, "420 horsepower, 8240 rpm" This really revved his engines.

_"...how many moons are reflected in the lake  
can you wait forever if time is all it takes?_

_"Despite all the warnings...  
I landed like a fallen star in your arms"_

"187 miles per hour..." Carlisle whispered in Bella's ear so Charlie could not hear.

"I will never understand vampire's need for speed," she thought, her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"It's the very finest Nappa leather interior, Bella. They call it 'Tuscan Brown', but I think it is more dark burgundy, don't you?" Esme's taste in design was unquestionable.

"Your truck is great fun, but you need to have...more power under the hood. Don't you think?" Her eyes sparkled as her voice nearly with delight.

"I had no idea Esme you are a speed freak too!"

"But of course…" she snickered.

"Would I be like that? Is that why they got this car for me?" Bella wondered. "For _later_?

_"Beat beat beat beat beat beat beat  
...goes my heart on the side of my sleeve"_

"Superior safety features, reinforced steel cross members, extremely rigid passenger compartment." Edward dared to counter his father's excessive exuberance, and hoping to win her favor back with a few practical features.

"…and its Blue tooth enabled..." He shrugged, hoping for forgiveness. Bella nearly growled at him. "…Bang and Olafsen sound system," he moaned dreamily hoping his charm would be penance enough. "12 speakers, 465 watts."

"_You're whispering something  
I can hardly believe...  
let me take the lead"_

_"Cuz, love is all we need"_

Alice made a terrific bow and was treated to thunderous applause for her rendition of the song...it did seem that the lyric was written to celebrate the bride and groom, but Bella was so caught up in the moment of being named the owner of this unbelievable machine the connections were lost on her.

They were entirely pleased with themselves, the car, and their performance. Bella scowled in front of the entire wedding party with hands on hips, lips pursed, and brows furrowed at the man she had just been passionately kissingnot ten minutes ago. Everyone roared with laughter and her cheeks flushed until she saw it was Edward they were laughing at.

Playing the clown, he wore an exaggerated frown, disheartened, like a cowering puppy scolded by his master for making a mess on the carpet_._

"Don't you dare be adorable? I am mad at you..." The disgruntled bride shouted with a smile hiding a snarl. You'd better thank your stars you can't read my mind right now!"

"Oh Bella," Carlisle whispered so only she could hear, "We knew it was a lame smoke screen, but I couldn't help myself—It is too much fun to drive!" Carlisle's eyes sparkled in boyish delight. "I really hope you like the car, Bella. It is just for you!

"Serves him right if I don't let him drive," she said, glaring at them both.

"She's a cat!" Carlisle moaned with lust in his eyes.

"She growls!" Edward was beside himself in love with a giant hunk of metal. An expensive one at that.

"It's the _Bat-Mobile_!" Bella muttered.

Stunned by the emptiness of the night, her associative brain kicked in.

_Batmobile...Batman...bats...vampires…"_

"…oh crap…" she sighed

Under ordinary circumstances, no one there would have heard her remark, but life in the Cullen family was anything but ordinary. In reality, there was no such thing as muttering to oneself in this family and in that moment, she vowed to keep thoughts out of her mouth when surrounded by vampires.

There was a lull of silence, as if they calculated their response, before the Cullen's laughter created such a noise she doubted any of the humans would be able to hear again. Carlisle was the loudest of all. He could not speak but for the moaning of his cries, almost in torment.

"Oh, yeah, very funny, go ahead," she hissed, "... make fun of the human Freudian slip, why do not you?"

Apparently, the vampire faux pas was too irresistible. Everyone, including Esme was literally rolling with the idea that the Bride could have been so obtuse to make such a blunder.

"Oh, I see vanity plates in your future, Bella!" Alice teased mercilessly as the idea formed in Emmett's head.

Emmett screamed, "Priceless, Bella, seriously priceless." he said, doubled over with laughter, holding his sides from the workout. "Or should I say…BAT GIRL!" 

"Bloody Brilliant!" Carlisle cried, his native accent bursting through his well-practiced façade. He dropped the keys in her trembling hands and stumbled into Esme with his clenching abs piercing his sides.

"I do hope you like the car," The shining silver key fob was engraved with the monogram: _ISC_. At the sight of the monogram, Bella clasped the treasure more tightly to her heart.

"You think of everything, don't you Carlisle?"

Edward could keep the car. She wanted the key chain.

In spite of great embarrassment of having been duped by Edward and the shock at the enormous gift, Bella was overwhelmed with gratitude. Lucky for Edward, she did not realize exactly how enormous that playboy car's six-figure price tag or the rehearsal dinner would have ended in a bonfire! However, in the heat of the moment and with thanksgiving on her mind, the wrapped her arms around Carlisle's neck and kissed him with a daughter's affection without giving a second's thought.

"I love you, Carlisle," she murmured. His expression was priceless. "It is quite a thing to startle the great Dr. Cullen," she chuckled, "or so I am told," she giggled and he nodded, as if he'd heard her thought.

"You are a siren, Isabella Cullen," he murmured, "May I use this name now…considering it is only a matter of hours?"

"…you had to remind me, right?" She gasped.

Since Bella's temper tantrum was successfully dispelled by the charms and careful care of the Cullen men, she decided to offer my penitent groom a white flag of truce. Dangling the keys outrageously with a come-hither smile and a raised eyebrow, the bride cooed in the sexiest voice any virgin could muster:

"You wanna go for a ride, _Big Boy_?"

Bella winked obscenely and twirled the keys on her finger with gusto.

He blinded her momentarily from the flashing light he generated as he leaped to open the passenger door, mock whispering for all to hear, but in his closeness, his cool breath tantalized her hot cheeks.

"You know you make me crazy when you talk like that, Bella...," he growled for effect, but it was so much more than a show. He meant it.

The families again laughed aloud at his boyish charm. He was delightfully entertaining in way no one had never seen before...working a crowd, the impulsive showman Edward.

Bella was already seated in the lush Napa leather, when Alice intervened with her own lighting speed.

"Oh, no you don't..." she said with a schoolmarm tone, as she mercilessly poked him in the chest, disarming him enough to make him drop the keys.

"Alice…don't be a buzz kill," Edward grumbled, "It's only a ride…no harm, no foul…"

"There is no way in god's green earth is she's going to get in that car with you..."

A serious finger weapon stopped Edward in his tracks with fear in his eyes. Turning to the crowd she announced, "Will you just look at the time?"

As if a collective consciousness, everyone obediently checked his or her watches, nodding in agreement. It was well after midnight.

"So..._buster_," she poked him again eliciting a yelp from the groom, who complained.

"Stop, Alice, that's gonna leave a mark!" he cried, twisting his arm to assess the damage.

"Hope it helps you remember..." she hissed, "… the final countdown has is on. The Bride is officially off limits to you!"

"Alice, you can't be serious?" Bella balked hoping she was joking, but instantly knowing she was as serious as she would ever be about anything.

"I am _deadly_ serious." She growled threateningly, but she patted her brother's head, shifting to a matter-of-fact tone.

"Edward knows the rule, don't you, Edward?" The groom nodded without a sound. "That's right...Bride-time before the wedding is a big no-no and _you_ little bride will obey the rules." Her attitude once again shifted into drill sergeant-mode wielding that accusatory finger.

_"Why is Edward the good little puppy and I am the drop out in obedience school? What did I do?"_

Bella turned to him expecting his support but he was silent and apparently unmoved by the bride abuse situation going on right under his nose. She could not believe he wasn't protesting. Just then, her face relaxed as she realized that maybe the pronouncement was just for show, that he would just come to visit later. After all, not a night had passed without him watching over her in more than a year. Why should tonight be any different?

"Edward, you'll come by later, right?" she whispered. By asking the question, she instantly knew the answer was not what she wanted to hear.

"Actually darling," he confessed with a sigh, as he slipped into the driver's seat and lovingly caressed the stick shift and steering wheel with his eyes upturned and his face in a little pout, as if his angel halo had gotten a dent. "I sort of made Alice swear to keep me to it, Bella. I'm sorry."

Horrified by this traitorous action, Bella popped out of the car and began to walk in random circles, mumbling like a lunatic.

"I cannot believe this..." she cried, flailing her arms, "I am surrounded by prudes who spend way too much time reading about archaic forms of etiquette in vapid magazines for stupid, stupid brides!"

Tears were gathering fast along her lower lashes and she had to blink hard to keep the cascade from racing down her cheeks in front of everyone, and at the same time, she realized she was spoiling the party. Stifling her tears, rubbing them brutally off her face in defiance, she muttered, grumpily.

"I am very disappointed. I am a disappointed bride."

"Bella, my love, don't..."

"It's not fair!" she screamed with teeth clenched, hoping at least Alice could hear, but she did not need psychic power to understand. It was written on Bella's pursed face. "How can I not be upset?"

Alice just frowned with raised eyebrows, shaking her head as she mouthed the words: "Not a chance in Hades."

"But, but...but," Bella's voice was approaching a whine, her eyebrows were pinched under pressure of her frustration, and she had to concentrate to keep from stamping her foot in protest. Just as everyone was making plans for tomorrow's festivities, Bella was obviously regressing, though no one seemed to notice, except Edward.

"Some traditions are there for a reason, Bella." He snuck up behind, wrapping his arms around her waist, his face dipping down over her shoulder and his sweet cool breath cascaded over hot skin to bring out goose bumps.

"Don't you see...?" he whispered tenderly, taking her hot cheeks into his hands. Tonight, I would not be able to ..._restrain_ myself." He offered a kiss and stole a nip at her ear. "You understand, don't you?"

Bella gritted her teeth before grinding out a response. "All the more reason to..." she grumbled right back, making little hopping steps, as if was walking on coals and refusing to look at his evil face for fear of completely falling apart.

He smiled in that devilish way that always astounded her. "Bella, I want it even more than you do." His reassuring voice, all velvety smooth was not doing the trick this time. "It hurts to be away from you, but soon... there will be no more goodbyes..."

He meant every word. It was real and true.

"I am really very, very sorry to disappoint you," he said lifting her downcast face to his, gently cradling her chin in his slender cool fingers. Childishly, she would not look at him; eyes were only partially open and skewed away from him in rebuttal. The baby-faced pouting must have been quite ridiculous; he could not help but giggle softly, which did not help her attitude in the least.

"No, Bella...come on, now; don't be like this," he chuckled in spite of himself, gathering her up, enveloping in his arms the broken dream, rocking gently, but she would have none of it and pushed against his chest.

"Please..." he redoubled his efforts to get her attention, "oh my darling, my love, my one and only love..."

He had to dig deep and use his most powerful weapon, which always made Bella swoon. His eyes were wide with meaning; he was doing that hypnotic thing at that melts her like a candle in the sunshine.

"We've come this far...we should wait, just a few more hours..." he murmured, "don't you think?"

"I don't mind ...the _waiting_..." she said, reluctantly admitting to him and to her that for once sex was not the primary goal. He was right, but that was not the point. "It's just that...well, I wanted you to hold me and sing to me tonight...in my...our little bed...for the _last_ time!"

The sentimental objection stung her with a pang of unexpected panic. Intellectually, she knew this would be the first of many good-byes to the ways of the past, but she brushed it aside until a later when she needed something more to cry about.

Bella's eyes widened with the grief that was pressing upon her and tears flowed once again. "I will be an ugly tired bride in the morning." She grumbled to herself, and almost spitting at Alice. "And it will be your fault, Alice!"

The hiss of her name hung in the air, followed by a pointed her finger directly at the evil one, Alice, who, from behind steely eyes, flicked her tongue out quickly in response.

"I'll live and so will you, Baby Bride." Alice folded her arms, standing her ground, defiantly. "Get over yourself!"

_"Alice, you are a very cruel elf." Bella barked. "I don't like you anymore."_

_"Oh, Bella," Rose came from across the drive, to wrap Bella in her sympathetic embrace. "Please, don't cry honey," she said, wiping her tears with soothing cool palms. "I promise, it'll be okay, you'll see."_

"You know that I have to go hunt tonight, Bella..." Edward's velvety tone was tearing down her resistance, "I _have_ to...I want to be ready..._absolutely_ ready for tomorrow...I mean, for _tonight_."

_"_Oh, my... it's _tomorrow already…" Her eyes blazed wide._

"I don't know if I can wait though..." Edward's voiced rumbled low in his chest. "I want you so much...I might just have to tie Alice up and break away from my jailors." His whisper tickled and his lusty tone captivated her attention. "I am the one under heavy surveillance."

It was in that split second Bella finally understood the situation. She wasn't being punished. On the contrary, she was being _protected_. Glancing over his shoulder, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rose in a line, admiring the car, but never taking their gaze off them. They made no polite attempt to conceal their intent. Bella sarcastically waved. They enthusiastically waved back at with overly brightened smiles.

"I guess you can't sneak away from _all_ of them," she muttered, kicking the gravel in defeat.

"I could try," he sighed, lifting her chin, his sad eyes meeting hers, "but I am afraid they would hurt me…and that would be counterproductive…for _tonight_, don't you agree?" His eyes twinkled with lusty delight and he purred with the idea.

"I guess…"

Thankful that Alice did not demand someone come to watch her sleep, she gave up and sighed in defeat. "Okay, you win. I will go home…to sleep…alone."

Edward kissed the rumpled bride chastely on the head. "I will sing to you, tonight, darling, don't worry...I will call you, I promise, the phone will be ringing before you are even in the door."

The minor victory against Generalissimo Alice and the army of wedding warriors could not unknot twisted brows. "This is a spiteful pixie mark…," she cried, rubbing the crease furiously with her thumb.

With the disagreeable business about the sleeping arrangements abandoned as a topic of discussion, it is a disappointing, but official end to an otherwise lovely evening. Edward apparently felt he was absolved of his manipulative automotive indiscretion, which had scored an Audi coupe, parked in the Cullen driveway with a very silly big red bow on top.

"Come on, love, I can at least take you home... in _your _new car!" he moaned, caressing the dash temptingly.

"Oh, he did not just say that?" Alice roared. "What part of _no fishing way_ do you not get, Edward? You are _done_. Fin-e-to. Kaput. End of story." She was emphatic, pointing her finger at him, and nodding her head. "Bella is completely off limits, which includes any and all contact, most especially including maiden voyage car rides in extraordinarily fast motorcars. You may have one brief phone call tonight to say sweet nothings, and then you will surrender your cell. Then, she is off radar to you until 6 pm tonight when you will greet her at the foot of the staircase. After which you will swear your undying love forever and amen and then you can do whatever-the-hell you want." It was hard to believe such a little body would hold so much breath.

"Until then you are out of luck, Jack. And that goes double for you…Janet! Now, step away from the vehicle, son." The State Trooper voice she'd picked up from Charlie was downright scary. Even at 4' 10", it was obvious to all he could do nothing but comply.

"Jesus, Alice…" Charlie muttered, "…you want a job?"

"Thanks Chief," she said, winking, "… if the art thing doesn't work out, might be a good fall back."

"Been trying to tell Bells that for months…" he sighed, "but hey, maybe you guys could partner!"

"Good boy" Alice said, admiring the obedient puppy as he extricated himself from the driver's seat with a heavy sigh, and she grinned happily once again her star puppy pupil. Patronizingly she instructed him, "Now, say good night, Edward."

"Goodnight, Edward" he parroted in the goofiest expression possible on an Adonis face.

"Good night, Edward," Bella mumbled as he very properly kissed her on the cheek, now quite hot with righteous indignation for having been so unjustly denied her simplest wish.

"You have to go to bed, Bella," Alice said sweetly, trying to make amends.

"I'd like to tell _you_ where to go...!" she muttered, under her breath, forgetting the lesson.

The hoots and calls from Emmett's corner were silence by Alice's evil laser beam glance. They were all afraid of her when she got like this, but Bella wasn't afraid. She was the Bride and she was pissed off.

As everyone prepared to leave for the longish drive to the hotel, Renee looked very tired, huddled up in Phil's arms. Bella remembered with sympathy how long flights are especially exhausting after emotional days. Phil's baseball schedule made this practically an overnighter and Renee was not used to the disruption travel creates on her personal routine. She really looked exhausted, even a little paler than she should now that they lived in sunny Florida.

"Are you okay, mom? You look worn out."

Renee immediately attempted to perk up, shaking off her weariness by blinking rapidly but with some effort in the universal sign of nodding off. It was the universal knee jerk reaction familiar to anyone caught dozing off in class. It was rather strange but also humorous seeing her react that way. However, it still did not explain Renee's haggard appearance.

"Oh, Bella, don't worry about me." She smiled, unconvincingly, as Phil took her into his arms, kissing her on the crown of her head, "Just been a long and exciting day."

"I am fine, sweetie," Renee could not suppress the yawn. "Tired is all."

"It is you who must sleep, Mrs. Dwyer," Carlisle scolded playfully, but Bella detected a note of seriousness in his expression. "Doctor's orders."

"No problem, Doc," Phil said, giving Renee's shoulders a squeeze, "I got this covered."

Carlisle offered Bella his arm for the second time tonight. It was a gesture a girl could happily become accustomed to and Bella found the grace to accept his lead.

"Miss Swan; allow me the pleasure of escorting you home?"

As they headed into the garage, they passed the Bat-mobile and she ran a finger over the magnificent curves of the vehicle that was intended for her alone.

"We probably should save the first ride for Edward, do you think?" he said with a sigh, finding the charms of the machine difficult to resist. Bella nodded in agreement and we headed towards Alice's Porsche.

"Surely, we wouldn't want ___Edward_ to be disappointed..." Once again, Bella was grumbling to herself.

"He will certainly whine if we would take it out without him...besides," he snickered, naughty with delight. "Alice gets in a tizzy when anyone drives her car!"

"Serves her right!" she conceded, defeated, but enjoying the spoils of battle. "We should drive it to Vegas!"

Carlisle's face became quite formal as he responded, "oh, absolutely, mademoiselle," his smile was enchanting, "…_absolument!"_

The short drive to Charlie's house was very quiet. Busy musing over the beautiful evening spent under the cedars, the families finally coming together, surviving Renee, receiving their overwhelming and thoughtful wedding gifts, but most of all, that magnificent kiss. It seemed like only a moment had passed before the Porsche came to a slow gliding stop in the driveway.

"Oh, my goodness, are we here already?" Bella gasped as Carlisle opened the car door.

"We are indeed." Carlisle murmured, in every way a gentleman, extended his hand to help her out of the car and escort her to the dimly lit porch.

Embarrassed for being such poor company, regret rushed up.

"Carlisle, how can I possibly tell you thank you for everything you are and for everything you have shared with me?"

Clasping her burning cheeks in between his fingers and he murmured as if the words were golden.

"You have breathed life into my son who was lost and now is found, you have loved my family without condition, without fear, and without reservation. You are the gift. There is no greater gift in the entire universe. It is I who must thank you…"

* * *

**A/N: **

**...Edward...perched on an fence, his knees your armchair...pulling you close for a mind blowing kiss... **

**Can you excuse me, for a moment...I have to find my AED defibrillator. Just thinking about it makes me feel sudden cardiac arrest coming on!**

**Yeah, it's _that_ Audi. BTW, it's in Ironman. Can't believe that didn't happen in BD! Missle proof glass..._please! _As per the song, you have to check out the youtube of commercial and tell me the song isn't Alice up, down, and sideways? I swear, no matter what her voice sounds like in your imagination...this song was written for these crazy kids!**

**.com/watch?v=NDwEE_1ESMU&feature=fvw**

**Wouldn't you want Alice to paint your bridal portrait...a regret that I have, ladies...so be sure you don't pass on the opportunity!**

**And that funy man Edward--could you just die! I can't believe what a change is in this man...granted, we are not seeing what is going on in his head through all of this...so we don't have a sense of what internal struggles there may be going on behind the scenes, but from this angle, the countdown to the big event seems like all systems go! Makes me think about what Esme said...the longer the build up, the bigger the bang. **

**With foreplay like this, we could fuel that Mars landing without blinking!**

**Doubt there will be much sleeping tonight anywhere in Forks! But the morning does come...**

**NEXT UP: The Bride day begins. Don't forget to pack waterproof mascara and a case of kleenex. (Check that--make it a case and a half.)**


	24. August 13: Daddy's Little Girl 9:45 am

**A/N: AUG 13: Daddy's little Girl**

**Ugh-oh... It's going to be one of THOSE chapters...**

**There is no escaping the fact that a marriage changes everything. But what is not so easily recognized is that those closest around you also suffer profound changes because the nature of every relationship changes, too. No one faces greater challenges navigating these treacherous waters than a parent. When a child leaves home to make a home of their own there is a footprint of trauma accompanying the happiness. For a single parent, with an only child...**

* * *

August 13 Tminus: 8 hours, 43 minutes

Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars... So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you. And so will I.

Mufasa, The Lion King

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Waking up without Edward is not a good way to start my big day. As I open my arms to nothing but a sweaty tee shirt, I am annoyed. It isn't even his tee shirt. Damn it. Cheated out of our last night in my little bed—why shouldn't I be grumpy?_

_I should not let myself get so worked up. After all, it is a quaint even honorable custom, keeping the bride from the groom. I suppose Edward is right; if we had been together last night, we probably would not even show up to the wedding! There will come a day when we will laugh about it… for right now, I am more than a little sorry that I am so grumpy. _

_What have I to complain about? It is my wedding day. Yeah, even now, I have trouble putting those three tiny little words in one sentence. It is natural to be nervous, right. Right?_

_Maybe if I keep repeating it I will start to believe it._

_That kiss! …that earth-moving kiss… in front of my family and then twenty minutes later turn around and act like a two year old about a car and 18-hour banishment. How embarrassing is that? _

_Worst of all, I get to do it all over again, today, except with a much bigger audience. Looks like I have a nonstop roller coaster of pain until midnight…I will be lucky if I survive._

_I will survive. I know it. I am actually surprisingly excited about getting married, but I feel sad, too. About Charlie._

_As I look around the room, I wonder what it will be like not to see this crazy flowered wallpaper and my old quilt, almost threadbare from washings over the years. I wonder if Charlie's mother made this quilt. I feel like I want to take it with me. I wonder if he would mind. Maybe it will help me remember…later._

_Oh, god…not going there now._

_The packing tape sits on the desk and is ready to seal up my life in nice tight cardboard boxes. Alice hoped the process would help me organize but I knew that in her mind moving means she would get to throw away my stuff so I can get new stuff she likes better. _

_Now that my room is not mine anymore, I feel lost neither here nor there, in so many ways. Perhaps it is a little too much to do at once…_

…_what am I saying? _

_I have absolutely no idea. _

_Standing here, saying goodbye to the little girl's room that had first been my temporary, and then more permanent' sanctuary on the way to fulfilling my destiny, I am more confused than ever. _

_Nothing is different, but nothing is the same. How will I survive this day?_

Charlie was already showered and dressed by the time Bella put feet on the floor. It could have been any typical Saturday morning, except he was not preparing for fishing or a big game; he was readying to celebrate his only child's wedding. All things considered, he was taking it in stride or at least that is what he decided to show the world today.

There will be plenty of time for the crying. There always is…

As Bella walked into the kitchen, he was perky and fresh, but underneath his chipper exterior she knew he was a little preoccupied. In the two years they shared this little house, Charlie had never misplaced his car keys. From upstairs, she heard him muttering under his breath on frantic search.

"How he could not be a little nervous?" she thought. "After all, this is a big day for him, too."

"…dumbass," he muttered, palming the missing keys. Ten minutes into his consternation, he realized he could not find his keys because he was looking for the wrong set. The keys to the cruiser were the station. He was driving Edward's Volvo. Little did he know that he'd have to start managing two sets of keys. Edward planned to make the car a gift to Charlie, although they would agree he was only babysitting it until their return.

Bella's Nancy Drew intuition brought everything into focus just as he discovered the keys in his pocket. Try as he might to swallow the feeling, it was leaking out. The moment Bella appeared on the stairs, his face lit up and the anxiety he felt disappeared, hidden away behind a well-practiced cop face.

Sighing as she crossed the threshold, Bella realized she was not exactly prepared for this moment. Although he appeared calm, cool, and collected, she knew Charlie was anxious too.

He made coffee.

"Good Morning, Bells" Charlie said with the annoying exuberance of a morning person. "Breakfast of champions, baby?" Smiling over his cup, she noticed him grimace. "Want some?"

"That face does bode well, Charlie," she snickered, "I don't know if I should chance it."

"Actually, it's not that bad today, considering I used Larry's recipe—fill the filter!" he snickered, lightheartedly, but secretly hoping he had done better than the mud at the station house. "…even got some of that fancy creamer."

He was half way out of the fridge before she could blink and the scalding cup was in hand.

"Wow," Bella moaned in delight, as the chipped souvenir cup from the Space Needle fell from her lips. "Your coffee skills have significantly improved, Charlie!" Relishing another sip, she couldn't help by tease him. "Look!" she cried with Christmas morning delight. "My spoon doesn't even stand up straight!"

"That's not very nice, Bella," he pouted, "it was never _that_ bad…"

Bella's eye froze, eyebrows raised, staring in astonishment. "You have got to be kidding?"

On the few occasions, Charlie beat her to the pot the results were nothing short of disastrous.

"Okay, well, I guess you are right, my coffee sucked," he grumbled, shrugging his shoulders, but happy to be credited with much improved java. "But it's good today, right? Do you like it?"

"Sorry, Charlie," she scowled, shaking her head. His face fell like lead until her lips upturned into a brilliant smile and her eyes twinkled with pride for his achievement. "It's not just good, it's really good! It's great even!"

"Well, okay then," he said, with a swagger in his step. "How 'bout some breakfast?"

Bella was always wary of Charlie's attempts at cooking, but now that he had mastered coffee, there was hope. Maybe...

"Come on and sit down" he said, pulling out the chair like a classy restaurant. "May I interest you in yogurt or corn flakes… and I some fresh strawberries from Mitch's… if you like. They looked too good to pass up."

"That's sounds perfect, Charlie." Pretty difficult to come up with any culinary malfunction ruining corn flakes and ripe berries.

"How's about some _juice_?" he said, planting a jelly class of orange perfection on her placemat. "Got that Valencia kind you like…was a little hard to find, but Esme clued me in…."

"That sounds great, too," she nodded and he smiled, jumping up to rifle through the cabinet and drawers collecting bowl and utensils.

Esme loved searching for new foodstuffs to try. Food shopping had become a new excitement in her life. The dedicated mother would do anything to please and be sure her fragile daughter was receiving adequate nutrition in her care. She even started reading up on diet and exercise. Bella had not realized Charlie had spent so much time with Esme that her mothering instinct was rubbing off on him.

The thought of Charlie losing the sweet friendship he found in Esme made her throat tighten. Just another grief her leaving created. Another loss for Charlie… But these were thoughts for another day. Today, there was a wedding to make.

"…what a great time we had last night, eh?" he said, escaping the thick air in the little room as the unforgettable night flashed through this head. "Never knew that Alice could paint like that!" he exclaimed with some pride. "Is she going to art school? You really should talk her into it, Bella…she is really talented!"

"_I suspect she already has been to art school—probably in Florence, or Paris. More likely—both. Twice!"_ she thought.

"And that _car_… I don't know to know what that baby costs!" The Chief shook his head as if he already figured it out. "But the look on your face…priceless!" He chuckled, rambling as the flood kept gushing out, as if he was riding a wild river. "Batgirl plates, huh? You are never gonna live that one down."

"Yeah," she grumbled.

"I bet Emmett's gonna hang on to that one forever!" Howling as if the scene was unfolding before his eyes, Charlie _looked_ like Emmett, and Bella wondered what it would be like having that duo up to no good together.

"Edward trying to put one over on Carlisle...that'll be the day, hah?" he snickered, delivering the sliced berries to the table in a chipped bowl, licking his fingers. "Damn, these are so good…"

"Carlisle didn't fall for it, Charlie." She said with a smirk of delight, thinking of Carlisle's conspiracy. "He knew _all_ about it. He was just playing along because he loved the car as much as Edward did."

"With all those kids…I bet nothing gets by him, hah?" Charlie muttered, amazed the Cullen's could be as together as a family and at the same time he was sure that below Carlisle's calm demeanor lay a lion.

"What a clown Edward is…such a surprise! You know, he never struck me as having such a sense of humor…but _geesh _was he ever funny last night! Is he just shy around me?"

"I don't think Edward is shy, exactly," Bella said, musing on the question that she had not considered. Perhaps if he was shy in his human life, he brought that over as enjoying a solitary existence. "He's serious a lot of the time, but he is very funny, too."

"Sound like somebody else you know, hmm?" he smirked, thinking it strange that never in a million years would he ever thing he would compare himself to his once-upon-a-nemesis.

Bella had the sinking suspicion that Charlie and Edward could forge a tight alliance… they would gang up on her… if they had the chance.

"So, what you got cooking with that Rosalie, huh? Edward looked like he was going to bust trying to figure it out." Charlie hoped to weasel it out of Bella, but she was not giving up the goods. "…she is one a beautiful girl!

The rambling seemed to be moving faster and faster with the passing of time, like a train rushing downhill without breaks.

"Didn't look like Edward enjoys surprises much, hah? But I bet he likes to surprise you, am I right?"

Charlie's sudden inquisitiveness about the Cullen's was vaguely disturbing. Bella wondered what would happen if he started asking questions and wanted to _participate _in family events. It was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that kept her mute.

"…what a great night…" He sighed, musing in his coffee cup as if it were a bottomless well, casually leaning against the sink, but looking out the window dreamily. "…what a great family..."

Charlie was never one for a lot of small talk. Usually when he said something, he said a lot. This morning's deluge of chatter made it painfully obvious that he was avoiding the one thing that he wanted to say most of all.

Between the coffee crème and the strawberries lay a painful ending, that neither Bella nor Charlie could dare admit. This was the last time she would stand in this kitchen with the familiar broken linoleum tiles. Perhaps it was the last time she would share coffee with Charlie and hear the drip of the leaky sink. In this little room with the chrome chairs pitted with age, they forged a bond neither one thought they would ever have. They discovered each other. Suddenly, an unsettling feeling appeared and she realized she did not want to leave this comfortable place, or the love of her comfortable dad, and yet, that is exactly what she planned to do. Looking at his face, happily munching on berries, she pledged shewould do anything to protect him from getting hurt by the ultimate leaving that was yet to come.

There was a moment of unbearable silence marred only with scattered spoon sounds swirling half-dissolved sugar granules or the sloshing and scraping the final few flakes floating in shallow pools of milk. The diversion of breakfast faded quickly and the inevitability of this morning and the three hundred pound gorilla cowering in the corner was drawing in close.

"I just can't believe it," he trembled, with nowhere to hide from himself. "…my baby's getting married today…"

The floodgates opened, she rushed to him, and the jarring sound of metal legs scraping against the floor reflecting the tearing of her heart. Until that moment, there had not been a hint of sadness in his monologue, but with the weight of emotion hanging heavy in the air, she could not hold it back her tears.

"Ah, Bella, honey, don't cry," he said, squirming around, searching for her eyes hidden in his warm chest, taking her hot little cheeks in his large warm hands to stroke her tears away, just as Edward had a thousand times before.

"…it's gonna be wonderful…but it's a confusing today, huh?"

"_You don't know the half of it, Charlie," _she cried harder with the thought, "_how_ _I wish I could tell you_..."

The little kitchen was an island out of touch with the world. Silently swaying in each other's arms, the hum of the ceiling fan singing softly, the sizzling drip of the coffee pot leaking dribbles onto the warming plate, and the sounds of the birds offered soothing music.

"Your coffee's getting cold, Bella," he said, directing their attention from the ephemeral world of feelings to the concrete world he understood. "It might be a fluke you know…only good pot I ever make?"

"Oh well," she chuckling with wetness in her, voice from the crying. "I guess I'll take my chances." Buried close to his heart, Bella felt his warm smile even if she couldn't see it and she laughed aloud, plowing through the first flurry of many tears to come, but she couldn't let him go. Not even for coffee.

"You _know_," he said, leading them to his place at the table, he sat down, and Bella crawled into his lap just as she had when she was a little girl. "This is a big day for sure, but it is not the biggest day of your life. _No way_…not by a long shot!"

He smiled twinkled with the bittersweet pride that only belongs to father who is separated from their children through divorce. Somehow, every moment is more precious.

"The biggest day of _my_ life was the day you were born."

Swallowing against the lump in her throat, a still silence rolled over them. The very mention of her birth seemed to take him by surprise—this was not a topic on his agenda and his voice broken with the unexpected flash of emotion nibbling dangerously at his resolve.

"_If I can't do this, how can I possibly leave him for eternity?" _She wondered.

For a few moments, father and daughter sat embracing each other as if a drowning man with only a piece of wood to save him. They sat there in the kitchen on the rickety chrome chairs in desperate need of new seat cushions, daughter buried in his chest and father stroking her hair.

"_He would choose my most vulnerable moment to show me how vulnerable he is too!" _she thought.

Perhaps it was easier not to talk and just to accept that they know how they felt about each other and move on, but Charlie knew that was the coward's way out. Avoiding the feelings that this perfectly normal part of growing up would not make this moment less painful and so, he had decided that he would not give up his chance to strike the first chord of a new adult relationship. Too many opportunities to show his affection had passed him by that he vowed he had missed out for the last time.

"You know, Bella," he murmured softly, tracing doodles on her arm, offering comfort and receiving it in the touch, "we have never once talked about your mother and me…

"Charlie…" she moaned softly, hoping he would not break this fragile moment with old arguments.

"…I know today might not be the best opportunity for that discussion," he chided, poking gently in her ribs, just to make her laugh.

"Yeah, perfect timing, Charlie," she giggled, praying this painful discussion would pass her like a cup. "But there isn't anything to say… it was okay a long time ago."

"But I need you to know some things, Bella," he said, dipping his head for courage, and then he turned to face her with simple honesty of his feelings. "I never wanted her to take you away from me."

Bella studied his face for a trace of malice or anger, but she could not find anything but a hint of regret and a sadness she never recognized was in him, like a whole in his heart. This kind of grief she understood well.

"Oh, Charlie," she murmured, "…I know…"

"I never wanted to only have a few weeks a year with you, stealing you away from friends after school let out just to come be with me here… on Noah's Ark!"

Bella laughed; leave it to a classic Forks' cloud cover joke to break the building tension.

"I guess what I am trying to say," he sighed, lifted his chin to meet her eyes, and a single tear ran away from him. "I am sorry I never got to be the kind of father I wanted to be."

From the day, they discovered Renee was pregnant, Charlie vowed he would be the best father he could imagine. The fantasy of a perfect father was one that he would carry all his life, if for no other reason, than to heal the wounds he felt for being abandoned so young by the death of his mother and the sickness that took his father years later. The loss of this dream was another hidden grief he carried after the divorce.

"So," he sniffled, wiping his face with the back of his hand, pretending, "when you called and asked to live here, I thought that I would finally get my chance to prove to you that I am the dad I always wanted to be." Enthusiasm for her call quickly dissolved on his face as rapidly as it appeared. "…because I have been a terrible father all your life."

"Stop saying that! It's just not true, Charlie," she said, scowling. "I always knew you were my dad and you loved me. Even when it was just for weeks during the summer that we were together…we went fishing, at night you read to me…you made sure I met other kids, we went places…"

"Bella, please, let me finish before I lose my nerve," he said, impatiently, agitated, and looking away to avoid her eyes.

"There is another part of that whole thing—about you moving here…" he hesitated, not knowing if he should continue.

"Its okay, Charlie, go ahead," she said, smiling compassionately for his struggle. "You can tell me anything."

His steady voice broke for a second, he had to concentrate to control his breath, and his fingers twisted as if they were punishing themselves.

"I was afraid that you would hate me after all this time. His face started to twitch with the heavy emotion he carried on his heart all these years. "I don't know _why_ you love me, but you do…you _did_. I just couldn't believe it!"

"Oh, Dad," the shock of his fear sent to chill through her body, "Of course, I love you. I have always loved you, and I always will," she murmured quietly, unraveling his tortured fingers, smoothing them with a gentle caress. "There are lots of things I haven't said, either, Dad. You are a good father, you really are."

"Well, I am not so sure about that," his laugh of embarrassment interrupted his tears enough to continue, "too many microwave dinners, staying up late to watch the game…not exactly responsible parenting, Bella."

"But I loved it, and I loved our special time, together." she smirked, "I really did. You are a great dad. I always felt home here…well, except for the rain. But I got used to that too."

"I'm not very good at this, am I—last minute Charlie! Saying things I should have said long ago…"

"At least we get to say them now," she whispered, the true meaning behind her words lost on him because of the secret, but it allowed her no excuse. _"Will we ever be this close again?"_ a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Please, don't cry, Baby," he said, reaching for a paper napkin. "I don't want to ever see you cry ever again."

An exchange of glances was enough to acknowledge it. There would never be a reason to discuss those dark days ever again. Light has overtaken the dark.

With a deep breath he summoned up his courage, "… the thing I mostly wanted to say is—thank you, Bella." His big hands held onto her shoulders such that she could not escape the sentiment behind his earnest eyes.

"Bells, you have given me… such a gift…." Looking down on their entwined fingers, he traced finger doodles on the back of her hand. It was mindless act, but one chosen purposely. The Father of the Bride was struggling to keep it together.

"You let me be your dad and to share this special time in your life. I never dreamed I would have this… I wanted it so much. It was all my fault that I let it slip away."

His breath hitched a little and Bella started to tremble. His valiant fight to keep his cool was beginning to show weak spots. She was already so close to losing it she had to concentrate to keep from sliding off his lap into a puddle at his feet.

"It is the regret of my life—not running after Renee. She walked out that door and I should have ran to find her, to make her see how much I needed her, how I wanted her, and to make her see how I wanted the three of us to be a real family. I wanted to protect you both…she took that away from us."

Suddenly, his eyes blazed with fear. "Oh, Bella," he stumbled, as if the words were not under his control. "I didn't mean that it was mom's fault, or things were bad with us because of what happened between your mother and me, no, that's not what I meant at all."

"I know that, Dad. Don't worry, I understand." Charlie always went out of his way never to say an unkind word about Renee.

"No, baby, I don't think you do." The sadness of the past crept up on him like a shadow and to cut his fear he needed to face it. "I let her go and I will always wonder what could have been. I always will." Like many children of divorce, Bella harbored the fantasy that one day her parents would reunite. It was a dream of a little girl, perhaps, trying to reconcile the two loves she felt. It was not until this very moment did Bella realize she may not have been alone in that dream.

"Phil's a good man, Bella," he said, nodding to agree with himself as the moments of last night played out. "He is good for your mother and now they get to start a new life together," he stumbled over his words and made a little coughing sound that could masquerade as emotion. "I really am happy for them. He loves her. I am glad. Renee deserves to be happy."

Drawing his grown up baby girl, his eyes closed to hide behind tight lids the wild tide sweeping him away. Bella relished his comfortable embrace. He was easy, warm, and soft, but his sadness was a big part of who he was.

"We were so young, so innocent, and so stupid in love," a smile of happy remembrance danced lithely across his face, but it faded quickly as a breeze "Then real life crashed our party. There were bills to pay, and work to be done, and we discovered that making a life was harder than we thought…"

Charlie's confession was overpowering with the waves of emotion that assaulted him. He could barely hold up his head.

"When she was unhappy I thought it was because of me not doing a good enough job providing what she needed, so I worked harder, longer hours…I just didn't see that she needed _me_. I didn't see the other stuff that a relationship needs to grow strong in the good times and hardy to survive the hard stuff. All I could see was how my job, my purpose was to work, to get what we needed, and in my mind that was the only way to make a family. God, how I was wrong on that one…" he laughed with a huff, the irony of many days spent trying to understand falling on him all in one moment.

"When I look at you and Edward, I see your mother and me…"

"Oh Charlie, no, please don't," she groaned, aghast that he was about to ruin the most perfect moment. But Charlie was full of surprises today.

"I mean you two are so _different_ than we were," his smile lit up his face. "Watching you two last night…"

Bella covered her burning face in clammy hands, so mortified she was to remember how they witnessed her passionate surrender to Edward. The sensation of the kiss curled deep in her belly, a new flush was deep, hot, and unmistakable.

"Are you trying to make be die of embarrassment…was that the plan? Stop the wedding by killing the bride?"

"… it was not _just_ the kissing, Bella," he said, rolling his eyes. "Although, holy crow! You damn near gave me a heart attack!" He laughed, but his mind racing with the picture of the ecstatic embrace. "No, I mean… you have more than romance; you are so _connected_." he shrugged, astonished to have changed his mind so radically. "How you know him, you tease and scold each other, you finish each other's sentences… love like that is a rare and special thing…you really are mates."

Bella tears rushed back to see his relief. He believed in them and that was more than she could have ever hoped to hear him say. The idea that a complete life with one person was something alien to Charlie for so long, but the possibility seemed to have reemerged in his imagination. Not just for Bella and Renee, but just maybe for himself, too.

"I think you two will be able to face everything that comes your way in this life because you more than in love with each other, you really are partners…and that makes all the difference in the world."

Before the new tide of emotion could ride over them, the unmistakable sound of a fine Italian motor car rumbled down the street. "That's Alice!" he said, straightening himself up, collecting the coffee cups and dishes to deposit in the sink.

"There is one more thing I need to say before I let you go, Bella..." He turned to face her, grasping at the edge of the sink for courage. "I am glad I was wrong about Edward," he smiled, brilliant with the lightness in his heart, "and I know you will have a wonderful life. The man adores you."

"That's the first time you didn't call Edward a boy," she muttered.

"Yeah, you're right," he chuckled, "I guess he's earned it."

The warm smile of a father secure in the future twinkled at her, but a soft trembling of his voice meant a miasma of emotion flowed over him.

"But remember, Bella… no matter where you are, I will always support _both_ of you… any time you need me, I am a phone call away." The white knuckles of his fears called her attention and his head dropped low to avoid her eyes.

"Don't worry, Charlie," Bella chuckled, "I know where to find you."

His voice trembled and a levy of tears broke through his defenses as he crossed the room to take her face in his hands.

"Promise me," he said, with urgency as if there was imminent danger, "after all we have been through, please promise me you will never leave me out of your life. I couldn't do it…my heart will break…"

It was strange. The words he chose were haunting and unexpected as if he knew that there would be a time when she would be forced to leave him just as he feared.

"I won't lose you again, Bella. Not ever. For any reason."

"Oh, Daddy," she was trembling with tears falling like hot rain, "I love you so much," she said, wishing she could give him the reassurance he needed and the promise he begged for. "Thank you for loving me. Thank you for everything."

In that moment, her heart gushed with everything she had ever felt in him. Sniffling to grasp onto some measure of control before the pixie came splashing in the door, a flash of realization brought an ear-to-ear grin.

"You know, Dad…," she giggled, dancing in his arms, "…if you hadn't said yes, if you hadn't let me come live with you…"

"Believe me, Bella, that idea has crossed my mind," he chuckled at the idea that he was somehow the tipping point of fate that brought Bella and Edward together. Yet, the idea lingered for him and he sighed, "Yes, I've thought about it _many_ times, all the things that happened because I …"

"Wait just a minute, buster," she scowled, quickly rushing to wave off his thought that he was responsible for her bad experiences. No doubt, the thought of the role he played haunted him often during the dark days spent in Forks languishing with a broken heart or struggling to retain strength from broken bones.

"I meant I wouldn't have found Edward…my life. It is what I was supposed to do..."

"But if you hadn't come…you wouldn't have gotten hurt so badly, at least in the way that you did," he stumbled trying to put together something deeper that seemed to trouble him.

"Charlie, it's not your fault. That's just silly."

"I have really thought about this and do you know what little girl? I realized something…even if I had a "psychic vision" what all the things that would happen to you here…I doubt I could have ever said no to you. Even if I could foresee all the terrible things you went through…I still would never have turned you away because I wanted you here more than anything."

Confessing another heartache, he fought the tears he wanted to shed, but were safely hidden away for all these years, behind his mask.

"I guess that makes me one selfish bastard, huh?" he chuckled sarcastically, hating himself just a little bit more.

"You don't have a selfish bone in your body, Charlie," she murmured, kissing him and pulled him close to comfort him and to show him how precious this morning had been and would always be to her because this is morning she grew up in his eyes. "I wouldn't change anything that happened, even the bad stuff, because it all leads up to this day and to this moment. I love you, daddy."

"I love you, to my beautiful baby girl," he whispered, not trusting his voice. "I love you so much. More than you can ever know."

Without the pretence of a knock, a little tornado tore into the kitchen with lightening speed.

"What is this…a wedding or a funeral?" She exclaimed, impaling her hips with impeccably groomed fingers. "Come on; let's get this show on the road, people!" She clapped her hands together to shoo away the distractions. "Chop! Chop!"

Alice could take charge of any situation. All she needed was a clipboard and a credit card without a limit. No Hallmark moment was too mushy to defend against her onslaught of efficiency. At least it was a great diversion from the double assault on their heartstrings.

"Let's do a quick checklist for the day, shall we?" she announced like a condescending cruise director, repeatedly clicking the pen in her hand in a nervous tick. Alice was running this wedding like a military exercise with precision and little room for errors. The image of General Alice, although a tad sarcastic, was appropriate. Although everyone thought, the name apropos only Emmett was foolish enough to say it to her face. He paid the price, too. She might be little, but the pixie packs a punch!

"First, Bella" she said without looking up. "Go put on some pants, but don't worry about showering, you will do that at the house."

"It's so nice having a personal assistant…" Bella huffed, annoyed to be bossed around soon, "Please remind me to give you a raise, _dear_," she said, sarcastically.

"Believe me, honey, this is pro bono. You can't afford me," she sneered with a 'no' finger. Charlie laughed so hard, he dropped a coffee cup as he washed them in the sink.

"Nice…" Bella grumbled, "…very nice…"

Pixie micro-management was not all bad. For today, everyone had to keep busy and the less down time the better. Waiting all day for an evening wedding was not ideal for a nervous bride, but it was the earliest time it could realistically be held without threat from sunlight. Luckily, Alice saw 6 o'clock would be cloudy enough to make it work. Persuasive as Alice is, a nine-o'clock service would be impossible to justify!

"Always good to know what is expected of a man," he said, willingly accepted her detailed instructions with a smile.

"Always good to be appreciated, Charlie," Alice sighed dramatically. Bella flashed her tongue like a snake behind Charlie's back so he couldn't see.

"I'll pretend I didn't see that," Alice hissed, sending a searing glare, which made grown vampires run for the hills.

Charlie really appreciated Alice's sense of things. He firmly believed in the adage, "Take control of your life or it will control you." It did not bother him to be bossed around by a 95 lb pixie. In fact, he seemed to love it. He was thankful that Alice had provided a detailed itinerary for each hour between wake-up and the wedding. A cop's life had made him find order among chaos or maybe it was the living alone so long, he needed a plan for every moment. There was no one around to move his cheese…even it if were covered in dust.

"Charlie, here are your revised schedules, contact data, and directions. You will not need them of course. I programmed all the destinations in the GPS. " Alice snapped papers off the clipboard, looking up to Bella as if she had missed the meeting and ignored the memos. "Charlie's going to the hotel in Port Angeles to meet with Renee and Phil, breakfast, and return to show Mr. Dwyer the sights…."

"What sights, Alice? Both stop lights?"

"I dunno Bella," he shrugged, "there are lots of places your mother and I…"

"I don't want to know about this…" she moaned, disgusted by the idea that her parents once had secret hideaways in town. The concept was completely unnerving. "…does Renee know about this little trip down memory lane?"

"She _suggested_ it, Bella," Alice snipped, "She said she wanted to show Phil all the places she talks about. They are excited about it, too. Don't be a buzz kill."

"I'll admit I was a little... surprised, but it really was all your mother's idea, besides," he said defensively, but snickering, "I have no doubt Phil will be enamored of the diner and astounded by the two traffic lights!"

Bella howled aloud and he pouted. "Sorry, dad…" she moaned, exaggerating the comfort, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but you've got to admit…the image of you two handing out on a street corner or something is just too funny."

"I'll have you know, _Isabella Marie_," he said, with that defensive glare parents adopt when they felt suddenly old and uncool, "you mother and I were once just as young as you and Edward..."

"…la la la…I'm not listening…" Fingers in her ears, she sang loudly off key to block the images he was projecting and he smirked both with the memory and with her reaction.

"I was pretty suave back in the day, Bella," Charlie attempted a debonair swagger waving his hands with a shrug of his shoulders as if to say "_but, of course._"

"Jiminy Crickets!" Alice cried. "Will you _look_ at the time? Its eleven o'clock already…! We need to get on the road, Bella."

Bella suspected that extended father/daughter had put them off schedule and she chuckled imagining Alice frantic in the car watching the poignantyet unscheduled moments unfolding. Alice scowled, reading the look on Bella's face. There was little chance that Bride could hide anything today wearing her heart on her sleeve made her thoughts obvious.

"There is a lot to do, Bella." Arms crossed embracing her clipboard; Alice looked like she was not in the mood to take any nonsense. "First, we survey the decorations."

"Alice, I thought I just had to show up and get dressed," the bride grumbled. "And I thought part of the charm of doing the wedding at home was less fuss. What's there to decorate?"

"Isabella Swan," she growled, as if accusing the bride of treason, "by the power of all Greyskull, you did not actually think the house was _decorated_ for the wedding? It was only the _rehearsal_ dinner?"

"It looked lovely yesterday_, _Alice_," _Bella said, wondering how the Cullen house any more beautiful than it was every day. "It always does."

Alice gasped, laying a hand on her heart, swooning in distress. "Please, Charlie, tell me she did not just say that?"

"I don't know, Alice," Charlie cowered, his honesty exposed, seeking her favor. "Everything looked pretty damn good to me. What do you have to decorate?"

"Oh, my," she moaned with such drama Charlie stepped closer to catch her in case she fainted.

"Alice, honey," he cried, "Are you alright?"

"Cut the crap, Alice," Bella hissed sarcastically, mimicking her, "…the fainting maiden is not a good look for you. Besides if you fall, you'll snap a heel off those lovely Prada stilettos...," she said, pointing to her feet, "and you will really be pissed off..."

"Impressive," Alice murmured. "Unexpected points to the bride for advanced shoe recognition. I guess that is _something_," Rolling he eyes, Alice was surprised Bella could have enough fashion sense to identify the designer shoes on sight. "…but will deal with this decorating ignorance later."

Dismissing them with an omnipotent wave of her hand, Bella shivered in fear of the possibilities that Alice of how much decorating her minions could manage to create in less than 12 hours time and she wondered if the real reason why she banned Edward had more to do with the checklist than any traditions.

"Ok, now, Charlie," she said, demanding attention. "Carlisle ran into town to check something at the hospital, but he said there was a possibility he might catch up with you all after brunch."

"Don't you mean, breakfast at the diner, Alice?" Bella was tired of this pompous game. "Let's be honest, okay. There is no jazz piano and Bloody Mary's…it can't be brunch!"

"Brunch is defined by the time of day, Baby Bride, not the location of the repast."

"…repast... that's a great word, Alice." Charlie said, filing the item in his personal lexicon for crossword puzzles.

"Thank you, Charlie. Now…Carlisle… He's dying to spend a little time with you before the wedding, Charlie. So be sure to call him if you are ready to leave _brunch_ before he arrives."

"I certainly will!" Charlie's eyes brightened thinking of the luxury of Carlisle's company. It was a rare opportunity. "I am looking forward to it."

"Somewhere near 4:30pm…" Alice looked at her watch as if calculating, but Bella knew she had the countdown running in her head. "Charlie that is Tminus: 01:30 give or take,"

"…give or take…" Bella grumbled and rolled her eyes. Alice flashed a dirty look in her direction.

"Renee and Phil will arrive at the house. You will already be there. You will ride with Carlisle to the house. Phil will drive the Volvo to the hotel…."

"Wait a minute," Bella protested, "I thought Phil rented a car in Seattle…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella," Alice huffed, "I send limousine service to drive them here. Much better than a rental…"

"Of course you did…" Bella groaned softly, resting her head on the table as if she could not hold up the weight of the word. She had almost forgotten about her mother.

"There is a phone in the glove box, Chief. Carlisle is speed dial #1, the house is #2 and I am #3, so if there is anytime you need one of us…for any reason, just ring up. It is a GPS satellite phone, and you have coverage everywhere. No excuses, Charlie. You must tell Renee and Phil too…"

"No excuses!" He saluted her with a prim snap of the hand and a puffed chest. "Yes, Mam'!"

"Oh, that was really cute, Charlie…" she cooed seductively. "Do it again, do it again!"

"Please, don't encourage her, Dad…" her brown eyes narrowed to pinpoints, "She is hard enough to live with as it is...her and her clipboard! Do you have any idea how much I hate this flipping clipboard of yours?"

Somehow, Bella was fast enough to strip it out of Alice's hands and toss it onto the table. The loud slam startled her and Bella gasped.

"_Note to self_: n_ever embarrass a vampire in the company of humans."_

Alice slowly blinked her eyes in shock and after a moment, the seeds of revenge were germinating. Enjoying the coup, Bella was stunned to think of the consequences of her unexpected victory.

"Okay Bella," Alice said with a gentle but passive aggressive expression that would have made Emmett cringe in fear. "May I finish the schedule review, so Charlie is comfortable running his end of the show?"

Alice pouted for Charlie's sake, pretending she suffered with wounded pride from the insult. The bride was not in the mood to play. Nerves had come to roost.

"You go right ahead, Alice," Charlie apologized, glaring at Bella; such a dirty look it was hard to accept that just moments ago they were sharing a Hallmark Hall of Fame moment. "I want to know _everything_ you need me to do."

"Thank you, Charlie," the evil one batted her eyes ostentatiously at him as a reward for his compliance. Her victory dance with her voice was nauseating. "Now, my brothers will arrive near four. Emmet and Jasper have some entertainment cooked up…"

"…be very afraid, Charlie…" Bella chuckled, imagining what fun must be in store for them.

"The guys will all gather at the boat house to get ready….mostly to keep Edward away from seeing _you_!"

Bella's jaw dropped in horror. "How could she accuse me of sabotage like this—as if I had anything to do with Edward's desire to sneak away from his jailors?" she thought, suddenly thrilled by the idea.

"So, Bella after we inspect the grounds, its Bridal beatification time!" she purred. "We will retire to the Sanctuary near one o'clock to prepare ourselves."

"Oh, _great_…five hours of Barbie Bella," The bride's lack of enthusiasm was underwhelming. "Go ahead…water board the bride why don't you?"

"About three o'clock or so, we'll go into Hair and Makeup with the women. After that, you are free to spend an hour or so with Renee…"

"I hate you, Alice, you know that?" She groaned aloud, holding a nauseated stomach with both hands. "But I think you hate me more…"

"Now who's the drama queen, hmmm?" Alice did not even look up from the clipboard. Although it seemed ridiculous she would need it, it made a good prop.

"Oh, it's not that bad, Bella," Charlie growled, rubbing her shoulders for lack of any better idea. "Your mother is really happy to see you. Why can't you try to be happy to see her?"

"Taken to the dark side, have you, Charlie?" Bella sneered, "I seem to remember someone calling her out and hanging up in anger, lying to me, accosting federal employees to censor her correspondence…"

"Yeah, well, that was before," he said, standing tall. "This is now. You can do, it. Be a grown up."

Bella grumbled, but nodded and Charlie smiled for her efforts.

"Then it's just getting dressed." Alice beamed, envisioning the perfection awaiting them.

"That's gonna take 2 hours at least!" Bella sighed, "You should see the contraptions I have to wear."

"Guests will start arriving at 5ish and the curtain goes up at 6."

Impressed by Alice's efficient logistics plan, Charlie applauded loudly. Alice curtseyed and certainly would have blushed he had surprised her with his attention.

"Well, Madame Director, I'd better hit the road before I am behind schedule," he announced, with a little bow, mimicking Carlisle's courtier style, but somehow it did not translate. "…and I don't want to upset you, my lady."

Bella purposefully coughed and mumbled, "…brownnoser…"

"I know I can count on you, Charlie!" Alice squealed, ignoring Bella because she was delighted with his obedience.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of making up a shaving kit for you. It's at the boathouse with your tux and _unmentionables_," she giggled at his blush. "So, you don't have to bring anything with you. No worries about forgetting anything."

"Now that's just wrong, Alice!" Bella barked, "…you went through… in the bathroom? And the laundry? Yuck!" The thought of such surveillance was just disgusting.

"Don't be gross, Bella, the tailor suggested sizes" Alice protested as if revolted by her implication that in preparing Charlie's clothing she had done anything inappropriate. "There is a wide variety of… manly _unmentionables_ with tuxes."

"Why? So they can all match or something?" Bella shrieked, "You are a control freak, Alice. That's what you are!"

"I think it was very _thoughtful_ of you, Alice," Charlie held his head high, "…thank you for thinking of me." The mask of disgust she wore made Charlie think Bella was being entirely unfair. "…and you are being a brat, my little girl."

"Think of it as a shopping spree, Charlie!" Alice said, ignoring her.

"You hear that, Bella," Charlie said, turning away, "Alice, I have never had a …what is…what do they call it…when somebody buys for…"

"A personal shopper, Charlie?" she said, giggling.

"Oh for god sakes, Alice," Bella huffed, disgusted by the excesses already discovered and she closed her eyes, counting to ten, to think of all the rest yet to come. "…where will it end?"

"I guess you will just have to wait and find out, bride doll," Alice snickered, enjoying watching Bella squirm with the torture of unknown surprises awaiting her.

"I really appreciate everything you have done, Alice. It's going to be the best wedding in Forks' history." Without a blink of thought for warning, Charlie grabbed Alice's hand pulling her to his chest in a big bear hug so tight Bella was sure the vampire brain would explode from the pressure of his surprise. "Alice, you are going to make a fabulous CEO someday and some man will be lucky to call you his wife."

A panic welled up in the bride until she saw the startled faced pixie completely frozen in her father's arms but her worry transformed into delight as she observed Alice's startled face.

Bella did not dare laugh. She was in enough trouble.

"_Wouldn't that be my luck?" _Bella chuckled to herself,_ "my father discovers my sister-in-law and his personal shopper is a vampire…on my wedding day?"_

Watching Alice and Charlie reminded Bella that their special friendship forged when she nursed Bella after 'big accident' in Phoenix. Charlie's admiration of Alice was much deeper than buying boxers and Right Guard; it came on steadily as she did all the things a father cannot do; tending to her bath, helping her dress. He loved Alice and she felt the same way about him.

He kissed Bella's head and was out the door with a wave. "See you later, my little bride!" Charlie called out from the driveway as he climbed into Edward's Volvo. At least he was not driving Renee and Phil around in the backseat of squad car.

"I'll be the one in the big white dress." Bella waved with a smile, called back from the screen door, but no sooner did the silver bullet turn the corner did her face fall into a still blank expression. So many things to consider, so many strange feelings and revelations, made Bella retreat into herself. Processing such heady things as a father's regrets and grief required too much energy to allow the Bride to concentrate on anything else. At least, for the next few minutes, Bella checked out of wedding central.

"Let's drive a little bit." Alice sighed, proud that her weather prediction was perfectly accurate. "…it's such a beautiful _cloudy_ day..."

Today might be all about Alice the Party Planner but she was determined that her other personalities would be equally important in these final hours before the wedding. Well aware of what had happened in the kitchen and how the conversation stirred up already bittersweet emotions this morning, Alice knew Bella was in no mood to rush into the whole wedding business. The tender emotions brought an unsteady attack of nerves that needed some time to resolve.

"I know!" Alice squealed, as if the idea was spontaneous. "Let's go to that lemonade place…what was the name?"

"_Mitchell's_?" Bella mumbled, lost in the thoughts clouding her mind. "That's awfully far, don't you think? It will take too long," she sighed.

"…it's not that far…especially since I am driving," Alice giggled, tipping her sunglasses down show the twinkle in her eyes. "Come on, a little adventure won't hurt the Bride, will it?"

"Don't you have to get home to ready the troops for battle, _mon Capitan_?"

"There is plenty of time, Bella," she said with more warmth than expected. "I was hoping we could have a little time alone…just us girls…"

"Oh, I see," Bella rolled her eyes, "…chat is on the schedule…"

"No, baby," Alice smiled affectionately, "Call it selfish, but I want my time with you. Is that okay?"

The countdown had begun in earnest. The bags were packed and already at the house, ready to go. What little she still had at the house was contained in one bag, already under Alice's supervision. There was literally nothing left to do but show up.

Alice seemed to have shifted gears suddenly, and then it realization hit Bella like a brick. Alice once again had thought of everything. She anticipated this angst and worked in a little room for decompression between wedding day meltdowns.

"I am sorry I am being a bitch, Alice." Her lashes were wet with tears teetering on the brink of falling. "I just can't help it. I don't know why."

"Don't worry, babe," Alice patted Bella's hand. "Sit back, and relax for a bit. We'll have some lemonade. Everything is okay."

The experience of riding in Alice's Porsche reminded Bella that there were many things in the world to fear besides the wedding. The air lock sound that is the closing a door on the Porsche was so final--a symbol of the closing of an era her life. Alice glanced over across the console with sympathetic eyes as she brought the engine to a purr.

"So, here we are, can you believe it?" Alice sighed softly, without sarcasm or guilt as just as the sound of the engine faded into an echo of a hum. "It's the big day." She said, grabbing glances at her passenger to measure her mood. "I know you hate to hear this," she shrugged, almost as an apology, "…how are you feeling, Bella?"

Alice could not read minds, but sometimes believing that was very difficult.

"I am confused, Alice," Bella whispered, shaking her head to rattle around the chaos of her thoughts. "I happy about the wedding, okay, but still it is a going, I'm leaving…" Bella whispered, her breath breaking out of regular rhythm, "… I'm not going to be back… I will be different_._"

"Everybody changes, Bella," Alice murmured, wisdom of long life rising in her. "Everything changes…that's part of life."

"You know that's not the same," underneath the tough exterior, Bella was not convinced. "I am gonna _really_ change"

"It is so much more than a wedding, isn't it, honey?" Alice murmured tenderly, covering Bella's hand with her own as Bella looked out the window, trying to avoid her eye contact. "I know this is hard for you, Bella. I know there is so much to process."

"I used to be most afraid about the wedding, you know?"

"I know, honey." Alice nodded as a thousand memories passed through her mind. It was never a simple decision for Bella, so when she agreed to be Edward's wife it was a conscious choice.

"Now, the getting married part is great. I really am excited about it. Isn't that crazy?"

"Wow, Bella," Alice murmured, blinking several times, surprised to think she had somehow missed that decision. "I thought you were… _grumpy_ because you were upset about the wedding…"

"No, not at all, Alice." Bella said, perfectly confident. "All the details, and dealing with Renee, that's what has me upset. I can't wait to be Mrs. Isabella Cullen."

"Have you told Edward this, Bella?" The astonished pixie hoped she was out of range of his talents because the thoughts racing through her head would definitely give up this information.

"I thought I'd let him see it on my face. You know…the slow reveal, right?" Bella winked with a knowing glance and Alice gasped.

"Holy crow, girl," Alice exclaimed, dumbfounded, "you are a fast learner."

Although Bella wanted to stay calm, all the time she knew it was hopeless. The day had only scratched the surface of the tears she would shed for leaving Charlie and the grief she would feel lying to him during the long months or years of adjusting to the change.

"Leaving Charlie is much harder than I thought it would be…" she sighed, playing with the words, trying to let them float in the air. If they had weight, the tears glazing her lashes. It's breaking my heart to think about it."

"Charlie is _harder_ than the getting married part? Now, that really is something, Bella!" she teased, trying to lighten the moment from the emotional crash that was going to conclude this conversation.

"What if I never see him again, Alice?" The biggest fear of all spilled out in a whisper and Bella trembled with its release.

"Bella, listen to me," Alice said, sternly, demanding attention, but Bella's pitiful face turned and it broke her quiet heart to see her pain.

"Baby," she said gently, caressing the bride with the sound of her voice. "… just because you might need to be away for a _significant_ period of time, it won't be as long as you think. There is not any reason to believe that you won't see Charlie again."

"_Really_?" Wet sniffles laced with hope replaced hot tears.

"Bella, you know you will be able to pass. Geesh! Look at us …we've never been outed before—in four hundred years!" she cried, exasperated. "…and if it weren't for your very annoying human intuition and unrelenting unnatural curious that record would still stand today!"

"You wouldn't just say that to make me feel better, would you, Alice?"

I have no doubt you will see Charlie, Renee, and anyone else you care to see _very_ soon."

Her loving smile tried to be reassuring, but Bella was not convinced.

"Bella, I have seen it, ok? Stop worrying!"

"…okay, Alice…" she murmured, sinking lower into her seat. "…if you say so, it must be true…"

In a comforting silence that only a fast car can offer, the girls drove for some time, enjoying the freedom of driving without any destination in mind. Gliding up and down the highway, they floated along the coast, searching half-heartedly for the Shangri-La of lemonade. It seemed they were both far away in little worlds of thought, floating in time, enjoying the quiet before the storm.

"You _know_," Alice, said, lingering on the vowel, calling attention to fact that Bella most certainly did not know what she was going to say. "… you are not the only one who maybe a little bit _confused_…about the big steps you are taking today and even though it might be uncomfortable to talk about…"

Bella rolled her eyes, anticipating the signs of the conversation to come. There is _only _one _topic_ hard to discuss. Sex.

"This is going to be embarrassing isn't it, Alice? I just don't think I can handle that right now."

"Bella, I know that it might be a little weird, but I would not be much of a friend or a sister for that matter, if I didn't talk to you about the _hard_ stuff, right?" Alice snickered, "…so to speak…"

It has been Edward's contention from the very first conversation about whether the benefits of human marriage are part of vampire's life, his primary reason for not making love was that he was afraid for her safety. Since he could not guarantee he would not hurt Bella by making love to he, he refused to consider it because he thought it was a risk that he was not willing to take. Not all the sexploration in the world could change the facts of this possibility of a mistake in the moment.

"Have you reconsidered waiting? You know, until…after the transformation."

Alice spoke in a quiet and urgent tone, blurting out her questions as if she could not hold them back. At least it was not as bad as bragging to Charlie she was still a virgin, but it was close.

"Alice, know that I say this lovingly and with the upmost affection for you," Bella said, gathering courage, "… just butt out, okay? This is personal. It is decided. End of conversation."

"Bella, I know that but what if Edward was right?" She shifted in her seat, gripping the wheel, anxious by her words. "We are worried about it. Aren't you?"

"You keep saying, _we_ Alice," Bella shifted in her seat to catch Alice's reaction, as witness on the stand offering contradictory evidence. "Who are you representing, _exactly_?"

"We _all_ feel the same." Her answer was uncharacteristically flat and she squirmed for a second, folding like a hostile witness under cross-examination. "It basically is unanimous."

"Holy crap, Alice! What? Did you put it to a _vote_ or something?"

Bella realized she must have been angrier than she should have been because a sarcastic chuckle perfectly expressed the absurdity this conversation, never mind the idea that the Cullen's sat up nights voting on risk management strategies for her future sexual experiences!

"Do you send out memos or have meetings to discuss what I should and should not do with Edward?" she sighed, wondering if the pressures of this day and heavy anticipation of the night were spinning her up like a top. "That is too weird for words!"

"Yes, I guess it is a little weird…." Her voice didn't trail off for long, before that magic word appeared again…"…_but_ you have to admit if your inter species relationship is not the textbook definition of weird, I don't know what is!"

"Touché, Alice." Bella laughed and Alice joined in. "A 100 yr-old vampire and a human teenager getting married certainly counts as weird."

"It would be wrong of any of us not to air our concerns, Bella. Remember you have exchanged a pledge of fidelity with the _family_…you are in this not just with Edward. But for all of us."

"You still haven't answered my question, exactly who is included in _we_?"

"You know very well for whom I am speaking, Bella…"

"Do you have any clue how I feel knowing you guys…ugh," she groaned. "Why can't you just leave us alone? We are not afraid anymore. Why should you be?"

"I didn't want to make you upset, but you have to think about it," Alice whispered, afraid of the words, "…what if something happened..."

Bella gasped, trembling, as a horrifying decision rolled through her mind. Obviously, Bella's reaction was not in Alice's vision.

"You don't look so good, honey. Are you all right, Bella?"

Seeing Bella's thoughts clearly unfold, Alice hit the brakes so hard, Bella screamed and the momentum of the vehicle carried her out of the seat. Only Alice's unnatural reflexes and strong arm guarding her from hitting the dashboard protected the bride from an unscheduled visit to the emergency room.

As the dust of road settled around them, panic like a slamming door crashed into Bella chest and the color drained from her face. Her eyes fluttered quickly, her head seemed too heavy for her neck, and her breathing sped up as if she was running from a lion.

The wind whipped into the cabin as Alice threw the passenger door open and kneeling on the floorboards, she held Bella's face in her hands. Alice's forehead creased with genuine concern, quickly loosening the seatbelts securing her passenger, checking her for bruises or any question of injury.

"Are you hurt?" Alice cried, searching for some clue, "Bella, talk to me, baby?"

Her expression was wild and fearful, but struggling to remain in control. A sliver of silence hung timelessly in the air and Bella trembled, closing her eyes to concentrate, as if the words took every ounce of her courage.

"Do you see something bad is going to happen tonight, Alice?"

"No, baby, absolutely not!" she said, smiling reassuringly, brushing arrant curls behind her ear, stroking Bella face to comfort her.

"I have to know, Alice," white with fear, Bella's voice was deadpan serious. "...promise to tell me the truth. Promise me…"

"Bella, stop right now," Alice commanded, "you are going to make yourself sick…I always tell you the truth."

"Even when it's terrible?" Bella whispered. The racing heartbeat of a captured bird pounded in her head.

"Especially then," she said. Bella sighed, but unwanted tears fell in relief.

"Honey, don't cry," Alice murmured, smoothing her hair. "The problem is that I _can't_ see anything anymore… that is why I asking you if you changed your mind or if you were thinking about it."

Although, psychic visions were hardly statistically reliable as a source of decision-making, Alice's record of achievement was high enough that the Cullens' took her predictions for granted as fact. Yet, there were occasions where decisions changed the future, and it in this, as in many other instances where Bella is concerned, Alice was distressed because the vision of her future clouded with uncertainty.

"I get it…" Bella said, gasping in spasms as she was catching her breath, "you are upset because you can't see it being okay. You're not sure and you're trying to figure out why you can't see it."

"That's right, honey," Alice said, distress coloring the sound. "I can't see an accident until it is imminent…"

"Even you can prevent an accident, Alice." Bella cocked her head as if to say it was silly to think otherwise.

"No, I guess not." Her voice was both relieved to be able to answer the question and distressed at the prospect that she could be wrong.

"So, you're saying that your vision changed?" Bella said, thankful that deduction and reasoning was still available to her even when facing the unknown fears she harbored about Edward's control.

"Well, not exactly,"

"Don't scare me like this, Alice. Don't scare me with what you don't see, okay?" Bella struggled to take a regular breath and pretend to be rational, but the gruesome pictures racing in her head were unspeakable and her eyes blazed with terror.

"Ok, so that's good news," she sighed with a sign of relief. "I concede to being rational now that I know I am not fighting a subtle psychic warning that I am going to die on my wedding night."

Although, together their explorations enabled Edward to discover and explore many sensations and sexual situations, there was still the unknown of what will happen when the big moment is upon them.

"But just because I can't see anything doesn't mean something bad will happen."

"But that's not why you wanted to have this little talk," she scrutinized her carefully for any sign of hesitation. "You're not trying to deliver a secret message or anything."

"No, honey," Alice giggled, "…I think you are spending too much time with Nancy Drew and …"

"Batgirl, right?" Bella moaned, "I am never going to live that one down, am I?"

"Nope," the little pixie popped, "that one is going to stick to the end of time, I am afraid. That I can see pretty clearly."

"Yeah, well, no big skill needed there!" Bella grumbled. "Emmett's face alone…and then Carlisle practically rolling in the gravel…"

"Thank you, Bella." Alice seemed more relieved than I did, so I smiled at her.

"So…we're having a _conversation_, right…? An intellectual exploration of possibilities..."

"Yes, just a conversation" she said. "Call it, _free advice_. Take it or leave it."

"You know what my grandmother used to say about free advice, Alice?" Bella snickered hearing her voice, "It's only worth what you paid for it…"

"Bella I am your sister in every way, and I know it is weird, but you don't have anyone to talk to about this even from the human experience, and certainly no one who could understand the complexities you face…"

"Ok, Alice, I can see what you mean…and I even agree with you, but it doesn't make this conversation any less awkward!"

She was of course right, but it was an impossible situation…how do you discuss your fears about having sex with your husband…with his sister? However, with little choice and since the clock to wedding night was ticking away jitters it was time to swallow virgin modesty and ask some specific questions.

"Ok, Alice, you're right…it's not like I have…" she said, sadly thinking about her mother, and the many layers of loss she felt for the mysterious rift that had come between them. "Anybody that I could trust to understand...and there are a few things…but if you tell anyone about this I will never forgive you…"

"I would never do that, Bella. Never." In spite of her skills, an avalanche of hurt devoured Alice's face.

"I am sorry; I didn't mean that, Alice…" Bella cursed herself for using words she did not entirely mean. "I _need_ to have this conversation with you because I trust you most of all…:" she said, squirming uncomfortably, "…but if I say something wrong or stupid, please don't laugh, okay? I am mortified enough."

"Okay, honey," Alice said, perking up, raising her hand in pledge. "I swear to the best of my ability not laugh at you and I promise that I won't tell anyone about the contents of our conversation, agreed?" She offered her handshake as collateral.

"Thank god for small favors!" Bella chuckled, remembering another favorite phrase and she wondered if somehow Grandmother Marie was hovering around to share in the wedding. At least, she was on the Bride's mind.

"But_…"_ she was flawlessly smooth, like an Ivy League Law School graduate. "…allow me one caveat, Bella."

"You would have been a great lawyer, Alice," Bella chuckled, remarking to herself the possibility.

"…those dreadful clothes? Please!" Alice feigned horror. "I promise not to share any content, but I am obligated to confirm that this conversation took place and that all requisite topics were covered."

Her flat tone indicated there was no negotiation possible on this point.

"I guess I can live with that." Life experience certainly prepares a person to make strong arguments. Alice seemed committed to her mission.

"Bella, may I ask you something…?" Alice hesitated and became very still as if time stopped.

"Alice, what is wrong? We do not have time for this…just spit it out!

"…I have no right to ask you…" watching Alice struggle with herself was strange and very uncomfortable.

"Alice, you are my sister, you are my best friend in the world, and you can ask me anything."

"Bella, it is a personal question….I don't want to give you the wrong idea. But, also, I just want…well, I am curious about something and I will never get to…" she gripped the steering wheel tightly and trembled in frustration for her lack of eloquence in this moment.

"What! Enough already, Alice!" Bella cried, frustration getting the better of her patience. "I have no secrets from you. How could I, right?" she snickered, "What could you need to know that you don't already know?"

"What do you think it will be like?" Alice's silver little voice became smaller still, like a frightened child as she closed her eyes and dared to plunge into the question that would not give her peace.

"What will _what_ be like, Alice?" Shaking her head to understand the question, Bella was utterly confused.

"Making love for the first time," she all but whispered and for a moment, Alice was very tiny, very young, and very alone. "…what do you think it will be like?"

Bell thought for a moment, wondering why Alice who was far from inexperienced would ask such a question, until a leap of intuition made it clear. This was an experience was not one she neither had nor ever would have. It was as alien to Alice as it was to Bella. Suddenly all shyness washed away.

As Edward has made very clear over these past few months, human sensory experiences are entirely different after the changing. Alice never experienced human sexuality and her last human contact was not loving. How could she imagine the tenderness of making love, since she only vaguely remembered being locked in the dark in a cell, lost and abandoned even by her maker to suffer the agony of transformation alone? When she finally escaped into a world without guidance, Alice had no one to help her grow up. However she came to experience sex, it was not something she could remember.

Anxiety passes away quickly when faced with a friend in need of something only you can give them and Bella realized in that moment, this is a question only she could answer, and this moment could be the last time Alice could hope to find what she was looking for.

"Well, I don't really know what to think…" Surprised by the ease of honesty with her true sister, Bella smiled, withholding a giggle that threatened to bubble up. "I was never one of those girls who had slumber parties or read Cosmo, or had girlfriends….that is, until I met you, Alice." Twinkling eyes shining, Bella took her little hands in her own, and squeezed them tightly. "I've never had a friend like you." Alice beamed with the joy she felt in love for Bella as images of so many memories rushed up to consciousness. "I only have my mom's advice, or experience to go on…and I guess that is pretty limited as far as sources go…" Bella sighed, wistfully.

Alice held her breath, cursing her insensitivity. "Oh Bella, I am so sorry, I am an idiot…"

"Don't be stupid," Bella chuckled, pretending to punch her in the arm. She had learned the lesson of punching a preternatural creature and her knuckles suffered for it.

"Even if Renee was here, I wouldn't ask her, I don't think," Bella, mused, pretty sure that it was true. There was little chance she could trust her mother with this vulnerability. "She probably wouldn't believe I was still... you know…"

"…a virgin?" Alice giggled, "…frankly, Bella…I think a lot of people are surprised about that tidbit.

"Thanks a lot, Alice!" Bella smirked, thinking that she had to agree. "We did have the _talk_…" she giggled, "and I remember her saying that making love is the most natural thing in the world. It is beautiful how a man and a woman's bodies become one and it is sacred. And that is what Esme said, too, so, I imagine it will be a spiritual moment as much as a physical experience."

"Are you afraid, Bella?" the little pixie whispered. "About the physical experience. I mean the human part…not the other."

"Yes, I guess I am…but not because of Edward…I am not afraid of that…I guess…well, just because…"

"But what do you think? What do you imagine it will _feel_ like?"

Well, I mused, "I don't know exactly what to expect…it might hurt…" an unconscious cringe buckled her shoulders. Pain is always worse in the imagination. "But Carlisle said it might not, though…"

"Wait a minute," Alice put her hand up as a stop sign, "You talked to Carlisle about losing your virginity?"

"Yeah, I did. He's my doctor after all. Was that wrong?" Bella blushed to think that Alice was surprised. "I had lots of questions…you know, medical questions…clinical questions."

"Bella, don't be embarrassed," Alice said, "I am in awe of you. You are so brave…"

"Well, he said we could talk to Esme, but I think she didn't want to say there was only one answer. So, I guess we'll have to wait and see. I don't think it will hurt too much. I am so excited about it…I probably won't even notice!" she giggled, a flush racing over her face for such secrets revealed.

Although there was a myriad of disagreements and ugly name-calling, the bond with Alice had only grown stronger in these weeks. "He could hurt you in other ways, even if it is not…even if he doesn't lose control and bite you. You aren't afraid of that?"

"Edward would never hurt me, Alice" Bella smiled. "He feels confident, and he knows himself better…he has found himself outside of his thirst…he wouldn't get lost in it again. I am sure of that."

"How can you be so sure, Bella?"

"Please don't worry Alice. I will be fine. He will be fine. We will be fine…"

"Well," she said, "I wondered if you wondered… we wondered…"

"I wonder if you will answer a question for me, Alice." The tone was decidedly Nancy Drew at her very best. "Does Edward know about—our mandatory conversation?"

"Absolutely not!" Alice exclaimed, breathless with horror. "He doesn't know and he _must never _know! He would freak!" Her answer was convincing and emphatic, so it was quite believable. "And we wouldn't want that…not today!"

As she donned her sunglasses and made her way around to the driver's seat, Alice saw how Bella's face was flushed and she suspected this coloration was not from embarrassment but from another emotion entirely.

"Are you kidding me?" Bella cried, as the driver settled in and started the engine. "The mystery group is afraid to upset the virgin vampire, but not the virgin human!"

Alice shrugged, "…that and he would have hurt somebody and we weren't exactly sure who that might be…so, we figured you were the better choice."

"I couldn't hurt anybody, is that it?"

"Yeah, that's about the size of it," she nodded, in perfect agreement, but hiding the giggle under a wink.

Pulling onto the road, Alice hummed along with the wind, filling the air with a lilting tune. Bella smiled recognizing it instantly as the song she sang last night about the car. The thought of lemonade abandoned, the Porsche drove itself home.

"I guess you know, I'm not so up for the lemonade adventure, hah, Alice?"

"Yeah, I figured," Alice snickered, "but there is a gallon of Mitchell's famous lemonade waiting for you at home!"

"Of course there is," Bella rolled her eyes, wondering how that little detail escaped her imagination.

A new quiet enveloped them, as the sound of the road and the sounds of the river lulled the nerves of a little Bride. Watching her face more than the road, Alice broke the silence.

"What are you thinking, baby Bride?" The little pixie braced for an unexpected crisis.

"Tell me one more thing, Alice"; Bella said pensively, sitting up a little straighter in the seat. "… Did you draw the shortest straw to win this honor? Talking to the human about virginity?"

"No, Bella it was all me, always," her voice was quiet and full of love, "I wouldn't let anybody else. I wanted to talk about it anyway, but when everyone was worrying about it…well, I knew I just had to talk to you. Everyone wanted to talk to you, though…even Emmett!"

"Gee, that would have been interesting…." Bella burst into laughter. It was a comfort to know that dealing with bridal inexperience was not a burden but a mission of compassion, although Bella thought it was strange that the entire family wanted to participate in the conversation.

"Apparently, he was quite _knowledgeable _before…you know, _before_," Alice shrugged, almost embarrassed to share such a personal secret. "When he was human."

"Okay, Alice," Bella squealed, "…that is way more than I needed to know!"

Alice's voice trembled a little and her little face creased with the pain she bore in silence, "when everyone came to me to ask if I could see and I couldn't see anything…we were all scared…"

At these words, the entire situation was illuminated. Their concern was not prying or inappropriate exuberance that motivated them to butt into very private intimacies, but it was a real fear that they all shared because they wanted to protect Bella. When the family sought foresight to allay their fears and poor Alice could offer no solace to anyone, least of all herself, they were all stricken with fear. Of course, the siblings would go to her hoping she had a vision of a positive outcome for our wedding night and what torture it must have been for her not to have any consolation to offer.

"Who consoles Mary Alice when the limits of her gift left her feeling helpless?" Bella muttered, unaware her thought found sound.

"Maybe that is the job of a little sister?" Alice whispered, reaching for Bella's hand. When they met, fire and ice, there was confirmation that her question answered itself. A tear, trapped for so long behind the anxiety of fear of disasters, welled up in her eye.

"Oh, Alice…" Bella trembled, a river of tears falling, "I am so selfish…," she said, hugging her as much as is possible from the passenger seat of the tiny cabin. "I understand everything now. Thank you for loving me for so much..."

It was _neither_ the first nor the last time today that a little pixie vampire sister's wisdom would make Bella blush for her ignorance to the ways of the world.

Suddenly, she felt like such an ingrate, hurting everyone who spent the entire summer consumed in planning for the wedding. Bella's tears expanded into full sobs as she replayed the many moments of her rudeness was more upset with for hurting Alice. Feeling like she did not deserve to cry, it was useless to try to hide the torrent of tears. Shuttering with spasms, trying to hold her breath but gasping for air, her little human heart was breaking and popping on/off like bad firecrackers.

"Bella, Bella, baby, don't cry!" Alice quickly pulled over to the median. In a blink, she had unbuckled my seatbelt and pulled the weeping bride into her arms, holding trembling shoulders, and petting her hair affectionately. Hot tears melted away into the comforting chill. For several moments, they sat quietly, mother and child. It was good to not think for about anything, just be in the safety of loving arms. It was a surreal picture: a bride happily hugging a vampire in a Porsche to ward of the latest of a series of minor nervous breakdowns on her wedding day.

"It will be alright, honey, I am so sorry I upset you," Alice's emphatic reassurance started up my emotional engine again. "You are right, Edward is strong. He can do it. We are just being over protective."

"No, it's not _that_," Bella said, waving off her concern, trying to explain, blowing my nose noisily. "It's not that I don't want to… you _know_… make love to Edward…or that I am afraid of getting married… it is just that there are so many feelings that I didn't expect today. It is a little overwhelming and scary and thrilling and exciting. I am afraid in the big jumble and I'm going to make a mess of it all. When I got out of this car, I have to make it all just right. There would be no time for such silliness and stupid tears. But you know me…I am sure that…. I just know I am going to ruin everything!"

Under the bumbling narrative, the bride's fears emerged and a new volley of tears rained down.

"The only thing you're afraid of is—messing up?" An awkward silence swallowed Bella's cries. Alice was struggling to keep her promise about not laughing.

"You are certifiable, you know that?" Dumbfounded, Alice could only stare. "…Absolutely, certifiable." Shaking her head in amazement at the human who was so much more than strange.

"Yeah, I guess I am…" Bella said wiped tears in the middle of a fit of giggles. The car rocked as laughter burst through the tears.

"I hope you bought waterproof mascara, Alice," Bella snickered, wiping her hot cheeks, "I am gonna need it!"

"But of course! You cry all you want, baby bride!" Alice chortled, trying to regain composure. "Everybody knows it is good luck for a bride to cry at her wedding—just not so much on the wedding night!"

They roared again, in shrieks, tears long forgotten. The yellow Porsche, procured with Alice's babysitting money, rumbled through the dry paving pebbles on approach to the private road leading to the house. The distinctive sound brought a gasp of breath from the Bride as a flurry of thoughts converged simultaneously. There was no escaping it now. The house was ready, and Bella knew she had better beready, too_. _She was going to marry a vampire today and make love to him tonight. In a few hours, everything will be set in motion. With the utterance of two tiny words, Bella would be one-step closer to her dream of fulfilling her destiny—as Mrs. Edward Cullen!

* * *

**A/N Oh, dear... that poor man. To finally figure it out, only to have it slip through his fingers. But at least he's figured it out. Sadly, he hopes the next phase of their relationship will only be better for his revelations. He expects that Bella will return from the Honeymoon and Dartmouth and he will be a part of her life again. Yet, intuitively he fears losing her. What an unbearable torture it must be for Bella, to face the unknown, and not able to reassure him or her that the future he desperately desires may or may not be her destiny, rather, their destiny.**

**There is urgency in Charlie's good-bye surrounding this universal rite of passage and one has to wonder: Why? Just how many tribal stories did Charlie hear growing up close to his Quileute cousins?**

**Thank god, Charlie has a new outlook on his life. Perhaps, as he releases his baby girl to the world, now he can begin to live again. Rumor has it he's been looking at paint colors for the kitchen.**

**And poor Alice! And the Cullen's, too! No amount of sexploration can negate the risky business they are about to undertake. There is a risk, no matter how you measure it, and since Alice's visions can see accidents, the family is wondering...and wondering if Bella is wondering, too. It is neither a lack of faith in Edward nor Alice that sends them off, it is the fact that Alice is having a human moment, second guessing herself.**

**NEXT UP: The Cullen House of Wedding Bliss. Transitioning from heart to heart with Charlie, Bella must make her way to the Bridal Sanctuary to prepare for the clock to strike six. But the miles that journey will take...including the throw down with Renee. Bring hankies and your favorite comfort object. YIKES!**

**YEAH, reviews are love...**


	25. Aug 13: The Cullen House of Wedded Bliss

**A/N: OMG! Here we are... this is it! It's really happening! Skating on the thin edge of excitement and terror, Bella has a few more dips on this roller coaster before gliding into the station and meeting the next milestone on the way to her destiny.**

**Buckle your seatbelts and keep your hands inside the vehicle at all times. **

**Thank you for choosing the Cullen House of Wedded Bliss!**

**And now, on with the show...**

**

* * *

**

_I crave your mouth, Your voice, Your hair_

_Pablo Neruda_

_Do not go far off, not even for a day, because –_

_because -- I don't know how to say it: a day is long_

_and I will be waiting for you, as in an empty station_

_when the trains are parked off somewhere else, asleep._

_Don't leave me, even for an hour, because_

_then the little drops of anguish will all run together,_

_the smoke that roams looking for a home will drift_

_into me, choking my lost heart._

_Dear Diary;_

_How I regret leaving so much of the planning to an outrageous pixie with an unlimited budget. I am more than afraid of what surprises they have in store for me before this day is out. I am freaking out._

_The closer we get to the reality of the wedding my inner demon is raging. Like Gidrah released on streets of Tokyo, I know there is little hope of reeling me in unless Godzilla or another bad-ass-er monster takes me down soon. Wonder who will be the badass enforcer to tame my wild beastie? If she needs reinforcements, Alice is toast. Probably Rose. Surely not Esme! God, just anybody but my mother._

_Renee has me all twisted up to Defcon-1. I wish we had just gotten it over and done with last night. At least the wounds would have scabbed over by now and I would not get blood all over my white dress._

_Now, there is an image… the vampire's bloodied virgin bride. Lovely._

_I would like to think I have cried myself dry, but I know better. No way. No fishing way, as Alice says. I think my subconscious is trying on every emotional state before finding the wedding joy they promised me. Here's hoping._

_I do not feel good. I told them and told them I am not going to be good at this. _

_But nobody listens to me._

As the yellow Porsche turned into the hidden driveway, Alice squirmed in the driver's seat, hyper-excited to reveal the secret plans that up until now were successfully concealed from the Bride.

"So very subtle, Alice…" Bella muttered as they passed under the enormous white bow magically suspended between the trees that framed the driveway entrance in satin. "…the calligraphy directions were so lovely, too!" she hissed, snidely. "Such a waste…"

"Yes, well, this is _much_ better," Alice said, nodding to protocol, "…much more _personal_."

Crouched low in the passenger seat, unconsciously picking at nonexistent pills on her clothes, the Bride's attitude was disintegrating from dark to ugly.

"It's a whole lot of something over nothing, that's what I think!" Her voice rumbled, stirring up trouble from deep inside her grumpiness.

"It is a _design_ statement, Bella," Alice said, smugly, "to inform our guests, they have _arrived_!"

"Most people just put balloons on the mailbox, Alice," she grumbled, twisting her arm around herself disagreeably.

"We are not_ most _people, Isabella!"

"Well, that's the understatement of the year!"Bella snorted, hunkering down further in her seat.

Alice giggled, incredulously, peering over her sunglasses with a smirk to get a good look at the obtuse soon-to-be Cullen.

"I thought you figured that out by now!"

Psychic talents were not necessary to see that antagonizing the Bride was a bad idea. In fact, any form of interaction is a form of wedding planner abuse. Managing this feat of restraint would require extraordinary finesse and superior self-discipline to resist the overwhelming impulse to rip off the bride's little head. However, Alice was up to the challenge. A solid vision gave her plenty of notice to prepare a strategy.

"As I was saying, Bella," Alice sighed, as much to get her attention as to release the tension, "the _gateway_ celebrates the arrival of each guest, informing them they are now part of the wedding processional. It is an evocative statement sure to affect the guest's emotional transition." Alice's voice was calm and cool, describing the details with the distance of a third person voice. "It is also an inviting, artfully symbolic expression of the main event."

"Is the main event boxing or tag-team wrestling, Alice?" Bella sat up in the seat in challenge. "Which do you think would be best?"

"Which would you prefer, Miss Swan?" Alice smiled ruefully. "I am sure we can accommodate your preference."

In spite of Bella's resistance, Alice determined a grumbling little human would not outdo her. Actually, she seemed to enjoy her role as wedding tour director, mindlessly chatting to disinterested tourists as they took hundreds of photos of sites they would never remember. There was more than one commonality between Maid of Honor, Wedding Coordinator, and an Intourist tour guide, but the most important bona fide job criterion was the ability to ignore hecklers.

"… and now for the _grand_ entrance…"

"Dear God," Bella groaned, "you mean there's _more_?"

"But of course, silly, we have only just begun…" Alice gestured with a fluid hand as the sunroof retracted silently. "If you would be so kind as to direct your attention _above_. Notice how the heavens and nature sing of the mellow wedding bells, the bells, bells, bells, bells…"

The canopy of the mighty oaks lining the drive was adorned with a cloud of white tulle. Thousands of tiny silver bells percolated in suspension, peeking out between the limbs like the stars in a night sky, twinkling under the trembling leaves in the dappled sunlight. A trickle of air danced through the trees, creating a sound so pure and resonant it was unearthly. An extraordinary sound resonated in the enclosed space like steeple crying out praises at dawn on Easter morning.

"Oh, Alice, it's so amazing…" Bella gasped as if to ingest the rapture of the wind's song. As if on cue, gentle breezes enriched the song with soft echoes, new strains born unexpectedly rode the air, and the silver delight of melodies unwritten and unknown induced a mouthwatering effect.

"Yes it certainly is… amazing" the pixie cooed, drawing in breath as if she could taste it.

The Bride's extravagance radar sounded a call to arms. There was nothing about this experience that was homemade.

"I don't suppose there is a boom box hidden somewhere?"

"_Nope_," Alice murmured. "I don't _think_ so…"

"…so, I'm guessing they are not plastic, either."

"Double nope." Alice sighed with some satisfaction. "They are the real shiny deal."

Bella popped up through the sunroof to surround herself in the glorious spectacle, drinking it in as if all of nature was singing the music of the angels in concert only for her. Captivated by the wind singing a song that saints would have coveted, her human heart overflowed, and Bella lost her anxieties in the dreaminess of the sound washing over her.

"I bet the road to heaven isn't this beautiful, Alice."

"It is the road to our beautiful Bride," Alice whispered. "It's all for you, our Princess Bride." Playful and confident, but anticipating Bella's final approval, Alice blinked repeatedly, expressing her nervous energy in full lashes.

"They will remind everyone of you, our Bella..."

The Bride gasped as a thought dashed through her mind and the expression on her face indicated the subliminal message was received loud and clear: the silver bells were a symbol for the bride!

"Oh, Alice!" Bella whispered. "You are the best."

Downshifting to take the hill, Alice beamed with a mischievous grin, both pleased for success and foretelling secrets that lay ahead.

"Thank you for choosing the Cullen House of Wedded Bliss!"

A stand of primordial cedars cast a loving shadow over the house, providing shelter and a blanket of shade from the sun. A strong symbol of the web of protection the family created, they were as much a part of the house as any other. However, today they were barely noticeable, dwarfed by the sheer volume of vehicles vying for every available inch of parking space. Delivery trucks, caterers, florists, and all manner of service vans jockeyed for position. Swarming like an enraged hive buzzing furiously, dozens of workers were enlisted to pull off this monumental undertaking of intricate wedding logistics. Without a pause to yield to traffic, human or otherwise, Alice navigated the congestion effortlessly, pulling the Porsche into its usual parking spot in the garage.

"I think the whole town is here already, Alice!"

"Guests don't arrive until five, Bella. Only the _staff_ is here already."

"_Staff_?" she gasped, twisting in her seat, "How much _staff_ do you need for cake and champagne?"

"Don't worry your pretty head, Bride," Alice said with a dismissive smile, "we'll have all the staff we need."

Maneuvering to pull her overnight bag from the tiniest trunk space in the world, Bella noticed that a new addition huddled beneath the elder cedars. A sapling stood among the ancient trunks like a lost child.

"Well, well…" Alice enjoyed mugging the face of a surprised clown. "What do we have here?" Her expression indicated she only received a preview upon arrival. It must have been a last minute decision to surprise both the wedding coordinator and the bride. However, the exaggeration of her expression made the ruse obvious—Alice knew all about it.

"Lookie! Lookie!" she exclaimed, pantomiming shock and delight. "There's a card attached, Bella! What does it say?"

"You are ridiculous, Alice," Bella snickered. "You know that, don't you?"

Pulling gently on the white satin ribbon hanging delicately from the lowest branch, Bella read the careful script of Emmett's handwriting.

_We hope you like it better than the stereo._

_Love, E & R_

"Isn't that great!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands with the delight normally reserved for Christmas morning. "Em thought of it all by himself, Bella. Isn't that the sweetest thing?"

Big brother bear got the idea only this morning and Alice wondered if perhaps it was forgotten in the doings with the tulle and bells. She was thrilled for him that he found the time to plant the tree, and the image she had of his face when Bella thanked him was priceless.

A silent grief twisted Bella's face into a mournful frown. There was no vision to warn her. The bride's reaction was the opposite of what Alice expected.

"What's wrong, honey?" Alice whispered, running her little hands along hot cheeks, perplexed by the tears bursting through human defenses. "Don't you like the baby tree?"

"No, I _love_ it," she whispered, "but… I didn't know they knew… about what I _did_…to the stereo."

The bitter memory of the destruction of their birthday gift car stereo washed over her and she hung her in shame, but the fact that the family discovered the ugly secret was more horrifying. The sting of her sin overpowered the sweet and sacred gift of planting a tree in honor of their marriage. Such a pure thing as this commemoration should be conveyed on the worthy. Her wrath taken out on an inanimate object made her less than worthy.

"Oh, for freaks sake, Bella!" Alice exclaimed, seeing a ragged Bride petulantly maintaining her punishment. "Did you seriously think that was a _secret_?"

"Nobody ever said anything." Bella shrugged, her downcast eyes too heavy to lift. "I figured it was long gone… no visions."

"I did have a vision, but I didn't tell them. They noticed it was gone that first day, before Edward could replace it."

"Oh," she said pensively. "I guess they forgave me…."

"If you really want to know the truth, Bella, everybody was okay with it," Alice whispered, conspiratorially. "Emmett said he would _pay big_ money to watch you tear it out with your bare hands." She snickered. "Rose hoped you pretended it was Edward's head!"

"They did _not_," Bella chuckled, sniffling against the strange combination of giggles and tears.

"Esme was happy because a wrecked dashboard is not safe, and it was just one more reason to get rid of your jalopy!"

"She really said that?" Bella giggled, wiping her tears brusquely with the palm of her hand.

"Jasper and I kind of agreed with Rose, but the best is Carlisle agreed with Emmett, and they argued about how much ring side seats would be worth… and Carlisle _won_."

"Seriously?" she said, curious to see how Carlisle's affinity for wagers played out with other members of the family. Surely, Emmet was not sharing her fate as an eternal dance partner. "So, Alice, what was the bet? How much did he win?"

"I'm not telling secrets," she huffed, insulted by the temptation. "But I will tell you this: it was a lot more than the cost of the _car_ and the stereo combined. Rose was so pissed; Emmett was in the dog house for a month!"

"Wow… that must have cost her a lot of trips to Nancy Meyer, hah?" Bella giggled.

"You have _no_ idea how many, Bella, but I think that was a double punishment for _Emmett_!" Alice snickered back.

Caressing the tender branch reaching out to her like a hungry toddler, Bella imagined measuring time in the growth of this tree, growing strong as a protector of her family and all they stood for. How many years in the future would that be? Would they ever return to Forks, to this house and to this little tree?

"Em wanted to give you something from his heart, Bella," she said, softly breaking the bride's silent moment. "He searched all over the forest to find an exact match of the others," she said, adding her careful touch as if to calm the infant tree of the trauma of its birthing. "Carried it here in his hands, frantic like water slipping between his fingers," she said, smiling for the vision she retained of his gingerly care.

"…and he did it all just for you, Bella because you are _his_ little tree."

Bella gasped with the memory of his protective embrace and the safety he gave her in the heartbreak they shared.

"He really loves you, Bella," the little pixie murmured, "You are very special to him. He never really had a family until us…you are the only little sister he's ever known."

"I love him, too, Alice," Bella whispered, a single tear racing away like a downhill fall. "He's the only big brother I've ever known."

"Enough with this baby tree business! Get moving before you turn into a sap fest!" Alice demanded, pulling Bella along, her mysterious taunting voice promising a myriad of possibilities. "There's so much more that awaits you in the Cullen House of…"

"…of Wedded Bliss, I _know_…" Bella rolled her eyes, champagne glass tubs and revolving heart shaped beds filling her imagination. "I think you should call it _Alice's Wedding Heaven_. Sounds better…"

"… not much…" Giggling wildly, Alice led Bella round the back of the house to the patio, where last night's party began the celebration and where the wedding guests would gather before and after the ceremony. Although only a few steps, the change in the scene was so dramatic Bella felt they had stepped into a parallel universe.

"What the hell is that, Alice?!" Bella shrieked, pointing to the edifice consuming the lawn. "The Taj Mahal?"

"Damn, I wish I'd thought of _that_, Bella!" Alice teased. "I was going more for _The_ _Arabian Nights.._.because of the thousands and thousands of nights…"

A huge white tent reminiscent of a nomadic palace overtook the view of the horizon. The wide frame façade gave the appearance of a solid building, with turrets and side rooms supporting the illusion. Potted topiaries lined a newly laid blue stone walkway that lead away from the house to direct guests to the party site. Within, scores of white linen covered tables, white chairs with slipcover bows, glittering lamps lining the walls so as to project perfect light, and a staggering array of flowers in every shade of blue flowed abundantly from every surface. Dance floor and bandstand made the vision complete. This would be the site of a spectacular event.

"Alice, it was after midnight when we left last night," the bride stuttered, struggling to wrap her mind around the impossibilities this display brought to her logical mind. "Did you have the National Guard out here, or what?"

"An army of seven is all we ever need, honey." Alice raised her brow for emphasis. "Never underestimate the amount of work highly motivated vampires can accomplish in twelve hours."

"Motivated by what?" Bella squealed, "Sex, money, violence? Sounds like a typical day around here. What could you possibly due to motivate them?"

"I really don't think you want to know about that…"

Alice crinkled her nose as if detecting a bad smell, indicating the little general had asserted her power over their resistance, or perhaps her power guaranteed their compliance. Bella wasn't sure which option was more plausible: compliance under pain of injury or unconditional surrender to her pint-sized will.

"None of this was here." She shook her head, not understanding the mirage she saw was real. "Where did it all come from? That tent alone…I mean, how is it even possible?"

"Trade secret, I am afraid, Baby Bride" the planner sighed dramatically, hugging her clipboard to her chest as if it contained the secrets to the universe. "Classified. Entirely a need-to-know basis."

Yet, the logistics of storing, assembling, and decorating all this equipment looped in the Bride's mind.

"I know the garage was empty last night when Carlisle took me home, the patio was occupied…" Nancy Drew, not able to overlook a good mystery, forgot she was going to her wedding.

"Will you please forget about that for a minute and listen! Nothing is impossible, _okay_?" The General appeared suddenly and impatient, barely suppressing the need to hop up and down like a recalcitrant four year old.

"Now settle down and tell me what do you think, Bella? Tell me honestly; you won't hurt anybody's feelings."

The pixie's game face showed no emotion, as if the response was inconsequential. Bella's pink lips plumped from the pressure of her front teeth as she surveyed the areas, one by one. Without speaking a word of acceptance or dissent, Alice feared the worse.

"There is plenty of time if there is something you'd like to change..."

"I'm not sure, Alice," Bella hummed, tapping her chin with a finger of thought. With a straight face suitable to highbrow criticism, Bella crossed her arms, pursed her lips. "…but I believe it makes a strong design statement indicative of the artist's vision!"

"Is that a _yes_?" Alice whispered, holding her breath in anticipation. The immediacy of the question left no time for vision making.

"That is a definite _yes_, Alice," the Bride sighed. "I love the _Arabian Nights_! What's there not to like, right?"

"I _knew_ you would love it!" Alice squealed with delight, pulling Bella by the arm to drag her up the hill, away from the busy bees, and onto the patio. "Come on, come on! You'll see all that later! We've got a Bride to make!"

Giggling from the sensation of wet grass licking their toes, they danced their way up to the house, and on final approach, marching arm in arm, took very formal steps to the cadence of Alice's lilting tune.

"_Da-da-da da. Da-da da da…"_

"Alice, you didn't…" Bella scowled, annoyed that her ban prohibiting the traditional wedding processional was forsaken to some pixie definition of tradition.

"Bella, _please_," The pixie turned heel and snapped, her palms on her hips. "Do you think I would do that to you?"

"I don't know, Alice..." Bella's brow wrinkled, unsure. "W_ould_ you?"

Lost in the hurt she felt from the allegation, Alice whispered, "It doesn't matter what I want, Bella. This is all about you."

"Oh, Alice, I'm sorry I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but we both know that's not true," Bella sighed, thinking she was doomed to offend with every word out of her mouth.

"But pretty you think it is, though…"

For the graduation party only weeks ago, Alice transformed the Cullen mansion into a magical place, but unlike the disco-inspired décor appropriate to the teen celebration, her designs for the wedding were nothing less than extraordinary. Marking the epitome of style, the design could grace the cover of any international magazine. Seemingly effortlessly, their home indeed became a breathtaking cathedral.

From ancient times, the Roman Catholic rubrics required marriages take place inside a church sanctuary and surrounded by the faith community. With this requirement in mind, Alice saw to it the main living area became their chapel.

The room was perfectly suited to represent the experience of holy ground. Vaulted ceilings and a wall of glass offered clean and classic architectural details. The stark white palate in the open hall coupled with the soft dappled sunlight created the illusion of a modern house of worship. The grandeur of Creation offered the backdrop as the rear of the house looked out onto the stately Olympic Mountains.

Suspended from the ceiling, Bella recognized the treasured wooden cross Carlisle's father carved for his seventeenth century ministry. Surrounded by dozens of cushioned benches for the guests was a short platform. Roughly hewn from blond wood, four columns stood upright on the corners of a platform as if the frame of a canopy bed. Every inch of the surface of the rails carried enormous garlands of native flowers in every variety. It was a meadow on stilts. Visually stunning, the fragrance of such cascades of abundance was beyond exquisite.

Perched on the platform, curled into a small ball, her knees drawn into her chest, and chin resting on her knees, Alice purred, admiring this her crowning achievement. It was a perfect posture to appreciate the handiwork of the garlands overhead and to observe the Bride's expression.

"I don't think I have ever seen so many flowers in one place, Alice!" Overwhelmed by the scent and the sheer volume of blossoms artfully arranged to appear natural and decidedly unarranged, as if a meadow had grown around the wood, Bella muttered, "Are there any flowers left in the state?"

Alice's child-like face and wide-eyed grin could barely contain her excitement as she nodded like a bobble head doll.

"_Nope_… not a one…" She beamed with pride, knowing her natural tendency towards the 'over-the-top' design had finally found its pinnacle. "Though come to think of it, more like the west coast!" the pixie mused, taking in a deep breath, releasing it on a languid sigh of satisfaction. "Yup… the whole west coast…"

"Alice, this is beautiful," Bella said, running her fingers along the rough posts where chunks of wood were torn away to expose the beautiful grain within.

"Jasper made the columns and the frame," caressing the wood as if she could feel his hands on them, Alice she glowed with pride for her beloved's artistic flair. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Now that's what I call _handmade_!" Bella chuckled. "Where did you get the idea to make this… is it a little _house_?"

"This is modern take on the _huppa, _acanopy, used in the Jewish wedding ceremony. It is a reminder of the nomadic life of their ancestors and a time when marriage often united families of different tribes. Kind of appropriate here, don'cha think?"

"Nomadic tribes, different species, what's the dif, right?"

Moments passed before Alice turned back to the flowers, remembering that not so long ago how shocking it would be to know such an unlikely bond was stronger than any other...

"This is all Rose's idea, Bella," she said softly, knowing the effect her words, "Rose's family is Jewish, you see, but it is such a lovely tradition she wanted to share it with you."

"Rose did this_… really?" _the bride gasped, astounded by the effort and time invested in such a creation and thankful to have another physical reminder of their new sisterly bond.

"Everybody helped with the ceremony, Bella," she said, gently patting her arm as if breaking some delicate news. Surveying the room with a keen eye, Bella learned how each element of the design, from Carlisle's cross to Esme's design of the mosaic on the window wall, allowed everyone to be a special part of the ceremony.

"Wow, Alice," Bella snickered, wondering how much leeway the little general gave away to allow this participatory activity. "I didn't expect that could be possible."

"Seriously? You thought I did everything by myself?" Alice scoffed at the idea that her obsessive control raged out of control. "Sometimes, Bella, I wonder about you…"

Although not really churchgoers for obvious reasons, each of the Cullens had a specific connection to the faith tradition of their human families. Edward was very interested in the ritual aspects of the marriage rite because he was raised as Roman Catholic, as was Renee, so, it was fitting the traditional Roman rite would be the basis of the wedding ceremony. But his was not the only spiritual connection represented in the service.

"Even if we aren't very… _faithful_ now, everyone come from a tradition, so by including them all, plus the ones we borrowed," she snickered, "we've all the bases are covered!" Alice said. "So, there is a Jewish setting, standing for readings like the Quakers, blessings, poems for those disinclined to the organized versions, and old school vows. It will be wonderful," she clapped her hands, gleefully, "you'll see."

Bella's mouth dropped open and a pivotal fact revealed itself: This ceremony was not just her wedding to Edward, but the culmination of the initiation ritual bonding her to the entire Cullen family. In an epiphany of revelation, everything suddenly made sense. The importance of making this a ritual, made their wedding deeper than any public celebration or perfunctory contractual hurdle on the way to greater milestones. This is intensely personal.

A wedding forever marks in time the connection of the lovers to all the couples that had come before. By thoughtfully attending to every detail as a personal expression, the family realized that intention with loving care. on behalf of Bella and Edward. Every choice from Carlisle's cross, the baby cedar, even the traditions of Rose's Jewish heritage… every detail had meaning beyond the personal.

"Everyone helped—except _me_._" _Fresh tears swelling up threatened to fall. Interpreting the Bride's emotional response did not require a psychic gift. "What did I bring, Alice?" she whispered, trembling with the power of her regret, "Nothing. Absolutely _nothing_."

"Don't be silly, honey," she said, soothing her with a motherly touch. "We understand and it's okay, really."

"…but I didn't do _anything_… except be a pain in the ass, and you know it, Alice," she whimpered. "I'm such a selfish brat!"

"Bella, don't," Alice began gently. "We _wanted_ to celebrate your wedding with you and we are thrilled to help make it special." Alice said, whisking the tears from the shaky bride's chin, smiling with sage wisdom. "For the very first time in this life, Edward dreams of a future that is full of light and joy. None of us could give him life but you have. How can we not be thankful?"

Bella smiled though a veil of tears, happy to know that she had had such a profound effect on Edward. Just as he had changed her life, so had she changed his.

"I meant what I said last night, honey," said Alice, enveloping the fragile human in her careful arms. "You have changed _all _of us and our lives. We have never encountered anyone quite like you." Her silvery voice rang out like the call of a dove. "You give us _hope_."

"But, Alice…"

"Don't you see?" she said. "Before you came, we thought we would never be accepted in human society because of _what _we are."

"You are _not_ monsters, Alice," Bella protested, pushing back from the embrace to meet her eyes. "How many times do I have to say it?"

"Maybe not," Alice conceded, "but most people would say vampires are pretty monstrous, don't you think? If the good people of Forks knew, what do you think would happen?"

Bella trembled to shake the memory of Italy and the consequences the Volturi had set to protect the secret.

"Now, you maybe don't see us that way because we have found a way to keep the secret and you accept that. We can dabble in society, but we know we really don't belong to the human world. We are outsiders and we always will be."

There was a brutal honesty in Alice's assessment that Bella could not refute. No matter how moral, honest, or productive the Cullens they could never hope to live without concealing their secret.

"Then _you_ came along." Alice's face glowed radiantly with the love she felt. "…the little human who took us into her heart, not out of pity or fear, but out of love. You see us as individuals, as _people,_ without judging us by only one part of who we are. You make us free to be ourselves, and _that_ gives us hope, maybe an irrational hope, that someday we won't have to hide anymore."

"It wasn't that hard, Alice," Bella murmured. "Anyone can see that you _are_ good people… no matter what you _eat_."

"We see you, too, Bella," she said authoritatively, wrapping her arms around both shoulders in a tight hug, "and now _you _must let us do the same for you, honey."

"What do you mean, Alice?"

"We want to acknowledge who _you_ are, Bella, and no matter how mature and capable, or brave and fantastic you are, honey, you are still very young, even by human standards." Alice's motherly instinct guided her.

"Honey, there are some moments in life, that are very, very precious, like birthdays, graduations, and _weddings_. They mark the seasons of life. They are important."

"I know that…"

"You think you do, but you may see it differently when you are as old as I am."

Alice smiled, assured in the knowledge that only a lifetime of experience can bring. She flawlessly played the part of a teenager in mind and body, and so it was easy to forget Alice and Edward were the same age, and that with age came wisdom.

"We all wish that we could have this experience that you and Edward are going to have today, and that's why we wanted to do all this for you, because later you might think about it differently, and we didn't want you to regret that you missed out on a very human rite of passage."

"Oh, Alice," Bella said with a hushed voice. "I didn't get it… until _now_. I am a stupid, useless human, Alice. I don't know why you put up with me."

"Please don't be mean to yourself, baby girl, that's just not fair!" Alice's motherly instincts offered solid comfort, rocking gently that little child she saw in Bella as her tears began to fall in earnest. "It's not about being _smart_ enough, Bella. You just didn't understand it yet."

Shrugging, Alice's face was soft, and Bella knew she was being honest.

"You are only _eighteen_, for craps sake, Bella!" Alice laughed softly, rocking Bella in her arms in a comforting embrace. "You don't have all the answers because you're not _supposed_ to have the answers yet! And it's about time you realize that nobody expects you to…"

"Please forgive me, Alice," Bella murmured through the broken breath of unworthiness and self-deprecation. "I am an ungrateful little bitch…"

"Stop talking about my sister that way or I'll get mad and then you'll be sorry!" She scowled, only half teasing.

"If I was in your place, I would have done the same thing, honey!" Alice smiled like Esme, with irresistible warmth, inviting, and fiercely protective

"We will celebrate together this universal thing called marriage and all this _stuff_," she gestured with her hands around the room, "has made weddings for thousands of years. Brides of every generation are linked by tradition. All we wanted to do was make that happen for you, not to boss you around, because we love you both so much, we wanted to be a part of it, too."

"Okay Alice, you win. I surrender to your wisdom, oh mighty, Oz!" Bella sighed, tears fading off like clouds. For the first time, she realized a whole lot more than a little bit of vicarious living was going on in the Cullen family today, and not in the negative way. Bella and Edward's wedding ceremony would be deep, meaningful, in the most human expression of commitment and love.

"B_ut…" _Alice warned with a raised finger, as she surveyed her accomplishment proudly but turned with a grim look. "…if there is so much as a bow, ribbon, rosebud, word, note, or bauble that you don't like it, any of it—no matter how great or small , it is out of here. Gone. Bye-bye. Adios. No questions. No arguments. Get me?" she said, punctuating her points in diva gestures with snapping fingers.

"Actually, I think it might be fun to see what we could come up with on the fly!" Alice imagined the challenge it would pose to redesign so close to the big moment. "You would not believe how creative Jazz is with a mile of floral wire and ten thousand yards of tulle!"

They both laughed at the image of those enormous hands weaving intricate bows with a Martha Stewart magazine perched on his knee.

"Alice, don't change anything about the _Cullen House of Wedded Bliss_," she said, snickering, "except maybe the name!" It was a struggle to keep a straight face thinking about the name Alice had given her creation. "Sounds like Vegas to me."

The laugher broke in, just as the artesian spring that flows from a bride's eyes once again reached the point of no return. It was pointless to fight the endless wave. Clearly, it was going to be one of those days when the wedding water works would not quit.

Drawing her into her arms, huffing in mock frustration, Alice grimaced. "Now what's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing," shaking with emotion and wiping her eyes, Bella whimpered. "… I don't know what I did to deserve you, Alice. You are the best sister in the world!"

"Sweet girl, come here." Tucking under her chin in a pixie embrace of maternal protection, Alice lovingly wiped the tear stained face of her little human sister who was once again overwhelmed by the emotional hurricane that is a wedding day. Bella stuttered in broken breaths and blubbering such that any passer-by would have thought the bride had cold feet about getting married, but that could not have been further from the truth.

"Oh, Alice," Bella whimpered. "I am so lucky. I just don't know how to thank you."

"Honey, happy tears are more than enough," she said, kissing her cheek. "Come on, let's go upstairs. Everything is ready!"

* * *

**A/N: Can you taste it? The moment is not far off. Or at least, the one of the moments...**

**Oh, to see the smile bloom on his face as his beloved presents herself and vows her eternal love! Oh, to hear the flutter of her heart racing as he takes her hand and gazes in awe for miracle he holds!**

**Got your hankies, ladies? Gentleman, feel free to use your sleeve.**

**But beware! We have a bit further to go before they start playing the music. **

**So, give a musician a break and hit that button. I know you're out there because I see your footprints! Why not?  
**

**NEXT UP:  The Bridal Sanctuary is an island of peace in the sea, Esme has some secrets in store for our girl to bring her through the passage from virgin to woman.**


	26. August 13: The Bridal Sanctuary

**A/N: OMG! Here we are... this is it. It's really happening. Skating on the thin edge of excitement and terror, Bella has a few more dips on this roller coaster before gliding into the station to meet the next milestone on the way to her destiny. Buckle your seat belts and keep you hands inside the vehicle at all times. Thank you for choosing the Cullen House of Wedded Bliss!**

**Here we go...**

**As the moments tick away, one has to wonder; will the Bride find a way to enjoy herself before it's too late? There are some signs of improvement. Hope springs eternal. The women guide Bella through the last moments of her transition from maiden to bride...no one could be more cared for or prepared as our girl.**

**

* * *

**

"Why is it so quiet in here, Alice? Where is everyone?" Climbing the wide staircase arm and arm, there was an eerie silence in the house. Considering the mob scene in the driveway, still air was unsettling.

"There were, like, a thousand people outside just ten minutes ago and now…"

"Don't you worry, little Bride, the staff will return in time for champagne and cake!"

"That's not what I meant, Alice, and you know it," Bella hissed, demonstrating the fuse of her emotion lay very near the surface of her skin. "Where are the people who _aren't_ getting paid?"

"Well, the boys are still out-of-bounds, of course," Alice said with a wary eye. "Jasper and Emmett took Edward out for a little _snack_…"

Before the wheels of opportunity could twist in Bella's mind, Alice turned on her with the rigor of a jailer.

"He's not in range either, Miss Smarty Pants, so don't get any ideas of sending smoke signals or Morse code or…" she warned sternly.

"Morse code, ummm?" Bella exclaimed, smacking herself in the head. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"…and don't even ask…" Alice giggled, as a question crept into Bella's head only to quickly emerge on her face.

"Ask _what_, Alice?" Bella's innocent tone meant her thought was anything but innocent. "What's so funny?"

"He didn't get even _close_ to getting away last night, you little sneaker," she said, a single digit of accusation met the hardened pixie chin, "… but I gave him props for ingenuity in the effort. It took Emmett and Carlisle to subdue him enough so Jazz could contain him. It was quite a sight. Esme was not happy redoing the border plants," Alice sighed dramatically. "I think Rose got some pictures. You know, for the wedding album."

"If they bruised my groom, Alice," the bride's face pursed with the sour taste, "I'll be mad."

"Don't worry sweet cheeks. Your little kinky boy rather enjoyed being tied up."

Alice delighted in the horrified face as Bella's imagination kicked into high gear.

Although he put on a good show last night at the rehearsal dinner, Edward was more committed to his banishment than he cared to admit to his bride. The denial of her presence heightened his anticipation of the moment of his dreams. For nearly a hundred years, he had carried a singular desire that he had long ago put up as impossible. However, today, that dream was reality. The sight of his bride approaching was nearly in sight.

"Carlisle did make _brunch_ with Charlie, Renee, and Phil at the diner." Dancing up the stairs, Alice giggled as the images of her vision played out in her head like a favorite home movie.

"I am sure that was _very_ interesting." Bella's eyes widened at the news of her parents socializing with a vampire.

"What was _interesting_ is what happened when Jazz and Emmett showed up with Edward! Even I didn't see that one coming!" Alice hummed, enjoying the vision of the groomsmen pushing the reluctant groom through the door of the diner, mindful to not rip it off its hinges.

"But it all turned out just fine… in the end, anyway," she sighed, waving off whatever detail of the event with a dismissive hand. "Of course, I knew it would be fine… but there always is a chance…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Alice? Did something happen?"

Bella's mind ran hot to the catastrophic as a litany of worst case scenarios flashed in her mind. One more hideous than the next, the idea of her family confronting Edward alone and in public was too gruesome a threat to not cause anxiety.

"Did Renee say something to Edward?" Bella growled, protecting him after the fact. "Did she make a _scene_?"

"Give it up, Bella. Renee is harmless." Alice rolled her eyes, staring down at the bride as if bored by her old news, but she was not completely without compassion. "I know you don't believe it after all you've been through, but trust me, okay? Renee is happy for you. She loves Edward. She wants to be here. End of story."

"Tell me what happened, Miss _It_ _was all right in the_ _end_. You can't do this to me, it's not fair."

"You will have to ask Edward about that, cutie." Alice shrugged, anticipating the retort. "Cullens don't tell other people's stories, Bella. You know that."

"Sure," she said, gathering steam, "you can drop not-very-subtle hints about conflict with Renee, but you can't tell the tale, is that it?"

"That's about the size of it, yes," Alice snickered, unmoved by the pouting bottom lip.

"Look, they had some quality time together in town. That's it. No big deal. Then Emmett and Jazz took him out for a little… _snack_."

"If it was no big deal, why did you make a big deal about it 'all working out in the end?' What are you not telling me about the _beginning_?"

"Sorry, baby," Alice shook her head sympathetically, "no can do…"

"Sometimes I want to hurt you, Alice," the Bride growled, "I really really do."

"Yeah, well," the little pixie huffed, "I don't see that happening, like _eva,_ lil' sista!"

"We'll have to see about that, Alice," Bella hissed. From the expression on her face, Alice wondered if her visions of Bella's newborn time might not offer as complete a picture as she assumed.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Alice flipped the clipboard onto the hall table with a clang of finality, and relief.

"So, that leaves the whole house to just us girls!"

Automatically, or so it seemed, the French doors to Esme's suite swung open, revealing what should be recognized as a bridal museum. Lavishly decorated in white on white, the combination of fabric, textures, and design delighted the eye. A dressing table with vanity awaited servicing the bride. A chaise lounge, wide enough to be a twin bed, covered in damask silk, whispered an indecent invitation to recline and forget. A platform with triple mirror awaited the presentation of beauty from all angles. White slipper chairs and an overstuffed ottoman as large as a small island completed the perfect picture of a boudoir in high fashion feminine interior decor.

On a silk-skinned mannequin, the gown was displayed as a royal headless queen waiting for coronation.

For as many times as Alice found ingenious excuses to insist on Bridal previews, for all the peeking into the garment rack tucked into the back of the closet, and the obsessive disinterest that seemed to consume her, Bella's heart fluttered with every sighting of her wedding dress.

Alice's design was a flawless expression of the Bride's essence. Not only was it made for her - a one of a kind - it could never be worn by another. The dress was Isabella Swan, the soon to be Isabella Cullen, and no one could share in her splendor.

Regal in its simplicity, the empire-waisted gown of silk organza flowed in three tiers to a simple sweep train. A square bateau neckline slung wide over her shoulders, calling the eye to her long white neck, the tantalizing site of her intended's undoing. Small rosettes fell along the shoulders, meeting at the center of her bosom in a diadem of ruching cupping the bustline.

Only a princess could wear a dress like this one.

Unconsciously biting her lip, as if to keep the bubbling excitement from spilling out, the pull of the costume on this day was more than she imagined it would ever be. The mannequin queen waiting for her crowning glory stood sentinel, awaiting her fanfare, and her presentation for consecration.

"_Soon, very soon_," she whispered, remembering Edward's words caressing her body with a promise of so much more.

Already at work laying out the all the undergarments and the veil, Esme glowed with excitement as they crossed the threshold into the bride's room, where Bella began the final steps to fulfilling her destiny to become Mrs. Isabella Cullen.

"The Bride… she has arrived!" the proud mother of the groom cried out in song, gushing with the excitement of a young girl, yet fussing like a mother hen. "Let me look at you," Esme said, holding Bella's shoulders, inspecting every line, assessing every freckle for indications of her little chick's needs.

"Sweetie, have you been _crying_?" Tracing the tracks of dried tears, Esme's brow creased with concern. "Is everything all right, darling?"

"Yeah," Bella sighed, a flush rising on her cheeks with the thought of how much of a mess her face must be. "I think crying is going to be a recurrent theme today, Esme."

A sarcastic chuckled echoed loudly in the silence, and Esme's early warning system sounded the alarm. Keenly calibrated to her human daughter's sensitive nature, Esme could detect the battle of emotions raging in Bella without looking at her haggard appearance.

"_Is she alright, Alice?"_ Esme whispered faster than Bella could hear. However, Bella did not need to hear the words to know the question.

"Really, Esme I'm fine." Bella smiled, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "I am a bride. Bride's cry. It's bride law," she snickered, trying to get a positive reaction from her worried mother figure. "Isn't that right, Alice?"

"Ain't that the truth!"

With a snide smile, Rose chimed in. Where once the sudden appearance of the bombshell blonde beauty would unnerve Bella, since sharing multiple crises, there no longer was a wall between them.

"So, Bella," Rose murmured, teasing but powerfully observing every nuance for a hint of real trouble. There was something in the little human that brought out a maternal instinct of a lion protecting her cubs.

"Tell us, how_ is_ our Bride feeling now—after the crying jag, I mean?"

"Shaky, weepy, and excited," Bella said, somehow surprised by the self-assessment. "I 'll be okay."

"Yes, of _course_ you will, dear," Esme smiled warmly, sighing in acceptance that the disturbance in the air was nothing unusual. It was just the electric moment accelerating her excitement as time whirled by like a speeding train.

"Confusion… that is how it is for a Bride. So many feelings to sort out, it's overwhelming, isn't it?"

With a true motherly affection, Esme offered open arms, taking the soon-to-be bride's slender shoulders in her hands, and without pause, she kissed Bella, thoughtfully, purposefully, and very gently on the cheek.

Such spontaneous physical contact was a level of intimacy that once-upon-a-not-so-long-ago would have been shocking and even dangerous, but was now new and welcome. Bella smiled, thankful for the comfort she found in Esme's love, and sighed, wondering how it was that no one mentioned the temptations of her blood anymore and if they had through exposure inoculated them against blood lust.

All new white carpet blanketed the floor. Although the existing one was pristine, Alice insisted on replacing it for she feared anything less than a brand new floor covering could soil the dress. Wary that the impulse may have been brought on by a fuzzy vision of bridal wardrobe malfunction, no one argued with the pixie. No one dared.

Across the room, Rosalie was busy at work adjusting her makeup table. A salon chair and three quarter vanity mirror with high intensity lighting made the space more like a movie set than a bridal dressing room. With surgical precision, she laid out a terrifying assortment of strange implements. Examining them with the curiosity of the initiated, no doubt disrupting Rosalie's careful set up, Bella shook her head in amazement.

"What is all this _stuff_?" Bella asked inquisitively, inspecting her makeup table.

"Why these are the tools of the business of beauty, of course!" Rose was proud and pleased with herself, as was any auto mechanic with respect for the tools of the trade. "Can't change an air filter without the right wrench, right? So it is with a Bride's pretty face."

"More like tools of medieval torture," Bella grumbled.

At the thought of becoming victim to these strange devices, a ripple of grumpy threatened to disrupt everyone's happiness with a shower of unnecessary sarcasm, but Alice, having experienced this particular weak mindedness of the bride multiple times today, was quick to react.

"Bella, please, be good," Alice begged, pulling her aside. "It means so much to Rose."

The bride hissed, and her eyes snapped closed. In spite of great strides made between the blonde beauty and the little human, making up to Rosalie for existing had become a hobby for Bella, one that she hoped would cement their relationship for all time. Eternity is a long time to spend with someone you cannot stand.

"That's what they call hitting below the belt, Alice!" Grinding her teeth, the pounding pulse of the artery popped out and her face shifted towards the spectrum of red usually attributed to lipstick.

"It means a lot to me, too, okay?" Alice growled, batting her extraordinarily long lashes to diffuse the anger and to assure she could count on Bella's compliance. "It's only one day in forever," she sighed, suffering the challenge. "We can endure anything for one day, can't we?"

"Well, that's honest, at least," Bella sighed, acknowledging Alice had once again scored a victory.

Bella's thoughts gave way to surrender. "_How can you say no to the good intentions of a charming psychic pixie vampire with the power to manipulate blood from stone?"_

There was little to be done save the acceptance of the inevitable. Makeup on the bride was definitely inevitable.

Although she suspected her murky vision would clarify by giving the bride a little time to consider her options, Alice was not at all confident that the issue would be resolved without significant argument. Yet, not for the first time today, the Bride caught the wedding planner off guard.

"What did I expect? I am the ugly duckling among the beauty queens!"

Throwing her hands up in the air, Bella plopped down into the chair as if it were another sort of chair—one intended for execution.

"I need all the help I can get!" she muttered, glancing down again at the instruments of Rose's vocation, praying for deliverance, but preparing for the worst.

"_Seriously_?" Rose exclaimed, in shock that an argument had been so easily averted.

"Yeah, Rose," she muttered, trying to manufacture a smile just for her benefit. "Bella Barbie make-up games it is..."

"Just like that?" the pixie muttered, incredulous.

"Don't look a gift horse, okay?" Bella muttered. "Just get on with it before I change my mind."

Alice clapped her hands so quickly it was a blur, but her expression of glee showed she sincerely believed the Bride caved so easily long before the _negotiation_ began.

"I will let you paint me, but I will not pretend to be someone I am not just for the wedding." Her index finger made a righteous threat. "When I say I have had enough, I have had enough, right?"

"Absolutely! Stop means stop!" Rose nodded emphatically, obviously in on the game that Alice so expertly manipulated. "No war paint. I got it!"

"You are the Bride," Alice twittered happily. "You are the boss!"

"You don't really mean that, do you, Alice?" Bella sneered sarcastically.

The second accusation on the same subject hurt, and the insult rumbled inside Alice like a blossoming flame.

"I told you before, Bella, from here on out to game time, no questions and no arguments."

"Well, what was that we just had about the war paint situation?" Bella huffed.

"That was a _discussion_ terminating in _negotiation_, Bella," Esme offered, jumping in to offer a détente, like a neutral Switzerland, an island of calm in a turbulent sea. "I don't believe that was covered under the _'no questions and no arguments'_ clause," she whispered to the bride teasing her with a careful nudge.

"_Nice_." Bella hissed, frustrated by the semantics she could not over power. "Alice gets her way through _discussion and negotiation_ but not _questions and arguments_? That's just great."

"It does seem unfair," Esme murmured, soothing her face as if she were a child with a scraped knee. "But she is doing what she promised…"

"You want to know what's unfair? Vampire logic against humans, now _that's_ unfair!" Bella exclaimed, surprised to see Esme choose sides . "You guys should all be lawyers. Or philosophers! You make up your own rules!"

"Sounds like… _fun_," Esme giggled, with a little girlish shrug. "Once upon a time I had a little thing for Clarence Darrow!"

"No fishing way," Alice growled, "not with those horrible clothes… how you say, yuck!"

At least Alice possessed the grace to know when to back off and take her winnings. Persuasion and the fine art of compromise made negotiations with her particularly painful, but she was often willing to accept less than she demanded; at least where her little human sister was concerned.

"So, it's all settled then," she said. "You'll get cleaned up and then it's _the chair_ for you!"

"That was just _hysterical_, Alice," Bella whined, giving Alice the construction worker once over. "Lawyers doing stand up in Dolce." She rolled her eyes. "Sounds like a bad joke."

"Bravo, Bella." Alice applauded, genuinely encouraged by the invocation of the perfect designers to upturn any courtroom. "First the Prada shoes, and now, _this_?"

"Our little girl is growing up, Alice," Rose sniffled, playfully feigning a tear. "I can't wait to go shopping with the new and improved Isabella Cullen." Shell shocked by the revelation of Bella's skill in identifying designers by sight.

"Don't get all excited," Bella groaned, contemplating the wisdom of trying to play snarky using the alien language of fashion. "It's the only name I remembered from _Vogue_."

"Bella?" Alice gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth, and whispering with complete seriousness. "You just quoted Vogue! I never dreamed such a thing!" she squealed, jumping up and down. "Bryant Park, here we come!"

"Bella, darling, I have a delicious bath all ready for you," Esme said with a kind smile, hoping to play referee to this situation that certainly would not end well. Bella never refused her, especially when offering a lifeline. "A nice hot soak will make you feel so much better, you'll see," she whispered, holding her shoulders for moral support.

Disagreeably paddling off to the bath, Bella felt like Clara, stolen away from the party to go to bed, not realizing she would dream of her Nutcracker Prince while the family danced the night away.

"Got any torture devices hidden in there, Esme?" she hissed, her eyes squinting and lips pursed.

"Not a _one_, sweetie," Esme said gently, "not a _one_…"

* * *

Although the house was a mansion, Bella never considered it one. The layout of the rooms made the expansive spaces a cozy home environment; she was always surprised how many spaces there were that she had not yet explored. Just like the boathouse, Esme's bedroom suite was one area she had never seen. Bella was shocked to learn this room, which served as the Bridal Sanctuary, was only the first room of many that made up the Master Suite. Beyond the sitting room lay bedroom, study, workspace, and a palatial spa, hidden just out of sight. This indeed was Esme's private oasis in a life where privacy was a rare commodity.

"It's all right, Bella," Esme cooed, extending an open hand to entice her. "Come…"

With an open-mouthed awe, Bella tentatively entered the room, as if her steps would disturb the woodland creatures hiding within. Instantly, she thought of the green kimono and the emblems of nature decorating it.

"This is so…" Bella struggled for words to express the sensation the room imparted to her. "…so _you, _Esme."

Esme smiled, embracing her surroundings with her eyes. "Yes, I suppose it is," she said, recalling the joy the design process gave her, planning each element, and discovering new ways of expression. "I love spending time here. It brings me such peace."

"I can see why…" Bella murmured.

Centered under the dome, a large sunken tub cut into the floor like a pond. A cascading stream of water rolled down the wall, creating the illusion of a babbling brook. Sunlight washed over the room like silk, folding, draping, hiding in corners, reflecting off every surface like the purest light of midday. Flower petals floating in the water like lily pads skated across the surface in soft movement. Cool blue stones sparkled from the bottom like sprites in a woodland stream. Dotting the ceiling, skillfully painted tromp l'oeil clouds were so realistic it appeared the room was open to the sky. Paradise could not hold a greater treasure than this.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable, Bella?" Esme's voice seemed softer than usual, as if she expected the creatures of the faux forest might be disturbed by their presence. "The water is waiting for you."

As Bella undressed and slid into the bath, Esme hummed contentedly, setting aside towels on the warming rack, and a fresh terry robe as thick as fur. The soft rustle of the vampire voices in the next room offered a soothing white noise and added another dimension of stress relief, filling in the blanks of sound that might otherwise have been filled with eruptions of immature lashing out, random irrational thoughts, and basic panic.

"How is the temperature, sweetheart?" Esme called from the outer room. "Not too hot?"

"Perfect," Bella purred, sinking down to her shoulders.

The bath was drawn and steaming like a hidden hot spring with fingers of steam rising from the surface. The Cullens always kept the house air conditioned now for Bella's comfort, but in anticipation of so many guests, the central air was approaching chilly. The hot bath was twice as enticing as was promised.

Reentering the room, Esme carried an enormous bouquet of red and white roses in her arms. "I love roses," Esme murmured, admiring the blooms. "Aren't they lovely? Why, there are too many to count!"

Perfecting the arrangement with a loving touch and a critical eye for balance, the colors jumped out in the dappled sunlight like a promise. When she placed the urn near the water's edge, the scent infused the air with their perfume, and the perfect garden was complete.

"Forget global warming," Bella protested, "Alice is deforesting the flower markets all by herself!" Frustration ate away at her manners and the bride's extravagance alarms sounded. "I swear she needs a twelve-step program!"

"Yes, she certainly does," Esme snickered softly, pretending to hide her whisper, "but the roses are not from Alice, sweetie."

Bella's perplexed expression was unexpected.

"Who do you think, my silly little bride?" She shook her head in disbelief that the bride had to _think_ to know who sent flowers to her exotic bath on her wedding day.

"Are they from _Edward_?" Bella mumbled, blushing from her rudeness and hoping that the mother of the groom would not report the indiscretion and have the groom run to the next state before the ceremony.

"I don't know, dear. Why don't you read the card and find out?" As Esme ceremoniously twirled the ivory envelop, bringing it to her face to catch of whiff of its perfume before offering it, Bella realized her mistake. It was immediately obvious this was definitely not a florist card. The ivory paper was heavy with the handmade care of the finest papermakers. It was a special gift in itself. A recognizable pen graced the envelope with perfect script. Slipping the card from the confines of its covering, Bella's face beamed, touching the ink as if she could reach the writer through it.

"So, Bella," Esme chuckled, playing with the lovely blooms, "what does it say?"

_To IMSC, _

_my bride, my life, my one and only love. _

_I long to see you, hold you, and taste the perfume of you. _

_EAMC _

Gasping at the sight of her monogram, his voice lived in the letters of the words, and a tear of longing wet her lashes. Visions of the moment she could see him floated on the surface of the water as she offered Esme the card for safekeeping. It would not due to neglect any wedding keepsake, no matter how small.

"Oh, Esme, I can't wait!" she said, amazed. "I can't believe that I can't wait! Isn't that _crazy_?"

"I know, my dear," Esme cooed with a warm smile. "Soon, you will pass through the universe from maiden to woman. Nothing will be the same again."

"I thought about that this morning," she said, recalling writing those words in her diary. "Nothing is the same, but nothing is different."

"Oh my dear, after today certainly everything shall be different." Esme smoothed her fragile daughter's wet hair. "The marriage of man and wife is a special state of being. It is a sacred vocation."

A joyful smile radiated from her at the thoughts of her beloved.

"Loving is a holy knowing, Bella. Although you know Edward deeply today, you have only begun to discover each other. Each day will bring you closer… at least, that is my prayer for you."

"I hope that Edward and I have a marriage like yours and Carlisle's," Bella whispered, blushing with the thought she held tenderly in her heart. Theirs was a union that was perfect in her eyes and the strength of their bond was evident in every interaction.

"You _will_." Esme nodded knowingly, seeing in Bella the woman she was destined to become.

In spite of their differences, the challenges ahead, and all the suffering they had endured, there was not a doubt that Bella and Edward where intended to share their life together. This was a fact that gave Esme great joy both as a mother and as a friend.

"Rest now, sweetie. I'll be back in a moment."

The hot water was delicious, every bit as calming as promised. Floating buoyantly in the mineral salts, suspended, the weight of the events of morning evaporated on the tendrils of steam wafting up from the surface.

Sinking deeply into the comfort, she closed her eyes. Slowly submerging her shoulders, then her chin, and finally dunking completely under the water, Bella was surprised by the depth of the sunken tub, and gladly sunk into the invitation of its warm embrace.

"Bella, my love," a velvet voice murmured, resonating perfectly under the water. "Are you hiding from me?"

At the sound of his all-too familiar voice, Bella gasped, bursting through the surface of the water, upsetting bottles, candles, and flowers. The wave of water puddled on the floor.

"_Edward_?" she whispered, wiping the hair plastered on her eyes_,_ fully expecting to find the him standing in the doorway with a wide smirk on his face. But the only sound was the water running down the wall.

"_It had to be him."_

Surrounded by the silence of Esme's sanctum, terror abated and Bella scowled, suspecting she was the victim of some vampire ventriloquism parlor trick. However, the voices of the women toiling in the next room continued without pause. Even her noisy surprise surfacing did not attract their attention.

"_Just like before_…" she murmured, afraid of what her brain was telling her to believe. Searching the room, there was no other choice but to admit she was entirely alone except for the _voice_ in her imagination.

_"This is not the best time for a breakdown, Bella…" _she thought, sliding back into the water, darting her eyes around the room one more time. _"Not a good time at all…"_

The only thing she could think of was to go back under and see if the voice was still there, but the idea that it could be true terrified her. Justifying the voice was the only way she could think of to keep from screaming.

"_I missed him so much last night... that's it! It is… my imagination… just like before._"

Trembling with the anxiety overtaking her senses, Bella took a breath and with open eyes slid under the water, unsure what she would find. Fighting the pull of buoyancy, she remained submerged for as long as she could hold her breath, but there was no phantom voice, no sign of him, or hint that anyone or anything had tricked her into believing she heard Edward's voice.

Satisfied, Bella surfaced for the second time to find she was not alone, after all. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie were standing around the tub, wearing their ritual robes and shining with joyful smiles radiating from their faces. Their appearance was magical. The sunlight sneaking in from the dome danced on their skin; sparkling light ricochetedaround the room, bouncing off the mirrors, and shining off the water. Standing together, a unit of women, just like in the meadow on the night of her initiation, Bella suspected something wonderful was about to happen.

Rosalie was the first to break the silence by softly humming a song that had no words. Her tone, lilting and ethereal, echoed against the stone walls. A perfect rose blossom twirled in her fingers, its velvet burgundy petals expanding in the steam. She came close to the tub, singing softly of love and virtue, making wishes on each petal as they danced on the air, and into the still water.

Adding to the melody, Alice knelt at the edge of the water, humming a distinct tune to embellish Rose's, as she massaged Bella's scalp and washed her hair, scenting it with oils. Like Rose, Alice's hands worked gently as she whispered little stories, images of innocence and nomads' tents in the desert. In the magic of their song, Bella felt ecstatic, shrouded in mystery of feminine adoration, and delighting in the essence of eternity that the pampering ritual offered.

"All water is sacred, Bella. It is the fountain of life." Unlike her sisters, Esme spoke in a full voice, teaching, leading and guiding. "Your earliest self is of a being immersed in water, when you were one with your environment; you were mother and mother was you, you were the universe and the universe was you. Then came the day when you were thrust out from the enveloping waters, but the memory of that peacefulness in water remains. And when the strangeness of the world becomes too much to bear and the loneliness of your battle too heavy to carry, we still find solace in our watery past…"

"…and take a bath?" She nodded, exploring the world like a child answering and questioning in the same word.

"That's right, Bella." Esme smiled proudly as a mother. "It is the memory of the womb that comforts you in the water, that draws you to it, reassuring you that you are not truly alone, that underneath it all you are one with the universe, and one with the Creator. It is from the water that you are born a new creation.

"There is an ancient ritual of water that is celebrated by women throughout married life. It's called the _mikveh._ It is a special ritual preparing a bride for her new life." Esme's voice lifted and ran over the lightness of the swirling water. "It is one I would like to share with you, Bella."

"You mean take another bath?" Bella said, confused.

"This bath makes your body as pristine as the waters of the mikveh," she said, offering a large towel to preserve her modesty.

"The mikveh is a blessing. It is a sign of your new place in the universe. It's a renewal, a spiritual cleansing." Esme spoke reverently, but with each passing word radiance found her face as if light emanated from her spirit. "When the woman emerges, it is as though she is reborn, and the divine energy of creation can flow again."

"It is a ritual we all treasure, Bella," Rose whispered, as if unwilling to break the holy silence.

"Would you like to share this with us, Bella?" Esme offered no influence either way, hoping that Bella would feel the courage to decline without pressure to accept.

"I think..." The words stumbled on her soft voice, acknowledging the sacred mood.

"Come to my special place, my darling girl," Esme cooed, offering Bella the comfort of her ritual robe. "You are the Bride, the white light of our world, Isabella. Come and be born."

* * *

Beyond the sunlit room was another room, dark and cool, as if hewn from the earth. A deep sunken tub, lined in stone, was filled to the brim. The steam rose like ghostly fingers from the surface. The black marble lining the walls and floor glistened in the soft light of oil lamps. The flickering flames of the oil lamps danced, reflecting off every surface like a cave illuminated from within. The sounds of still water enveloped the senses. Steam rolled across the floor, magically warm to the step; a gentle fog rising from tile implied a communion with the warmth of the earth.

A few steps led into the water, like a pool. Esme explained it was partially filled with rainwater untouched by human hands. On top of the cold rainwater was another pool of hot water, where the actual bathing would take place. The waters touched, but they did not blend. The rainwater maintained its pristine quality.

"When you enter the water, spread your arms, and keep your legs apart. Immerse yourself so that every strand of hair is underwater. You must dunk three times. It is that simple."

"But…" she said, sputtering, unsure, "what do I do, exactly?"

"Do what you like, my dear. Pray, meditate, or just allow your mind to quiet. This is private time for you, just for you. Take as long as you wish."

The click of the door was startling and the silence rang out like a clanging bell.

_Suddenly, I'm alone again._

_I do not know what to do, so I let it just sort of happen... I submerge myself. Forgetting to pray, I instead concentrate very hard on immersing myself completely, from my toes to every strand of hair on my head, just as Esme instructed. _

_The water seems to wash away the anger I had once felt, and my tears mix with the water. I feel vibrant, alive, buoyant, and calm. It's like being in the womb._

_I thought about Edward and how I loved him. I thought about my family and how generous and thoughtful they have been creating our celebration. I thought about my parents and the sting of leaving them to be changed._

As Bella stepped out of the tub, the women met her at the threshold of the door. Laden with warm towels for drying, they anointed her body with holy oils of cinnamon, clove, and jasmine.

Esme anointed Bella's head, her heart, her wrists, her ankles, her navel, and her pelvis with amber, and a delightful essential oil that sang of sweet oranges, cinnamon, and sandalwood. She said oils marked beginnings, endings, and other sacred moments.

"I bless you now as you move from maiden to woman."

"You are glowing, Bella," Alice whispered.

"I know," she giggled. "I don't think I can describe it…"

"Don't try, baby… the mikveh is for you and you alone. Brides for thousands of years have made this journey, and even if you are not Jewish, well, I am happy to know that you got the chance to experience it."

Bella noticed Rose seemed a little sad, perhaps thinking of how her bridal journey was so brutally cut short.

"Come have some water to drink. You must be thirsty," Rose said, forcing a smile that did not quite meet her eyes. "Maybe you need a little something to eat, hmm? Esme got that organic peanut butter you like…" Her face wrinkled with the sight of organic natural peanut butter. "I'm sorry, Bells. Cookies I can handle, but this is…"

Rose offered a plate of crackers and handed over the jar, quickly reaching for a paper towel to remove the slimy residue, but it was not enough, and she went to wash her hands.

When Rose returned to beginning the hair styling, Bella was silent; her eyes wide open like a doe - soft brown irises exposed to the bright lights of the makeup mirror - seemed as wide as saucers. They darted, skittish of every sound, every movement.

Staring at the mirror, the hair plastered to her face, the visions of the mikveh haunted her thoughts; the sound of Edward's voice, disembodied and strange, filled her head, and a feeling of panic began to build in her stomach. All the peace found in the waters, the blessing, and loving hands of the women evaporated as instantly as they had appeared.

"I am kidding myself, Rose," Bella grumbled. "I am not the princess of Egypt that I pretend… I am still the half drenched human who was nervously counting each second as if it would be the last."

"Don't be silly, Bells," she said. "It's just nerves…"

With each curl affixed and each strand of her wanton mane subdued, Bella noticed her heart racing, her breath coming in erratic patterns, and she felt less present in the moment. She was receding from the scene, like a fading memory.

Alice knew Bella's attitude was a reaction of flight as the pressures began to tick away with the clock drawing nearer to six o'clock. Alice, finally exasperated by Bella's emotional outbursts, bribed her like a two year old.

"Be patient, precious Bride. I have a present for you," sang the pixie, intent on lifting her spirits.

"Alice," Bella said somewhat sternly, "no more presents, pleeeeease!" She had done too much, even if her talents at the stock market had made money irrelevant. "First the designer gown from Paris-"

"Haute couture, actually…" she gently corrected.

"What?"

"Haute couture—made by hand. It's not just a designer gown… don't you watch _Project Runway_?"

"Whatever, Alice…" The explanation only increased the Bride's agitation. A handmade designer gown probably cost more than Charlie made in a year… or more! "And then a—what did you call it?" Bellagrowled in frustration_. _

"A trousseau…"

"Yeah, fancy French code for a trunk full of expensive clothes…"

"…_and_ lingerie."

"…which were no doubt flown in from _London_…"

The image of a tsunami of charge receipts threatening to drown everything in its path was too much for the little human who shuddered every time Alice pulled out that little black credit card.

"London, and Belgium, and Milan," Alice sang, counting on her fingers. "Oh! And a few things from Tokyo!"

"Alice, you are not helping the situation…" Esme whispered.

"Why can't you understand that all these gifts make me crazy, Alice?" Bella exclaimed. "All I can see are price tags that I'm not allowed to see, and I can't help but think my underwear drawer could put a dent in the national debt!"

"I am sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to make you upset." A pang of guilt set in on a much-chagrined Alice confronted for the first time on her excesses in gifting.

"Okay, maybe I did go a little overboard…" she hung her head only long enough to be reminded of the complete contents of the trunk waiting for Bella in Edward's room.

"You know, there are a few darling things from New York, too..."

"I rest my case. You are completely insane!" Bella screeched.

Alice's happy grin melted into a blank stare. The star disintegrated; the pixie transformed from her kooky, happy go-lucky manic self into a sad, looking-at-her-shoes dejected street waif and the absolute incarnation of pitiable human being. Easily discounting her expression as a ploy, Bella remembered that as a vampire who had hidden her secret for almost a hundred years, Alice was a good actor. As the moments passed, the heaviness on the pixie's countenance did not waiver and Bella sighed, realizing that for the five hundredth time today, she felt compelled to apologize.

"Look, I know you mean well, Alice, but I think you're spoiling me. What if I turn into a greedy and bratty little sister bride-zilla demanding you take me to a fabulous shoemaker in Rome every other week? You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"Bella," Alice's eyes lit up in ecstasy, "do you know a fabulous shoemaker in Rome?"

"No," Bella chuckled, rolling her eyes for emphasis. "I think you get what I mean, Alice."

The spell of dejection evaporated with the Bride's soft laughter. Nothing would stain for long the perfection of this day in Alice's eyes. Planning be damned! This was game day and long past time for the playbook. It was time to go with the flow.

"We are not going to talk about the clothes anymore, it is done." The pixie stood tall, closing her eyes as if to shut out all possibility of further discussion.

"Although it would likely cause spontaneous combustion of my very being, if you want to wear cut offs and flip flops for your lovely honeymoon, you go right ahead! Whatever you want, little Bride-doll, you are the boss. Lead your minions to suit your pleasure, however ridiculous and outrageous a whim it may be… _your _wish is our command."

"Somehow, I doubt it," Bella whispered to Rose, who merely shrugged. It was obvious this promise would be very difficult to keep.

"By the way, Bella," Alice said off-offhandedly, "that present you _don't_ want… it isn't from _me_."

"It isn't?" Bella gulped her surprise and her eyes flared.

"_Uh-uh_." Alice tossed out the word like a spent cigarette while she busied her hands tiding up the table. Rosalie snickered in the background, knowing that Bella was predictably falling into the abyss of Alice's magic touch. Like a black hole, it was futile to resist the pull of one determined little pixie.

The idea that she had made a terrible assumption struck Bella with hurricane force. "Well, if it isn't from _you_…" Impatiently waiting for Alice, who appeared to be enjoying the bridal squirming, Bella could not wait for an answer. _"Alice?"_

"I _suppose_ it is from Edward." Alice turned away with nonchalant boredom and she sighed, "To My One and Only Love—on our Wedding Day." Mercilessly, purring as she spoke, she tilted her head to read lettering like a cat reading its prey.

"So, you will have to address your complaints elsewhere I am afraid, Bride Doll, as I am only the delivery service this time," Alice whispered. Batting her lashes over fluttering lids, she ceremoniously pointed to a thin, square velvet box on the make-up table.

"Holy crap," Bella muttered, her eyes flaring. _Cartier_ was embroidered on the velvet box in golden script, and she wondered how stupid it was to be pissed off about the price of underwear. A box of that size and shape could only mean one thing.

Expensive. Very expensive.

With the perfect balance of a tightrope walker, an envelope with a wax seal bearing the Cullen family crest precariously perched on the edge of the box. It bore the single initial, _I._

"Rose, dear..." Alice grinned, the words in a singsong melody "...do _you_ know what is in that lovely box from _Cartier_?"

"Not_ I_, said the little red hen…" Rose giggled, drawing closer to admire the engraved script on the lid. "I wish I did. A velvet box means it has something special inside."

"Esme, do you know what Edward put in that box?" Alice said, channeling a new tactic.

"No, Alice, I can't say that I do," she said off-offhandedly over her shoulder, struggling to keep the smirk under control. "I suspect it is something _very_ special."

"It really is too bad that we will never know," Alice sighed in the unnatural pitch of disappointment.

"Yes… and the card is so pretty, too," Rose moaned, disgruntled like a five year old denied a pony. "Oh, look! There is even a wax seal," she said, raising her eyebrows as if possessing some secret. "You know what _that_ means, don't you, Bella?"

"That it's a love letter…?" she muttered, chewing softly on her lip as if tantalized by the candy counter.

"That's only kind of letter that needs sealing up," Rose cooed. "A secret letter for your eyes only."

"And now we shall never know," Esme piped in. "That is too bad. I was quite curious myself."

"Poor Eddie will be so disappointed," Rose whispered in Bella's ear. Bella shivered from the chill, but clearly, she was excited, too. Her lithe fingers skimmed over the velvet, provocatively tracing the lettering.

"Don't you want to do it, Bella?" she murmured, dripping sex with the sound. "I _know_ you want to open Eddie's pretty box."

"Sure, gang up on the human day, I get it," Bella muttered. "Bribe the Bride."

"Just because we all agree doesn't mean it's a conspiracy or anything, Bella." Alice's eyelashes fluttered innocently.

"You know, Alice, you are one _sneaky_ little vampire…" Bella said, shaking a wise finger in her direction. Esme and Rosalie reacted with raised eyebrows of agreement for that assessment.

The word stung the quiet heart of the one who thought the world ran on surprises and designer shoes.

"I only hope I become _half_ the vampire you are!" Bella smiled deviously, but with genuine feeling that surprising the one who could not be surprised with a compliment was a present in of itself.

"I knew you'd see reason," Esme whispered.

"Only an idiot passes on Cartier velvet," Rose crossed her arms, in feigned disgust.

"Okay, okay," the bride sputtered excitedly, "I admit it. I want to open the letter… and the box too."

"Wunderbar!" Alice exclaimed. "What a patient and obedient little Bride-girl you have been, Bella! And so you get your prize, right now! You've earned it!"

In a lightening flash, the flat box was in Bella's right hand and the mysterious card in the left. Before she could look up, Edward's piano compositions began playing softly in the background, and the Bride found she was all alone with the mystery gift and a letter sealed with wax to hold secret the sentiment within. Carefully sliding a perfectly manicured fingernail under the flap, Bella cracked the seal open and the paper emerged, graced by the recognizable pen of her beloved, Edward.

* * *

_Oh, My Sweet, My Isabella, on our Wedding day—_

_If there are words to express my emotions today - words to describe the delight I have in my ecstatic discovery of your being, words to convey my dreaming of the possibility of a life lived with you… _

_If there were words to express the depth and breadth of the joy I feel on this day, knowing that above all others you have chosen me, if there were words… it would be those penned more than a thousand years ago by the Sufi mystic, Rumi. _

_In his words I find the voice of my heart. I have been searching for you and now that I have found you, my life is fulfilled. _

_My love, you shall never question my love, today or tomorrow and on into eternity. I am yours truly and always, forever, Edward._

* * *

_Looking for your face _

_Rumi_

_From the beginning of my life_

_I have been looking for your face,_

_but today I have seen it._

_Today I have seen the charm,_

_the beauty, the unfathomable grace_

_of the face that I was looking for._

_Today I have found you and_

_those that laughed and scorned_

_me yesterday are sorry_

_that they were not looking as I did._

_I am bewildered by the magnificence_

_Of your beauty and wish to see you_

_with a hundred eyes._

_My heart has burned with passion and_

_has searched forever for this wondrous_

_beauty that I now behold._

_I am ashamed to call this love human_

_and afraid of God to call it divine._

_Your fragrant breath like the morning_

_breeze has come to the stillness of the garden._

_You have breathed new life into me_

_I have become your sunshine and_

_also your shadow._

_My soul is screaming in ecstasy!_

_Every fiber of my being is in love with you._

_Your effulgence has lit a fire in my heart and_

_you have made radiant for me, the earth and sky._

_My arrow of love has arrived at the target._

_I am in the house of mercy and_

_my heart is a place of prayer._

* * *

"Edward," she whispered hoping he was near enough to hear. "You breathe life in me, too. I love you so much…"

Through a torrent of tears, Bella opened the velvet box and she gasped when she found inside a necklace fit for a queen. Clusters of diamonds surrounded dark sapphires in a circle just long enough to graze her collarbones. Also cradled in the box were matching diamond earrings. The stones matched in color so clear, they appeared to be blue.

Desperately trying to forget that the original "crystal" Edward gave her as a charm was indeed a diamond of more than five carats, Bella could only assume that these jewels were "crystals" of the same diamond variety.

Her tears were still hot on her hot cheeks when she was startled by a knock at the door. She half expected it to be her Edward.

Carlisle's head peeked between the doors in a comical manner. "Special delivery for Miss Swan!"

His announcement was stranger than the look on his face as he stood aside.

"Mom!"

* * *

**A/N:** **_What the hell is going on here? Ritual bathing? Hallucinations of wishful thinking? Wax seals and diamonds? Open armed greetings for Renee? Has the Bride finally lost her mind or is the mania of emotions strong enough to eclipse the fact that she's mad at her mother!_**

**_Ah, Renee... Hang on to your foundation garments ladies, this is gonna be good!_**

**_All kidding aside, no matter how painful their conversation will be, no matter how inconvenient the timing, Bella knows she must find a way to get past it with her dignity intact. She just doesn't have any clue how ..._**

* * *

**_NEXT UP: Aug 13: The Women of the Reticule_**

**_Surrounded by all the women she loves as the clock strikes six, the Bride astonishes everyone by her eagerness to get married! But first she has to survive...quality time with her mother! Damn that pixie! Come check out the forum for previews and tidbits to tide you over till the next chapter posts... somewhere near the weekend, maybe? Finals week, give a beta a break!_**

_**In the meantime...please, press the button. Bella needs some loving... and so does Rosalind.**  
_


	27. August 13: The Women of the Reticule

**A/N: What the hell is going on here? Ritual Baths? Voices? Wax seals and diamonds? But strangest of all, Carlisle playfully presents the persona non grata mother-of-the-bride? **

**Unfortunately, there is no way to avoid this inevitable meeting. No matter how painful, no matter how inconvenient the timing, Bella will find a way to get through this conversation with her dignity intact. She just doesn't have any idea how...**

**Gird your loins and have a martini glass at the ready...it's gonna be a bumpy ride!**

* * *

_"MOM!"_

The Bride squealed in that ridiculously high-pitched tone that sends dogs running. Leaping out of her makeup chair, tiny hands unconsciously clutching at diamonds, the forgotten red velvet box went flying, and the love letter floated gently to the soft white carpet below. Rushing into her mother's arms, embracing, both women were overwhelmed with a kind of relief that words could not express. With a glance and a cry, mother and daughter reunited as if the pain and anguish of the past evaporated.

By opening that door, Carlisle opened a door of greater significance. Alice could not have predicted such an enthusiastic greeting; in fact, it seemed altogether improbable, if not impossible. The first step toward true reconciliation, although only the first of many, still it was a welcome, if unexpected development.

"I am so sorry that I couldn't be here before yesterday, baby." Renee shuddered through her tears, holding Bella's face in her hands. "Phil's game schedule is murder on reservations, and then the plane broke down… and the weather, so we missed the connection and then waiting on standby, which is the seventh ring of hell…" Her words accelerated with every syllable as she relived the panic of her journey. "We almost didn't get a seat, I was so upset… at least with the team bus, it's reliable, waiting for you… I hate to fly. You can't count on anything… oh, but you know all that…"

"It's really okay, Mom," Bella chuckled at her mother's disorganized thoughts and the carefree way words spilled from her. "I am just glad that you are here now." Squeezing her harder to stop the runaway thoughts of Renee's stream of consciousness, Bella realized it was a true statement. She really was glad to see her mother.

"Enough about me," Renee concluded, taking a step backward. "Let me look at you…" she said, with Esme-like maternal scrutiny. Bella shirked from her touch, knowing what she would find.

"Bella, you've been crying." Renee scowled with concern. Pink eyes on a bride are a universal sign of concern. "Tell me the truth, honey, are you okay?"

"It's a crying day, you know. _B__ride law_." Bella chuckled, remembering the constant stream of waterworks' opportunities, but Renee surveyed this statement warily. Bride's cry for a myriad of reasons, and not all of them are happy.

"Yes, brides do cry, I suppose that is very true," she said, cupping her cheek. "So long as they are happy tears."

"Mostly happy tears…" Recognizing the expression of concern on her mother's face, she found a soft smile to allay the fear that somehow the wedding plan was not as happy as it seemed.

"It was really hard saying good bye to Charlie this morning, Mom," Bella whispered, afraid of the necessary words.

"Oh, I know, honey." Bella's breath hitched as a wave of pain danced along her mother's face, and she realized that this particular sadness was an emotion with which Renee was intimately familiar.

"Are you feeling alright about… everything else, Bella?"

"You are very direct, Mother," Bella snickered.

"I'm sorry. You are right. Let's talk about other things first."

Bella felt no relief in the statement, but at least the promise of a short reprieve was better than jumping into the quagmire without any preparation.

"Is that what I think it is… Cartier red?" Renee said, bending to retrieve the velvet box on the floor.

"What do you know about that, Mom?" Bella was stunned.

"I do not live under a rock, my girl… Mama knows things… besides," she giggled, pointing to the lettering, "I can read."

"Well I wished you'd have shared your worldliness, Mother… maybe I'd been prepared…" Bella said, examining the chain of stones, intricately matched like a wreath of holly.

"Holy cow…" Renee's eyes flared in wonder as Bella discovered the heavy weight in her hand. "Bella do you realize what something like this…" she whispered, assuming volume was the key to privacy.

"Yeah… a small fortune." Bella knew better and had not attempted to shield from outside ears.

"Or a big one, depending on point of view." Renee gingerly laid the wreath of diamonds in its happy velvet home.

"May I see your ring?" she asked plaintively, as if her request was monumental. Their estrangement perhaps made this perfectly natural question seem like an imposition.

Renee murmured, a hint of emotion creeping into her voice with the idea that this ring made it real. "It is lovely, honey. Like it was made for your hand."

"It was Edward's mother's ring." Bella smiled, twirling the band on her fingers, remembering the moments of their official engagement, when she agreed to wear his ring, lying in the meadow. However, in her heart she cherished the preliminary proposal all the more. In spite of the fact she was reluctant in that moment, the memory of Edward on his knee represented to her the moment of their betrothal. With or without the ring, from that moment, Bella knew what she would become: Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"You aren't a bride, honey, you are a real princess!" Renee gushed, a mix of pride, embarrassment, and curiosity lining her hushed nervous giggle. "…and such a family… The Cullens are so _wonderful_! And this _house_! Bella, I had no idea…"

"They think you are pretty wonderful too, Mom," Bella snickered. "I know for a fact that Emmett is totally in love with you."

"Really?" Renee gasped, excited to think of his youthful attention last night made her reminisce. "Don't tell," she whispered, "but he reminds me a lot of Charlie when he was young… I kept seeing that last night, watching them together."

"Yeah, like I'm ever going to tell him that!" Bella chuckled to think of the effect of such a complement would have on the burly brother bear and how long he would spend in the doghouse for it.

"Emmett is harmless; the one you better be careful of is Carlisle. He will eat you alive with those _McDreamy_ eyes of his…"

"Dr. McDreamy... I'll say," Renee sighed, languishing in pleasure of a certain TV character that caught her eye--even in reruns.

"It was such a perfect night," Renee sighed wistfully, and relieved at the ease of the interactions with people who knew her daughter so intimately. "Wasn't it just a perfect night, baby?"

A flash of recognition passed between them as the events of the evening played out in their minds. The night was perfect in many ways and yet at the same time it was shy of perfect for the fact that mother and daughter hardly spoke. Simultaneously they realized that that special time in their lives could never be recovered, and they wondered, did the opportunity to resolve the conflict pass them by? Was this polite greeting merely a way to avoid the obvious?

Avoidance of the problem did not negate it. Nothing had changed since last night, yet nothing was the same, nor could it be until someone found the courage to confront what happened between them. Glorious and eager greeting alone was not enough to bridge the gulf between them, but it was a good sign that such reconciliation was possible.

"I hope that didn't make things worse… us not talking last night. I just didn't know what to say, baby. I didn't want to upset you," Renee murmured, courageously watchful of the fire of excitement in Bella's eye, and the lines of emotion creasing her brow. "It was such a lovely party; I didn't want to spoil it."

"I understand that, Mom," Bella said, meeting her mother's eyes with strength, "but it's not going to go away by itself.

There are moments when two forces of nature collide and create chaos. Yet, there is opportunity in such confrontation. Anything is possible when the two parties can come together and resolve to create something new.

Last night, staring across empty space, revolving like planets in separate orbits, never to meet, Bella and Renee would not have believed that reconciliation could be as easy as merely wanting to be together again.

Bella said, searching for a nuetral subject as a genuine sign of peace, "Alice is just going to love your dress."

"Oh, I am pretty sure she does, honey," Renee chuckled.

A kiss of blush colored Renee's cheek, and she grinned as if she had a secret. However, with all things Renee, just as Jasper said at the party, she wore her heart on her sleeve for all to see. There was little pretense and little to count as surprise.

"… of course, she does," Bella grumbled, pursing her lips, realizing what had happened without her knowledge. "It's her dress, isn't it? She got this dress, didn't she?"

"It was like she knew just what I would pick out myself… even the size was perfect!"

Swaying gently to show the flair of her strapless empire gown, the pleasure the mother of the bride derived from her gown painted the twinkle in her eye. There was no doubt she felt beautiful and comfortable in the garment. Decorated simply with a band of beading under the breast, in a similar empire style as the bride's, the dress looked like it was made for Renee. The tulip hem, flirty, but sophisticated, brushing her knees to show her shapely legs, was precisely the kind of unconventional thing this mother of the bride would select. The palest lavender accentuated Renee's natural coloring.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Renee squealed, twirling the skirt like a girl in a new party dress. "I do love it, Bella! Don't you?"

"It's a beautiful dress," Bella sighed, resigned to the defeat, "and you look beautiful, Mom. Alice just needs to stop being bossy."

"Don't be silly, Bella… I have my own little personal shopper out there just to please me," Renee said dismissively. "Just look at these shoes… I feel like a _queen_!"

"She is a complete control freak, Mom!" Bella growled louder than necessary, hoping that her displeasure would be heard loud and clear by extraordinary, if meddlesome, ears beyond the doors.

"She bought Charlie's _underwear_! That is just _wrong_. I swear she just couldn't handle the guys wearing unmatched underoos. She's crazy!"

"You are being ungrateful, Bella." The mother of the bride scowled. "Besides, you know how I loathe shopping," she snickered, knowing how she shared that defect with her daughter. "It's not like I could take the Manny third base out with me to find a gown at the JCPenney in Topeka… even if he is gay, we'd never have found..."

"Mom! That's a terrible thing to say…"

"I meant he has great taste, Bella. I am not a homophobe!" Renee exclaimed with her hands on her hips, insulted by the insinuation. "If a man introduces you to his girlfriend named _Ralph,_ I think it is safe to assume he is gay. Besides, Manny is the best girlfriend I've got! Whom else could I take shopping?"

"You are right. It was easier for you, I guess, and the dress is perfect," Bella sighed, with a nod of thanksgiving to the personal shopper. "You really look beautiful and happy, Mom. You really do."

Last night Renee was a little road weary, but a good night sleep had done her well.

"What can I say?" Biting her lip, Renee giggled with a nonchalant shrug. "I guess married life _agrees_ with me...."

"Yuck! Can you try and remember you are still my mom, here!" Bella exclaimed, in shock that her mother could be so outrageous. Although Renee was never shy talking about sex, the innuendo was clear and Bella blushed crimson. It is not often a Bride hears her newlywed mother bragging about her sex life.

"You know what I mean, Bella," Renee teased, and fishing for information said, "Come on, now… quality time is good... if it includes sex or not."

"I know what you mean," Bella said, smirking to think she could understand completely. Since the accident and the edicts to sequester the bride from most forms of stress, their days defined the term.

"You guys should keep up the good work, Mom! You do look really… _happy_."

There it was; the moment that defined their liaison, common ground the fuel of negotiation and alliance building. Bella wrapped her arms around her mother's sun-licked shoulders, kissed her again, and a smile of contentment graced her face.

"I really am glad you are here, Mom. I'm not just saying it," Bella said, touching foreheads together in a little special hug that they had shared for as long as she could remember. "I couldn't… it wouldn't have been the same without you. I am glad you are here."

"Me too, honey," Renee whispered, fighting back a tear of regret for what almost happened. "Tell me everything..."

In a moment reminiscent of times past, they walked around the room, investigating the nuances of the bridal sanctuary. White slipper chairs, obviously the same design as those at Nancy Meyer, dotted the room. An overstuffed chaise looked out the wide window invitingly. Renee chatted on in monologue about the million little things floating in her disorganized mind. An endless stream of observations and questions filled the time with chaotic praises about Alice's organizing and Esme's sweetness, the gorgeous flowers, the beautiful house, the generosity of their gifts, the rehearsal dinner, Phil and Charlie's meeting, and all the other neutral things that allowed for easy conversation. Moments ticked by without any reference to the heavy emotions skating on the edges of consciousness.

Hiding behind mindless chatter was sufficiently diverting to calm Renee's mind, but it only stirred Bella's anxiety. There is only so long a human body will sustain an adrenaline-based red-alert. Nature provided safety systems to protect against emotional threats that could burn out the neuron matrix. Fueled by disembodied thought, both facts were closing in on the Bride. Fast.

As Renee was speaking, the words garbled unnaturally, and her voice seemed to be slipping far into the background like down a long tunnel. The sound echoed with a tinny, high-pitched squeal. A clammy chill stole her warmth and Bella trembled, trying to shake the sensation of melting into a quiet darkness. Involuntarily breathing in shallow, rapid, and slightly irregular rhythm, she felt herself drifting away from the Bride room on a tingly cloud of hyperventilation. It was a peculiar feeling, being slightly paralyzed, instantly glued to the spot, and trembling.

Although it took a moment too long for her rational brain to accept what was happening, the experience was so familiar that her body recognized the warning signs before her brain acknowledged the need for action. Reaching out for support, Bella leaned against the make-up table, slurring the display, and toppling the entire enterprise with a jarring tumble.

"Are you alright, baby?" Renee shrugged. "You should be more careful, honey."

Renee was knee deep into her endless monologue as the room began to spin and close in like the shutting of a camera lens. Renee's voice faded further into silence, vaguely like turning off a radio. The pounding heartbeat in her chest echoed louder and louder, commanding Bella's attention. Gasping, the Bride caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirrors; in spite of a lovely makeup, she was a white as a ghost and she realized what was happening.

The Bride was definitely going to faint.

The doors flew open with a whoosh of air. The cavalry had arrived.

"I told you, Esme… I knew it was Renee's voice I heard!" Alice proclaimed, dancing into the room emphatically. "Hey there, Renee! How are you?"

"Renee, there you are!" Esme smiled, taking the attention off the bride. Before she could respond, the pixie darted into the room at lightning speed, intent on wrapping her arms around Bella's waist to steady the obvious sway in her balance before the unthinkable happened.

"Did my husband sneak you in here without finding me?" Esme said, thrusting her hands on her hips comically. "Some manners he has… boy is he going to get it!"

"He just wanted to surprise Bella, I think Esme," Renee said apologetically, wondering if Esme was cross or just teasing.

"Bella, can you hear me, sweetie?" Alice murmured softly, holding her tightly at the waist with one hand, and cupping her face with the other. "Hang on, okay, baby. I'm here."

"Please, help me, Alice," Bella whispered, swallowing hard against a dry mouth and blinking rapidly to fend off the onslaught of black spots in her vision heralding the impending collapse. "I will die if I faint in front of Renee."

"Oh, honey, I am right here." The pixie's emotion was breaking through. "And I will be BBQ sauce before you faint on _my_ watch, Isabella Swan!"

"I didn't realize what was happening… until it was happening, and by then…" Bella whimpered. Although she was no stranger to the unsettling feeling of falling out of reality and into darkness, it was still an unnerving and scary experience.

"Hush, now, baby, I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Alice murmured. "Can you walk with me?" Her head tucked in the cold crook of the pixie's neck, Bella nodded. The chill of marble skin was instantly soothing the nausea that hit her like a heavy wave.

"You got lucky, Bella," Alice whispered, massaging her wrists to spread the comforting temperature against her clammy skin. "I saw the whole thing: you in a puddle on the floor, Renee screaming, everyone rushing in… what a complete disaster!"

Luckily, although no luck was involved, a vision announced the unexpected and impending crash of the Bride and with only seconds to spare. Another breath and Bella would have been on the floor.

Easing Bella into the makeup chair with one swoop, pushing her head forward, Alice continued with the well-orchestrated cover story.

"Let's check your hair, sweet cheeks. Is it dry yet?" she said, in case Renee was listening. "We don't want to use more hair spray than necessary, do we?" Alice scowled, stealthily laying her fingers as a cold compress against Bella's neck while pretending to play with her hair. "You know me," she chuckled self deprecatingly, "I deforest the meadows, but save the ozone layer…"

"You heard that, hah?" Bella moaned softly, realizing the foolishness of thinking her conversation with Esme in the bath was private.

"Silly girl," Alice giggled, "did you think I wouldn't?"

"Can you believe it, Esme?" Renee clapped her hands over her heart. "The big day is finally here!"

"Don't you look lovely, Renee!" Esme mewed, ingratiating herself with a dazzling smile. With such engaging attention, Renee never noticed Bella was just shy of going down, and the Bride offered up thanksgiving for her distractibility.

"Your gown is gorgeous, Renee…" Esme cooed.

"So is yours, Esme," Renee said. "You look so... sexy and fun!"

Although an evening wedding would demand long gowns for the wedding party, Alice reminded the women that she was not one for fashion conventions. Traditions, yes, but irrational rules of style, no. Matching the design of the mother of the bride, shorter dresses in flowing pale yellow chiffon were selected for the girls and a sassy periwinkle blue halter dress graced the mother of the groom.

"… and I just adore that color on you, Renee!" Alice piped in with a wink. "I just knew it would!"

"It's just perfect in every way, Alice," Renee marveled, "… like it was made for me!"

"I'm guessing it was..." the woozy bride muttered.

Of course, the obtuse mother of the bride did not realize the prophetic truth of that statement. Designed by the same house that produced Bella's wedding gown, Renee was sporting the product of haute couture par excellence without having a clue about it.

"You know a girl could get used to having a personal shopper, Alice," Renee said, caressing the lavender silk chiffon. "The dress is more than perfect. Thank you."

"So nice to be appreciated, Renee," Alice snickered with the thought that both Charlie and Renee had the same thought.

"How were your accommodations, Renee? I've heard so much about the Parker House, I hope you were comfortable."

"Oh, it was such a surprise, Esme. Thank you! I thought we were going to the Hampton Inn in Port Angeles…"

"I just thought you spend so many nights on the road, an elegant bed and breakfast would be a change of pace. Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I have in ages, Esme. Thank you again. It was perfect. Like a little honeymoon…"

Thus far, Esme's distractions kept the mother of the bride occupied by stimulating new topics of conversation, leaving Alice to tend to Bella out of their attention.

"You haven't eaten since breakfast, have you?" Alice frowned, scanning Bella's face for information..

"I've been a little busy you know, Alice," she grumbled, weakly.

"You were supposed to have some peanut butter crackers with Rose. She said you were going to make them. But you didn't, did you? Why not, Bella?"

"I think I was playing with some diamonds…" A smile bloomed on her face. In spite of feeling terrible, some good feelings burst through without any effort at all.

Furious with herself for delegating the task of feeding the human, disappointed with Rose who passed the ball because peanut butter was icky, and annoyed with Bella for neglecting her basic need for sustenance, the pixie was not amused.

Nibbling on her lip, Bella realized her mistake. Emotions take fuel. She was running on empty going uphill, and the race had not even begun in earnest.

"I guess I forgot, Alice…"

"You _ forgot_?" Alice growled in frustration. "Do I have to do _everything_, Bella? You will really call me bossy then! I don't want that, do you?"

"Please, Alice, don't be mad at me, okay?" Tears escaped on a quiet whimper. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, I'm not mad, honey," Alice sighed, regretting her reaction, holding Bella's cheeks in her palms, her thumb wiping away the tears. "It scares me when you do stuff like this, Bella…" Alice's whisper, tiny with anxiety, was barely audible. "I am afraid you will hurt yourself one of these days, honey." She squeezed her hand with maternal affection. "You have to be more careful, that's all. I don't want anything to ever happen to you. Not even stupid stuff like this. It makes me crazy."

The threat of human fragility hung over every interaction with Bella, and although time and exposure seemed to lessen the anxiety, the Cullens' fears of Bella's sensitive systems were as real as they were on the first day they had met. Perhaps, they were even more so now that they had seen how very easily bones are broken, skin torn, and emotions crushed. Accidents, which seemed to be the currency of the little human's world, were particularly terrifying to Alice as the limitation of her gifts made her helpless to prevent them.

Bella's lashes were wet with penitence for her indiscretion. The rising emotion was counterproductive to her lightheadedness, and she leaned forward, desperately trying to quiet her breathing, praying she would not barf all over the new white carpet.

"Please don't cry, baby," Alice said, blotting away her tears with a tissue. "Everything is going to be okay, Bella," she said, reassuring herself. "Carlisle's on the way with some food. It'll make you feel better, I know it."

"Carlisle? Oh, _no_," Bella groaned, leaning forward into a wave of nausea. "Then Edward will know. I'd rather faint for Renee."

"Edward is still out with the guys and he's off radar, Bella. Don't worry. He will not hear about it. I promise."

"Please don't tell him…" the bride murmured plaintively, "he'll be so upset…"

"I don't think anyone will have to tell him if you perk up, right?" Alice's smile offered a reassurance greater than she felt in her heart. Sometimes, especially lately and more especially regarding her little human sister, Alice questioned the validity of her visions, sneaky fears creeping in to steal her confidence.

"Just breathe, Bella," she said, anxiously whispering to Carlisle. "Everything will be fine…"

"…and you won't tell Renee, right? Or Charlie, either, _promise_ me?"

"I have no intention of telling anyone, Baby bride, if you be still and do as you are told," Alice soothed her, with a smile and cool caress. "Besides, if you faint you will muss your make up and we will have to start all over..." she smirked "...and we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"No, I guess not," the bride murmured.

"Snack time!" Rose proclaimed, ushering Carlisle through the French doors into the bridal sanctuary. He was carrying a large silver tray laden with foodstuffs.

"I thought you might enjoy a little repast, sweet ladies." Carlisle smirked, oozing his natural charm with every syllable. "Grapes? Strawberries? Some cheese, or a sandwich, perhaps?" he said, making a direct path to the makeup table and his patient. "You must keep your strength up so there will be no excuses when the dancing begins."

"Come, put the tray on the dressing table, darling," Esme said pointedly. "Rose can you make a space, dear?"

Clearing the bureau next to the makeup station, Rose whispered so Renee could not hear. "Bells, you don't look so good, honey."

"I feel like crap, Rose," Bella muttered, leaning back in the chair. "I'm so dizzy…"

"But, if it is any consolation, your makeup is perfect!"

"Well, that's a relief..." Bella chuckled.

Esme took the tray, handing off glasses of juice, and with a cautious look Carlisle made a direct path to Bella.

"Here you go, Bella, just what the doctor ordered… Cheers!" he said, gallantly delivering a tall glass of her favorite Valencia orange juice over ice.

"And for you, Mrs. Dwyer," he added, delivering her beverage and winking devilishly to raise a flush to her cheek.

"May I offer you a little something, Renee?" Esme smiled her hostess smile, eager to please and hard to read. Although conversing with the mother of the bride, her attention was entirely fixed elsewhere.

"Well," Renee hummed, biting her lip, "maybe a little something…"

Bella knew the good doctor was taking the opportunity to observe her vital signs. The attention made her blush. With a single raised eyebrow accusing his patient, he whispered.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Softly brushing her wrist as if taking her pulse, his cool touch was more comforting than clinical, and Bella took a deep breath and sighed, seeing the concern in his golden eyes. Gripping the glass tightly in clammy shaking hands, Bella nodded as energetically as she could manage, given her head was still swimming.

"Thanks for checking on me, Carlisle," she said, not exactly answering his question. "I'll be okay."

He cocked his head and squinted, trying to decide if she was being entirely honest or if he needed to intervene medically.

"Are we playing chess, Miss Swan?" he said coyly. "It appears your diversionary tactics remain quite impressive…"

"I don't know how to play chess, remember?" she snickered, straightening up in the chair. The juice seemed to clear her head and color returned to her face.

"Your blood sugar is low, which is nothing to worry about. Is the juice helping?" he asked. "The sugars will allay the acute symptoms, but you must eat something, preferably protein. I suspect you did not take enough calories last evening or today…"

"Kinda too tied up in knots to eat, Carlisle." Bella shrugged, embarrassed, knowing she had done this to herself.

"Circumstances are understandable, Bella," he said, "but your need for nutrition remains, does it not?"

"I suppose..."

"Considering the anxiety and the stress of this day, I hope this will be a singular event. However you must pay closer attention to your body. Only you can know what is going on inside you. And you must ask for help. Promise me you shall do that?"

"I promise, Carlisle…"

Finally satisfied the danger had passed, he patted her arm in a silent concession.

"Can you stand, little one?" he said, gently brushing her cheek with the flat of his fingers. "Of course, it will make this charade much more interesting if you cannot," he whispered playfully, a giggle riding on a heavy sigh. "Sadly, I am not sure this old man is up to the challenge…"

"If anyone could manage something my mother would believe, it would be you," she murmured, giggling softly at the image of her mother's reaction to Dr. _McDreamy_ carrying the bride in his arms.

"You don't fool me, Isabella." He scowled, knowing she felt worse than she let on, "However you do tickle me with your attentions. But, I must be stern with you… I insist you must obey me, as a good patient does her re_a_l doctor."

"You are my real doctor, Carlisle. And you always will be."

"As you wish…" Offering his arm to escort her to the chaise, he communicated with his eyes that resistance to his order was futile in this matter.

"You were up quite late last night and tortured by the beauty brigade all day, Bella," he said in a full voice addressing the room, which of course was his intention. "I want you to put your feet up and close your eyes for a few minutes." From the scowl, she knew it was an unconditional surrender. There is nothing like a few witnesses to assure compliance with doctor's orders.

"It is my professional opinion you need a little recharge before the evening's festivities begin." Guiding her quickly to the chaise, she was seated before the conversation caught Renee's attention. "I highly recommend reclining on the chaise. It's quite comfortable," he whispered.

"What a good idea, Bella!" Esme chimed in quickly. "Why don't you take a few minutes to lie down?"

"I am sure Alice has some tiresome high heels planned for your _ensemble_…" Carlisle winked, amused at the grimace on the bride's face. "You don't want to feel unsteady when you dance, do you?" he murmured, reminding her of their wager. "Although in my embrace you would have no such worry…"

"_F__lirter_…" she replied meekly as he fluffed the pillow. She compliantly lay down her head.

"Forget about the heels…" Alice said, handing Bella a sandwich. "Three strawberries and a bowl of corn flakes is all she ate today, _Dad_, unless you count coffee as a food group!" Her condescending tone made it clear she was still annoyed, but filled with relief that the foretold disaster was averted.

"We can't have our little Bride swooning at the altar, now can we?" Rose whispered, her eyes blazing.

Although Rose forced a laugh to cover it, Bella knew they were deadly serious. Without a clue of the subtext, Rose's unblinking stare was a serious warning that she was well aware what almost just happened and that she was keeping a very close eye on the Bride.

"Carlisle is right, Bella." Renee nodded in agreement, suddenly putting the pieces together. "Maybe you should lie down and have a little bite to eat. This tray looks lovely."

"And a bit more juice, perhaps," Carlisle said, refilling the glass before she could respond.

"Okay, okay…" Bella smiled meekly with a shrug, obediently sipping on a second glass of orange juice and nibbling on a slice of cheese.

"Just so you know, Mom," Bella said with thankful eyes, "Carlisle is always right."

"Good girl," Rose murmured, kissing Bella on the forehead as she straightened her robe and fixed a chenille blanket on the chaise. "I'm really sorry about this, Bells," she said, shyly, embarrassed to have contributed to the problem. "If you need me… just whisper, okay?"

"Don't worry," Bella said, touching her cheek. "I am okay now, _really_ I am."

"We are always worried of you, dear." Esme's calm expression made Bella know she was concealing her feelings behind the warm smile. The terror of horrible injury and relapse, forever fresh in Esme's memory, made it difficult for powerful maternal instincts to take a back seat to her rational mind. Since that terrible experience, she had not been able to look at Bella without thinking of her fragility.

"Ladies, adieu," Carlisle cooed, bowing with a flourish, backing out of the room, holding the door knobs in both hands. "Please just call should you require anything, anything at all," he said, rising from his bow with a distinctly dazzling smile. "At your command, I am _forever_ in your service."

"Renee, maybe you can make her eat a sandwich," Alice bleated piteously. "She never listens to _me_."

Laughing wickedly at inside jokes Renee would not understand, Alice closed the doors with an evil glare. However, before she disappeared, Bella responded, snaking her tongue at her in defiance.

As swiftly as ghosts, they disappeared, leaving an awkward silence marked by the sounds of nibbling on cheese and crackers, sipping orange juice, and the effort necessary to avoid eye contact.

With their departure, the mood took a significant downturn. The protection of denial crumbled with the interruption. The fact that mother and daughter had not communicated from the day of her engagement to the day of her wedding suddenly hung in the air like a dark cloud threatening to explode into a thunderhead.

Although so far today everything was congenial, there was little substance to their meeting this afternoon. Bella expected the rift between them, a wound they could not face, was too much, and the fear she carried all summer, that they would never reconcile, resurfaced.

It would be difficult for any child to face a once estranged parent shortly before a wedding they only lately consented to attend. Although her mother's presence was progress, Bella still worried that the gesture could be too little too late to salve their wounds, and she wondered what would happen if this meeting ended badly. The summer apart gave Renee time to think and to come to terms with the wedding, but Renee's silence on the subject screamed otherwise.

In the slightly fragile emotional state of bridal anxiety, it was difficult enough to have to face her mother with the secrets Bella harbored in her heart. Reclining on the chaise, thoughts drifting, Bella could not help but worry.

_"Is she going to tell me what happened? Are we okay now?"_

_"What if she tries to hijack me from my own wedding? _

_"She never even tried to call me. Should trust her?"_

_"We had never had any secrets until… now, so sitting beside her… she feels so far away." _

_"What if we can't make it right? What if this is our real goodbye?"_

"Earth to Bella?" Rene offered an apologetic smile. "Are you okay, honey? What are you thinking?"

"It's nothing, Mom… just a big day, that's all." Bella shrugged a halfhearted smile that did not make her eyes. "_S__orry_."

"Don't be sorry, Bella," Renee said, her voice strangely far away. "It's easy to get caught up in your head, but… when something is troubling you, it's better to spit it out."

It was obvious that advice was intended both for the mother and bride alike. Bella's thoughts headed to panic and her heart raced as she considered the possibility of a second wedding-day discussion of the specifics of sexual inexperience, or the universal fear of sex with virgin vampires, or the concept of marriage as outdated social convention, or worst of all, a tearful goodbye that held greater significance than could be acknowledged.

It was all too much. Cowardice or not, diversionary tactics were in order.

"Tell me, how are _you_ doing these days, Mom? How is Phil's leg? Is he still in physical therapy? I cannot believe how great he is doing. No brace or nothing? That's amazing."

"It wasn't as bad as they thought." Renee shifted on her feet, uncomfortable.

"My leg took forever to heal. How did he heal so fast? Magic?"

Renee's eyes darted across the room, as if to avoid looking at the scene of a gruesome accident. Pacing, a debate raged in her head. Renee started to speak, only to abruptly stop herself. As if measuring alternatives, her mind pacing, taking a few steps in one direction and then in another, searching blindly, until she gathered enough steam to stay still, then only to find, she was frozen to the spot.

"Earth to _M__om_," Bella said, chuckling to have flipped back to familiar roles, but the invocation remained unanswered.

Still and unblinking, Renee stood, shifting her focus to her feet. Like the proverbial deer immobilized by the bright lights of an oncoming vehicle of death, she was lost to an all-encompassing fear.

"Mom, what's wrong with you?" Renee's body language screamed she was hiding something. "You look so _nervous_—I'm the one getting married, you know!"

Bella poked fun, trying to break the tension with a laugh, but Renee only managed a weak smile to acknowledge her good intentions.

Alarmed, Bella held her mother by the shoulders, looking straight into her eyes.

"Talk to me, Mama. Please, tell me what's wrong?" she murmured, kindly, asking for trust but unsure if she would find it. "No matter what it is, I would much rather talk about it than worry about it, okay? Just like you said, it is better to spit it out."

Bella's imagination raced to indentify all the catastrophic possibilities to explain away her mother's strange behavior. All summer she had searched in the back of her mind every angle, every nuance of word, hoping to find a clue, but she never found one.

"I mean it, Mom. Just say it—before you collapse or something."

With a deep breath and a sigh, Bella watched Renee struggling to find the resolve to come clean.

"Bella, it is just so very hard for me... you are getting married." Renee's words fell with some difficulty, uneasy as she was with releasing them into the universe, "You are so young, so much life ahead of you..."

_"I knew it…"_ Stepping away to break physical contact, Bella's jaw tightened visibly and she clenched her teeth as echoes of arguments unsaid played out in her head.

"_I wonder if anyone would mind if I scream…."_

"It is not that I think that it is a bad choice you are making, honey," Renee said, automatically backtracking over her words. "I mean, even Charlie approves!

"I do wish you were older, it's true..." Renee shrugged, "but you have found a lovely family in the Cullens, and it is clear how they all feel about you," she said, a smile tentatively emerging.

"If your Edward is half the man that everyone says he is—well, you both are going to be fine. Any fool can see that he loves you to _death_…"

Although they were a particularly unsettling set of words, the truly disturbing thing was her statement did not feel like the absolute end of the thought. The cadence of Renee's speech was a reliable signal to Bella. Through years of observation, she knew whenever Renee hesitated in mid sentence, a counter idea was coming to contradict her argument.

"… _but_, there is something I have to…"

"Mom… seriously?" Bella said calmly with strength she did not think she possessed. "I have to finish getting ready," she said, standing to cut off conversation.

Concentrating deeply, focusing on every footstep needed to cross from the chaise to the makeup chair, Bella was determined not to collapse into herself or give any hint about how weak she felt at this moment.

"Honey, we need to talk… please?"

"Do not do this to me, _please_? I am getting married. You don't have to like it, but for once in your life, think about what you are doing!"

Although there was several pair of extraordinary ears already focused on the bridal sanctuary since the near fainting episode, no doubt the volume and character of this conversation and the tension of the Bride's voice was under surveillance.

"You missed your chance to have your say when you cut me off all summer," the bride chuckled sarcastically. "I am sorry, but you'll have to live with that choice."

"Bella, I need you to listen…" Renee said, crossly. "There is not much time…"

"Look, _Renee._" Bella steeled herself, her thoughts biting her as much as her mother. "I am sorry if you regret the decisions you made. I'm sorry you regret getting married and being a single mother…"

Renee gasped, automatically clapping her hand over her mouth in the universal sign of shock.

"Is that what you think?" she whispered, each word a knife cutting her with regret. "Oh, no, sweetie…"

Bella crossed her arms, breathing deeply. No matter how civil, stoic, or emotional, every vampire within the grounds of the Cullen estate would hear every word. Losing control to volume and anger would only hurt her more and Bella refused to allow that to happen.

"If you're afraid I am going to regret getting married just like you did, well, you don't know me very well. I love Edward. I want to be married. I know what I am doing."

The decision to confront the breadth of the issue was powerful and gave her courage she did not know she possessed—at least where Renee was concerned. Vicious trackers, ruthless vampire mafia, or raging shape shifters—for _this_ type of fight Bella was ready. However, mother trouble on her wedding day… who would be up for that battle of ego?

"I know that you are angry with me, baby. You have every right to be," Renee murmured, looking down at her feet, hanging her head in shame. "I know I treated you very badly and I am very, very sorry for that, but it could not be helped."

"So, did you come to finish the job, is that it? Break my heart all over again just so you can make a point?" Bella scowled sarcastically, but the hurt behind her words teetered her conviction and her voice broke; threatening to fall into pieces of shattered hope, she reprimanded herself.

It was foolish to think they could just forget about what happened; Renee was only waiting for the opportunity to strike.

"So, you go right ahead and say what you have to say," Bella said, rebounding. "You have a right to your opinion, but I want you to know that I think you are incredibly selfish to barge in here and shoot me down without asking one question. You don't know anything."

"I don't want to upset you, honey. I am happy for you and Edward, really I am, but that's not it. I need to talk to you about something important."

"I am not a little girl anymore. If you don't like the life I am choosing, I am sorry. I hope someday you change your mind."

"Oh Bella, sweetie, no… that's not how I feel at all." Renee shuddered, hot tears freely falling, expressing regret that only a mother suffers when faced with the reality of hurting her child. "I am ruining everything, aren't I?"

"Yeah," Bella hissed, "I guess you are. So, stop it."

Taking a moment to gather herself, she blew out a breath on sound. Renee had worked herself up into a frothy angst; her clenched fingers wrapped into a tight ball against her lips as if she was praying.

"The last thing I wanted to do is hurt you even more, but that's exactly what I have done, and I am sorry." Sadness in her eyes was genuine. It hurt her to know what she had done. "I know it is your big day and you should not have to think about anything or anyone else, but it can't be helped, Bella. This is the only time we will have alone and I needed to tell you myself, face to face."

"Tell me what?"

"I knew I should have stayed away, I told him it was a bad idea…" she said, hiding her face in her hands as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Told _who_?" Bella said, her interest piqued.

"I didn't want to do this, not today, not like this, but Phil said I had to come and face you, or you would never forgive me, but I never should have come. I am just in the way."

"No! Never say that, Mom! I want you here, I do! But you are not making any sense at all. Why can't you tell me what's wrong?" Bella said sternly. "I just want to understand.

Renee sighed visibly and dramatically whispered, almost overcome by fear that she had irrevocably alienated her only daughter.

"It never was about you and Edward. I swear. It is _me_. I am the problem, not you."

"What?"

"When I said I couldn't come to celebrate, it wasn't because I didn't approve. My reservations about you being young were not the reason I couldn't come."

"Your first letter said you weren't coming to celebrate." Bella gasped.

"But they are two different things, honey. I said I couldn't come, not that I didn't want to come."

"How was I supposed to know that?" Bella exclaimed. "What was I supposed to think, Mother? I read that letter over and over... it was pretty clear to me!"

"I guess I didn't say it the right way, but I _want_ you to be happy, honey. That's all I have ever wanted," she said, trembling. "I didn't know you would take it the wrong way."

The moment sunk in like a rock. The miscommunication of a lifetime created a summer of angst and almost destroyed a relationship.

"How could you believe I would do that to you, Bella? That I would stand in the way of your happiness?"

Replaying in her head all of the terrible things she said, Bella wondered if she had just made the situation worse by speaking her mind.

"Mom, I didn't mean what I said… I am so sorry I said…"

Renee met her eyes. "I deserve everything you said and probably more."

Bella stared, not knowing what to say. Biting her lip offered no assistance or relief from the wild panic building in her stomach. "If it's not about the wedding, Mom… then what is it? Why did you say you couldn't come?"

"You have been through so much… you don't need any more of me today… it doesn't matter."

"Don't worry about me, okay, Mom? I am stronger than you think. Is everything okay between you and Phil?" Bella asked, fishing for information her mother could not volunteer. "Is he having trouble getting back to playing after the accident? He looked pretty strong to me." Floundering to guess, anxiety knotted in Bella's stomach. "Is he afraid he'll get benched or cut or something?"

"No." Renee shuddered. "Phil's _fine_. He's not worried."

"That's good, right? That's very good." Bella smiled gently, encouraging her mother with positive reinforcement to coax her out into the light.

"I bet it must cost a lot doing all that traveling, hotels on the road. I am sure the team is not paying for you," Bella murmured gently, skirting a terrible fear. "Do you have a problem with money?

"No, Phil makes plenty of money… and we don't need much," she whined, shakily, sitting up, but avoiding eye contact. "We have what we need."

"Are you not getting along?" Bella cringed at her worst fear realized. "It must be stressful… being on the road, I mean. It's hard adjusting to everything, being married, on the road so much…"

"Oh, no, honey," Renee chuckled, and smiled, suddenly free of all the burdens. "I told you; we are _very_ happy together, Bella."

"I'm running short on guesses that don't make me scared," Bella whispered, not trusting her voice. "You're scaring me, Mom."

"I don't want you to be scared, honey," Renee sniffled. "Everything will work out. It always does."

"Are you in some kind of _trouble_ with the law? Are you sick?"

Gasping as if stung, Renee's face fell, and she was instantly as pale as Alice was.

"That's it, isn't it? Are you sick? Is it bad?" Bella held her breath, knowing instinctively she had discovered the crux of the problem, and she worried that the deadly cancer that had only recently taken her grandmother could have come to take her mother.

"I'm not sick, honey," Renee whispered, biting her lip, bracing herself against her terrible secret. "I'm pregnant."

Blinking several times, quieted and still, Bella wondered if she was hallucinating again. _Pregnant_ is a magical word recognized the world over as possessing the power to stop time.

Many other words might have made more sense. Affair. Separated. Bankrupt. Arrested. Divorce. These were logical possibilities. _Pregnant_ is not the word a bride wants to associate with her mother… on her wedding day.

"It's true, sweetheart," Renee murmured gently, never taking her eyes off of the shocked expression overtaking her daughter's entire body like a dark consuming cloud. "Phil and I are going to have a baby. In January."

"But… but..." Bella stuttered, her head spinning, not from feeling faint, but with disbelief.

"Trust me, nobody is more surprised than _me_, Bella," Renee giggled, a crooked smile blooming across her face. "I _still_ can't believe it."

"Mom—how could this be happening?" Bella's head cocked sideways, like a puppy intent on his master's command, or the remove of a scientist examining a curious specimen.

"Well, it happened in _regular_ way, sweetheart," she giggled softly. "When a man and a woman…" she teased.

Bella cringed, screwing her eyelids shut tight, as if darkness could keep the image from branding her brain.

"Okay, don't tease me, right now, if you don't mind!" Bella cringed. "I don't think I can take that right now..."

"Is it so terrible to think your mother is having sex, Bella?" Renee laughed. "I am not too old, you know. Lots of women are having their _first_ baby at my age… or _older_, even." The haughty tone of Renee's voice hinted this was a sore point, or at least weighed on her mind, but vanity was not the only concern.

"You're not old, but you aren't young, either, Mom."

"All the tests are perfect, Bella," Renee said carefully, holding back the fear that aspect that she was afraid of a problem until the data confirmed good news. "I am healthy. The baby is healthy. Why shouldn't I have a baby, right?" Self-confidence seemed to wane with every question she posed, as if she needed reassurance on every point. "Is it wrong, Bella? Do you think it's wrong?"

"No, it's not wrong, Mom, but… it's _unexpected_."

The idea of starting over with a new baby almost twenty years after her first and only pregnancy seemed strange. What a huge adjustment it would take, especially since their marriage was so new. An entirely different scenario now eclipsed the carefree newlywed future she imagined.

"Are you are okay with this, Mom?" Bella hesitated, considering her words carefully. "I mean, I am surprised, so it must have been a shock to you. How do you feel about it?"

"I can't say it's a _shock_, honey," Renee's shy smile crept up on her in spite of her effort to suppress it. "We talked about it before we got married and…"

"You did?"

"Phil is a young man and he's never had a child. It was always a possibility."

"Are you saying _you_ were planning this?" Bella mouth fell open.

"Of _course_, we talked about it, Bella. It was a conversation that must be had," she huffed. A fleeting thought made her wonder if Bella and Edward have had such a discussion.

"Baby-making wasn't really on his mind, not right now anyway. His career is starting to take off, and it wasn't exactly on the plan for right now, but these things rarely are."

"Mom, why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I was afraid, honey, that's why."

Silence. The wheels of logic and reason warred with the emotion cascading on the bride. There was still a missing piece.

"But why did you lie?"

Unnerved by the hollow echo of the ticking clock, the only sound in the room, Renee plaintively searched Bella's face for a hint of the emotion to confirm her worst fears.

"Are you upset with me, Bella?" Tears fell as her voice trembled. "Are you angry with me about the baby?"

Suddenly, Nancy Drew gasped with the solution to the riddle. Pregnancy was not the problem. Guilt was the problem.

"Is that what this whole business is about?" Bella whispered, logic slowly falling into place. "You were afraid to tell me because you thought I'd be _upset_?"

"Are you?" Renee shuddered, whimpering, trembling, and afraid. "Are you upset about the baby, Bella?"

"Mom, look at me," Bella whispered, softly, caressing with her voice. "Do you really have to ask? Mom, did you really think I wouldn't be happy for you?"

At this chiding, a fresh volley of tears fell from Renee's watery eyes, but they did not mar the expression of joy she displayed in every fiber of her being. She really was glowing, as if she was growing younger and younger by the moment. A new life was growing inside her and somehow, she looked more and more alive.

The pieces of the strange puzzle fell into place. Mystery solved. Nancy Drew was most pleased.

Bella thought,_ "She thought that I would feel cheated, abandoned, forsaken for a new lovely life. Just as I was beginning my new life, she felt guilty she had a brand new journey of her own… without me."_

"You are excited about the baby, right?" Bella said, questions flashing through her brain like lighting and falling from her lips like the sky laden with potential. "What does Phil think about having a baby?"

"He's thrilled. We are both thrilled, Bella."

"I just can't believe it!" Bella cried, showing all the enthusiasm she could muster, but a sting of grief lay hidden in the dark secrets of the unknown future. "You get to be a mom again! It's _amazing_."

"I can't believe it either, Bella," Renee said. "My daughter is getting married and I am pregnant! Crazy, isn't it?"

"That is the understatement of the year!" Bella muttered under her breath, but then thinking again, she pulled Renee close, kissing foreheads.

"It might be wild, it might definitely be outrageous, and it certainly is an adventure, but it is not crazy, Mom—not at all. It's wonderful."

Tears were freely flowing for two women on the threshold of new lives. Suddenly, it was very real. The goodbyes to come, the eternal goodbyes, and subsequent grief crashed down on the Bride. Hidden among the happy tears were secret tears of loss.

_"I never thought about it… until this very second. Renee's having a baby, just when I take her first baby away… __now, __she will not be alone. There will be a new family… a new princess… a new life I may never get to see…"_

Strangely enough, hearing this wonderful news today was a strange kind of gift. The natural aging process, which would inevitably separate them, would be obvious in a only a few short years. Bella's unnatural youthfulness would be compared to this new sibling's growth and potentially cause the Cullens to break from the Swans much earlier than anticipated. This was a grief Bella had yet to consider, but now, knowing that Renee would have the chance to be a mother even after she was gone, brought a sense of relief. Renee would be okay after Bella changed.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Alice murmured softly.

Watching from within her skillful sight, Alice decided that it was time to help both Bride and mother-to-be. Virtually undetected, she crept back into the room, with Esme and Rose tagging along quietly behind.

Remembering the day when Renee's first letter arrived and Alice's strange expression when a vision confounded her, Bella turned to examine her face, wondering.

"Don't hate me, Bella," the pixie sputtered, drowning in guilt, as if she could read her mind in this moment. More likely, a vision had given warning to the difficult conversation to come.

"I couldn't tell you, Bella…" Alice whispered. "I just couldn't. It wasn't mine to tell."

"But you knew, all along, from that first day, didn't you, Alice?"

"It wasn't clear, Bella, not until… _recently_."

"Please don't blame the girls, Bella. I made them swear," Renee said, jumping to her defense. "I needed to tell you myself. I had to see your face to know how you felt, but I needed Esme and the girls to understand that I am not… a terrible mother… a monster… especially after what happened."

The memories of that terrible day made Renee shiver, although she only learned of Bella's collapse second hand from Charlie's anger and the vivid pictures Esme described with great compassion. The pain filled her heart with heaviness.

"I never thought you would get so upset," she said, humbled by the memory of Bella's catatonic withdrawal after Edward left and her depression. "I am so sorry for that... I didn't think it would matter."

"What wouldn't matter?"

"It wouldn't matter if I didn't come."

"How can you say that, Mom?" Bella winced at the underlying accusation. "Why wouldn't I want you to come to my wedding? What could make you think that?"

"You don't really need me anymore, Bella. You are a grown up capable woman. I knew you'd be sad, but it wouldn't be the end of the world."

"So, you told Charlie, too." Bella's intuitive mind raced with creative solutions now that the missing piece was in place. "That's why you called back that day, even after he hung up on you. You told him and he made you leave me that message."

"Oh, honey," she trembled, "your father was so very sweet to me when I told him, Bella. He was so happy for me." A bittersweet memory brought up a tear, and she sniffled it away to hide the power of telling her first love that she was going to be a mother again. "He is such a good man."

"That's why he changed his tune, isn't it?" Bella muttered, pieces falling into place as the details came rushing back. "He said you were different, that you were _happy_. He made me listen to your message. He made me read that letter. He told me not to be angry anymore."

The memory did not answer the fundamental question.

"But he didn't tell me why…"

"Please don't be mad with him either, baby. He only did what I asked."

"…and what about graduation?" Momentum was building as the depth of the plan was finally in the light. "Phil wasn't injured, was he?"

"He smacked his head when he fainted in the doctor's office—does that count?" Renee chuckled.

"No, Mom… I don't think it does." A flare of anger flashed though her control. "You told me he broke his leg! That is serious!"

"Charlie's right, Bella!" Renee giggled. "You are really good at this Scooby doo stuff, Bella."

"Yeah, well I wish I'd figured it out earlier..." Bella looked to Esme "…and saved everyone a lot of pain."

The silence was entirely in Bella's control. Renee could not say anything, tongue tied with emotion.

"So, it was all a _lie_?" Bella whispered softly, as if saying the words would make them real.

"A little white lie?" Biting her lip for the semantics of her argument, Bella's brow crinkled in disagreement. "Okay, I guess it was more than one… but I would never hurt you on purpose, Bella," Renee said, cupping her daughter's face. "I just wanted to protect you, until I knew for sure, until I could tell you myself."

"Well, you shouldn't worry about me, Mom. I am a lot stronger than you think." Bella's frown washed over her face. "But why did you lie to me? You've never lied about anything... have you?"

"No, baby," Renee trembled, "I never have..."

"Then why did you?"

They had been through many changes together; many things that could have been different, Renee knew that Bella was the best thing that ever happened to her. Looking in her daughter's eyes, softened by the hurt she had inflicted, she knew she had almost thrown that away.

"I didn't know I was pregnant until just before the graduation, Bella," she said, softly. "I thought maybe I was out of _sorts_, you know, from being on the road. Never was regular like you… like clockwork, so I didn't pay attention." She shrugged, rolling her eyes at her stupidity. "But I got so sick Phil insisted we go home to Jacksonville to go to the doctor."

"What do you mean… you got sick? Morning sickness?"

"Not exactly…" Sloughing off the question, Renee looked away, as if to avoid the memory. "We had a little scare at first, honey, but it turned out it was nothing to worry about."

"How much is _nothing_?" Bella's radar perked up to detect a fib. "What kind of scare?"

"I was bleeding, Bella, and I wasn't supposed to be," she said quietly, unable to hide her emotion and unwilling to lie again. "The doctor said I couldn't fly, Bella. That it would be… dangerous," she murmured, reliving the quiet terror of days spent in bed afraid to move, afraid to think. "That's why I missed your graduation; I didn't want to tell you."

"So, you lied. You made up the story about Phil and you lied to me."

"I didn't _want_ to lie to you, Bella. Really, I didn't, but I just didn't know what to do. How could I explain not being here? The doctor said if I didn't stay in bed…"

Gasping with the realization of the true threat, Bella whispered, "…you could have lost the baby…"

"Yes." The finality of the truth was comforting even in its shocking reality. "I was afraid I would lose the baby."

Silence hung over the room in a reverence and fear that is at once unspeakable and universal of women bearing children. The unthinkable grief of losing a child touched each of the women in their own way. Esme stood stoic, still, and well guarded behind the blank mask, hiding the raw pain she carried for such a loss. Even after nearly eighty years, the terror of that human experience remained.

"I couldn't let that happen, Bella. It was a terrible choice to have to make. That's the real reason I didn't come for graduation. I hope you forgive me."

"Mom," Bella said, shaken, "I would never forgive you if you took that kind of risk just to see a stupid cap and gown."

"But I missed your graduation…" she cried.

"Gee, I know there's got to be a nasty yellow polyester robe hanging in a closet somewhere," she said, snickering. "Shall I go put it on for you?"

"No, I guess not," Renee giggled, sniffling. Esme smiled, softly handing her a box of tissues. A handful would never be enough.

"Phil was very angry with me when I confessed to him I didn't tell you what was really going on," she said, her eyes flaring. "He really loves you, Bella. He said you were a big girl and could handle it, but…"

"I _am_ a big girl mom…"

"…but you will always be my _little_ girl, first and forever," she said, tears gushing like a raging river, but with conviction on her face, Renee spoke with strength. "I hope you know that..."

"I do," Bella said, wrapping her mother into her embrace.

For a moment they stood, as if all alone in the universe, three heartbeats in syncopation.

"I hope someday you will feel it… that you will know that the love for a child grows strong long before you can feel it or touch it. When there is life inside of you, nothing can stand in the way of that love. It is a fierce and powerful thing."

"I wish you had told me, but now that I know, I understand what you did. But you could have saved yourself and everyone a lot of tears if you'd just treated me like a grown up."

"Well, I guess if you are a Bride that certainly counts as a grown up… even if you are my baby."

Taking her by the hands without breaking eye contact, they stood in front of the mirror with Bella's hand on Renee's belly.

"I knew something was going on from the moment I saw you today."

"Yeah, lucky for me you can't see my belly. I look like a frequent flyer at Shoney's…" Renee chuckled, wrapping her hands around her rounding belly hidden under the flowing fabric, turning to assess her profile in the mirror.

"I _meant_… you are positively glowing!" Bella giggled,  
"I should have realized it right away."

Although this baby was definitely an unexpected wrinkle in their marriage, they welcomed the idea of a baby with great joy. They were good together—Renee and Phil. This baby is a new beginning, and one that she was prepared to tackle with her partner.

"I will do a better job this time, Bella," she said softly, wiping her eyes with a promise. "There was so much I didn't know when…"

"Stop it! Stop it right there, buster!" Bella snapped crossly. Her eyebrows pinched with annoyance. "You are a great mom!"

"I know that's not so…" Renee shook her head. "And so do you."

"Don't _you_ get me started, okay?" Bella exclaimed. "I already had this argument once today and I'm not going there again. You are great parents and I love you. Besides, arguing with my pregnant mother is not only unacceptable, it is not in the schedule, right, Alice?"

"Absolutely not," Alice proclaimed, triumphantly. "We only have time to make a bride!"

Esme and Rosalie, ladies in waiting, waltzed around the room in a ballet of bridal transformation. Renee cried her way through an entire box of Kleenex admiring the performance. As Rose and Esme made short order of the task, Alice lovingly tried to distract her tears by sharing every detail of the whirlwind eight weeks spent planning this day, but the special attention only made Renee cry more, thinking of all the decisions made without her and worrying if Bella thought badly of her not participating. Nothing could have been further from the truth, but there was little time to allay a mother's fears of inadequacy and subsequent guilt.

The ancient grandfather clock in the front hall chimed the half hour. In thirty minutes, Bella would leave the bridal sanctuary, descend the grand staircase, and be two tiny words away from her dream of becoming Mrs. Edward Cullen.

Bedecked in bridal regalia, Bella's transformation progressed with dizzying speed. As Esme smoothed the final fold of the skirt to her satisfaction, she took a few steps backwards to admire her work. The women all smiled simultaneously.

A crimson flush rose up to think she was the reason for the look on their faces. The blush only completed the embodiment of a perfect bride.

"Come with me, dear."

_"In a swirling sound singing of the crisp leaves of autumn, or the far away sound of gentle waves lapping on the shore, I glided across the floor. _

_"In the full length mirror strategically placed in the corner of the room, I saw a reflection that made me shudder with a sudden and audible gasp. My eyes dashed side to side. Her eyes did too. I moved in closer to the glass. She got there first. I had to concentrate to take in the truth. Finally, it dawned on me. Is that beautiful bride… me?"_

Renee's tears abruptly ended as she took in the moment with awe. "Your father is going to just _die_ when he sees you, Isabella."

"Oh, he won't be the only one, Renee, I am sure of that!" Alice giggled, fortified by a strong opinion of the expressions on the faces waiting downstairs.

"We might as well call the paramedics now." Esme winked at the Bride, recalling the last time such a call was placed, and Bella laughed to think she could joke about it. "They know the way…"

"But there is a doctor in the house, isn't there?" Renee said, with deadpan seriousness.

"_My_ husband?" Esme chortled, waving her off with a warm laugh. "Don't kid yourself, Renee! Carlisle will be on the floor _before_ Charlie and Emmett and Jasper, and every _other_ man in the house. Isn't that right, Alice?"

"I have a pretty good sense for these things, Renee," Alice chuckled, "so, trust me; they will be piled up like bowling pins! Count on it!"

As the hens delighted in the moment that pressed hard upon them like a heavy hand, Rose came to Bella's side unpretentiously, just as she had on the night of the initiation. Silently staring at each other in the mirror, they dared not break eye contact. So many things left unsaid during two years fraught with peril, indecision, and conflict were washed away in these short weeks it was hard to believe the change in Rose. Many elements of this wedding came from her heart, a heart made bitter with the devastation of a wedding gone wrong. However, in this moment, this rare and special moment, Rose was not thinking of her grief.

"So, how do you feel _now_, Bells?" Rose murmured, cupping her cheek with great affection.

"Rose," Bella whispered, astonished by the word forming on her lips. "I feel… _beautiful_."

Smiling with the pride of a mentor, Rose was pleased to see that finally her little human sister could see in her what the family saw from the beginning.

"You are more than beautiful, you are _breathtaking_, Isabella Swan." Kissing the bride gently on the cheek, she shuddered when the unexpected sentiment surprised a tear from her eye. Rose caught the prize before it would leave a telltale trail. Fascinated by its salty wetness of the droplet evaporating on her fingertips, she murmured low in her chest in a sound of desire.

"I doubt my brother will survive the ceremony."

All the women chimed in, offering their own hyperbole of dress, appearance, blush, hair, and the bride was floating on the sea of joy. From the sweep of her curls to the blush of her cheek, the Cullen women each silently noted that there is no greater beauty than a human bride, fresh with innocence and eager with desire.

"You are truly the most beautiful bride I have ever seen, Isabella." Esme smiled with all her love for the only human child she would ever know. Although there have been a number of weddings in the family, and many more rededications throughout almost one hundred years, Esme was sure she spoke the truth.

As the chime of the ancient grandfather clock called out the quarter hour, a flurry of excitement buzzed in the room like butterflies released from captivity.

"So, I guess this is it, hah?" Bella said, trembling with excitement. "Look at me! I'm shaking!"

"Are you okay? How do you feel, Bella?" Rose said, raising her eyebrows in alarm.

"Only like Miss America winning an Oscar and the Noble Peace Prize all on the same day!" Her eyes twinkled as she laughed, twirling around to admire her gown.

"That about covers it," Rose chuckled.

"There is one more thing we must do before we go downstairs. There is a small ritual of… _gifting_ that is required…" Bella opened her mouth to protest, but Esme proceeded without pause, "… and try as you might, sweetie, it is _illegal _to be married without this marking this custom. There is no hope in fighting it, so just relax. You may even _enjoy_ it."

Quoting Edward's admonition last night about being gracious, the women snickered knowing that Esme's power to charm Bella into submission was almost as strong as Carlisle'S. The little human could not resist anything her soon-to-be _other mother_ asked of her.

"There is a little poem that every little girl knows," Esme said, with the tone of a teacher, "but no one knows why or where we learn about such things. It is as if it is a collective consciousness and somehow embedded in feminine DNA. A distinctive, gender based, cellular memory.

"Something old, something new; something borrowed, something blue!" they giggled girlishly. Joining in her song, the women surrounded the Bride, creating a sacred circle of ritual and power.

Alice, managing the moment to maintain a perfect balance of sentimental memory-making and strict adherence to schedule, used her comedic talents to keep the presentation from being bogged down in the emotions engulfing them. Just because vampires tears are not visible does not mean they do not exist. Her silly imitation of an emcee from _Le Moulin Rouge_, in her hatefully perfect French accent, led them through the last final minutes of the countdown.

"For _Something Old_—may I present, the Mother of the Bride."

With unprecedented grace, Renee glanced toward Bella for a long silent moment as if she were seeing her with new eyes, a new creation, and as she handed Bella a blue box with a white satin ribbon, she smiled in admiration of the girl who was now a woman.

"Something _very_ old… this gift was intended for you since before you were born, Bella. in fact, before I was born and my mother before her. It has been a part of every generation of brides in our family since a wedding day in 1918."

As the bow fell away, a collective gasp escaped the circle. From delicate paper wrappings emerged a small hand-made beaded reticule, a silk purse, ivory with age, and heavy from the weight of seed pearls in the elaborate beading. It was a perfectly exquisite treasure.

"Your great-great-grandmother, Isabella Marie O'leons Gerard, your namesake, made this purse with her own hands to carry on her wedding day. It was handed down to her daughter, your great grandmother Marie-Claire Gerard, and my grandmother Marie Louise Gerard Phillip, and to Gigi, then me, and now to you, Isabella Marie. I don't know if she knew that she created a lasting connection in time between so many generations, but I do know she would be pleased.

"Perhaps, some day, your daughter will see herself connected to the past in the present, and for the future, just as you do now."

With great pride, Renee proclaimed, "I hope you like it..."

"Oh, Mom," the bride trembled, imagines and memories of a grandmother taken too soon, stories of her memories of childhood and women she would never know. "I kept thinking about Gigi today…"

"I know, baby," Renee smoothed her cheek, smiling, seeing her mother doting on her only grandchild. "Don't cry, Bella. She's here."

"Renee, it is more than exquisite," Esme said, admiring the detail as the reticule passed from one hand to another. "I understand now why you couldn't describe it."

_"My ears were pounding with the racing of my heart in enormity of this moment. I could touch the line of women who held this small beaded bag in their hands, with tears in their eyes, on their wedding day as filled mine tonight._

_"But my heart raced too for an entirely different reason. One small detail of the story burned in my brain. My great, great, grandmother, Isabella Marie, was married in the year Edward was changed! The antique bag that I hold in my hands, which I will proudly carry, could have been carried by Edward's bride—if he had had one in 1918! How I cannot wait to tease him and yet at the same time I am struck by the synchronicity of this gift. My great-great-great-grandmother could have been his bride—and her name was Isabella Marie."_

_"Then another wave of unexpected emotion overtook me. The Cullen women who have protected and made me their own, these women whom I have entrusted my very life, had done something I had not been thoughtful enough to do. They invited my mother to participate in the wedding by asking her to lead a beautiful tradition that binds generations of women together across families, across continents and across time. How happy Renee was to be there, the center of attention in the bride's room, preparing her first born for a new life, while a new life grew in her belly! They made that happen when I could not. How grateful I am to them for yet one more debt of honor!"_

"Okay, let's stay focused, ladies," Alice said, ever the drill sergeant.

"For something _new_, there is Edward to thank for your jewels." Rose's grin widened as she latched the delicate clasp and her cool fingers smoothed the gems to lie flat over her collarbone. "Ooo, la la, Bella!" she murmured, lasciviously.

"My god!" Renee squealed, reaching to touch the cool stones. "Edward gave you… are they diamonds?"

"They most certainly are, Renee," Rose nodded, widening her eyes, "and such diamonds they are. Could make a girl very jealous," she said, playfully arching her brow to a dizzying height.

"Edward has such good taste, doesn't he?" Alice said coyly, as if she were surprised, but hinting he had some assistance in his selection.

"He certainly does," Renee gasped.

"Remember, you must wear _all_ night, Bella," Rose said, smoothing the line of the wreath across her collarbones. "A temptress always wears jewels to bed."

"Rose!" Esme exclaimed, noticing the blush on Renee's cheek.

"That's okay, Esme," Renee whispered, "I've read that chapter. I'm just surprised you ladies read the Kama Sutra, too."

The clock ticking downstairs grew louder as the final countdown drew near.

Esme stepped forward to affix the delicate tiara and veil she had worn as a bride. The significance for her, a small thing that transcended her changing was priceless. Carlisle retrieved it from her home after her transformation as a small reminder of her human life.

"Something _borrowed_," she smiled, tucking in errant curls in the combs. "Now, all my girls have worn my veil," she whispered, softly as the emotion of the moment, one she never could have imagined in this life, overcame her steadfast calm. "Who would have thought it possible for me to say those words?"

Renee stepped up and together they lifted the veil that would shroud her face until Charlie lifted it to reveal the bride.

"Bella, my darling, may your marriage be blessed with white light," Renee murmured.

"I made these for you, Bells, for something _blue._" Rosalie jumped in girlish in her excitement, offering a hanky and a lace garter which were embroidered with her new name… _Isabella Marie Swan Cullen_.

"Oh, isn't that beautiful, Rosalie," Renee cooed, examining the delicate work. "We can put it into the bag!"

"I have your signet ring, Bride," Alice whispered. "I'll put that in, too."

"You sew, Rose?" Bella's question burst out without thinking; it was not her intention to sound so surprised at the idea that the beauty queen would favor such feminine pursuits when she seemed most comfortable in a jump suit dropping the engine of a car.

"Why, _yes_, Bella," she said snidely, as if cars could be her only creative foray. "I like all sorts of machines."

"The silk is from your dress, Bella," Esme whispered as Rose knelt to slide the garter into position. "But the lace is from mine."

_"Yet another wave of emotion hit me; if Rose and Alice wore Esme's veil, maybe they wore her dress, too. By giving me pieces of their dress, sharing the tiara and veil, they were giving me pieces of their hearts. The Cullen women watched me carefully as my eyes expressed my thoughts. Their subtle nods answered my question and cemented for me the idea that_ _they were actually reading my mind. They were not, but it felt like they were. I guess they were only learning to read my face and understand my human heart."_

Alice was practically tapping her foot trying to finish the obligation to the ritual and get on with it. Rudely, she even made a big show of checking her watch. "We are running out of time here," she hissed.

"Wait, wait!" Rene cried, in a panic, alternatively wiping her big tears with a tissue, and frantically rummaging through her handbag. "We need a penny! Why do you never have a penny when you need one?"

As she rifled through her bag, Esme quietly handed Bella a small envelope. The note card was from Carlisle's hand.

* * *

_My lovely, our Bella;_

_Esme tells me this endearing wedding tradition includes the placing of a penny in your shoe ostensibly for good luck. _

_I cannot fathom why any bride would purposefully do such a thing, however, as I am told it should be a grievous crime not to complete this ritual, I rather hoped to offer you some assistance._

_Perhaps a coin of mine would suit the purpose._

_Although it is not a penny precisely, this coin accompanied me through many times, lucky and not especially so. However, I doubt you need any luck at all, as you are blessed and protected by the angels, which is infinitely more valuable in the long run. We are the lucky ones to call you our own._

_With great affection for you on this day and all which follow, _

_Carlisle_

* * *

In the envelope was a remarkable thing: a 17th century gold coin.

"Holy crow, Esme! This should be in a museum," she whispered "I can't put this in my _shoe_, for gods sakes…"

"Oh, I think you can, my dear," she snickered. "In fact, as Carlisle would say, you rather _must_."

"It is special to him, I know it."

"Carlisle wants you to have it, dear, and you know he would be so… _disappointed_… if you refuse him."

"That's how he will see it, Bella." The wink that followed reminded Bella of the fragility of the male ego… especially, in one almost four hundred years!

Bella intuitively knew that he had most likely carried this penny in his pocket throughout his long life—making it _his_ lucky penny. Perhaps he had kept it to connect him to his dreams of his future that has been long eclipsed by a life he had never dreamed he would possess.

_"Perhaps, that is the lesson most important now and the one that he wanted to share with me in the gifting of his treasured penny. Life is not about the worries of failure to meet expectations, or the excesses of abundance, or the triumphs or tragedy that we face, but it is primarily the idea that we each have the power to make the best life that we can make, just by using the gifts we have been given."_

"Now you have two, one for each shoe!" Renee said with her cheerful, child-like wonder. "How lucky you are, Bella! How lucky you are!"

"I really am." Bella smiled.

_"I thought about the conversation with Alice this morning. I am so glad not to have traded this moment, appointed with so much ritual and ceremony that was alien to me. How glad I didn't insist on a shy, quiet, pro forma contract signed by strangers in the Elvis Wedding Chapel in Reno or in the chambers of Judge Wally White at Forks City Hall, conveniently located just two doors down from where Charlie worked, played cards, and told fishing stories."_

The clock began to strike.

"It's game time, ladies," Alice murmured, "Ready?"

_"_I can't believe it." Bella trembled with excitement, her eyes wide and twinkling. "It is really happening, isn't it, Alice?"

"Yes, baby," she whispered softly, "it really is..."

* * *

**A/N: This is the moment. At least, the one of the moments...my butterflies are killing me! Oh, to see the smile bloom on his face as his beloved presents herself and vows her eternal love! Oh, to hear the flutter of her heart as he takes her hand and gazes in awe for miracle he beholds! Got your hankies, ladies? Gentleman, feel free to use your sleeve. I won't tell Esme.**

**NEXT STOP: Mr. & Mrs. Edward Cullen...**

**Hit the button and give me some love. Also give me a clue what you think of the big Renee reveal...is she an idiot or is she a stupid idiot. Inquiring minds want to know!  
**


	28. August 13: Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen

**A/N: Poor Eddie is ready to pop from anticipation and lack of information. I do feel sorry for him... **

**Thank you all for sticking with me over the last few weeks of silence, anticipation and lack of information. You have been so very patient... I am happy to report I _am_ the mother of a High School Graduate and I still have some hair left on my head! Thank the laude! It was not an easy road, four years of rocky road, okay a hair raising mountain pass in the rain and it was a frantic ending filled with anxiety, but all has come out just fine.  
**

**Fine enough for me to concentrate on Edward and Bella and their great milestone.**

**FINALLY, here it is... The men are _waiting_, time is ticking away, the clock strikes the hour, and the door opens... everybody got a hankie?**

* * *

A magic moment I remember

I raised my eyes and you were there,

A fleeting vision, the quintessence

Of all that is beautiful and rare.

Alexander Pushin

Tormented more than Tantalus himself, Edward stood at the foot of the staircase wringing his hands. Any one of a myriad of possibilities could explain the sounds emanating from the far reaches of the master suite where his sisters and mother imprisoned his bride, however, none of them were acceptable. In fact, most were catastrophic. Echoes of muffled voices, snippets of sounds taken out-of-context, and his blindness to their masked thoughts threw the already anxious groom into panic.

"Bloody soundproofing..." Edward cursed under his breath, trying to decipher the broken bits of speech from the white noise in the background. Frustrated by the effort, he sighed in defeat. It was hopeless. Whatever was transpiring upstairs was outside of his reach. Moreover, he had Esme to thank for the obstacle.

To promote a possibility of privacy from many extraordinary ears, Esme engineered a sophisticated sound suppression technology into the home. It was not perfect, of course; some bits leaked through, but her design was very good containment. As a result, the security of the Bridal Sanctuary was far greater than distracting Christmas Carols or the banished groom.

At this moment, Edward wished his mother were not quite so competent an architect.

"What is going on up there, Carlisle?" Edward growled softly, staring at the ceiling as if he possessed x-ray vision.

"I believe the technical term is _giggling_, Edward." Carlisle smirked, stifling his laughter with a little cough. He was surprised that his son would be so rattled this close to the moment of truth.

"I was not aware that giggles are a portent of doom, were you, Carlisle?" Jasper muttered, sarcastically.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Edward snapped, lashing out at him with little justification except his jagged nerves. Humor, especially sarcasm, humor in its lowest form, would not be tolerated.

"Have patience, Edward," Carlisle sighed, meeting his expression with compassion. "The ladies will be down momentarily. All is in hand."

"I can smell her tears, Jasper," Edward growled as if challenging an obvious lie. "There are too many to count, and Alice is _comforting_ her." Edward cringed, unsettled by the threat of every byte of disorganized sound that stretched to his ear.

"Bella is upset. You cannot deny it!" Edward hissed, cursing himself for allowing Alice to be rigid in the enforcement of the rule he created to keep distance between them. For the thousandth time he cursed the weaknesses of his gift that allowed a perpetual silence of his bride's thoughts.

"She is crying and I have to know why," Edward pleaded, the terror of unknown making him distraught. "Can't you _understand_ that?"

"Don't be obtuse, Edward," Jasper hissed, rolled his eyes in frustration, and then wondered how Edward could be so insecure just when his long-awaited dream laid a hair's breadth of his grasp. "It is _Renee_ who is crying. Surely, you are not so far gone you cannot decipher _that_..."

Jasper felt the sting of his brother's angst and although his empathic gift was impressive, combating Edward's anxiety was a challenge. The sensation was not isolated to this moment. It had been building in intensity for most of the day. Jasper was finding it difficult to resist the pull of Edward's emotional black hole.

_"Be assured, Edward," _Jasper thought, radiating a sense of peace_. "Bella is nothing but excited. On my honor..."_

Jasper's prodding was an open invitation for Edward to read his mind. Finding nothing but honesty there, Edward sighed, conceding to his brother's logical explanation, yet his acceptance was. Logic and reason held no power over the irrational dread he felt that something was terribly wrong upstairs and there was a conspiracy to hide it.

_"You torment yourself unnecessarily, Edward," _Jasper thought, steeling himself against the unsettling fear enervating the groom. _"A bride's tears are of happiness and such tears are natural. It would be unrealistic to think otherwise._"

"Right, _happy_ tears, then," Edward muttered, gazing up the stairs.

Jasper's genuine and justifiable argument was logical, but the explanation offered Edward no solace. Slumped down on the bottom step, raking his fingers through his naturally disheveled hair, Edward was paralyzed by irrational worry. Holding his breath gave the groom the stillness of a frightened deer caught in the path of a speeding vehicle_. _

After all the preparations, and adventures along the way, in spite of his insistence to see this day, Edward realized he was facing something greater than any fantasy he could have imagined. Another man might have thrown the feeling aside, relying on bravado to deny the desperate wave building up like a tsunami. Another man might have broken down into tears like a warrior falling on his friends for comfort. Still another man might have run, overcome with the need to flee.

"I think I am going to be sick..."

Edward's pitiable groan was imperceptible to anyone outside of the family, but the sound pierced like a gong_. _

_"_Is that even possible, Carlisle?" he whispered from behind clenched teeth as a rolling wave of nausea surprised him.

"Under other circumstances, Edward, I would suggest that you concentrate on breathing deeply... perhaps you should give that a try." Carlisle grinned, thinking how strange it was that in this ultimate of human moments his son, who feared his humanity was stolen from him, was more human than he could imagine. "After all, we wouldn't want to you... _faint_..."

"Do you think mocking me will help in some way, Carlisle?" Hanging his head between his palms, Edward pulled at the roots, hoping the sensation would allay the tide of emotion threatening him.

"I am not mocking you, son, not at all. I am merely pointing out the obvious." Nodding his head, Carlisle searched to meet Edward's eyes. "You are experiencing a normal _human_ physiological reaction to stress, that's all it is..."

Edward's consciousness, though scattered, did not dismiss the intimate undertone imparted in that single magical word.

Carlisle's affection for Edward transcended language. Through many experiences, good and not so much so, they shared many aspects of life over nearly one hundred years under the guise of such an intimate familial relationship, yet the term inaccurately described their partnership. However, in this moment, their supposed relationship as father and son was truer than any fiction could create.

"As for the chances, well... if I have learned anything in this life, Edward, it is that _nothing_ is impossible." Carlisle stepped closer to smooth the obvious tension building in his son's shoulders. "There are highly _improbable_ outcomes, perhaps,_"_ he snickered, "but nothing is impossible... certainly not where _Isabella Swan_ is concerned."

An unbidden smile spontaneously illuminated Edward's face as his mind raced with images of Bella and the memory of each of the miracles that have brought them to this moment.

"Perhaps you should give it a try... breathe... in ... out... gently, naturally," Carlisle hummed softly, conducting the rhythmical pattern of life corresponding to the rise and fall of Edward's unnecessary breaths.

_"Oh, I believe I could be a great Maestro..." _Carlisle thought with earnest surprise, delighting in the idea.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you, Carlisle?" Edward snickered as the eminent physician played his hands in the air like Isadora Duncan.

"As a matter of fact, I _am_," Carlisle intoned, closing his eyes, a maestro, humming Beethoven's finest melody. "... and so are _you_, are you not?"

Following the rhythm of carefully metered breaths, Edward's fears settled down, entertained by the images of symphonies racing through Carlisle's imagination. Suddenly, Edward remembered one special night, not so long ago, that was marked by unexpected lingerie, nakedness, and the fact he guided Bella through her anxiety in the very same manner.

"One must breathe to laugh, isn't that right, Edward?"

"Yes, I suppose, you are right, on both counts." Edward cocked his head, chuckling softly, and admiring the ridiculous in the moment, he sighed. "_Nothing_ is impossible."

As time inched closer to the hour, the murmuring of the guests swelled from within the sanctuary fashioned inside the expansive living area. The sound trickled down the hall towards the men like the incoming tide, each wave stronger, reaching further up the shore, and pulling stronger back with each pass. The electric energy emanating from one hundred thirty-four guests, friends, and neighbors was palpable, and anticipation was drawing them into a frenzy. The heightened emotions surrounding the groomsmen agitated even the unflappable among them.

"Chill_ax_, Edward!" Emmett clapped a heavy hand on his shoulder with an unrelenting grip. "You got nothing to worry about," he said, shaking Edward, like a corner trainer in a boxing ring. "Short of a runaway bride, what does a groom have to worry about anyway?" Emmett shrugged with a good-natured chuckle, only half kidding.

"The groom's got it easy. Show up. Tux. Two little words and bingo! You're married. What's the big deal, really?"

The profound logic the big brute of a brother found in moments like this was rarely subtle, but often profound.

"What did you say, Emmett?" Edward could not hide his impatience, confusion, and the unsettling thought that somehow Emmett was hiding something. "A runaway bride?"

"I _meant_ there ain't no way this ain't happening... the _wedding_, I mean."Emmett cuffed him in the neck in a display of confidence. _ "_I mean,Ali and Rose got her captive, right?" He smirked, pointing upstairs. "...and I don't hear any _screaming_, so, I figure you are good to go."

"Thank you, Emmett, for gnawing at what little sanity afforded me in this moment." Edward hissed, hanging his head from the heavy new images of potential disaster. "Is that why they locked her upstairs? So she can't escape?"

_"Get over yourself, Eddie, or you will puke!" _ Emmett's thoughts betrayed him. Shaking off Edward's laser beam glare with a mischievous twinkle, he shrugged._ "... besides humans won't dig the groom puking blood. They are funny that way, dig?_

Brusque as he was, Edward knew Emmett was right. Willing himself to smother his fear, Edward shuddered. As in many other instances in the wedding preparation, Emmett's brand of problem solving was entirely apropos and superseded all other possible management styles for its effectiveness. It was hard to admit, but it was true.

"_What is the real trouble, Edward?" _Jasper thought, feeling the sincerity of his brother's pain. "_Something is bothering you, isn't it?"_

Edward stilled in place, his pupils dilated, and his expression was a mask of stoic agony.

_"You are more screwed up than usual, Edward, it's gotta be something." _Emmett regretted teasing him once he accepted Edward was not making it up, being overly grim, or just emotionally twisted. Whatever it was that haunted the groom, it was real. "_Come on; let us help you, man. What's wrong?"_

"What if Bella really doesn't want to get married, Em?" Edward whispered quickly, expressing the darkest fear of all. "What if she is only doing this to _please_ me? Or _Alice_? Or her parents?"

Moaning quietly, Edward pressed stone fingers between his eyes to relieve the tension, but finding no success. "Why did I make her do this, Em? How could I be so selfish? I should have done what she wanted all along."

_"It's a little late for this kinda talk, don't you think, buddy boy?" _Emmett shook his head, disbelief in his thoughts; he suddenly remembered a tactic that had been very successful.

_"What the hell is wrong with you, man? You know damn well that Bella would not be up there in the torture chamber, marrying your sorry ass, and well... all the rest. Frankly, I still don't understand how she can put up with this..." _

Although often Emmett's blanket honesty was sometimes brutal, in this instance his clarity of thought was the only thing to grab Edward's attention.

_"Edward, I can assure you," _Jasper interjected, sensing the need for intervention._ "Bella is happy to be getting married. In fact, happiness does not cover the emotion bubbling up there. I make it rather to be akin to glee." _

Exasperated by the unexpected conflict surrounding him, in sharp contrast to the delight found on the second story, Jasper radiated the emotion floating down from the girls onto the men as confirmation.

"Is that what she feels, Jasper?" Edward muttered, as if the emotion were alien. "Bellais _gleeful_ about getting married?" He chuckled, surprise melding with delight. _"_You wouldn't just say that to placate me, would you, Jazz?"

_"It's a very specific emotion, Edward,"_ Jasper chuckled.

Edward scrutinized his thoughts and found nothing to contradict the statement.

_"I know glee when I sees it, sir," _Jasper said playfully.

_"Jazz, are you saying that Bella is crazy-stupid excited-that she can't-sit-down brand of happy-that's glee, right?" _Emmett whispered, shocked that there could be such a turn-around in the bride's emotions and thrilled to know that it was true.

_"... that about covers it." _Jasper nodded.

_"Now, do you believe, Edward?" _Carlisle teased, crossing his arms, punctuating the argument.

"You okay, kid?" Charlie's concern colored his voice as the father of the bride appeared unexpectedly. The unspoken conversation so engaged the Cullens, Charlie's arrival was stealthy. Although he was not privy to the conversation outside of his range of hearing, one look at the groom told the story.

"I am fine, thanks, Charlie." Edward skillfully donned a mask acceptable to the moment. Grooms should not be unnerved while standing next to the father of the bride... _ever_.

"Not sure I believe that, my friend." Charlie sneered, his eyes closing down tight with the decision to lead the questioning from his gut. "You look like you're gonna lose your lunch!" Charlie chuckled softly, his careful eye observing small details, hypnotizing his imagination with the possible causes of the groom's condition... other than the obvious fact he was preparing to get married in fifteen minutes.

The irony of the Chief's intuition reminded Edward Charlie's skills of observation could be a dangerous and real threat.

"Mmmm... _pale, panic, frozen_..." Charlie muttered quietly, putting the bits of forensic data together in his mind. "You under-age gentlemen haven't been engaged in some late night _par-tay-ing _at some house of ill repute, have you? That would explain why the under-age groom is green around the edges?"

Charlie smirked at the ridiculous picture conjured in his head of Edward Cullen, first-class straight arrow, wallowing in beer at a strip club. Surrounded by the snickering of men more versed in stag parties than he, Edward sneered at the images of strippers of all varieties cascading through their minds.

"Snowball in hell," Emmett coughed behind a tight fist, shaking off laughter at the idea such a thing was remotely possible.

"Alas, Chief," Carlisle sighed with mannish disappointment. "Alice had us all slaving till dawn."

"... and _then_ some..." Jasper moaned, relieved to feel the tension of the room released by their laughter. "Have you ever made bows out of... tulle, Charlie? It is torture."

"Am proud to say I have no idea about it, Jasper, but since it doesn't sound very manly you might wanna to keep that particular adventure to yourself!" Charlie chuckled at the embarrassment Jasper could not hide. "But your secret is safe with me, kid!"

"I will vouch for the boys, Chief," Carlisle said. "There were no illegal activities coloring the dawn. Everyone was present and accounted for. All night."

"Oh, I am so glad to hear that, Carlisle," Charlie said, laying into his ruse with enthusiasm. "Bella would probably kill me and then never speak to me again if Edward spent their wedding night in the _clink_ for indecent behavior... but I have to keep the streets clean, you know..."

"But of course, Chief." Carlisle grinned, extending his hand to shake on his humorous promise. "The citizens of Forks wouldn't expect any less... and neither would I!"

"Besides, I'd be seriously pissed if I got cut out of bachelor party action," Charlie quietly grumbled, and he meant it. "... and you don't want to see me pissed off, right Edward?"

As much as he tried to mask the potent emotion of his heart, Edward could not long evade Charlie's keen sense of intuition. Certainly, any cop can spot distress of the guilty conscience without much effort, but intuitively sensing the situation silently unfolding around him takes years of experience, and more than a little skill - it takes talent. Masking his emotions was definitely among the Chief's skills that bordered on gift. Joking aside, Charlie looked over the groom carefully and recognized the emotion coloring Edward's face.

"Edward, you look like every groom I have ever seen. I would know... I have seen more than my fair share!"

Although he had never come close to the marrying in the nineteen years since the divorce, the head of Forks' finest stood witness to more weddings than he could count. Essentially a semi-professional usher and occasional best man, Charlie had seen many young grooms panic in the final moments of bachelorhood.

"You look like you're scared shitless... an occupational hazard for grooms, I'd say!" The men chuckled, nodding in sympathy.

"Edward, listen to me," Charlie said, facing him squarely, with big hands clasping his shoulders, and encouraging Edward to meet his gaze. "Getting married is a big deal, so you're _supposed_ to be nervous. It would be strange if you weren't!" he said, with an affectionate smile.

"More than that, you're _allowed_ to be nervous, but don't feel bad about it, son. "

Charlie shrugged in his casual manner, until an image came to him that flooded into Edward's head, and the idea they shared made both men smile.

"But let me tell you, this, boy," he said with a twinkle in his eye as he smoothed the lapel of Edward's tux. "The minute Bella's eyes light up like a Christmas tree and you realize it's because she's looking at _you_... you won't be nervous anymore. All you will think about is your beautiful Bride. Everything else will disappear like magic." Charlie poked Edward in the chest, and he sighed, "_Trust_ me."

"That is excellent advice, Edward," Carlisle murmured, nodding to Charlie, and noting the ease with which Charlie handled this situation. Although Charlie guarded his emotional life, he was quite adept at reading people, and even more capable of processing the intricate obstacle course of the human psyche.

"Seriously, Edward," Charlie whispered with a boyish mischief in his eye, dismissing the problem with the wave of his hand. "We know you are smooth sailing from here... _all_ the way... You've got it all waiting for you. You're ready. It'll be _fine_."

The wink of his eye and the tittering chuckles of the gallery of his brothers was confirmation Charlie was not only talking about the wedding, but the much-anticipated events to follow. Edward cringed in mortal embarrassment to have his father-in-law discussing the virgins' wedding night, especially in front of his family.

"My sentiments exactly, Chief!" Emmett exclaimed. "There's nothing to worry about, man, I told you!" Emmett shook him, his bear paw enveloping his shoulder. "_Dude, you got this_," he thought, "_you are good to go."_

"_Come on, Edward, my boy..." _ Charlie's thoughts radiated from him as if shining through his skin to reach Edward. "_I give you props 'cause_ y_ou've waited this long, but now you got some skills. You'll figure it out."_

The thought expressed so directly was more than a little uncomfortable for the groom, and he wondered if Charlie was more aware than he ought to have been about the history of sexplorations going on under his nose. Jasper perceived Edward's anxiety almost immediately, but he also had a firm reading on Charlie's emotions as well.

"_Charlie truly cares for you, Edward._ _H__e doesn't know how to show you except like this-his fraternity nature wants you to understand that he cares for you and he believes in you," _Jazz thought, telegraphing the honesty he felt from Charlie. "_He means it, Edward,"_ Jazz observed, catching Edward's passing ill ease that infrequently, yet still potently, surfaced in situations like this.

Yes, I know he does," Edward whispered, agreeing with Jasper as Charlie's thoughts perfectly reflected this sentiment.

Edward nodded, smiling, and with a single nod to Charlie, he showed he understood. Although their relationship was interrupted by various bouts of contention, the father of the bride came to not only accept Edward as a son-in-law, but of late, Charlie had begun to look on him as a son.

Awkward as it was to discuss sexual matters with one's soon-to-be father-in-law, even in code, it was an interesting turn of events to do so. Whereas only a short time ago, Charlie was mortified into oblivion to think of such things, the respect he had formed of Edward and Bell's choice gave him the courage to support the groom in whatever way he could... especially since he could never broach the subject with Bella.

"Thanks, Charlie." Edward managed a more enthusiastic smile.

"What'd I miss?" Phil elbowed Emmett as he turned the corner to find the serious faces of the groomsmen. Experience showed him a fistful of Kleenex would never cover Renee's capacity for waterworks once her tears began to flow. Carlisle suggested Phil set a box of tissues under her chair.

"Not much, _Killer_," Emmett grunted, releasing his grip on the groom, eager to engage his newfound idol. "Edward's got a little cold feet, that's all."

Emmett relished in Phil's official minors nickname, _"Road Kill,_" and the image of Phil's wicked arm and speed on his feet that left many would-be scorers cursing their greed and wishing they had stayed put on second base.

"Nervous, Edward?" Phil rolled his eyes, groaning softly in sympathy. "Been there, man, but it'll pass when you see that beautiful girl."

Charlie laughed, surprised, nodding in polite deference. "Great minds think alike!"

Just as the collective chuckle of the men faded, a wizened old man stepped out to the foyer, extending both hands to Carlisle in a loving embrace, and he kissed both his cheeks in succession. Although a common gesture of greeting among friends on the continent, a public exchange of affection was not compulsory; in fact, the warmth of the exchanges shouted the two men shared a deep affinity.

Withered with age of more than eighty years, Pere Fabian St. Michel was far from infirmed. His luminous smile, energetic step, and the lively twinkle in his tawny eye contradicted his physical appearance. If fact, clothed in dazzling chasuble trimmed in fine lace and gold embroidery that folded over a vibrant fuchsia gown indicating his high office in the prelate, he was a vision of life.

Clearly, this simple priest was more that he appeared.

"Dearest Carlisle," the priest murmured. His thick accent harkened to a time long ago. "It is good to be here, my friend. It is a blessing to me."

"You are the blessing, my friend," Carlisle whispered. "Charlie, allow me to introduce my dear friend, Monsignor Fabian St. Michel. He has graciously agreed to officiate here today." Carlisle gestured between them. "... and Pere Fabian, this is Chief Swan, Isabella's father."

Charlie nodded reverently in deference to the priest's age and station.

"Please call me Charlie, Father," he said, wondering how such a young man as Carlisle would make this incongruous friendship. Edward glared at Carlisle to answer Charlie's unasked question.

"When I studied in Paris as a young man, Fabian was my mentor and spiritual guide," Carlisle said, a rare wave of reverie in his expression. "He has taught me more than he can ever know."

"The good doctor may have studied in Paris, however-" the old man shook his head, chuckling to himself as he intercepted Carlisle's thought "-I believe he was _not_ the only student..."

"Oh, my friend," Carlisle murmured, breaking free of his reverie, "you are the master of far greater lessons than I could hope to comprehend."

* * *

As the clock struck the first of so many chimes, the almost imperceptible sound of wooden doors brushing over lush velvet carpeting reached extraordinary ears. Heralding the emergence of the women from the bridal sanctuary, the men snapped to attention in anticipation of the impending arrival of the Bride. Edward rushed to the foot of the stairs, determined to be the first to catch a glimpse of his prize.

_"This is it... the moment I have lived for,"_ Edward thought. "_No fantasy could do it justice."_

Like an apparition in the night, descending with the grace of elegant beauty, Rose, Renee, and Esme giggled like schoolgirls as they caught the gaze of their man stupefied in silent awe of the woman he loved.

_"No peeking, Edward,"_ Rose thought as she slithered into Emmett's arms and offering a gentle kiss.

_"Not a chance, Rose_," Edward hummed with anticipation, a wicked smile creeping up. "_Now, stop distracting me."_

"Rosie, are you _gorgeous_, or what?" Emmett growled, undressing his prize with his eyes. "I could eat you alive."

"Later, baby..." She winked lasciviously.

"Watch your step, Renee," Charlie said, quickly offering his hand, doting on her with earnest concern. Stumbling was her nature, just as it is for her daughter.

"Some things never change, right, Charlie?" Renee giggled, as she gladly took his help navigating the narrow treads. At the last step, she paused, meeting her first love's eyes for the first time in almost twenty years.

"... some things never change," Charlie murmured. "You are so beautiful, Ren... especially now." The private nickname that was theirs alone danced from his lips unconsciously, and the memory elicited a shy smile that turned back time. "You're glowing."

"Oh, _Charlie_," Renee whispered, feeling the pull of nostalgia to another world where this moment would have carried an entirely different expression of their care for each other. "I am a cow, but you always did know what to say..."

Wrapping her arms around his body in a warm hug, both slightly unsure of the mixed feelings it brought to the surface, she held on a little longer than was necessary. Blushing at the unexpected awkward moment, Charlie shrugged an apology to Phil, deeply embarrassed to have forgotten his place.

"It's all good, man." Phil shook his head, shrugging, without pause or concern. "She doesn't believe me, either!"

Charlie respected the carefree young father-to-be for possessing more grace than should be expected from a man in this position, facing an ex-husband for the first time and under such stressful conditions.

"So, Renee... how did it go with Bells?" Charlie said nonchalantly, shifting the focus, searching her expression, and hoping for the best. With his skills observation at full alert, Charlie hoped she would telegraph Bella's reception of the staggering revelations. His concern for his daughter was understandable; Renee had put Bella through the wringer this summer, but his care extended to Renee as well. Charlie knew in his heart she would never maliciously choose to hurt Bella, and he acknowledged her decisions did just that, but he did not want their relationship to suffer for it.

"Everything is just _fine_, Charlie." Renee smiled, admiring the man she would always love. "Thank you, for _everything_..." she said, gently kissing his cheek. He blushed at the forbidden gesture and attempted to mask his embarrassment with a cough.

"Now, girl, get down from their before you bounce around that bundle," Phil mimicked a bossy grandma, taking her hand, and placing his hand on her blossoming belly, he led her out of the way.

Carlisle sighed, his golden eyes darkening at the sight of his bride beaming as she approached. The potent darkness of desire in his eyes made her gasp. The distance between them tingled with the electricity building in their gaze.

"How are you more beautiful with each moment, my Essie, mine own...?" Carlisle said, bringing her hand to his lips, brushing gently against her like a cat, marking her as his. "I tremble for want of you..." he whispered only for her.

"... you do have a way with words, Dr. Cullen." Touched by the unspoken promise of his intent, she cooed like a dove.

Dancing down the stairs, eager to witness the unveiling of the bride, Alice lithely leaped to her place, muttering last minute instructions. A tornado of visions bombarded her sensitive nature as the hopes and dreams of so many people converged in a wild flurry of possibility. To Charlie, she looked like she was speeding, yet to the Cullens' it was all in a day in the life with Mary Alice Brandon, However, the presence of so many humans meant vampire speed of all varieties was to be kept under strict control.

_"You must tone it down, Ali,"_ Jasper murmured softly, nuzzling in her ear. "_If you explode, you will take half the town with you."_

_"Just wait you, Major, just you wait..." _she chimed with excitement for the strongest vision rising to the surface of her consciousness. _"You'll see. I was right."_

_"Oh my..."_ Looking up the stairs, Jasper whimpered, obviously surprised by some strong and unexpected emotion.

"_You see,"_ she teased him with a dainty finger. _"I told you, Jazz..."_

_"Yes..."_ Jasper muttered, astonished, his eyes were wide with wonder. "_Who would have thought? She's never felt anything like it..."_

Turning his attention to Jasper, Edward searched Jasper's thoughts, breaking away from his unblinking vigil of anticipation for his bride's appearance.

"Edward..." Carlisle clapped his son's shoulders, turning his rigid body to face the wonder on the stairs. "_Look_..."

Turning with whiplash speed to look up, all eyes met the guest of honor, who was waiting patiently at the top of the stairs. Floating just to the edge, Bella peered down on those she loved, sporting a delight in body and mind that no one could have anticipated. Glowing with bridal radiance, not merely from the garments, cosmetics, or accoutrements, Isabella Marie Swan was transformed in every way. The twinkle in her eye announced the change in her was deep and lasting.

_She is a new creation._

"Holy crap, Edward," Emmett gasped, catching a glimpse of a goddess on the stairs. "You are one lucky bastard."

"You certainly are," Jasper whimpered, overcome with the feeling of joy gushing around him.

"Oh _my_..." Charlie gasped, all his emotion breaking through such a tiny phrase.

The sound of her tiny human heart thundered in Edward's body. Feeling with every part of him the rush of her life force, the gift of all gifts, which she freely, willingly, and eagerly, he was overcome. The echo in the hall of her racing pulse was disorienting, and he froze in place, stupefied, as if he had forgotten his name.

"This is the moment..." Edward murmured. "Just as I dreamed it would be..."

As Edward met her gaze, his fear melted away on her smile, just as Charlie said it would.

_"My world. My hope. My life_."

With a determination and confidence that surprised even the manic wedding planner, the Bride floated to the precipice of the stair, finally descending to earth from heaven like an angel in stunning white. The gossamer gown, fluid, and light as breath carried her as if her feet never touched ground. Staring down on her father, who looked like he would fall to pieces with heady emotion, Bella distracted him with little entertaining grimaces, rolling her eyes, and yawning just to make him laugh. Charlie chuckled in disbelief at her antics and he turned his head away to wipe away the first tear of many. Carlisle clapped his friend on the back, a gesture of courage and compassionate solidarity, wishing he could experience the tears of joy he shared with his friend.

"Bride _doll_," Alice snidely grumbled, gesturing emphatically to the silenced chimes. "The guests are _waiting_," she mewed in her passive aggressive singsong tone that barely concealed a threat. "Quit stalling already..."

Unmoved, Bella replied with cocked brow and a haughty tone. "Oh, I think they'll wait, Alice..." she murmured, deviously.

"Bella!" Alice huffed and firmly planted her fists on her slender hips, expecting the gesture would intimidate the Bride, who until recently required only a secondary glare fall under pixie control. "What's gotten into you?"

"You brainwashed me, Alice," Bella giggled, the smile never breaking, holding an unflinching connection to the only pair of eyes that mattered. "...now, leave me be..."

"That's my girl!" Carlisle whispered to Esme, who grinned with delight to see the Bride finally stand up to Alice's wrath, however they were equally surprised by the strength Bella showed. The transformation of 'Bella the Meek' into 'Isabella the Strong' offered hope that after the change Alice would be the one having to adjust her behavior.

Isabella Marie Swan, the reluctant Bride of Forks, Washington, exclaimed in every cell of her body the delight she felt in this moment. Taking her time, relishing every step as if she wanted to make this moment last forever, Bella never dropped Edward's gaze, searing into memory the embodiment of his dream come true.

Much to the consternation of the wedding planning pixie and the astonishment of her families, the Bride was intoxicated by the unexpected thrill of being the center of attention. Rose and Esme exchanged glances, thinking of how reticent the Bride had been to embracing the power of the visual, and they giggled softly to see the stunned expressions on their men.

"... and _you_ turn around, right now, buster!" Alice hissed, shoving Edward forward toward the hall. Misplacing her aggression on the groom at hand rather than the bride on the stairs, his shoulders twisted sharply as he struggled to catch a final glimpse of his bride descending to earth.

_"What have I ever done to deserve to be loved by such an ethereal angel, Carlisle?" _Edward sighed with disbelief. "_Why did she choose me?_"

_"Whatever you do, Edward, you mustn't speak to the Bride..."_ Carlisle said, leading Edward away from temptation. _"... the universe will come to a screeching halt if you do,"_ he said ominously, and nodding toward the irate pixie fuming at the foot of the stairs. _"It won't be pretty."_

With wonder in his eyes, the vision of his eternal bride etched on his being, Edward withdrew from the voices that surrounded him, retreating into a quiet place in his heart. Determined to put all his energy into savoring the experience of their union, the only voice in Edward's head would be his. There was no room in his being for anything except his bride. The only sounds in the world were a quiet swirl of fabric, a tentative footstep, and a fluttering heart beat_. _

"Shall we?" Carlisle turned to Edward, clapping his hands with the delight of Christmas morning. "I believe it's show time!"

"Yes, Edward," Esme murmured, "it is time to go." The expression on her face reflected the depth of the joy in her heart, and the strength of her affection shone in her golden eyes. The unconditional love she offered Edward for more than eighty years crashed on him like an unexpected wave in a riptide.

"Esme, my _mother_," Edward said, enveloping her tiny hand in his, lifting her fingers to his lips in a kiss of adoration. Esme gasped at his caress and the sound of the most precious word in her vocabulary.

"You taught me to love," he said, smiling with his eyes. "Without you, I was lost, long ago."

"Oh, Edward," she sighed, tenderly tracing his lips with the soft of her finger, "you have always known how to love... you have just now learned to love yourself, and that makes all the difference in the world."

"It's _time_, Edward." Carlisle shook his head, smiling for the man he saw before him, whole, prepared, and ready to begin his life anew.

"Come, my precious, my _son_," Esme said, cupping his cheek as she trembled with the emotion of invisible tears. "Your beauty is waiting..."

A hush came over the room as the chimes faded. A strange silence lingered as the music found a conclusion.

The wedding of the century was about to begin.

With craning necks stretched to catch a glimpse and noisy feet protesting the wait, the crowd came to standing.

In the procession, both the families and the celebrant accompanied the couple into the sanctuary to witness their vows. The symbolism of such a tradition was clear, the joining of families important to the building of a marriage. However, for this particular family, the bond they would make held unspoken meaning. _This mating is true, irrevocable, and eternal._

First in line was Pere Fabian, followed by Jasper and Emmett, who preceded Esme and Carlisle. Edward followed shortly behind them. Although flanked by his parents, the Groom walked alone. Alice and Rose, as the handmaidens to the bride were next, followed by Renee and Phil, and finally, the party was complete with the Bride and her father.

In a symbolic gesture lost on everyone but the Cullens, the bridal party carried the seven antique torches used the night of Bella's initiation ceremony. Tall white pillars inside the amber lamps illuminated the path, casting a lovely glow to the bridal party who seemed to hover just above the rose petals scattered underfoot. The natural scent of beeswax perfumed their approach and integrated perfectly with the abundance of flowers of every variety adorning the room. To carry bouquets would have gilded an already gilded lily.

It was a surreal moment where past and present came together breathlessly. As a string of luminescent pearls, each joined in a common bond, the families, which were once three, prepared to share a common thread... their shared love of one human girl, Isabella Marie Swan.

Unabashedly beaming, the ubiquitous Edward Cullen smile dazzled everyone in his path as he anxiously waited for his bride to appear. Struggling to contain the overwhelming compulsion to grin like a fool, warring with the undignified impulse to break out into song, and desperately wanting to retain every ounce of joy within his greedy heart, the Groom found it impossible to keep his emotion private. His quiet heart gushed with the overwhelming realization of his dream come true and there was little hope of keeping that news private.

As the first two notes of the Kodaly Quartet rang out, the Bride and her mother gasped in unison.

"Oh, Edward, it's perfect..." Bella whispered, a tear bubbling up from a hidden place as she took the first steps toward destiny to a sound that was both welcome and entirely unexpected.

Although the bride was unaware of groom's change in processional until this very moment, she was surprised she had not thought of it first. The first music Edward and Bella shared the melody was buried deeply in her consciousness long before coming to Forks, and when they discovered it together, it was a moment of serendipity that later would take on greater meaning as a sign.

"_Suite Bergamasque, Edward__?"_ Carlisle murmured, as the distinct and haunting melody unfolded, singing like the seraphim on strings of gold.

_"This is lovely, but what happened to the Celtic folk tunes, dear?"_ Esme wondered, admiring the quietly singing of violin, cello, flute, and harp.

Edward shrugged coyly with a smirk.

"I lied." The groom chuckled under his breath, wanting the bride to hear his confession.

The father of the groom laughed aloud, equally surprised, and delighted to witness the wedding day transformation of the groom. The frightened young man who only moments ago agonized over the scent of tears wore a smile of self-satisfaction and delight.

As the strings claimed the strains of Debussy's _Claire de Lune_ with such loving expression, the entire assembly felt the notes softly called his beloved's name in song.

A tintinnabulation of little sounds, coos, cries, murmurs, and gasps showered the bride as she appeared in the sanctuary. Buoyed by the energy of the room with a warm embrace and riding the joy she felt, Bella gracefully walked tall toward her destination and her destiny.

Passing through the aisle, the bride caught glimpses of familiar faces and echoes of sound under the song. Murmurings of gossips, barely masking their snide comments intimating they possessed an explanation for the apparently urgent need for this marriage, registered only as a low buzz, undecipherable as conversation to the majority, and easily ignored by all.

Rising above the lowest estate of acquaintance masquerading as more intimate relations, Bella's ear registered the gasps, muffled squeals, and delight of true friends, who were astonished, thrilled and exuberantly admiring the vision of bridal splendor. So many friends had returned to Forks from college orientations or final days of freedom before shipping off to school, Bella laughed to think the congregation looked more like a yearbook page than a guest book, and she wondered if Alice had not just invited the entire student population.

As if drawn to find her by some silver cord of awareness, Bella caught the brilliant smile of Angela Weber, the true friend she found outside of the secret mythical world. She was the only student of Forks High School who expressly supported Bella throughout the good days and the bad of her love affair with Edward. Angela's unconditional love was a precious gift to the Bride, and her presence here brought an unexpected tear of longing for another person she would miss in her new life.

As their eyes met, raising her hand to her cheek, Angela gasped and tears came to her eyes, mouthing the words, "You are so beautiful, Bella... good luck!"

With every step, an urgent need propelled the bride toward her beloved like the pull of a powerful magnet. The faces of the assembly blurred together in a sea of sensation. Bella focused on the brilliant topaz eyes drinking her in as if water in the desert. When Alice and Rose parted at the end of the aisle, Bella's eyes looked up to meet Edward's face, and in one perfect moment in time, their love was the sum total of the conscious universe. It was as if nothing else existed.

In what seemed like a breathless moment, the Bride and her father reached the end of their road together. Esme and Carlisle greeted them first with quiet embraces of welcome. Edward stood in front of the only parents he had ever truly known, prepared to meet his bride.

"Are you sure, baby?" Charlie whispered, not trusting his voice in the moment weighing heavy on his heart.

"More than you know, Dad," she said softly, realizing he would never know exactly what she meant. "I'm ready."

"Well, I guess this is it, then..." He whispered to fight the trembling that threatened his voice. Gently lifting the veil with a feather touch, Charlie held his breath as if in touching this vision it would dissolve into shimmering dust. With a smile that offered every expression of his fervent affection for the daughter he had only recently come to know, Charlie kissed Bella, cupping her cheek to draw her close.

"I will always love you, my baby, my Isabella," he murmured, whisking away her tears with the smooth swipe of his thumb, "...always and forever."

The words spoken to many brides at this moment of farewell to a life before their married life meant so much more to this bride than her father could have guessed.

Without a moment's hesitation to shrink his resolve and render him a boneless mess of emotion, Charlie offered Bella's hand to the young man who had become like a son.

Charlie may not have been aware of the details of this eternal bond between Bella and Edward, nevertheless he was well aware of the implications their marriage had for his life. Although he held the position only a short time, he mourned the idea that he was no longer the only man Bella's life.

"Edward," he said, meeting his strong gaze clouded with a tear and covering their handshake with his left hand, as if to seal a silent wish. "Take care of _our_ girl."

"You know I will, sir," Edward spoke with conviction, never wavering from meeting Charlie's eyes.

"Yes, I know you will... son," Charlie sighed, nodding in acceptance. There were few words left between them. Their understanding was complete.

Alice gasped as the flash of sight barely preceded an entirely unexpected event, giving Edward only a fraction of warning to prepare for Charlie's spontaneous show of intimacy.

Charlie embraced Edward, holding him tight, and clapping him three times on the back, he backed away from the couple, ushering Renee and Phil closer to take his place now that his goodbye was complete.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful bride," Phil whispered, stepped up to kiss her on the cheek. In a sudden explosion of sentiment, a tear welled up and the expression surprised both of them. Although they had been a family of a sort for such a short time and he never took on the title or job as stepfather, Phil cared deeply for Bella. In light of his new role as father-to-be, he felt suddenly sentimental for the grown daughter he was losing. The sacrifice she made for her mother, her choice to come to live in Forks, which lead her to this day, was not only an expression of her Fate; it was his, too. It was her gift of love and he the benefactor. Phil realized he could never repay in kind nor could he convey to her how her selflessness gave him a life that he never dreamed.

"Be _happy_ together," Phil said, his expression offered wisdom beyond his years. Hidden under Phil's youthful exterior lay the heart of an old soul. "Love each other first of all, never stop short of your dreams together and nothing can stop you," he said, embracing his bride, who shuddered at his touch.

Although stricken with a miasma of conflicting emotion, Renee she kissed Bella with a trembling smile. Mute for the paroxysms of broken breath unleashed by relentless tears, Renee turned to Edward, tugging on his lapel. He lowered his ear, unsure of what she would say. Smiling, she kissed him.

_"I can see you, Edward," _Renee said, the thought effortlessly breaking through his impenetrable shielding. "_I see why she loves you."_

Renee pulled away with a smile, embracing Phil, and moving to take her seat. The exchange was unsettling to Edward, who felt strangely exposed by this strange contact. Startled by the idea that her communication may not have been accidental, Edward wondered, "_What does Renee see...precisely?"_

The ritual of leave-taking complete, goodbyes symbolizing the transition to union, the parents peeled away from the couple, leaving them in the spotlight, and eager to touch after the interminable eighteen hours of self-imposed incarceration.

"Hello," Bella sighed, threading her fingers in his, eager to touch him like an oasis in the desert.

"Hello _yourself_," Edward murmured, running his thumb across her fingers, his velvet caress private and tender. "You are exquisite, my love..."

"Nervous, Edward?" Bella said, coyly, whispering as if the convention of silence was still in force. "... you look a little nervous..."

"Not anymore!" he chuckled, thinking of Charlie's prediction as he took her warm fingers to his cool lips for a loving kiss.

"Me, either," she giggled, blushing for his attention in such a public way.

"What beauty of love stands before us, Edward," the priest murmured, as the final breath of Debussy's kiss floated up like incense. "Such a lucky man you are, my son."

"Yes," Edward said, proudly. "I most certainly am the luckiest man... _alive_."

Covering Bella and Edward's intertwined hands with his, Fabian gestured to the assembly. His voice, strong and true, sang out like a bell.

"Friends, we gather today to witness Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Cullen seal their bond in holy matrimony," he said, showering the couple with light of his smile. "As we witness the consecration of the vows they confer on each other, may our presence here strengthen these young lovers on their journey... _wherever_ it may take them."

The word piqued Bella's imagination like an alarm, reminding her of the uncertainly of the long journey to come when they would make an eternal bond. Looking into the old man's golden eyes, Bella was reminded that nothing about this wedding was a conventional human ritual. Every gesture pointed to the future beyond, and she wondered if the Cullens planned it that way or if all weddings focused on the unknown future.

"In the twilight of this glorious day we find the dawn for Isabella and Edward," Pere Fabian said, gesturing to the sun setting in the west, over the river, sending beams of colored light through the stained glass panels abstractly decorating the window wall. "With the awesome grandeur of nature as our backdrop, let us share a moment of prayer in thanksgiving for our gathering to celebrate the promise them make here today."

Energized by the current of anticipation, Jasper rose from his place to address the assembly.

"In the words of the poet Robert Lewis Stevenson..."

_Lord, behold our family here assembled.  
We thank you for this place in which we dwell,  
for the love that unites us,  
for the peace accorded us this day,  
for the hope with which we expect the morrow,  
for the health, the work, the food,  
and the bright skies that make our lives delightful;  
for our friends in all parts of the earth._

"Marriage is an indissoluble bond created by human contract but ratified by grace. It is a supernatural connection to the maker of the universe. It is a covenant by which the man and the woman create a partnership to endure for the whole of their _eternal_ life. For this reason the man will leave his mother and be joined with his wife and the two become one flesh."

"As a community, we are spectators, witnesses to the magic that is the blessing and mystery that is married life, but our gift to Edward and Bella is more. We must offer our help for their success. Wisdom from many traditions is as manna on the journey. May the words of sages help to guide this young marriage. Although we may only witness and support the union that Edward and Bella bless here today, we can still offer advice.

"This is a reading from the First Letter of Paul."

Carlisle stood in his place and recited with the love that held no boundaries. The words, although ancient, could have been his own.

_ Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails. So faith, hope, love remain; but the greatest of these is love._

"Bella and Edward," Esme said, standing to address the assembly, "there are many lessons you must take with you in marriage, but none is more important than the sacredness of your bond. This poem I call, "Eden."

_Sacred circles surround you_

_flow with and around you_

_like water to spread the _

_seeds of love and laughter_

_cautiously growing,_

_rain falling in heavy leather tongues._

_Wrap your arms around me._

_Take your neighbors hand._

_Sing to me. Dance with me._

_Draw a circle of light around your life_

_To protect and guide you on the journey to the next life,_

_The final and most sacred circle of your life._

Slowly rising from his seat, as if reluctant to share his reading, Charlie glanced at Bella with an unspoken plea. Puzzled by his expression and utterly surprised to see her father, the man of few words, preparing to share a reading that was meaningful to him, and she smiled, offering him courage and expressing her thanks for his effort.

"This is a wedding prayer in the words of our Native American brothers of the Great Plains."

As Charlie's words slowly sunk into her consciousness, Bella stared, unblinking_, _wonderingmisunderstood his message. Ancestors? Brothers? The Great Plains?

"Edward?" she murmured, her mind racing with disconnected thought.

"Shh," he whispered, patting her arm reassuringly "just listen."

_Above you are the stars, _

_Below you are the stones._

_As time does pass, remember:_

_Like a star should your love be constant._

_Like a stone should your love be firm._

_Be close, yet not too close._

_Possess one another, yet be understanding._

_Have patience with the other; for storms will come, _

_but they will go quickly._

_Be free in giving of affection and warmth._

_Make love often, and be sensuous to one another._

_Have no fear, and let not the ways or words _

_of the unenlightened give you unease._

_For the Great Spirit is with you, now and always. _

Her father sheepishly took his seat, embarrassed in the moment, and with a smile that showed he was proud to have given this gift. Hot heavy tears fell in fat drops from Bella's eyes overwhelmed by this powerful prayer had blessed her marriage in a way she could never imagine or hope to express to her father. Then questions brilliantly settled into her brain, her eyes darting between her parents. Charlie shrugged, offering a limp smirk in apology. Considering the faces nonplussed expression of the Cullens' surrounding her, she realized this revelation wasn't news to anyone but her; after all, he must have shown them the poem... so they must have known.

The urgent questions forming in her quick-minded muse would have to wait, but the disturbing feeling they brought on was difficult to shake. Edward squeezed her hand gently to garner her attention and smiled softly, nodding, as if to say, "Nothing to worry about, love." Bella sighed, relieving her body of the tension she had not noticed building in her shoulders, and she accepted his silent message.

"Marriage is a holy mystery marked wisdom of the ages," Pere Fabian said gently. "Undertaken with a seriousness of heart, such a union offers us all a genuine hope for the future. There are many sources of truth to describe the love of a family, and in our celebration this day, Edward and Isabella have chosen to offer each other a vision of this love they share."

In the planning, there was one part of the ceremony left entirely up to Bella. She needed to make a selection of a reading to share with Edward that spoke from her heart, and offered some insight into their marriage. It would have been logical to think that her shy nature would have made this task an insurmountable one, yet, she relished it. To offer a little gift of her heart, declaring herself as his through the poetry of wisdom came entirely natural to her as words brought a message of soul that gave her life.

"Isabella," Edward said, "I give you this from the _Song Of Solomon_ as a song from my heart."

He held their hands together, circling her eyes never wavered, his velvet voice, hypnotic:

_"My beloved speaks and says to me: 'Arise, my love, my fair one, and come away; for lo, the winter is past, the rain is over and gone. The flowers appear on the earth, the time of singing has come, and the voice of the turtledove is heard in our land. The fig tree puts forth its figs, and the vines are in blossom; they give forth fragrance. Arise, my love, my fair one, and come away." "_

A tear welled up in her eye, glistening in the flickering light of the torches as images of an immortal journey unfolded before her. To find in each other that partnership and joy of living would be her delight.

"Edward," Bella said, finding her voice, "this is a reading from _The Song of Ruth _that comes from my heart."

_"Ruth said, "Entreat me not to leave you or to return from following you; for where you go I will go, and where you lodge I will lodge; your people shall be my peopl,... where you die I will die, and there will I be buried." _

Edward's brow pinched and his lips pulled tight, as if his feelings would burst from him in a human display of emotion. The words spoken by a young woman in the desert, who forgoing her family and faith, joined with her husband and became as his people, even after his death. The story touched on a truth buried deep in Bella's consciousness. There never was a time when she considered turning back. She was a Cullen in every way, long before this day. Perhaps, her naivety created such certainty where there was no logic or reason to justify her choice, but for Bella, like for Ruth, there was neither pause, hesitation, nor no regret. Fate gave her a future, which she accepted long ago, and from which she could never shirk, no matter what the circumstance, cost, or consequence.

"Are you crazy kids ready?" Fabian's wizened face illuminated as he whispered, eyebrows raised, and excitement in his eyes.

"In the Christian tradition, marriage is a covenant by which a man and a woman establish between themselves a partnership for the whole of life. It is an indissoluble eternal covenant between a husband and a wife is created by human contract to be ratified by divine grace."

"Throughout the ages many traditions in the vows of marriage have emerged, so have been lasting, others less so. Today, the vow Isabella and Edward will take is perhaps the most traditional vow of all, as it exists in church records from the middle ages. It was the only vow spoken in marriage consecrations for hundreds of years."

_I take you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my beloved wife and from this day forward, to join with you, and share in all that is to come. _

_I take you, Edward Anthony Cullen, to be my beloved husband and from this day forward, to join with you, and share in all that is to come. _

"It is the spouses to convey marriage on each other in a vow that is eternal, with no beginning or ending, a perfect circle. The exchanging of rings is the outward and visible sign of the covenant they have made which proclaims for all the world to hear: _I belong to you and you belong to me_."

"Rings are a symbol of this promise... if you please, Carlisle..." Dutifully delivering the rings into the priest's wrinkled palms, Fabian encased them in his palms, laying hands on them in blessing.

"There is a charming wedding ring tradition in England still alive today which dates to medieval times," he said, holding his head high, instructing the assembly with his words. An expression or irony accompanied his lesson, amused that such an obscure ritual was finding its way into modern life and he wondered how many times this particular ritual would be reintroduced in weddings of the young people present today.

Bella's brow crinkled, slightly unsure of this element of the ceremony, which was a complete surprise to her.

"Don't worry, my Cherie," the old man winked conspiratorially. "This will be fun."

Before the warning translated into understanding, Edward got down on one knee, kneeling in supplication before his Bride. Bella gasped in surprise, dumbfounded, and unprepared for this the next of many secret wedding surprises.

_"Isabella, with this __ring__ I thee wed_.

He showed the assembly the ring, held tightly between his thumb and forefinger.

"_This gold and silver I thee give..."_

He slipped the ring on the thumb of her left hand.

"_with my body I thee worship..._"

He slipped it on and then off her index finger...

"_and with all my worldly goods I thee endow_."

Finally, Edward slid the ring onto her fourth finger where blood flowed from the heart into the consecrated promise and where it shall stay... till the end of time. Then, on the final promise, he kissed the ring, the ring his father gave to his mother, and with a kiss, he sealed the bond, just as he did when he proposed.

_Edward collected my fingers in the palm of his hand, held securely with his thumb pressing my fingertips together, encased in a perfect sphere. My knees were weak with tremors I felt from the gentle caress of his cool lips. I brought my palm to touch his face, my fingers unfurled and with his eyes fixed on mine, he deftly turned my hand, exposing the site where my pulse boomed under a skim of flesh. His eyes fluttered slightly as the scent of my blood, which had brought us to many other dangerous places, blazed like fire in his lungs and reverberated in every cell of his body. The iris of darkness clouded the clarity of gold in his eyes. _

_So distracted I was by the attraction of danger, I could not speak, but I managed a dazed smile. _

_"... la mio cantante..." he murmured. Drawing the demon scent that perfumed my blood, he brought my wrist closer to his face and his breath hitched. His intention was frighteningly clear. _

_Under the spell of a dangerous show of his teeth, he held me there, his captive, my life his for the taking, I was paralyzed by the possibility that he contemplated punctuating his eternal vow with a vampire's kiss._ _He smiled, never leaving my gaze. He held my wrist, in open view to all the gathering, and with a decisive gasp, his tongue slipped out from his thin blue lips to touch the thick blue veins with salacious intent. A blinding flash passed before my eye. His kiss drew a fold of flesh into his mouth delicately between his deadly teeth. His cool tongue danced with the throbbing vein and his lips lavishly caressed the stinging site of his indiscretion. _

_In that one irrational moment, I thought he would do it... right then and there. I thought that Edward would bite me._

_I wanted him to do it._

_"I am my beloved, and I am his." _

_Now, why didn't I choose that reading..._

_I am she who makes his blood sing, the embodiment of an invisible and powerful temptation warring with the possibility of fulfillment. A wild desire rages in him to possess my body, my blood, and the very essence of my human life. We cannot deny this instinct to possess the tormentor that courses through my veins. With every breath I take, he struggles against this all too powerful instinct to take my life. Why should he deny himself the one gift I have to give?"_

"Are you alright, Bella?" Edward whispered, squeezing her fingers gently, concerned that her attention seemed far away, and once again cursing his blindness to her thoughts.

_The words stirred something in my mind. Instantly, his teeth released their magical grip. The fantasy vanished in an instant, though surely time had stopped to allow me to recall with such detail the event that took place in the time between breaths. This was a fleeting, but increasingly dangerous idea to entertain while standing in front of one hundred thirty four wedding guests. _

_My fantasy was perfectly logical. Edward could take me now that I am his bride. He will drink my blood that called to him so passionately, he will flow in me, his essence will transform me, and I will no longer cease to exist. I am a new creation. _

_I drew our clasped hands to my face, now flushed with ecstasy, desire, and surprise._

"Oh yes, Edward, I am alright," she said, flushed by the dream and the reality converging in her mind and body, and finally returning focus to his adoring gaze as they admired their rings glittering on their hands. The sight was disconcerting, although she dared not show that she had no recollection of saying the words or slipping it onto Edward's finger. Blinking rapidly to offset the sense of panic rising in her at the realization that it must have happened during the daydream, she turned back to face the priest, wondering what happened.

"Edward and Isabella, we celebrate your love and your promises and we wish you all the grace and help you may need along the way. Rely on us, your friends, and family, to guide you and offer you comfort."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

With an enormous sigh, the sweetness of Edward's breath flowed over her as a perfumed river. The delight reflected in the rich topaz of his eyes was unmistakable. His dream had come true. With his cool hands holding her flushed face, Bella's heart raced mercilessly, so eager for him, wanting him, and the memory of her daydream fresh in her mind and body, she shuddered, knowing she was one step closer to realizing her dream.

"Forever..." he murmured, gingerly cradling her face between his hands, and drawing her closer, "...and everyday of forever, my love. You are my life."

Embracing, her toes suspended in air while in his arms, their lips met. The kiss born of this new covenant conveyed the complexity of the love they shared; reverently, softly, breathlessly intoxicating her with his essence as he had since the very first time they touched. Holding his lips for much longer than anyone expected him to as such a private moment shared in such a public way, the spontaneous wave of applause colored by the wild hooting and whistles of one member of the Cullen family.

Enveloped in Edward's arms, twirling her around his body in a perfect circle, and holding her so close Bella could feel his body emanating a cool glow of joy, a coy sound escaped her lips.

"Mr. Cullen?" surprised to have the capacity to create audible speech since her mouth was so dry, Bella quivered in his arms as she spoke.

"Yes, _Mrs_. Cullen?" he murmured, his black velvet voice caressing her throat as the pirouette slowed to a stop and her feet briefly touched the ground.

"Mr. Cullen, you are dazzling me, sir."

He feigned surprise, batting his eyelashes coquettishly with unabashed false innocence.

"Oh, Mrs. Cullen, no one is more dazzled than I..." Edward winked devilishly, scooped Bella up into his arms, and bolted from the altar. Propelled by his strong steady hold, her gown, and bridal regalia swirling gracefully like a sail, he danced past the radiant faces of family and friends who showered them with lavish applause.

"Alice, you were right!" Bella whispered, laying her head against Edward's shoulder, speaking just loud enough to be heard by the Cullens' enhanced senses. "You were right," she squealed, as Edward raced down at a breakneck speed. "You little pixie! You were right about everything!"

* * *

**A/N: Sigh... I don't know about you, but I am heading for the Dom Perignon fountain! I would love to have everyone sign the guest book for Edward and Bella's keepsake album. All you have to do is press that little button...**

**NEXT UP: The Reception and then... the moment we've all been waiting for...**

THANKS AGAIN ALL YOU LOYAL READERS FOR YOUR AFFECTION AND PATIENCE DURING THESE...HARD...WEEKS FOR ME AND MY FAMILY! YOU ARE THE BEST!


	29. Aug 13: Reception, Part I: Twilight

**A/N: Thank you so much for the glowing response to the wedding. I am delighted that so many readers are moved by it and I hope the rest lives up to such high expectations. Now we embark on the milestones of the celebration, which follow the wedding of the century, bringing us that much closer to the wedding night. **

**The wedding reception is divided into three parts.**

** Reception Part I:_ Twilight. _We become one of the guests taking in the spectacular and partake in traditional newlywed festivities colored with happy surprises and interesting questions. **

**Reception Part II: Moving Mountains brings some unexpected revelations. **

**Finally, Reception Part III: A Lady Pays her debts...well, you can imagine what that is all about!**

**I hope you enjoy! Discussion will no doubt follow on the Twilighted Ascension AU Forum. As well as a sneak peak backstory about the Quileute wedding gift of the wolf hair blanket. Emily comes clean. Surprises! Check it out. **

?f=33&t=8085&st=0&sk=t&sd=a&start=20

* * *

* * *

**_I cannot dance upon my Toes -_**

**_No Man instructed me -_**

**_But oftentimes, among my mind,_**

**_A Glee possesseth me_**

**_I cannot dance upon my Toes_**

**Emily Dickenson**

* * *

Twilight crept up on the Olympic Mountains enveloping the watercolor sky with a sweet caress. In the early evening of a late summer night, delicious breezes echoed off the mountains. It was a perfect time to enjoy the stars, the river, and the sliver of moonlight that emerged from the darkness.

It was a magical night.

The guests slowly flitted from the sanctuary, out onto the patio, and through the trail of topiaries that dotted the path to the palatial wedding tent. Like a school of fish riding the tide, a tribe of elegantly dressed servers weaving through the crowd moved as if they possessed a single mind. Offering silver trays laden with delicate canapés and glasses of true bubbly, the staff tended to every guest as if they were the only guest.

Some of the guests claimed prime locations for people watching, but most dotted the lawn in small groups, sipping champagne, and enjoying the festival atmosphere. Chattering with excitement, the folks of Forks murmured with grandiose hyperbole that they had never seen anything like this party, and without a doubt, they would never see its equal.

Whether enjoying the hors d'oeuvres and champagne, strolling under a cooling evening sky, or taking in the jazz inside the lavish tent, the critique of the Cullen extravaganza was underway. Murmuring their assessment of the food, inventorying the who's who among the guests, dissecting the rites of the ceremony, and cooing over the beauty of the Bride and her entourage, the verdict was unanimous. The Cullen wedding was the most spectacular event in the history of Forks. Some speculated that perhaps it was the grandest wedding ever held in the state.

Framed by the river and the picturesque mountain landscape, the white sultan's tent was a vision of an Arabian night just as Alice imagined. The tall onion domes dominated the landscape as if it were a permanent structure. The atmosphere buzzed with activity as the guests meandered in and out, each surveying the magnificence of the palace that was Alice's gift of love to her beloved brother and his bride.

Lining the large dance floor were two dozen round tables artfully decorated in white and gold. Flickering lamps in a multitude of amber glass hurricanes sent dazzling light dancing off the army of crystal sentinels waiting to jump into service. Lenox swans sat at each place setting, a gift for the guests. Entwined in an intimate embrace, Esme's custom design represented the mystical union of the couple and a humorous play on Bella's name. As the beautiful birds in nature, so had they mated for life.

Cascading wildflowers provided a crowning glory to the room. Magically suspended from the ceiling, wildflowers appeared to grow in midair, a symbol of the meadow, and all that their special place meant to the Bride and Groom. It was a breathtaking vision as unique as every other aspect of the celebration.

The hauntingly sweet perfume of the flowers, the blinding crisp white linens, and the lush tapestry woven by the lyrical swing of jazz came together in a very specific statement: _This is the royal wedding of a prince and princess, the heirs to a throne, and hope for the future_.

All the fine details from the silver-bell entrance and abundance of the flowers, to the cathedral design of the sanctuary and the intricate ceremony were not overshadowed by the opulence, luxury, and expense of the design. Although significant financial resources were certainly required to create such a show, the snidest critic, the ugly gossips, and the most loyal friends expressed a singular opinion. Every little thing was consciously chosen as an expression of affection, and a gift for Edward and Bella to honor their commitment to each other.

While the happy couple made their way through the throng of guests, Alice took attendance. Virtually all invited guests were present with the notable exception of a few of the recent graduates, who were moving on to colleges too far away to return for the weekend.

Although Bella suspected the whole senior class was added to the guest list by one sneaky wedding planner, she didn't know that many of the invitations included plane tickets to assure all the students who witnessed the evolution of this couple could participate in its culmination. Eager to participate in the first wedding of their generation, they awkwardly huddled together for a strange reunion of sorts, overwhelmed by the idea that their friends were now a married couple. The mismatched circle of friends wondered with trepidation: "_W__ould I be ready if it was me up there?"_

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose remained as aloof as they were on any given day at Forks High School. They kept their distance lest the natural human instinct to flee predators created a generalized panic and spoil the party. Isolation, however, did not keep the siblings from the fun.

The Cullens marveled at the ridiculous jealousies of Lauren and Mike Newton, as they commiserated about their unrequited affections, and finally agreeing that Bella and Edward, two odd balls of Forks, must deserve each other after all. When the odd couple's attentions turned more intimate, Alice gasped in surprise as a very specific vision came to her: Lauren, the queen bitch of the senior class, pouting in front of a large mirror, a baby perched on her hip, whining and complaining that it was Mike's fault she gotten fat.

Elegantly dressed friends and neighbors from town were thrilled to be a part of the action. In fact, Alice snickered that there were very few declined invitations among the business associates and acquaintances, many of whom had never even met the bride or the groom! There were some familiar faces, too. The gaggle of women from the diner who fed Charlie on a regular basis fawned over the caterer's tricks of the trade, taking notes. Marty from the station and Hank the UPS guy held court at the open bar. Janet Reynolds, Carlisle's nurse, and Dr. Jim Gallagher enjoyed bopping with the musicians in the tent. Officer Reilly escorted Monica, the courthouse receptionist who most definitely was not Charlie's assistant. Mrs. Shahady, her mother and the once-upon-a-time-emergency-babysitter had Dr. Gerandy by the arm.

In addition to the students, Forks High was well represented by the teachers and staff, including Mrs. Cope, Principal Green, Mr. Varner, Coach Clapp. Although it was in Mr. Banner's biology class Edward and Bella's love blossomed, he was conspicuously missing. Given his track record of inappropriate thoughts about Bella, Alice decided to lose his invitation.

The first families of Forks were all eager to be invited to peek into the private life of the enigmatic Cullen clan. Angela's parents - Rev. and Mrs. Webber - and Mrs. Newton whispered among themselves admiring the home, the furnishing, and the property. Although the kids had attended the graduation party only weeks before, Jessica, Ben, and Eric marveled that the interior design, for that event was so radically different, it was hardly recognized as the same house. Other unnamed faces from Forks' municipal departments and staff of Forks General Hospital filled out the guests all enjoying themselves at the social event of the decade.

The many different groups seemed to intertwine in a living collage of the past two years.

Sipping champagne on the patio, strategically situated to watch the events unfolding on the lawn, Carlisle and Charlie made an unlikely pair. Beaming ecstatically from the heady experience of witnessing his only child become a married woman and well lubricated by the several glasses of _Dom Perignon_, Charlie was animated, solicitous, and gushing emotion.

"Carlisle, this is..." he said, surveying the grounds, searching for the exact words to describe it. "It is a _fairy tale_ for my Bella... and for Renee and _me_. There is no way we could have afforded anything like this! I doubt I'd be able to come up with anything close even if I could."

Keen eyes roamed in a wide circle, admiring all the finery, and realizing just how many hours of labor were spent on all the details.

"Poor Esme and Alice..." he sighed, "they probably haven't slept in _weeks_."

"Indeed..." Carlisle made a little cough to mask his laugh, hoping the irony of this statement reached the women. "But I know they enjoyed every moment. I think my girls felt it was their day, too. We all did."

Although Charlie could never know the subtext, Carlisle knew it was true, not only for the women, but for the entire family. Each member of the Cullen family found their heart was rooted in this day, that somehow by sharing in the planning they could vicariously experience something lost to them.

"Glad to hear you say that, Carlisle, because we'd be having dinner at the Diner if it was left to me!" Charlie chuckled, "I bet a blue plate special wedding would have gone over real big with Alice, ey?"

"It is a pleasure to celebrate _our_ family, Charlie," Carlisle said with obvious emphasis, "and celebrate we shall, my friend!"

Spinning to face them, Alice hissed, her eyes shutting down to slits, catching Carlisle in the act before he acted upon his thought.

"I mean, she really went all the way, Carlisle." Charlie realized the labor was the least of the investment. "Hope she didn't break the bank."

"Me too, Charlie! Me, too!" Carlisle laughed, stifling his reaction with a cough when the laser glare of the little general caught his eye.

Although he was aware that the most recent surge in the market was responsible for a windfall that covered most of the expenses, Carlisle was certain more than a few of the wedding expenses went unreported to the budget committee, and he knew first hand that everyone was guilty of hiding their excesses from the Bride. Alice complained that it was ridiculous to have a budget if her credit cards have no limit, but Bella insisted. What she did not realize was that from the very first draft of the budget the financial reports were missing a few zeros to the right of the decimal point, and Alice was not the only one cooking the books.

Although Charlie made a comfortable living, the major expensive milestones of life, like education and weddings, needed careful financial planning. Since the luxury of time was not a part of the fifty one days of wedding preparation, there was little he could on his limited means to effect any kind of wedding party on such short notice. Of course, the Cullens would have insisted on footing the bill in any case; Charlie secretly wished he could fulfill the traditional responsibility of the bride's family. He could have felt awkward when the Cullens took on the expenses of the wedding, but Charlie knew that if he had the means, he would want to celebrate in grand style, too. In Carlisle's generosity, which had secured Bella's future in unimaginable ways, Charlie was strangely comfortable. Arrogance of luxury or extravagance of the affair never entered Charlie's mind or his heart.

"It is indeed a marvelous party, _Dr. Cullen_." Stiff and formal speech, completely out of character for the easy going Chief of Police, perplexed Carlisle, for the quick shift of Charlie's emotions was hard to follow.

"_Chief Swan_..." Carlisle said, bowing courteously with an exaggerated formal air that was almost comical. "Surely, we are beyond such formalities, are we not, sir?"

For some time the intimacy between the two men had grown into a unique friendship. Although they had few common interests outside of baseball and their kids, Charlie and Carlisle had become close. At least, as close a friend as a vampire can be with a human who is not aware they are different species. It grieved Carlisle to realize this friendship would not only be cut short by necessity, but the nature of the parting, Bella's changing exacerbated the emptiness.

"Sorry, Carlisle," Charlie chuckled, rolling his eyes like a schoolboy caught daydreaming. "I guess it just slipped out," he said shrugging, embarrassed. "But I do want to formally thank you, Carlisle, even though _thank you_ doesn't quite cover it...?" he stuttered, tripping over the words of carefully laid out speech.

"You are a good man, Carlisle," Charlie said, unexpectedly meeting Carlisle's eyes with an honesty that only the truth can bring. "I respect you for what you have done; taking in this big crew of kids like you have is just an amazing thing," he said, reverently, knowing how such an opportunity to start over with a family could have changed his life.

"Everybody knows about all that you do for the hospital..."

Although some larger donations to the hospital were anonymous, the rumors that the Cullens purchased expensive high tech equipment were accepted as fact, but were not a topic of polite conversation.

"... and then there is _Edward_," Charlie chuckled, looking at his feet, remembering all the things he'd thought about the boy and how he misjudged him. "You have done a fine job raising a true gentleman. A father couldn't hope for more of a prince for my princess..." he muttered, his voice falling off into an interior monologue.

"Just look at them," Charlie said, pointing across the lawn, catching Edward stealing a kiss and Bella giggling for the surprise. "It's like they've always been together... I guess they really are meant for each other, hah?"

"I think you are right, Chief. They were destined for each other." Carlisle nodded his head in agreement, shifting his weight on his feet in reflection of Charlie's discomfort.

On another occasion, the action would have merely been the mimicking of appropriate gestures. Today, Carlisle shared the sentiment of relief, happiness, and hope for the future of his son who not so very long ago faced eternity without a mate.

"I am most of all thankful for _you_, Carlisle." Charlie's eyes fell, in respect and honor. "I know you have been a friend to Bella. You have been there for her so many times, and she cares about you."

"Bella is a remarkable and strong young woman, Charlie," Carlisle said, smiling for his affection for Bella and with the memories of all that they had shared. "I know you're very proud of her. I know I am."

The courage of one young woman in the face of danger, the unknown monsters in her midst, still astounded the centenarian four-times over!

"I wish I could say I had anything to do with that, Doc." Sighing, melancholy rose in Charlie's voice. "How I wish I did..."

"That is simply not true, Charlie." Carlisle scowled, admonishing his friend for believing the lie created long ago to punish himself. "I have watched Bella mature into that remarkable young woman while she lived here with you. How could you not believe you have had an influence in her success?"

His compassionate manner softened the tender fray of Charlie's emotions about long distance and part-time parenting, yet Carlisle feared he had overstepped his bounds.

"I did not intend to say that I understand Bella better than you do, Charlie, and if I did, I regret offending..."

"No, of course you didn't, Carlisle," Charlie chuckled, in a self-deprecating smirk that held back the pain his regret cause him. "But that doesn't make it less true... I think you do understand her better than I do."

Regret, a heady emotion, preoccupied the father-of-the-bride, but it was not a new experience for him. Living with the weight of his history hanging limply on his shoulders like an old sweater, Charlie had only recently discovered how much of Bella's life he had missed. Getting to know Sue's children made him realize how much time and effort went into the parenting of teens. Carlisle shuddered with the idea that he compounded his sins of seventeen years of their separation with two years of benign neglect.

"I just want to say that it helps me to know she feels safe with you, Carlisle. If I will not be there when she needs help, I am glad she has you to turn to if she got into trouble."

"Oh, Charlie," Carlisle said, searching for Edward's attention to understand where Charlie's logic would take the conversation. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Kids are funny, you know, Carlisle. They never call parents for help when they need it the most. I see it all the time." Charlie shook his head as images of terrified faces rushed through his mind. "When kids are in trouble they choose somebody who makes them feel safe, someone to trust."

Charlie's tone sounded empty, as if in telling the story he was accusing himself of another layer of failure.

"I know my girl trusts you, Carlisle; you know it too, and that's good enough for me. I know if she calls out your name, you will come running. I know you already _have,_ and for that, I am eternally grateful to you." Charlie shrugged, coming full circle in his guilt. "I would appreciate if you keep me in the know, if you can, Carlisle. Kids never call."

"Of course, Charlie," Carlisle laughed, feigning the sympathy of the father of a large family of teens, but his mind searching for understanding this strange conversation. "I certainly know how kids are!"

Faced with such complex emotions, Carlisle found it difficult to respond with any substance, especially given that Charlie could never know the reasons for the future he described so accurately. Remembering that day when Charlie shared the deep secrets of his family, Carlisle identified with Esme's emotions of that morning spent making coffee for her new found soul friend. Before the pot boiled, guilt overwhelmed her as she realized that no matter how much affection she showed Charlie, it could never make up for the fact that they were stealing his only child away from him for all eternity, and he could never know why.

In contrast to the joyous moment of the wedding celebration, Charlie's uncanny observations made the inevitability of leaving Forks an immediate and painful reality. Perhaps, as powerful as the guilt for taking Bella away, Carlisle also felt the personal loss of a new friend. Charlie felt it, too, and although he did not understand the scope of the leave-taking to come, he intuitively knew it was there.

Unexpected sadness surrounded them like an incoming storm cloud peppering the atmosphere with an electric uncertainty. This was an inopportune moment to confront unspoken pain, yet the heightened emotion of the day and the physical sign of Bella's leaving maidenhood for her role as woman made these feelings hard to resist.

Charlie's sad eyes met Carlisle's expressing the sense of the personal failure that made him suffer in self-doubt. "It helps me to know my Bells is in good hands with Edward and with _you_. I trust you with her life. I always have and I always will. I hope you know that."

The sting of these words entered Carlisle's mind with lightening force. Charlie's intuition was more than a concern for the Cullens; it posed a dangerous threat.

Extraordinary ears listening intently from an inconspicuous distance exchanged glances with Edward, hoping he had a clue into Charlie's thoughts, but he shook his head.

_"I am coming up blank, too, Carlisle_," Alice whispered from inside the tent. "_But I don't see him actually doing anything. Maybe that is a good sign."_

_"Or maybe that's because he hasn't decided anything,"_ Rose muttered, developing her own assessment of the risk.

_"Charlie would never hurt us purposefully, Rose."_ Esme admonished Rose, certain of his loyalty. _"Just like Bella, he would keep the secret. I just know it."_

_"Do you see why Charlie is thinking like this, Edward?"_ Carlisle smiled although he masked the horror he felt as the unthinkable raged through his mind. _"Could it be he has suspicions of some kind?"_

The outrageous questions brought several conflicting possibilities to mind. For some time, Edward warred with the possibility that Charlie possessed a gift, but found no specific evidence of such talent in Charlie, only that his keen observation and remarkable intuition was often unnervingly accurate.

Jasper also wondered about a possible psychic gift. From time to time, Charlie could unconsciously mask his emotions so effectively, Jasper's empathic interventions were affected.

Likewise, Edward encountered occasions when Charlie's thoughts were hard to penetrate, or changed direction with such speed his patterns could not be read.

It was clear that Charlie Swan was an enigma, and the Cullens wondered if perhaps he shared Bella's unusual gifts.

"_What will Charlie do when her life includes less and less time for her father? What questions will he act upon and what will happen when he discovers dead ends in their paper trail?" _Carlisle's mind blazed with the possibility that Charlie's instincts were preternaturally advanced over most people's ability, or were these potential psychic gifts he had not yet discovered.

It was an uneasy conclusion to face, but one that could have disastrous consequences for Bella, for the family, and most importantly for Charlie, because if the Volturi were to suspect he knew the secret, his life would be in danger.

"Charlie, I don't know what to say..." Carlisle finally offered in response. "I am honored by your faith in me to protect Bella, but..."

"Please, let me finish, Carlisle, or I won't be able to..." Charlie raised his hands to protest the interruption, but looking at his feet, as if they did not belong.

"Small town life is full of misunderstandings. Gossip is gospel around here," Charlie said, shaking his head with memories of many frantic calls reporting many crimes that turned out to be raccoons in the shed or kids playing pranks.

"... and you know how people talk, Carlisle," he said, shifting his weight with the uncomfortable subject. Charlie was not a gossip, but they often surrounded him.

"People judge newcomers, especially an unconventional family, like yours. With rumors the superstitious old coots come out like wolves to attack anything new because they are afraid of change," Charlie said with a raised eyebrow of disapproval, but without any hint, he was aware of the ironic nature of his observation. "But I don't worry about what ignorant people believe, Carlisle. I know what is true. You are a great man with a great family."

"I appreciate your esteem, Charlie," Carlisle spoke with an even tone and a mask that belied the raging fears in his imagination that somehow Charlie Swan was much more than he appeared to be. "I hope you know we feel the same way about _you_. You are a part of our family now, just as Bella is..."

"Carlisle, I need to know that Bella is happy, that's all," he said, wrestling his fingers. "Whatever she chooses to do in life... go to school, start a business or whatever, so long as they are happy together, that's all that matters to me."

_"What do you make of this, Edward?"_ Charlie's confession was too close to the truth to be dismissed without consideration. _"What is he thinking?"_

_"Charlie's not suspicious, Carlisle," _Jasper murmured from across the lawn_. "He's entirely sincere. He feels sad to lose Bella and he believes there are some things she will not talk to him about, but he does not suspect anything. He just wants to be assured she is supported by us and to offer his blessing to you to act on his behalf."_

Nonchalantly, Edward turned, looking in Carlisle's direction, smiling and nodding toward his brother as if the silent acknowledgement was a greeting and not a hidden message. Nothing in Charlie's thoughts indicated there was any risk, as far as Edward could tell.

_"Don't do it, Carlisle."_ Seeing the risk Carlisle was about to take, Alice gasped. The sound instinctively drew the attention of the entire family. _"I can't see..."_

"Charlie, tell me," Carlisle said, grasping Charlie's shoulder to offer his compassionate concern. "What has brought this on? Is something troubling you?"

After a moment's hesitation where his eyes narrowed in concentration, Charlie's voice wavered.

"I care about your family, Carlisle." Meeting Carlisle's eyes he cringed, embarrassed by his show of emotion. "I care more than I ever imagined I would," he said, looking way, downing the last of his champagne for courage. "I will miss you when you are gone."

"Are you trying to tell me something, Charlie?" Carlisle laughed aloud, but his eyes darted towards Edward with increasing alarm. "Is there a pink slip in my future, or something?"

"Look Doc, I might look like a penguin in this monkey suit, but I am a detective through and through." Charlie huffed with the self-assurance of a cop in possession of damning evidence. "Don't think I don't know what's going to happen here."

"I don't follow you, Chief?" Carlisle said, cautiously, measuring his tone to guard his emotional response to such a provocative statement.

_"Sure_ you do, Carlisle," Charlie cooed, as if he had caught Carlisle in a lie. "Doesn't take a genius to figure. Logical, if you think about it."

"What is...?" Carlisle struggled to maintain a neutral stance, not giving any clues, and deflecting specifics.

"I figure now's as good time as any for you to be moving on. After all, nobody expected you'd be here forever, Carlisle."

For a moment, Carlisle's body stilled with that unearthly posture only the oldest of his kind could achieve. The conversation in the kitchen where Charlie confessed his unspecified familial link to the Quileutes replayed in his mind. Rosalie's careful geneology search turned up few clues. Birth records on the reservation were notoriously incomplete and little data was available in documents off the reservation. As Carlisle wondered on that day, the idea that Charlie's ancestors could have had something to do with the tribe during the time of the treaty was more and more a painful possibility. The language Charlie used was too close to the truth to be coincidental.

"It is true that we are planning to take a little sightseeing in Australia," Carlisle murmured, as if sharing a secret. "I'm surprising Esme... a little private vacation for us... when the kids leave for school."

"That's a good cover story, Carlisle," Charlie chuckled, "but even I know you better than that to believe it."

Alarmed by the sinking feeling the secret was near to exposure, Carlisle wondered how much investigation Charlie conducted looking for the history of the family his only child would marry.

"We are very happy here in Forks, Charlie. We love our home," he said casually, dispelling the tension he felt. "Why would you think otherwise, Chief?"

"Come on, Doc, you can't hide the truth from _me_. I got a sense about these things," he said with a smirk. "Why in hell would you want to be in this Podunk town more than three thousand miles away from your kids? I just can't imagine Esme standing for that! Not for very long, anyway."

"No, I don't suppose she would," Carlisle sighed with relief, realizing the logic Charlie had used to discover the truth without knowing all the facts. The secret wasn't in danger of discovery, but the plan of action was.

The vacation, followed by a sabbatical from the hospital, and eventually a resignation was part of a carefully laid out retreat plan that had served them well through many changes of location. How it was that Charlie was the first human to foreshadow the departure was a mystery. Carlisle's mask of control creased as his concern heightened.

"Who knows?" Charlie said with a comically dramatic flair in his gesture. "Maybe someday, I'll pack my bags and move east, too, and we can all be a family again."

Charlie intuitively recognized the signs of stress emerging in Carlisle's countenance. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. It's not my place. But I can see the writing on the wall, that's all."

"Don't be sorry, my friend. You have caught me off guard." Carlisle sincerely admired the Chief's candor, and he felt more confident it was a sign that Jasper and Edward were right. Charlie was not a threat. Not today, anyway.

"You are very observant, Charlie. It is a rare talent."

"Yeah, I guess it is..." Charlie chuckled, surprised to take such a complement. Whereas he regarded his skills in observation to be natural to his makeup, he never considered it a talent.

"I keep telling Bella she'll make a great detective, but I think she figures I am biased _and_ have an ulterior motive." Charlie was proud of her potential and that a number of the officers in the station believed he was right.

"Maybe I am biased..."

"I think that is an understatement, Chief!"

"Maybe-" he shrugged "-but that doesn't make it not _true_!"

Quiet... an easy silence surrounded them like the murmurings of the wedding guests wafting around them. Where an observer would think the father of the bride would have anxiety in this moment, Charlie had a kind of relief.

"I know that Bella's not coming back, Carlisle," her father said, sadness creeping into his voice as the facts of inevitable departure were upon them. "Why should she? There's a big world to see and all the time in the world to go exploring..."

"It's hard to argue with that, Charlie," Carlisle said, choosing his words carefully.

"Don't worry, Doc," he said, comically miming locking his lips and throwing away the key. Carlisle laughed at the gesture as if he had never seen it before. "I ain't telling a soul!" Charlie said, dramatically thrusting his hands out as if to ward off an angry mob. "Talk about shooting the messenger! I'd be run out of town if I came at anyone with that bad news!"

Carlisle wanted to protest and set the subject to rest, but he knew Charlie well enough to know he was sure of his opinion. The fact that he was spot on the mark was disturbing. Very soon, the story of their departure for the very reasons he had identified would emerge, and it would be very hard to lie to Charlie.

Carlisle could only answer with the silence just short of affirmation. Charlie could read between the lines.

"It's okay, really, Carlisle. You can't talk about it, yet. But I wanted you to know I am as prepared as I can be," he said, shuffling his feet. "I mean it when I say I am glad that Bella has you and the family to lean on. She never really had a family and she seems to fit right into yours."

The image of Bella among her new siblings, a full house of laughter and mischief, brought a new wave of sadness to the already emotion torn father of the bride. Carlisle offered a compassionate smile, patting Charlie on the shoulder for comfort, as if he could read his mind from the expression on his face, and Carlisle realized that was exactly what Charlie had done with Edward only hours before.

"This town is like a prison, but I never wanted to escape," Charlie mumbled, hanging his head with a new flavor of shame for the weakness that cost him his marriage and child.

"I couldn't see what I lost out on until Bella came back. I always wanted her to be here with me. I wanted to be a _dad_."

Saying the words out loud for the second time today was too much and even the skilled poker face of a career cop could not dam the emotion he felt.

"It hasn't been enough time... there never is, is there? Life is short. Too damn short."

Charlie scanned the lawn, catching Bella waving as she met him eye to eye, her brow furrowing with concern as Edward whispered in her ear a summary of Charlie's conversation. A powerful judge of human nature in her own right, Bella could detect his emotion from the way Charlie held his shoulders.

With a sad smile, he let a heavy sigh escape his lips. "Aw hell, I'm making a spectacle now..."

Rubbing his head vigorously, fingertips digging into his scalp to seek the comfort that sensation gave him - like an old trust worthy friend, always there in time of need, a buzz cut can be a real gift.

"All I really wanted to say is thank you, Carlisle," he said, gathering his composure. "Thank you for everything you have done for my little girl and for everything you will do. I do not know what would have happened to her without you, your family, and Edward. He makes her happy, and that's all that really matters."

Stepping out of the tent, Alice started waving her hand over her head as if she needed to do it to get Carlisle's attention.

"Come on, Carlisle, let's get this party rolling!" she shouted even though she could easily summon Carlisle from across the lawn with a whisper._ "Looks like Charlie has you on the ropes. Quit while you're ahead!"_

"I hate to do this, Chief, but I must away. My mistress calls..." Carlisle said, hanging his head as if going to the firing squad.

Extraordinary vision was not needed to see the laser glare Alice sent toward Carlisle from fifty yards away.

"If you will excuse me," Carlisle chuckled behind a cough. "I think I am in trouble... it appears I am shirking my duties."

"Yeah? Well, better you than me, Doc," Charlie chuckled. "I wouldn't want to piss Alice off, not _tonight_!"

Alice huffed in annoyance and folded her arms around her body with menacing precision, tapping her foot in perfect meter. _"I'm waiting..."_

"I must attend to the schedule, or Lord knows what fate may befall me!" Carlisle smirked, inwardly relieved to be released from Charlie's scrutiny. Yet, it appeared he was jumping from the frying pan into the fire! With a generous wave of his hand toward Alice, just for show, Carlisle led Charlie toward the tent.

Relishing in the easy silence of their footfalls across the velvet lawn, the men were lost in thought. Carlisle's compassion for Charlie was deep and true. Today was the beginning of a new life for Edward and Bella, but it was also the dramatic ending of an era for their families, but more especially Charlie. The Cullens would complete their family, Renee had a new family emerging, but Charlie would be alone.

For Carlisle, this conversation was unnerving, strange, and dangerous as Charlie's astute observation teetered on the secret. However, he realized it was entirely natural for Charlie to turn to his friend for comfort and reassurance at the time when his life was radically changing.

"I want you to know that Esme and I love Bella as our own, Charlie," Carlisle said, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder for assurance. "All we have ever wanted is her happiness. I can only imagine how you feel about the past; however, I assure you those mistakes will never be repeated. I regret how my actions to safeguard Bella caused her so much pain. I would do anything to take back those days."

A flash of unwanted memories of dark times surprised both men, realizing that Bella suffered some of the greatest pain in her short life lying helpless in their hands. Carlisle carried a vision of those moments in his thoughts and would never escape them for all of eternity, not by choice, but because remembering kept his attention focused on his vow never to allow her to be hurt again. For Carlisle, it was a promise he would measure against all forms of pain, not only emotional abandonment, and despair, but of the unspeakable trauma of transformation.

"I will protect her with my life." The clarity of his voice reflected the dedication to his pledge. "You have my word on it."

"I know you will, Carlisle, thank you." Charlie offered his hand to his friend, who took it without hesitation.

"You are very welcome, my friend," he said, gently pumping their hands in concert for the pact they made. "Now, let us go make a party."

As they drew nearer to the tent, well-wishing guests offered praise and congratulations, emotions that washed away the sadness and reaffirmed the reason why they were here. Even Charlie felt the relief that excitement brought to his spirit. It was a celebration after all, a wedding not a funeral. The time for tears would be not to far in the future.

Carlisle clapped his hands three times to garner the attention of the guests as he followed Charlie into the tent.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you would care to, please accompany me inside... the formal festivities are about to begin..."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our home, and thank you all for coming to celebrate the wedding of our Edward and Isabella."

Carlisle stood at the bandstand admiring the man, the father of the bride, who was his friend, but the audience focused only on the father of the groom who was a glorious sight to see. The silver sheen of smooth satin on his tuxedo lapel, the glitter of his black diamond studs, and the unnaturally golden hair that was his crowning glory shimmered in the lamplight like the surface of still water on a sunny day. At his side, his bride Esme, whose beauty rivaled her husband's, and the vision they made together was of a breathtaking work of art.

"It is a joyful occasion," Esme said, squeezing Carlilse's hand. The warmth of her smile radiated her emotion. "... and we are delighted you could share in this special day."

"It is indeed a special day for me, Esme," Carlisle said, walking the stage with mic in hand, working the crowd like a natural entertainer. "I am first and foremost a proud father rejoicing for my son's happiness to have found such a magnificent partner in Isabella. There can be no greater joy for me than to see Edward find his true love in such a beautiful and brilliant bride..."

Bella blushed scarlet for his attention and the unexpected applause of the crowd swirled around her. Edward drew her close to kiss the top of her head.

"He's right, you know, Mrs. Cullen," he murmured, reveling in the effusion of her scent.

"True love, I get," Bella snickered, poking Edward's ribs with as much force as was safe for her fragile fingers. "The beautiful and brilliant, not so much."

"To serve as Best Man at my son's side heightens my experience of this day... reminding me of my wedding day, and of my beautiful and brilliant bride, Esme."

As their eyes met, Carlisle took Esme's fingers to his lips, pressing softly against them in a kiss of lust and love. Esme smiled, without breaking their gaze, turning slightly away from the audience as if to mask the blush that would otherwise had been there. A quiet hush came over the crowd, who unconsciously felt to observe their connection was an intrusion on their privacy. There was nothing in that momentary eye contact that did not proclaim the undying love they shared.

The smirk on Carlisle's face was a clear indicator of his desire to make good on some of his memories of their wedding night.

"Get a room!" Emmett proclaimed, shattering the moment with a boom, sending the crowd into similar hoots and laughter.

"Yes, well," Carlisle sputtered, straightening his vest with a sharp tug, slighly embarrassed, as if carried away, but Esme shook here head, with her own little smirk knowing he was playing his games of dazzle.

"Where was I? Ah, yes..." Calculated to draw the audience in, his speach was irresistable to mere mortals. The whisky baritone and smooth touch captivated men and women alike.

"The most important of all my tasks for this day, however, has thankfully been deemed unnecessary... I speak of my role as Bella's personal physician..." Carlisle chuckled, watching Bella's jaw drop in surprise.

"... although," he said, adding a cocked brow, " the night is still _young_..."

The crowd roared as the bride, her hands firmly planted on her hips, glared at him, like a wild kitten protesting against a tiger. In her defence, Edward offered a feigned scowl complete with shaking a pointed index finger to play up the scene. Carlisle's courteous bow and formal plea for forgiveness compelled the bride to curtsy in gratitude.

_"Get on with it, Carlisle"_ Rose muttered, nervously tapping her fingers. _"You're making her nervous."_

_"Shut it, right now, Rose."_ Alice glared with a ferocious snarl, threatening bodily harm without saying a word to the blonde bombshell, warning that if her slip up attracted Edward's attention and spoiled everything, there would be pain coming her way.

A server offered Carlisle two glasses of champagne; delivering one to Esme, he murmured into the mic, theatrically working the crowd into his charms.

"Now to return to my duty as _B__est Man_..." he said, looking to the ceiling as if musing on the word. "Such a lovely title, don't you think? Best man... I rather like it. Don't you, my darling?"

In a salacious moment worthy of Cole Porter, Carlisle's eyes twinkled, igniting desire in all the women present, most especially his wife. Although she was the focus of his charms for more than three quarters of a century, the power of his mischief or his bedroom eyes never lost its appeal.

"You, my dear, are_ incorrigible_," Esme whispered loud enough to be heard by all. Apparently, she was the straight man in this comedian's act.

Bella giggled with the thought that Carlisle's bedside manner was just as effective over a tent full of people as it was on a patient.

"Let us raise a glass; I would care to make a toast..."

Standing, with crystal flute in hand, nodding to the happy couple, Carlisle smiled. The brilliance of his joy radiated from his very being, and without even speaking, he conveyed the wish he had to offer.

"I stand before you in awe of these two remarkable young people. Their capacity for love is apparent in all they do, envied by many, and evidenced by the promises we have witnessed today. May the everlasting love they share feed them and guide them to a joyful and full life together. To Bella and Edward!"

The crowd responded enthusiastically, as Carlisle leapt from the stage to greet the newlyweds. Edward and Carlisle embraced, and Carlisle kissed Bella, and she trembled as the import of his words began to sink in.

"Oh, Carlisle," Bella whispered, wiping the tear that snuck out from her eye.

"Don't cry, my lovely," Carlisle murmured, kissing her forehead and drawing her under his chin. "You'll muss your face... and Alice will have my head!"

In Carlisle's arms, the haven she had found many times, Bella giggled and the emotional tension melted from her body.

"I believe it is customary after such a toast that the happy couple mark this moment... with a _dance_." Leaping back onto the bandstand, a boyish devilment twinkling in his eye, Carlisle glanced at the bride and winked.

"So, let's have it, the first dance of Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!"

Giddy snickering and catcalls bounced through the tent, no doubt originating from the collective memory of Bella dancing the Junior Prom. Burned into the fabric of Forks High School was the indelible image of the Bride on the dance floor sporting one stiletto and an air cast, and Bella approximated dancing by balancing precariously on Edward's feet while he swayed to the music. Bella always suspected it was Emmett who started the rumor that she broke her leg on purpose to avoid the Prom. It was a story that persisted for the whole of senior year.

Edward was struck with surprise... given the Bride's well-known opinion of dancing he decided not to even ask Alice about it in the wedding planning meetings. When no one else brought up idea of a traditional first dance, he acquiesced, accepting that it was not meant to be. However, since Carlisle opened the door of possibility in such a public way, Edward had to strike fast before Bella realized she had been duped.

Stepping forward, offering a courtly hand as an exaggerated invitation, and bowing dramatically, Edward grinned with anticipation of what he hoped would be another wedding dream come true.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. _Cullen_?" he asked in the dark velvet voice that was her undoing since the very first time he said her name.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you," she said, glaring at both cuplrits, "... ganging up on poor spastic bride is funny, is it?" Bella grimaced, revolted by the inevitable humiliation ahead. "Well, it's not funny at all."

"I am sorry, love, but it is _tradition._" Edward smirked, cocking an eyebrow, barely able to contain his excitement that victory was his. "You can't possibly _deny_ me, Bella," he muttered playfully, "certainly not with all these people waiting... that would be more embarrassing than dancing, don't you agree?"

"You think you're pretty smart, don't you?" she hissed, her eyes squinting down like a steel ball.

"Well, if you say so, love," he snickered, cockily.

"You know how I feel about this, Edward." Her whine was pitiful, but he was determined, steadfast in the hope that her resistance to his charms would fall to the moment.

"I know, my love," he said kindly, softly touching her cheek. "I know that it is not easy for you, but I won't let anything terrible happen, I promise."

"Any chance you would take a rain check?" she muttered, biting her lip, as if she actually believed there was any chance of getting out of this, the most excruciating wedding ritual of all.

"I rather think not, love, there is only one wedding dance," he murmured, nuzzling her close to confer a soft kiss on her hand. "Dance with me, Bella... it is my dream."

With a heavy sigh of resignation, Bella reluctantly took his hand and smiled weakly, nodding her consent. Racing as if time was running out, Edward quickly headed towards the piano, knowing that hesitation was his enemy and her secret weapon.

"I promise, I'll be gentle," he whispered seductively, burying his nose in her hair, nuzzling her into his arms.

The grin overtaking him proclaimed his victory.

His wicked glare was clear in meaning.

"I guess I just have to suck it up and do it, hah? I mean, how bad can three minutes of humiliation be, right?" Bella sighed, shrugging her shoulders agreeably.

"It's not like I have a choice or anything..." Bella grumbled quietly to herself, as if she had forgotten that the improbability of any privacy among the Cullens.

Wondering if Jasper had hypnotized her or if Alice had made some monumental threat that guaranteed her submission, Edward pondered the possibilities, searching his family for a clue.

"So, we'd better just get it over with, Edward," she said, defeated. "Should I stand on your shoes? I bet Lauren and Mike would really dig that."

Fixing on Alice, Edward scowled, sure that her pixie wiles were at the crux of this situation. Carlisle may have set the stage, but the wedding planner was without a doubt pulling the strings.

_"Don't look at me like that, Edward_." Alice met his accusatory stare with batting eyes of innocence. "T_his is all Carlisle's doing. Remember how they made a bet and now she has to dance with him..."_

Perplexed, Edward's glare shifted to Carlisle, who simply shrugged with a self-satisfied grin, and he remembered the game played between his bride and his father at his expense.

_"It was a fair wager, Edward, and one we can discuss later, perhaps..." _Carlisle snickered from the stage, winking at the Bride. _"Besides, I am not the one manipulating his bride into dancing in front of all these people... in spite of her fears."_

The barely hidden accusation hit Edward with force and he gasped as air rushed in on revelation. He was asking too much, pushing Bella to suit his whim. Carlisle thoughts gave him the clarity to realize he was being unfair, and worse than that, he was being selfish.

Edward's delight fell as he sternly admonished himself for the pressuring her to comply with his selfish desire. Bella's comfort in what surely has been a harrowing day was more important to him than any pleasure he dreamed for himself in this moment.

"We will only dance if it will give _you_ pleasure, my love," he said, chiding himself. "There is no other reason to dance."

"But I want to make you happy, Edward," Bella whined. "You love to dance..."

"You do not have to do this just for me... or for anyone else, for that matter. It is entirely your choice."

"My_ choice_, huh?" Bella cooed in response in the most luscious sound her imagination could muster. Meeting his gaze with a uniquely styled dazzle all her own.

"In that case, I would _love_ to dance with you, Edward..." she pined, delicately running her fingers along the edge of his satin lapel with bedroom eyes.

"I beg your pardon, Bella? Did you just say you _want_ to dance?"

The abrupt change in her demeanor and expression made him pause, and with a crinkled brow. Before the thought could fully form and as if she could read it on his face.

"After all, it is our wedding dance... once in a _lifetime._" Bella tugged the fabric to draw him closer and her lips were dangerously close to his ear.

"How can I _deny_ my husband his _pleasure_?" she murmured seductively like a siren. "That doesn't seem very... nice."

Edward's eyes instantly darkened with the hint of her desire, the insinuation in her innocent words masquerading as double meaning. Unable to contain his delight at this surprise, he wrapped his arm around her waist to copious catcalls and applause from the gallery.

"Well, this will be interesting," Edward muttered, his smile changing to a grin.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea..." Bella giggled softly, coyly arching her eyebrow in challenge.

The strangely spirited reply of his always reticent-to-dance bride piqued the groom's absurdly vigilant curiosity. Scrutinizing every muscle in her expression, Bella showed no sign of stress or tension to indicate any form of coercion in her decision. Scanning his siblings' thoughts for any hint of what was to come, he discovered their shielding was particularly tight this evening, and he raced to meet their eyes individually, only to find their thoughts hiding behind well-practiced masks of angelic innocence.

Alerted to the possibility of conspiracy, Edward's eyes closed to slits and he cocked his head, surveying the bride intensely, suspecting he would easily uncover her obvious secret. A blush or a nervous tic would have been enough for him to understand her state, but her sparkling eye of confidence was more unsettling to him.

"Are there feathers in your mouth, Mrs. Cullen?" he mused. "What are you up to?"

"I suppose you will have to just wait and see, Mr. Cullen," she whispered in his ear, wrapping his arms around her waist, and leading him to the center of the dance floor. Shock and surprise vied for dominance in his mind, body, and voice when she giggled at his puzzled expression as their lips met and the first chords of the piano sang.

_"Carlisle?"_ Edward whispered, noticing for the first time his father noodling at the piano on the bandstand, his fingers dancing across the keys in an extemporaneous composition that appeared entirely choreographed.

Although he occasionally played at home, it was a well-kept secret, even from his children, that among his many accomplishments, Carlisle Cullen was well known for his music making. Over the centuries of his long life, he had become quite proficient on the instrument and had performed at the command of several monarchs and heads of state for over three centuries.

It was a more guarded secret that his voice rivaled all his extraordinary skills at the keyboard or in the concert hall. Now, Esme alone was audience to his vocal talents. It was hard enough to justify how such a young man could be such a gifted physician. Musical genius without training would cause too many questions. However, on this occasion he was ready to share.

"This song is dedicated to you, Edward... from your Bride." Carlisle crooned, as the distinctive chords began to trickle out.

"It is an old tune; however, I suspect it will rise in popularity after tonight. The lyric could have been written just for _you... _in fact, I suspect it was..."

"Bella? What is going on?" Edward gasped, his confident air extinguished by alien emotions. Edward's face was trembling, if he had tears they would be showering down like rain. The shock of this moment stopped him dead, and he stilled in place like liquid marble.

"I know you wanted to dance tonight, Edward." Bella smiled, keeping his eye in her sight, gently holding his heart in her hand, coaxing him into realization, and enjoying his reaction.

"I don't understand... what have you done?" he trembled in confusion, too many diametrically opposed things confronting him.

"Have you changed your mind, Edward?" Biting her lip, a twinge of insecurity building in his silence.

"No," he stuttered, flustered by her words, "... but how?"

"It turns out that nothing is impossible, Mr. Cullen. Not even _dancing_..." Bella murmured. A remarkably stunned Edward stood frozen in disbelief.

"So are we gonna do this, or _what_?"

Confidently leading to the center of the floor, smiling and making eye contact with the guests, to the cheers and applause of the crowd, Bella gracefully twirled under his arm, swirling her arm out dramatically inviting the attention of the audience. Winking to Carlisle, she assumed the position of a fine and graceful dancer, exposing her long neck, chin extended, her back arched, and her chest high in the air. She was a picture perfect model of a ballroom champion.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you... _Mr. & Mrs. Edward Cullen_."

As the music began in a slow and sultry pulse, the newlyweds skated across the floor, and the layers of her dress rode the breeze created in their wake. A backwards step, a side pass, and crossing over their legs in unison as if they were one, the dance looked effortless. The guests no doubt believed the couple had taken some lessons together; the students were shaking their heads, not exactly sure what to believe, and the Cullens stood in the sidelines beaming.

"Bella... you are..." Edward murmured, a smirk of delight illuminating his face. "... you've been practicing."

"I've had a good teacher. He is very demanding, but quite thorough." Carlisle winked and she giggled without breaking step.

"Hmmm," Edward muttered, glancing towards the piano, "... sounds like somebody I know..."

"Enough!" she scowled and mimicked Carlisle seldom used strict tone. "Less talking, more dancing."

"Isabella Swan, I cannot believe you just said that..."

"Edward Cullen, I can't believe you called me Isabella _Swan_!"

The music lush and lyrical, built by rich chords, swelled in earnest as Isabella swept a wide circle around the floor, the leaves of her gown floating on the movement from center stage and back again. Carlisle's remarkably rich tenor voice, a secret more highly guarded than his playing, was a surprise, even to the groom. With a nod to Esme, acknowledging that he sang for her, too, the word flowed like water.

_The very thought of you  
makes my heart sing,  
Like an April breeze  
on the wings of spring_  
_And you appear in all your splendor,_

_My one and only love..._

Gliding around the dance floor as if floating six inches above the surface, Edward was astounded at the grace and dancing skills Bella had acquired without his knowledge and the skill she employed to keep the secret.

"What are you thinking, Edward?" Bella whispered, smiling, knowing exactly what he was thinking, but she could not help but ask the question.

The expression on his face told the story, but she wanted to hear the sound of his voice, hear the words, and delight in his delight.

"I am speechless, Bella," Edward stuttered, the words tripping almost unconsciously in a stream of sound, "... is so _unexpected_... dancing like this... I don't know what to say... it is all too much. My heart is bursting with love for you and now _this_..."

"So, just say you're happy," Bella said, thrilled by the success of her unlikely surprise. Her eyes, reflecting the twinkling candle light, shone like the diamonds circling her neck.

"Oh, Bella," full of emotion he murmured, brushing her lips. "I am the happiest man ever born."

_The shadow's fall and spread their  
Mystique charms in the hush of night,  
while you are in my arms.  
I feel your lips, so warm and tender,  
my one, and only love._

"Kiss me, Bella, so I know this is real," he groaned, desperately tracing his fingers over her fiery cheek. "... your lips... so warm... in my arms."

_The touch of your hand is like heaven.  
A heaven that I've never known  
the blush on your cheek,  
whenever I speak,  
Tells me that you are my own._

"Oh Edward, when you touch me, I am in heaven," she murmured, lingering over his lips longer than imaginable. "I love you so much..."

_You fill my eager heart with  
Such desire,  
Every kiss you give  
Sets my soul on fire  
I give myself in sweet surrender,  
My one and only love._

"I do, you know," she said, searching for herself in his eyes. "I surrender to you, I give myself to you... in every way... forever."

"And I you, my love." Edward took his bride's fingers in a cradle of his hands, and bowing slightly, he bent to kiss them. "My one and only love."

Stepping closer, with hand on her heart, and dress in her hand, Bella bent her knee to curtsy. Unable to restrain himself, Edward pulled her close, quickly laying her body into a little dip that threw her head back with the momentum, exposing her neck to him as an offering. Humming his pleasure, drawing his nose along the pulse of her essence pounding with excitement, he drew her body to his, and in painstaking slow motion their lips touched in a perfect kiss.

"I have always wanted to do that..." he said, righting his giggling bride to the applause of theassembly, the jealous thoughts of a certain heir to a camping fortune, and the outrageous catcalls from his family.

"I never thought I would... I never dreamed I could..." he mumbled to himself, not realizing Bella was close enough to hear.

"There are a lot of things in that category, Mr. Cullen," Bella whispered, smirking seductively, wrapping his arm around her waist, binding their bodies together.

_"Nothing_ is impossible."

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Is that Bella something or what? If she could successfully hide such a big secret (with the help of her friends, of course), but you have to ask yourself:**

**What else does that little vixen and her cohorts have in the wings?**

**Now, is that not the most romantic lyric? And the melody is magnificent. I don't know why there aren't a thousand covers of it by every jazzer that ever held salt, but I am thinking maybe that's cause the angels saved it for my first album. Until it is available at an electronic retailer near you, Sting takes a stab at it on YouTube... not my arrangement, of course, but you'll get the idea at least!**

**And Charlie...Is there nothing that Poor man hasn't suffered? How intriguing and terrifying it must have been for Carlisle to navigate this conversation? Wonder what all that energy of observation will mean later on when Bella is in Carlisle's protection and Charlie is a little too curious?**

**UP NEXT: Reception Part II: Moving Mountains What the hell can _that _mean? Then there is Part III and THEN...it's the wedding night!  
**

**Hey, drop me a little love and let me know what you think about the revelations unveiled here, queries as to where you can get my album, and hints.  
**

**As always, thanks for reading. **


	30. Aug 13: Recept, Pt II: Moving Mountains

_**A/N: Tricky, that Charlie Swan. Hard to know where his gift of insight beyond observation begins, isn't it? Or is all just in their minds and part of the goes-with-the-territory paranoid of being a vampire hiding in plain sight that makes his confession seem more than it is? Well, just as Charlie would say, "I'll think about that later." Too bad he doesn't catch a break to do just that. But that seems to be his kinda luck.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"'Four score and seven years ago, our fathers brought forth a new nation, conceived in liberty and dedicated to the proposition that 'all men are created equal."_

Abraham Lincoln, Gettysburg Address

* * *

The party was in full swing when Forks' least likely partygoer ducked outside the tent for a breath of fresh air. At least that was what most people thought when the father of the bride stepped outside alone. He needed a moment alone to think. Or more likely, he needed to avoid thinking. He needed a time-out.

The day was full of too many conflicting emotions for the man who for nineteen years lived in self-imposed emotional exile. Now that Bella was a married woman and Renee was embarking on building a new family, leaving their past behind her, Charlie had a number decisions to make, most of which were extremely confusing. A man of black and white reasoning not accustomed to questions without answers, Charlie felt a little lost. Looking to the sky, the river, and the tree line as if the answer he needed was hidden somewhere in plain sight, he sighed, finally, making the best decision he could with the hand he had been dealt.

"…there's always tomorrow…" he sighed, laughing at himself and the mantra that had guided his personal life for a very long time. It was less painful than facing reality.

Removed from the immediate threat of pondering his future, Charlie's focus returned to patrolling the lawn with the tactical eye of a Special Forces operative. Although little was hiding between the wet blades of grass except the dew slipping under his shiny patent leathers, there was ample reason for his nerves to be on edge.

Something was brewing.

As Chief of Police, Charlie knew better than most that while celebration continued in the lavish tent, unseen dangers lurked in the shadows of life just as the wild beasts waited in the woods that surrounded them. Paranoia is an occupational hazard for a cop who by vocation constantly anticipated calamity and expected the worst in his fellow man. Marriage did not offer Bella immunity to danger or allay his fears for her safety and future happiness. A bride or not, she was always and forever his little girl.

A daddy's work is never done.

Unfortunately, years spent on the lookout made Charlie an observer of life, not an active participant. It was a homey rut to live in, relatively risk free, and girded against most forms of emotional attachment that could break apart with the snap of a finger.

Tonight, as in many moments in his life, Charlie was comfortable stepping back, if only for a few moments, but lately, he was not playing the game of life quite so safely anymore. For the first time in twenty years, Charlie Swan was questioning what he thought he wanted out of life, and he wondered if he could remain an armchair quarterback for much longer. Something, or more specifically _someone,_ was pushing his heart back into the game.

It felt good to be alive again, but Charlie could not decide how he felt about it and he sighed, pondering whether it was too ridiculous to be a rookie at forty years old.

"Hey Chief!" The voice boomed from across the lawn, interrupting the silence of the night. "You look thirsty, man," Emmett said with the exuberance of the teenager bruiser that he pretended to be. Unlike Rosalie and Jasper, Emmett never resented his role. He relished the game of passing for a human even after nearly seventy-five years.

"Let me hook you up with some bubbly, Charlie" he said, foisting one of two glasses he carried in one hand and a fresh bottle in the other.

It was Emmett's job to be sure the Father of the Bride's glass was never dry. He took his assignment very seriously.

"But you better knock it back before all the good stuff is gone…" Emmett snickered, filling the glasses to the brim, a cloud of effervescence spilling over the top.

"Crap like that happens at weddings all the time." Chatting affably like the wedding planner he mimicked, he waved off the image.

"Not if your little sister is stocking the bar it doesn't," Charlie chuckled, clinking the glasses in salute. "You better not let anybody see you getting the Chief of Police drunk, Emmett. Wouldn't be good for me to be on that _YouTube_, or whatever."

"Are you _drunk_, Charlie?" Emmett said with wide-eyed wonder. He enjoyed playing this game, absorbing every teen mannerism he could remember, like an actor practicing in the mirror.

"No." Charlie chuckled, trying to remember when was the last time he got drunk on champagne. "But I _could_…"

"You sound disappointed, Charlie." Emmett's brand of mischief was blossoming in his eyes and the Chief missed nothing, knowing, or at least he thought he knew, what the bad boy of the Cullen clan might have in mind. "We can fix that, you know…"

"Now, I think _you_ sound disappointed or enthusiastic, not sure which, Emmett." Charlie turned a stiff eye of authority to the burley bear that slunk back appropriately. "But I'm really not sure you should be boozing it up with the Chief of Police… that's a problem. On _many_ levels."

"Sorry, Chief," Emmett muttered, as chagrined as he could be. "I didn't mean anything by it."

Scary cop games were a well-seasoned brand of humor. Teens always fall for it. Especially when they are innocent. Emmett was not innocent by any stretch of the imagination but it was his role well.

"Of course you didn't, kid," Charlie snickered, playfully shoving the wall of stone that was Emmett Cullen. "I'm only teasing you…"

Lucky for the Chief, Emmett's Pratt fall stumble covered the fact the force behind that punch would likely broken a bone.

"Thanks for the champagne, Emmett." Charlie offered his glass for a refill. "It really is the _good_ stuff."

Emmett is no dummy; he liked playing into the stereotype façade of the dumb jock, and then surprising people with his intelligence. It was harmless fun, duping people. In Charlie, Emmett found a friend that could be more than just a mark for his pranks, and with him Emmett felt comfortable enough to be himself, even in spite of the secret that divided them.

Alice assigned Emmett to Charlie to ensure the father of the bride enjoyed the party. It was not a hard job. Playing with Emmett was a game that Charlie seemed to enjoy. In many ways, the two men were a reflection of each other, sharing similar interests in sports and the great outdoors. Most of all they shared a particular dedication to the Bride. They could have been life-long friends, if the lengths of their lives were not so different.

"So, what are we doing out here, man?" Emmett whispered, taking in the situation with care. The somber mood of the father of the bride was not to be taken lightly. "The party is _inside_, you know, Charlie."

"Just checking things out, that's all," he said with a sigh, wishing he could shake whatever it was that excited his instincts for caution. Standing sentry clandestinely, the two were unlikely partners against unknown threats. The Cullens were also aware of the surroundings tonight and were on the prowl for anything that might turn up, but so far, there was little to report.

"So, what exactly are we looking for, Chief?" Emmett eyed the field carefully, wondering if the intuitive leader of Forks' finest might be onto something.

"I have no idea…" Charlie sighed, knocking back his second glass in so many minutes. "Maybe I am just being paranoid, or maybe it's…indigestion," he laughed at himself, "or who knows what, but I got a _feeling_…and it's eating me."

"I know what you mean, Chief," Emmett muttered, the words biting at him with a similar disquieted sensation. "Something's in the air. I feel it too."

"Go back inside, kid. Enjoy the party, but thank Alice for keeping an eye on me." Charlie smiled at the very thought of that pixie he adored and the care that she showed him. "Tell her I'm okay, and I'll be back inside soon. I swear."

"The truth is I am feeling a little restless myself, Charlie, and I can't tell Alice you figured out the whole secret bodyguard thing. I was supposed to be _incognito_, you know. She'll be so pissed at me..." he shuddered with a wink, listening to her growling from inside for being outed so easily. "Frankly, I'm scared of her."

_"Thanks a lot, Emmett,"_ Alice grumbled. _"Throw me under the bus, why don't you!"_

The party planner and self-appointed guardian angel of the father-of-the-bride did not want Charlie to know she suspected anything about his mood or that she felt he needed to be baby-sat. The fact that Charlie saw through the smokescreen and Emmett gave her up so easily was highly annoying because she did not foresee it.

Standing in the shadows of the celebration of his life, looking plaintively to the woods as if expecting an attack, Emmett knew what worried Charlie. The obvious is always the answer in matters of security. Of all the possible threats that he was aware of, this was completely obvious.

"I wouldn't put it past that little bastard to show up just to crap on Bella's big day," Charlie growled, the sound low and rumbling in his chest like far away thunder. "I will break his legs myself before I let that happen." It was not a sound anyone associated with the affable Chief of Police. This uncharacteristic menacing tone surprised Emmett, but it was a sentiment they shared.

"Nobody's crashin' this party, Charlie," he growled, "not while I'm still standing."

Charlie's opinion of Jacob had changed with the passing of time and the silence of the summer. For the first time in his life, Charlie was cut off from the only family he had ever known all because of the teenager's broken heart. Billy's absence was present in every segment of Charlie's life from fishing, to baseball nights, to the happiness of seeing his only daughter wed.

Billy's abandonment cut deep. The saddest part of all was that Charlie had no idea what he had done to deserve the cold shoulder. He knew that Jacob and Bella did not work out the way Billy wanted and that Jacob was upset about it, but that was unacceptable as an excuse to cut Charlie off completely.

Emmett murmured, turning away from his partner with a smooth nonchalance of a practiced undercover agent. "We've got _company_."

Six heads snapped to face the direction of the whisper.

"What is it?" Charlie hissed, springing into red alert readiness.

"Drink up, Charlie. Looks like we're gonna need it."

"Jesus, Emmett, what are you? A freaking bird dog or something? I don't see a thing…" Charlie whispered, shielding his eyes to find night vision. "You sure you see something out there?"

"Trust me, Chief, it's the Quileute. _I can smell 'em,"_ Em murmured softly, surveying the area with every extraordinary sense, collecting the Cullens' attention with a sweeping whisper.

An unspoken alliance brought Emmett and Charlie to designate them event security. It was an outside possibility that something might appear tonight, and the Cullens were prepared for that, but not for this.

_"I got pack and tribe humans, in woods, coming around the house."_

_"Emmett's right." _Alice beckoned. _"The pack is close, but that's not the problem," _she said, cursing the weakness in her gift._ "I see humans, too, but I don't know who they are, why they are coming here, or what's going to happen. This is bad."_

"Are you sure, kid?" Charlie was very conscious of the delicacy of the situation even if he was unaware of the particulars. Still, he was attentive to the mixed feelings he expected the wedding would bring to Jacob's family and friends. "Not something to be joking about today, you know?"

"Believe me, Chief, I wish I were…"

Emmett could hear them approaching, and combined with the scent permeating the night air there was no doubt. The wolves were hiding at the tree line. A party of Quileute was approaching the property through the woods, but they were still a distance off.

"Nothing but trouble… with a capital T." Emmett's knuckles crunched spontaneously, as if the pressure of his conviction focused on his fists.

"Down, boy. They aren't welcome, but they were invited, right?" Charlie said, seeing in Emmett the same rage he felt, but knowing the possibility of its explosion.

The father of the bride turned a calm, deadly gaze across the shadows with the precision of a sophisticated weapon.

"Let them dig their grave."

_"_Nowthat's an interesting choice of words." Emmett hissed, the scent rasping his nostrils.

"I can't believe they had the _huevos_ to show up after all the crap they put me through." Charlie squinted hard to see what invisible clue Emmett found.

"Yeah, they will be sorry," Emmett huffed, with condescending pleasure. He was prepared to see this through to the logical conclusion. They could not win in a fair fight… not with a vampire.

"No brawling, Emmett. No matter what happens, we walk. Got it?" Charlie's eyes flared in warning; his voice dipped low, in a flare up, a warning of protection, and a mark of territoriality.

"Sue Clearwater is with me, Emmett. I won't have her upset."

In the heat of the moment, Charlie realized what was troubling him all night. "Sue is very _important_ to me, Emmett," he said, with smile showing his pleasant surprise. "Do you understand?"

His reaction was perfectly reasonable given that it was common knowledge that the Chief and the widow Clearwater were dating, and the gossip was that it was becoming serious. What surprised Emmett were Charlie's tender feelings barely masked beneath the anger and the ease with which the father of the bride had taken the brother of the groom into his confidence. Charlie was not a man to declare cavalierly his feelings, and was less likely to show them.

"Then, keep her close, my friend," Emmett murmured, clapping him on the shoulder in a brotherly silent respect, but hyper focused on the tree line. "I have a feeling something is going to go down here… hard and _fast_."

"Follow my lead, boy," Charlie said with authority. "Nobody's taking advantage on your home court."

If Alice had focused on the burgeoning relationship between Charlie and Emmett and the potential of their combined skills, she may have intervened. However, it was too late. Even Alice could not see through her blind spots.

Although Carlisle and Jasper made quick, if indirect, strides to intercede, it appeared that Emmett and Charlie were on their own for the moment. The combined agitation of angry father and protective brother threw gasoline on the wild fire of their emotions. If the Quileute were coming, they had an agenda. Geared up to protect Bella, Charlie and Emmett were not the ideal welcoming party.

_"Be careful, Baby," _Rose whispered, searching the lawn to see Bella and Edward ensconced with the kids from school. So far, the Bride was oblivious to the trouble brewing across the lawn.

"_Don't be a hero, okay? Just walk, like Charlie said… we don't want a scene. Not now. Not with them…" _

Edward's head shot above the crowd to Jasper, fast on his way to rendezvous with Carlisle. Esme was at his side. Tipping his glass as if drinking the champagne that tickled his nose, Edward whispered,_ "It could be harmless that the pack is here; there is nothing in their thoughts that say otherwise, but Sam is leading a group who are not as happy as wedding guests should be."_

_"I will second that, Edward," _Jasper thought._ "Whoever they are, they are not happy."_

_"I didn't expect to see him…" _Alice murmured, astonished by the glimpse of vision. _"…Oh, Charlie…"_

"I'll be damned," Emmett muttered aloud, whistling out of nervous habit, catching Charlie by the arm and pointing at the towering cedars nearest the patio.

Charlie stopped short with a gasp of surprise.

"…that son of a bitch…"

From beyond the shadows, lost in the natural kiss of twilight, a glint of chrome flickered in the lamp light. Before the chair turned the corner, Charlie's eyes went cold and his steel cop face saved for hiding the most difficult emotions drew like a curtain over his face.

Seth Clearwater effortlessly pushed through the soft grass and onto the stones, but his shoulders slumped and his looked was chagrined, as if he were not proud of being assigned the task.

"Hello, Charlie…"

There was an emotion in Billy's facial expression, but it was hard to decipher, even for a lifelong friend who at one time knew his heart better than anyone did. False levity clanged like an ugly alarm in the night. It was obvious and unavoidable.

"Why, if it isn't Billy Black," Charlie hissed, the words laced with venom, his unblinking dark eyes like a cobra ready to strike. The ambivalent greeting radiated hostility, but his face gave nothing away. "You are the _last_ person I expected to see tonight."

"I am glad I am here, Charlie." Billy smiled, offering warmth in his greeting, but shame colored his voice because he knew he was responsible for the pain reflected in Charlie's eyes. "It has been too long."

"Like I said, I am _surprised_."

Charlie's cool tone took all his control to keep the emotion pushing against his reason from leaching out from behind his bitter words, but it was a struggle that he would not win. The hurt was too raw to be hidden. Not tonight, anyway.

"What do you want, Billy?" Charlie snapped. "Say your peace and get _out_."

"I came to ask you to forgive me, brother." Billy's broken voice painted a color of regret that he rarely showed in one so proud. "I am an old man, Charlie." He shrugged with a fleeting self-deprecating chuckle, before his breath faded the heaviness of his heart fell on him. "Some things are hard to teach to an old dog. Please try to understand…"

"What? Like manners?"

Always the cop, the Chief prepared to hide his exchange with soft volume, yet surrounded by extraordinary ears it was impossible to achieve such a goal.

"You understand, all right," Charlie hissed, and all pretense of civility evaporated quickly as he took one-step closer to the chair. Emmett quickly touched him to remind him of his orders.

"I know there's only one reason why you are here on my daughter's wedding day…"

Charlie's voice rumbled low, a powerful threat without overt force, a gauntlet thrown and a promise of action. Casting an eye to the grounds, observing the periphery to detect any witnesses, and muting his emotion like a covered pot, Charlie's jaw rolled struggling for control.

"I'm gonna say this once, Billy Black," he spat through his teeth. "I won't allow it. Do you understand me?"

_"I could use some help here, folks,"_ Emmett said aloud, not even attempting to mask the sound. The urgency and volume of his voice propelled Carlisle and Jasper to double their efforts, but well-wishers continually delayed them.

"You are an ignorant man, Billy Black." Charlie spat the bitter words like poison. "The Cullens are good people, but you won't admit it. The lies are more important to you than Bella's happiness or… _mine_."

The sting of his realization made him pause.

"You don't have to like it, Billy, but you love who you love. That is the way love is. If you can't be happy for Bella and Edward, and _me_, then just leave. I do not know how you have the nerve to show up here after ignoring sweet Esme all this time. I can't understand that at all… I never took you for an ugly old bastard, but that's exactly what you are."

The look on Billy's face ran the gamut of emotions from grief, defeat, anger, and rage, as if he were the one forced away in their friendship. It was Charlie's choice to allow Bella's marriage, Charlie's open acceptance of the Cullens and Bella's refusal to see reason that ripped their brotherhood to shreds.

"That's all I've got to say to you. I'm not looking for your approval, Billy. Frankly, I don't give a damn what you think about me or Bella or the Cullens. You've made your choice."

Emmett wondered if the problem between Billy and Charlie was much more than the wedding of Bella and Edward. Perhaps it was more a personal disapproval that had driven them apart. Perhaps, Charlie's involvement with Sue was a problem.

"You're right, Charlie, you're right," a frailty crackled in Billy's voice. "Maybe I shouldn't have come. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"How could you do this to me, Billy?" Charlie whispered, gritting his teeth, trembling. "You are all I have and you threw me and Bella away. For what?"

"You are and always will be my brother, Charlie. Believe me, nothing can change that."

Bitterness faded, descending into the hurt that lay underneath Charlie's anger. Images of a young boy alone in the world, abandoned by accident by mother, from despair by father, were suddenly painfully close to the surface. Charlie confronted by two facts: As the orphan from the black sheep side of the family, he was always second class in Quileute eyes. Whereas departure of mother, then father, was grief ridden and tragic, nothing could be done to change their fate. The pain of being shunned from those you have chosen to make family is the greatest pain to bear.

"You are no brother of mine, Billy Black," Charlie whispered without a hint of emotion. "Not anymore."

"I am sorry, Charlie." Billy's head hung low on his chest, taking his punishment. "I can live in the hope that someday that will be our truth once again."

Charlie snapped up, craning his neck, surveying the woods for a hint of life. Billy's head rose to meet his eyes, shining with innocence and denial, as if the unspoken question was in a foreign language.

"Where is he? And don't play coy, Billy, you know _exactly_ who I mean."

"He is not here, Charlie," he spoke softly, as if the words took the life out of his body.

"Is that _right_?" Charlie muttered, turning to Emmett with a sarcastic smile and a nod. Under other circumstances, such a gesture between partners was a silent communication, a gesture that signaled action, and instruction to investigate an obvious lie. Emmett nodded in return. Billy was hiding something.

"I am not sure where Jacob is..." Billy muttered softly, as if the words contained less power when uttered close to silent sound. "…Oregon, or maybe Canada."

The sadness trailed off on the heavy sigh of his breath that escaped his body. Suddenly, Billy Black looked aged and Charlie's senses were on alert again. A cop's instinct never rests; no matter what the personal circumstances, the men of the thin blue line were always on duty.

"Jacob's _missing_?" Charlie choked on the boy's name as a terrible thought rushed from his mouth and concern bloomed on his face. "I thought he was on a big trip… visiting friends… change of scenery, that's what you said."

"Oh, he _was_, Charlie," Billy murmured low, the burden of the truth sucked the life from him. "I just haven't heard from him for a while, that's all."

"Jesus Christ, Billy, why didn't you tell me?"

Billy shrugged, and Charlie's breath hitched with the shock. A moment of worry flashed as Charlie wondered if, in his anger at Billy, he shirked his duty as Chief.

"When was the last time anybody saw him?" Charlie's question was a polite demand, as if Billy was a hostile witness.

"It is not like that, Charlie," Billy mumbled, dismissing him with the wave of his hand, but he would not meet Charlie's eyes, hiding the secret from his friend's notorious intuition. Charlie Swan's unconscious awareness was a threat to shape shifter and vampire alike.

"He will return when he is ready," Billy sighed, accepting a fact he could not influence.

"What the hell, Billy? … your kid _disappears_ for almost three _months_… and you're not even upset?" Skeptical cop eyes pinched together as Charlie wrestled with his intuition that was screaming alarm as he tried to decide if a lie was more logical than the story.

"What is happening to you, Billy? Something is wrong," he said, scrutinizing his expression for the lie. "Something is definitely wrong. What is going on?"

Silence. Stillness. The music and laughter of the party just a few hundred feet away seemed like a remote soundtrack to another scene. Disconnected. Foreign. Distracting.

"Chief Swan," Seth spoke softly, raising his hand politely, a reflex. "Jacob has contacted us a couple of times."

"Who is _us, _Seth? Sam's gang?" Charlie sneered, suspicious now of every alibi and statement to dissuade his hypothesis. Coming from Sue's son, who he had begun to consider as something more, he was surprised and disappointed he was shut out of the secret about Jacob's whereabouts.

"Is that it? He's off on gang _business_?" Charlie's professional instincts took over. "Tell me the truth, Seth," he said, with authority. "Is Jacob in trouble? Was he arrested?"

Billy's glare demanded his silence and made Seth squirm as he struggled with opposing allegiances. Charlie could sense the weakness in the boy who wanted to respect the man, but was bound to the secret. It was a fair position for a fifteen year old.

"Look at me, not at _him_, Seth." Charlie calmly offered his help to sway Seth's indecision. "Just tell me the truth. You're not in trouble, boy, but if Jacob is in trouble, I could help him if you just tell me."

"We know he is safe, even if he is _lost_, Charlie," Billy murmured. "Don't worry; he is where he needs to be."

"He _needs_ to be lost?" Charlie squeaked in disbelief. "That's the craziest damn thing I have ever heard a runaway's father say." Studying his face, the Chief was suspicious. "You're hiding something, Billy. What is it?"

"There is nothing anyone can do, Charlie." Billy's warning was clear.

"Come on, Billy," Charlie said, ignoring the brush off. "Let me help you. Let me help _Jacob_."

Without divulging the litany of secrets that would help Charlie understand, Billy's silence cost him dearly in the loss of one so dear to his heart. Unable to meet his eyes, Billy was shirking away, struggling to keep Charlie at a safe distance. The cold glare of his black eyes was unmistakable. There was nothing more to say.

"Well, if that's the way you want to play it, Billy," Charlie said, his chest tight, holding his breath.

"_Jesus Christ…"_ Emmett muttered, _"Edward, are you getting this?"_

Emerging from the shadows of the ancient cedars were Sam Uley and the Elders of Tribal High Council. Dressed in their ceremonial attire, they looked as if they stepped out of the tin-type annals of history, harkening to a long ago time when a peace party brought tribute of respect to a neighboring tribe's celebrations.

Sam Uley, Chief of the Quileute nation, emerged from the shadows with the bearing of a king. A crown of an enormous wolf skull and pelt of fur gave the appearance of a huge man animal. A spray of white eagle feathers, spilling down his long muscular back that shone in the flickering light, spoke of his dominance. Bare from thigh to shoulders and hip to ankle, his power was embodied in every nuance of his exposed flesh. An apron of wolf fur hung between his long legs, covering his loins. Whale horn bracelets adorned his bare feet.

As the Chief of the Quileute and Alpha of the Sprit Warrior Clan, dressed in full tribal regalia, he was an imposing and breathtaking sight.

Sam stood tall, somehow taller than his nearly seven-foot frame. Perhaps it was the responsibility of his position as Chief, or the need to show his strength as Alpha, or some unconscious reaction to being in the presence of his natural enemies. The conflict he felt since they had shared the field of battle together as warriors on a united front bridging the natural divide between their kinds was present in his pride.

Following behind him, the Council of Elders moved across the field in unison. Draped in elaborate blankets that hung over their shoulders obscuring their bodies, they looked like a cluster of small colorful mountains. The etching of deep lines and crevices on their faces spoke to their age and promise of wisdom, though the empty eyes of their silence were not welcoming.

The Elder women donned traditional caps resembling the reed baskets that were the trademark the Quileute. Unlike the men, their garments were startlingly beautiful. Layered colorful skirts danced with every step like the wind caressing the evergreens of the sacred forest. Magnificent shawls with elaborate fringe, beading, and small bells hung over their shoulders like expansive wings ready for flight. The brilliantly colored garments decorated in appliqué and embroidery described many legends of the tribe. Each was a unique work of art.

Shocked by the unreal scene unfolding before him, but taking it all in, Charlie's face maintained the stillness gained with experience, his thoughts and feelings locked down tight behind a mask of white noise. He showed nothing but a poker face worthy of the highest stakes game in Vegas.

Standing sentinel as a brother in arms, Emmett reflected the same quality. As silent partners in this boundary of protection set to exclude the threat the Quileute posed to the celebration, both men were quietly furious that this showy overture of peace and civility only deepened the insult of their unresponsiveness. No matter what the future consequences may be, they would not fail their mission. No one may disturb the joy of the celebration.

Especially not the Quileute.

"Chief Black Swan!"

Sam shook Charlie to attention with a title that held double meaning. Charlie darted to meet Sam's eye at the sounding of the name he had not heard in thirty-five years, strangely combined with his title. Never before had he realized the irony, and he stood dumbfounded to hear them spoken by one so young who could never have known it.

"Chief Sam Uley?"

Charlie's face was as cool and calm as ever, yet the well-tendered mask seemed paper thin, easily torn, and already weakened. Although the subtext of Sam's invocation was lost to Charlie, the significance of the image was not lost on Carlisle or Emmett.

"Pardon us the injury we have made, Chief," Sam said with grave reverence. "We regret this insult against you and your family and your family's family..." He nodded to Emmett. "We meant no disrespect to Isabella, to you, or to the Cullens."

Surprised by the acquiescence of once close brothers, the silence of the boy whom he had taken under his wing, and the shock over Jacob's disappearance, the fire bubbling in Charlie's belly subsided almost as quickly as it appeared.

"Some ways are set in stone, yet we are here today to show that stone can be broken," Sam said, offering his hand to Charlie, in a gesture of conciliation.

"Yeah, well… it would have been nice to know you were coming, that's all," he muttered, his mind preoccupied a weird feeling. The arrival of the tribe, so late in the evening, dressed as if in war council, and offering strange penitence was very odd, and Charlie pondered the mystery. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble…"

His brain could not let it go.

Charlie was wary of this show of power and penitence, and he wondered with the curiosity of an observant detective.

"W_hy were they compelled to dress in traditional costume? Obviously, the Council purposefully chooses to make a statement, but what could it be? Even in formal tribe gatherings, it was a rare occurrence anymore that the entire council made a display. Why should they resurrect such an antiquated custom for Bella's wedding?_ _It makes no sense."_

Although he was unaware of the particulars, Charlie was strangely conscious of the delicacy of the situation between the Quileute and the Cullens, predating the conflicts created when Bella chose Edward over Jacob.

_"What does this have to do with Billy and Jacob's disappearance?"_ Charlie wondered, _"…and why is Sam now the Chief… shouldn't that be Jacob's legacy? Is that why he ran off? He was passed over? Or did he run from it?"_

_"Get him out of there, Em,"_ Edward whispered. _"He's thinking too much."_

"Come on, Chief; let's go find a man's drink." Emmett laid a wide hand over Charlie's shoulder, leading him away before the father of the bride said something he would sincerely regret.

"_The King of Beers_… on tap!" Speaking with a gusto bordering on pride, Emmett chuckled at the expression on Charlie's face.

"_The Genuine Article_!" Emmett cocked his head, as if teasing a starving man with ambrosia. "Did ya' think I'd let Alice stock the bar herself, Chief?"

"Why didn't you say so?" Charlie said, shrugging his acceptance of the bribe of forgiveness. "Let's hit it, boy, before Sue sends out the dogs looking for me."

"Yeah," Emmett chuckled as they headed away, looking over his shoulder with a smirk. "…send out the dogs; good one, Charlie!"

It was past time to remember this was a party, not a pow-wow. Whatever was going down between the Quileute and the Cullens would have to wait.

"I suppose now you want me to forget your age and pretend I don't see you drinking beer, huh kid?" Charlie said, with mischief in his eyes.

Emmett bellowed with laughter, enjoying the joke Charlie did not know that he had made.

"Yeah," he said, snickering at the irony, as he led Charlie away from the battle. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about my age, Charlie. I'd just have to lie, anyway!"

Although Charlie could not understand, there was no doubt the extraordinary nature of this visitation celebrated the symbol union of the two clans, in the marriage between Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen. The Quileute nation came in peace to celebrate and honor their natural enemy. It was a moment no one could have anticipated in 1936 when the ancestors signed the treaty, and one that was equally unbelievable today some eighty years later.

No matter the gulf of difference formed from the natural divide, Carlisle hoped this celebration could be shared. After all, in the battle against the newborns, each side had committed to Bella's protection, taken losses on her behalf, and laid aside the prejudices of the past for a common goal. It was a remarkable thing that the descendants of the Quileute spirit warriors crossed into the territory of the Cold Ones to celebrate a wedding.

It was beyond ludicrous, but it was reality.

"I am happy to receive you, Chief Uley of the Quileute Nation." Carlisle smiled, feeling the genuine feeling behind the words.

"We are honored to be welcomed, Carlisle." The voice of the Alpha, rumbling with power, resonated low in his chest like rolling thunder. "How could we refuse such a gracious invitation from a _friend_." Sam nodded to Edward and Bella, who acknowledged with respect for such a generous toast given the circumstances. "Edward is a very lucky man to have Bella as his bride."

"I proudly, sir, call you my friend," Carlisle said, offering his hand.

The simplest of gestures, exchanged across many cultures and peoples, in this moment, was revolutionary.

As they shook hands, one could not help by think of the photos of General Lee and General Grant at the Appomattox Courthouse in Virginia as they signed the documents that would effectively terminate the bloodiest war on American soil and reunite the nation.

Carlisle received Sam's presence at the wedding as the highest form of respect. Yet the silence to the invitation made that unlikely and their appearance even more startling for being completely unexpected. The invitation proffered was heartfelt but a courtesy, as there was little hope they would attend. When the invitation had gone unanswered for many weeks, and even after the surprise second invitation was sent, Carlisle accepted that it might be too much to ask. In his heart, he wished it would be possible, but he recognized it had been such a short time of this tentative truce.

Carlisle he hoped the new alliance that formed in their cooperation against the Newborn Army and forged in battle would become a new legacy. Seeing Sam and his bride, and the leadership of the Council, at his home now affirmed this hope — that a new covenant between their peoples assured a peaceful coexistence for all time to come?

However, there were delicate issues that needed resolution.

"I believe we have a true alliance between our kinds against those who would threaten us all," Sam said, withdrawing his hand. His expression changed suddenly. "I must ask you some questions we find troubling. I hope you will offer the candor you have already shared with me."

"You have my honor, my friend." Carlisle's generosity was present in all things, but none so evident than in this moment. "After what we have shared in battle, you can expect nothing less."

"Are you growing your coven?" Sam's bluntness stilled Carlisle, who braced for this question, which had been on everyone's mind.

"As you grow, our pack will grow. If we are to sacrifice more of our sons to this task of the spirit warrior, we must prepare. Soon, we will not be able to conceal ourselves within the reservation, and with each new wolf, our secret is in danger of discovery."

"No, I assure you, Sam. We have no intention of growing. We complete our family with our Bella."

"Do you intend to change her?"

"…if that is what Bella wants, when the moment comes, it is her choice alone."

"There are others of your kind coming here tonight."

"Our holy man sealed their bond; he is entirely our _kind_ of our kind."

"There was another who we detected that is not… of _your_ kind." Sam's eyes blazed as if chasing a lie. "His scent is different, like Victoria. He was here once before. After the battle."

Bella's eyes widened, unsure of whom among the guests was a vampire, besides Pere Fabian.

"Who is here, Edward?" Bella trembled, fearful she could answer the question easily enough. "The Volturi…?"

"It is true, that one has come," Carlisle said calmly, effortlessly as if the words bore no stress. "… but I assure you, we did not expect him, nor were we alerted to his approach until our own senses detected him. I am assured of his departure. He was not here to disrupt, but a soldier on a mission, to deliver a gift from others of his kind.

"From the Italian coven?" Sam said, alarm increasing in his words as the thoughts of their visit after the battle returned.

"He came bearing a gift," Carlisle said simply, as it were nothing at all. "A wedding gift."

"Edward," Bella gasped, an unblinking stare silently screamed her fear as the association of the Volturi here at the wedding could only be as a reminder to the promises made to them about her changing.

"Demetri delivered a gift for you, Bella. From Aro. It is not a threat. Please do not worry."

"Do you intend to change Bella soon?"

"…if that is what Bella wants, when the moment comes, but it is as always her choice alone." Edward seethed with anger for the intrusion of the Volturi into the flawless day. "It will not be a moment with a sword over her head. It is her choice."

An uneasy silence hung like a heavy cloud as unspeakable questions bubbled up, threatening to spill like heavy rain.

"Now it is I who must ask for candor in the face of difficult questions, Sam." Carlisle's gentle smile conveyed his empathy for the struggle he could easily see in Sam's expression.

"Do you expect to maintain the treaty if she makes this choice, Sam? It is our hope that the alliance we have formed shows the nature of this decision is not made lightly, and it not in violation of the spirit of the treaty."

"The letter of the treaty is all encompassing, Carlisle." Sam's imposing frame seemed to grow taller with his conviction. "No human shall be bitten; whether by choice or against her will, Bella's changing is subject to the treaty..."

"The intent of the treaty was to prevent the killing of humans within your lands, was it not?" Edward's jaw twitched.

"So, what is your decision, Sam?" Carlisle murmured. "We will need to plan in any case. If you consider her changing should break our treaty, we will lay forfeit our lands to you and we will never return."

A new silence emerged, softer, and somehow spent of the fury building only moments ago, as if an invisible hurdle had been cleared.

"The Cullens have proven in _many_ ways to be a friend of the Quileute, coordinating efforts in battle, offering aid to the injured, and in your charity. Isabella has proven herself loyal to both and if she is to choose, then it is my duty to respect her choice, but I do not approve. She is from Quileute, but not of us, and so I have no dominion over her save what is stated in the treaty. But it is to the treaty that I must serve our people."

"Look, Sam. This is different." Bella stood tall against his looming presence. She was not intimidated. She had faced much more scary kings. "I want to do this. I want to become like Edward. These people, they are my family now. It is not the same as the treaty. It's my choice."

"This is true, Bella, it is your choice. This is a situation which our fathers could not have expected."

"Sam, it is my hope that the alliance we have formed shows the nature of this decision is not made lightly."

"I agree with you, Carlisle," Sam said. "Unfortunately, the Elders disagree."

Sam turned to the old men, crumbling under the mass of their costume, immovable mountains stunned in a moment of time. Asserting his strength, Sam conversed with Carlisle, but he lectured his people.

"They are of the old ways; they lack a future, and their time is short and as so cannot see into the things to come.

"I believe I see something different for our alliance, and although I need the support of the pack to enforce my decision, the council is of influence, but the decision is mine alone.

"We will maintain the treaty, Carlisle, with the idea that you will maintain the covenant it represents."

Each side had committed to Bella's protection, taken losses on her behalf, and now they agreed to lay aside the prejudices of the past to support her in the decisions for the future she had chosen.

"Come, the celebration is only begun. May I offer you some refreshment?"

"Now is not the time we can share table, Carlisle." Sam smirked, extending his hand in reflection of the gesture only moments ago.

"We offer you good wishes to you in your marriage," he said, nodding to them, "… and hopes for a happy celebration."

Slinking off into the shadow, a collective sigh of relief sounded, and glances around brought the reality of one hundred and thirty-four untended guests to their attention.

Bella too was scanning the guests, but looking beyond the tent into the fields and to the edge of the forest. Edward joined her there with two glasses of champagne. She sipped it while he played with his with his tongue, taking drops to her neck in playful kisses.

Then suddenly, he was distracted; holding his breath, he cocked his head to the side with a look of sudden awareness that usually signaled imminent danger.

"What is it, Edward?" she whispered in fear, barely able to produce sound. "Is it the Volturi?"

Alarmed by his reaction to the unseen threat, but his tension faded quickly and then he smiled. Pausing for a moment as if crouching down he pointed out toward the river, where a moment ago several familiar shadows cast their reflection in the still water, and a sound, reverberating low on the horizon of human hearing began and grew to a symphony.

"They sing for you, Bella," Edward murmured in Bella's ear, drawing her closer, wrapping his protective arms around her back as they gazed together into the darkness. "The pack understands; they know my mind, and yours. Their song is a joyful one."

_My friends from La Push danced in the forest just beyond the shadow our party cast on the lawn. In the receding shadows, lost to the sight of most of the guests, I could see them, if only from a distance and only because I knew what it was that I saw._

_Their wailing song, haunting, and dissident disturbed my parents, especially Charlie, as well as those who were aware of the scare. But to Edward and me, and all the Cullens, their song was a chorus of angels showering blessings upon us. _

_My friends from La Push were here after all. Here at my wedding._

_I was filling with tears of happiness as Edward held me tight and lifted his glass to Sam, who nodded graciously. _

_Perhaps, there was hope for the alliance after all. _

_

* * *

**A/N: ****Well, isn't that something...? Hard to know what to say... except that this day is full of revelations, and not just for the bride and groom! That Charlie... what does he know? what does he suspect? what does he believe? He is a hard one to read, isn't he? He's always said in Saga that he didn't believe what the old coots were rumoring about the Cullens... so just what was the meat of that gossip? Must have been the usual stuff, beauty, wealth, mystery, and unusually open attitude of underage coupling among foster/adoptees. But could in the back of that perky brain of his be boiling the old stories he'd heard around the campfires of La Push? Hmmmm, tasty idea, isn't it?  
**_

_**NEXT UP: "A Lady Pays Her Debts" **_

_**Bella makes good on her promises and delivers yet another surprise to the unsurprisable groom. It's only a wee chapter because the next one is the wedding night, "Under a New Moon."**_

_**Sooo, whatcha thinking about Ascension? Would like to hear something from all my faithful if silent readers... hard to guess what silence means?  
**_


	31. Aug 13: Reception Pt III: A Lady's Debt

**_Aug 13 Reception Part III: A Lady Pays her Debts_**

**A/N**

**In every wedding there are moments that tie married persons to that has gone before, the generations, the present and the past together with silken threads of ritual. Whether it is messy cake sharing, crazy chicken dances, aprons full of money, or symbolic pairings in dancing, these moments are the moments of memory. They may not be the most exciting or sexy points in the line, but they are the stuff that life is made of.**

**Enjoy. Don't think too much. Yeah, it's not all fluffy, it's true. But this time, just love being there and be part of the memory.**

* * *

_"Let that day be lost to us on which we did not dance once!" _

Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

Like every gentleman of good breeding educated in the ways of handsome society, Jasper was an excellent dancer. Without the benefit of such cultural experience, Mary Alice Brandon was his equal. Perfectly paired like the finest gemstones, together they rode the gentle breezes that tripped from the river and caressed the music of the night like a lover's contented sigh. Transported by the vision of style and otherworldly grace, the wedding guests were bewitched by their performance, huddling on the sidelines of the parquet floor, but refusing to venture out to join them, as if their presence was an intrusion on a living work of art.

With a lithe wife in his arms, sensual music surrounding them, their bodies' moved as if one entity; but Jasper was the center of attention. Alice's vibrant personality often dominated their pairing, so it was a rare wonder to see Jasper step out into the limelight. The attractive line of his long body, the confidence expressed in his tight embrace, and the beauty of his coy smile recast the most reserved of the Cullen's as the unlikely belle of the ball.

Envy marked every familiar face, women of all ages openly staring at the remarkable sight of such a beautiful man leading his woman in the dance, each wishing to take her place, but none was as obvious in her gawking as a simpering Lauren Mallory. While watching their virtuosic display, she grumbled that it was either Jasper's conceitedness or Alice's jealousy kept him from asking her to dance. As the finest dancer in town, that was her right and his obligation, she believed, and it was an insult to be overlooked. Memories of her recent unsuccessful foray into modeling, altering her appearance against her better judgment by cutting her glorious hair, the toll of disappointments pulled the Homecoming Queen into a spiral of self-pity.

A gallant, if opportunist, Mike Newton, who's social standing would never have allowed him to dream of connecting with the homecoming queen took a interest in her emotional breakdown, and he tried genuinely to comfort her dented ego by offering his services. Eager to be attended, even by Mike, Lauren found her pouting garnered more sympathy from him than tears, and soon the heir to a minor retail fortune was more than willing to provide such an untouchable girl comfort of any sort that she required. Kneeling at her feet, brushing away her crocodile tears, Mike pulled Lauren into the safe harbor of his shoulder, murmuring in her ear sweet words, praising her beauty, and smoothing her quiet sobs with a slow hand.

As the remarkable dance duo rounded the corner with a flourish and a bow to the audience's applause, Alice's premonition of the future pairing of Forks' own beauty and the beast was more detailed and therefore, closer to reality. With every contact throughout the party, the potential for their liaison was as obvious. Alice's vision detailed the rash decisions that would lead two unprepared teens entering into a highly unexpected future together. Given the unpleasant character and unsavory personal history of Mike's newest object of affection, coupled with the strength of her vision, Alice was not entirely sure she should not warn him of the danger. The life-altering consequences of their decisions made without the clarity of reason to guide baser instincts were all within her power to alter.

As Alice pondered the ethics of breaking all the rules and devising a means to be subtle about it, Edward scowled.

_"Oh, calm down, Edward,"_ she thought protesting before he had a chance to accuse. _"I didn't say I'd do anything...it just seems unfair... sure, he's a slug, and she is a piece of work, but... they are just too young to be parents."_

"You mustn't interfere with Mother Nature, Alice," cooed the groom, luridly observing the advances the pair exchanged as the diva's bruised ego revived by the constant supply of champagne supplied by the young man in question.

"Seriously, Edward?" Rose thrust her hands on her hips and she hissed an epitaph, an unexpected expression of sympathy. "Stuck with the spawn of Lauren? Even _Fig Newton_ does not deserve that hell."

"Perhaps it is their destiny, Rose. They seem well suited," he chuckled, enjoying the irony, "at least, they _think_ alike. Right now Mike is wondering if condoms expire and Lauren is congratulating herself for thinking to get getting a bikini wax."

"Well, he's no great prize either, Rose," Emmett grumbled. "Maybe Edward's right. Maybe they are supposed to be together."

"But think about that little baby," Alice whispered, "what will happen to her when their marriage…"

Alice did not often struggle to manage the fine line between counsel and control, but it was one of the gravest challenges for clairvoyants. The idea that Alice considered altering the future to suit her whim was shockingly unacceptable, but the impulse was not. See could see a lifetime of difficulties ahead if this ill-advised encounter occurred, yet, she was torn.

Perhaps, it was not accident that destiny that brought them together tonight. What if preventing their union had its own terrible consequences? Circumventing their liaison cheat the world of a future Nobel laureate? Or a brilliant researcher in cure for cancer? Or maybe they would produce just another overbearing high school diva?

"Well, the decision is firming up, so to _speak_..." Alice sputtered nervously, choking on her words as across the room Mike wrapped his arms around Lauren, tightly drawing her into his embrace as the music shifted in mood, and their dancing changed considerably.

"It's a mistake and I know it. I just feel guilty not helping, that's all," Alice sighed, defeated. "Don't you, Edward?"

"Let me get back to you on that, Alice," Edward whispered, indicating with a nod, "but I think your concern, though noble, is just a wee bit too late."

Glancing across the tent to see the young soon-to-be lovers stumble out into the night air, the fortuneteller of Forks received vivid confirmation that their small Halloween-themed wedding would provide fodder for every gossip in town all winter, but all would be righted with the arrival of one little pink Easter egg in April.

"But they are just babies having babies," Alice muttered as the vision connected with greater focus, the details emerging, filling in the previous messages as if coloring in a black and white image. Such specificity was an indicator the course was on target.

"Nothing wrong with that, of course, having a baby, I mean," Alice, pondered, stuck between the shades of a difficult choice, and she sighed with the disappointment of the tardy. "... she is a _cute_ little baby that Baby Newton is..."

"Who cares if they get it on and get knocked up, Alice... but do they have to do it here!" Emmett shuttered, holding his head in a vice-like grip as if it would explode without the containment. "...I'll never think of the backyard the same!"

Mismatched or sheer perfection in mating, romantic glamour, or homespun comfort, a thick blanket of love energy permeated the air under the Mongol tent like a fine perfume. Outside, the summer crickets singing their assent complemented the hum of contentment emanating from inside the party. The families of the bride and groom, to say nothing of the newlyweds themselves, were beyond excited, relieved, elated, and ecstatic to see this day arrive, but to see the town and the Quileute nation universally light up to share in the celebration proved the party would go down in the living history of Forks, Washington.

Buoyant from the dance, virtually intoxicated by the radiance of the crowd, and the joys of the day, Jasper was glowing with life. The tiger's fire in his eye glimmered mischievous intent as he approached the bride, bowing courteously. Offering his hand as a gift of love, she responded with a shy smile of wonderment at his intimate touch.

Not so very long ago such contact would have been unthinkable, taboo, and dangerous. However, tonight was new, surprising, and different.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Cullen?"

Towering over her, casting a shadow, his blond locks turned to a hundred shades of gold in the amber warmth of lamplight, and she gasped, blinking quickly at the surprise as Jasper murmured seductively, brushing her knuckles with his lips.

"I have been so very patient..."

The enthusiastic rush of his low voice startled the bride who shied away from his intent gaze, as if hoping to find a hole in which to hide.

"Oh Jasper, I just don't know...maybe it's not a good idea after all," Bella whimpered, what if he gets mad?"

"One hundred and Fifty dollars in gold... for the hand of Mrs. Edward Cullen!" he cried out playfully, as if dominating an auction for a filly.

Surprised by the outrageous character in his offer Bella bit her lip, softly stumbling over her emotions, insecure that her declining would seem like something more personal to _him_.

"Oh no, Jasper, _don't_..." shook her head, silently mouthing the words to keep extraordinary ears from witnessing her retreat and worried she was already too late to hide it. "...you don't need to dance with me..."

"Oh, but I very much _want_ to dance with you, Mrs. Cullen," Jasper said a little loudly, without any secrecy to be sure to broadcast his request, slyly playing with his cheek as if telling a private joke.

"What must I do to convince you? Shall I _beg_?"

Bella squeaked tugging on his arm against gravity as his tall thin frame quickly dropped to the floor.

"Jasper, no! Please! Get up!"

His chiseled angelic face looked up at her adoringly as if she were a fine work of art or a miracle of nature.

The genuflection of such a man-god captivated the women of all ages who did not hide their collective desire to take her place. Their murmurings made Bella's cheeks flush crimson and hiding under her covered brow, she prayed silently for deliverance through power outage, act of war, or unexplained celestial event.

"Okay, I am the one begging now, Jasper," the Bride pleaded in a desperate whisper. "I think we'd better forget it. I want to call it off."

Wriggling to free her hand from his it was clear he would not easily grant her freedom.

"Can't you take a rain check, or something?" Bella moaned, "Why does it have to be tonight, Jasper?"

"Oh, no you don't, missy! You are _so_ doing this!" Alice sighed with annoyance as if sending a recalcitrant child to school.

"Part of the deal, remember?"

Lacing her exasperation, Alice nudged the reluctance out of Bella with a sharp elbow.

Now off you goesy!"

"Oww!" The wounded bride howled, grasping her ribs more from the surprise than any damage.

"That's gonna leave a mark, you know, you evil little elf!" she growled, a little kitten's call to arms. "I'm gonna be black and blue in the morning."

"Oh, I didn't hurt you, you big _crybaby_," Alice whined, palming off her protest with a wave, and a challenge. "but I bet it won't be the only one tonight!" she snickered to herself.

"That's not funny, Alice!" Bella said, flatly, without a hint of humor. "Not funny at all."

"Well, I thought it was pretty funny," Emmett chuckled, turning to Rose who's crossed arms, laser glare, and arched brow made him cower. For a moment, he suspected his ribs would sport a similar bruise before the night was out.

Alice's face lost expression, descending into an unnatural stillness generated by the fear and uncertainty of wondering if she had gone too far this time.

"Bella, I was only kidding, you know that... right?"

Searching the ether there was no vision to indicate any harm would come to the bride and chagrined to have set off such an alarm, she hung her head.

"I'm really sorry, Bella, I didn't mean it... I don't know anything..." she hung her head. "…it was stupid…"

"I _know_," the bride sighed, limply smiling to offer some comfort to the little pixie who tries too hard out of love, but her eyes were serious. "...that's just not something to joke about, Alice, especially tonight..."

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked, insisting a response. Given the tactics to hide their thoughts he feared what he would discover. "What's going on?"

Edward examined her taught face devoid of emotion and carefully surveyed the faces of his family. The exchange between the girls seemed tense and Edward's frown creased his forehead as he searched their minds for a hint of the continued conspiracy. Finding nothing but recitations of the Confederate State Capitals, the inspiring speeches of Patrick Henry, and renditions of old Negro spirituals, his suspicious nature was activated into alert.

_"Alice? _Why is Bella upset? What's wrong, love?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong, Edward, not _exactly_..." Alice said curtly, shifting her weight onto one foot as she wrapped her arms around herself in a tight cocoon of tattletale posturing.

"Little Bella Bride Doll here is not playing by the rules, that's all and we are trying to _reacquaint_ her with the finer points of _contract_ law."

Turning to his bride, concern heighten by not being able to collect any insight from Alice directly. Her mind was tighter than a drum.

"Bella, what is she talking about?"

"It wasn't a one-dance deal, Edward," Bella explained, rolling her eyes, embarrassed to be dragged into confession and annoyed to have them spill the only secret she had successfully kept from him.

"They made me promise that if they helped me surprise you...with the first dance thing, you know?" she mumbled. "I would…dance with _them, too_."

"I see," he murmured, sympathetically. "You have a debt to pay, don't you?"

"Yeah, they are ready to pounce like a mob of repo men," she mumbled. "Lucky me."

"Oh for cheese sake, Bella," Alice grumbled in frustration. "It's not a death sentence or anything...it's just a _dance_!"

The pre-nuptial dancing instruction came at a stiff price that the Bride would now do anything to avoid. With the details of the situation now freely flowing, Edward could see the entire predicament played out and he hissed disagreeably to discover how Bella's plan to surprise him with a dance backfired on her. The families' offer of aid opened up a whole set of deceptions for the Cullen's to initiate the bride in a trial by fire. If was wedding dancing she wanted, dancing she would have, like it or not, but on their terms, not hers.

As the Groom collected the subtext, Jasper stood patiently, waiting for the bride's response, but as the moments flew by, he found himself less willing to push for payment. It was impolite to be scavenging for ill-gotten gains.

"...perhaps, another time, Bella," Jasper said, graciously stepping back with a courteous nod.

"How fickle is woman!" Emmett sighed, dramatically throwing his arms in the air in a show of support in a strange not-quite-himself and other-than-manly manner. "It ain't fitting, it jess ain't fitting..."

"A lady always keeps her word, _Isabella_," Edward murmured, condescendingly, enjoying watching her squirm entirely too much. He gloated with a stern mask so severe and so obviously false even the disgruntled Bride had to laugh. "Go ahead. You should dance with Jasper, love."

"It ain't fitting, it jess ain't fitting..." Emmett repeated, clucking like a hen, shaking his head as if it would fall off in palsy tremor.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, you are right, of _course_," Bella sighed, turning away to hide how she smirked with delight because he took her carefully laid bait. "I guess..."

Bella hands twisted as if overcome by the conflicting emotions of declining to perform an obligation. Blushing, she bit her lip innocently, twirling her body from side to side as if wrought with indecision.

Edward grinned stupidly as the memory of their dance raced through his perfect memory. Like a movie running in a loop, the three minutes of glory holding her in his arms would remain with him forever.

"You danced with _me_... Bella," he said, softly stroking her cheek. "What's wrong, love?"

"I am just so _embarrassed, _Edward..." she sighed as if the effort wore heavy on her heart, but she too wore the mask of false emotion. "It's one thing to dance with _you _but..."

"You enjoyed it, didn't you, Bella? I knew you would, when you gave it a chance... and a little practice," he chuckled, inching closer to steal a kiss, but his bride's lips fell flat, dipping quickly into a disgruntled, not-very-bride-like expression.

"Mrs. Cullen," Edward snickered, tucking her chin, playfully, "you are most adorable when you pout."

"Well, thanks a lot," she turned on her heel, catching Edward off guard by her quick change in direction.

"Major Whitlock," she swayed her hips addressing him, the tiers of her gown swinging like the wind. "I am a poor partner being unschooled as I am, it is for that reason that I must decline your invitation, although you are awfully kind too offer, sir..."

"It is not kindness at all, mi'lady," Jasper's voice rumbled as his eyes darkened, and the corner of his lip trembled with an emerging smirk.

"It is _temptation_," he murmured low and dangerously in his chest like a call to arms igniting the stillness of the night. Taking her hand in his, he raised it to his lips to steal a kiss.

"My desire to embrace you, to feel your heart race, to _devour_ your scent overwhelms me. It would be heaven upon the earth to take you to the...floor."

The smirk on his face made the double entendre that much more obvious.

"What did you say, Jazz?" Edward muttered, suddenly alerted to an unusual sensation making him uncomfortable.

"When you say such things, Jasper, how can any woman resist you?" Bella whispered with broken breath and a flush colored her chest a mottled pink.

"It is my sincere hope you cannot, Mrs. Cullen, _...resist_ that is, " he twinkled, running his fingers under her cheek. She cooed seductively at his touch.

_"Jasper, what the hell?" _ Edward winced as a boiling emotion bubbled in his gut.

"My dear, Bella..." he said, tripping on the words, "I meant, my dear, Mrs. _Cullen_..." he smirked, innocently, covering the implicit intimacy of using her first name. "It cannot have escaped your notice that for some time past the friendship I have felt for you has ripened into a _deeper_ feeling."

A long pause allowed the implication to permeate the air.

"A feeling more beautiful, more pure, more sacred," he said, closing his eyes in estatic pleasure for the sharing of his secret wish. "Dare I name it? Can it be love?"

_"What is going on here, Alice?" _Fierce urgency smoked like bitter fire in Edward's, his eyes glittered dangerously as darkness overtook his topaz iris. The hunger of the predator, rising from the depths, appeared as the threat became clear.

"Call down, Edward," Alice said, abruptly cutting him off with a firm grip of her tiny hand around his bicep, as if all the flirting was a figment of his overly active imagination. "You are overreacting," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I am _reacting_; Alice," he growled, "I don't like it."

"It ain't fitting, it jess ain't fitting..." Rose parroted with a wicked-looking grin creeping over her face as she taunted Edward with her disapproval, egging his anger into action.

"She is my _wife_, Alice...and your husband pawing my bride," Edward's mouth twisted into a grimace has a sibilant hiss dissipated. "What have you done?"

"_Your_ wife!" Bella exclaimed in astonishment, as it the word offended her with cynical poison of ownership. "Is that how it is...?"

Tight fists, white with rage, pressing firmly against this thighs held him still like a marble effigy. Alice's blank expression masked her emotion as she observed her husband's unabashed seduction of Edward's bride. Her calm exterior, quiet mind and firm grip were the only things keeping him from jumping to tear his brother limb from limb.

"She'll not consider it, Edward," Alice muttered cautiously. "It's harmless flirting..."

"Oh, yes I will!" Bella snorted, defiance lighting her eyes. As if the effort was heavy, she turned away as if to shun them in order to hide the giggles she could not completely suppress. She needed a moment to collect herself, vaguely wondering if the joke had been taken too far. Rose recognized her wavering and snaked over to offer a little encouragement.

"Come on, Bells, the game is afoot," Rose whispered like an instigator, "don't chicken out now..."

Though the game was convincing it was obvious to all but her gullible husband that she too wore the mask of false emotion and was playacting her part extraordinarily well. However, Jasper embraced his role with gusto. The script transported him back in time to a familiar way of being, poetry of life, and an impermanence that embodied the life of a Texas Ranger and other soldiers of his generation.

A gush of pleasure at their contact burst from Jasper and caught Edward by surprise.

"Here stands a soldier of the South, Madame," Jasper exclaimed, throwing his arms open, "one who wants to feel your arms around him, wants to carry the memory of your kisses into battle... think of our moment as your gift, sending a soldier to his death with a beautiful memory," he said, sardonically bowing with a hand on his heart.

"Will you deny me, this final grace, Mrs. Cullen?"

He pulled her close to his vest, and she gasped, as if about to swoon in his arms. Jasper twinkled with dazzle as he took her hand softly and conveyed a gentle kiss never leaving her astonished gaze.

"In that case, sir," she smirked, "it is my civic _duty_ to welcome with pleasure the comfort of your embrace, Mr. Whitlock."

The melody of her voice, her hand grazing his cheek as the twinkle of her eye glimmered brightly in the candle light.

Their murmuring just out of his reach brought an unconscious reaction to Edward and he scowled in surprise as his bubbling jealousy as his brother escorted his blushing bride to the dance floor.

"Take your hands off my wife, Jasper." A low growl rumbled in his chest threatening violence. "That's quite enough."

"But you said I should dance with Jasper, Edward? Isn't that what you wanted? What are you so worried about? I'm still your _wife_." Bella said, gently, no longer angry, wary even of his obvious jealousy building.

"Yes, of course, you must dance with my brother," Edward answered a little too quickly. "I don't know what is wrong with me…"

"Whatever happens, Edward, I'll love you just as I do now until I _die_…and then some, you silly boy!"

The strangeness of the exchange had Edward searching minds again for an explanation, but he found the family all blocking him very effectively with tales of romance in civil war Savannah, garden barbeque parties, birthin'; babies, and the glory of the land.

"It would be my pleasure to take your hand, Mr. Whitlock… if it is your _hand_ you are offering…"

Bella giggled, crying aloud, throwing her head back, and abandoning herself to surrender. "…take me, Jasper. I am yours!"

"What the hell, is going on here, Bella?" Edward moaned, the vise of confusion breaking through his thin skin of composure. "I am losing my mind…"

"Oh honey…," she muttered, biting her lip. "Haven't you ever seen _Gone with the Wind_, Edward?" Bella looked over her shoulder, batting her eyes and smiling wickedly. "Or should I put that on your list of _human experiences_?"

"Bella," he stammered, "what has… _Gone with the…"_

Giggling with delight for once again driving her clairvoyant husband to distraction so effectively his defeat was played out on his face.

"I am sorry, Edward," Bella winked ostentatiously at her audience conspiring with her plan. "…are you _jealous_ of Jasper?"

This soap opera of another age succeeded flawlessly, drawing Edward into a state of wild jealousy. The scene seduced his reason into a state of panic as he watched his brother's eyes twinkling under her touch in the dim light of the hall. Unable to sustain the ruse, the siblings burst out into hysterical laughter. The dizzying game made one thing clear. The great Edward Cullen, mind reader, was easily distractible after all.

Edward's eyes darted to find his bride looking at him with pursed lips of a kiss waiting for him.

"Gotcha!" she whispered, her hand squeezing the trigger of a finger pistol. The report of the childish weapon thrust the fingertip barrel in the air. Lush pink lips puckered to brush the invisible smoke with a seductive kiss.

A round of copious applause erupted in the wake of her triumphant performance. Delighting in his defeat, high fives were shared by the sibling witnesses.

Rose howled, hysterically. "Your face is priceless!"

"You are quite entertaining when you are jealous, Eddie!" Emmett teased, clapping him on the back with a flat-handed slap. "Didn't know you had it in you, man!"

It was a glorious victory, lessoned only by the expression on the grooms' face that was a clear indication he was profoundly confused and had little hope of shaking of the creepy feeling of being all alone in a crowd.

"Time to go, Bella," Jasper whispered taking her firmly by the elbow, "…before he gather's his wits!"

"Don't you get it, Edward?" Alice huffed, impatiently. "Part of your surprise is _watching_ Bella dance across a crowded room, wanting her…" she dramatically spayed her arms out to embrace the space. "You're just lucky we had enough men in the family to choose from or goodness knows who have their hands around…your _wife_!"

"You did this on purpose…to tease me, Alice?"

"Not me! Not me!" she cried, "I'm not taking the fall on this one!"

"Well, what did you think bro?" Jazz chuckled, whispering from the dance floor. "I was stealing your bride?"

Edward swam in a stupor of gullibility, shocked at how easily his crafty bride's newly found power over him had done him in.

"You! Oh, you are a minx, Isabella Cullen!" Edward murmured, licking his lips as he shook his head and smiled thinking of times to come.

"Be right back, _Mr_. Cullen," Bella cried, under a flurry of laughter, as they raced to the floor to escape the wrath of a clairvoyant husband tripping into a jealous stupor by his crafty human Bride.

"You'd better!" Edward protested indignantly, shaking a clenched fist with delight, finally enjoying his role in the joke.

"Alice, what have you done to my innocent bride?" He growled, in a daze. "We're married three hours and I am a babbling idiot overtaken by her magic.

"_Good_!" The pixie snapped, laughing so hard she gripped her sides to stay upright. "You are much more likeable, Edward, this way…", she teased, sauntering past him with an "I-told-you-so" lilt to her step, "…_if I am not mistaken, your mood will do nothing but improve from here on out!"_

"Okay, that's quite enough of _that_ Alice,"Edward scowled as the flash of moments to come percolated in her mind, but his eyes were on the dance floor.

"I can't believe you bought it, Eddie—hook, line, and sinker!" Rose giggled, waving to Bella. "Who knew that little kitten could act?"

"No, doubt about it, Edward," Emmet chuckled, extending his congratulatory hand and a smile of genuine affection. "I gotta say, I didn't think you had it in you…"

"I'm telling you, that Bella, she is something," Rose nudged him with a mocking smile, "but _Eddie the Cave man_, he's pretty… hot!"

"Mrs. Cullen owns your ass but good, bro!" Emmett snorted, offering his hand. "You are in so deep."

"Yes, I guess so," the groom looked longingly across the floor to see the glory of his life rounding the world as if it were her kingdom. "I am a fool for love…"

"Who are you _kidding_, Edward," Alice glared, her arms folded over her chest. "You've been a fool since the first day…even if you didn't know it!"

"Yes, I suppose you are right," he said, rubbing his neck as it to swipe away perspiration from his ordeal.

"I never have a chance, did I?" he said, a stupid grin pinched his cheek, reaching his eyes.

"_Nope_." Alice snickered, popping the plosive with pleasure. "Not a chance in Hades, my brother."

"Bella's discovering the power of her dazzle, that's all, buddy boy." Emmett slapped him on the back with a hoot. "And from where I sit…" he whispered secretively, "You are in for the ride of your life!"

"Trust me; you ain't seen nothin' yet, Eddie_…_" Rose purred seductively. "I seriously doubt you will survive the night."

"She's gonna kill me, isn't she, Alice?" he muttered, transfixed by the image of his bride sweeping across the floor in Jasper's arms and the picture he held in his mind of the moment of their intimate embrace.

"…but what a way to go…" Emmett sighed deliciously as Rose giggled, wrapping his head in his arms, raking fingers through his hair, and kissing him.

* * *

In Jasper's steady arms, Bella effortlessly danced across the floor in the smooth line of a perfectly sultry foxtrot. Stealing glances from every conversation and outright stares from others, the entire town was shocked by the transformation of an ugly duckling, Miss Bella Swan, into the swan queen, Giselle in the woman, Mrs. Isabella Cullen.

The worst offender of all was her husband whose eyes met anticipated her every step, every sequin and bead skimming the floor like a cloud, her breath hitching with surprise or in giggles within secret conversations. Watching her dance with his brother, he was engulfed with a flame of desire he could not have imagined.

_"Thank you, Alice,"_ he sighed in thankful admiration wrapping his little sister tightly to his breast, lowering a kiss on the crown of her head. "_Thanks be to God for Mary Alice Brandon."_

"Don't thank me, Edward." Alice smirked with mischievous delight and pride for her protégé's coup de tat. "This was all _Bella's_ idea."

The groom quietly gasped, his eyes darting across the floor to gaze with stupid adoration at the miracle of his bride in the arms of his brother who somehow had found a way to be comfortable and serene in her presence.

_It's not the pale moon that excites me  
That thrills and delights me; oh no  
It's just the nearness of you_

_It isn't your sweet conversation  
That brings this sensation; oh no  
It's just the nearness of you_

"Darlin', you are a marvelous partner," Jasper intoned in the natural Southern drawl he generally masked behind a neutral Midwestern hum.

"Why thank you kindly, sir," Bella giggled in her very best approximation of Olivia De Havilland. "I have had the most marvelous teachers to thank, you know..."

"No, my Bella, I am not referring to the dancing…"

_"When you're in my arms_

_And I feel you so close to me_

_All my wildest dreams come true._

Deep within his tawny eyes, Bella could see Jasper's admiration for her shining through.

"Just you look at my brother over there," Jasper whispered, knowing his secret was anything but secret, and nodding toward the sidelines where the group hung on every word.

"In all his days Edward's never felt more alive, more whole, more, if you pardon the expression, more of a _man_. Watching you dance with me, watching every man here watching you, knowing that of all those who desire you, you have chosen _him_ he is remade."

"Oh, _Jasper_…do you really think so?" tears rolled up, shaking off the edge of falling with the emotions sweeping her away. "I don't know what to say…"

"Say you forgive my weakness and how I almost…" he said, unexpectedly, gently squeezing her hand. Earnest regret held his smile captive.

"No, I won't, Jasper. You didn't do anything…"

"No, I didn't," he said, flatly. "I didn't trust myself, that's why I was too weak to see the strength in what Edward faced, Bella, and now…watching what you have built together… well, I see the way… You've made me feel it, too."

"Oh, Jasper…." The rattle of her breath, broken, fighting the tears that demanded life, made her voice small and childlike.

"Don't you fret, sweet thang," Jasper crooned softly, threading his fingers along the curls framing her cheek. "We are all jealous of Edward, you see…to have what none of us could ever hope to have… and for us to have a share of your love, it is a breathtaking gift." …we don't mind you breaking our hearts… as long as you don't break his…or _yours_!"

_It isn't your light that enchants me_

_If you'll only grant me_

_The right, to hold you ever so tight_

_And to feel in the night,_

_The Very Nearness of You._

The sight of Edward beaming in love for his brother and his bride was too much for her and happy tears burst through falling defenses.

"Now, don't you worry, Bella," the dear gentleman bowed low, kissing her palm with intimate affection, parting from her just as the music faded.

"Emmett will have you laughin' those tears away in no time a'tall."

"I knew I'd be playin' clean up after Ashley Wilkes over there," the big voice boomed, "but at least I got to pick the music!"

Running off into a Texas two-step, whipping the bride around and she giggled through her tears in the arms of the bear she loved best. Whisked away by an unseen tornado of bear-like proportions, Bella twirled to a stop with a squeal as the lyrics of a familiar tune lit up her laughter.

"Could you have picked a better song, Em?" she giggled.

"Nope," he grinned, self-satisfaction painted his expression with a dazzling smile. "I'd like to think its just right, little baby bear!"

_Hey where did we go,  
Days when the rains came  
Down in the hollow,  
Playin' a new game,  
Laughing and a running hey, hey  
Skipping and a jumping  
In the misty morning fog with  
Our hearts a thumpin' and you  
My brown eyed girl,  
You my brown eyed girl._

"I've only got one thing to say to you, Isabella Cullen," he growled with a grim sneer, but she could not help by grin to hear him call her by the name she secretly dreamed of hearing. "Edward's my brother and a complete pain in the ass—but if you break his heart for real, I'll break your legs clean off."

Edward's roar rang thorough the hall as if Emmet's comment had been broadcast over the band. Hands on her hips in consternation, Bella shot him a dirty look for eavesdropping on private conversation, waving a 'no' finger gesture that reminded everyone of the family of the comical scene around the Batmobile only last night.

_"Was it only last night?"_ she murmured, astonished by how much living could be crammed into 24 hours.

The thought birthed another. _"How much living would an endless day contain?"_

That truth was not that far away. _"In a little over a month every day and every night…"_ Her mind wandered, but her feet did not play along.

"Hey! Are we dancing here, or what?" the bear grumbled, before thrusting an air-mic in her face, shouting: "Now sing!"

_Do you remember when we used to sing,  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da?_

"Bella, seriously," Emmett stumbled with uncharacteristic embarrassment creeping into his brusque voice. "I want you to know how Rose and I are so glad to have you in the family. Hopefully, Eddie will calm down a bit once he gets _lai_…"

Taking a lesson from her mother-in-law, Bella glared with disapproval. "…watch your potty mouth, buster…" she scowled, stopping in misstep to chastise him. The big bad boy hung his head a little ashamed.

"Now, you weren't going to say that bad word, now were you?" Bella shook her head giving him a hint of the only acceptable response.

"No, m'am…" he pouted in penitence.

"I didn't think so...," she cooed with satisfaction, imitating Esme perfectly, but Emmett protested in spite of himself.

"But we all know it is _true_…after you _deflower_ my brother, we hope he will be less uptight!"

_Making love in the green grass _

_Behind the stadium with you _

_My brown eyed girl_

_You my brown-eyed girl _

Edward's mouth dropped open in shock as the entire Cullen clan nodded in agreement. Bella giggled too, whispering her secret non-secret.

"I hope you're right, Em!" Seductively biting her lip purely for her husband's benefit, she watch with glee as he stumbled dramatically, struck in the heart by the sling of her arrow. A crimson blush gave her thought away and the family reacted with louder exclamations and catcalls.

Big brother stooped so Bella could circle his tall neck out of her reach and when the song came to a slow dance transition, Emmett, encased in the embrace of his fragile human sister, twirled her gently off the floor.

"I guess what I'm trying to say, little sis," his head bowed in sincerity, "I will always be there for you whenever and wherever, I'll be there, I promise you that."

"Em," she said, glowing with love for the big-bully brother she'd often feared but always wanted. "You always are…aren't you?"

Spiraling to a soft landing, Bella held his cheek and kissed him. "I love you, Em," she said, tucking her head into the crook of his neck, hiding the glistening eye that only a little sister can have for her big brother. "I always have and I always will."

"And I _you_, sweet Bella," Emmett trembled at her glance, weakened by the tears he could not shed. "I love you more than I can ever say."

His shy reluctance to catch her eyes spoke of his emotional connection to her tender words. Emmet might be an oaf and a clown to all the world's eyes, but in private his care and compassion, loyalty and dedication were his true nature.

"Well, well, well, who's playing clean up now, Emmett, hmmm?"

His smile softened his mocking words as he clamped his son's neck in a manly embrace.

"Yeah well, it aint' over till the fat lady sings, old man," Emmett hissed, "We'll just have to see who is standing in a puddle when she has her way with you!"

The music turned again, like the roller coaster of emotions that had been the constant companion of her day. A cool breeze and slender fingers gently landed like a butterfly her waist. She turned to meet the brilliant smile she loved so well.

"Mrs. Cullen, would you grant me the honor of your waltz?"

The epitome of grace, Carlisle bowed low with his hand on his heart and his hand extended like a courtier from another place and time. Following in fashion, the bride curtseyed in acceptance.

"Sir, how could _any_ woman decline an invitation from the breathtaking Carlisle Cullen?" she said, batting her eyes in seductive innocence.

_"Oh, Edward,"_ Carlisle murmured softly, as the corner of his lips trembled with delight, his mind sinking into the complement and all it represented. "_How I envy you human love! What a life you will make with this woman! A life you cannot dream…"_

Watching his bride in his father's arms, Edward saw a future he could never have imagined possible only a short time ago. Although he'd been keenly aware of his status as a single outsider among them, now his new role was manifesting before his eyes. Soon days of joy and nights of bliss will blur eternity and he would finally take a new place as an equal in the family with his bride at his side.

Filled with an emotion he could not adequately name, the group turned his sister's spritely face to meet his gaze, and his eyes reflected the light of his gratitude. His bride made him whole, but his sister made the entire celebration a joyful expression of that happy future.

"Your future is brighter than even you can even imagine, big brother," she replied, seeing in his future the feeling of this moment as silent emotions racing down her face like rain.

"You are a lucky man, Eddie," Rose glimmered with the honesty of the feeling she held in her heart as she drew her brother into a loving embrace. It was a rare gesture. "Bella is a beautiful girl, inside and out," Rose said, memories of all the events of the past few months running through her mind for Edward to see.

"I'm glad she's going to be with us, I _mean_ that." Pulling him close, she whispered softly, adeclaration made privately for all to witness."You might not believe I'm _saying_ it, but I do mean it."

"A mother couldn't wish for a more fitting a match for her son. You really are destined for each other."

"I am the happiest man in the world." Edward stammered, trembling at words he never dreamed could have been expressed.

"You are so happy, my son," Esme cupped his cheek, in a maternal kiss. "Always be so…"

Edward murmured, surprise and elation creeping into the words_. "…in the history of the world..."_

* * *

At Carlisle's request, the Kodaly Quartet's strings joined the jazz quintet to offer a cool fusion of the modern and classic elements in a unique musical exploration of his favorite waltz: _The_ _Blue Danube_.

The rhythm section instrumentation colored the dissonant tones in perfect suspension as if dancing between the changes. The voice of the strings sang like angels to the lilting melody in a haunting, soft, but muted sound that was both inviting and haunting.

Meeting her bright eyes, which shimmered in the diffuse light, he firmly placed his arm along the curve of her shoulder, drawing close. In reply, her warm fingers found their place in his palm, holding tight. Noticing the skittish bounce of her heart beat, like a student sitting for a final exam, Carlisle smiled with the compassion Bella had come to rely on and with a sigh of relief. Resting her arm gently on his, she leaned into his embrace, her neck lengthening in the perfect posture of a grand ballroom champion.

With a nod, they were off, chasing the melody with the effortless glide of their feet on silky wood below.

"Ah…_Vienna_," Carlisle whispered, taken by memory of music made long ago, "It is one of the most beautiful places I have ever lived." The humming of his voice made her shiver and he grinned. "I can't wait to introduce you two, Bella… she is almost as beautiful as you are."

Edward stilled, watching the transformation of his bride in his father's arms, perfectly executing the smooth rising and falling movement and elegance that characterized the slow waltz. They were an image from another time.

"The vigorous … dancer, following an instinctive knowledge of the weight of fall, utilizes his surplus energy to press all his strength into the proper beat of the measure, thus intensifying his personal enjoyment in dancing."

Carlisle praised her, a pride of his own relishing in her achievement. "I believe you have mastered the dance, my dear. How I anticipate our partnering for some time to come."

Chuckling to himself, Bella remembered their wager.

"Oh, right!" she gasped, recalling the lost bet that assigned her to his whim for eternity. "That's a lot of waltzing, isn't it?"

"Yes," he laughed, curling through the corner spin, "I suppose we should chose another form. _The Tango,_ perhaps."

"Oh, I think that one is already taken," Bella giggled, looking toward her husband, whose eyes widened at the memory of her long lunge in the tub and the hope that their tango was closer to becoming reality than he ever imagined.

"I _see_," Carlisle said, with a curious raised brow. "Perhaps a Salsa, then? But I would consider line dancing if only for the pleasure of your company, my dear."

Four hundred years of practice makes for a fine dancer and Carlisle's performance proved worthy of such praise. Every eye was drawn to the sight of the Bride and her handsome father-in-law; the women exuding jealousy for the bride's partner, and every man present was captivated by her grace. Whirling in perfect circles the floor soon cleared. To her credit, Bella kept up with his furious pace and his eyes reflected the pride in her achievement.

"Carlisle," she said with a grin, "I never could have imagined this…all of _this_…"

"The _dancing_?" he remarked coolly, anticipating some other answer. "I had no doubt you could do it, my dear… the music is in you, breathe it in. The body knows these things."

"Well, I am still a klutz with skills," she chuckled, self-deprecatingly, "but I am getting a _little_ better."

"You are much too hard on yourself, my little one," he softly chimed, "As with most things in life, it is only through practice and patience can we hope to improve. You have made great progress."

"… and you have been so patient with me, Carlisle." Blushing, searching for words, she looked into his unfathomable eyes full of love. "I don't know how to thank you. For _everything_."

"I assure you, my lovely, the pleasure is all _mine_."

His smile scented with the finest vampire dazzle made several female bystanders swoon. His soft voice miraculously cut thru the sound of the orchestra and the crowd directly to her ear.

"It brings me great joy to think I could help initiate you to the dance and… it appears Edward is quite pleased, as well...I _know_ he is, in fact."

"_Really_?" Bella inquired, excited, but wondering for the first time what her he would have to say about her crafty surprise. "I think he'd like me standing on his toes, _forever_…"

Edward scowled at such criticism mostly because he knew it to be true. Seeing his expression, Carlisle's laugh rang out freely, his head thrown back in a moment of unrestrained happiness.

"Mrs. Isabella Cullen," he said, emphasizing the change in her formal title, relishing the reaction in her heartbeat.

"You still tickle me…as you did from the beginning."

"…and you still dazzle me, Carlisle," she whispered, conspiratorially, "…so, I guess we are _even_."

"I rather think you are right, though, Bella. Edward would keep you in careful protection…dancing on his toes, as it were."

"Well," she coughed lightly, "he won't have to worry about, will he? I won't be so fragile very much longer."

The casual reference to her transformation in the middle of a wedding dance where the entire town was watching made Bella's skin shift to a pale white and a chill raced through her body.

"I don't agree, my dear. No matter how resilient you may be…" he said, skating gingerly around a topic that had no business being discussed today. "Edward will always feel a powerful call to sacrifice himself to your needs. He will always choose that role. It is in his nature…and his experience."

"But he's changed, he's changing, Carlisle," she protested, "Every day, I see it in him..."

"Yes, Bella, under your brilliant tutelage Edward has grown in more ways than Esme and I, or the family have ever dreamed he could," Carlisle beamed with thanksgiving for her gift to his son who despaired his life without hope of release.

"Edward will need you to lead him, more often than you might expect. It is your strength that will see him through all the worlds you two will share."

The effortless of the movements, leading her steps, relaxing into the strength Carlisle offered, made this conversation unreal.

"Love is not measured in equal parts, little one. Love is a living thing, growing with each day it is nurtured and fed, like a babe. But with each day the needs change, too. You must help him to know that there are times when he must allow you to lead. Your strength guides him more than you know. "

_"How can that be true?"_ she wondered.

"Edward is a complicated, emotional man, Bella,…you well know," he said, smiling sagely. "Even if you must _dance on his toes_ from time to time, never forget, he needs you as much… maybe _more_, than you need…"

"Don't say that, Carlisle. It's just not true!" she protested. "How many times has he saved me? Have you all risked your lives for me? I would not be standing here if…"

"Believe me when I say this, Bella," Carlisle interrupted with a raised brow; "... the real truth is that _Edward_ would not be standing here if you hadn't _carried_ him in. He owes the life you share…to _you_. Your courage to love has given him life…you have given us all the gift of life… in your love."

The cries of the waltz, smooth and slippery as the flowing waters of the river's graceful form, drew to a quiet close. The dance brought them full circle, to the exact place where they started.

"Well, here we are…" Bella said, self-conscious of their conversation running wild in her mind. "I do love dancing with you, Carlisle," she murmured, grazing his cheek with a blushing kiss. "Thank you."

As the final strains of the melody proclaimed of the close of their song, of their special time together, Carlisle laced his cool fingers on her hot pink cheek.

"You are a powerful woman, Isabella Swan…I marvel at you, for what you have endured, your courage, how you have accepted in world. My son is a very lucky man to be so loved by you, my dear," he murmured, half to himself, but mostly to Edward on the sidelines. "As am I…"

"Alas, my song is gone…" he said, releasing his embrace, "and your dance card is full.

The doe-eyed Bride fighting the tumbling tears of heart-felt emotion turned to face her toward the most important dance partner of the evening. The men of the house of Cullen would be her partners forever, but the future relationship with her father was much more uncertain and limited.

Trepidation and fear was apparent on his face expressing that his revulsion dancing rivaled his daughter's. Yet, once Carlisle relinquished his hold and eagerly embraced him with a steady handshake, Charlie's confidence soared.

"Will you dance with me, Bella?"

"You don't dance, Charlie," she chuckled, poking him gently, straightening his boutonnière.

"Well, it's your wedding for cripes sake, Bella." He said, huffing this unanticipated hurdle was breaking his stride. "We _gotta_ dance, Bella." Charlie's expression was seriously committed to his mission.

"Why? You hate dancing!" she whined, sarcastically, the melody of the word rose quickly like an express elevator.

"Don't you _want_ to dance with me, honey?" he whispered to fight the embarrassment chiseling away at this fragile resolve.

"Alice put you up to this, didn't she?" Bella glared, searching the sidelines for the ratfink-wedding planner for putting his pressure on her father.

"It's like a wedding law," he asked, "it is traditional, isn't it?"

"No, it _isn't_, Dad," Bella scowled, her frown reaching her brows as she searched for Alice among the throng. "It's just another Hallmark moment. I am sorry Alice pressured you into…"

"I dunno, Bells," he shrugged, mischievously, the warmth of his secret peculating up into excitement, setting his eyes blazing with broken light. "It might be fun to dance with _you_, if you want to dance with _me_…"

"What?" the bride gasped in surprise.

"You see, I've been _working_ on it, a little bit and…"

The Chief winked towards the beauties of the Cullen house gathered to offer him encouragement.

Bella gasped, her imagination coming to a sudden stop of horror as she witnessed her father return Esme's thumbs-up sign.

"Do you mean that those little….they _stole_ my idea!" she sputtered in disbelief.

"Yeah, I guess they did!" Charlie chuckled full out, extending his open palm as invitation. "Now, Princess, we gonna dance before I turn into a pumpkin, or what?"

* * *

_Have I told you lately that I love you? _

_Have I told you there's no one else above you? _

_Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do. _

Charlie hummed along with the soft slow tune, stumbling over the words until finally he found his voice.

"Bella," he said without meeting her eyes in an expression she had come to recognize. Charlie was going to apologize for crimes he was not guilty of, but which held him captive in his heart.

"We are dancing here! Don't you dare say another word, Dad, I mean it!" she hissed, squinting her eyes tightly to erase the words, she pulled him close with a sweet hug. "I love _you_ and there is nothing I would change about that. Nothing you can do to change my mind, either."

No matter how many times or in how many ways, there are some opinions that can never be swayed, but the emphatic statement Bella made stung, too.

There were indeed things she planned to change very soon and there was little that could be done to help him understand that need.

"I can't believe it," he trembled, his voice erratically choosing multiple pitches. "…now you are all grown up, a married lady…" he muttered, shaking his head to find clarity. "God, how I am gonna miss you."

"Oh, Charlie…" Bella struggled to swallow a sob building deep inside her belly. "Are you _trying_ to make me cry today because you are doing a good job of it?"

"Sorry, baby," he said, wiping the tear gathering on her lashes. "It's been a little hard for me today, too."

The raging tide of conflicting emotion, which epitomized of the struggles of this day, weakened his resolve. After the endless stream of challenges of the day, the father of the bride was worn out.

_For the morning sun and all its glory_

_Greets the day with hope and comfort too_

_You fill my life with laughter_

_somehow make it better_

_Ease my troubles that's what you do._

"Edward is a good man and the Cullen's love you. But you will always be my little girl."

Tears welled up at his declaration and she choked on the sound.

"Nothing can change that, Bells, _nothing_," he said, embracing her close to his chest as if he could will her into his heart. "I am gonna miss you so much."

"It's gonna be alright, Charlie," she whispered, shakily.

"Sure, that's easy for you to say," he snorted a laugh a little too quickly, "…now that the whole town's here watching me fall apart. I may never live it down!"

"I don't know, dad," Bella said, pensively, looking into his deep brown eyes, reaching into his soul.

"I bet you are earning points…"

_There's a love lost you found_

_And it's yours and it's mine_

_Like the sun, and at the end of the day_

_We should give thanks and pray_

_To the one, oh, to the one._

Bella's brow creased against her will. Charlie's words were strange, hinting at things he had no knowledge of, but as if he could somehow foresee the rocky road that lay ahead and he was posing questions she could not answer. A father's worry is understandable and expected, but the secret subtext made his words even more worrisome; she could not shake the feeling that somehow Charlie knew in his heart that this was their goodbye.

_Have I told you lately that I love you? _

_Have I told you there's no one else above you? _

_Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do. _

"Do you know what, Dad?" she said, playing with the rose in his lapel, cutting him off short as tears of grief and joy mixed in his eye.

"No, baby, what?" he sniffled, clearing his throat, careful not to look up before wiping his eye with a smile, chuckling to himself that she knew him so well to easily divert his emotional storm.

"Those Cullen broads are pretty good dance teachers!" she exclaimed, "You haven't stepped on my toes once!"

"Gee, Bella," he grumbled sarcastically, "thanks a lot!"

"Remind me to thank them!" Bella laughed, hugging him closely, looking with a loving eye to the women who had given her the best gift of all.

"Well, I'm afraid that's all I got, kiddo," Charlie sighed, stepping back to admire his shoes, suddenly self-conscious as Cinderella looking at her broken pumpkin and scatter of mice. "…didn't get much past the third lesson..."

Familiar fingers drew a small circle in the nape of her neck sending shivers down her spine and an ambrosial perfume filled the air with an electric charge with Edward's presence standing behind her.

"…my love…" he murmured, wrapping an arm around her waist. Bella closed her eyes, sighing, as he stepped closer and his breath caressed her with a kiss of pleasure. Charlie smiled as if he could see their invisible connection. Knowing his time had ended and with a tear in his eye, he admired them.

"Take care of my baby, Edward," Charlie's voice trembled in spite of the little cough he used to cover it. "Keep her safe."

"I will guard her with my life, sir," he said, squeezing Bella's hand, reading into Charlie's thoughts the mixed feelings of joy and sadness he felt in this moment.

"…and make her happy…"

"In all that I do and with all that I am, sir …" he said, unflinching. "Bella is my life, now. You can be sure of that."

Charlie smiled with happy surrender to the destiny laid out for him. Contented, the father of the bride offered his only child's hand for the last and final time to the man chosen to carry on his sacred duty. Edward extended his hand and gruffly they shared a moment, just as they had only two months ago, with a handshake and embrace of mutual respect brought hope for the future.

Sauntering off the dance floor to meet Sue Clearwater patient smile quietly inviting him into the comfort of her open arms, Charlie suddenly turned back when a final instruction popped into his mind.

"…and one more thing, Edward," Charlie said, with a pointy finger of emphasis. "…freaking stop calling me _sir, _boy…" he growled, humorously straightening his tie with swagger.

"…it makes me feel like an old man."

Jasper quickly tore Alice away as mania bubbled up inside her and the first shriek of hysterical giggling threatened to deafen the room. The ironies of Charlie's unconscious observations were one thing, but just as he had on the night of their engagement, the Chief's intuitive skills hit the nail on the head.

"Hello there, Mrs. Cullen," he murmured, brushing his face in her hair to wear her scent. Sniffling, she shook her head, swallowing the tears that pressed on her larynx.

"Do you think you manage another dance, Mrs. Cullen?"

With a nod to the band, Edward entire being lit up with anticipation.

The look of surprise laced with the charged emotions brought a new volley of tears to her eyes when for the first time she heard the lullaby melody that was hers alone singing sweetly in the air.

"Oh, Edward," she murmured in a small voice. …it's _wonderful_."

"Is _it_?" he beamed, pulling her in closely for a chaste kiss, pleased with himself, delighted for her response,

"Yes," she cried, "…it's so…perfect. Everything is perfect!"

"No, my love," he said, cupping her hot cheek, tracing the tracks of happy tears with his thumb.

"_You_ are perfect…," he whispered, cool lips tracing her brow, "You are perfection itself."

* * *

**A/N: I am dying here. but it's my turn to dance next. Don't even think you are cutting in front of me...I will hurt you! (I am sure you feel the same way...)**

**I am in love with all of these men because in their own wonderful way they have stolen my heart over and over again. Oh, Jasper...the quiet one come alive in his joy. Emmett the frat boy, Carlisle's smooth caress, and Charlie... God, how I love, them all.**

**But I left one out...well, it is impolite to steal the groom from the bride on their wedding night. Don't you agree?**

**Did you get all the DIRECT quotes from 'Gone with the Wind'?**

**Check out the Forum for more information on the songs used here, background information about the choices, and maybe even...dare I say it... Would you like to hear my recording of "The Nearness of You"**

**Also there are the other songs that were on the set lists for the wedding, and a playlist to boot! COMING SOON! All on the Forum! Free for the Asking...!**

**NEXT UP:: Under the New Moon**

**Dare I say it? Be prepared. This is the moment... presented in mulitple installments. A forty thousand word chapter is enough to be blacklisted for beta abuse! But will be well worth the wait, as Bella and Edward will soon find out. Anticipation is the fuel of desire, but make no mistake about it... this is the moment we've all been waiting for, but the question is:**

**Did their sexplorations prepare them for what is to come?**

**Hey, I would love to hear from you! I see thousands of foot prints but only a handful of calling cards! Send me some love...please?  
**


	32. Aug 13: Under a New Moon, Part I

**_A/N: Question: _ How do you best set-up the honeymoon chapter? _Answer: _ Succinctly. Enjoy!**

**IF you have read this chapter before, you will note a segment has been inserted. In breaking up the chapter into two parts, this segment was included in part II but is better suited here. Sometimes, it pays to reach yummies more than once...finding new yummies, don't you think so? Double prizes...  
**

* * *

**Blushing like a wedding night. -Honoré de Balzac**

* * *

"How many times do I have to say it, Mom?" Bella groaned restraining herself as best she could. "It wasn't on purpose, okay?"

"...but you have to admit, Bella. It was really quite... _unique_!" Renee snickered, her laugh busting out from behind her smirk with a gale force. "I mean who's ever heard of a father of the bride catching the bouquet?"

Among the most memorable moments of this happy day would be the ending. Only Isabella Swan could overshoot a bevy of eligible maidens to conk her father in the noggin with the bridal bouquet. When the crowd parted to find the nosegay in his hands and his cheeks purple with embarrassment, the riotous reaction of the crowd assured the legendary nature of the event.

Fat tears streamed down Renee's face, setting off another wave of hysteria in the bride's room. The Bride was not amused, scowling fiercely, knowing she would never live this down faux pas for as long as she lived. For now, at least here in Forks, Charlie would take the brunt of the abuse, of course, but forever is a very, very long time to be teased about your wedding day.

"I think Sue waspleased, underneath her blushing cheeks!" Esme giggled, creeping closer to the mother of the bride with the girlish excitement of gossip and boyfriends.

"What the hell was Charlie doing so close to the mob, anyway?" Bella shrieked, setting off another volley of laughter. "He was asking for it!"

"Well, there is an _interesting_ idea," Alice said, crossing her arms across her chest, tapping her lips with a finger. "So, Charlie was _asking_ for it, hah? Imagine that! Did you guys work it all out ahead, Bella?" Alice asked innocently.

"Oh that is funny, really funny, Alice!"

"Alice, are you saying the bouquet toss was _fixed_?" Rose's eyes ogled the bride in disbelief, clownishly mocking her choice of words. "Depriving Jessica her only chance at legitamacy? That's just wrong!" Rose said, feigning horror for the injustice of cheating the next bride-to-be to have the pleasure of pretending her wedding-to-be was fated, instead of a convenience for honor's sake.

"_Et tu, Brute_?" Bella glowered at Rose, but the petulant party planner, unmoved by the paper tiger's threat, smirked smugly. Holding an unsteady hand to her forehead for support, the bride whimpered pathetically.

"Look into my crystal ball and see... the future!" Alice groaned like a carnie fortuneteller, gasping dramatically as if taken by the throat by an invisible hand. "The spirits say next year will celebrate another couple... oh, look, it's snowing, I think..."

"Stop! Stop, Alice! Don't make me laugh!" Renee convulsed with laugher, howling and holding her belly. "Ahh, stop kicking, mommie, sweetie!" she shrieked, trotting off to the bathroom, still roaring, tears running.

"Alice, I have almost made it through this day without having a nervous breakdown; if you start in about Charlie and Sue, I will hurt you..."

There was little Bella could do to make good on her threat no matter what it was, yet the fierce delivery made Alice think twice. Perhaps, the little kitten aspiring to be a lioness could indeed damage indestructible immortals. That is, it may be possible...if she were motivated enough.

"Rose, will you _please_ do something about her?" Bella cried, pinching the bridge of her nose, mimicking the gesture that Edward perfected in an attempt to regain focus in the face of frustration.

"Yeah, right... as if!" Rose chortled, wondering how Bella ever got the idea that anyone could control Alice. "I would have long ago if I could!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, all I said was _who knows_?" Alice's hand touched her breast, her lashes blinked at a perfect interval to convey an image of complete innocence. That twinkle in her eyes confirmed Bella's fears. The vision was solid.

"Yeah... right, Alice," Bella huffed, closing her eyes. "I know that look."

The reality of Rose's unconditional surrender added pressure the bride did not need. Little could be done to stay the force of Alice's argument.

Overwhelmed as she was with the details of her own wedding still unfinished, the prospect of her father remarrying within the year was too much to think about. Yet, it was all that Bella could do to not show the panic she felt even considering it. Suddenly, what had started as playfully buzzing about a lovely coupling was a real and unnerving threat. Would Chief Swan learn the secrets and if he did, what would he do about it?

"How could I have been so stupid?" she thought, making a path to the dressing table and the soft slipper chair waiting there. "They are together for _real_?"

"Stranger things have already happened, have they not, dear?" Esme stifled a giggle. It did not seem right that the mother of the groom admitted to the bride that their relationship was strange.

"Yeah, I guess," Bella chortled, allowing the irony to filter through her thoughts. "It's just my luck that the father of a vampire's bride hooks up with the mother of teen age werewolves."

A litany of catastrophic possibilities ran through her mind like a raging river in search of release. _How would Charlie react? What about the Volturi? The Pack? The Treaty?_

"It could be really bad, Alice," Bella hissed quietly, knowing the Cullens could hear her heart began to race as fast as her thoughts.

"How bad can it be, Bells?" Rose chuckled snidely. "At least they are same _species_!"

Astonished that she was the only one thinking rationally about the possibility that Charlie could be considering marrying Sue, an Elder of the Quileutes and the mother of two shape-shifting wolves, Bella shook her head, trembling.

"Isn't anybody _worried _- or it is just _me_?" she muttered.

"If I was worried, Bella, would we be laughing?" Alice said, with a smile that said there was nothing to fear. Offering the comfort of her strong arms, Alice wrapped around Bella's shoulders.

"Everything will work out just fine, baby bride... you'll see," she said, enthusiastically.

Alice cocked her head the mirror to watch Bella's face as the statement the sunk into her consciousness.

"You didn't answer my question, Alice." Bella winced, easily seeing the flaw in her argument.

"I know." Alice's words fell flat, clearly indicating there would be no further clues for Nancy Drew to investigate. "You're just going to have to trust me on this one, honey. Don't worry about it."

"...okay, Alice," Bella sighed, surrendering her worry to the power of Alice's vision and the honesty that she always offered. Meeting Alice's eyes and the comforting reassurance waiting there, Bella relaxed.

Delighted that the Bride accepted the possibilities of the future she saw, Alice flitted around her, dancing in circles of celebration.

A booming laugh just outside the doors crashed in with a force what could have ripped them from the hardware.

"Did you get a look at his face?" Emmet called, his voice bending miraculously around the stairs. "The poor bastard is _terrified_... but my man he didn't fumble, though, so you gotta hand it to him... hmmm, wonder if he will score?"

"Emmett! Language!" Esme muttered low enough to escape Renee's awareness.

"Shut it!" Bella growled under her breath, knowing he would get her message. It was one thing to have this conversation privately among the women. It was another to have it broadcast for the whole town to hear.

"Okay, so what did I miss?" Renee announced, appearing in the doorway, refreshed.

"Oh, nothing much," Alice brayed, yawning for effect. "Bella's being a drama queen, Emmett eavesdropping, being inapropro... the _usual_."

As the bride contemplated the importance of these revelations, the women continued laughing, enjoying the fun of recounting the incident moment by moment, entertaining Renee by dissecting each frame of the perfect memory from three angles. Their precision made them more than eyewitnesses. They were a documentary film crew - of the mind.

"...and did you see Seth congratulate Charlie?" Renee sighed, biting her lip, not at all sure what to think about it. "He seems like such a nice boy. You know, I don't remember the Quileute men being _that_ tall..."

"They are all pretty tall, Mom, now..." Bella said, with a brave poker face that hid the shock that Renee could make such an uncanny observation.

"I wonder if Seth likes to fish? Charlie always said Harry made the best fishfry..."

Renee gasped, blushing, and ducking her head for stepping knee deep into a puddle of taboo.

"The Quileutes seem very happy that Sue and Charlie are keeping company," Alice said to no one in particular. "Billy even told Charlie that Harry would approve."

Harry Clearwater, like Billy Black, was Charlie's life-long friend. Although it might have been an easy target for gossips in town, no one in the tribe or in the immediate circle of friends off the reservation showed any ill feelings toward Sue for her interest in the Chief so soon after his death.

"Billy said that? To Charlie?" Bella murmured, pale. Saying his name made the bride tremble almost as much as the message. "Are you kidding me? They aren't even speaking, Alice," she whispered.

"They were at the time, honey," Alice said gently.

"What?" Bella cried out in shock. "How long, Alice?"

"Since the spring, I guess," Alice said, regret in her heart for openning this topic.

Breaking the news that serious business was going on under her nose was a delicate matter, but there was no way around the facts that the Cullens were in the know and Bella was left out in the cold.

"Charlie didn't really want to... you know... get in the way by telling you..."

"...didn't want to upset me with the truth, I get it," Bella interrupted, wondering when it would be that the men she loved would give her the truth without censoring themselves to protect her from the unpleasant realities of adult life.

"Sue Clearwater is a young woman, Bella," Esme said gently. "Billy said Harry would not want her to raise two teenagers _like_ Leah and Seth, _alone_."

Subtle enough not to rouse Renee's attention, Esme's brow arched in a silent communication about the double-edged meaning. Given the specific nature of their lives, Leah and Seth could be considered two of the most difficult teens to handle even by a village, never mind a single mom.

"I know Charlie was surprised, too," Alice added, "but he was happy that Billy brought it up. He was a little nervous about how he would react."

Charlie was certainly surprised the tribe would support them so early after Harry's death, but the Cullens were also surprised Sue would consider getting close to Bella's secret. Bella was shocked that Charlie confided in Esme with such a personal thing, and a tear sprang up in her eye, not for the obvious reason, but with the thought that losing Esme would be another blow to her father when they left Forks.

"Is there something wrong with Charlie's dating Sue, honey?" Suddenly concerned, Renee intuition set off an alarm. "Don't you _like_ Sue? Doesn't she like you?"

"No, no, that's not it at all, Mom," Bella answered quickly, unsure of what to think about this newest development. "I'm just surprised, I guess. That's all. Sue's great. I just can't believe I missed the whole thing."

"Oh, good," Renee replied, her breath rushed out all at once. "It would be terrible if they got serious and their people weren't supportive. It's hard enough blending a family. I wouldn't want anyone to come between..."

"There is no blended family here, Mom! They're _dating_!" Bella turned away from them as if she would shut down the insanity. "We are talking about one little kiss in public and a handful of flowers. Let's not get all excited."

"I think Charlie looked excited tonight, Bells," Rose muttered.

"I dunno, Bella, Charlie was pretty excited after his weekend trip to Seattle, last month," Alice whispered mischievously. "What was it... a _public_ _safety_ convention?" she snickered, her eyes bugging out in the secret language of gossip. "Came home and was happy as a clam for a good week. That must have been _some_ convention, hah?"

"You are over sharing, Alice." Bella flinched, squeezing her eyes tight to expunge the image now branded in her memory. Alice's confirmation of Charlie's mysterious overnight excursions and the uncharacteristic mood was just too much for the bride to handle on her wedding night.

"Did you see Charlie _kiss_ her, Bella?" Rose whispered so close to Bella's ear she shivered. "That was a _real_ kiss..."

"Do you really think so, Rose?" Bella asked, conflicting images racing for her attention.

"Oh, I think I know a real kiss when I see it, Bells. And so do you..."

"But Charlie hasn't even said anything, not really anyway..."

"Maybe not to you directly, honey, but just because you don't know something, doesn't make it untrue." Rose touched her cheek as if reassuring a child. "He wouldn't know how to tell you, Bella. I bet that's it."

"I know that smile, honey," Renee nodded, the memory of a young man whose smirk caught her eye the first time she saw him, and she smiled with the warm feeling the image still had for her.

"What are you trying to say, _Mom_?" Bella grumbled, surrendering to the idea that this conversation was out of her hands.

"Well, I think the girls are right, sweetie, maybe there is something serious going on," Renee said, plainly. "Isn't that wonderful? After all this time, your dad has found someone." Renee's sigh lingered with a hint of melancholy, concentrating enough to smile.

The power of a first love rarely vanishes. It remains in memory, in mind and body. Although Renee always hoped her first love would find happiness in his life, there was sadness hidden away in her heart since that fateful day when she left a note on the kitchen table eighteen years ago.

Intellectually, Renee hoped one day Charlie would find a new life, but for the first time the possibility manifested in the transfer of a few flowers, a touch of his hand, and the blush from single chaste kiss, resurrected the grief of their divorce. The emotion she felt was real, but for Renee acknowledging it was difficult. It seemed wrong to feel this way.

Strangely, a new baby, Bella's wedding, and the rather public announcement of his prospects, Renee suddenly felt the loss more strongly. It was not regret that fueled this feeling, it was a loss of possibility. Their unconventional family was branching out into entirely different directions and little would remain to bind them.

"Charlie is a good man, Bella," Renee said, with conviction. "We should be happy that he won't be alone anymore."

"Oh, Mom, you are right. I don't want Charlie to be alone anymore, either," Bella said, teetering on tears. The words stung, a bittersweet reminder of how Bella's leaving would make her father's life that much lonelier, and for a moment, she realized she should be thankful.

"Hey Bells! " Emmett catcalled from somewhere down the hall. "Need any _help_ getting naked?" Only the big bear could make help sound like a four-letter word.

"It's time to face the _music_ and make my brother a man, if you know what I _mean_... hubba hubba..." He chortled like a one-man construction site at lunch hour. Far from coincidental, his impeccable timing decidedly changed the subject and lightened the mood.

"He's a pig, but he's got a point." Rose sighed dramatically, brushing Bella's shoulder with graceful fingers and a reassuring smile, admiring the vision of her little sister reflected in the mirror.

"So, where's your freaking crochet hook, Alice?" Rose demanded. "We'll never get you out of all these stupid buttons without it and I am so _not_ breaking a nail trying!"

Bella smiled back reassuringly.

"Nor should you, Rose. Nor _should_ you."

"Sit tight, Bells," Rose said, winking as she headed for the door. "I'll be right back with the hook or scissors or a _chain saw_ to break you out of bride jail."

"Just go get the crochet hook, will you?" Alice's eyes were slits as she saw the dress laying in tatters, collateral damage in Rose's aborted effort to undress the bride.

Two quiet raps on the door snapped Esme to attention. Before the sound reached human range, strands of golden flax and a pair of mischievous eyes peeked in like a frat boy on a panty raid.

"Anyone _indecent_...?" Carlisle's eyebrows danced with unnatural heights as he whispered salaciously, and he licked his lips as if in preparation to devour something delicious.

"Sounds like you're hoping for a particular answer, Dr. Cullen..."

Awakened by his scent long before he appeared, the pitch of Esme's voice dropped, husky, and ready with desire.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, I suppose I _am_," he murmured, his tawny eyes rich with a languid promise of things to come. Slinking as if liquid fire, he caressed her slender hips with a slow hand, sensually exploring the curves hidden underneath her gown.

"... tiptoeing about a lady's boudoir in search of nakedness... how _scandalous_!" Raking long fingers luxuriously through his perfect hair, he moaned at the sensation.

"Can you blame me, Mrs. Cullen? To catch you unadorned is my mission in this life!"

Desire barely concealed by modesty ignited with a touch. With a single caress of his thumb, Esme trembled, cooing like a dove as her lover, maker, and friend dipped her lithe body low in his arms in a tango dancer's lunge. His lips met hers in a passionate kiss that lingered as if suspended in time.

"What you do to me_ is_ indecent, lover," Carlisle snarled softly, nipping her neck with gentle bites, lathing her scar with his cool tongue.

"...oh, the things you say..."

The pleasure curled her toes, and she moaned in response, her body begging for surrender.

"...oh, get a room, already," Rose whined sarcastically, huffing with boredom.

_"Renee is enjoying the show,"_ Alice whispered. _"just so you know."_

Eyes darting with dizzying speed, a startled recognition took over their features and Esme gasped, startled by the crash of reality on their private moment.

"_In flagrante delicto_ is scandalous _indeed_, Mrs. Cullen." Carlisle chuckled, an expression of manly swagger as he caressed his bride's cheek to soothe her embarrassment.

"I beg your pardon, Madame," he said, straightening upright, smoothing out their clothes. His eyes sparkled with promise as he touched her cheek with a chaste kiss. "It was not my intention to ravage you... in front of guests."

"Are you quite sure about that, sir?" Regaining the capacity for lucid speech, breathless with the effort, Esme cooed, knowing the answer to her question before she asked it.

"...no..." he giggled boyishly, shrugging his shoulders, unrepentant. Eighty years of marriage offers a comfortable predictability, but that did not mean life with her husband was boring, nor was their bed.

"I didn't think so," Esme murmured, returning his temperate kiss.

Spectator to a level of intimacy she had never before seen them share, Bella blushed crimson. It was such a delight to watch their antics, which were at once both alien and entirely natural. In the back of her mind, but afraid to turn around to check, Bella wondered about Renee's reaction to this unexpected and rare glimpse into the Cullens' private life. The bride suspected Renee hoped Edward, adopted or not, was an apple that had not fallen far from the Cullen tree of skillful seduction.

"Please forgive the impropriety, Mrs. Dwyer," Carlisle said, tugging on his vest, laying a hand to his chest, tripping with genuine embarrassment. "My wife, you see, well I..." As a dirty-minded smirk pursed his lips, he murmured sardonically. "I am swept away by her..."

Under heavily lidded eyes, Esme's mocking smile conveyed a challenge.

"We will have to see about _that_, Dr. Cullen." Their eyes met and the lovers exchanged a look that could only mean one thing... to be continued.

"I most certainly hope so," he coughed, a well-practiced mask hiding his reaction to her thinly veiled proposition. The expression should have been accompanied a manly blush had his smile not been so complete.

"That's okay, _Dad_," Rose teased, enjoying the play on the word that made her sound like an embarrassed teenager who is ashamed to be associated with her parents for their behaviour in public. "We all know you like to play caveman."

"He _does_?" Bella gasped, with an accusatory glance that showed her shock and amazement. Carlisle smiled smugly, tugging on the point of his vest as if to tame his clothing and his mind. It was evidence enough that the charge was true.

"If these walls could talk, Bells..." Rose whispered to Bella, who, still shell shocked, tried desperately to close her slacken jaw before anyone noticed, shaking her head as if to dislodge the image seared in her memory of Carlisle-the caveman. Maybe living with the Cullens would require more adjustments than she had realized.

"Yes, well... perhaps another time, Bella..." Carlisle cleared his throat, pulling on the point of his vest as if managing the state of his clothing somehow would tame his lusty memories of caveman moments of the recent past.

Esme giggled, wondering, if only briefly, if that was his intention all along. Esme shook her head, admonishing him with a wicked grin to which he responded with an equally wicked smile. Apparently, stirring her memory of such recreation was his plan.

"In my happy distraction," Carlisle said, bringing her hand to his lips I apology and promise, "I regret I have fallen away from my duties." He chided himself, but not so much that the taste of Esme's hand grazing his lips offered any less pleasure than ever before.

"Mrs. Isabella Cullen, your chariot waits! Forks' finest militia has secured the conveyance with orders to _detain_ any persons endeavoring to desecrate... the _Batmobile_..." he paused, struggling for his dignity as a bubble of a giddy amusement percolated up his throat.

As if the day were not already an exhaustive metaphor of a roller coaster, the mention of the nickname for Bella's new car recalled the hilarity of the rehearsal dinner, and the laughter in the Bridal sanctuary approached a most unladylike volume.

The hilarious nickname more than the image of her father's posse in tuxedos packing weapons sent a round of belly laughter through the room that was hard to resist.

Bella's lips quivered at the edges as she fought back the smile.

"It's _classic_, even I have to admit!" she said, snickering, remembering the expression on Edward's face in that moment.

"No, no, Bella," Rose said flatly. "It's _epic_!"

"The _Batmobile_... the final embarrassing act of Bella Swan!" she said, teasing herself. "Let's hope, right?"

Esme patted Bella's shoulder sympathetically, but her lips harbored a giggle, begging to be born. "I'm sorry, I have to laugh, sweetie," she apologized, unable to contain the eruption. "But it is just too rich!"

"Oh, well that's _great_, that's just great..." the bride tried to grumble, but laughing was so much better. "I guess I will never live that down, huh?"

"...not if you live a _thousand_ years, sugar!" Rose chortled; her laugh was lilting and freely given.

"Vanity plates already in the mail, Bella," Alice repeatedly blinked in a passive aggressive challenge. "..._and there aint nothing you can do about it...woah, woah, woah_..."

Singing like the Supremes in concert, complete with invisible microphones, Alice and Rose danced in circles around the bride, thoroughly enjoying that Renee jumped in, too. All were happy that Bella was not thinking about Charlie anymore. It was another successful diversion in the bridal sanctuary.

"Yeah, I guess I can live with that," the bride said, shouting over the crowd. "I'll need to get _even_ though..." she murmured to Rose.

"Don't worry, girl. That rat bastard will be sorry he crossed my little sister and he'll never do it again... until the next time, of course! There's _plenty_ of _time_ for that, Bells."

Exchanging a silent communication, Bella understood the meaning that lay beneath this moment. Somehow, the sting of their teasing evaporated, transforming into welcome acceptance.

_"Jasper's flirting and now Rose is joking about forever_," the bride thought to herself, the list of current events began to roll off her mind like raindrops.

_"My mother is pregnant and my father's will marry Sue Clearwater, and the Quileutes have changed their minds..." _she sighed contentedly, _"...what a day..."_

"Your prince awaits word of you, Lady Dwyer." Carlisle bowed gracefully, formally extending his elbow with a respectful nod. "May I escort you, milady?"

"Why of course, sir," she said giggling, taking his proffered arm, enjoying the playacting that the seemed to pepper the Cullen family's interactions and she wondered every day in this household was filled with romance, manners, and sex appeal.

"...and if I may be so bold, Mrs. Dwyer," Carlisle began his subtle seduction, dazzling eyes connecting with hers. "I see how Bella came to inherit such beauty."

"Oh, here we go," Rose muttered, sarcastically, "Dr. Casanova is in the house and he's fishing in a barrel, that's what I say."

"I think you're right, Rose," Bella said, looking at the expression on her mother's face.

"Dr. Cullen, thank you..." Renee stammered, nervously shaking her head. "I am flattered... but Bella is all her grandmother, not me. She always was..."

"Oh, I disagree, _Renee_," he said, enthusiastically, but stopping his words short of his idea. "...if may I call you, Renee?" he twinkled as he drew her hand to his lips for a courtier's kiss.

"Of course..." she giggled, blushing like a virgin being courted. "Dr. Cullen..."

"Ah, Madame," he said with great satisfaction. "_Please_... call me, _Carlisle_."

"He is really _good_..." Rose murmured, bobbing her head, admiring the ease with which Carlisle could play on simple human emotions as easily as his fingers caresses his piano, although it was unlikely the piano enjoyed his game half as much as the mother of the bride!

Like magnets drawn to a powerful force, the depths of his enigmatic gaze spellbound Renee with the promise of romance, the stuff of fiction.

The women acknowledged her mother's fate with a heavy collective sigh, no preternatural skills needed to foretell the fact that she was falling to his charms. It was clear in her glazed-over eyes, irregular breathing, and blush.

"Bella's right," Renee murmured softly, but loud enough for even human ears to decipher the embarrassingly thudding heartbeat. "...he's like a movie star..."

"Oh, my God!" Bella screeched as her face turned three shades of purple.

"Did you hear that, Esme?" Carlisle smirked devilishly, "Bella thinks I'm like a movie star!"

"It's not like I said those very words," she grumbled, the blush deepening to burgundy splotches along her chest, and she glared at her mother with devastating laser beam pupils screwed down to pinpoints.

"...I can't help what I say when I'm asleep..." she sighed, knowing this latest episode of degradation would not go away anytime soon.

"Well, I am quite flattered in any case, Bella!" Carlisle crossed the room to embrace her, whispering just loud enough for Renee to hear. "Be careful with an old man's heart, my sweet, or I may have to steal you away from that boy of mine and keep you all to myself!"

"Oh, Edward would really love that! He hates to share!" In arms where she had found many moments of comfort and healing, Bella hugged him tightly as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Ah, yes, but he must learn, remember... you are part of all of us now, you, our little white light, and my lovely."

"...our circle is complete, now..." Esme whispered over Bella's shoulder.

In the mirror, Alice and Rose were nodding with wide eyes.

Suddenly, gasping with emotion that tears could not fight, Bella blinked hard. The broken breath brought hot droplets rolling down her cheeks.

Lost the thick layers of emotion, sensation, and consciousness, Bella lost track of how this night completed the promises of her initiation in the field just beyond the window. Dressed in the mantle of white light and blessed in holy matrimony, Bella was one-step closer to fulfilling the covenant she had made in the night surrounded by the family that welcomed her in love.

_"Don't fret, sweetie, it's okay." _ Alice wrapped a loving arm around Bella's waist, overrunning all the teasing, and whispered back, "_You didn't forget, Bella. You didn't! Today is all about you and Edward."_

_"One thing at a time, little one." _Carlisle cupped her face, running his thumb along her cheek to collect the droplets of her shame as it they were diamonds. "_One day into forever..."_

"_You're right, Carlisle." _Bella smiled weakly, dashing the tear away with her brusque palm, ashamed of the sin she believed she committed. _"One thing at a time..."_

Cobwebs of uncertainty hung from the details of the future, but she was ready. Although certain the path to her destiny lay in joining this family, even after all they had shared, it was always a shock to be reminded of the love that these beautiful and extraordinary people carried in their hearts for one rather average, uncoordinated human.

Bella's brain raced with the overwhelming surge of questions. Secretly in the hidden corners of her psyche, hidden perhaps from her consciousness as well as theirs, Bella wondered if she could ever really be like them. There are many days to a forever, and she wondered if the feeling of wanting to belong would ever go away. There were so many things to be accomplished before they would embark on that endless journey it was hard to imagine that the big day was right around the corner - whenever it turned out to be.

Although sure of her destiny to become like the Cullens, it was still a shock that these beautiful and extraordinary people carried in their hearts a great love for one rather average, uncoordinated human. It was a moment of revelation each time.

"Alas, I may not detain you any longer, Lady Dwyer," Carlisle sighed, clasping his hands together over his heart in a gesture of sad determination. "I must return you to your love; he waits."

"You're right, _Dr. Cu_..." Renee gasped, stopping her words by clamping her hand quickly over her mouth. Carlisle gasped in feigned surprise and idly waved a single finger.

"Tst, tst, tst," he corrected her error hidden in silence with the melody of raised eyebrows and the soft snapping of his tongue.

"I mean... _Carlisle_..." A little shrug and a giggle made her apology, but her adorable struggle and Carlisle winked, instantly salving the wound.

"I guess I'd better get going, Bella, " Renee sighed, heavily, suddenly, melting like a candle in the sun. It was clear the mother of the bride was not exactly ready to leave the nest the women created together.

"I hope Phil won't mind my attentions, Renee." Carlisle's polite air made that an impossible concern. He pouted slightly in chivalrous disappointment. "Or, perhaps you fear he would not approve of sharing his Beauty with the Father of the Groom."

"Oh, Carlisle," Renee murmured, politely feigning protest required by propriety, yet she giggled like a co-ed having caught the eye of the favorite young professor, she playfully brushed the air free of his compliment.

"...you're just saying that..." she scoffed, dismissing him with a wave. "Look at me. I'm as big as a _house_."

The women protested in chorus scolding, questioning, and shocked at the irrational claim. Twenty weeks of profound changes in a woman's body created a new silhouette that would never be mistaken for anything but a model of Beauty.

"No, no," Carlisle protested earnestly. "You must believe me, Renee! You are luminous! The glory of creation of life enhances your beauty more than you can imagine, and the universe bows at your feet in thanksgiving for the miracle within you."

"I'm just a garden variety pregnant woman, Carlisle," she said. "I am not sure about the bowing part and my swollen ankles are not exactly worthy of thanksgiving..."

"There is no such thing as a garden variety miracle, _Madonna_."

Carlisle chuckled lightly as she ducked her head shyly away from the word. With his sparkling eyes reflecting an emotion entirely more serious than his smile, a tentative hand hovered close to her the swell of her belly, plaintively seeking permission.

"Of course, you may!" Renee said proudly, noticing the curious expression that made his perfect face look young and unsure. "You are a _doctor_, aren't you, Carlisle?"

"Yes, of course, I suppose I am..." he murmured softly, reverently laying hands on her blossoming body.

"But it is so nice to be asked for once," Renee muttered, not noticing the change in the room, but marveling to herself, thinking of how many strangers have pushed through crowds to rub Buddha and here, among new family, the request sounded almost... holy.

A stony silence blanketed the room. The ticking of the grandfather clock in the hall seemed to boom in Bella's ears, but the Cullens listened intently for the hollow wetness of a more delicate timepiece. The eerie quiet softened the room as the women breathlessly moved a step closer to the miracle in their midst, each hoping, wanting and waiting to be invited to partake, in a small way, of the energy of life growing in her body.

"A woman with child is a Queen of the Earth, Renee. All of creation must bow before her in awe for the mystery of co-creating with God," he murmured in awe, gently caressing her belly. The whirl of life under the thin barrier reacted and the shock of it brought a self-consciousness that was strange and new.

"At least that is my _professional_ opinion..." he muttered, a false smile covering his thoughts.

"...of _course_," Renee giggled, putty in his expert hands. Although subtext of the tenderness of his caress and the response of the women was lost on her, she delighted in his attention.

A single tear rushed to Bella's eye, seeing Esme's face as if she knew what they were thinking. This remarkable moment that would garner as much attention in the future as all the raucousness that had gone before. The purity of life shared.

"So, what do you think, Carlisle?" Renee asked with impatient curiosity. "A boy or a girl?"

"_Mom, _comeon... he can't tell..." Bella sputtered, crashing back to reality, leaving the dreams and hopes of broken hearts to dissipate to the winds. Renee, like Emmett, seemed to have a knack for that skill and right, not, just as in his appearances in the past, this gift of diversion was warmly welcome.

"Alas, the arts of gender identification elude me," Carlisle said, tucking his emotion behind a well practiced mask pouted, his little frown pinched at the edges. "...but how I would adore a princess..." he murmured, quietly.

Recognizing the tender vulnerability he concealed from Renee, Esme murmured holding her husband close to her breast. "Do not let him fool you, Renee... he adores princes just as well..."

The magic moment of discovery brought an unexpected sting that was masked only through the self-discipline crafted over the ages. Grief crept up without warning. Esme had experienced this loss long ago and carried it in her heart still, but perhaps, for the first time, Carlisle Cullen mourned the loss; he would never hold a child of his own.

As if she could read this painful thought, she caught his eye and mouthed the words of salvation in eternity.

"I love you."

Although his eyes still sparkled, his soft words, pliant and unsure, teetered on the emotion he was desperate to avoid, but it was Esme's warmth of heart that brought him back. Gathering himself to the task, he bowed genteelly, offering his hand.

"Before I release you, may I have the honor and pleasure of a dance? We didn't have the opportunity tonight... a most egregious error on my part, which I hope to rectify, if you will allow me..."

"I wish I _could_, Carlisle..." Renee sighed, wishing, "...but you see I just _can't_ dance."

Instantly, Bella pitied her mother, knowing how those four little words motivated the Cullen men to meet extraordinary challenges.

"Trust me, Mom," the Bride chuckled. "Resistance is futile. Surrender and retain your dignity."

"You know I never could dance, Bella, and _now_," she rolled her eyes and caressed her belly lovingly. "I am afraid I am even more of a klutz... well, _you_ know... I just couldn't possibly..."

Taking her hand again, this time for a languid kiss, bending of the knee in supplication, he moved in for the clincher.

"Renee, if you would grant me the honor," Carlisle murmured in her ear, "I shall dance _for_ both of us."

"Carlisle, you are a flirt! That's what you are!" Accusing him from within his strong embrace seemed infinitely ridiculous, even though her assessment was entirely accurate, and the women snickered.

"What can I say?" Carlisle shrugged his shoulders in a continental apology that was simultaneously aloof and seductive. "I am happily a fool for a beautiful woman!"

Extending his arm, the helpless human took it willingly, surrendering reservations to his calm surety. His golden eyes twinkled with every grace and charm of his arsenal, at once dazzling the poor human into distraction.

"Shall we?"

Renee's breath hitched as his hand smoothed along her waist to the small of her back. His smooth touch made her shudder, accepting her fate as Bella had long ago. The latest victim of his charm, Renee possessed neither the desire nor the will to resist.

Singing softly and seductively in a game of delight, the Bride's pregnant mom whirled under her movie star's guidance as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Enveloped in his arms, his sure step produced a string of squeals, followed by another round of giggles from Bella's sufficiently dazzled mother.

As they stepped toward the door, dancing to silent music, Renee's smile evaporated, and she waved in a funny way. A tear formed on her lashes refusing to fall. Turning into his movie star eyes, giggling like a girl, both afraid and fascinated by the spinning wheel of a merry-go-round that is a dance in the arms of a master, Renee sighed and softly smiled.

"I love you, baby," a tiny voice echoed in return from somewhere far away.

"Fear not, my darling Esme, I shall return!" Carlisle called, his voice smaller with distance.

"I will never forget this," Bella murmured, "and neither will she, Carlisle... thank you."

Replaying every exchange she could remember, Bella wished for the first time that she possessed the skill recall her sisters had to capture this moment and she wondered if vampire memories worked in reverse. If the human memory was important and deeply etched in the brain, could it be recalled in detail after the change? Certainly, a wedding day would be that important. It was a silly idea, of course.

_"I hope I will never forget," _she thought.

Such a loss would never happen. Bella had the advantage of a family with perfect recall. With two years of night-less days and more than enough encouragement from certain glimpses into the future, the Cullens amassed a vast treasury of information documenting many experiences in the short life of their most beloved human. Isabella Cullen would be perhaps the first vampire never to mourn the loss of human experiences. Fully documented for her future self to look back on the past, her life's story was safe.

"Bella, sweetie?" Esme asked, caressing her shoulder as a mother would comfort a child waking, alone, and confused by the darkness of the unknown night. "Shall I help you with your veil?"

"Thanks, Esme," Bella sighed, rushing back into the reality of the bridal sanctuary with a chuckle. "I think there is a ton and a half of metal and two inches of shellac holding my head together. I hope I have some hair left," she chuckled.

"Well, I will only take the crown, for now," Esme said, ducking to see her reflection in the mirror, smiling. "I think we can leave the hair for you!"

The comfort of her cool fingers nimbly removing the myriad of pins that maintained her coiffeur, Bella sunk happily into the buttery soft leather and closed her eyes.

"This is the best day of my life, Esme." Bella touched her hand resting softly on her shoulder.

"Yes, it _is_, dear," she said, thoughtfully, "... no matter how long that life will be. At least, that is how it is for me," she said, suddenly self-conscious. "But I suspect it will be like for you, too."

The simple tiara united mother and daughter in this moment when a maiden looks eagerly on a future ripe with possibility.

"Marriage is a living thing that demands much, but it is a precious gift, and a limitless source of life. Carlisle and I know that the struggles are as much grace as the triumphs you will share. You will see."

It was a rare thing for Esme to talk about the condition of her life and Bella recognized from the sincerity in her golden eyes that shining light onto private places of her was a gift in its own right, offered in love.

"Let him love you the only way he knows how, Bella," she said, looking away, recalling days that darkness clouded Edward's reason. "It is the only thing anyone can do."

"I will," Bella whispered, the words stirring up a wave of emotion, as the promise was a vow as strong.

"I could spend forever just looking at you, my beautiful bride, but Carlisle will be heartbroken to lose his dancing partner," Esme sighed. "I must remedy that before he finds another... _victim_!"

"A _willing_ victim to be sure," Bella chuckled, as Esme hugged affectionately with a kiss.

"I shall see you before you know it, my sweet girl," she said, with a lingering hug. "Be safe."

Esme was gone with a breeze.

As if Alice could read the anxiety knocking on the edge of Bella's consciousness, Alice appeared, a whirlwind of conversations going on simultaneously in her head.

"How are you feeling, Bella? Are you nervous?"

"Alice, why do you have to keep saying that, hah?" Repetition of this question from one who could see future events was unnerving. "Do you have something to tell me, Alice?"

"No," she stuttered, "I just thought..."

"Good. Now give that one up and find a new question." A strong finality in her tone gave her courage. "It's crazy making, Alice, so just let it be, okay?"

"Don't listen to her, Bella," Rose growled through clenched teeth, angry that such a little person could leave such a big footprint on her fragile human psyche. "There's nothing to worry about. Girl, you are ready."

"You think so, Rose?"

"Are you kidding, Bella?" Rose's forehead creased in astonishment. "Did you _see_ that pile of mush that used to be my brother? He was foaming at the mouth on the dance floor! Who did that, Snow White?" Thrusting her hands on her hips, head cocked to the side with extra large attitude, Rose proclaimed, "No, that was _you_, baby." Rose smiled and gently took Bella's flushed cheeks into her cool hands. "You are ready for anything. And so is he..."

The bride shivered, surprised by the intimacy of her touch. Drawing her face close, Rose's lips touched her forehead with a genuine kiss of sisterly love.

"Just remember what we said... _visual_, let him see you thinking," she said, stepping back into coaching mode. "Above all, _you_ are in charge," she said sternly. "Never forget that..."

"Okay, I see... this is the _test_ portion of the day, right?" Bella chuckled nervously. "I knew I should have taken notes at Nancy Meyer's!"

"No, no, baby," Rose murmured, holding the little bride close to her breast. "No tests today, or any day, anymore, _ever_. Baby, don't you know you passed with honors a long time ago?" Rose's embrace sang with great affection for the little sister she never thought she would accept.

"...you're going to make me cry, Rose..."

"No crying allowed!" Alice scowled at the two of them.

"We're having a moment here... damn kill-joy elf..." the beauty crossed the room with a huff and turned to whisper. "Everyone knows you make Edward happy, Bella... but I am so happy you are mine, too."

"Rosalie Hale! You ruin her face and I'll rip off your arms, and light a Yule log in the driveway!" The little pixie scowled, seeing very clearly the disintegration of a perfect makeup with an onslaught of tears.

"I'd love to see her try," the beauty queen whispered, challenging the pixie without looking up. "Wouldn't you?"

"Go find the stupid hook, already, Rose," Alice growled. "We gotta get this show on the road!"

Waving off Alice's comment with a flourish of her skirt and a twist of her nose, Rose stood at the door.

"You really are a beauty, little sister. Eddie won't know what hit him."

Trembling, breath broken by emotion, sweet sisters united in a single healing embrace. At no time could it ever be surer. Their bond is true.

Alice whined as if pained by frustration that was strangling her. "Go get the freaking hook, Rose, _please_... we are falling behind!"

"Wow, she said, _please_... how thrilling!" Rose's eye blazed with sarcasm, but her smile betrayed her true feelings.

"Hey, there's the Bride!" Jasper exclaimed, a radiant sense of play emanating from his face. As he crossed the room, Jasper took Bella's blushing cheek in her hand as her eyes widened with surprise. He kissed her without hesitation.

"Jasper, I... how...?" she stuttered, tears rising with the welcome shock of being so easily so close and for his unexpected sigh of intimacy and affection.

"...not helping here, Major Whitlock!" the pixie scolded, miffed by the distraction of unscheduled emotion. Alice pushed her husband out of reach of the bride.

As if he could read her mind as he could read her emotion, he winked with delight, tapping lightly on his temple. Jasper's eyes showed more than he could speak of his compassion for his brother and his bride as they faced the moment of temptation and joy that they planned, anticipated and greatly feared. Jasper's newfound confidence in his personal triumph could only make their resolve stronger. He washed her with confidence.

"Mind over matter, m'am..." he smirked triumphantly. "Ain't anything impossible no more...

"The gown box is in my wardrobe, Jasper. Will you fetch it and bring it back straight away. Oh! In addition, the shoe bags, too, Jazz... _please_?" Alice said, dismissing him with a quick kiss. "That's a good husband."

"As you wish, Mrs. Whitlock." He winked to Bella and disappeared.

"Yes, you most certainly need the box, Bella..." Alice growled, pointing with a dangerous finger at the bride, seeing in a vision that a horror was on the horizon if she did not intervene.

"You will _not_ throw Calais lace and Thai silk on the back of a chair... Cymbeline would have my head if I didn't die first and then I'd have to kill you!"

"I think it will be okay until the morning, Alice," Bella murmured.

"Over my dry ashes and _yours_..." The evil Alice sneered pointing with Machiavellian emphasis. "Furthermore, you are sooo _not_ going to kick these _Grazia's_ under the bed either! Not after what I went through to get them on time for those little ungrateful tootsies of yours!"

"My tooties are not ungrateful, Alice," Bella said, crossly, slightly insulted, but honest. "... _uneducated_, maybe, but they are grateful."

"Well, poor Carlos had palpitations for weeks because of you and your lack of wedding planning!"

"I told you we should go to _Payless_ for _Dyeables,_" the bride added with a snicker.

"I am going to _pretend_ you didn't say that, Bella."

Alice hissed in consternation for her advanced notice of her husband's unproductive search.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Bella's eyes scowled, searching for a reason for her agitation.

"I know he won't find it! Neither will Rose," Alice gritted her teeth, slapping her thighs with flailing arms. "It's a white box as big as Rhode Island, for gosh sakes!"

"Be careful, Alice," Bella teased, "you're face might freeze like that..."

"Very funny, Bride!" Alice glowered, and then a sudden and soothing peace seemed to wash away her frustration. "...okay, okay," she sighed, breathing deeply to ease the tension, no doubt a little gift from Jasper succeeded in altering her mood considerably.

"... just stay right there, Bella," she said calmly, but her eyes were pinched. "I'll be right back, okay?" The tone of her voice softened as she turned to kiss Bella and smile with a deep hug.

"How I love you, my Bella," Alice said quietly, facing the reflection in the mirror. Even though outwardly calm, she did not meet Bella's eyes. In a flash and before the bride could reply, Alice stood in the doorway and turned back once again with a heavy sigh. Suddenly, disinterested in the undressing and storage of the garments Alice flew back to Bella's side, to coil around her favorite bride to admire her reflection.

"Rose is right," Alice sighed in a tiny voice, "...it is almost a crime to undo you," and she sighed, "but you can't wear this gown in the Batmobile... now, can you?"

"Are you sure the dress won't, you know, _fit_..." Bella said, fingering the first tier of silk as if finding the comfort of a security blanket in the slippery fabric. "I mean, it looks pretty roomy in the front seat," she said, remembering and hoping. "Maybe I can be a bride a _little_ longer..."

"Isabella Cullen!" Alice gasped. "Did you hear yourself say that you like being a bride? I never dreamed of..."

"Okay, fine! Forget I said anything... like that's possible..." Bella rolled her eyes, agreeing that it was impossible to manage a ride in her car in her gown, but she was surprised to feel the same reluctance to lose the feeling of wearing it.

"I made you a picnic for later... promise you will try a little bit of everything?" Alice begged; pleading for compliance was not her usual mode of operation. "Everyone was talking about how tasty the food was, so promise me you will eat, okay?"

"I _promise, _Alice..."

Mania unabated, once again, fate changed the subject, like the unexpected embankment of a multiple g-force coaster.

"Rose! We need that damn hook!" she demanded, with a stamp of her foot.

"Why don't you just tell her where to get it?" The question seemed oddly mismatched. Bella wondered why she had not thought of it before.

"Oh!" The pixie wedding planner's eyes grew wider and she became perfectly still as if some terrible thought threatened to reveal a secret. For the second time, the Director of the Cullen House of Wedded Bliss made for the door, this time with deliberate speed. "I'll be right back, Mrs. Isabella Cullen..." she smiled meekly. "Be back before you can miss me."

In a blink, Alice disappeared.

Bella found she was alone for the first time since she woke up in her little bed at Charlie's house. In these final minutes of her bridal adornment, she stood gazing at her reflection, swaying gently the tiers of silk floating like a cloud, memories of so many moments dreamily floating in her mind.

Humming as she twirled with her invisible partner, flashes of his face, their promises, and their first dance ran through her imagination. Sights. Sounds. Tears. Laughter. Admiring the feel of her train grazing the floor with a magical call of glamour she never expected to enjoy, she closed her eyes, reliving the call of their song.

"..._and you appear in all your splendor..." _she sang softly, with a sweet and expressive connection to the lyric. "_My one and only love..."_

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen."

The familiar sound drifted in from the doorway and she gasped, surprised to find the most beautiful vision reflected in the mirror. The top buttons of his shirt undone and the black bow tie hung casually around his neck, a deliciously seductive invitation to disrobe.

"Hello _yourself_, Mr. Cullen." Her mischievous smirk delighted him. "I didn't see you standing there."

"Yes, I gathered that. Another surprise, Bella?" he said. "Your voice is lovely." Cocking his head in question, he struck a particularly enticing pose in the doorway, his arms crossed, and balancing one shoulder with poetic nonchalance. "Please, don't let me interrupt."

"...I don't _sing_, Edward." She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I hum... with _words_."

"Yes, yes," he said smugly, "and you don't dance either."

Edward grinned with delight as the surprise of their dance still astounded him. "Do continue your _humming_... it is my favorite part..."

"..._the blush of your cheek whenever I speak, tells me that you are my own..." _

In a rich mahogany baritone, Edward's voice caressed with a velvet touch, Bella's eyes fluttered and she had to look away to not fall into the soft heat surrounding them.

"Are you blushing, Mrs. Cullen?" he whispered, his expression showing he enjoyed the effect he had on her.

"I _am_, Mr. Cullen." Bella turned away, slightly embarrassed her body gave her feelings away so easily. "You know that I am..."

"You know," he asked, chuckling to himself, "I will _never _tire of saying the three most beautiful words in the world..."

"I love you?" she offered.

"..._Mrs. Isabella Cullen_..." he replied.

The sound of her new name the groom experienced an unexpected wave of pleasure. Temped by an overpowering impulse to take her in his arms, Edward struggled to remain in the doorway. A moment anticipated for so long must be savored. Resisting the need for gratification, Edward curled his arms behind his back as if to restrain himself. Anchoring his wanting hands to the wall with a firm grip, an invisible force held them in place.

"_Never_ is a very _long_ time, Mr. Cullen," her voice was low and sultry, "...or so I've been told..."

"Indeed..."

The reference to the eternal promise they had made let a deeper blush of embarrassment paint her cheek pink. In her reflection and she turned to face him to display to him the evidence of her delight.

"Capital job with the song, by the way..." he said. "However did you manage it?"

"You mean, how did I know it was a song? Well, that was easy. You said the phrase so many times, I suspected it had to have come from somewhere, so I _Googled_ it and..."

"My intuitive little bride..." He smiled with deeper pleasure knowing she had doubly surprised him both with the choice of their song and the execution of the dance.

"Once I found the song, well,... Rose and Carlisle did the rest..." She blushed with the memory of his graceful embrace.

"You're blushing, again, Bella," he said, smirking. His fingers twitched with anticipation, like a hunger, wanting to sprint across the room to touch the spreading warmth on her cheek. "What are you thinking, love?"

"Carlisle is..." she stumbled for the words, "Edward, he is _some_ dancer!"

"Well, he's had a lot of practice, Bella." Unable to resist the call, crossing the room in two wide strides, he took his bride in his arms for the simple pleasure of remembering.

"Jasper's no slouch either..." she giggled, remembering their clandestine practice sessions in Charlie's living room and the extraordinary mental gymnastics the family devised to evade his gifts. "They all loved hiding it from you. I hope that was okay, Edward."

"I am quite certain they both took great pleasure in your initiation, Bella," his voice cooed with a velvet tone as his lips buzzed her naked neckline, sending electric shudders throughout her body as he drank in her scent, wafting like perfume, riding every nuance of her movement, infusing the moment with pleasure and promise. "...and if I weren't ecstatic to benefit from their labors, I would be terribly envious..."

"You were jealous, weren't you?" Bella snickered, the practical joke fresh in her mind. "It was only in fun, you know. We had to find a way to get me on the dance floor without you, and we got carried away, I guess."

"Yes, it was exciting to see you dance with my brothers, Bella," he said, "after the torture..."

"You should have seen Carlisle dancing with my mother just now..." Bella giggled, pointing. "She probably thought he was drunk. But she fell in love with him anyway, I am sure!"

"I am sure it was the other way around, love," his voice dipped lower, in resonant dark tones. "The Swan women drive all the Cullen men crazy. Have you not noticed?"

"Well, I know you've got that going the _other_ other way around..." Bella snickered.

"You really shouldn't do that, you know."

"Do what?"

"...making spectacles of my brothers, intoxicating my father by your very being... they are old men, you know. It's just not right."

"Do you _really_ want to have this discussion?" The insulted bride thrust her hands on her hips and bit her lip to restrain the laugh begging to be unleashed. "I don't want to hear about the problems of old men..."

"I am not an old at all," he said with a youthful exuberance. "Why, I am _rejuvenated_. Your magic has made it so..."

"Magic, have I? Fascinating," Bella said coyly raising a brow, wrapping her arms around him. "And here I thought I was marrying a _man_, not a _boy_."

"Make no mistake; you'll have the best of both worlds," he growled, lusciously, softly in her ear. "But now that you are a married woman... you must be made aware of your _power_. It is not your fault, of course; you cannot help it. Those chocolate pools - even a strong man is lost in your eyes."

"But you don't like chocolate, Edward." She scowled, her lips pursed.

"I can learn." A pink tongue traced the ridge of his teeth seductively, his mouth slightly open, and he leaned into her neck for a kiss.

"That should be _interesting_," she murmured, thoughts of strange experiments in the near future boggled her imagination.

"Alice will be back any moment, Edward, and I am supposed to be getting ready."

Tempted by the warmth hiding behind the diamonds, he pulled her tightly to his chest, caressing the beading of her bodice like a roadmap to destiny. She groaned aloud as his fingers traced the cut edge of her gown, skimming her décolletage.

"... _are_ you, Bella?" he murmured low, enjoying the sensation of her breast rising and falling with the broken breath his fingers created with a ghosting touch. "Are you _ready?_"

"Edward, please," she moaned, squirming with half-hearted enthusiasm, paralyzed by the delicious torture of his touch, bolder now, dipping below the neckline of the gown, grazing between her breasts.

"I _meant_ that I have to get out of this dress..." she said, breathless.

"On this we agree..." he whispered to himself, raking her with his eyes as if to decide where to start. "We _must_ get you out of this dress..."

"I am referring to our _getaway_, Edward!" she huffed, feigning disinterest, finally escaping to the safety of the dressing table. "I can't wear this in the Batmobile."

"I don't understand the problem?" He smirked. "You won't be in it for very long..."

"The Batmobile?" she quipped, hoping for a hint of their wedding night destination.

"No, my love," he whispered, wickedly running his thumb along the ridge of her collarbones. "I meant... the _dress_."

"You are too much!" she exclaimed, astonished by his antics.

"Oh, I hope not," he said, taking her hand to his lips, never leaving her eyes. "You see, I have not forgotten your demand, Mrs. Cullen."

Gasping at the shock of his words, a refresh of heat colored from her cheek to her trembling breast as his desire in words.

"Edward, I... You know it is not a demand... it doesn't matter now, I know..."

"No, of course, love," he murmured, squeezing her hand for reassurance. "...but I have not forgotten, nonetheless."

With wide eyes and broken breath, Bella heart raced, intensifying the blush that now spread across her bosom. His lips pursed a moment, as if to kiss the liberated tendril framing her face. Taking the curl to his mouth, he tasted the texture and smiled wickedly.

"Your hair is delicious," he said, tucking the threads behind her ear, as if deliberately distracted him with its scent. "You smell so good... like strawberry fields."

Bella could not help but wonder by what miracle Edward's attitude of seduction without an iota of fear. She scrutinized his eyes for a hint, but the sparkle of topaz shined brightly.

"Are you alright? What's going on, Edward?"

"What do you mean, my love?" he hummed, caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers, looking down at her adoringly.

"You are, well, so... _eager_?" The puzzle was a serious one and the bride's forehead. "I didn't expect that..."

"I guess you could say I have seen the light..." he said, flatly. "I want to kiss you, love. I want to kiss every part of you and then start all over again."

"Oh, god, Edward," she trembled. "You are torturing me... we have to get ready to go..."

"Yes, yes, of course, Alice's schedule reigns supreme, but first I want to have a moment..."

"We will have all the moments you'd like," she said, "but first we have to get out of here... I have to get out of this dress. It's so hot!"

"Yes, of course, it certainly is..." he murmured with a dark sound building in his chest.

Edward jumped with impulsivity. "Bella, did you know that Jasper is an avid astronomer? Esme designed a balcony just for his stargazing. I must show it to you," he said, threading her arm around his elbow.

"Now?" she asked, shaking her head, confused. "I don't think now is the time, Edward."

"Oh, come on!" Cajoling like a kid in a candy store, tugging her by the hand, he worked on her resistance with a sly smile. "It must be against some law of romance not to see the stars that smile on our wedding night?"

* * *

Adrift in the eternal blackness of a moonless sky, a sliver of light hovered behind a cloud, spying. Under infinite stars, the chill of late summer puddled over-filled drops of dew on the grass. From above, it looked as if the entire yard was paved with diamonds, glimmering, calling out in the faint light of night.

The wonder of the day still enveloping them, Bella and Edward took in the cool wetness of the night with deep breaths. The crickets, the frogs, and woodland creatures offered a comforting song, as if they were the only beings on a hidden planet, far from the reality of living, and existing only for the moment of their love's sweet embrace.

"It is just a perfect night, isn't it?" she said, craning her neck to take in the heavens above. "I don't think I've ever seen so many stars."

"There are few nights when it is so clear, it is true," Edward said, returning to the instrument waiting patiently for his attention. "But Jasper says they are worth the wait."

Although he could have purchased any telescope in the world, the challenge of making one of his own hands drew Jasper's attention. The labor-intensive grinding of mirrors, perfecting the complicated optics, and painstakingly woodworking the cabinetry made the process of amateur telescope building the perfect hobby for a man with time on his hands. The prize of his craftsmanship, with a 30" mirror to rival any amateur enthusiast's product, Jasper's experience of the heavens extended beyond viewing constellations and identifying satellites into observing deep sky objects, the faintest objects such as star clusters, nebulae, and galaxies. For a man born long before experiments of flight, traveling to the reaches of space, if only optically, was a magnificent occupation.

The delicate operation of adjustments Edward made unfolded in slow motion like a rose blossoming in real time. Captivated by the precision of Edward's movements, Bella's reaction was immediate, organic, and real. Bella was more and more aware of her body reacting as her eyes fixed on him, the graceful ballet drawing her in like a powerful magnet. The way the breeze licked his hair her fingers itched to touch him. The thought of what lie beneath that slightly rumpled tuxedo flushed her cheeks with hot blood.

"It's a very delicate instrument, Bella. I hope it's _cooled_ down enough..." he murmured, suggestively, catching himself, "I meant ..._adjusted_ to the air temperature!"

Refusing to look up at his blushing bride, contented to blindly feeling the heat of her cheeks, the sound of her heart, and the perfume of her body, realizing that while he was taking his time fiddling with the controls of the telescope, she was busy undressing him with her eyes.

Thoroughly enjoying the powerful effect of visual stimulation, Edward coyly propped one foot on the base of the rock wall, casually crossing his hands over his knee, and rocking his hips as he peered through the lens. The pose was too sensual to be accidental. Another wave of embarrassment ripped though her body as she admitted she was caught in the act.

"You are teasing me, Edward," she murmured, swallowing hard against her suddenly dry mouth. "Am I?" he said, with a mischievous smile. Shifting his weight from one leg to the other, artfully serving up the fine curve of his ass, and she gasped, the image of the night of his striptease flashing in her mind.

"I am so sorry, Bella, but you must be _patient_ a wee bit more," he said, stepping back from the eyepiece, chuckling, enjoying her distress. "The mirror is very sensitive. It requires my full attention, for just another moment."

"Well, you'd better hurry up before I combust!" she muttered quietly, shaking off a virtually imperceptible tremble.

Anticipation's rush of adrenaline combined with the cooling night air proved to be too much for the bride wearing silk organza.

"Are you cold, Bella? Why didn't you say, so, and I didn't think..." he scowled, admonishing himself for such insensitivity, reminding himself to remember her human needs, quickly wrapping his tuxedo jacket around her shoulders.

"I'm not cold, exactly," she muttered, drawing the coat close in a willing embrace, inviting his scent to surround her. "Well, maybe it is a little chilly..."

"I found something, Bella," he said, triumphantly. "Would you like to see it?"

His eyes flashed with the excitement of Christmas morning.

"Oh my..." she murmured, awestruck by sight of the profound light in the heavens, magically hiding beyond the sky so far away it was not visible by the naked eye. Stepping up onto the platform of Jasper's fantastic creation, Bella was not sure what to expect, but when her eye adjusted to the darkness, the view was spectacular. For a brief second, Bella wondered if a hundred or four hundred years is long enough to see changes in the stars. Forever, after all, is a very long time; even for stars.

"This is so amazing...I've never seen anything like it."

"Once you were a meteor across my sky, do you remember?" viewing through the secondary eyepiece and he stepped back, eagerly watching her reaction

"Well, now you really are, well, not a _meteor_, exactly, but near enough to keep the metaphor, at least," he said. "There you are! _IMSC813_!" He said, excitedly.

Her mouth fell open as the final focus came into view and her brain reorganized itself to understand what it was she was looking at. Startled into awareness, she stepped back from the instrument as if it were too hot to touch.

"Edward...?" she whispered, barely making sound, choked by the tightness in her throat that signaled emotional surrender.

"It was in _Vogue Bride_, you see," he snickered, looking up from his work, straight-faced and without a hit of sarcasm, before returning to dialing instruments, making a thousand changes, rolling the carriage to find a specific spot in the sky. "I couldn't resist, of course." He shrugged, enjoying himself.

"You didn't really?" Slowly, the possibility sunk in. "Did you?"

"Jasper sent the certificate out to be framed. It should arrive tomorrow," he said, his confidence waiting a bit, "What do you think?"

"I can't believe it," she squeaked, turning quickly to look again, to be sure it was still there. "It's the most romantic thing ever..."

"We had to put a rush on it, of course, but that was no matter," he giggled, remembering the moment Alice turned the page and how she smiled when she saw this moment and Bella's delight. "

"Procuring rights to a blue nebula...well, _that_ took some work." Straight shoulders conveyed his haughty smirk of pride. "But somehow, Alice managed it. It is truly shocking the people that she knows.

"A _nebula_, Edward?" she asked, shaking her head with the idea of yet another wedding excess.

"A blue nebula, Bella," Edward corrected her, "A blue is in fact, a very rare phenomenon."

"As if a star isn't enough?" she asked.

Dismissing her with a shrug as if the idea was ridiculous, the curling of his lip indicated the humor of the notion.

"Bella, you are my sun, my moon, my morning star...my _Venus," _he said, smiling.I couldn't very well choose just one star to celebrate you, now could I?"

"Are you saying that your bride is a cloud of dust and..._gas_..." she scowled, remembering the earth science lectures buried in her brain.

"No, Bella," he said, tenderly. "IBSC813 is a cluster of new stars forming in the heavens." The energy of his countenance changed as he took her hand to his lips. "It is the beginning of life and ours to watch for eternity...and we shall, won't we, love?"

"Oh, Edward," she cried, clutching to his coat around her shoulders as she trembled, watching as the perfect light of infant stars hundreds of thousands of years old made its way to her eye, and the promise of eternal love stirred her heart.

"May I hold you under the light of your infant stars on our wedding night, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Well, when you say it like that" she said, her breath breaking into bits of chaos, "how can I refuse?"

"Come here," he said, calling her lustfully to his embrace, she rushed into his arms.

"It's the most romantic think I have ever heard of, Edward," she said, a tear fighting for existence at the corner of her eye.

"Bella, you're crying?" he said, pushing her shoulders to see her face. A tremble shuddered across her face when they made eye contact. "Don't you like the baby stars?"

The familiar ring of the words brought earnest tears, and she gasped, remembering.

"Did you see the baby tree from Em and Rose?" she sniffled through the tears. "Wasn't that sweet?"

"Yes, I did... and it _is_... Emmett was so pleased you liked it," he nodded, smoothing her hair with a gentle caress.

"Are these the happy tears they told me about?"

"I thought there weren't any left..." Bella sniffled in reply. Tucking her head into his chest to settle on the comfort of his breast like two puzzle pieces, linked, created for each other.

"Has it been a good day, love?" He said, wrapping around her from behind, tucking her body into the shape of his own like matching spoons.

"I never dreamed one day could be so full, so perfect...so _wonderful_," She shuddered in the cool wafting night air. Swaying to the sounds of nature's quiet time unfolding around them, Edward lingered, caressing her throat with long strokes, savoring the constant pulse of her life in his hands.

The velvet touch of his voice taunted her reason with temptation, but she had to remain strong. The schedule was quite specific. The echo of Alice's voice drilling the schedule into her head returned.

"We really _do_ have to go now, Edward..."

"Why?" He teased her with his haunting gaze gleaming as his mind raced with the list he had in mind. "I don't think there's anything I'd rather be doing than watching you shine under the starlight on our wedding night. Dreaming of you...in my arms..."

"Now, that is just unfair," she cried, her adorable pout proved counterproductive to her argument. "Don't you dare dazzle me... not right now... we have to go..."

As if will could rule the universe, Edward merely ignored her pleas, wrapped his bride in his embrace and swirled her in time to his own music, triumphantly celebrating his coup.

"My, my, Mrs. Cullen, remind me to do something marvelous for my sisters..our whole family. This was a splendid wedding, don't you think? I know you enjoyed it in spite of your reservations, didn't you."

"I will... and I _did_, ...and yes, but..." she said, a furor building on her forehead. Her brows knitted tightly, annoyed that Edward would choose this moment to be irresponsible.

"Edward," she growled, "... there are a _hundred thirty four_ guests down stairs, plus all the fifty Alice snuck past me," she grumbled, hoping Alice would realize her tricky invitation game was not unnoticed.

"All those people are waiting for us to appear at the top of the stairs... so they can throw the biodegradable recycled paper confetti..." she rolled her eyes at yet another reminder of Alice's excesses.

"You know the script as well as I, Edward. There's no going back."

Her groom appeared unmoved and her surprise was only heightened by his nonchalance. Meeting her eyes with desire, his attention to his bride encompassing his whole body, he swayed to silent music, holding her close, he began to hum their wedding song.

"Oh, I think they'll wait..." The mania of his singsong response exasperated her.

"Oh, you _do_, do you?" Her annoyance was growing. "How's that?"

"Who wouldn't wait for eternity to have another glimpse of the most beautiful woman in the world?" The velvet tone of seduction licked at her sensibility and she struggled to maintain her composure.

"...says _who_...?"

"...says _me_..."

"Oh," she sighed, surrendering to the idea that the bride is allowed to think she was beautiful on this one special day.

"Come on now, Edward, we've got to go..."

"Go where, love?" His innocence made him appear oblivious to the plan.

"To say goodbye, of course!" she groaned, aggravation building in tension in her body and voice.

"To whom?" He glanced around the room in vain. "I don't see anyone..."

"Stop teasing me! You know very well _whom_! Don't ruin everything by making me upset..." she cried, incredulously, struggling with her need to give in to the irresponsible claim he was making on the final act of the wedding. "...the big _goodbye scene_? Driving away in the _Batmobile _into the _future_? You know the drill!"

He was unmoved, placing with a loose curl, bringing it to his mouth, running it feather light across his face, humming with pleasure.

"Remind me to thank Carlisle and Jasper, too... you've blossomed as a dancer under their tutelage."

"Edward!" Tears threatening to build up with the pressure and she pulled out of his embrace. "Alice will kill us both if we aren't ready..." His upturned lip, a delicious pout, unnerved her. "Look, after we get in the car we can play all we want... Okay?"

"Oh, I _really_ like the sound of that..." He licked his lips, rolling her hips in his hands suggestively.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" she exclaimed. "You can just wear your tux forever and no big deal, but I _have_ to get changed. I cannot go in the Batmobile like _this_, can I? I won't fit in the damn seat!"

A waft of scent rushed to him as she lifted her skirt, a sudden glimpse of her leg startling him and the gossamer silk whispering with every inch of movement. Edward's cool façade cracked ever so slightly.

"I told you, you won't wear it for long... in fact, you don't have to wear it at all," he murmured under his breath, creeping towards his prize, his eyes darkening slightly with the unsteady feeling wrangling for his attention.

"No, forget it!" Bella shouted, throwing her hands up, "If I have to get changed, so do you! Now, move it, Mister! That sister of yours scares me!"

As she stormed off, she hissed, "...let's see how funny it is when Alice kicks your ass. I am _way_ not taking the fall for this one!"

With every ounce of her agitation at his reluctance to play by the rules, he remained completely nonplussed. His all-too innocent Cheshire cat expression masked a secret, the contents of which dangled before her like catnip on a string. Folding his arms over his chest as he leaned backwards against the doorframe, he blocked her dramatic exit.

"Edward, what is wrong with you?" she said, stamping her foot in outrage.

"Bella, love, there is no need to rush," he whispered calmly soothing her with his voice. "...we have all night... and every night after that. _Forever_."

His carefully chosen words were not lost on her, but the demands of a certain clipboard were clanging in her ear insistently.

"Yes, we do," she said with a passive aggressive tone usually reserved for taming a recalcitrant child. "... but first we have _get in the car_... now, take off your _clothes_ and...

"Is that a command, Mrs. Cullen?" he said, eagerly jumping to obedience. "...because your wish is my..." he said, singing a ludicrous burlesque tune. Slipping off his jacket in a tantalizingly slow and erotic shrug, he never lost her gaze.

"What has gotten into you, Edward?" Shaking her head, remembering his serenading rendition of Hotel California, she wondered if perhaps the groom was becoming unglued. "I'm going to get Carlisle to come up here? I think you have lost your mind!" Poking him, she was determined to push past him.

"That won't be necessary, love."

Her demanding stance of defiance with hands on her hips too closely resembled the pixie sister whose wrath they had all suffered on multiple occasions. The similarity was hilarious and broke into a fit of giggles that no measure of suave mystery could recover. He laughed, breaking the moment and he had to regroup. Yet, he could take no pleasure in torturing his excitable bride.

"Bella, my love, forget about Alice. Forget them..." he called out, leaping after her quick steps, beating her to the vanity table. "They're _gone_."

Parroting him, the weight of his words did not sink into her beleaguered consciousness.

"Who's gone?" she said flatly, as if responding from a distant place.

"Everyone..." he whispered, listening to the pounding of her heart. "The guests, our family, the caterers... _everyone._" He approached his trophy, his prize, his bride, slowly, as if stalking skittish prey, her eyes darting in her head searching her memory, and with every beat of her accelerating heart beat the realization of his ruse washed over her imagination.

"We said goodbye to everyone on the stairs... when you threw the bouquet. And then, with the family in the bride room just now..." Edward reached out tentatively to take her hand in his as if a fragile bird.

"...they're_ gone gone_..." she gasped in surprise.

"Yes, love, all gone." Snickering quietly at her reaction, his lips met her hand, kissing the ring that sealed their vow. "It's our night. Just you and me... and the stars."

"...but _Alice_ said... and all those people..." her protest was half hearted, overcome by her excitement and confusion as he came closer.

Whispering seductively in her ear, he taunted her mercilessly with the shock of his surprise, teasing another errant finger curl away from her face.

"See for yourself, if you don't believe me, love."

Bella backed away from the fire of his touch, propelled by some force towards the French doors and the security of the wedding company down stairs; however, an eerie silence met her in the hall and proceeded to step out onto the landing. The clock chimed midnight. Leaning slightly over the wide staircase, she called softly, suddenly not sure if she was expecting a reply.

"Hello?"

For a moment, her heart silenced as the echo of nothingness sprang back at her. This is not the plan at all. Confusion, overwhelming and frightening, made her head swim, and she blinked repeatedly as if to wake herself from a vivid dream.

"We are _alone_?" she mumbled, blinking heavily, sorting through the conflicting realities bombarding her emotional brain.

"Yup." Edward grinned, enjoying her adorable shock and awe. "As it happens, I rather look forward to some _quality time_... in our home." Pride and delight gushed from his expression, so happy he was to have stunned his stunning bride. "I thought that since... that if our _guests_ could make the big exit for us...

"A little wedding surprise... a small deviation from the schedule. I hope you are pleased, Mrs. Cullen."

"We are spending our wedding night... _here_?" Bella gasped, gripping the railing for support.

All the seductive confidence Edward flaunted deflated with a tsunami of insecurity. Suddenly anxious he had made a terrible mistake, somehow he mustered up the courage to speak.

"Of course, if that is not what you want, Bella, we'll have reservations in Seattle in a moment." His face fell in apprehension, his forehead instantly crinkled and taught, but the whoosh of beaded satin twirling in excitement interrupted him.

"No, no, Edward," she whispered, turning to him, fat tears welling in her eyes, "...it is _exactly_ what I wanted!" she cried, burying herself in his embrace.

"...to make love in our own bed _tonight_. It's what I have _always_ wanted..."

"Right now there is only one thing that I want." A low rumble like thunder clawed from his chest and rang out with a husky desire in his voice. "I want to make love to you."

"I want you, too, Edward," she murmured, a hot blush, anticipation, and desire dampening the sound. "I want you so much..."

"...and you, Mrs. Cullen, you have been very patient."

A sigh of relief generated a gaze of wonder at the sight of his bride trembling before him; he sighed warmly, with a hint of desire in his velvet voice.

"Y_ou_ are everything I have ever wanted, my love," he said, tipping her face to meet his. "For tonight and _every_ night to forever."

The pleasure derived from the weight of the word washed over them like a comforting wave. As if in slow motion, as is all moments of anticipation and want, his lips drew closer. The chill of his breath, crisp and clean, perfumed the air with the essence of him. With her eyes closed, heavy lids, surrendering to the moment, her lips parted, slightly, waiting for his.

"It's really happening, isn't it?" she murmured, as if to herself.

Trembling with emotions, new and heavy, Edward's anticipation was freezing him to the spot, as if words could break the moment, or somehow disintegrate the vision before him.

"You are too beautiful to be _real,_" he said with a breath that hissed with surprise.

"...and I can't believe that you are _mine_." The fragile magic enveloping them glimmered in her eyes beaming with bridal glory.

"I don't want this moment to end," she sighed with pleasure, although a hint of resignation twinkled at the edges of her joy: all moments have to end to allow the next to be born.

"...who says it has to end, love?"

Taking her face in his hands, caressing the perfection he felt there, he murmured. "Come my beauty, come into the night," he said, drawing her face to his, touching with a tenderness of divine love. "The sky is bright with stars singing of your beauty, twinkling, smiling blessings from heaven. Come away with me and be my love."

* * *

**A/N I could use a little refreshment here... press the button, for me.**

**UP NEXT: "Under a New Moon" Part II This is the moment...**


	33. Aug 13: Under a New Moon, Part II

AN: This is a reposting of the original text, edited. Enjoy.

* * *

_She is impressed by her reception by him. _

_He speaks of his wonder of her and his love at their first meeting _

_and of the savage pain of their separation. _

The Kama Sutra of Vatsayayana: Part III: About the Acquisition of a Wife:

_Chapter II. About Creating Confidence in the Girl_

_

* * *

_

"Seriously, Edward, where did they go?"

The possibility of evacuating the premises under her nose seemed incredible. How can 175 or more people just disappear?

"It's your honeymoon, Mrs. Cullen, do you really care?" he chuckled, sneaking up from behind to embrace her around the waist.

"Well, _no__,"_she shrugged, squeezing him tighter, "but I feel a little guilty because we've kicked them out of the house!"

"Trust me, Bella. They were _eager_ to go," he chuckled with raised brows of euphemism. "The Cullens love to take separate vacations!"

"Well, Carlisle and Esme were _very_ eager, that's for sure." Bella snorted loudly. "You should have seen them! They were…" she shook her head remembering the embarrassment she felt witnessing their encounter. "Let's just say, I've never seen them like that!"

A communal lifestyle affords little privacy for couples. In the hope of maintaining domestic harmony, both within the partnerships and the family, the Cullen's periodically disbanded for brief interludes of marital congress. Edward enjoyed the time alone; however, he always suffered after each event when extended periods of afterglow, constant instant-replay of their sex adventures, and disturbing over-sharing of sordid details pervaded his family's minds for months after they reunited.

"I can imagine," Edward murmured. "Their trip is _long_ overdue."

Although Esme and Carlisle rarely succumb to public displays of affection, such occasions were often quite memorable. The indiscreet tango in the bride's room just moments ago would certainly fall into that category— even if the mother of the bride had not witnessed the entire spectacle!

"And what about my parents, all the guests, and the _staff_? Did you send them on vacation, too?" she asked snidely, searching for any sign of life in the darkness below

"Not exactly…" Edward smirked with the scowl of a pirate. "And before you ask," he said as a Nancy Drew glare glazed over his bride's eyes. "It was the _boys__'_choice this time."

"Of vacation?"

"Indeed." The smirk of his excitement sent electric springs of energy bouncing around her heart like fireworks.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me where they went, Edward?" she cocked her eyebrow, instantly attune to details yet to be discovered.

"Emmett's dragged Rose to Manitoba for bear, _of course_," he growled softly, nipping at the soft lily-white flesh of her neck. His lips were cool, the kisses insistent, and he obviously had plans of ravishment on his mind. Relaxing in his embrace, Bella reached up to touch his cheek, but he caught her wrist and held her captive with his lips. A little moan escaped as he painted her tender flesh with kisses, traveling down from the inside of her arm so slowly, time stopped.

"Jazz has Alice scouring over Gettysburg's battle fields, and Carlisle took Esme to their special place, a private little island off the coast of Brazil."

"You _own_ an island?" she said, pulling back to see his face. It was a grand disclosure. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Well, technically it belongs to Esme— a seventy-fifth anniversary gift from Carlisle, but she likes to share." His eyes were full of mischief and potential.

His tongue curled like a snake in the crook of her elbow, and he hummed, sending vibrations through her bones. Aching for his touch in more intimate places the bride blushed for the wantonness she felt, and his seduction earned a soft moan.

Playing with stray strands of her hair unleashed from captivity, there was pride in Edward's expression that had little to do with the unraveling of his bride in his arms. Even in her semi-gelatinous state, the bride made the connection.

"It was the boys' turn this time, huh?" she said as threads of intuition brewing in her mind. Smiling, she combed her fingers through the length of his hair just skimming his collar.

"And this time… you got to play, didn't you, Edward?"

For so many years, Edward lived on the periphery of a family of lovers, an outsider to intimacy, convinced he would never know conjugal love. Tonight, that changed. Forever.

"I'm happy for you, Edward," she said warmly.

"A first time for everything, Mrs. Cullen," he murmured provocatively. "I hope that suits."

"Oh, I'm very happy for me, too!" Bella snickered marveling at his tricky surprise.

Holding tight to the man who made her dreams come alive in more ways than she could have imagined, Bella sighed. Swaying to the ebb and flow of his unnecessary breaths, and pressing into his chest, she reclined into the security of his strength. It was a slowly expanding sigh, more evocative of question and mystery than comfort and closeness.

"What are you thinking, love?" Edward asked lifting her chin to see her face.

"I just realized we have been alone before, but never _alone_ alone. Everything feels… different, I guess," she said closing her arms around herself. "I am not saying that is bad, Edward," she said quickly, intent on dispelling his anxious expression. "Do you know what I mean?"

Remarking to himself on the sensitivity of his human bride, Edward nodded.

"No interruptions, no _obligations_," he murmured drawing his thumb slowly across her jaw, admiring the way the light danced in her eyes. It's just you, and me, and … the _night_."

The weight of the word made her shiver.

"Exactly," she murmured, noticing her palms were clammy, and she knew he knew it too.

"We are _alone_ alone, Mrs. Cullen, so, what's next?" he said playfully tweaking her cheek, enjoying her state of chaotic arousal. The suggestive tone of his voice made her heart race.

"Gee, I don't know, Edward," Bella said innocently. "May I have this dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" he gasped in surprise.

The speed of his blinding embrace stole her breath and she squealed, waltzing down the hall. Edward bubbled up with renewed excitement for the extraordinary experience of dancing with his bride on his wedding day. Given the history of her disposition against dancing, it was more than a fantasy come true.

It was a miracle.

"You have no idea what this means to me, Bella," he said looking deeply into her eyes. His face lit up with gratitude.

"Thank you, Rosalie Hale," Bella muttered.

"Oh, believe me, I will!" Edward nodded with serious intent.

"We'll need a bigger garage." Bella laughed, knowing the answer before she asked the question.

"I'm sure Alice already has Esme working on it, love!"

Slightly overwhelmed by the firing of many layers of sensation, memory, and wedding dreams come true, Edward marveled at the confluence of feelings swirling around him. It was a very human state of confusion, but he never dreamed that he could share the experience of being emotionally overwhelmed.

"Why did you do it, Bella? You hate dancing," he asked as an unexpected wave of guilt hit him hard.

Sensing the tension in his thoughts almost before he did, Bella shook her head.

"Nobody _made_ me, Edward. I wanted to do it. A first dance only comes once, right?" she said smoothly, confidently, and without reservations.

"I knew I would be able to do it, you know, _after_…," she confessed shyly. Dancing would be easy after her transformation.

"But I didn't want you to have to wait until I was changed, that's all," she shrugged.

"Oh, Bella, thank you," he said cupping her cheek.

"So, you liked it then, Edward?" she shrugged apologetically, fearing his response to the games the siblings played at his expense.

"_Like_ does not adequately describe my experience of being so… utterly undone!" Edward chortled, shaking his head.

"You were surprised, right?" she giggled nibbling on her thumb, swaying her skirts like a schoolgirl; innocent and unsure. "I mean, you _looked_ surprised. Everybody worked so hard. Please say you were surprised."

"Bella," he chuckled shaking his head, "I am rather sure I will not be surprised like that again if I live to be a thousand!" Words trickling off into a sigh, Edward stepped back from their embrace to meet her eyes. "You are amazing, Mrs. Cullen."

"I was pretty pleased with myself, I have to admit." Smugly enjoying the fleeting thrill of superiority.

"When Carlisle announced our dance I thought you were going to be… _displeased,"_ he admitted, cupping her cheek to raise her eyes to meet his.

"Edward, come on, you were gloating!" she snickered.

"…and then ganging up on me like that!" he murmured accusingly thinking of the dastardly game his siblings played for sweet revenge.

"Immortal does not mean indestructible, you know that, right?" he scolded, squinting his eyes to slits in mock warning. "I was quite ready to tear Jasper apart, but the lucky bastard got away just in time." Edward growled pulling her by the hips to meet his in a gesture what was both sensual and possessive.

Certainly, Jasper was in little danger of damage on the dance floor surrounded by most of the town, but that did not mitigate Edward's impulse to act on his instinct.

"Oh, you _loved_ it, Mr. Cullen, and you can't deny it, I know you loved it," she protested, knowing he could not argue with the facts.

Jasper confirmed that Edward's rabid jealousy evaporated the instant the game was revealed and that it was indeed an unexpected pleasure for the groom to watch his bride spirited off to the dance floor in the arms of the men who loved her.

"I liked watching you, Bella," he murmured.

"I liked Caveman Edward," she said, raking her fingers through his hair.

His lips landed on the tender of her neck, kissing gently as a dove, purring like a lion, and muttering like a starving man.

"You are a minx, Mrs. Cullen." His voice rattled with something more than innocence at the sensation and sound of that word. "Is a minx in any way related to a _mountain lion, _do you think?" Her eyelashes fluttered innocently.

The graphic association shocked him.

"You are a very wicked little girl," he gasped, mouthing the words over the vein visible through her alabaster skin. "Whatever shall I do with you?"

"I'm sure I can stimulate your imagination," she cooed.

"There is no need for intervention in that department, I assure you," he muttered. "I have lots of ideas."

"Oh, you have _no_ idea…," she muttered under her breath.

_"_Intriguing…," he returned her whisper, pushing her back to meet her eyes. "Would you care to elaborate, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Patience is a virtue, Edward," she said, batting her eyes for effect, remembering Rose's prediction that seducing Edward would be like fishing in a barrel with a shotgun.

"We will just have to see about that!" he growled.

In a sweeping motion that took her breath away, Edward gathered his bride up into his arms, and sprinted down the hall.

"What are you doing, Mr. Cullen?"

"What do you _think_ I am doing, Mrs. Cullen?" he sneered, shaking his head at his bride from another era. "Did you actually expect to _walk_?"

"Oh, I guess not," she said dreamily, swooning in his arms.

With every step today, Edward approached the realization of a dream he put away long ago. With his bride in his arms, and love in every fiber of his body, he knew he was prepared at last.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Cullen," he said, opening the door to what was once his lonely bachelor's haven.

The room was transformed into a lavish honeymoon suite. Majestically adorned with garlands of silk, the bed was an island of gold in a sea of white. A multitude of flowers blossomed on every surface; their perfume rose softly as the breath of a lover's first kiss. A sea of candles lit the way. Lavish curtains outlined the backdrop of the river and the Olympia Mountains beyond. The new moon hid in shadow, only a glimpse of gray receding in the midnight sky. The scattered starlight and flickering flames reflected in the mirrors made the room a magical scene.

"It's so beautiful, Edward," Bella spoke so softly human ears would have struggled to hear the sound.

"No, my love," he said, grazing her cheek with the back of his hand. "It is _you_ who are beautiful—devastatingly beautiful."

For what seemed like an eternity, they stood in the doorway to their boudoir. In this room, not so many months ago, their fate was sealed. Here, they will cross the boundary that beyond which patiently awaits their Destiny.

"Ready?"

"I'm very ready, Edward," she nodded.

Meeting her gaze, Edward took a breath for courage, and Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen finally stepped into the night made for their lovemaking.

"You can put me down now, Edward," Bella whispered softly. Captivated by the powerful pull of his lips tantalizingly close, her heart raced, and she wondered how she would make it through this night without having a heart attack.

His cool fingers played along her hot cheeks, delicately tucking a stray curl from her face as her feet touched down to the floor with a butterfly kiss.

"As you wish, my love."

Hidden in the corner like a forgotten idea, a table for two patiently stood sentinel. A bounty of culinary glory graced the space. Fine crystal, vintage champagne, and a mini wedding cake made a vivid invitation to a private party.

"She thinks of everything, doesn't she?" Edward said with great affection for his sister, whose love for his bride had no bounds. Although Alice's enthusiasm proved challenging over the course of the whirl-wind of planning days, now that the fruit of her labors was apparent he was thankful for the efforts she took to make their special day grand beyond compare.

"She certainly does…."

With a deep sigh, Bella recalled in how many ways she was reminded that she was the luckiest bride in the world to be loved by the dedicated dictator of the _Cullen House of Wedded Bliss_.

Bella admired the abundance of the table: cheese and breads, fruits, meats, and caviar on ice. The selections were a sampling from the wedding, most of which she had not had the opportunity to taste. It was a feast concocted by one perfect little pixie to please one hungry human bride.

"She left you _this_…." Edward said flourishing a heavy-weight stationary card with a perfect swirled monogram embossed in gold. Alice's impossibly perky script peeked out.

_

* * *

Dear Mrs. Edward Cullen;_

_You will not have the energy you need to you-know-what _

_with you-know-who if you do not eat something PDQ!__ Bon appétit!_

_Love, Mrs. Jasper Whitlock_

_Ps. Drink the champagne. You will like it.

* * *

_

Chuckling at the thinly veiled subtext of the message, Bella was startled by a loud pop, and a rush of liberated bubbles from the finest French effervescence splashed decadently onto the floor.

"_Whoops_…" he shrugged with a boyish grin, admiring the mess. "Turn the bottle, not the cork!"

"Carlisle give you lessons, did he?" Bella snickered watching the glasses overflow with bubbles.

"As a matter of fact he _did_ indeed instruct me… on how to pop a cork!"

Edward's eyes widened with mischief, dirty little thoughts spilled out like the champagne. Rolling her eyes at the obvious innuendo, Bella smirked in delight for his playfulness.

"Why two glasses, Edward?" Bella questioned with a raised eyebrow. The groom huffed perfunctorily at her expression.

"One cannot toast with a single glass, Bella! That would be a crime of the highest order!" he chided. "Besides, it's our wedding, after all. I think a few indulgences are in order. Don't you?"

"But Edward," she protested, fumbling. Vomit was too pretty a word for the consequences of such indulgence. "Won't it make you _sick?"_

"Never mind that, Bella." With twinkling eyes and outstretched arms, he whispered an invitation, not to champagne, but to something more.

"Come to me, my bride!" His dark eyes beckoned invitingly.

A sly smile took over her expression. Hyperaware of the current of air brushing past her, she met the heat of his gaze and nibbled nervously at her lip. A pang of insecurity bubbled up, but she never wavered. Suddenly imbued with confidence from the sound of swirling silk, the Bride approached the table, smirking.

Struck into stillness, every hair on Edward's body stood at attention. Judging by his face, the Groom was unraveling. His brow twitched, but his expression locked down on the sight of her like a heat-seeking missile. His shoulders curled slightly as if ready to bounce. A flick of his tongue wet his lips in anticipation of something delicious.

If dinner was on the menu, Bella was sex on a plate.

Confidence bloomed in her spirit, warmth prickled on her cheek, and a little rush of power shot through her sex like an electric current. Seduction is a heady and intoxicating cocktail— with or without the champagne.

"Rose was right!" she giggled, murmuring softly.

The sound of her laugh broke his trance. Clearing his throat to cover his stupor, he offered her a crystal flute, brushing her hand purposefully, and she hissed from the delicious combination of fire and ice.

"A toast!" Edward said raising his glass as if addressing the multitude. "To the trio of 'Mrs. Cullens'! Ladies, we couldn't have done it without you!"

"Ain't that the truth?" the bride muttered to herself.

"And to _you_, my one and only love," he murmured with dark eyes, imbuing the simple words with depth of feeling.

"…Forever," she said simply. The glasses touched with a chime of perfection, and he met her lips in a chaste kiss.

Dipping into the bubbles gathering neatly on the gold-line rim of the flute glass, Edward gasped in surprise when tip of his tongue met the chilled wine. Humming with pleasure, and delighting in the wild sensation of playing in the wake of broken bubbles, he writhed like a tentative child chasing the unrelenting foam of breakwater waves on the seashore.

"Oh, I rather like champagne!" he giggled. "…so strange…"

Bella mewed, sipping the wine, and licking her lips.

"I think I could get used to this!" she said with surprise.

"I will bare that in mind," he murmured mischievously. "However, it is past time that you have something to eat," he said ceremoniously escorting her to the table.

"I trust you will find something to your liking, Mrs. Cullen."

Offering a thought of thanksgiving for the gifts of his sister, Edward selected a perfect cluster of grapes. With mischief dancing in her eyes, Bella's lips parted, and he froze. She giggled, delighted in the powerful pull of such flirtation, and proud that it was all her idea. Edward watched longingly as it disappeared into her body and he held his breath to resist the lust generated by the simple act of placing the firm sweetness between her teeth.

It was sweet agony.

"I like grapes," she murmured haughtily, opening her mouth to take another, kissing his fingers as they trailed across her lip.

"Especially when they taste like _you, _Edward." Her voice shimmered with the craftiness she felt.

"Behave, you naughty girl," he growled softly, feeling the touch of her warm tongue in every part of his body. "We must feed the human now or you will be grumpy later."

"Oh, you're no fun," she sniggered.

"Yes, well, we will see about that, won't we?"

As if lost in a dream, Edward fed his bride, and it hypnotized him. The universe encouraged him to enjoy the moment, time lagged, prolonging the experience of luxuriating in the temptation of her pink mouth. With every morsel, his arousal intensified. He imagined himself caressed lovingly by that tongue, soft wetness warming his mouth, and the sensation of teeth feasting on his flesh.

The stirring of desire discovered in each morsel made the Bride's experience equally erotic. Underneath the layers of organza, her knees kissed, and her thighs quickly rubbed together hoping for the promise of release in friction.

"Are _you_ hungry, Edward?" she asked in a sultry voice, toying with the stem of a ripe strawberry, "...because you _look_ hungry."

Wanton eyes met his penetrating gaze just as the Belgian chocolate cracked between her teeth. The tender flesh burst and the juices rushed out and she squeaked in surprise. Edward stoically offered a linen napkin, brushing the drops of strawberry dew from her lips without saying a word.

Immobilized by the swirl of her tongue on her fingers, Edward was lost in unfamiliar territory as his mind feathered out in many directions at once. The delicate lace surrounding her breast called him with a sudden compulsion to know what mysteries lay underneath her gown, and he grew physically agitated by the expanding disturbance in his thoughts and in his loins.

"Isn't it bothering you, Edward?" she asked, the licking the smudges of chocolate. "Candles, the flowers, the food—so many scents. It must be overpowering."

His eyes were steely focused, his body tense like a bowstring, quivering with potential energy.

"One scent..." The unmasked desire in his voice dropped easily, hot, and ready. The shift in tone instantly ignited a crimson blush that set her cheeks on fire.

Leaping from the chair and toppling it, his hands gripped tightly on her wrists, and splayed out to form a cage around her tiny waist. His powerful fingers pressed with a firmness that would likely be visible on her body by morning, and she hissed with pleasure from the sensual assault of his unrestrained touch.

"I wanted to take you, Bella, right there, on the altar," Edward growled, barely above a whisper dripping with lust and wet by desire.

"I wanted you so badly. I could taste you."

The memory of her dream of possession returned as if it were happening all over again. It made her head swim with a faint dizziness.

"I wanted you to do it, Edward," she gasped, trembling, suddenly unable to breathe under the weight of her memory of her complete surrender. "I thought you did…"

With dark eyes dancing shamelessly in the candle light, his lips parted, taking her as a rightful hunter devours his prey. Emboldened by a force more powerful than reason, he entered her mouth deeper than ever before, and she moaned against the pleasure that lies just shy of pain. She responded, offering herself and taking his gift, tasting him, drawing an eager tongue across his lips, impatiently waiting for his reply. Begging for more and wanting to wear the mark of this kiss, she pulled away only to catch her breath.

"When did you learn to kiss like that?" she whispered, wilting in his embrace like a flower stricken in the heat of day.

His eyes were dark with lust.

"I know this moment, every second of it. I have dreamed of you, just like _this_," he murmured, smoothing her swollen lips, ruby red from the force of his kiss. Never breaking eye contact, Edward stared, memorizing every nuance of her expression, sensing the sway of her body in motion, and the syncopation of her breath.

"I am afraid, Bella," he whispered in a soft voice as if sound would shatter the magic. "I am afraid I will wake up, you will be gone, and I will be alone again."

"Don't be afraid, Edward. I am yours. Forever." She cooed softly, holding his cheek to her breast, comforting him as a child jostled awake in the night.

"You are my reason for being, Bella. I dedicate every day of forever to loving you, Isabella. I will live my life in ecstasy, if only to give you pleasure."

"You give me pleasure, alright," Bella chuckled, kissing his palm. "If those orgasmic kisses don't kill me first!"

"In that case, I shall endeavor to kill you with kisses, my love," he snickered. _"Give me a thousand kisses, and then a hundred and then another thousand, and a hundred more and then a thousand followed by a hundred, finally when we have added up many thousands we will muddle the score so we will lose count so no envious person can cast the evil eye on us when they learn we have had so many kisses."_

"That is beautiful, Edward," Bella muttered dreamily, tucking her head into his shoulder.

_"Catullus to Lesbia, a love letter_... to a muse, but you are my muse in more than just poetry."

"Your letter!" Bella gasped in horror. "…and I didn't even say anything about..."

"Oh, yes, I meant to say the…_crystals _look lovely on you, Bella," he shrugged, masking a grin of devilish delight.

"Crystals?" Bella protested like a preschooler familiar with the ways of the world, but her eyes shined with knowledge far more intimate.

"Who are you _kidding_, Edward?" she sneered, hands on her hips in a perfect mimic of a certain little pixie. "No matter what you call them, Edward, I know you would never buy anything but _real_ diamonds."

Even to untrained eyes, three quarters of a million dollars in matched stones that made up a vintage Harry Winston wreath were impossible to mistake as cubic zirconium. Perfectly balanced, the sheer weight of the necklace was another dead giveaway. These gems are the genuine article.

Sensing his defeat, feeling exposed in her discovery, and lost for an excuse, Edward offered the only defense he could muster.

"No, Bella, I would _not_."

His face fell into a stoic mask, fearful of the next moment, and regretting the truthfulness of the past one.

"I knew it," she huffed, fingering the stones around her neck, and smitten with triumph for his honesty.

"I know how you feel about these things, love, but I could not help myself." Edward's chagrin was particularly pitiful. Like a puppy, soft in his penance, his head hung down low and heavy.

"Please, don't be angry with me," Bella. You are my Bride. It's our wedding day," he pleaded softly.

"Oh, Edward," she sighed, "you thought I would be mad and you did it _anyway_?" Bella's magical smile hung in the air like a lovely white cloud of confusion.

"…yes," he said, embarrassed for the crime and unsure about the punishment he would bare in consequence.

"I'm not mad, Edward. To tell the truth," she hesitated, registering the surprising thought she giggled, embarrassed by the truth. "I didn't even think about getting mad," she said, running her fingers in his hair, "I was _eager_!"

From the moment Alice taunted her with the mysterious velvet box, Bella was excited to see what delight waited for her inside. It seemed like it was years ago.

"I guess you are allowed to buy outrageous wedding presents," she shrugged touching the gems circling her neck just to be sure they were still there, "and I am allowed to like them. Weird, huh?"

"Bella, this revelation is the definition of weird," he chucked surprised at his surprise at the appearance of yet another wedding-day marvel.

"If I thought you'd wear diamonds, Bella, we would own DeBeers, and go bankrupt." Mischief twinkled in his eye and he grinned with idea of lavishing his bride with cascades of diamonds.

"I feel like a queen, Edward, well, you make me feel like a queen, I mean," she said shyly.

"Oh, Bella you _are_ my queen," he said, tenderly tracing the contours of her body now encrusted with jewels. "I wanted to throw myself at your feet, right there, on the stairs, and worship you."

The silence of the world around him in and the thrill of her descent raced through this mind as if it were happening all over again.

"I am sorry that didn't write you a love letter, Edward," Bella said in a small voice, admonishing herself**. **"I can't believe Alice didn't tell me to, but I should have thought of it myself."

"You told me everything on the stairs, Bella. There are no words for what you said with your eyes."

Knowing her face gave her emotions away, especially today, Bella blushed shyly with the truth, and she recalled the whole family in shock watching a lioness descending the stairs and the way they scrambled to pull Edward into the church before he could plan a getaway.

"I guess everyone could read our minds then, huh?"

"Well, I certainly hope not," he murmured, recalling the heat in her eyes as the world faded away into silence, and they held the future in the gaze. "I had most impure thoughts of defiling my queen!"

A tear rolled down her cheek, the twin of the one she shed when her fingers traced the curves of the script lettering of his note.

"I want to tell you how I feel, Edward, just like your poem."

"It wasn't exactly _mine_, you know, Bella!" he mumbled, his thumb tracking the tear away. "I shouldn't get all the credit, after all."

"No, of course not," she sniffled, laughing, "but I have my _secrets_ to tell, too, you know."

"Really? Secrets about _me_?" Edward murmured, his voice humming with intrigue.

Twisting in his arms, embarrassed that she had said too much, she paused, looking away at her memory. From the moment she saw that aloof, gorgeous boy, Bella harbored secrets in her heart.

"I love the way you smirk when you catch me looking at you," she said. Tracing the line of his lips with her thumb, pictures of the Forks High cafeteria raced through her head.

"I love that crooked little smile you make when you are laughing inside, but really trying to hide it."

He struggled with holding back a smile, nodding in response.

"Comparing yourself to mountain lions was shamefully wicked, Bella. I thought I would combust!" he growled, pressing into her neck, embarrassed by the excitement he felt at her scandalous teasing about his favorite meal. "Hard to hide that!"

"I suppose it was," she giggled, rolling her hips in his lap. A slow smile crept up her blush and her eyes twinkled with the wanton exuberance of a triumphant victor.

"I love how you laugh when you are surprised, and you can't believe you are, and you lose yourself laughing."

"Like the song_,_ and the dancing, and the Batmobile_,_" Edward muttered, still astonished by her craftiness. "I never dreamed I could experience surprise like that!"

"That's what made it so great," she sighed heavily, leaning back into his arms to dissolve in his embrace, "except the car, of course!"

"_Great_ hardly covers it, love!" he laughed loudly in response.

A rumble of distant thunder and the crackle of summer lightening made her jump even in the shelter of his arms. Settling into his embrace as an overstuffed chair, she squirmed. Wrapping his arms around her waist to shield her from the storm, Edward threaded his fingers through hers, casually playing with her rings.

The cleansing rain splattering outside brought a new perfume to the air. As Edward raised her face to meet his eyes, he kissed her lips openly and completely, and he moaned softly, reveling in the fire and ice in their unity.

"I think you taste like rain, Edward," she murmured, quietly chasing a single tear that fell, exposing the complexity of emotion in her heart.

"Oh, Bella, my love, please don't cry! You taste like rain, too, my Bella," he whispered, purposefully flashing her favorite smile.

The sudden acceleration of her heart startled him. Bella blinked away the tears teetering on the edge of falling. There are secrets more private than words allow and she shivered, apprehensively.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"I love your eyes, Edward," she began gently, sitting up straight, cupping his face to meet her reflection in his gaze. "They are the color of brilliant sunsets, and honey, and autumn leaves." She traced his brow with her thumb, admiring the depths of color in each strand of hair.

"Oh, I like that," he said, soothing her with the cool caress against the hollow of her neck, and she smiled meekly.

Seeing the concern take over his expression, she smiled sweetly, but the silent apology did not dispel his fears. His suddenly mute bride was deciding something, measuring the consequence of revealing her thoughts.

"Bella? Please, tell me," he asked, shifting to see her face, hoping to read her emotion. "What are you thinking?"

"I love when your eyes are _black, _Edward," she said quickly, without flinching, "they are as beautiful as your gold ones… and just as beautiful as green…."

"Bella, don't…" he stuttered, turning away, revolted by the idea she could idealize his feral nature.

"No, Edward, listen to me!" she said. Catching his cheeks in her hands, Bella held on to keep him from pulling away from the taboo and shame.

"When you let me see them, I know you won't run away because you trust me to take care of you… to take care of _us_. I love that you trust me like that now."

A rush of sudden panic invaded every part of his mind. A war played out on his face in seconds. Disquieting feelings shattered his light heart by reminding him of the dark path ahead in exchange for this night.

Every day until she is changed, swords will pierce his still heart, taking a bit of his soul with it. Every second of the countdown of her human life, he will suffer, knowing what is to come, and what she does not understand. The horror of transformation is a fact she could not contradict and he cannot overcome, but his agony began the moment he agreed to fulfill her wish, and the guilt of that choice will haunt him long after the deed is done.

However, that crime pales compared to others.

"I didn't trust myself, Bella," his voice grated low in his chest, "and I did not trust you, either. I'm sorry." he cowered; his head hung low in self-recrimination and his fingers raked through his hair.

"I was afraid I would hurt you, it's true, but I was more afraid I'd lose you. That is why I run away."

The shame of sin snaked around his throat like a noose.

"I know I made you very afraid," she whispered, sorry for the pain she had caused him in all the days of their relationship. "I pushed you, Edward. I'm sorry, too."

"I will not run any more, Bella. I am yours. All of me. Forever."

"I know."

Softly sighing, searching to meet his eyes tucked so low, willing him to look up, she straightened strands of his hair pulled out of place, one at a time.

"Are you afraid, Bella?" he said plainly and without emotion.

"I have never been afraid of you, Edward," Bella smiled, tugged his chin playfully. "Why should I start now, silly?"

The reality of danger and the inevitable fear of the unknown still hung on his heart, but the wholeness of her reply, spoken without hesitation, revived him.

"But it's very different."

"No, it's not."

Taking her hot cheeks into his hands, their eyes met, grazing along her jaw, he marveled at the strong woman before him who never wavered from believing in the impossible and the improbable with equal measure of faith.

"Are you sure?" he asked, stroking her thigh. The obvious silence gave context to his question. "How can you be so sure?"

Leaning in, their faces only inches apart, she frowned, squinting, and pursing her lips.

"Nothing can make me not want you, Edward. Nothing will ever change my mind about changing," she said with conviction. "I know we are meant to be together. I have always known it from the beginning and so have _you_. It is our destiny."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Edward whispered much too softly for human ears. Yet, as if she heard, Bella smiled sweetly, parting her lips in a gentle kiss.

"I love you, Mr. Cullen."

The quiet of the night sang a cadence of serenity as they sat huddled gazing at the stars blinking from beyond the glass wall. The breeze from the river tripped the silk curtains, and the sounds of the forest echoed along the shadows like a dream. Swaying, rocking her in his lap, Edward held his delicate bride, cradling the human heart at the center of two intertwined souls. Softly brushing back stray curls from her face, he nuzzled her tightly into the safe haven between his chin and shoulder, like an infant burrowing for a nest in loving arms.

"Are you happy, Bella?" he whispered, stroking her arm with a feather-light touch. "Did you enjoy your wedding day?"

"I am the happiest woman in the world, Edward," she sighed lazily drinking in the cool smoothness of his body perfectly matched with contours of hers. "And there has never been a more perfect day."

"Perfect, huh?" he smirked as his fingers provocatively tripped across the edge of her bodice, and his cool lips pressed against the nape of her neck, tasting the concentration of her scent.

Bella hummed an unintelligible sound of contentment. Although relaxed in his arms, the electric energy of the day left her body tingling with levels of awareness that were new and exciting. The night had just begun.

"It's late, you know, love. It is nearly one. You must be very tired."

"I'm not tired, Edward, but I'm definitely ready for bed," she purred, nibbling at his earlobe. The sensation startled him and he froze in place, just like on the night of their engagement.

"A wickedwoman... that is what you are, Isabella Cullen!" he whispered. The chill of his breath, traveling down her spine to secret places, made her shutter with excitement.

"Wicked?" Bella teased. "Well, you are stuck with me now. The question is…" she smiled devilishly. "What are you going to do about it?"

"In that case, perhaps you'd like to get more comfortable, Mrs. Cullen. I have plans for you."

"I thought you'd never ask," she exclaimed dramatically. "But I have no idea how to get out of this contraption! Rose went to get me a chainsaw, but Alice shooed her off and left me."

"It looks very complicated. Do you suppose _Herself_ intended me to help?" Edward smirked with manly swagger. Nothing could be more obvious than one devious pixie plotting the events of the bridal unveiling. "Remind me to ask Alice if the thousand layers were intended to torment me or _you_?" he muttered, chuckling.

"What do you think?" Bella said snidely, assuming only one answer could be true.

"I'd say, it's fifty-fifty!" he giggled.

"Alice is evil, Edward. I am quite _bound_," she grumbled, looking over her shoulder at the evidence. Confidence resurging, Bella turned to show the myriad of tiny covered buttons that restrained her in her bridal regalia.

"Hmmm, no doubt!" he chuckled, surveying the challenge of her garments with a slow sly smile. "Yes, she took great pleasure in devising this _barrier_."

It was a less-than-subtle reminder to savor the moment. The happy couple could ruin everything by skipping forward too fast.

"Yes, she _did_," Bella giggled.

His cool fingers danced along the mountain of buttons cascading along her spine like a challenge. Edward muttered in a mixture of contempt and thanksgiving for the brilliance of his devious little sister who knew that he would not crush the beauty of the wrapping.

Corsetry is an effective memory aid and agent provocateur of measured release.

"She said that _Jasper_ said, that you wouldn't want there to be a zipper... _historically inaccurate_, that's what she said."

"Do remind me to thank him, too…I think…" he chuckled.

Wise wedding planners know that without such Desire awakening for a hundred years demanded respect.

"Edward," Bella said coyly, emboldened by his hesitation. Excitement and fear created one unnamable sensation crawling up her neck in a hot burning flush. "It did take _three_ vampires to dress me, you know. This might take a while."

"Isabella, the pleasure is all mine," he murmured, his eyes glimmered in the candlelight like starlight bouncing on dark water.

She gasped, biting her lip to stifle the sound.

"But if you keep biting yourself like that, love, there won't be enough dress left to save for posterity." He moaned at the sight of her engorged lip and his mind raced with the possibilities of unfurling the origami bride standing before him. "Alice will be most put out if I am… indelicate…."

"Well, then, you better get moving before I get the scissors!" she muttered breathlessly. "I'm hot!"

"Let's see what I can do about that, shall we, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward brought his trembling bride to her feet, and a secretive smile pursed his lips with the satisfaction of a man who knows what effect he has on his woman.

The moment had come.

Although the summer unveiled intimate moments of heated contact, tonight, energized by the events of the day, anticipation, and the sacred space of eternal vows, it was as if each touch were brand new.

With a velvet touch, his nimble fingers made luxurious work of the many covered buttons of the delicate bodice. Counting prime numbers in aboriginal clicks to ground him, he proceeded diligently to undo the train of buttons. Brushing the silk purposefully before releasing each pearl with ease, he was obviously enjoying each tortured gasp that escaped her lips.

"Breathe, Bella, or you'll faint, and miss all the fun!" he chuckled mischievously.

"You're teasing me, Edward Cullen," she moaned, piteously. "My heart's about to explode and you are enjoying it. That's not very nice."

"It is very nice, for _me_," he muttered.

Finally, with single stroke of his steady hand, the fabric fell away inch by inch until the gown finally released like a sigh. Edward's breath hitched at the sight of his bride's white silk corset with baby blue laces emerging as the dress slipped over her hips. A peplum skirt flirtatiously masked her hipline, sheer stockings seamed up the back of her legs, and a simple white thong peeked out with a 'come-hither' blue bow.

"..._exquisite_..." he whispered softly as he collected the dress from her feet to lay aside for safekeeping.

Enjoying the play of the flickering light dancing against the sheen of the white silk skirt, which was floating away from her body like the shadow of quick iridescent clouds, Bella twirled like a lone ballerina on an empty stage. Embarrassed by sudden near-nakedness and Edward's flawless disrobing technique, the bride's confidence waivered.

"So, what do you think?" Bella giggled nervously, remembering to balance on the toes of her high heels, as Rose had instructed.

"Thinking is not possible at this moment," he whispered, swallowing hard against a sudden rush of venom brought on by excitement. The physiological response to arousal was automatic, real, but manageable.

Running his wanton fingers down her spine, he cupped her buttocks firmly, pressing her into his pelvis, enjoying the sensation of bone.

"What's _this_?" he murmured taking a side-glance down her thigh to a white lace frill. He slipped under the elastic, squeezing gently. "A bride's secret, perhaps?"

Jarred into reality, Bella started with wild eyes, clasping her mouth.

"Rose's garter!" she gasped, propping her leg against the slipper chair, horrified by the sight of the forgotten gift of satin and lace.

"I was supposed to... and you were... oh, no!"

Edward chuckled good-naturedly at her distress, spreading cool fingers wide across her thigh to caress the hurt away, but she would have none of it. Consolation was unacceptable for such a grievous bridal sin.

"Bella, believe me, she knew exactly what she was doing." Edward nodded, confidently. "Don't upset yourself."

"You don't understand," she cried, holding her head. "Rose _made_ it herself, Edward. She'll never forgive me!"

He met her eyes and his thin-lipped smile twinkled with secret information.

"Mrs. Cullen, do you think I would permit such a wanton display?"

Settling between her trembling thighs and fascinated by the sight of her knees, he traced the hills and valleys he found there like an undiscovered country.

"Should I allow any man to possess such an intimate token of our wedding day, Bella?" Kisses trailed behind in the wake of his fingers, traveling in a smooth wet arc to her ankle.

"Did you expect me to share this with anyone, but _you_?" he whispered, cool fingertips caressed the nape of her knees and up the seam of her silk stocking.

"I guess not…," she whispered faintly.

"This is _mine_," he growled possessively.

Dipping low between her thighs, Edward's finger quickly hooked under the elastic of the garter. The swiftness of his touch made her gasp, and she flushed with fire realizing he was slyly slipping his fingers a little higher than was strictly necessary to do the honors. Kneeling with her foot in his hand and meeting her eyes with his sparkling golden smile, Edward slid the precious treasure into his pocket.

Grazing up her leg with a ghostly touch, his eager hands, although inexperienced, made short order of the garter stays. Rolling down the stockings with torturously slow fingers, Edward looked just a little smug for his performance.

"You are torturing me again," she hissed, trembling in the battle of fire and ice on her body.

"I suppose I am, but I rather think you are enjoying it, too, Mrs. Cullen," he said with authority, turning her shoulders to face away. "Now, turn around."

Echoes of a lusty tango peppered the air, and a slow grin matched her blush as the memory came to mind simultaneously. Kissing along the edge of the corset, Edward gripped her hips firmly in his hands, and she writhed with the pleasure of it.

An intricate pattern of laces held in place with sterling silver grommets made disassembling it a necessary sacrilege. As each loop slipped open, a miniscule amount of newborn skin was liberated.

"Oh, God!" she moaned, her knees buckling under weight of her desire, and her thighs trembling with want.

Unable to restrain his need, or no longer interested in slow release, Edward took her from behind, capturing her breast in one hand, lavishing the nape bare neck with his demanding tongue.

"Oh, yes!" she cried, huskily, pressing into his body, urging him on.

The sound rocketed to his groin like the lightening chasing between clouds. Anxiety building in his hands and between his legs, a low sound rumbled in his chest, and with one decisive bite, his sharp incisors shredded the remaining ribbon jailors.

The silk coverings of her stays parted like a falling leaf. Cool fingers traced the path to the base of her spine and Edward groaned. Relief was short-lived for a groom with a half-naked bride in his hands. The sight of her naked body only intensified his problem.

Denial and delay were no longer viable strategies to manage desire.

"So much for _patience_…" she chuckled.

"Oh, you have been very patient, Mrs. Cullen, and so have I."

Muttering with a devious smile, Edward traced the pink creases the corset stays had made in her flesh. Soft indented lines trailed along her ribs down to the satin ribbons at her hips that held a white satin thong in place.

Fearless, Bella stood without shame, delighting in wonder lighting up his eyes, watching him as he imagined his hands exploring her body without hesitation or fear.

"You are so beautiful," he cried, dropping to his knees, in a poetic supplication that brought him face to face with a silk triangle— the final frontier to her nakedness.

"Excuse me, Edward," she said coyly. Stepping back to gather up the fabric and shredded ribbons, Bella wrapped the remnants of her costume loosely over her breasts.

"Time for a human moment…."

"Argggh!" He groaned at the loss of her body so close to his hand. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" he cried, shaking an accusing finger at the runaway Bride.

"I'll be right back!" she declared, giggling as the door shouted separation with a boisterous click.

_

* * *

We shall walk with a walk that is measured and slow, _

_And watch where the chalk-white arrows go_

_To the place where the sidewalk ends._

Shel Silverstein, _Where the Sidewalk Ends

* * *

_

The lure of the siren song just beyond his reach was a unique form of torture. Reciting arcane Celtic verses did not sufficiently distract him from the alluring music of water, the legato brush of lush Egyptian cotton against wet skin, the rhythmic release of curls bouncing through natural boar's hair bristles, and the wild beating of a virgin's heart, nervous, excited, and unsure.

Hoping to find relief in the clear night air, Edward opened the window and thrust his head outside. A verse of clouds parted the sky, invoking the gray light of the absent moon in a ghostly haze. A gust of wind rushed in, strategically extinguishing several candles as if Nature herself demanded a role in his final preparation.

Gathering her dress with the reverence of a postulant approaching the altar, he thumbed through the folds, searching for an echo of the warmth of her body still alive in the silk. The essence of his bride, temporarily housed in the garment, ignited his senses. Desperate, Edward brought the fabric to his mouth, breathing greedily.

The scents of the day sprang forth like a parade. Oils of anointing, the wild humor of flowers, the cut of the wet grass, remnants of champagne and strawberries were distinct and as real as they had been in the moment of their birth. However, her cassolette infused his lungs with fire.

"I wonder if I can hide you from Alice until then," he chuckled, speaking to the dress, pondering how long silk may survive if untouched by human hands and if it is possible to calculate the half-life of a human's scent.

Echoes of his brothers, his father, and everyone else who felt it their duty to educate the groom in the fine art of making love to a virgin ran through his mind like a tornado. Turning down the bed, lowering the lights, he muttered to himself.

"I should have taken notes," he thought, chuckling aloud.

Taking one last look at the room that had been his lonely haven, he realized that after tonight, nothing would ever look the same. The universe for Edward Cullen is a new creation. The sun, the moon, and all the blue nebulae in the heavens would shine brighter for the change in him.

* * *

_...and in Moonlight she comes in her nudity_

_Flashing breasts made of milk-water_

_Flashing buttocks made of unkillable lust_

_And at night when you enter her_

_You shine like a neon soprano._

_Anne Sexton__ The Consecrating Mother

* * *

_

A click of the light switch announced her appearance. Just as her sisters instructed, the Bride appeared, ready, and festooned for lovemaking. Stepping out into the dim light, Bella took a deep breath for courage, and slowly, raised her eyes.

Stoic and silent, Edward embraced the dream of perfection, unblinking in disbelief, and finally accepting that this was a dream from which he would never awaken. By every measure, an angel stood before him.

"Edward?" she whispered knocking on his silence. "Say something, please."

"You are going to kill me," he muttered his voice barely audible.

"That's what they said," she chuckled softly, relieved that his stony silence was only a human sexual desire-induced paralysis, not the blood-lust predator variety.

"You are so beautiful in candlelight, my Bella," he said, formally kissing her fingers like a courtier. Although the groom could see in the dark, he very enjoyed the sight of his bride's dazzling beauty and the light in her eyes receiving his expression.

"Let me look at you," he said, leading her by the hand to stand near the windows. The faint starlight pierced the moonless night. The flickering flames danced in the mirrors.

Edged with embroidered lace and seed pearls, the bride's peignoir would have made a fantasy-wedding gown. The soft light discovered hidden crystals in the exposed silk fibers of the long sheer robe that danced on the intricate filigree embroidery like rays of the sun. Falling in waves, her hair was released, and hung low around her shoulders. His jewels decorated her neck. Her red lips were wet with gloss.

"Alice said it was a gift from _Cymbeline_… the designer who made my dress," she stuttered nervously. "Do you like it?"

"It's very pretty, love," he whispered, his fingers lingering over the lace edges and the line of her blush across her breast, "but I like more what is underneath such beautiful coverings."

The sheen of creamy heavy silk shimmered like the night sky, and Bella's eyes twinkled in its reflection.

"How fascinating is a gift that rewraps itself!" he chuckled, tracing the curve of her waist, now hidden again beneath silk. Although fewer in number, layers now cover up the flesh he had liberated.

"I shall have to begin again, won't I?" he smirked, licking his lips.

"It's only a robe, Edward," she said shyly, feeling the press of his fingers against her waist. Her heat bled through the unencumbered silk like a ray of summer sun through a window.

"Hardly," he huffed, smoky eyes twinkling with promise.

"No Edward, it's your turn," she protested with a snicker, "or rather, it is _my_ turn, depending how you look at it!"

The expression of confusion of Edward's face extinguished his confidence. He was lost.

"I mean, isn't it my turn to unwrap a present, Mr. Cullen?" She licked her lips, mimicking him.

"Yes, of course, Mrs. Cullen, that is your right and duty," he teased, fighting back from the precipice, "but I thought you didn't like presents?"

"Let's just say, I've seen the light!" she smirked confidently tugging the untied bow from his collar in one smooth pull. It snapped expertly like a towel fight in a locker room. Edward squeaked in surprise, the tone of his voice hardly velveteen, roughened by sudden panic of discovering that her warm hand was in his pants pocket, tucking it away.

"Where to start _that_ is the question?" Tapping her lips with a single finger, she turned her head, studying him, comically. "It seems very _complicated_," Bella murmured teasing him with her fingers, tracing the pin tucks columns on his shirt from wing tip to cummerbund. "Do I get a map?"

"Bridal garments are infinitely more complicated, I can assure you, Bella. I'm sure you'll figure it out," he teased.

"We'll see about that!" she wondered aloud, stepping back, assessing the next move, like a chess player grandstanding for a crowd.

"First, jacket," she said confidently, gliding the garment down his arms. "Shirt?"

"Not quite yet, love, suspenders first." Tucking his fingers under the elastic bands, he writhed in a mock striptease. "They will slow you down, otherwise."

"Right!" she chuckled, grinning devilishly. "We wouldn't want that!"

With business-like precision, her fingers slid under the straps, and shrugging, he helped slide them from his shoulders until they hung from his hips, languidly.

"Are you sure you don't want some help, Mrs. Cullen?" he murmured, enjoying her minor discomfort.

"Oh, no, not this time, thank you very much," she hissed, remembering that night when undressing for bed was a little too hot to handle and she ask for help.

"But I'll let you know if I change my mind. I didn't expect there'd be so many layers."

"Only enough to make it interesting, Bella," he chuckled, impishly, "but there are no _real_ impediments unlike your bridal bondage."

"That's what you think!" she squealed, fumbling with the buttons. "These are some tricky little devils these..." she muttered, rolling her eyes.

The diamond buttons running down his shirt halted her progress only for a moment as she discovered the strange clasping mechanism, but the sudden need of three hands to manage everything was infinitely more difficult problem to resolve on her own. The gold nuggets rolled loosely on her palm rattling like thumbtacks with no place to go.

Haute couture nightgowns do not feature pockets.

"What do I do with the... umm?" she hummed, displaying the offending jewelry on her palm.

"Studs, Bella. They are called _studs_." The word brought a sophomoric smirk when spoken in mixed company and Edward could not resist the urge.

A crimson blush crept higher and higher as the word sparked her imagination with dirty thoughts.

"Best give them to me, Bella. Carlisle will expect them back," he chuckled, offering his hand, but pressing his lips together tightly, suppressing the laugh bubbling up in him. "My something _borrowed_, you see."

"That's very funny, Edward," she giggled, wondering if he too possessed museum-quality coinage in his Gucci's.

Heirloom jewelry secured, her warm hands floated up the fabric tantalizingly slowly. With each miniscule patch of flesh exposed to her fingers, the friction made heat. Finally, pushing the tails of his shirt away, it opened widely like a wanton mouth, and her fingers tangled in the brief tufts of hair peaking out to greet her.

"I like my present, so far," she whispered in his ear, drawing her fingers down along the edge of his jaw. He hissed with the pleasure as her warm fingertips traced his collarbone, and she purred when a flick of her tongue in the dip of his throat elicited a moan that could only be described as immoral.

"You smell so good, I want to eat you," she purred, as the cummerbund sprang loose, decisively unsnapped from behind.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, shocked by vibration of her word choice rocketing to his already impossibly hard erection.

"Well, I _do_..." she blushed, provocatively.

Certainly, 100 years surrounded by fellation should have cured him of any shock in that department, but she wondered if she had unwittingly stumbled on a nineteenth century moral conflict with oral sex.

"Is that so surprising?" she asked honestly.

"No, but to hear you say it like is…disconcerting, at least!" A flurry of obscene images ran in his memory like a raging river.

Holding his hips firmly in her hands, keeping her gaze locked on his, Bella smirked, boldly lowering herself toward the floor.

"What are you doing, Bella?" he whispered, unsettled by her slow descent. "You mustn't do that..."

"I can't very well take off your pants without taking off your shoes, now can I?" she teased; quickly fingering the laces and slipping off his shoes and socks with a flourish.

"Look!" she sighed, lovingly, bending in supplication. "Even your feet are beautiful!"

"Bella, no, don't... please, it's not right," Edward cried, caught unprepared by the warmth of her caress of his ankle, the touch of wet lips on the arch of his feet, and the crash of her hair spilling to the floor like a curtain.

"Why can't I kiss your feet?" she murmured, "You kissed mine, didn't you?"

"Oh, is that how it is, is it?" he murmured, raising a brow in challenge. "...reciprocity in the bedroom…"

A ripe blush colored her cheek for the backfiring flirtation caught her by surprise. Blinking slowly, Bella suddenly realized that the unwrapping of her bridegroom brought them dangerously close to the next level of this game. Kneeling at his feet gave the virgin bride a bird's eye view of the Promised Land.

"Not exactly..." she whispered.

The musk of desire radiated from his obvious erection that was so close to her lips that she had to bite her cheek to suppress the sound building in her belly. To moan at this very moment would be an embarrassing reminder of the night the nearness of him made her freeze up in mid-disrobing.

Nibbling fitfully at her lip, trying to ignore the slickness between her thighs, she released the button of his waistband with smooth efficiency. The crunching of the zipper sang out clearly, but her brows creased. His pants were not going anywhere.

"Allow me, love, I have seen the map," he said gallantly, quickly unbuttoning the hidden fastener. "There is another button, i_nside_," he whispered, chuckling.

"… _inside_..." she muttered, parroting him in the haze of heat, heartbeat, and irrationality of tailoring. "How was I supposed to know that?" she grumbled, annoyed, as if led astray by faulty GPS.

"You see? It's easy, Bella," he said slyly chuckling.

"That was anything _but_ easy, Edward," she whispered.

The trousers opened low on his hips as they had on that night not so long ago. Guided by his practiced hand, they fell away like magic, revealing blue silk boxers, and the definite outline of a mystery concealed within.

"Are you wearing my boxers, Edward?" she giggled, nipping at the letters with soft bites grazing his skin like butterfly kisses, and he flinched in surprise as she marked him with a cool wet trail of kisses just above his boxers embroidered with her monogram.

"Apparently, so," he murmured, admiring the embroidery. "I cannot imagine why, but Alice thought it was _fun_."

"Oh, yes, they will be…," she smirked at him. It's payback time.

Looking up to see his eyes, wide and heavy with need, Bella peppered kisses along the line of bronze colored hair that ran down his belly. Rewarded for the effort, he moaned as her hot pink tongue flicked against him.

"I want you, Edward," her voice dipped low and rough. "I want to see you. I want everything." She whispered softly, her fingers hesitating only for his word, unsure if this sensation was too much for him.

"I want everything, too, Bella," he hissed, overloaded with the pleasure and pain of the heat of her mouth so close to taking him. "But we have to go slowly, Bella."

The confusion he felt that first day in the meadow, the first day he touched her, the moment he knew he lusted for her, the second he kissed her, was nothing compared to the battle waging in his head as her warm breath danced so close to his cock he could feel the heat of her mouth from inches away.

Meeting her eyes without concealing the darkness he felt overtaking the light in him, he nodded, and she responded, tentatively kissing his length through the silk, making his erection flutter, seeking her touch.

"I don't want to go slow..." The words stalled in her throat.

"Neither do I!" he groaned, looking up as if guidance was available from above, "but we should."

"I want my present, Edward," she whined, tugging the elastic provocatively. "I'm tired of waiting. It's Christmas!"

"When did you get so brave?" he shook his head, taking her face into his hands to see her eyes, as if he expected to see the onyx of his own reflected in hers.

"I don't know... maybe it's _you._Vampire wiles preying on me…" she thought aloud, noticing for the first time the change in her passion. She was excited, demanding, and ready.

"… a predator in the bedroom? How scandalous!" he chuckled.

"Or maybe you bring out the sexual predator in _me_, Edward?" she growled softly, bouncing between the power of control and the demands of need.

"Lucky me…" he trembled.

The texture of her curls falling through his fingers like water and the images in his head all demanded attention, but it was the sensation of silk slipping down his thighs that made him gasp in surprise. Bella moaned softly, finally unwrapping him. The weight of his erection, springing out into the night startled her as his nudity was revealed to her for the first time.

Alive as a crystal prism on a perfect sunny day, sparkling like the facets of a diamond throwing rainbows of light around the room, Bella wondered if this was all a dream after all.

"You are so beautiful... so perfect." Trembling, she murmured, watching a flurry of emotions flow across his face. "There's never been a man as beautiful as you, Edward."

Running her fingers tentatively around his knee and up towards his thigh, he quivered under her touch. "I love you, so much." Bella sighed, softly kissing him, drinking in his scent like water to the thirsty.

"I am yours, Bella. Forever." His voice rumbled from a low and powerful place.

"And I will never understand why," she murmured.

The idea of her possession of such a treasure, the sole guardian of such a work of art, and responsibility as keeper of its needs was not a new idea. It was an old insecurity.

Nude did not do him justice, even in candlelight's warm glow. From the swell of his chest to his hipline and the long sweep of his leg, her eye lingered on the sculpting of his flat stomach, and line of golden hair curled around him, already swollen, hard, and ready. He is a dream come true in her hand and her mind floundered on what that meant.

"You are so big!" Blushing fiercely when the words raced out without a thought, Bella bit her tongue feeling horrified, curious, and brazen. Vampire prowess in this department was not something she had considered before. Certainly, seeing is very different from exploring in the dark through clothing and careful boundaries.

"Is that a complaint or a complement, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward chuckled, posing as if Michelangelo could do no better.

"I don't know," she whispered, choking softly on a dry throat. "... not _yet_, anyway."

Reading her mind from the hunger on her face, Edward lifted Bella to her feet. Bracing her body against his cool chest with enough need to force the air from her lungs, she sighed, curling into his embrace like a glove.

"I must have you, Bella, but not because I promised you," he shuddered in confession. "I want you and I must have you, or I will die!"

"I know the feeling!" she murmured, melting at his touch, reeling with the heady pleasure of sexual intoxication. Her head rested dreamily on his shoulder, the proof of his desire pressing hard against her belly, and a slick invitation blossoming between her legs.

"Kiss me!" she demanded, pulling his face to hers, biting his lip. Greedily, her tongue slipped through and for the first time dipped into his mouth. Overwhelmed by her recklessly skating past taboo, Edward froze when she pressed on to taste his treacherous venom, but his body roared for more.

Although in command of his nature, not even perfect control could reverse his physiology. The monster might be trained and well caged, but his scent in the air taunted her, and his venom, the sting of his love, was hers for the asking.

A flash of summer lightening lit up the darkness, and the oncoming storm, a deluge, sang like a glorious symphony in the distance.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he asked sternly, instinctively pulling her back from the luxurious decadence of feeding the beast waiting in the shadows, hiding under his skin.

"Yes, I am," she blinked several times to be sure, as if the sound of his voice was coming from a faraway place. Cool hands caressed her face, questioning the kiss that had her heaving for breath.

"You taste so sweet. My tongue feels tingly." she murmured, chasing the answer around in her mouth. "I like it, Edward. I like how you taste."

"You mustn't, Bella. It is too dangerous." No matter how many experiments Carlisle verified it, this was one scientific fact Edward repeatedly resisted. "If anything ever happened…"

"A little too late for that now, don't you think, Edward?" she twinkled, mischievously.

"Bella, I can't allow it," he muttered like a mantra, wishing away the anxiety that had little to do with danger, but was rising like incense. Soon, there would be no reasoning; instinct was at the ready, waiting to take over. The time for talk is running short.

"I know you won't hurt me, Edward," she said, shivering from the chill of night air against her bare arms. It was raining harder now, the curtains swaying with the incoming storm.

"Look at me. I'm not afraid, Edward, I'm not," she smiled confidently, softly humming at his touch.

Brushing with unbearable lightness and deliberation, marking her with the scent of his perfumed breath, his index finger traced over the lines of destiny on her palm, and around her wrists with a vague melancholy as if offering an unrepentant apology.

The pounding of her heart bounded in her veins the instant his thumbs dipped into the hollow of her throat. His fingers spread out across her shoulders leaving a trail of fire wherever he touched. The silk robe slid gracefully from her arms and onto the floor in a puddle at her feet.

"I am not going to stop, Bella," he said flatly. It was as much an order as a promise.

"I am not going to let you stop, Edward," she whispered defiantly.

"I don't want to stop."

"Then don't…"

Cool fingers hooked under the thin strap, and her gown slid willingly from her shoulder. Warm thighs coiled against the pleasure of the silk fabric's retreat, inviting her breast into the dark. Bending to take her into his mouth, the remaining strap fell without warning, and the gown surrendered to gravity, rolling away like a wave raining silk. In the silence marked with the pitter-patter of seed pearls and crystals dancing at their feet, two gladiators stood, steeling for the unknown journey that was to follow.

"You are a Goddess, Isabella. I will worship you for eternity," he murmured, stunned by the fierce flower bared for him wearing only diamonds and the perfume of lust.

Desire, need, and readiness assaulted his senses. Bella's nearly scarlet blush pounded like a pulse as he enveloped her, trembling in his stone arms, and carried her effortlessly to the center of their golden bridal bed.

Taking into his senses the signs of her desire, her need, and her readiness, Edward slowly crawled, deliberately moving toward the center where she waited as an abundant garden for his pleasure. In the silence marred only by ragged breaths of anticipation, the world between them seemed to fall away to a singularity of one being.

"Are you okay, Edward?" A look she could not name crossed his forehead.

"Oh, yes," he whispered slyly, the corner of his lip twitching with a secret thought. Feeling worthy of her love for the first time, never before had he loved her as he loved her now, he clamored for her touch, and his body screamed to satiate his desire.

"The first time we touched, I told you, I was out of my mind. Everything about you was so much beyond my imagining," he said, stoking with a single finger down through the channel between her breasts to splay his fingers across her belly, possessively. "And now, here you are so warm, so soft, and so much more than dangerous... so _tempting_."

"My blood is tempting you, Edward?" she asked calmly in control.

"Oh, yes, but not like that, my love," he smiled, confidently. His fingers, cool and firm, traced her collarbone and curled around her breast when his lips raced along her white throat.

It was not the scent of her blood that intoxicated him but the irresistible power of lust that had surpassed all his fears.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you?" he groaned through clenched teeth, but his hands remained as gentle as a butterfly's wing cupping her breast, rolling over the sweet cherry with his thumb.

"Oh, Edward… tell me!" she moaned in reply, aching with need from the heat of his words. Somewhere distant in her memory echoed her lessons on the value of words in the bedroom.

"I want to bury myself inside you," he growled softly. "I want to hear you scream my name… over and over."

"Oh, my..."

Admiring the flush that extended far beyond her cheek, grazing her throat, coloring her breast, his fingers cupped her sweet thighs wet with the kiss of hot blood. A river of lighting raced through her sex.

"Be very still, Bella," he cooed, softly, watching her watching his lips part, her heart racing. With the look of fire in his eyes, never flinching, his mouth opened, and his cool purple tongue curled around her pink nipple. It pebbled like paper, teasingly hard at his cool breath, and he suckled as if it was his first breath of life.

_"_Oh!" Bella gasped, grabbing his hair in a tight fist, staring down at him as she disappeared into his cool wet mouth.

Afraid he would pull away, overwhelmed by the delicious and confusing sensory expression of his carnal nature, Bella held her breath and whimpered when he finally released her.

"This is okay? I am not hurting you?" he said unsure.

"You're kidding, right?" she hissed, breathlessly. With the gleam of perspiration shining on her body and the warmth of her skin heating his, he lay at her side, waiting for her heart to calm.

"You know you are driving me crazy," she whimpered again, lost in the battering of her heart as if she was running from a lion.

"Well, we certainly don't want that, so we?" Tongue lapping at her breast, he smirked.

Drawing lazy circles on her quivering belly, debating the merits of the tiny blue bow and triangle of white satin that called to him, that screamed his name, he discovered her heart was not inclined to rest.

Trailing his tongue down to her pelvis, he played devilishly with the satin bow of her bridal panties. In a moment, it effortlessly slipped between his fingers and released the ribbons holding the satin triangle in place. It fell with the ease of a rose petal revealing her pink and swollen sex.

"So beautiful," he murmured, pressure stirring in his loins.

"Touch me, Edward," she whimpered, "be inside of me."

"I want to taste you first," he said, cupping her glistening sex. "May I taste you, Bella?"

"What did you say?" she whispered, blinking in shock, his words digging deeper between her legs as if they could possess her like a demon. Her eyes, wild with the same need, felt soft chastity gave way to deep urgency, felling the boundary he had maintained with a luxury of excess.

Meeting her gaze, never flinching, he made his descent. He licked his lips in anticipation of taking refuge in the inviting wet warmth of her eager body and diving into the magic of sensations yet to come.

"…oh…" she gasped, calling out with mewling sounds, his lips explored her. Sucking, drinking, and teasing brought Bella arching with want to take all of him. His desire pulsing against her thigh, pushing her further and further along the path from which there was no regret or hesitation, and no return.

Each dip of his head, the crush of the pillow and the touch of the soft cool meat of his mouth drove her gasping over the edge of pleasure. She cried out in delight and surprise, as his cold tongue courageously ventured out from his lips, lovingly searching for the hidden treasures of her secret sex, seeking the dark and secret places known only by touch.

Cooing like a dove, he moaned in response, not with the growl of a monster, but the lust of a man, palming the mound of her pelvis, rising and falling with the broken cry of her arousal.

"I am not hurting you?" He surfaced quickly, skating between question, statement, and surprise leaving a single finger to play along the swollen pink folds.

"Are you sure, Bella?" he pleaded, but her joyful smile was all the response she could offer.

Humming, her thighs grazed along his body, her leg tracing the form of his shoulder, begging for more with raking fingers pleading firmly against his scalp. The strength of a lioness was emerging, finding her power

"Make love to me, Edward. I need you, now," she insisted, raking fingers down his spine, hitching her leg on his hip, perilously close to his throbbing erection, ready to make its own demand.

"I don't want to be fast," he intoned, his voice unable to take on melody. He pleaded, but her joyful smile was all the response she could offer. The chestnut curls protecting her prize felt soft and lush in his palm.

"Slow down, Bella," he muttered. "We have to be very careful."

"I don't want to be slow and or careful! I want you! Edward!" she cried, with a flutter of unexpected tears, desperate with need.

Edward's eyes blazed, dark, and full and a sound like distant thunder bubbled up from his chest. Rolling together, a wave-like embrace, his body poised over her, ready. The intense hunger to possess overtook him and he thrust into her wet warm center with all his need.

"I love you," he whispered.

In a seamless motion, a single fierce thrust, his magnificence, hard as the marble of her dreams, filled the emptiness she had never known she possessed.

Eyes blazing wide in shock or surprise, she gasped as he filled her. The world silenced, her body surrendering its mystery, and their spirits found the sacred union that was their Destiny.

Nothing would be the same.

Smoothing her hair to soothe the sting he imagined he had inflicted, they lay still and silent in the fullness of their bodies melding as one. A bright whiff of salted copper spread as the fog and he held his breath to memorize the scent of innocence lost.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he whispered softly, touching foreheads as if to touch her mind. Smiling through a single tear, he murmured soft, soothing sounds.

"I am _now_," she whispered, pressing up against him, with encouragement.

The strong presence of her virgin blood permeated the air and was as obvious as she feared, but he seemed unaffected. Randomly, it occurred to her that is why the glass windows were open, in spite of the rain.

"Are _you_ okay, Edward?" she searched his eyes.

"… so warm, so... _tight_," he said, lifting up to see his body vanishing into the mystery to memorize the miracle of this moment of their oneness. "…so beautiful…"

"…so deep..." she whispered softly, "…so full."

"Am I hurting you? Is it too much, Bella?" he said stilling with the shock of his fear come true.

"No, not at all," she giggled softly kissing his lips for reassurance. "I feel wonderful."

The natural rhythm of the dance demanded attention, as if he could smell it, taste it, hear it.

"I need to move," he said struggling against the need, knowing he would fail. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, I want to move, too," she moaned, pressing into the featherbed seeking advantage. Arching into the curve of their union, taking him in, squeezing him with the pulsing heat, they danced, tasting the pleasure like sips of fine wine. In unison, they moaned in symmetry, joyful for the dance of their love made without fear and without boundary.

Her welcome body opened with the rhythm, and her legs enveloped him, her thighs pressing over his hips, digging him deeper. Smiling, in delight, surprise, and pride, his face buried deeply in her neck as he struggled to maintain control. Confronted by the river of blood pounding at his lips, his for the taking, he only trembled with want, but not from thirst. Wisps of hair stuck to her neck as a badge of the exertion of controlled fury, glistening in the light. With every millimeter of entry, their eyes locked in a silent battle of absolute connection, knowing that at any moment either would fall to the edge of control.

"Bella, wait. I am so…" he whimpered in distress, fighting back the beast growing stronger within him as the pull of his orgasm drew near. The howl from deep within him, a thundering cry of desire, and a desperate plea sought mercy, but desired much more.

"I want you to," she purred, pulling her legs tighter, instinctively drawing him deeper. "Look at me, Edward. I want to see you," she said, taking his cheeks into her warm palms, holding the quiver of his need between them.

"Oh, Bella," he cried in agony, howling with the pleasure of release. The sound constricted in his throat, a tortured howl. The muscles of his face fell slack.

"I'm sorry, I... Bella!"

"Oh!" She gasped, as the unexpected pulse of his orgasm rushed through her, showering her with his seed.

Trembling with electric aftershocks, he sighed, pressing his forehead against hers. "Just look at you," she cooed, washing his face with her hands and absorbing the marvel of his pleasure. "I love you, Edward."

Beyond the capacity for speech, mewing and purring like lazy house cats on a summer morning, intertwined, bound to each other in every conceivable way, and with consciousness fading into oblivion under the broken rhythm of ragged breaths, they lay spent and contented in each other's arms. The powerful blast of human bliss overtook them without crushing danger leaving behind only the joy of being. The monster within him has no power over his love; this barrier of human lust was stronger than the beast he feared dwelled within him.

"I love you," he murmured softly in her ear, as heavy eyelids lost the battle and gravity enveloped them with a comforting dark.

* * *

A/N: I hope it was worth the wait, for you and for Bella. Next up: Scenes of the honeymoon.

REMINDER: These are the final chapters of Ascension Part I. YOU have to put me on author alert to get information on Part II which will post as a separate story! I think... Let me know what you think...


	34. AN: Under New Moon Part II REPOSTED

A/N: Under The New Moon, Part II, The Wedding Night has been significantly rewritten and reposted under the original Chapter 34.

Just in case you wanted to take another look at the big moment, a little hotter, perhaps.

Okay, maybe, a lot…

Let me know!

PS. Part I of Ascension is drawing to a quick close as the crazy kids head off on their honeymoon. ONLY two posts left before we begin Part II of Ascension which will be posted as a new story. SO, be sure to get your Author Alert up to not miss out on the first chapter hot off the presses!


	35. Aug 14: The Morning After

A/N: Yes, I have been gone a long time. But my surgery went well and I am on the slow road to recovery. Hope you enjoy this installment. I thought being homebound these past months would give me more time to write. Yeah, well, three months have come and gone and I don't know where they went. Gotta love good drugs!

* * *

Aug 14 "Morning has Broken"

To _sleep_: _perchance to dream_: _ay, there's the rub; _

_For in that sleep of death what dreams may come _

Shakespeare Hamlet Act III, Scene 1

* * *

The pink light of breaking dawn cast a hopeful smile on the Olympic Mountains, but the sky laden with ominous clouds retained the lingering darkness. A blanket of heavy fog hovered eerily over the landscape, lacing the air with uncertainty as if Nature could not decide if the day would bring sunshine or storm.

Staring out into the wakening day, Bella's arms coiled around herself as if the pressure could relieve the anxiety building up inside her like a taut spring. The silver cell phone buried deeply in her clenched fist was a comfort pulling her focus back into reality. Tracing the diamonds at her neck like prayer beads and concentrating on each breath as if it was her last, Bella pressed her forehead against the cold glass, and sighed.

A faint sound from across the room snapped her attention and she gasped. "Edward?" she whispered.

As if on command, a flash of topaz peeked out from behind his fluttering lashes and he stirred in the sheets. Dashing across the floor, Bella climbed up to the bed, waiting on her knees.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked, his voice raspy and dry as his eyes searched the room like an alien landscape.

"I am _now_…" she sighed with a gentle smile of relief.

Inspecting her expression, Edward frowned with concern. Dappled light illuminated her porcelain skin, but her complexion was marred by the uneven tracks of spent mascara mottling her cheeks. A deep crease cut between her brows. Her eyes were sad and red. The strangely crooked smile was unsettling.

"You are upset," he concluded cautiously, scanning for a clue to her secret discomfort but finding none. Running his thumb along her cheek, her breath shuttered under his touch, and she covered his hand with hers, closing her eyes, which were quickly welling up with unwelcome tears.

"I am just so glad to hear your voice, Edward," Bella said calmly, although emotion colored the sound.

"Why are you crying, Bella? "It's nothing, nothing's wrong, Edward," she said a little too quickly. "Everything is okay. Everything is going to be okay, now," she nodded, repeating the words like a mantra pushing away fear.

With a touch that spoke of maternal comfort, Bella combed through his hair with trembling fingers.

"How are you feeling, Edward?" Instantly, her face lit up in a brilliant smile. Cocking her head inquisitively, she smirked with pride for her private joke. "You _know_, I have always wanted to say that!"

"I am confused, Bella," Edward said, rubbing his face vigorously, and grinding his palms into his eyes as if the physical stimulation could offer clarity.

"Waking up is like that sometimes," she said gently grazing his forehead with the rhythmic and soothing caress. "Why don't you lie back a minute?"

Gruffly pushing back onto his elbows to lean against the headboard, Edward scowled, mumbling to himself.

"Waking up? What are you talking about, Bella. Waking up?" As her words began to sink into his jumbled head, the startling disorientation of such a statement irritated him.

"It doesn't matter now," she sniffled quietly, denying the evidence of her emotion with the quick swipe of her hand. "Everything will be okay now that you are awake."

"Of _course_, I am awake, Bella. I've been awake now for a century, or have you forgotten?"

Agitated, Edward struggled in the bedclothes, fighting against the unexpected silk restraints. The effort, which would have been comical under any other circumstance, only amplified his frustration.

"Yes," she hissed, carefully plodding through the uncharted minefield of his agitation. "But you _were_ asleep, Edward. Trust me, you were."

"It is patently _absurd_ to say such a thing!" he growled.

"Edward, I know it sounds crazy, but…" Bella said biting the inside of her cheek to fight back tears. "You _were_ asleep."

"Please! Stop saying that!" he shouted, losing his patience. "It's _impossible_!"

"Obviously, not anymore it isn't!" she snapped in reply.

"You are not thinking clearly, Bella," he said, patronizingly patting her arm as if these seditious thoughts were contagious. "Perhaps it is _you _who should lie down."

The unexpected volley of sarcasm struck her like a slap.

"Don't you try to tell me it didn't happen, Edward Cullen!" she shrieked free falling into the panic that she had struggled with since she had opened her eyes at dawn to find she was alone in the universe. "Where were you when I got out of the bed, hmmm? You weren't _here_, that's for sure!"

Tears burst through her defenses uninvited. Brusquely wiping her face, she glanced over the headboard at the alarm clock.

"Let's see, that was…_67 _minutes ago!" she hummed sardonically ticking off the minutes on her fingers.

"I even wrote down the time as proof, _see_?" she snarled brandished a card under his nose as evidence.

"…_charming_…" Edward grimaced, struggling to hide his amusement.

"Don't you dare make me laugh, buster!" Bella protested, struggling to squelch giggles breaking through her angry tears. "I couldn't find a pen, so I improvised."

The time was scrawled on the reverse of the card—in chocolate.

"I am sorry, but this is very funny, Bella" he chuckled, scrutinizing the smudges.

"It's hard to believe, Edward, I know," she whispered gently, "… but that doesn't make it less true." Her voice trailed off into a hush. Choking on her words and spastic from the effort to quiet the tears she could not control, Bella fought for breath as if she'd run from a lion.

"I woke up and you were gone," she whispered barely audibly as if the sound was too fragile to be real. "I thought you were really dead, Edward!"

Edward gasped, recognizing for the first time the horror of her story. On her wedding night, Bella woke up with a dead man.

"When you are awake I forget that you are… dead!" she giggled stridently through her tears, manically tittering like a mad woman on the edge of losing it. "Let me tell you, you look pretty dead when you're asleep!"

Shaken to the core by the power of such a cold and brutal truth, Edward sat stone still, unblinking. The unspeakable pain of this moment would haunt him. Waking in the near dawn hours to find her immortal love silent in their wedding bed was a brutally surreal experience.

"Tell me everything, Bella," he said gravely. Lost in the darkness of an altered state, Edward's gulf in time was a mystery, but his bride's gothic horror was concrete reality.

"There's not much to tell, Edward…"

The memory burned like a flame and she wrapped her arms around herself to fight the power of it. Unsure of the scattered emotions Edward felt since he awoke disagreeable and in denial, Bella avoided meeting his eyes.

"I thought I was dreaming at first," she said, clutching his fingers for reassurance. "You were so still," she said, her eyes darting up to gauge his reaction. "You were smiling. You looked serene … just like my grandmother."

Bella shivered and her eyes blazed with the memory of the only human funeral she had experienced.

"After a while you moved a little, and then you started to breathe," she sighed, reliving the feeling. Grasping at straws and teetering on the edge of the abyss, these tiny changes offered her hope on which her sanity hung in danger of falling.

Did you dream, Edward?" Bella sniffled, smiling, rolling her palm along the groove of muscles on his thigh as if reassuring herself that he was indeed responsive to her touch. "I thought maybe you were dreaming because your eyelids were fluttering."

"I don't even remember closing my eyes, Bella," he sighed, threading her hair around her ear, marveling, astonished by the fact. "It is very disconcerting."

"That's sleeping alright!" she chuckled sympathetically rolling her eyes. "You probably were dreaming and just don't remember."

"Do you always remember your dreams, Bella?" he asked curiously cocking his head.

"Oh yes, mostly, but not everybody does, not all the time, anyway."

Her eyes widened. No matter how vivid the memory, some dreams are best forgotten.

"I have no sense of time. It's very bizarre," Edward whispered softly as the unlikely truth settled into his mind.

Bella smiled slightly in response to his change of attitude, reverently accepting the impossible reality that confronted him. By some astonishing means, suspended in ecstasy beyond his imagination, Edward experienced silence and blissful unconscious peace for the first time since his making. No wonder it was hard to believe. It was impossible. But it happened.

"Is that the _sun_?" he gasped loudly in disbelief. Panic raced across Edward's face as streams of early morning light danced in the mirrors. The sun was peeking out from behind the clouds after all.

"Bella, what time is it?" he said, craning his neck to see the clock. "It was surely near two o'clock when we…"

"There abouts…" she mumbled softly.

Edward's jaw hung open in shock and he gasped, pulling hard on his hair, but the impact of the news grabbed him in the gut.

"I was unconscious for _five_ hours..." he said flatly.

In shock, falling into a kind of quiet uncertainty, tentative, unsure, and waiting for the moment when it all would make sense, Edward held his unnecessary breath.

Her head bowed under the weight of his revelation.

"It seemed like days to me," she echoed softly.

"You must have been terrified," he said quickly, seeing the change in her expression.

"I've never been so scared in my entire life, Edward. I thought I killed you, just like they said I would!" she cried, gritting her teeth, her jaws locked in the effort to keep a howl of fear inside her body.

Crumbling under the weight of the secret finally revealed, and surrendering to her unexpressed fear, Bella dove into the comfort of his arms. Edward cradled Bella's scorching cheeks against his chest as she wept. Tears, tumbling down like bricks, blotted the comforter with her grief.

While Edward slept, Bella was too frightened to cry. Waking in the afterglow of her wedding night, she found the world, which only hours ago made a dream come true, now made no sense at all. During the ordeal, the shock her emotions were held at bay by some great-unknown force of will. This gift allowed her mind to step away from the immediate reality, insulating her from the situation. It was a talent of self-preservation unconsciously engaged in other dire situations. However, with the crisis resolved the wall of protection was tumbling down.

The delayed physical manifestation of terror burst through in spite of her defenses. Terrible shivering shook her body. Edward wrapped his fragile bride in the duvet to guard against the chill of the morning, the differences in body temperatures, and the cold reality of her experience.

"I'm sorry, love, I am so sorry," he muttered the words that passed too quickly for her human ears. "Please don't cry, Bella. You are safe, now," he murmured smoothing her hair and rocking her like a frightened child. Chagrined by his reluctance to accept her story, and penitent for his harshness, Edward cupped her cheek, kissing away the tears.

"I really thought I had hurt you, Edward," she clamored. "It's wasn't really real until now."

"You are so brave, Bella," Edward murmured, caressing her hair gently as a wounded dove, his guilt only beginning to emerge for all the horror she had experienced at his expense. "You astound me with your courage."

"I am not brave, Edward." Bella sat straight up, sternly shaking her head against his praise. "I was afraid and alone," she growled. "I didn't know what else to do…"

"Do?"

A flame of suspicion flared up as his mind tripped on her unspoken confession hiding behind her words. Frozen in mid blink, Edward stilled as a white-hot thought flashed across his consciousness. The word echoed like an alarm.

"You called them, didn't you?" He asked fighting a wave of anxiety cresting like a tsunami.

Sniffling against ragged breaths, Bella's head hung loosely, and she nodded sheepishly. "Of course you did," he said snidely, pinching his nose in frustration.

Groaning in reply and holding his head in a vise-like grip, Edward sank into his shame. Alone, confused, and terrified, there was only one thing she could have done in this situation and it was the last thing any bride would have wanted to do on her wedding night.

"Well, what was I supposed to do, Edward? Call 911?" " she cried out indignantly.

"No, I suppose not," he conceded with a yelp as if an invisible hand crushed his throat.

Deflecting his sourness, Bella took a deep breath, releasing the tension on a heavy sigh.

"Look, I know you are embarrassed Edward, and I am sorry…"

"Start over, Bella. Tell me exactly what happened," he said firmly. Hyper-focused, he spoke too gruffly and the request sounded like an accusation.

"I _told_ you everything already, Edward," she said impatiently, lacing her arms defensively. "I woke up, you didn't. I was afraid. I called Carlisle. That is _it_. End of story." Her lips screwed down tightly into a flat line.

"And what did the good doctor have to say about this… my _situation_?" he asked sarcastically, combating his embarrassment with bitterness unbecoming him.

"What?" Bella's mouth gaped open in a flare of emotion. "Do you think we all had a great big laugh while you were unconscious? Is that it?" She shouted, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"We were terrified, Edward!"We? Who's _we_, Bella?" he demanded gruffly.

"I called _Carlisle_, Edward, not the whole damn phone book," Bella said, softly, realizing that his embarrassment was even greater than she imagined. "And I waited as long as I could."

"Wait…you didn't call right away, Bella?" Edward's thoughts turned away quickly from his indignation into the finer details of the story. "Exactly when did you call Carlisle, Bella?"

"I don't know," she whined, whiplash of emotions battering tears and anger in equal volleys.

Suddenly, the dire circumstances of this event and the implications for his bride exploded on Edward's consciousness and the selfishness of his denials stung him.

"…you woke up to discover me dead in our bed… and you were alone." Edward froze with the image building in his mind.

"It must have been horrible," he said meekly, his tinny voice, penitent and powerless, dispelled his ire like a swift breeze.

"It doesn't matter, Edward. You are okay, that's what matters." Bella sighed, as if seeing the whole situation from the outside for the first time.

"When I was on the phone you started to respond and Carlisle told me not to worry," she said, rolling her eyes, "…like _that_ was gonna happen!" she barked good-naturedly at the ridiculousness of such advice.

"I am sure he didn't want to have you be upset unnecessarily, Bella," Edward said creasing his brows with the heaviness of his guilty heart. "No doubt he wanted to protect you."

"Not _this_ time, Edward," she said darkly. "But he's pretty creative in a crisis, I'll give him that! He had lot of theories"

It suddenly dawned on Edward that the faint light of hope Bella found in Carlisle's counsel gave her comfort at time when once again his love could not protect her. The knowledge that his bride was safe with his father, if only via the phone, was a welcome relief from the guilt he felt for torturing her with his unconsciousness. Sadly, he could never repay another debt. Without his father coming to her aid, Edward did not want to imagine how Bella would have handled the crisis alone.

"Carlisle thought maybe the wedding affected you in some deep subconscious level," she said, running through the logical arguments that preserved her sanity in the crisis.

"Then he wondered if it put you in some kind of _altered state_, and that maybe it had to do with your _gifts_," she chuckled, remembering Carlisle's lightheartedness in the middle of chaos.

"_Damn clairvoyants! Who knows how their bloody brains work_!" She grumbled softly.

"That's very good, Bella," Edward snickered, with a raised brow. "You sound just like him."

"I kind of do, don't I?" she giggled proudly until a thought made her gasp. "Please, don't say anything, Edward" she gasped suddenly. He might not like being teased."

"Carlisle adores your attentions all too much, I think, love!" Edward tweaked her cheek playfully. "You can do no wrong in his eyes, Bella, especially when you agree with him!"

"Well, he agreed when I thought maybe your reaction was… because of the _sex_," she said quickly.

"Excuse me?" Edward stuttered.

"I know it's weird," she said shyly biting her lip, embarrassed by the memory of brazenly discussing the possibility that sexual activity was the cause of Edward's unconsciousness

Stumbling for words, her fingers wrestled into little fists of embarrassment.

"I mean, it had to have been _after_," she stuttered. It wasn't _during_, that's for sure!" A heated blush rose high on her cheek. "At least, I'm pretty sure of that!" she muttered quietly.

"What are you saying, Bella?" Edward's eyes widened. "That making love to you made me… _pass out_?"

"It's a pretty natural male response I am told," she shrugged mischievously. "…and Carlisle said it is possible _orgasm_ could possibly induce a hypnotic, deep relaxation state, like hibernation…"

Bella choked on the word, blushing for its newness.

"He said _that_, did he?" Edward snickered. "An orgasm-induced hibernation? I have never heard of such a thing. Not in the human world or my own!"

"Neither has he… not in four hundred years! But it is the most logical conclusion. After all, you are awake now," she murmured. "And we did have sex."

"That was quite a conversation, Mrs. Cullen." He snickered, nudging her gently behind her ear. "How very… _explicit_."Yeah, well it wasn't the most ever, but a pretty close second." Bella chortled in a most unbride-like manner, recalling that errant trip for lemonade and the secrets questions about sex she shared with Carlisle that day

"Oh?" Edward challenged, teasing a curl behind her ear and his eyes lit up with curious delight, but she waved him off and he pouted. The notion that his father and his bride could share such intimacies was both a comfort and a disquieting surprise.

"I am glad that I called Carlisle, and he was glad, too." Bella said smiling for the first time and then rolling her eyes she groaned.

"Besides, Esme said I would have been in _so_ much trouble if I hadn't!"

"I wish I could remember closing my eyes!" Edward muttered.

"I don't exactly remember closing my eyes either, Edward," she said smirking with a blush.

"But I remember everything _before_… and I do mean _everything_," Edward murmured darkly, softy drawing her knuckles across his lips, and she shivered with the memory of passionate cries, the musk of shared pleasure, and the dissipating sensation of floating off into nothingness. Taking her cheeks into both hands, marveling at the remarkable gift, Edward brushed her lips reverently.

"So do I," she said softly yielding to his touch.

"I shall never forget our night, Bella," he said reaching out to caress her cheek with a tenderness that made her heart race. His velvety tone resonated low in her body as if the words themselves caressed her.

"Me, too." Squirming against both the tightening of her belly with the memory of the sensation and the indelicacy of the conversation, Bella could not meet his eyes.

"Forgive me, Bella," he murmured demurely. "I am sorry I scolded you. I wasn't thinking clearly, it is all so strange," he said contritely, stroking her brow like a wounded dove.

"Of course, you needed Carlisle. You should never hesitate to ask his help. This was too much to bear alone—even for a moment. I wish you had called him right away. You should not have been alone."

"Thank you for understanding, Edward," she said, nodding her head.

An uneasy silence descended as Edward scrutinized her expression. Uncomfortable in his gaze Bella fidgeted. Looking at the clock over his shoulder, her teeth nibbled on her bottom lip nervously.

"Is there something else bothering you, love?" he asked carefully feeling the tension in her body increase under his careful observation. She was holding her breath.

"No, not really…" she whispered, squirming away from his embrace, to hide her eyes as if they broadcast a secret she was desperate to keep.

A slow dawning realization came over him and he gasped, shaking his head in denial of the facts smacking him in the face.

"Please God, _no_…" he muttered painfully shrinking away from their contact, skating on the edge of disaster, clinging to his desperate mantra in the vain hope of clemency.

Bella's limp smile and pitiful shrug illustrated a twinge of guilt for the truth she did not need to utter to answer his unasked question.

The cavalry was en route.

"…holy _fuck_…" he hissed, slapping a heavy hand on his forehead, as his fingers tore at his hair with the agonizing prospect written all over her face like a neon sign.

"I'd better text them," Bella coughed, sheepishly sliding off the bed, eager to type the message she was afraid she would not get to send. "I said I would text as soon as anything changed," she sighed.

"Here, allow me, Bella," he said, extending his hand to take the phone. "I've created this shit storm, I should clean it up," he said irritably.

"You know, I don't think I've ever heard you talk like that, Edward," Bella chuckled softly, fumbling with the keys, sending another quick message before handing over the phone. "It's not like you…"

"Yes, well, apparently I am trying on all sorts of new behaviors today," he grumbled sarcastically, twirling the instrument between his thumb and forefinger like a gunslinger with a decision to make.

"I didn't say I didn't _like_ it, Edward," she whispered furtively licking her lips, telegraphing the impact of his words by wiggling her thighs together for the briefest moment.

"I mean naughty is a little _nice_," she said, provocatively. "Well, at the right moment, of course."

"Are you saying, Bella," he hummed sinfully in her ear, astounded by his question as much as her response. "Does such language _excite_ you, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Well, we will have to see about that, won't we?" Her eyes twinkled with mischief, her lessons of seduction clearly reaping a bouquet of benefits.

"First things, first. Call your mother, Edward."

Assertive one moment, but crushed into stupefaction in the next, Edward raked his fingers on his scalp, tearing at the hair already in disarray. Starting and holding up, then starting again, Edward huffed in frustration, and he found himself suddenly lost for words.

"What the hell am I supposed to say?" Slapping his hand against his thigh in frustration, he grimaced sarcastically. "_False Alarm! I am not dead!_"

Shaking his head, Edward tossed the phone onto the bed insurrender. There simply was no dignified was out of this situation.

"Please call them, don't text," Bella implored quietly, rising up onto her knees her fingers twisting in knots. "They won't feel better until they hear your voice… especially Esme."

This admission stilled him.

"You said Carlisle wasn't worried, Bella," Edward said, concealing his emotion.

"I said he _told_ me not to worry, I didn't say I agreed," she frowned, annoyed with her slip up. Bella could not admit to Edward that Carlisle openly admitted to Bella his fears that Edward could be in danger. "I doubt Esme was buying it either."

"He was worried then?"

Bella sighed wishing for an easy way out of this disclosure.

"I think Carlisle was trying to put on a good face for our benefit," she said simply. "But you're right. He was worried and trying to make us feel better."

The image of Esme's pained and determined expression haunted Bella. A mother's broken heart, no matter if stilled by immortality, is a heart-breaking sight. Nothing could erase the terror they shared this summer or the overwhelming need to be together now in this crisis. With this strange episode threatening her first-born son, Esme reaction would be no less.

"Call them, Edward, please," Bella implored. "Esme especially needs to know you are okay."

"A text will do, for now, love," he said gently closing the phone with a soft click. "I am more concerned for you—so are _they_. I know that is true," he muttered, laying aside the phone.

Instantaneously, a response buzzed, and Bella jumped, quickly scrolling through the message, obviously editing its contents as she read it.

"Carlisle says he is relieved, of course… and he wants to know how you feel, of course, and what you remember."

A second buzz immediately followed.

"Esme says if you don't call her, you will be sorry!" Bella chuckled, thinking of Esme's forceful expression of maternal love.

"Don't provoke her, Edward," she shuddered ominously. "Esme is pretty fierce in an emergency."

"I know you are right." Edward chuckled softly remarking to himself that his mother and his bride are similar in nature.

"I will take care of them, I promise, Bella," he said, laying the phone aside, taking her eyes in an unrelenting gaze, like approaching a wounded animal. "But right now, all I care about is _you_," he said softly, drawing his thumb across her cheek and extending his arms to envelop her in his protective arms.

"This experience was a terrible shock. That is bound to have a profound effect. How are _you_ feeling, Bella?"

"I'm fine," she whimpered, steeling against the tenderness, struggling to ignore a new volley of tears loosened by his attention. Her teeth pressed hard into her lip, and her eyes warred with an idea she could not verbalize, but her fingers, tied up in knots made her conflict visible.

"What is it, love?" Edward said raising her chin to see the tears building up in her eyes.

"I think we should let them come, Edward." Bella spoke with conviction but she trembled, her heartbeat turning into a flutter, and a sense of renewed panic crushed her voice. "I would feel better if Carlisle looked you over. What do you think?"

"I really don't know what to think about what happened, Bella," he said, sitting up quickly to reassure her with the strength of his embrace. "But I know I am fine now, I am sure of that."

"Five minutes ago you were saying it was all in my imagination, that I was crazy, and now you are _fine_?" Bella growled, pushing back from his seduction with a spike of power. "I don't think it works like that, Edward. It's either one or the other, buster!"

"Don't I look …_fine_, Mrs. Cullen?" he said, propping up on his elbows, laying back against the headboard, posing like a lingerie model on a mission. "It would be a terrible blow to my manhood for you to disagree…," he said cocking his head to one side seductively

"Insult your manhood? _Me_? Never!" she sighed in a miasma of confusion, relief, and fear.

The view was certainly fine. But the circumstances surrounding this miraculous recovery still were raw.

Murmuring softly, his lips brushed along the trail of his fingers dancing down her spine and she shivered with the electric connection of his touch.

"I assure you, my manhood has not suffered insult. Let me prove it to you."

"You are not playing fair, Edward," she murmured breathlessly.

"You _see_?" he chuckled, his cool fingers ghosting along her thigh in an indecent invitation. "Right as rain."

His eyes twinkled devilishly. A warm darkness bloomed across his face. In the few moments since his eyes opened, Edward traversed the world of unconsciousness back to normalcy without effort. Although it was an unexplainable event, the danger seemed to have passed, but Bella's fear remained.

"I just don't know _what_ to believe, Edward," she said with uncertainty.

"Bella, if one hundred years didn't prepare me for last night, certainly nothing could have prepared me for this morning. I wish I understood, but I do not have a clue what happened. I am sorry."

"What if it happens again?" she whispered, afraid of admitting her fears as if speaking the words would manifest the danger that whatever mystical connection that brought on this unprecedented event could have permanent power over him. The thought of waking to the same unexpected horror was only part of her concern. The unspeakable question remained if it happened again, what guarantee would there be that he would escape unharmed?

"If I am graced with such a gift," he murmured, stroking her face with the back of his fingers like a soothing caress of a cat's paw. "I sincerely hope that I dream of you, my love."

A wild darkness came over her eyes like hunger. Bella attacked his mouth with all her power, throwing into the kiss an insatiable need to consume him. With every ounce of strength he did not know that she possessed, she forced him to submit to her, devouring his lips pressed tightly against teeth to the point of bruising. Demanding entry, her teeth bit forcefully on his lip. Venom pooled under his tongue and he pulled away to swallow it.

"_Whoa_… take it easy, Bella," he chuckled, tracing her lips, already swollen from her attack. "Has my lamb become a lion?"

"I want you, Edward." The growl, a low husky demand, resonated in his chest. "I want you so bad, I can hardly breathe," she said, shaking from the kiss slightly dizzy, and wanting nothing more than to meld into his chest and disappear.

Automatically, darkness eclipsed his honey irises and his need announced its presence. Bella was not alone in the desire to express their triumph over death's grasp.

"I want you too, my love… more than you can imagine," he trembled in response, feeling her grief and her power combined in a force that could have easily drawn blood by its violence surprised him.

"I thought I lost you, Edward," she whimpered desperately into the kiss, attacking less forcefully. "If I lost you again, I would die!" she whispered the words against his lips, trembling not with the heat of passion, but from the seed of fear planted deeply in her heart from an innocent comment he'd made on the dance floor only hours before._ Immortal is not indestructible. _

Hungrily grasping, holding their bodies together to deny their vulnerability, Bella's control belied the differences in their strength. The little fragile human found power in the adrenaline response of fear, a primal fear. Desperation gave her power he did not know she possessed.

"It was like that, was it?" he asked stoically, registering the words hidden in her confession that veiled the allusion to the ordeal she endured when he abandoned her. No matter how long forever would be, Edward's sin of abandonment would never fade from his mind and that pain lay dormant in her heart.

A silent cry of unspeakable loss trembled in her body. Unable to speak, she nodded, nestling into his embrace.

"But you _didn't_ lose me Bella. You will never lose me," he reassured her, pulling away to meet his eyes in promise. A cloud of guilt washed over his expression with the melancholy recognition of past sins.

"I will never leave your side, Bella." His face was trembling with emotion as her hammering pulse throbbed at his fingertips and reverberated through his body like a wave. "I am where I'm supposed to be… where I will always be. Forever."

"Forever is good," she sighed softly. The words stumbled from her as the spastic twitches of receding emotion faded away, breathlessly sinking into the haven of her favorite magical word.

Snuggling in their bed, her body wrapped around his as a glove, her leg hitched over his and her head tucked under his protective arm building a cocoon against the outside world. The songbirds tickled the air bringing the morning into full bloom, and the sun broke free of the weather, emerging victorious.

A comfortable silence dispelled the fear, if not the memory, of her ordeal. The heady daydreams of the pleasures of a morning-after without complications floated up, erasing the trauma, and enveloping them in a cocoon of comfort. Edward caressed her hair, murmuring sounds of love. Molded to the shape of his body now full of life, or at least the kind of life that Destiny had afforded him, Bella sighed, thinking that this was how she thought they would face the first morning of forever.

"Rendered unconscious by a human virgin. It is outrageous!" Edward mused, playing with her hair, staring into the morning light with fascination and wonder, equally disturbed and amazed.

"I imagine there are worse things, Edward," she scolded gently.

"Emmett will never let it alone, you know that, right?" he taunted with a knowing finger.

Bella raised her brow in silent retort.

"I am serious love. He will be merciless. You must prepare yourself."

"It's not _me_ that I'd be worried about!" she snorted.

"You're right, of course, he will torment me for eternity," Edward conceded with a sly smile. "There is no doubt about it."

"You don't look too worried, Edward. Funny that," she smirked. Batting his lashes, struggling to find a mask of innocent indignation, Edward pursued a defense, but it was a hopeless effort. He was anything but worried. He was smug.

"In fact, if I didn't know better, I'd say you look _eager_ to spill all your manly secrets," she teased.

"To brag about the sexual prowess of my bride would be most ungallant, Mrs. Cullen." he said with gentlemanly disdain. "

"Ungallant can be very satisfying, I would imagine," she giggled, kissing him as the image of Emmett's face popped into her mind. His expression, blank with the shock of this wedding morning after revelation, was a priceless sight.

"Much just like attacking me on the receiving line… in front of Mike and Lauren!" she frowned with a critical eye. "Now, that wasn't very gallant at all."

"I couldn't resist, Bella." Shrugging sheepishly, Edward's head nodded in shame.

"Just biding your time to strike, is that it?" she accursed.

"I've waited a very long time for that moment, Bella."

"Yes, the whole receiving line was witness to your triumph over unrequited love," she snorted recalling the confounded expression on their faces as the groom dipped the bride low in his arms and ravished her with an ecstatic kiss, practically under their noses.

"It was childish, but _infinitely_ satisfying." Edward thin-lipped smile made his eyes twinkle with pride.

"You are incorrigible…that's what you are, Edward Cullen!"

"Well, you are a mythical realm unto yourself, Isabella Swan!" Nestling in her neck, nipping with his lips against the pounding life force there, he hissed, the warmth of her body in skin-to-skin contact was so new and overwhelming.

"I am under your spell, my love. I am helpless against your power over me. A blind man could see it." A soft rumble in low in his chest echoed in the room. Clutching her shoulders, his took in her scent with a full breath, and she gasped as he twitched hard and ready against her belly.

"I am so consumed by my desire for you that I cease to exist without you," he whimpered breathlessly. "I am in agony for my want of you."

"You make it sound like a bad thing, Edward," she said holding back a cascade of giggles by pressing a single finger on her lips. It was a losing proposition. Laugher pealed out like bells.

"What is so funny?" he huffed with confusion that his profession of madness should create such giddiness.

"You called me Isabella Swan…_again_," she poked his shoulder, enjoying a flustered bridegroom. .

"You are a witch, _whatever_ your name is!" he exclaimed, shaking a dastardly finger.

"A witch!" she exclaimed indignantly. "How am I a witch, now?"

"Only a witch could make a vampire fall asleep!" he said, snidely.

Bella sighed, her reluctance gradually giving into gravity. In his arms, the tension gripping her body faded like a bad dream. Wisps of negative energy faded, leaving only a trace of their presence behind.

"How can I believe you really think you are okay, Edward?" she scrutinized him carefully. "You don't remember my name," she snickered. "You have to admit, that's funny."

"I am happy to amuse, but I assure you, I am fine. More than fine, in fact," he said punctuating each word with an inviting kiss.

"Under my spell, hah? …hmmmm," she murmured as if making a discovery, "…now, _that_ is interesting!" she laughed aloud at the turnabout of his words against him.

With wild eyes, Bella threw the sheets over her head, diving for the middle of the bed to shower his body with kisses. He writhed against her advance, trying to extricate his energetic bride from under the sheets, finally, joining her cackling laughter as if a vampire could be ticklish.

"I don't know why I worried about hurting _you_," he croaked. "I think you really are going to kill me!"

In the breath of a second, Bella popped out from under the sheet, her eyes blazing.

"Never say that ever again, Edward."

The low rumbling of her voice startled him for its feral nature.

"Yes, ma'm," he chuckled, in mock salute.

"I'm not kidding, Edward." Her face was steely and deadly serious. "I don't want to hear that again. From _anyone._ Ever."

"I'm sorry love," he said, swallowing his insensitivity like a disobedient puppy.

"It's not funny," she frowned, "do you understand?" The rawness of her experience was etched on her face and he shirked away from the joke, as if it burned.

"I will see to it," Edward replied with sincere regret. The finality of her tone punctuated the end of the discussion.

"Come here," he beckoned, opening his arms. "Let me make it up to you, my love."

Playfully exploring, mapping her body like a newly discovered country, leaving goose pimples in the wake of each lingering touch, Edward's hands adored his goddess, and she moaned, her body responding, tensing, and shivering with excitement.

"This is more like it," she smiled, nuzzling her hot cheeks in his chest, brushing her nose against his chest hair. "This is what our morning should have been…should always be…"

"Yes, I like you naked in my bed." he murmured sinfully, rolling over to his side, running a hand along the curve of her body from shoulder to hip, eyeing her breasts lasciviously. "It seems like you like it too," he muttered, pleased with his performance. Nipples erect and demanding, the scent of her response wafting like the perfume of her essence, and the readiness to rediscover the mystery of intimacy, made Edward's eyes glow with obsidian light.

"I guess that is what they mean about the _chi_…," he muttered pondering the idea aloud. It was a new habit. Sharing his thoughts was a learned skill for someone who shared others thoughts without a word being spoken.

"Chi?" she asked inquisitively.

"In eastern philosophy, the man passes his energy, his life force, the _chi_, to the woman in the …_ejaculate_," he explained, sniggering childishly. The word was another unexpected addition to the vocabulary of intimacy and she gasped in surprise for his ease in using it.

"Am I embarrassing you, Mrs. Cullen?" he snickered, stoking the flash of blush coloring her cheek.

"I am familiar with the word, Mr. Cullen," she murmured shyly. Regaining composure, Bella mused as if in an intellectual posture of inquiry, seated in leather chairs, smoking pipes, drinking fine cognac as if they were in a stodgy university club, probing philosophical questions and not huddled conversation of young lovers naked in a bridal bed.

"Does that mean when the man is finished the woman is ready for _more_…?" she giggled, toying with the errant swirls in his hair.

"Well, _something_ like that, I guess," he said blinking rapidly to absorb the implications of such a statement.

"_Cosmo_ says it takes men a little while to recover, but I didn't think it applied to …_vampire_ men!" she teased. "Frankly, I thought I'd be the one all worn out. Not _you_."

"…so did I," he muttered.

Edward's face fell from the lofty height of ecstasy remembered now melting through an assortment of emotions.

"Bella…" he whispered with a shadow of unspoken unease echoing in his voice.

The bride's brow rose to a dizzying height of intuition.

"Cut that out right now. Don't you dare spoil it!" Bella demanded, reading the whisper of inadequacy floating around in his mind.

"Did I spoil it, Bella?" Edward asked stoically as if he had no answer to offer.

"It was perfect in every possible way…" She growled fiercely, her eyes were cold, an unfitting expression for an angel's afterglow. "…_everything_ was perfect," she hissed, squinting her eyes to convey her conviction. "Well, up to this unconsciousness bit, anyway."

"If you say so, Bella," Edward murmured, with a sparkle of memory twinkling in his eye as the euphoric pleasure of their lovemaking washed over him again.

"It certainly was perfect—for _me_," he said shyly.

"Seriously …_perfect_?" she gloated with the unexpected praise, biting the inside of her cheek, struggling to find a neutral expression. Bridal pride is difficult to hide.

"Oh, yes, my love," he murmured as sensory memories flooded his consciousness and he took her face gently into his hands.

"Making love with you is not an unspeakable perfection that no imagination could predict nor do words describe."

"Wow," she whistled. "That's something!"

"Indeed," he said with raised brows of emphasis, tracing her thigh with a delicate touch and Bella moaned softly.

"So, I wonder what else witches can do to vampires," she hummed, provocatively running her fingers down his sides, dancing dangerously at his hip. He squealed with surprise from the unexpected touches.

"Bella, perhaps you should rest a bit. It's been a taxing morning," he said astounded that his little bride seemed ready for a marathon. "Come, rest. You must be exhausted.

"I have a better idea," she said, extricating herself from the tangle of their limbs.

Her eyes, glowing with renewed excitement, matched her smirk as the Cheshire cat.

"Come take a bath with me, Edward."

"I don't know, Bella…" he whined, threading his fingers through his hair.

"But it's all ready," she whined softly, feeling the sting of disappointment.

"You drew a bath, Bella in the middle of the…_episode_?" he stuttered tongue-tied.

"Esme suggested it. To give me something to do, I expect. Come to the tubbie_, _Edward," she pleaded tugging on his arm. "It's nice and hot. "

"Well, it won't be hot for long after I get in there…" he grumbled.

"Oh, yes it will!" she countered. "We have a heater and a thermostat! Perfect temperature all the time. Just like a fish tank."

Her matter of fact declaration was more stunning than he could imagine.

"Okay, now I know I am dreaming…"

Edward huffed, suddenly afraid of the myriad of surprises that would encompass an eternal life with Mrs. Isabella Cullen. "I married a witch _plumber_?" He said snidely. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Funny guy…" Bella said with a tone of challenge. "When you were out hunting on Saturday, Rose and I went to Fergusons' in Port Angeles. The water stays at a constant temperature-no matter how many ice cubes are in it. It's _guaranteed_."

"I am an ice cube, am _I_?" his laugh bellowed with the insult. "That's not very nice."

"Only when submersed in water, darling!" His Bride glared with a haughty eyebrow, sliding from the height of the bed. Ceremoniously dancing in her nakedness across the room in an invitation for deliciousness, she swayed her tail sashaying to pose provocatively in the doorframe like a pin up.

"What's the matter, big boy?" she purred, covering her bare breasts. "Sharing a bath not on the human experience list?" she murmured seductively. "I don't know why not…all that hot water, smooth cold marble, slippery soap sounds…interesting, don't you think?"

Transfixed by the knowledge that this 110 lb. human owned him in every way metaphysically possible and could shatter him with a blink, and consumed with desire at the sight of her provocative display, Edward was drawn like a magnet to metal but he could not move.

"It will be very _interesting_. I promise," she winked over her shoulder with an expression that telegraphed her dirty thoughts. She spied his smirk of delight and she wet her lips seductively, batting her eyes languorously as she slowly undid a button of his shirt she was wearing.

"…but only if you are _up_ for it, of course."

Sound rumbled low in his chest. Her display arousing his desire was the antidote to rest. Lust was a drug that was as addictive as her blood that still sang to him like a siren.

"It is dangerous to seduce a vampire, Bella," he growled softly.

"… apparently not for a _witch_…." she replied in a whisper.

The lusty voice that escaped her lips shattered his fog and he pounced from the bed to capture her, and she shrieked, slipping behind the door in time and just out of his reach. He howled. His ego crushed at the defeat.

"What have you done to me, you…vixen!"

"Vixen or witch, Edward? Make up your mind!" The impetuous Bride laughed haughtily from behind the door. "Tic! Tock!"

"May I come in and see?" he cooed at the door, murmuring softly like a dove—with teeth.

Painfully slowly turning the knob to enter the bath, Edward gasped in surprise at the luxurious transformation behind the door. It was an entirely different space than he left only days ago. His mind tumbled to take it all in.

The marble palace featured an enormous soaking tub in the center. Scented candles flickered against glass wall overlooking the garden like rays of sunshine. Steam wafting from the still surface of the water weighed heavy in the air. Red rose petals sprinkled a path, and Edward's music playing softly in the background promised this place was a haven that only heaven could rival.

"How did you…" he held his head I his hand, feeling a new wave of confusion. "Are you a sorceress as well, Mrs. Cullen?" he whispered.

"No, I'm _not_," she groaned mocking his silliness. "But Esme is... I just _improvised_," she shrugged, tugging him by the arm to the waiting water. "Funny how someone stocked up on all the right romantic supplies! Honestly, who keeps a stash of rose petals in a bathroom?"

"Alice," he hissed, chuckling for the little pixie who thinks of everything and the wonder he had for her attention to his bride through all of these days.

"I'll just set the towels in the warmer… Another little surprise!" Bella said, dancing across the room to the stainless bars. "That Rose, now _she_ is a magician…"

Before the twinkle in her eyes met his, she stopped suddenly. Edward stood stock still, his eyes blazing, and his breath hissed on a long sizzling exhale.

"What's wrong, Edward?" she said concerned for the mercurial shift in mood. "Are you okay?" she whispered, a fission of fear coloring her words and she held her breath.

"I've marked you," he said flatly.

"You did? Where?" she gasped in surprise, twisting to look over her shoulder view in the mirror.

Matching his fingers to ten regular ovals neatly embossed on her waist Edward's expression fell cold and lifeless. Guilt, heavy and close, made a noose of lead around his neck. The picture of his worst fears emblazoned on her body made his body clench. His hands touched each spot delicately, ghosting over her skin.

"It's absolutely nothing, Edward," she tried comforted him, running her fingers along his arm, but he flinched at her touch. "Not even pink, Edward. Look!" she murmured, pressing each dot with the pad of her fingers. The gentle pressure bought out an angry red blush that quickly disappeared, receding into the pale of her skin like a wisp of smoke in a breeze. "You see?"

Disgusted and feeling genuinely unworthy of comfort, he remains stoic as he watched.

No matter what she said or did in this moment, she could not take away the look on Edward's face or erase the sight from his memory of those ten little indiscretions.

"I hurt you before I ever touched you." Scanning his memory, Edward recalled the moment when his need to touch her over whelmed him, and how he pounced like a cat, toppling the slipper chair. Frozen in place, the heaviness of his sin engulfed him, hiding his eyes to bury his shame.

"It doesn't hurt, Edward, I promise," she said emphatically.

"Not _yet_," he whispered coldly.

"Edward, do you want to see the bruise I got from last week from the coffee table? It's a _rainbow_. Forget it. Okay?"

Twisting her leg to show off calf, Bella huffed, shoving her hands on her hips.

"I knew it would be so… I hurt you," he muttered, admonishing himself.

"I didn't break, Edward," she said prodding him to meet his eyes. "Isn't that the point?"

Drawing his thumb across her cheek, he brushed her lips with a gentleness that was limited only by her desire to engulf him. Swaying to silent music, turning her face to meet his, she offered a blooming kiss, hungry lips, and wanting tongue demanding his in return, but he resisted, pulling back,

"No, the point is that I have done just what I feared," he said gently. His eyes darted to meet hers as he cupped her face as if her porcelain skin were as delicate as the finest china.

"You don't understand how serious this could have been, Bella. I could have been the one to wake up and find you…. I cannot forgive myself."

He hung his head.

"Oh, please, don't do _this_, Edward," she exclaimed. This unwarranted regret threatened to burst the bubble of bliss and tears glistened on her lids. "I am _fine_. I didn't even notice it until you said something. Please, just forget about it, okay?"

"I hurt you when I took you, didn't I?" he said, plaintively.

"That is not the same thing, Edward, and you know it," she growled. "Drop it."

"We have to talk about this, Bella," he demanded.

"This is not the chat I planned on, Edward," she replied plainly.

"Do not spare my feelings, Isabella. You must tell me the truth. I must know."

"I don't want to talk about this, Edward." She made a face and rolled her eyes. "Change the subject, please."

"Why won't you answer my question?" he said, twisted with conflicting possibilities too horrible to consider. "I hurt you badly, didn't I?"

Bella huffed, wrapping her arms around her, annoyed.

"Because you won't believe me, that's why! You are determined to believe the worst of yourself and I don't want to play this game anymore."

The precarious house of cards of Edward's emotions, slowly growing stronger day by day over the summer of exploration was threatening collapse for this single indiscretion.

"It's not a game, Bella." He stilled, taking in that possibility, and she smiled shaking her head.

"I know you will think I am hiding something if I told you the truth. So, why should I want to try to explain how I feel," she said, defiantly.

"Bella…" he frowned.

"You see? Look at your face. I can't win! So, I don't want to play." She said, pointing to the mirror at his down turned lips and furrowed brow.

"I will believe you, Bella. You don't lie." He said, chagrined and fearful for the answer.

"You really want to know the truth, Edward?"

He wanted to know, but at the same time did not want to know.

"Feeling you inside me, so hard, filling me up… it is the best feeling in the world." she murmured without any shame, purring as the feeling in her memory slowly crept up into her secret place.

"You are trying to flatter me, Bella," He said, shying away from her gaze, the embarrassment of his age shining through his modern façade.

"You see what I mean?" she hissed. "You don't believe me."

"There was pain. I saw it in your eyes." His eyes twisted in grim accusation.

"I felt a lot of things, Edward, but pain didn't make the list."

Edward's eyes narrowed, assessing her answer.

"It's a pretty remarkable sensation," she said, with a knowing smile, "but it was not painful."

"And now?" he said flatly, hiding his fear. "Are you… uncomfortable?"

"Okay, maybe I am a little sore," she admitted with an embarrassed shrug. "But I love that my body remembers you. I think that's pretty wonderful actually."

"You bled."

The statement was unequivocal and Bella could not deny it.

"A _little_," she said, shyly wondering if there was evidence on the sheets. "But I think I noticed it before you did."

Until this moment, bound with the self-loathing of imagined crimes, Edward had not thought about the fact that last night this desire overtook blood lust.

"I suppose my attention was … elsewhere, in that moment," he said with surprise

"Yes, it certainly was," she smiled broadly, nodding, and recalling the tenderness of his expression in the moment he possessed her.

"Your face was so…beautiful, Edward, inside of me," she cooed holding his face in her hands, tracing the contours of his sharp features, memorizing the feeling.

"You are so beautiful to me, Edward. I shall never forget…," she whispered delicately.

He nodded as if he did not trust his voice, but the velvet touch of his lips brought a reaction in her that he could not deny. The urge to close the distance and wrap around each other was too overwhelming. Bella sighed in relief, and laid her head on his shoulder, burying her face in the safety of his arms.

"You're fine alright," she said brazenly brushing her hips against the length of him. "In fact, you are more than fine and you are all mine."

The shimmering light of candles bouncing off the waiting bath, glass, and mirrors danced along the ivory lines of his body as if the air was alive with the essence of him.

"When you are near me all I can remember is how you feel, just like this," she murmured, pulling him close to feel the hardness of his desire against her belly. The sensation caused something to clench deep inside her body. Her eyes fluttered shut and a moan escaped her lips.

"You are not so bad yourself, Mrs. Cullen," he murmured darkly with a smirk.

The large soaking marble tub with silver veins swirling through the stone sparkled in the light. Rivulets of steam rose from the surface invitingly. The surface laden with bubbles beckoned. With an extended arm, reminiscent of the entrance they had made to the dance floor, Edward escorted his bride to the edge of the landing, and she hissed, slowly lowering her body into the water, quickly sinking to her chin. For a second, she winced as the water hit her body.

"Is the water too hot?" Edward said, kneeling at the side of the tub to dip his fingers in, swirling on the surface to test the temperature.

"No, that's not it at all, Edward." Bella grimaced underneath a limp smile. Taking in his expression, she tried harder to make him meet her eyes, but he frowned in response.

"There is nothing to worry about. Come on, come in," she said, beckoning him with her hand. "I'm fine. The water is perfect."

"_Are_ you fine, Bella?" he murmured softly. His face showed no emotion as he searched hers for a sign of distress. "Or are you hurting still?" he said averting his eyes with the embarrassment of his question.

"Not _really_, no," Bella blushed, replying with an equally embarrassed shrug, surprised by his question.

The soreness in her belly, not unwelcome, unexpected, or uncomfortable, was present, new, and unavoidable, but it had absolutely nothing to do with vampire sex. It was just a virgin's experience, a simple fact of biology.

"But you are hurting now…tell me the truth, Bella." His eyes were pinched and forehead creased. "I hurt you, didn't I?"

"I didn't mean it like _that_, Edward," Bella huffed realizing word choice unwittingly ignited a new firestorm of guilt.

"Making love to you didn't hurt me, Edward. I was in heaven," she said confidently, nodding. "It was everything I dreamed it would be.

Nothing could discount the sparkle in her eye or the smoky flavor of her voice, but the look on his face said such a little promise was not enough to convince him, and she sighed with a heavy sound.

"I will admit that I feel _different_ now," she said honestly but searching for specificity. "It's like… now there is a place in me where you belong that wasn't there before…that I never knew I had…._"_."

"Oh…" he muttered skimming the surface. Laying his head on the side of the tub, and musing on the sensation she described, Edward played with the bubbles, lost in his thoughts.

"Aren't you going to join me, Edward?" she said, playfully stroking his arm with her big toe that surfaced unexpectedly and she giggled as he startled at the touch. "It's really nice…," she teased.

"But I am an ice cube…" he pouted, playfully. His bottom lip folded over itself. "And I'm afraid of witches."

"Get in the damn tub, Edward." She muttered as she sat up from her perch, causing rolling waves to approach the tub's lip.

"If you insist…," he grumbled falsely, smirking with wild awakening for the adventure she proposed and the idea that his bride waited naked for him in the water under the bubbles.

Never breaking eye contact, Bella gasped as Edward stood, rising like Adonis, his skin sparkling in the broken sunlight filtering down through the skylight. The weather was clearing and rays of light inched out from behind the cloud cover to touch him. The shimmering light show reflected in the mirrors and off the water was spectacular, and her lips parted in wonderment.

"I'll never get used to looking at you," she whispered with wide eyes, gazing for the first time, in the light of day at the perfection of his body. The power of his shoulders, the symmetry of his abdomen, and the sleek line from his hip could be an artist study of the perfect male. The fullness of his manhood carved in alabaster was straight, thick, and ready.

Edward winked devilishly as Bella shied in embarrassment of being caught in the act of gawking at his nakedness. He was enjoying the thrill of seeing what effect he was having on his human bride.

She wanted him. Her pounding heart gave it away.

Sinking into the water, Edward's lap created a perfect perch. Settling between his legs, finding comfort, resting her head on his perfect chest, the bubbles floated under her nose, and Bella playfully popped each one in her path.

"You see?" she said reaching for more foam just out of reach. "I told you this would be fun," she said resuming her assault, adding sound effects to heighten the comedy.

"Why bother with the bubbles if you are going to kill them all? It hardly seems fair. What did the poor things do to you, anyway?" Edward chuckled in spite of himself at her enjoyment of the annihilation and she grinned, pleased to have distracted him.

"It's what you do_, _Edward," Bella proclaimed dramatically, exasperated by his ignorance of bathing etiquette. "Popping bubbles is like making shampoo hair styles, submarine soap wars, rubber duckies…anything ringing a bell for you?"

Perplexed, Edward's brows crunched together cutting a deep ravine between his eyes like a bull's eye.

"Don't tell me you have never made shampoo horns out of your hair?" Bella's mouth gaped open, astonished to think Edward had missed such fundamental bathroom experiences. "No wonder bathing wasn't on the list!"

"These bathing rituals are odd, Bella," he said incredulously. "Perhaps I am more of a shower person."

The revelation fell flat, deflating her exuberance.

"Oh, I didn't know." Bella frowned wondering if her surprise intended for their mutual enjoyment was only one-sided.

The radical change in her expression caught his eye.

"You misunderstand me, love," he explained. "For a hundred years showering has been expedient, a ritual of necessity after the hunt. But bathing with _you,_" he said with a sly smile, pulling her closer to whisper in her ear seductively. "Bathing is such a lovely way to start the day… environmentally sound, and infinitely more interesting."

"I told you so," she moaned softly. The coolness of his breath, the wet cold tongue tracing her ear in contrast to the heat of the water and the heat of the moment made Bella shiver in arousal.

"Mrs. Cullen, aside from bathing, is there a ritual for mornings with one's spouse?" he said, plying her shoulders with kisses, "what does one do… I mean, there must be some protocol?"

"Certainly married people start the day with a good morning kiss and a little _chat _in the bath," she said domestically rearranging herself like a proper wife in spite of the fact she was nestling between his legs.

"…at least they do in the movies…" she snickered.

"Of course, we could create our own morning rituals," he murmured gently nuzzling until she gasped feeling him growing and she moaned with pleasure that his awakening desire was imprinted firmly on her spine.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Cullen," he purred as velvet sin, grinding softly to deepen the impression of his erection asserting itself.

"Good morning to you, Mr. Cullen," she whispered breathlessly, leaning her head back for a kiss, tasting his sweetness.

Breathing her in as oxygen, his kiss possessed her. Arching her back, breasts surfacing from the water in offering, a symphony of small sounds of pleasure escaped her as she deepened the kiss. The full mounds of hot flesh filled his hands.

"I thought we were going to chat, Edward," she said breathlessly leaning back against his chest, allowing him unrestricted access to her breasts.

"I have a better idea," he purred sinfully. "Look around you."

The timid bride gasped to see their reflection in the many-mirrored surfaces surrounding them, the illusion of a fun-house porno movie. Matching his gaze, Bella watched breathlessly as his tongue snaked out to lick his lips, tantalizing her with the image and anticipation of what he would do. Lowering his head, he brought his mouth to hers and, she moaned. The heat of the bath masked the fiery blush rushing to the surface of her skin.

"Your heart is racing, Bella," he murmured warily, pulling back from her lips to place his palm over her throat, stroking his cool fingers to her sternum as if the caress itself could calm her reaction without arousing her further.

"You need to calm down, Bella, The hot water, and the kissing…this may not be a good idea," he warned, "I don't want you to pass out."

"Don't you know by now that I can't calm down when I'm around you?" she murmured.

"Really?" he asked in mock surprise.

"Even though I am an ice cube…?" he teased.

"Uh-huh," she murmured reaching behind her back, capturing him with eager fingers.

"Hmmmm, you are more like an _iceberg_, I think!" she growled softly.

"That comment is worthy of Mr. Emmett McCarty, Mrs. Cullen." Edward feigned shock, touching his fingertips to his chest in a classic gesture of surprise. "I am surprised at you."

"But you're not offended that your wife has such a dirty mouth, are you, Mr. Cullen?" she murmured, running her hand along his thigh, tantalizingly close to the head of his cock, bobbing, in search of her.

"No," he muttered, running hands to capture her buttocks in his hand. "I can't say that I am."

"I didn't think so," she said haughtily releasing him, sinking down to her shoulders, nestling between his legs, leaving him wanting.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Edward circled his hips to tease her with his obvious state of arousal. She moaned in response and her thighs parted slightly in automatic invitation. Accepting the advantage, his legs wantonly wrapped around hers, spreading her knees open to touch the walls of the tub.

"However, two can play at this game, Bella," he whispered, capturing her breast with a start. His cool touch against hot skin ran a shiver through her body that had little to do with contrast in temperature.

"I hope I am not offending you, madam," he growled, cupping her breast, playing sinfully, elongating her response with a gentle tug, eliciting a moan.

"I can't say that you are, sir," she managed to create sound although holding her breath as his hand traveled from breast to belly with intentions further still. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I shall wash you. It is a bath, after all," his eyes were dark and his voice the definition of seductive.

"Well, that was the general idea, Edward…" she grumbled, drawing her toes up to grip the foot of the tub for balance. "But I like your ideas…"

"Yes, I imagine you will…" he said, drawing her knees further apart to rest her ankles on the lip. His finger rode the curves of her body, fingertips skimming the manicured wisps of hair, only to disappear like an apparition. Bereft, lost in sensation, Bella whimpered as he withdrew.

"Nobody likes a tease, Edward," Bella shuddered, a chill of excitement trembling her entire body as she twisted, trying to gain advantage, and half-heartedly seeking release from bondage.

"Patience is a virtue, my love. Now, be still," he murmured lustily, reaching for a sponge. The tone brought a flood of memory of submission to his hands in a tango.

"I've never bathed anyone before, Mrs. Cullen," he said, lathering her body with his fingers dancing along the playful pattern of fresh scent, "It's a good thing I have a map."

In gentle drops he dotted her body with shower gel, each dollop strategically located to elicit a response… on her nipples, down her sternum, in her navel, and finally, laced in her soft mound.

"Is this alright? I'm not hurting you?" He asked coyly as she writhed. In languid torturous circles, slowly descending towards the prize, assaulting her senses, and drawing the contrasting textures of soft skin against the natural texture of the sea.

"Shut up, Edward," she moaned with abandon, finding her body tense in places and in ways that were new, surprising, and delightful as the elemental desire for release made her body demand more.

Meeting his fingers with her begging pelvis, rolling her hips to capture his fingers, she growled in frustration as he toyed with her, teasing with the nearness, the almost, and the not quite of satisfaction.

"I didn't realize a bath could be so…_stimulating_," he muttered devilishly

"Being a tease is interesting, is it?" she said, wriggling out from under his tight grip. Once enraptured by the play of his hands, his growing desire, and wonder at her response, Edward's focus unraveled, opening to Bella's advantage, breaking open the possibility of retaliation.

Quickly turning about face, she wrapped her legs around his thighs, pressing his body against the wall of the tub, trapping his shoulders between her arms. Rising and falling with the wakes she created in the turnabout, her breasts traveled up his chest, just shy of reaching his waiting mouth and he moaned for want.

"I want to taste you," he growled softly reveling in the illusion of his captivity, his chest rumbling under the pressure of the need reflected in his onyx irises.

"Oh, do you now," she giggled sardonically ignoring his plea, "…maybe… maybe not," she toyed, rocking up and down in the water, bringing her breast just shy of the destination, making waves with the rise and fall of their chests.

"I want _you_, Edward," she said with hungry eyes, rising to ride him, stroking her sex along his shaft in a buoyant and effortlessly erotic dance. Cupping her breast, he nipped her pert nipple with his lips and she cried out at the pleasure.

In a moment without thought, she shifted her hips to the slightest degree and she captured him, thrusting, taking him deeply to the hilt. Arching her back and sporting a wicked smile of triumph for having tricked him with her simple sly movement, Bella beamed.

"You have me at the disadvantage, Madame," he sputtered, gritting his teeth against the pleasure of their union, his orgasm building like a spring inside him.

"Uh-uh," she grunted intelligibly, squeezing her thighs around him with all her power, grinding into his pelvis with an urgent need, pulling his hair, demanding release.

The joy on his face, seeing her becoming undone, the bounce of her breast, and the tug of wet skin rubbing in friction reflected in her eyes. Lust was the very thing she saw last night as they found pleasure together for the first time.

"Oh, you are so beautiful, Bella, look at you," he said, marveling at her slackened features so close to oblivion.

"I want to hear you, Bella," he said, slinking fingers through the water to touch their bodies fitting together as puzzle pieces, mated, matched perfection.

"…let go, Bella…" he whispered, burning his gaze deep into hers.

As if on command, she succumbed to waves of sensation, and thundering with pleasure like a spring of power in her belly uncoiled and she cried out a sound beyond comprehension, outside of human language, primal, needy, and strong.

"Oh, Bella," he moaned low and low in his chest, vibration taken along by the power demanding his release, and he trembled with the pleasure of their union. Every cell answered the call of sensation overload, each layer of muscle contracting in turn, and he moaned in response, a long and low wail, like a cat.

Pulling his hair back to tip his head, panting wildly, her head hanging touch his forehead as if it were too heavy to hold, Bella slid down from her perch, releasing him. Cooing with a smirk of satisfaction, their lips met with a gentle kiss and she landed back in his arms, boneless and spent.

"Well, that was something!" Bella huffed, trying to catch her breath.

"If it wasn't, I am in serious _trouble_…" Edward chuckled in reply. "Look at the mess we made!"

Surveying the room, memorizing the pattern of disarray that was their first spontaneous sex party, Bella giggled, covering her mouth guiltily. Rose petals floating in puddles, upset bottles, and extinguished candles littered the floor as collateral damage in the war of love. Their haven was a wreck.

"Whoops," she sniggered, peeking over the lip of the tub, remembering the puddles of champagne on the floor and the giddiness of his reaction to its effervescence. "Talk about popping a cork!"

"Yours is a dirty mind, Mrs. Cullen," he chuckled, smoothing her hair out of her eyes. "It's so unexpected."

"Is that a complaint or a complement, Mr. Cullen?" she asked snidely.

"…yes…" he said with a grin.

"We should get out of the tub now," she said languidly, without energy or will to follow her thought. "Before we drown," she giggled. "You might fall asleep any second now."

"I think I shall not, Bella. You may, however."

With acrobatic skill that only a supernatural being could possess, Edward gathered her in his arms, and they left the bath swaddled in perfectly warmed Egyptian cotton. The blushing pink of her skin, the warmth of the bath, and the pleasant musk of lovemaking captivated him as he laid her drowsy body between the sheets of their bridal bed. Murmuring, fighting the inevitable surrender, Bella curled into a familiar pose, her eyes much too heavy to remain open to the morning light.

"Sleep, my one, and only love," Edward whispered, brushing her brow with his lips. "Sleep and dream of me."

* * *

A/N: Hot tubbie anyone? More to come... but remember this story is coming to the end... but Ascension Part II is coming! Be sure to put on author alert to hear about the new posting coming very soon! In the mean time, let me know what you think? What happened to Edward?


	36. Aug 16: The Guitar Lesson

**A/N: Yes, some of you may have thought I'd been thrown under a bus. And I know that some of you have hoped perhaps since I left you hanging here. I deserve your ire, and I also admire all of you have been so kind, inquiring after me and my story. Suffice it to say my past year has included many challenges and some terrible experiences. But this is the moment... I am in the middle of a big audition schedule for my son who is applying to high power music schools across the country, and I have been hired to be the musical director for a high school theatre department that is huge, well funded, and has a 35 year history of creating Tony, Grammy, Emmie, and every other award you can name. Anyway, my health is better and my life is vastly improved.**

**I am determined to finish out this Part I of the story, and push on to its conclusion in Part II. **

**I hope you are still interested in "Ascension" and you will enjoy the ride.**

**This probably should or could have been a separately published edit, but I am throwing it out there for the fun of it.**

* * *

With a start, Bella's eyes flashed open. Rubbing the evidence of quiet sleep away, she smiled with pleasure of the sight of Edward with a guitar.

"I'm sorry, love," he murmured softly. "Did I wake you?"

"What are you doing, Edward…?" she murmured, not yet connected to reality

"Go back to sleep, Bella" he said coolly, effortlessly strumming exotic chords. "It's a surprise.

"Oh? Are there any surprises left?" she chuckled lasciviously. The past week of married life had already brought a number of delightful surprises.

"I hope we will have _lots_ of surprises, Mrs. Cullen," he murmured impishly, licking his lips.

"Now, that is _very_ interesting," she chuckled. "So, tell me, how was your night, Mr. Cullen?"

To bridge the long hours spent apart each night, Bella sleeping and Edward standing sentinel, waiting to share the dawn, they devised a little game so Bella gets to hear about all the things that Edward did while she was sleeping. Since such a large part of the day is lost to her unconscious, he hopes she will be less inclined to short-change human sleep if she feels a part of his activities during the night.

"Well, after I sang you to sleep…."

"I love it when you sing me to sleep, Edward," she murmured softly.

"Yes, you are my own little sleeping beauty." He softly sang his response, strumming softly and humming along in harmony with the improvisation he effortlessly played.

"What did I miss?" Something in his tone was not quite right.

"I always enjoy watching you sleep, love. There is nothing wrong with that, is there?" His fingers stilled as if his entire consciousness had changed gears. "You have no idea how much pleasure it gives me to be here, to hear your soft breath, see your body roll with each soft sigh…its erotic."

"I was talking in my sleep, right," she eyed him critically. "Is that why you are being so weird?"

"You wound me, Mrs. Cullen," he sighed dramatically. "Am I weird?"

"You see you _are_ being weird," she nodded accusingly. "I said something stupid, right?"

"Well, you called out my name several times." Mischief was sparkling in his eyes.

"I am sure you enjoyed that, dear," she cooed in return.

"Yes, you know I did, Mrs. Cullen." He smirked with delight. There was not denial of the fact that his bride's penchant for sleep talking gave him a rather unfair advantage. This tiny, if inconsistent window of opportunity into her unconscious thoughts, hardly made up for the fact clairvoyance could not let him peek for real, but it was better than nothing and the spontaneous outpourings were often quite entertaining. Tonight was no exception.

"We had an _interesting_ conversation," he said, sarcasm sneaking into his tone. "It was rather one-sided, though."

"Just tell me!" she groaned with embarrassment, covering her eyes.

"You said, "Oh Edward! What a _fantastic_ lover you are!" he gasped in ecstasy, clutching his chest.

"Oh, I did not!" Bella moaned in reply, her laughter breaking the spell.

"No, you didn't," he frowned, sighing pitifully. "I was deeply disappointed."

"And, after this grave disappointment… the guitar, naturally?" she said, chuckled at his antics, eyeing the curious instrument in his hands which looked like they always belonged there and yet her keen instincts demanded she dig deeper.

"Well, yes, then I decided to play the guitar," he reluctantly conceded. Smirking like a Cheshire cat, he was clearly hiding something.

"Pretty weird…you decided to play the guitar, just like that, out of the blue, doncha think?" she muttered suspiciously. Intrigued by the idea of such a rash decision she cannot let it go.

"No time like the present." He offered in explanation, shrugging his shoulders weakly. "

"I wonder why would that be?" His vague answers made her intuition on high alert; she was convinced there was a story behind this story.

"Well, I love serenading you, my darling," he asked coyly.

"That is very sweet, Edward," she said, batting her lashes, "but are you sure there is not another reason?"

"Well, yes_, _I suppose there is…" he huffed, staring defeat in the face. "I thought it would be a good way to keep my hands occupied, you see."

"Keeping your hands occupied?" she parroted his tone of voice, testing the words. "Now, I am intrigued, Edward."

"Yes. My hands got very lonely." He said darkly.

"uhhuh," she said, sounding more like a detective than a bride. "And then what did your hands do to be…less lonely?"

"I'd rather not say," he said evasively, shielding his eyes from hers.

"I have to admit I am thinking naughty things, Mr. Cullen…" she muttered, excitement building in her voice with each layer of intrigue in Edward's strange confession.

"I might as well tell you. I am not ashamed."

"Should you be, Edward?" she gasped in surprise.

"I should be very ashamed." His plaintive confession was simple, yet sincere. He hung his head contritely with the heaviness of shame.

"My dirty little mind is racing now, Edward," the innocent growled. Her voice was flat but her raised eyebrows gave her emotions away. "Just tell me, what could you have done to be ashamed?"

"I don't want to tell." He looked away, sheepishly, but never missing a note of the melody that seemed to flow freely from his fingers to the strings.

"What did you do, Edward Cullen!" Bella demanded, throwing back the comforter to confront him.

As she sat up in the bed, Edward dropped the guitar and huffed emphatically, huffing in frustration.

"Well, you see!" he exclaimed. "I couldn't help myself…" His flustered speech exaggerated his breath hitching with the memory.

"Edward, where is my nightgown?" she gasped, clutching the sheet, startled by the vision of unexpected nakedness. "You took off my nightgown? While I was asleep? But…" The words stumbled from her.

"She finally notices…" he grumbled under his breath, a jumble of emotions clouding his thoughts. "Bella, I cannot tell a lie, I did."

"Why?" she gasped.

"Because I never want to lie to you, Bella…" he said, hanging his head in boyish shame.

"Not that is not what I meant, Edward and you know it," she grumbled, sneering with annoyance. This is not the time for games of semantics. "I meant, why did you _do_ it?"

"Your breast looked lonely, too."

The silence finished the thought.

"That is a predicament…" she murmured softly, nodding as if the logic of naked loneliness was perfectly acceptable.

"Thank you for understanding, Bella." He shook his head pleasantly, obviously relieved.

"Edward, where…?" she said, clutching the sheet, unconsciously embarrassed.

He nodded to his nightstand where a small purple pile lay neatly. A little cry of agony escaped. The negligee was in tatters.

"What? You saved the _pieces_!" The chards slipped through her fingers and the fabric shreds danced like a wave back again.

"I like looking at them, Bella." He shrugged with a wickedly grin of unabashed embarrassment.

"Oh, that is seriously twisted, Edward," she muttered in astonishment, pride, and something darker.

"I know." A manic giggle was building within him, but faded quickly as her expression changed.

"I am very sorry, Bella. Truly, I am."

"Oh, I know, it just, well it was my favorite_,_" she whined with disgruntled surprise, sprinkling the shreds, shivering with remembering lingerie shopping with Esme and the girls in Seattle and she learned all about love and other feminine wiles in the presence of an immortal Italian dresser.

"I rather had hoped the replacement would be here before breakfast, but you are awake much earlier than you should be…" he said contritely as his plan was finally exposed. "Why don't you close your eyes for a little bit?"

His velvet tone licked with such deliciousness that it had the opposite effect. Arousal was a good mediator of consciousness, but not so much sleepiness. There was little hope of sleep for his bride.

"A new nightgown is coming _here_?" she said, with Nancy Drew efficiency.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen," he said congenially now that his point was understood. "Delivery by seven. Guaranteed."

"From Nancy Meyer's salon… all the way from Seattle?"

"At seven, as I said," he grumbled. Apparently, Edward was not expecting this level of scrutiny.

"So, let me get this right," Bella's instincts were ablaze with interest as the scenario unfolded in her mind. "Some poor clerk is in a car right now driving through the night to deliver a nightgown because you were too impatient to wake me up?"

"Do you not want it replaced, Bella? I can cancel, of course." Reaching for his cell phone, confusion creased his brow.

"You don't think that there is something seriously _wrong_ with that, Edward?" she huffed, exasperated by his nonchalance. Pulling her wild curls off her shoulders and holding firmly to her forehead. "If we put aside the ethical issues," she grumbled with annoyance, "let's start with the obvious. I've never heard of lingerie warranty."

"Oh, I see your point," he said, matter-of-factly, "apparently; it pays to be a good customer…

"…Alice!" she rolled her eyes with the realization and palmed her forehead, berating herself for missing the most obvious clue. "Of course," she said, flipping her hand. "Alice the lingerie VIP. Silly me."

"Yup." Edward rolled his eyes, popping the plosive for emphasis.

"You know, you really look like her when you do that, Edward," she giggled softly.

"Alice is some kind of a frequent buyer at Ms. Meyer's shop and she told me to call if there were any problems…"

"How does one have problems with lingerie, Edward?" she said snidely, cocking her head to the side.

"We did, didn't we, Bella?" he chuckled sardonically, raising his brows.

"Yes, I guess we did," she sighed, watching the fibers of silk fall like rain from her fingers.

"And Alice said specifically she wanted to be sure the trousseau remained complete, especially your favorite items."

"Oh, I see," she said, "Alice had a feeling that some of the things might not make it through the honeymoon, is that it?"

"Something like that," he snickered, playfully. "The clerk was very understanding, actually," he said, "It is not the firsttime they have made this trip."

"Okay, that is more than enough information for me, Edward," she said arresting his sentence. "I really need to know about Alice's sexual exploits."

"Actually it was Rose's unmentionables inventory that needed… warranty service," he sniggered. "Emmett was in trouble for a week." Edward shuddered with the vivid memory. "I would really rather not talk about that either," he shuttered with the memory of some very sordid event that created this need for the help hotline.

"Why didn't you wake me up, Edward?" she said sadly. "I never want to think any part of you is lonely…especially when I am right here…next to you."

"I am very content watching you sleep, besides, you needed your rest after…"

Silence, shifty glances screamed that he was withholding something, avoiding stating the obvious.

"You said that I could, don't you remember?" he protested almost immediately, horrified to think he had misunderstood.

With a gasp and a whisper, the secret was divulged.

"I never thought you would…" Bella was astounded at his turn of events and surprised herself by the reaction her body had to the very idea. "Touching me when I am asleep…that's very sexy Edward…" she growled softly, crawling over the mountains of covers like a cat to the edge of the bed.

"I am very relieved to hear you say that, Bella." A long sigh of relief released the breath she hadn't noticed he was holding.

"Edward, what else happened while I was sleeping?" she whispered.

Guilty silence covered his face in shadow and regret. A blank mask of realization came over hers.

"That was _you!_" she squealed.

"Well, who the hell do you think it was?" he grumbled in annoyance.

"I was dreaming that I was driving the _Batmobile_…"

"You _were_?" he said, surprised. "I never imagined you would dream about a _car_?"

Bella smirked at his reaction.

"I really think I love that car, Edward…so sleek, and fast, all black and mysterious…just like Batman"

"Bella, that is…weird."

"Oh, no, it's not…" she mewed contentedly. "After all, you are my man of mystery, aren't you Edward?" she said with salacious intent.

"Well, when you put it that way…" he muttered softly.

"Besides, you have a lot in common with Batman. You are gorgeous, brilliant, emotionally deep, and well, rich and famous AND all that mysterious _Bat-ness_… It is more than a human heart can handle!" she said breathlessly.

"Bella, did you just say wealth is sexy?" he laughed, shaking his head at such an unlikely statement coming from his bride.

"You have to understand, Edward, the Batmen…all of them, they were my first crushes…" Laying back across the pillows, she began to reminiscence. "My first, … let see, Michael Keaton, his eyes always made me laugh, and then Val Kilmer-well, he hardly counts," she said, waving the image off, "He was terrible, but he had that voice that could do things to a person…"

"How about Adam West?" he said snidely, ignoring her obvious excitement.

"He's on _Family Guy_, right?" she said with innocent ignorance.

"…never mind..." He grumbled with annoyance, feeling slapped in the face with the generation gap that was so often invisible.

"Then there was George Clooney!" she moaned with glee, obviously enjoying this game. "Now, is he ever delicious stud in a tux!

Edward huffed, and mumbled, "You said I carried it formal wear off prettily…"

"...and then… that scruffy one…Christian Bale..._ mmmm mmmhuh hmmmm…" _" she continued undaunted by his wounded pride. "He is …yummy." The sound of her breathy exhale lingered like a thick scent of perfume. Her toes curled with the pleasure, and she arched erotically grinding her pelvis in a manner that was nothing short of sinful.

"That skinny little Welshman, he does _this_ to you?" Edward hissed and stilled like a snake ready to attack, fighting the venom rising in his mouth

"Only when he's in costume, Edward," she sighed outrageously.

"I see…"

"…that doesn't bother you, does it, Edward?" she said softly. Meeting his gaze unflinchingly she asked plainly. "I mean, why should it, right? It would be silly to be jealous of a movie, wouldn't it?" A sexy breathless giggle smoked his cold lips as she kissed him softly on the lips, her eyes rolling back with the pleasure of the vision in her head.

"Who are you and what have you done with my innocent bride?" he grumbled, breaking the siren kiss with a firm grip around her shoulders, hurt and frustration coloring his words. His pride was seriously wounded.

"…oh,come on, Edward, you have to admit that Pierce Brosnan," she moaned again at the image. "…with that cigar on the beach with Haley Berry in that white bikini, wading out the ocean like a café au lait Venus on-the-halfshell… a knife belted to her shimmering thigh…"

"Haley Berry is a woman, Isabella," he whispered in horror.

The squirming pleasures of his bride obviously aroused by others her memory gnawed his insecurity raw. Without a telepathic clue to rely on for hints her behavior pushed him to the limits of distraction.

"Is she not a beautiful woman, Edward? I can't admire her and think she's sexy even…?"

"You'd better not be kissing me and thinking of kissing…" he huffed, crushed by the idea that she could have such a reaction for anyone but him. Edward's forehead would permanently crease from this flight of fantasy. "And he was _James Bond,_ for pity's sake," Edward muttered in annoyance.

"Oh, Edward," she moaned outrageously like a porn queen. "Bond is the ultimate mystery man…with a great car…just like _you_, Edward!"

Climbing up from her pillow, she cooed, playing with his lush hair in a vain attempt to soothe his rumpled pride.

"And he's an Irishman, of all things!" he spat his protest, disgusted with the prospect. "I've married a traitor to the Crown." He muttered, decidedly more tense than any newlywed should be in bed. "Carlisle will have a stroke!"

"What can I say?" Bella said, flopping down to rest her head on the pillows, playing with her hair and smoking an imaginary post coitus cigarette of satisfaction. "I just love those accents…"

"I will be sure to hide that fact from Esme and the others, but I doubt I can keep it from my Carlisle," he warned gravely, "…and when he does find out, and he will, I will pity you." he rolled his eyes emphatically, "…and don't tell me I didn't tell you so... he will torment you ...he has thousands of accents..."

A sudden thought stopped Edward with a dreadful horror too deep to be spoken in polite company.

"Does that mean Bronson is your favorite Bond, Bella?" The calmness of his voice belied the anxiety he harbored waiting anxiously for her response. His fear could not be masked no matter how he tried to neutralize it, it was clear what the correct answer needed to be, but fear burst from him like an angry flood.

"I don't think we could live with that," his tone turned deadly serious. "Lie if you must, but say the words…for me, I beg you."

"Are you mad, Edward?" a high-pitched whine of concern pierced the laughter suddenly shifting the mood unexpectedly. He tried to swallow his pride and erase the pictures of ridicule flooding his imagination.

"No, I am not upset, darling," he said, struggling to regain composure. "I am just trying to understand...this phenomenon obviously is a human experience that I have not shared..." he said, befuddled by the contradictory messages he was trying to decipher about her very human sexual attraction to fictional characters.

"I meant, are you _nuts_?" She giggled, enjoying his confusion. "Pierce my favorite _Bond_?…oh please! Sean was my first…"

"That's just perfect!" Edward shouted, jumping out of her arms and away from the bed to pace the floor in agitation. "I should have guessed... the Scot rounds out your sexual conquest & domination of the British Isles!" he snapped.

"The British Isles!" she said, snapping her fingers. "I forgot the old school one, right...Roger Moore, is it? Did you know that Johnny Depp is going to play him...Oh! Johnny Depp... Captain Jack? Please, don't get me started..."

Edward was a miasma of emotion and none of them good. If he had had a beating heart, he would have had a infarction. It was more than intolerable to consider these men, fictional or not, could create such a sexually charged reaction in his bride. It was unbearable agony, even if all in fun.

"Why Edward, are you _jealous_?" she said, batting her eyes coyly, intending to force the question she'd harbored throughout their game, but suddenly she was stuck with inspiration.

"I will not allow another man to look at you and live, Mrs. Cullen," he said, gravely.

Unable to keep a straight face any longer she worried her joke had carried on a wee bit too far. Teasing was one thing. Taking pleasure inflicting psychological damage to one's spouse on the honeymoon, well, that is quite another. She beckoned him to come back into her embrace. He tentatively edged forward dragging his shattered ego behind him—with the guitar on the chair.

"Come on, Edward…you know I am only teasing you." She welcomed him warmly, folding around him, offering her warmth to soothe his pain. "You know, Edward, nobody turns me on like you do."

"You are a very evil little girl." he huffed in disgust.

"You molest me in my sleep and _I'm_ the evil one?" Bella replied with righteous indignation.

"I did not molest you, Bella," he muttered softly. He rolled his shoulders without a word, indicating he had only been playing around about playing around.

"Oh, I see…that does change things, doesn't it…"

"…and you sound… disappointed_…_" he hissed.

"Well, I am surprised that you would make up such a thing. It is so unlike you, Edward...it's so...naughty." Her eyes flared with the word.

"I wanted to make love to you, it's true. And I played with your gown hoping to wake you and I suppose I became a little over_z_ealous, perhaps, and I am truly sorry for that part," he said sheepishly indicating the clump of silk and lace scattered on the nightstand. Even shamed, he could not admit he did not enjoy it.

"Afterwards, when you started moaning in your sleep, I..." He nodded towards the guitar across the room.

"Edward, you were just afraid of being caught with your hand in the cookie jar."

"I decided to play the guitar instead… thinking foolishlyhoping that I would appear in your dreams perhaps as your troubadour and we could..." The secret reviled he hung his head in penitence. "I am sorry to have disappointed you, twice over. First, for not molesting you in the first place...and then, for not reaching you in your dreams."

"And you think I am twisted, Edward?" she said, unable to completely process the layers of wrongness about his conversation. She sighed, crawling back under the sheets.

He shook his head. He had no words left.

"That's okay, Edward." Offering comfort by raking through his hair, Bella seemed quiet and wistful after such a long ordeal of wits.

"Bella, please don't tell me you are actually disappointed I didn't take advantage of you in your sleep?"

"I guess, I am.. it sounds pretty hot." She bit her lip in recognition of her shame.

"Now, _that_ is seriously twisted, Bella."

"I know!" she giggled. Her brow knit together in self-recrimination only briefly. "But that's what I like about it." Her eyes sparkled with excitement."

"I have married a _freak_." Edward said, offering up the commentary as if to an imaginary studio audience. "Are you sure you were a vir…"

The pillow slammed him before the word escaped his lips. The expression on her face, totally lost in the ridiculous argument gone by and by the insult that was about to be leveled.

"Hey!" he protested, but he smirked with the fact he was impressed with her throw.

"You did not think you were going to ask me that question…?" she growled.

"No, I guess I wasn't." He chuckled with pride that he could stir in her the same sort of passionate repartee as she had toyed with him. This was a fun game, but not without a kernel of truth hiding beneath the surface. Besides, her aim was improving significantly.

Holding him close, pressing her cheek against his chest, she sighed.

"I am just talking about how I _feel,_ Edward. I thought you always wanted to know how I felt about these things… human things." Her sad eyes could him by surprise with her honest admission, peering ooking up to see his face. "You did nothing wrong, Edward. It is you and only _you_ that make me feel like this. I hope you know that."

"I got a little carried away, I suppose."

"Mr. Cullen, you can carry me away anytime."

A kiss and makeup scenario began to unfold and he briefly considered the possibility that he had been played by some hidden conspiracy.

"You know," she began, slowing milking the vowels for emphasis, caressing his thigh with hers, "…if by some _chance_, you had done something while I was sleeping…" she said, playing with a particularly recalcitrant lock of his bronze hair she bit her lip softly in a perfect pout of uncertainty.

"It would be okay, you know…if you wanted to touch me like that. I would like it, I think. A lot."

"You would, would you?" He pulled her away to better see her eye's expression. The idea she suggested was outrageous. Not sure what to make of it, he leaned against the headboard, his arm balanced over his head. "I will have to think about that."

"I would have to get my chance to reciprocate," her voice fell off in possibility and her eyes twinkled mischievously. Dancing eyebrows punctuated the idea that it was a mutually beneficial proposition. "…reciprocate, get it?"

"You can't get even...it's not possible, Bella," he sighed, with a whiff of melancholia.

"Nothing is impossible, Edward," she said with twinkling eyes, "we've already proven that, haven't we?"

"Yes, but the reciprocity you suggest would be impossible, Bella. You could never…"

"Well, it happened once, why couldn't it happen again?" Bella wondered since their wedding night if that miraculous cap nap experience could be duplicated.

"It is unlikely," he protested, but wondering lingered. "There has not been so much as a long blink, since our wedding night Bella. I doubt it will ever happen again."

"Well, do you think you could pretendalittle_, _…couldn't you just pretend to be asleep." Exasperated, she tossed her hands limply on the bed. "You know, meet me half way?"

"Hmmm, I think it is called _seduction_ in that case..." he smirked energized to see her excitement and inhale the scents of her body's reaction to such multi faceted stimuli.

"I think I like seduction...don't you, Edward?" she cooed, "…so long as the outcome is acceptable, right?"

Curling around him like a snake, her body called him and he was instantly aware of his body's tension building in him like a great wave. Huddled close, her body made a perfect cast of his, enveloping him like a second skin unflinching against his cool hard frame. Her scent, activated by the heat of debate and moaning of pleasures of the mind, perfumed the air with heady delight, intoxicating him with every breath. Making love to his wife was more than an irresistible drug. It was becoming hard and harder to resist breaking his own rules.

Surreptitiously, sliding her hand under the waistband of his silk boxers she caressed him, slowly exploring the curve of his muscled abs and the wisps of soft hair leading to her prize.

"What are you doing, Bella?"

"Haven't you been paying attention, Edward?" she murmured softly, kissing his belly.

Unfortunately, his thoughts now spilled out into reality against his will. The conversation was turning again and there was little time to stem the flow of emotions crashing towards release after such delightful playtime. Her warmth tantalized him .

"You need to go to sleep, Bella.

"Oh, I know how you can make me fallasleep,_"_ she hummed, tracing her fingers along the elastic of his boxers. Her touch was tentative, but hopeful too that she would find what she was after, but she suspected he would stubbornly abide by the rules.

"I don't think so, Bella." It took all his strength to extricate himself from her all-too-willing arms and head to the safety of his guitar.

Sighing in defeat, she pondered her failure.

"No?" she pouted, her lower lip sticking out like a peckish child. Lip seduction was her new favorite tool in her feminine arsenal. "I am not tempting enough to break the "don't disturb the sleeping human" rule…is that it? Well, that really makes me sad."

Teeth pressed deeply into the flesh of her full wet lips, the pressure rushing blood to the site, and with it, a renewed explosion of her essence overwhelmed him. He struggled, fighting his desire to take that engorged meat into his mouth. This was a habitual problem now that she'd discovered the delicate points of the art of lip seduction.

"Bella, my love…" A heavy sigh sang of his hurt. Nothing stung him more than disappointing her.

"Never mind, Edward."

"Bella, …" he tried to sooth away the hurt with logic. "Sleeping is very important for your health. I don't want you to get sick, do you? You know you need your sleep."

In defeat, she grumbled with the acknowledgement of her submission to his silly rules was inevitable.

"So, you really won't come back to bed, then?"

"I'd better not…" Cracks in his resolve opened up threatening his rule. His confidence was waning as his imagination was being fed with ideas of what might happen if he did submit to her invitation.

"You won't even come to snuggle with me, Edward, not even to help me fall asleep?" A sharp rasp to her voice forecast tears might not be far off. "Please?" she begged with a final push of hope.

"Bella you know how I feel about that word…" He bit his lip in indecision after she pointedly accused him of instigating the whole mess. Courage coming to him at last, he held firm. "I think you should sleep, Bella."

"I think that is just unfair." Anger flared on her face as her pink cheek fired to a deeper rose. "After all, it is your fault I woke up in the first place…ripping off my clothes… and saving the pieces…"

"Maybe but it was your damn trio of mystery men from the British Isles are to blame…they got you all riled up, not me?… you can thank them for that…"

"I can't _sleep_ without you, Edward, don't you know _that_…" A little yawn trickled out of her lips, artfully hidden by her hand. As she flumped face first into the pillow, purposefully, she whined pitifully.

"Please, Edward?"

"We both know what will happen Bella…." his voice, pained with indecision, tearing at his reason. "Do I have to say it?" Her silence gnawed at his resolved and indicated she was waiting for that very thing. "Isn't it obvious?" he cried, agonizing for the words to come rushing from his throbbing erection.

"I can't keep my hands off of you. I am an addict and you are my drug! You have bewitched me beyond my capacity for rational thought."

"So, you _say_…"she mumbled, throwing her body limply face-down onto into the pillow, her sound muffled and limp in surrender to his demand, but her foot emerged from under the covers. Dangling dangerously over the edge of the bed, her naked toes curled, invitingly.

"So, you see that right _there_," he shouted, bouncing back and pointing, "Circe herself, you siren you! That is precisely why I should occupy my hands—over here!"

"So, you will amuse yourself over there, huh?" she said, lifting her head, exposing her white neck and hint of pink of her breast. The monotone of her voice wounded him for its lifelessness. "All alone. With the guitar…right….?"

"Right!" It sounded like he was trying to convince himself and he was not being altogether successful.

"And how did that work out before, Edward?" she whispered seductively, sensing the battle was all but won.

"…not good…" he sighed softly.

His minuscule resistance breeched, Edward jumped over to the bed, tucking her in tightly, like a newborn baby swaddled, as he did he desperately tried diverted his attention away from the thought of her naked warm inviting body so close and so ready for his touch.

"How about a compromise?" he offered in the spirit of cooperative negotiation. "If I sit and tell you a story, will you promise to try to go to sleep?"

"You are going to occupy your mouth, too then, hmmm…" she murmured, her fingertips tracing her lips seductively, her words laced with meaning.

"Don't push your luck, Bella," he growled half-heartedly, admonishing her for breaking the deal before it was begun and at the same time trying to hide his delight. Her persistent desire to have sex with him and his pride knowing he must be doing something right to please her delighted him.

"Okay, okay, I will be a good girl." Bella wrapped herself tightly in her silk sheets in an approximation of the negligee whose shreds were now sprinkled on the floor and she resigned herself, surrendered to the idea that breakfast in bed was going to be from her menu.

"…if that is what you want…I'll have to learn to live with disappointment, I suppose." she sighed piteously.

Pulling her close to him, her leg hitched up on his, her head resting on his planed chest, he played with her hair. Humming his lullaby tribute didn't quite cut it tonight after so much sexual tension.

Here's a little surprise to take you mind away from… Look what I found… from _Alice_."

She goaned. "…when will it end?"

"Everyday is Christmas for Alice, I am afraid," Edward shook his head. "Better to just accept it. Resistance is futile."

Good Morning sweet little sister bride doll!

Rose had a fabulous notion about practical presents and so here is a gift from your sisters!

I hope this laptop and 35mm digital camera will be fun for the honeymoon. It is for documentation purposes, of course. I will not text, IM, SKYPE, Twitter, email, or otherwise disrupt your trip… but that doesn't mean I don't expect you to have all the details of your honeymoon recorded for the memory book when you get back!

Well, maybe not all the gory details…

I know you got an SLR for graduation, but this camera can take pictures of Edward where ever you'd like without lighting issues. It has night vision too…

The lovely guys at MIT optics lab were so pleased with our invention they are upgrading the Hubble telescope with it! Apparently, the filter they devised for me significantly reduces 'glint.' Told them 'sparkle' sounds better, but apparently 'glint' is real geek speak, so who am I to quibble?

Ciao!

Mrs. Whitlock & Mrs. McCarty

"Gee, that is an awfully specific list of prohibitions. It almost sounds like a contract?" Bella said, flashing the note under his nose. Edward continued to whistle his spontaneous melody, pretending he didn't hear the accusation barely hidden behind her words. "So, it was a Porsche last time. What did she score this time? A boat?"

"Bella, don't be silly, love," he snickered in spite of himself as he plastering the nape of his brides neck with wet kisses. "Alice hates boats!"

"Bet that cost a fortune to have made this special lens, do you think?" she said, examining it. "MIT and all the research that had to go into it…yikes!"

"Never mind that…no doubt Alice has her name on their patent application! She always does."

"What do you mean…Alice has patents? For optics?"

"Alice's gifts are not just useful in the stock market. Have you ever heard urban legends of a couple of crazy college kids magically inventing new technology in their garage...?"

"you mean…Alice …?

"More often than you'd think…she gets around! A computer to challenge to big bad big blue…"

"You mean, Bill Gates is not an alien?"

"No, just a victim of a certain pixie. He is not alone though…Crazy glue…Velcro…

"No way… velcro?

"Alice." He was so absurdly matter-of-fact it was impossible to resist the idea that his pixie vampire sister actually helped humans go to the moon.

"Wow…".she said, examining the camera filter like it was a moon rock...

"It might be fun to have a camera…on our camping trip tomorrow." Bella gasped, but he made no apology.

"Camping. Like sleeping outside. On the ground. With the bug, no human _facilities,_ or …ice cubes?"

"I thought we'd steal Jasper's telescope… see how our IMSC813 is developing… maybe take some photographs…"

"I am sorry, Edward, but I am not exactly the Girl Scout type."

"You worked at a sporting goods store, Bella. Am I to believe that you were there for a specific ulterior motive?"

"Yes, Edward. I did have an ulterior motive that you could not possibly understand."

"I knew it…you liked him…Mike Nuetron,…Net-own…Net-won…

"IT's Newton!"

"whatever…"

"…and well, if I had only known you'd have this reaction…I would have liked working there more…"

"Is there something you are trying to tell me, Mrs. Cullen…?"

"Yes, if you would only let me finish….

"Yes, of course, pardon me…I am interrupting your _confession_ about Fig…, I mean Mr. Newton."

"…if I had only known you'd react this way, I would have made up something more interesting!"

"I can't tell you how your jealousy affects me, Edward"

"I am a selfish terrible person, Bella."

"Quit while you are ahead, _Eddie. _I am trying to say I think it is very exciting…sweet even to see you jealous…even of Mike." Smoothing his hair with a sympathetic jostle, she comforted him with the truth. "Don't worry darling, no one is looking but you."

"You might think so, but don't forget I cannot escape their thoughts….even at the wedding! I know the world wants you, Bella, there is a line down the street, and if you gave anyone of them a second look…"

"I seriously doubt that Edward."

"So, if not for love and romance, what was your secret reason? People's lives can be at stake you know… have lives been lost?"

"Yes, I did have a motive. One you couldn't possibly understand. It's called gasmoney."

"Oh well, that does sound plausible…" he muttered, "…but about the camping trip. Where is your sense of adventure, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Well, don't be upset, Edward, okay?" she said warily. "… but the last time I was in a tent…well, it wasn't that much fun, if you recall." she shuttered with the memory.

"Of course, a tent would be unthinkable."

"Oh… not one of those nasty RV things?"

"More like an RV from another century…" he snickered. "What would you say to spending the night in our meadow—on safari?"

"Just like Meryl Street and Robert Redford in _Out of Africa_?" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Camping out under the stars in the meadow," he murmured invitingly.

"That sounds lovely…but not very tiring, I am afraid." Her eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Would you like another secret surprise? This time from me?"

"You are spoiling me, Mr. Cullen."

"Get used you it, Mrs. Cullen."

"I love secret surprises—especially from you, Edward!"

"Since when? You hate surprises."

"Since Alice told me about weddings…" she giggled.

"What would you say to a road trip to Seattle?"

"Seattle…in the Batmobile?" she muttered.

"Of course! Seattle is only a few hours drive…there's lots to see…"

"Oh? Sure.. that sounds great, Edward."

Although, she was not overly enthused about sharing her honeymoon with such a local adventure she would never let on to that…if he wanted to go to Seattle she was eager, willing and ready.

"You've probably been already, but only for shopping and we haven't gone together…" he offered in explanation as he sensed her lack of enthusiasm. "The Space Needle view is lovely, the first Starbucks of course, Pikes Place Market, and there is great music scene. I hear… they have a _baseball team_ as well."

His emphasis was lost on her even though she teetered on the edge of tension and release, resisting the sleep that was looking more appealing.

"We are booked into the penthouse of the Sorrento…the best view of the city."

She sighed softly, the feather pillows molding around her body and the heaviness of the quilt weighing her down…sleep was near, but yet unattainable, as her one track mind would not relent.

"But… wouldn't that mean you'd be…"Sleepless in Seattle…" she chuckled at her own joke, much to his chagrin.

"…don't tell me… Tom Hanks too!"

"Damn straight."

"He doesn't have an accent, Bella."

"They don't all have accents, Edward."

He raised his eyebrows, shooting back, trying to play her game, "Well, that Meg Ryan is pretty… _hot_." He smirked, trying on the word.

"Oh, so that is it, hah?", she said, delighted to see him playing the game. "but that deli was in NY, Edward, in "Harry met Sally, but I know what you mean." Patting his shoulder as if he were the winner of the consolation prize, she snickered.

"You do have a dirty little mind, my sweet. Ms. Ryan was indeed… hot… pretending to bring herself to pleasure…"

" You're a big boy, Edward. Use your words now." She admonished him with a giggle.

"…" he paused, closing his eyes a moment. "…bringing herself to …orgasm in New York, but was talking about _Sleepless in _Seattle…."

"Sure..." she murmured thinking of Billy Crystal..."I like that one too..."

"I think this is the end of this discussion, Mrs. Cullen," he murmured, "I doubt my ego could stand another blow. Besides," he smirked, "I am running out of new words."

Just as she was settling down into a soft rhythmic cadence of breath, he stirred her imagination with a most unexpected revelation.

"I talked to Renee before. When you were asleep."

He spoke without emotion, neither positive nor negative. But Bella's eyes popped open with surprise. "You talked to my mother?" The idea ripped her from sleep, and jolted her heart into red alert status. She sat upright into consciousness almost immediately. "You talked to my mother _tonight_?" she said with amazement.

"Yes, to make sure she got home all right and to congratulate her, you know about… the baby."

"Wow, you really needed to get busy…was that before or after the execution of your 911 to Nancy Meyer…"

He cleared his throat with a small cough. "Significantly after."

"You didn't?"

"Yes, I did."

"So…you talked to my mother about being pregnant? Why would you do that, Edward?"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, of course not_," _she was almost too queasy fighting the image demanding to be seen in her imagination. "...it wasn't weird for you?

"No, love," he said, concerned that he's made some sort of social gaff that he didn't comprehend. "Should it have been?"

"Well," Bella huffed, rolling her eyes, emphasizing the words as if speaking them louder would increase his comprehension. "she's my mother and she's pregnant…" she said delicately.  
" I figure that _had_ to be weird."

His steel trap mind was missing all her hints telling why such a conversation would trouble her so deeply.

"Oh, I get it," he said softly, nodding his head with a patronizing flair of superiority. "It makes you uncomfortable to think your mother is having sex with Phil… they are newlyweds just like us, having sex all the time, just like…"

"Stop right there, buster! That's my mother we're talking about!" Bella shouted. When he snickered at her reaction, she knew instinctively he'd pressed her buttons, choose his words perfectly just to get a reaction. knowing he did that on purpose as payback for the way she'd tortured him with stories.

"I'm sorry love," he whispered, snuggling her close for a kiss, "I couldn't help myself…teasing you about this is just too easy."

"Edward, please! I cannot have this conversation." he and she begged for merciful release. "It's humiliating and offensive to think of my mother like that."

"Isabella Cullen, You astound me! First, you are a sexual predator recklessly seducing a vampire with siren toes, and now you are unwilling to face the facts of life…"

"And how did that go for you, Edward? Talking to my mother about her sex life? Was it as distracting as the guitar lessons, I hope."

"_Infinately_ better." His smirk was advertisement for his concealed secret.

"Wow, that must have been quite a conversation…" Bella was buying time, her intuition set off by his grin that there was more to this story.

"Indeed," his smugness was sweet and sticky, but gave up no hints.

She knew there was a point hidden somewhere. Her intuition alarm was set off by his grin. Clearly, her Nancy Drew senses an investigation was warranted into the facts concealing the truth.

"When did you do that…call Renee, I mean?" A chip off the old block, Charlie's lessons for data gathering rushed to her mind, asking him repetitive questions to trip him up.

"Shortly after the night gown incident."

"I see…" she was mentally taking notes, looking for the obvious hole in his alibi. "What did she have to say? She must have thought it strange that you'd call in the middle of the night."

"She said I was the handsomest young man…"

"She did not!" she protested, slapping his chest with an open hand.

She said if she werent' married and pregnant she'd want to date me.

"You know," she whined shrilly, "… just _forget_ it, okay? I don't want to know," grumpily pulling away to get out of the bed but he held firm to her wrists, refusing to let go.

"You and my mother, go have your little conspiracies. I don't want to know," she pouted, crossing her arms around her naked breasts.

"Bella, come on, now," he pleaded, "I am only kidding around."

"Jokes about my husband dating my pregnant mother are supposed to make me feel _better_? I don't think so, Edward."

"I am so sorry," he whispered softly and moved to draw her close and offered himself in forgiveness. "I won't tease you anymore. Forgive me?"

Taking his invitation she crawled back into his embrace and accepted his chaste kiss, before settling back into her nest. Pleased with himself that he had lured her into the crux of the situation, he smiled triumphantly.

She said... that she had some good news," he said, hoping she was listening, "..a little unexpected trip. She's traveling to Seattle tomorrow night."

Bella's ears perked up like a cocker spaniel. "Apparently, "Phil is being called up for a game with the Mariners-isn't that great? Renee is so excited."."

"Wow, how lucky is that…" she muttered, with the blinding speed of intuition that a pixie she knew could have had something to do with this sudden promotion to the major league.

"I told her how proud you'd be when I told you…" Bella gasped realizing immediately where this was leading, but not wanting to spoil his surprise.

"… and she wanted to ask" he purposefully stumbled for dramatic effect as if he struggled with the decision the conversation with his mother-in-law presented to him. It was a gift.

"… but she didn't want to intrude on our privacy, but I practically heard her thinking it, so… I offered…"

Unable to contain her excitement, Bella burst out "Really! We are going to meet them for the game?"

"Yes, we are, my sweet, we meet them the day after tomorrow," he said sweetly. "But only _after_ our safari."

"Oh Edward…" she whispered as a single tear escaped her blinking. "I get to see her again, and so soon, thank you…"

"I knew she was sorry that they hadn't had a lot of time to spend at the wedding, so it seemed right. I am glad you are happy," he caught the tear before it rolled away and caressed her cheek to keep any other droplets from daring to make the same trip. "You are happy, aren't you , Bella?"

"You planned this all didn't you? How did you know?"."

"I may have had some insider information that helped create the illusion of spontaneity," his eyes twinkled with the joy of having given a gift well received.

"Thank you, Alice!" she muttered, wondering if that pixie she knew could have had something to do with this sudden promotion to the major league.

"Might be fun…we could see the sights before we…"

The instant the word escaped, he hung his head and he cursed his stupidity. A slow burning smile lit up her face. His silence confirmed he realized what he had done and he hung his head. Edward was bamboozled by the little human and he had given up to her long awaited clue.

As if nothing had been disclosed, she sweetly inquired like a dutiful wife, surrendering to whatever secret plans her husband might have cooked up.

"Edward," she asked sweetly, enjoying watching him trying to maintain an uncommitted mask while he in his head he cursed his own stupidity. "Are we going somewhere, darling?"

"Yes. We are going to Seattle, aren't we? Have you changed your mind then?"." He said with confidence believing he'd found a loophole in which to hide.

"I think you know I meant, Edward," she said, not to be out witted on the trail of a mystery involving travel, "..somewhere after Seattle." The pointed accusation was the marital equivalent of check mate.

"Yes," he sighed, "you win, you figured it out, you and your vixen wiles. It seems I cannot keep a secret anymore. Not from you anyway. Yes, we are indeed going on a trip."

"Trip? What trip?" excitement was building in her requiring fewer and fewer words to question him.?" She softly licked his wounded pride,

"Bella, did you really think we were going to spend our entire Honeymoon in this room?" he groaned with the pleasure of her mouth on him, tracing along his body, mapping him. He fought the urge to close his eyes; she never left his gaze.

"Well, that was _my_ plan…" she shrugged, looking up from his navel, dipping into that shallow cavern with her wet tongue made him tremble. She liked doing that.

"…but if you'd rather go somewhere else…" she lifted up off his body, but not before he pulled her back to him, both remembering how he'd said almost those very words on their wedding night.

Although Bella suspected they would embark on the promised world tour, eventually. But she was still surprised and excited to know it was soon to be so.

"We are indeed going on a honeymoon trip. In five days from Sea Tac Airport. So we have a few days with Renee and Phil before we have to leave."

Her mouth opened only briefly, but his lips met hers to signal a close to questioning. Of course, all along she suspected they would indeed embark on the promised world tour—eventually. But she was still surprised and excited to know it was soon to be so.

"No hints." He said flatly, "It's a secret."

"I hate secrets." But that didn't mean she wasn't getting used to having them around.

"I know."

"Is it a _good_ secret?" Her eyes bulged as she played with her thumbnail against her teeth, a nervous habit.

"It is…." The languid velvet tone of his voice was intolerably smug..

"No hints?" she stated flatly. "Not even a teenie little hint?"

"Nope".

"Damn." Working in her head the odds of changing his mind, but suddenly remembering the first surprise, she snuggled with him tightly, "…Oh, Edward, thank you. That is a great surprise, I can't wait to see her."

"Well, that isn't the all of it…." He gushed with excitement now that he was free to spill the beans of the biggest part of the secret. "Since it was Alice's idea…her vision anyway it seemed the right thing to do, and you didn't make a proper goodbye, it seemed the right thing to do…"

"You mean…" She was absolutely silent, frozen in anticipation.

"Yes, they are all going to meet us there and Alice is bringing Charlie, too and Sue. It will be our big send off!"

She was absolutely silent.

"I hope it makes up for our disappearing act after the wedding. Everyone will be there to say goodbye again!

"Carlisle is thrilled that he will drive the Batmobile back here, since we are leaving from Seattle international airport….so…it all works out."

"Oh my goodness...!" she shrieked suddenly panicked. "I have to pack!"

"Alice said…" he sighed, handing off a note on the stiff stationary stock card that was so familiar. "That _Louis Vuitton_ in the closet is yours."

"The twelve bags that I have been tripping over all week…are _mine_?"

"One is mine…apparently; she packed for me as well."

"Well, that's a relief!" she sighed once again reminded that meddling psychics do have their rightful place. "Does insanity run in your family, or is she an isolated basket case?"

"Well, that depends, I find a certain amount of insanity rather attractive in a woman..." he gloated.

"That was very good, Edward, Bravo!"

"Thank you, dear."

"God, I hope we aren't doing the matchy matchy thing. I will die."

"I won't allow that love. I'd be very happy to take you naked to our destination, but we would get delayed in customs, I am afraid."

"Customs?" Bella snickered, biting back the words that wanted to burst from her.

"Damn it, Bella," he spat, annoyed and startled to think he had given up so much to that sneaky intuitive mind without thinking.

"You really are a witch or a sorceress…which is it?"

"Not sure…" She couldn't help it, she was smiling so much, the yawn appeared out of nowhere.

"But right now, you have to go back to sleep for at least five hours." Tucking her in tightly, he kissed her chastely on the forehead.

"You actually expect me to go to sleep…now?"

"Yes, I do."

"Edward, please…help me go to sleep..." The sparkle in her eye didn't convey any interest in sleep.

"I will sing to you, how about that, but from over there." He pointedly crossed the room to his waiting guitar.

"I am supposed to sleep. After all this…e_xcitement_."

"Are you excited, Bella?" He said, strumming softly the tune that was her lullaby.

"Why, yes, I am _very_ excited, Edward."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." She sighed contentedly.

"Excited about seeing your parents? Excited about our honeymoon trip?"

"I am excited about my life with _you_, Edward. I think I will always be excited."

"Really?"

"Why, don't you believe me when I say that I am excited all the time…whenever I am around you, I mean, I am excited." Slyly, turning her back with a fake yawn, she exposed her bare skin to his view as she slipped around under the sheets, wrestling with the pillows. . She held her breath trying not to break the fragile seduction she had so rashly embarked upon. He growled with the sight of her pink flesh against the creamy satin sheet. She sighed, and her breath carried her perfume to him.

"Perpetual excitement, eh?

"Well, we will just have to see about that… " he jumps into the bed giving up on the idea of winning this argument. He studied her face, brushing back the wild curls …he kissed her, until she had to break away to breathe.

"I love you, Edward," she said, cupping his cheek.

"And I you, Bella."

* * *

A/n: I am hoping to make weekly updates, although they will likely be much shorter than the 10k average!


End file.
